


Hearts to Hearts

by LizzeXX



Series: The Heart of Time Saga [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Developing Relationship, Drama, Embedded Images, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gallifrey, Harold Saxon for Prime Minister, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Martha Jones Is a Star, Martha is a breath of fresh air, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Psychic Abilities, Recovery, Romance, Rot your teeth level fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Series 3 rewrite, Super sweet Time Lady, Telepathy, The Doctor is not Alone, The Heart of Time Saga, The Last Great Time War, Thella - Freeform, Time Lord Mating Process, Time Travel, Time Vortex, Vortex Powers, doctor who - Freeform, emotional connections, space travel, time lady - Freeform, visionary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 239,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzeXX/pseuds/LizzeXX
Summary: The Time Lords are in for an interesting time. As if losing Rose and taking a new companion wasn't enough, the mysterious Mr. Saxon watches their every move, waiting to attack. How will they handle the Master's return? Will Martha feel the same for the Doctor now that he has a Mate? What will happen to Angel after Utopia?10/OCTime Lady
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Original Female Character(s), The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Martha Jones, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Original Female Character(s), The Doctor/The Angel, Thella - Relationship, Theta/Nella
Series: The Heart of Time Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086098
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. The Runaway Bride: The Bride

**Author's Note:**

> I have been plagiarized many times since I began writing fanfiction :( So please, do not copy my work onto other sites. And if you see my work, whether in full or tweaked or mish-mashed into other people's works, reach out to me on tumblr (LizzeXX) and let me know so I can look into it, post evidence on my tumblr's 'Plagiarizers' page, and ask for help reporting when it happens :(
> 
> I have seen it all by now. From people flat out copying everything and just pasting it as is, to changing the OC's name or from 3rd to 1st person, to alternating parts of their own work with putting in parts of mine, to starting off originally and then transitioning to my work, to using Proffy for 1 story then switching to Evy in their next, to people literally taking chunks from 5 different series and piecing it together into a story, so please, PLEASE, let me know if you see it happening. I am nervous enough posting this on AO3 or any other site, it is reassuring to me if people can keep an eye out and just let me know if you see anything happening :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! Welcome to the third installment of my Heart of Time Saga, Hearts to Hearts. I really would recommend any new readers check out the first and second story (A Treasured Discovery and Meeting of the Minds) to fully understand who my OC is, her unique abilities, and where she is in her relationship with the Doctor. This will be a Doctor/OC series featuring my OC The Angel, AKA the Time Lady Nella, who has quite a few gifts developing.
> 
> Quick physical description. Angel, currently on her 10th incarnation, is a tall woman with long, brilliant red hair that she wears in a plait that hangs over her shoulder and warm, chocolate brown eyes with specks of gold in them. She tends to wear dark blue (almost TARDIS blue) jeans tucked into brown boots with a white, long sleeved, knit top, that folds down on the top to be off the shoulder. However she has a love of dressing up in period style clothing for those trips. I picture her to look something like Elena Satine and, as promised in a previous chapter of this Saga, her theme song is officially Eternal Love by Future World Music.
> 
> Every chapter (except 'mini-sode' chapters) will be at the very least 4,000 words, and while I have been averaging about 5,000 there may be a few that fall to 4,000 depending on the level of inspiration in that chapter, just so you have fair warning. Every episode will be broken up into three chapters with a special title for each. The holiday specials will be broken up into 5 chapters though since they are quite a bit longer. This story will be about 45 chapters long.
> 
> ~8~ is a scene break
> 
> 'italics' is telepathic communication between the Doctor and Angel
> 
> '...italics...' is Angel hearing the future :)
> 
> Disclaimer 1: I do not own Doctor Who...it would be awesome if I did, but nope, not me.
> 
> Disclaimer 2: My OC is in no way associated with any other DW fics that feature a Time Lady named The Angel.
> 
> Enjoy!

A red-haired woman in a wedding dress joined her father at the end of the aisle of the church, turning, ready to walk down it, beaming, wanting nothing more than to get married. Her father took her arm, but she switched positions with him after a slight cough, "Sorry," he muttered.

The organ began to play as she sighed happily. The congregation stood, her fiancé catching her eye from the front of the church and smiled at her. They began to walk down the aisle at a slow march…but halfway down, she started to glow, literally _glow_. Her fiancé's eyes widened in shock as did the congregation seeing the golden light surrounding her, shining out _from_ her. She looked down, seeing herself glowing, and started to scream before disappearing in a puff of golden dust which zoomed upwards and out of the ceiling, through space and time, and straight into the TARDIS as it lingered just beyond a supernova…

~8~

The Doctor looked around, completely flabbergasted as to how the woman had appeared there.

Even Angel seemed confused, looking between the ginger and the TARDIS rotor, "But...how did you do that?" she asked the woman, frowning as she started shaking her head. She glanced at the rotor once more, "What's going on girl?" she asked the box quietly.

The Doctor though, just gaped at the bride, "You can't _do_ that, I wasn't...we're in _fligh_ t! That is…that is physically _impossible_! How did…"

"Tell me where I am," the woman cut in, "I demand you tell me, right now, where am I?"

"You're inside the TARDIS," Angel replied, turning her attention away from the console to stare at her, slightly shocked, slightly frowning.

"The what?"

"The TARDIS," the Doctor repeated.

"The what?"

"The TARDIS!"

"The what?!"

"She's called the TARDIS," Angel explained gently, seeing the Doctor getting frustrated and the woman angrier.

She didn't want to worsen the situation. She didn't want to alarm the woman any more than she already was. She could only imagine how jarring it was for a human to randomly appear in a place as...other worldly...as the TARDIS. Well... _she_ really _couldn't_ imagine it. TARDISes felt like home to her, just warm and inviting and familiar. She could never feel overwhelmed by them.

But humans could, she knew. Rose had told her about what it had been like to see the box, Mickey had as well, and she'd seen Adam and Jack's reaction to the old box herself. Humans...tended to not know what to think and ended up 'freaking out' as Rose had said once.

"That's not even a proper word!" the ginger snapped, "You're just saying things."

"No, really," Angel shook her head, offering the woman a reassuring smile, "It's an acronym, stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, T-A-R-D-I-S, or TARDIS. You see?"

"How did you get in here?" the Doctor turned to the bride, repeating a bit of Angel's earlier question.

"Well, obviously, when you _kidnapped_ me," the woman spouted angrily.

Angel's smile fell, her thoughts drifting back to Jackie, how she kept claiming that they had 'kidnapped' her in the TARDIS. She closed her eyes a moment, turning away, trying to gather herself, trying not to let the Doctor see her starting to cry. He hated when she was upset, loved seeing her smiling and laughing because it meant she was happy and her happiness, to him, meant more than anything, much like his did to her. He was already irritated with the bride, he'd be even more so if he saw that the woman's words had upset her. Even if it had been her own memories that were the upsetting part. And...she needed to be strong, for him, something was going on, something powerful enough to pull a human across space and time and through the defenses of a TARDIS...that was something fearsome. He'd need her strong, at his side, facing this with him.

She took a deep breath, her hand resting on the console as she tried to calm down. She looked down though, when she felt the console warm slightly beneath her hand. It wasn't the panel that held the Heart of the TARDIS, but she knew it was the TARDIS's way of letting her know she was there too, she could even hear the soft hum of the engines, the TARDIS trying to comfort her.

"Thank you girl," she whispered, patting the console.

"Who was it?" the bride continued on her tirade, unnoticing of Angel's momentary distraction, "Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh, my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written _all_ over it."

"Who's Nerys?" Angel frowned, turning back around, as the woman ranted.

"Your best friend," she sneered.

"Hold on," the Doctor stepped over, moving in front of Angel, not liking how the woman was starting to turn her anger on Angel when he knew she hadn't done anything to deserve it, not that he had either, but if anyone was going to be shouted at, he'd rather it be him than her, "Wait a minute, what're you dressed like _that_ for?" he eyed her.

"I'm going ten pin bowling," she deadpanned, before yelling, "Why do you _think_ , Dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle!"

The Doctor glanced at Angel before nodding at the controls, she turned and quickly helped him set a course for Earth while the woman continued to rave.

"I've been waiting _all my life_ for this. I was just _seconds_ away! And then you, I dunno, you drugged me or something!"

"We haven't done anything!"

"We're having the police on you! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're gonna sue the living backside off ya!"

The Doctor just shook his head, getting back to the controls, when the woman noticed the doors and rushed over to them, "No, wait a minute!" the Doctor shouted as they both ran after her, "Wait a minute! Don't…"

But it was too late.

The woman threw the doors open and nearly fell out had Angel not tugged her back, seeing the supernova floating before her. Her mouth fell open as she just...stared.

"We're in space," Angel said gently, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder, something in her just told her to be kind to the woman, _not_ to shout at her. While the woman was loud herself and defensive and upset, it was understandable, but...she could tell there was something more to it, something that ran deeper, "Outer space."

"This is my...well, I suppose our," the Doctor smiled at Angel, "Spaceship."

"I like that," Angel commented, "OUR spaceship. Our TARDIS."

He just reached out and took her hand from Donna's shoulder, holding it in his own, squeezing it lightly as his thumb stroked her knuckles. Technically the TARDIS had become _theirs_ the moment Angel had bonded to it in the TARDIS after Christmas. But to say it, out loud, that it was _their_ home...his hearts felt like they were going to burst.

"How am I breathing?" she looked around.

"The TARDIS is protecting us," Angel explained as she lightly stroked the doorway with her other hand, "Like she always does."

"Who are you?" she looked at the two of them.

"I'm the Doctor," he introduced.

"The Angel," Angel smiled, "And you?"

"Donna," she said quietly.

Angel nudged her lightly, "Well then, Donna, it is very nice to meet you."

Donna gave her a small smile for that.

"Are you human?" the Doctor asked, glancing at her, still trying to work out how she could have gotten into the TARDIS the way she had. He was fairly certain many other species couldn't manage that either but he wanted to make sure. _Humans_ definitely couldn't just beam into the TARDIS the way she had.

"Yeah. Is that optional?"

"Well, it is for us."

Donna glanced around at them, not really able to be more surprised than she already was, "You're an alien."

"We both are," Angel nodded, before hesitating, "Is that alright?"

Donna shrugged, looking back outside the doors, not really having anything more to say about that. If this was their spaceship, then it was their right to be aliens, even if the thought that she was surrounded by aliens was a bit much to handle.

"It's freezing with these doors open," she remarked after a moment, though unable to pull her gaze away from the brilliance of the supernova before her.

Angel smiled at her and slowly shut the doors, trying not to make any sudden movements. She noticed that, in situations such as this, quick moves could startle a human and she had been trying to calm Donna down from the beginning.

The Doctor, on the other hand, darted back to the console, "But I don't understand it and I understand everything!" he shouted, "This…this can't happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside. It must be..." he turned and grabbed an ophthalmoscope, using it to look into Donna's eyes as she reached the console with Angel, continuously mumbling his techno-babble, "Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection?"

"No," Angel called, understanding enough of what he was saying to know that wasn't it. The TARDIS would have picked up a subatomic connection and alerted them.

"Something in the temporal field?" he glanced back at Angel as she moved to the monitor, before focusing on Donna once more.

"Nope," she shook her head, the monitor displaying the temporal field.

"Maybe something pulling her into alignment with the Chronon shell?"

"Chronon shell is fine," she added, looking at the controls.

"Maybe something macro-mining her DNA within the interior matrix?"

Angel frowned, she was starting to get the feeling he really _was_ just making up words now, "I don't think so?"

"Maybe a genetic…"

Thankfully his ramblings were cut off...when Donna slapped him.

"What was _that_ for?!" he cried, indignant, as he held his cheek.

" _Get_ me _to_ the _church_!" Donna shouted.

The Doctor tossed Angel the ophthalmoscope to put back before turning to the controls, "Right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?"

Angel watched him work sadly, knowing what he was doing, he was trying to force himself to move on from their loss, throwing himself into the next adventure as though it would help him heal. He always did that whenever he was upset or something was bothering him. If he didn't talk to her about it, which, she admitted, there _were_ times that he didn't, and she respected that. She knew very well that there were just...somethings you felt like you needed to deal with on your own, like...like the Vortex she could feel vaguely stirring inside her. She never pushed, but she always made sure that he knew she was there, to listen, to talk to, to just sit with.

She did know that his favored form of dealing with something was to ignore it and try to distract himself as long as possible. She had an inkling that it was his mind's way of giving itself, and him, time to come to terms with it before he was ready to speak to someone else about it. That might be the case because he DID talk to her, about a number of things, once he'd calmed down enough. But at first he would try to throw himself into an adventure or some sort of mission till he felt like he could deal with it.

But she knew though, she knew from 50 years of imprisonment and mourning her sister, that ignoring it only made it worse in the end. Ignoring it right from the start only made it more difficult to talk about later, and made the later that much farther away. Because once you started to ignore it, the danger was in continuing to do so, continuing to push it farther and farther into the back of your mind. She doubted that would happen with this situation though, Rose was just...too important to the _both_ of them to be forgotten in such a way.

Much like the Vortex inside her was too strong to just be forced down each and every time. It would keep popping up, stronger and stronger, like her feelings did, and she could only hope she could deal with them on her own.

She didn't want to worry the Doctor.

"Saint Mary's," Donna told him, cutting through her thoughts, "Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System..."

Angel smiled a little as she made her way over to the Doctor to help him out, pressing controls as she went, "She sounds just like you," she told him quietly.

He frowned at her, "How so?"

She nudged him, "Just after you regenerated, you were all pleased you'd gotten us to London, Earth, the Solar System...sound familiar?"

He gave her a small smile in return, dropping a kiss to her head, as he got back to the controls.

Donna looked over, spotting a purple blouse lying on one of the railings and snatched it up, "I knew it!" she hissed, "Acting all innocent," she stormed over to them, nearly shoving the blouse in the Doctor's face, "I'm not the first, am I? How many women have you abducted? And you!" she rounded on Angel, pointing at her as she worked on the other side of the console, "Are you a part of it? Of course you are. What do you do? Lure them in for him?"

The Doctor looked up to see the shirt before him, his face fell, "That's our friend's."

Angel looked up and stepped around the console to see what had happened.

"Where is she, then? Popped out for a spacewalk?"

"She's gone," Angel whispered, looking at the shirt sadly as well.

She'd gotten Rose that shirt.

It had been the girl's birthday and, while she knew what a birthday was, her previous incarnation hadn't the faintest idea how humans celebrated it, whether it was different from on Gallifrey. She'd begged and pleaded with the Doctor to help her find a gift, to help her surprise Rose. He'd caved almost instantly, commenting on how it was sweet she wanted to get the human a gift, but helped her nonetheless. She hadn't known what to get though, when Jack had offered her the idea of clothing. They'd touched down while Rose had been sleeping and they'd gone shopping, the three of them. The Doctor coming because he refused to let Angel out of his sight, on Earth, alone, with _Jack_. Though he had claimed at the time that it was because he wanted to get chips...yet mysteriously hadn't even thought to stop for some when they passed two chip shops on the way. Between the three of them, the boys had helped her select a lovely purple blouse.

Rose had loved it.

"Gone where?" Donna crossed her arms.

"We lost her," the Doctor said after a moment.

"Well, you can hurry up and lose me!" the ginger yelled, furious.

The Doctor turned back to the controls as Angel just kept looking sadly at the scrap of fabric.

Donna's gaze softened, sensing this was _truly_ a deep loss for the both of them, feeling particularly bad about the expression she was seeing on Angel's face, the girl had been so sweet to her, calm, not at all offended while she'd been shouting her head off and accusing them of all sorts of things, and she'd...hurt her feelings, "How do you mean, 'lost?'"

Angel just stepped forward and gently took the clothing from Donna's hand, walking away with it to put it somewhere safe as the Doctor got back to the controls, "Right! Chiswick."

~8~

Friends and family of Donna's rushed past each other outside St. Mary's as they tried to find the missing bride. Her mother pushed her way through the throngs of people, talking to someone on her mobile, "No, she didn't run away. We're not talking jitters. She literally _vanished_. Now, go and check the house and see if she's there," she hung up and turned to someone in the crowd, "Oh, Angelica, that's not helping, is it? Now, smarten up."

"Sorry," Angelica replied meekly.

Donna's fiancé walked over to her mother as she spotted him, "Lance, any sign?"

He shook his head, "I've looked all around and I can't find her. Where the hell did she go?" he turned and disappeared into the crowd again.

"Showing off, that's what she is!" she turned to her husband, "First day at school, she was sent home for biting."

"Well, it's a bit more serious than that," he countered, concerned, "She's never disappeared before!"

"She didn't disappear, it's a trick!" she replied contemptuously, "It's one of her silly little 'look at me' party pieces," she paused, suddenly worried, "What if she's dead?"

"Oh, don't say that!" he pulled her into a hug.

~8~

Donna stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around at the street they'd landed on, right time, right planet…but most certainly _not_ the right location, "I said 'Saint Mary's.' What sort of Martians _are_ you? Where's this?"

The Doctor looked over at Angel as she stroked the corner of the TARDIS in concern, "Something's wrong with her..." she breathed, shaking her head, "What is it girl?" she asked the box, "Are you alright?"

The Doctor nodded, looking up at the ship as well, "It's like it's...recalibrating!" he turned and rushed back in, Angel going with him, "It's digesting."

Donna stood outside with her mouth open, now noticing the size of the ship on the outside, a small police box.

"You couldn't have eaten anything odd could you?" Angel asked, placing a hand on the rotor, stroking it, "We haven't gone anywhere too bad..." she sighed, really very worried, this...this actually _wasn't_ something she had encountered with a TARDIS before, it was concerning her a great deal as a result, "What's wrong old girl?"

For the first time, she really _didn't_ know what to do, what was wrong, or how to fix it.

"Donna?" the Doctor called out to her, "You've really gotta think. Is there anything that might've caused this?"

But Donna wasn't listening as she paced around the outside of the TARDIS, feeling the walls in bewilderment.

"Anything you might've done? Any sort of alien contacts? We can't let you go wandering off in case you're dangerous. I mean, have you...have you seen lights in the sky? Or...did you touch something? Something…something different? Something strange? Something made out of a sort of metal or..."

"Who're you getting married to?" Angel cut in, something about that, about this whole wedding, just...feeling funny to her, "Is he alright? There's nothing strange about him? Nothing off or..."

Donna completed her circle and popped her head back inside to check if she had been imagining it, but it really _was_ just as big as she thought. She stumbled back, her hands over her mouth.

"Are you sure he's human?" the Doctor agreed, picking up on Angel's line of thinking, "He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he?"

"Donna?" Angel looked over to see Donna running away.

They quickly ran after her, shutting the doors behind them, "Donna!" the Doctor shouted as they ran over to her, falling into step on either side of her.

"Leave me alone," she waved them off, "I just want to get married."

"Come back to the TARDIS."

"No way. That box is too...weird."

"She's just bigger on the inside, that's all," Angel laughed a bit.

"Oh!" Donna scoffed, "That's all?"

"People are the same way you know."

Donna checked her watch and sighed, "Ten past three. I'm gonna miss it."

"You can phone them," the Doctor suggested, "Tell them where you are..."

"How do I do that?"

"Haven't you got a mobile?"

Donna stopped and looked up at him, "I'm in my wedding dress. It doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting at Chez Alison, the one thing I forgot to say was 'Give me _pockets_!'"

"...this man you're marrying," the Doctor scratched his ear, uncomfortable, "What's his name?"

"Lance," Donna sighed, smiling.

"Good luck Lance."

"Oi!" Donna shouted, now angry, "No stupid Martians are gonna stop me from getting married. To hell with you!" she stormed off.

"We're…we're not...we're not...we're not from Mars," he muttered.

Angel just glanced down at herself, "Do we _really_ look like we're from _Mars_?" she asked him.

He had to smile at that, "If we do, you're the most beautiful Martian I've ever seen."

She blushed, "Stop that."

"Never," he winked, taking her hand to press a kiss to the back of it before leading her off after Donna as the woman rushed down a busy street.

"Taxi!" she shouted, trying to hail one as it ignored her, "Why's his light on?"

"There's another one!" the Doctor pointed as he ran towards it, trying to catch it.

"Taxi!" Donna called, stumbling on to the road in their effort, but again it drove past, "Oi!"

"There's one!" Angel turned, waving, as it continued on.

"Oi!" Donna nearly stomped her foot.

"Do you have this effect on _everyone_?" the Doctor asked the woman, "Why aren't they stopping?"

"They think I'm in fancy dress."

One drove past, tooting the horn, "Stay off the scotch darlin'!"

"They think I'm drunk!"

Two men in their car turned to yell out the window, "You're fooling no one, mate!"

"They think I'm in _drag_!" she glared, especially when the Doctor looked at her appraisingly.

"You hail a cab by whistling right?" Angel asked, for all her new understanding of humans there were still some things that escaped her. The Doctor nodded and so she put her fingers in her mouth and let out a shrill whistle, smiling when a cab stopped short and they piled into the back.

It was a little cramped though, so the Doctor grinned widely, pulling Angel onto his lap to make room for Donna and her dress. He wrapped his arms around Angel's waist, absolutely beaming at having her in that position, ' _I could get used to this,_ ' he commented in her mind, resting his head on her arm and looking at her.

She relaxed back against him, content, ' _I think I already am._ '

And she was being truthful, she loved the feeling of being in his arms. She just felt...so safe. So warm and loved and protected, like nothing bad could ever happen to her when she was in his arms, when she was with him in general. She loved it, she loved how fast her hearts raced when he was near, how wide she smiled when he just looked at her, and that sparkle in his eyes when he told her he loved her, she couldn't ever seem to catch her breath when he did it. She just...loved him. _So much_.

"Saint Mary's in Chiswick," Donna told the driver, "Just off Hayden Road. It's an emergency, I'm getting married! Just...hurry up!"

"You know it'll cost you, sweetheart?" the driver replied, "Double rates today."

"Oh, my God!" Donna turned to the Doctor and Angel, "Have you got any money?"

"Um..." the Doctor looked at Angel who patted the pockets of her jeans but shook her head, "No. And you?"

"Pockets!" she pointed to her dress.

~8~

The Doctor slammed the door of the cab shut as they all stood on the sidewalk, his arm around Angel's waist.

"...and that goes double for your mother!" Donna shouted as he drove off, having been berating him since he'd pulled over, "I'll have him. I've got his number. I'll have him. Talk about the Christmas Spirit."

"Is it Christmas?" the Doctor looked around, a bit surprised.

"Well, duh. Maybe not on Mars, but here it's Christmas Eve."

"Oh I hope this isn't like last Christmas," Angel remarked softly, recalling the battle with the Sycorax and Rose's anger...the Doctor's regeneration, his healing coma, his one heart giving out...

The Doctor pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her hair as he saw where her thoughts were going, reassuring her he was still there, he was fine, he'd survived and he would never leave her, silently promising himself he wouldn't ever put her in that situation again. He'd be with her till the very end, he knew that, nothing would ever pull him away from her like that, nothing would keep him from protecting her, being there for her, being _with_ her.

Angel smiled, closing her eyes a moment, to rest her forehead against his chin, taking a breath, breathing in his scent, it reassured her in ways she couldn't begin to describe. Bananas and tea and the smell of the TARDIS, just so him. She didn't even need to have his arms around her to calm her at times, just a hint of his scent, and she could feel her hearts slow down. Though, having his arms around her, she _did_ like that, _very_ much.

Except sometimes it had the opposite effect of calming her down.

"Phone box!" Donna whacked him on the arm, jostling him and Angel in the process, before she dashed off, "We can reverse the charges!"

"How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?" the Doctor asked as they followed her.

"Can't bear it. I hate Christmas. Honeymoon in Morocco. Sunshine, lovely," Angel held the door open as Donna got in the box, "What's the operator? I've not done this in years. What do you dial? 100?"

The Doctor just flashed the sonic across the phone, "Just…just call direct."

Donna looked at him, startled, when the dial tone buzzed, "What did you do?"

"Something…Martian," he replied, looking around, distracted, "Now, phone. We'll get money!" he sprinted off with Angel to the nearest cash machine where a man was using it first, being aggravatingly slow…at least to the Doctor. He hopped from foot to foot impatiently.

"Oh, answer the phone!" Donna remarked, punching the numbers in the phone box.

~8~

Donna's mother's phone rang and she answered it, "Hello?! Oh, no! The battery's gone! Has anyone got a charger?"

"Have you tried the hotel?" Lance called into his own phone, "Hello? Hello?" he looked down at it to see it was dead, "Vicar, is your phone working? Mine's run out!"

The Vicar ignored him, already on his phone, "I've got one wedding about to arrive and another wedding refusing to leave, so yes, I _do_ think it's a police matter."

~8~

"Mum, get off the phone and listen," Donna left a message, "I'm in…" she looked around, "Oh my God, I dunno where I am! It's...it's a street. And there's W.H. Smith...but it's definitely Earth."

~8~

The Doctor grew more agitated by the second till Angel chuckled. He looked at her with a frown, but she just smiled and reached up, tugging his tie lightly, pulling him down and kissing him soundly for quite a few moments. She pulled away, catching sight of something out of the corner of her eye, but the Doctor reached up and cupped her cheek, pulling her back to him, kissing her to the point of breathlessness. It was never enough, one kiss. Never.

"The um..." she blinked quite a bit as he slowly pulled away, looking down at her softly, "The machine's free."

He blinked and looked over, seeing that the man who had been using the cash machine had long since left with his transaction. He turned, pecking her twice more, she certainly knew how to handle him, he would give her thought. She laughed, tugging him, by the hand this time, over to the machine, keeping a lookout as he flashed it with the sonic, taking the cash that expelled from it.

~8~

Donna stepped out of the phone box and turned to a woman on the street, "Excuse me...I'm _begging_ you. I'm getting _married_ , I really am and I'm late and I just need to borrow a tenner and I'll pay you back I _promise_ and it's Christmas."

~8~

The Doctor smiled as he looked down at the money, when Angel stiffened beside him, "What is it?" he looked at her.

"Pilot fish," she muttered, her gaze on something across the way. He followed it to see a trio of masked Santas playing trumpets. They watched as the Santas lowered their weapons slowly.

"Taxi!" they heard Donna shout. They looked over to see Donna getting in one back by the box, "Thanks for nothing, spaceman! I'll see you in court!"

The cab pulled away just as a masked Santa looked out from the driver's window.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case it was read over in the first A/N (because I know they can be ridiculously long at times, sorry!), as promised, for the 10th Angel, I sort of think Eternal Love by Future World Music is an appropriate theme song :) 
> 
> But as for this story, I am really excited to introduce Donna to Angel, because they're both gingers! I mentioned in a previous note in a previous story that Angel's hair color will be very important at the start of this story, I think you might be seeing why now. Angel's blonde hair...Rose. Angel's red hair...Donna. I can say, both women will become someone important to Angel in a familial way, which means there's a spot open for 'best friend in the Universe' for another companion...Martha! :) We all know who Martha will become to Mickey, so it's almost fitting in a way that Martha would be her best friend, while Mickey was her companion :)
> 
> I can also say this, this episode will actually see Angel starting to see the Vortex inside her in a different way, which will be the basis for a secondary subplot that will run through this story :) Won't say what it is just yet though :) We will be seeing a lot of things developing in this story though, the Doctor and Angel will be starting on the second step in the Mating process soon, Angel's powers will be getting stronger, her 'feelings' will certainly be starting to strengthen as well. And all of this on top of the Master...ooh...I can't wait!


	2. The Runaway Bride: The Reception

"Donna!" they cried.

But it was too late.

The car drove off and the Doctor looked back at the Santas, readying their instruments as though weapons. His hearts were racing, he knew what the Pilot Fish were capable of, even being in a healing coma last Christmas, he knew, he'd heard the devastation the Pilot Fish and their other devices had caused. They were deadly, they were armed, and they were being controlled by something else, something worse was coming...

And _Angel_ was right there, in the open, a target.

Angel though, wasn't looking at the other Pilot Fish, she was focused more on the cab as it grew smaller and smaller. This _couldn't_ be happening, not _again_ , they'd JUST met Donna and already she was in danger, already they'd failed to protect her. Already, SHE'D failed to protect her.

She didn't know what it was, she didn't know why this was affecting her so powerfully but...Donna...there was something _about_ her. Something different. Something unique. Something...special. Donna was important, to _her_. Already the ginger was important to her. That should startle her, that shouldn't make sense, they'd known the woman barely five minutes and already she was terrified something would happen to her.

What was the point of her feelings, what was the point in being a precog if she couldn't even see Donna was in danger, that something as simple as a cab was a trap?! Honestly! She'd known there was something wrong with a man's face, that Cathica's name being like 'cat' was important, but she couldn't see THIS?

She closed her eyes, trying to calm down...

And her mind actually went to Mickey.

And she smiled.

Psychics can't see everything.

Mickey was brilliant.

And Mickey was _right_.

She took a breath, getting frustrated wouldn't help. Getting frustrated would only make her stressed, distracted, and she _needed_ to be _focused_ , she needed to be able to _notice_ if a feeling struck her, not worrying about whether it would or why it hadn't. Do what she could.

Her feelings WERE getting stronger. As much as that terrified her, she knew though...the stronger they grew the more she'd be able to help. She just had to hope that...while her _feelings_ grew stronger, the _Vortex_ wouldn't grow too strong. She could feel it now, lingering. At first it had been tiny, insignificant bursts that she could feel blink in and out, often when she was in danger or the Doctor was in trouble. But...facing the Daleks, it had risen to the surface more than it ever had, it had lingered nearer to the surface. And now...now it was _still_ there, now she could _feel_ it, like a faint tingle through her, very faint, like the softest of breezes.

She looked over at the Doctor as he spun around, trying to find some way to stop the Pilot Fish or at least distract them, "Donna's pockets!" she shouted, catching sight of the cash machine.

The Doctor looked at her, momentarily confused as to what on Earth she was going on about Donna's pockets for, before he saw where she was looking. He quickly soniced the cash machine, the notes flying from it, getting everywhere. People rushed over in a mad scramble to pick up the bills, distracting the Santas. He grabbed her hand and they ran back for the TARDIS.

~8~

"I promise you, mate," Donna told the driver, "I'll give you the rest when we get there. Oh, I look a mess," she pulled off her veil, trying to catch her breath, "Hurry up!"

~8~

The Doctor pulled out the key to the TARDIS as they sprinted over to her. He shoved against the doors, scrambling to try and get the key into the lock, far too frantic to manage it though.

"Move," Angel called, grabbing the handle and pushing...

The doors opened.

The Doctor stood there, gaping a moment, his hand still half-raised with the key sticking out of it as though to be put into the door, his eyes wide, "How did you..."

"I know all the tricks about a TARDIS Doctor," she smiled at him as she ran to the console, starting the engines up, "What?" she glanced at him, "Did you think I walked around Gallifrey with an enormous ring of TARDIS keys?" she laughed, "I'd have been dragged down by the weight of it there'd be so many."

"But..." he shook his head, still confused.

"We _grew_ the TARDISes," she told him, "They trusted us to care for them, enough to let us in," she patted the console, "The TARDISes don't just share a psychic link with their pilots, but with each other as well," she smiled softly, "She trusts me," and looked up at the rotor, "Don't you old girl?"

"Huh..." he murmured, hearing the TARDIS faintly humming.

She looked over at him again, still just...standing there, "Any day now Doctor."

"Right!" he cried, dashing in.

~8~

"Hold on a minute, I said 'Chiswick,'" Donna told the driver, "You've missed the turning."

No reply.

"'Scuse me? We should've turned off back there. We're going the wrong way!"

~8~

"Oi!" Angel shouted as the Doctor punched the console with his fist and then hit it with a mallet, "Stop _doing_ that to her!"

~8~

The taxi sped off, onto the motorway, cutting across lanes of traffic, causing other cars to beep their horns.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm late for the wedding. My own wedding. Do you get that?"

~8~

Angel brought up the monitor, tracing the taxi's progress.

The Doctor glanced over, watching her work, she was so in her element when it came to TARDISes. She'd done almost everything since they'd reached the box. Yes, he'd hit a few controls, but there she was, setting the course, tracking Donna, piloting the box, and doing well at it for how little HE was doing in staring at her. She was flying it in a way he'd never seen the box flown before, especially not by him, so...in sync with what it was doing, what needed to be done, like she was just a part of the machine, like the machine was an extension of her.

She was amazing to watch, working away, hitting levers and buttons and knobs, flawless, like she was dancing a choreographed routine.

She was beautiful.

~8~

"Turn around!" Donna yelled, "Turn this cab around right now! Are you deaf or what?" she lunged forward and pulled Santa's hood down...only to reveal a robot sitting there, steering.

She fell back, shocked, "Oh, my God," she started pushing on the doors and windows, trying to get out, but was unable to. She turned, hitting the glass behind her, trying to get the attention of other drivers, "Help me! Help me! Help me!" she pummeled the glass, "Help me! Help me!"

A man in a red van noticed her but was unable to do anything on the motorway.

"Help me! Help me! Get me out! Help me! Help me! I'm being driven by a robot!"

~8~

Sparks flew out of the TARDIS console as it tilted dangerously, "I said twist it to the _left_!" Angel called.

"But you said 'right!'" the Doctor countered, quickly reached out and twisted the knob back the other way.

"Because you _asked_ if it was supposed to go to the left!"

"Well, next time just say correct!"

She laughed, "I'd rather say correctamundo."

He smiled at her, his eyes sparkling, only they could this sort of conversation while trying to pilot an old police telephone box through space and time to follow a taxi driven by a robotic Santa who had kidnapped a ginger woman in her wedding dress on Christmas Eve...

And then the console sparked again, making him snap his hand away, "Behave!" he shouted, hitting it with the mallet.

~8~

Donna looked up in shock as she saw the TARDIS fall out of the sky just above her, "...you are _kidding_ me."

Two children in a neighboring car stared in amazement at the blue box as well.

~8~

Angel slapped the Doctor's hands away from the console as he tried to hit it with the mallet _again_ , "Just go help Donna!" she pushed him a bit towards the doors, "I can handle this."

"By yourself?" the Doctor looked at her, his brows furrowed. HE could barely fly the TARDIS by himself, the console being designed for six pilots after all. It had been just him for so long. Having Angel there though, even cutting his work in half, still made for a bumpy ride. And...heaven help him...he was staring to see Angel's brilliance in teaching their human companions a thing or two about the different controls. If he, Angel, Rose, and Mickey had been able to pilot the box...well...

Actually, no, he pouted at the thought, he completely believed half the adventures they ended up in were the result of his shoddy piloting. And he wouldn't give those up for the world.

Angel rolled her eyes, "Doctor I could pilot a Class-A TARDIS by myself…"

"Anyone can do that. They're built for one pilot."

"Before I could _walk_!"

"Oh," he nodded, blinking, recalling _exactly_ what her purpose had been on Gallifrey before the War. If _anyone_ could pilot a Type 40 TARDIS as smoothly as he needed right now, it would be her, "Ok! Right then," he turned and ran to the doors as she ran around the console, setting the controls, "Open the door!" he shouted, seeing Donna pressed against the glass of the taxi's window.

"Do you what?" she frowned, not hearing him.

"Open the door!"

"I can't, it's locked!" she pulled on the door as though to demonstrate. He soniced it quickly and she, instead, pulled the window down, "Santa's a robot!"

"Donna, open _the door_."

"What for?!"

"You've got to jump!"

"I'm not bleedin' flipping _jumping_ , I'm supposed to be getting _married_!"

The robot driver put his foot down and the taxi sped off.

Angel groaned, "I'm sorry about this girl," she apologized to the TARDIS, before pulling a lever, causing a small explosion at the console. She flinched back a moment before running around it again, just barely managing to keep the TARDIS flying above the roofs of the cars along the motorway, "You can do it, just a little longer..."

The children in the neighboring car watched excitedly as the TARDIS pulled up to the taxi again.

The Doctor reached out and soniced the driver, disabling it, "Listen to me, you've _got to_ jump."

"I'm not jumping on a motorway," she said, firm.

"Whatever that thing is!" Angel shouted from inside, "It needs you. And whatever that may be, Donna it won't be good."

"Trust her," the Doctor agreed, "Now, come on!"

"I'm in my wedding dress!" Donna shouted.

"Yes!" he rolled his eyes, exasperated, "You look lovely! Come on!"

Donna opened the door and positioned herself, ready to jump, as the Doctor held out his arms to her, Angel trying to pilot the TARDIS just a bit closer.

The children in the next car chanted 'jump!' watching them.

"I can't do it," Donna shook her head, scared.

"Trust me," the Doctor told her calmly.

"Is that what you said to her?" Donna looked up at him, "Your friend? The one you lost? Did _she_ trust you?"

"Yes, she did. And she is _not_ dead. She is so _alive_. Now, _jump_!"

Donna, with a scream, jumped out of the taxi and landed on top of the Doctor, both of them falling to the floor.

The children cheered as the doors slammed shut and Angel piloted the TARDIS straight into the sky.

~8~

Donna looked at her watch, half past three, as the Doctor tried to extinguish some smoke rising out of the TARDIS doors with an extinguisher while Angel watched on, concerned, her hand on the TARDIS's side, a small hanky the Doctor had given her over her nose and mouth to protect her from the smoke.

She'd tried to tell the Doctor to just turn on the extractor fans, but he'd rushed them both out as soon as the flames had erupted on the console before he turned back and tried to put them out. She could tell the TARDIS would be alright soon, it was like...her stomach was upset or something. No, really, HER stomach _was_ upset, just slightly, but she couldn't help but feel like, maybe, that was something like what the TARDIS was experiencing. She didn't think the two were related, they couldn't be, but it just seemed like a good way to describe what was wrong with the magic box.

"The funny thing is," the Doctor remarked as he shut the door and turned to Angel, taking the hanky to tap her on the nose before he put it back in his pocket. He took her hand and walked over to Donna with her, Angel glancing back at the TARDIS for a moment before staring out off the rooftop, "For a spaceship, it doesn't really do that much flying. We'd better give it a couple of hours..."

"Are you alright Donna?" Angel cut in, noticing Donna's solemn expression, the slightly heartbroken quality in her gaze as she too stared out at the buildings around them.

Donna sighed, "Doesn't matter."

And then Angel realized, "Did we miss it?" she asked softly, reaching out to put a hand on the woman's shoulder, trying to offer her some comfort.

"Yeah," she nodded sadly.

Angel nodded as well, weddings, from what she knew, were a rather large deal with humans and she could tell Donna was devastated to have missed it.

On Gallifrey weddings, in Earth terms, didn't really exist. There were small ceremonies, she supposed, to celebrate a joining of two families, much like the Doctor had been a part of to his previous 'wife.' But those ceremonies were basically just the two families gathering together for a dinner, the pair in question signing a document, and...that was really it. There was no true ceremony, it was basically a dinner and you'd go on your way but with a spouse. Some were more joyous events, when the pair in question actually cared for one another. Mostly though, those ceremonies were the result of family lines trying to merge, to continue.

Most were pre-arranged.

Matings though, they were far more tricky to explain. They could take _years_ to complete, it really was a process of getting to know your Mate, of letting them in, of letting them become such a part of you that you could no longer survive without them.

Time Lords Mated for life.

And honestly, where did the humans think that sort of expression came from?

Well...there was ONE way to live on...but it was practically sacrilege among their people and rarely _ever_ even _spoken_ of. To survive past your Mate...it just _didn't_ happen, it was never really something the other Mate even WANTED to happen. To live for eternity, or however long they could last, knowing that the only person meant for you, the only person who had touched your soul so deeply, was gone...to have HAD that connection and lost it, to live without it...that was the worst sort of punishment. It wasn't even painful, not physically, but could be so from within.

The Matings, taking so long to accomplish, were marked solely between the Mated pair, for only THEY would know when they were ready to finish the process. It was such an intimate, private moment...unless they decided to tell their families, which didn't always happen as, opposed to the pre-arrangements, Matings were more for a Mated pair's happiness and not the satisfaction of the families, and so it was hardly ever brought up to others. It wasn't like they put up a balloon or anything announcing it to the planet. It was a touching moment meant to be treasured between the Mated pair forever.

"Well, you can book another date..." the Doctor suggested, pulling Angel from her musings, more by his thumb stroking her knuckles than his words though.

"Course we can," Donna supposed.

"Still got the honeymoon…"

"It's just a holiday now."

"Yeah...yeah...sorry."

"It's not your fault," she waved him off.

"That's new," Angel remarked jokingly.

"Wish we had a time machine," Donna laughed a bit, "Then we could go back and get it right."

"...yeah," the Doctor trailed, "Yeah. But...even if we did..."

"We ought not go back in a personal timeline," Angel recited, one of the many age old lessons the Time Lords had discovered over the course of their existence. It had been one reason she'd been so...hesitant...when Rose requested they meet her father when he was still alive. While Rose wasn't technically a 'personal' timeline in the context of time travel, Time Lords, and a TARDIS, she was still close enough to them that it was a terrible stretch.

One, she could admit now, they should never have allowed the first time. Going back a second time could nearly be seen as a crime on their planet.

But...Rose had been so sad, yet so hopeful, and...she could empathize with the girl. She'd have given _anything_ , forsaken the laws of their people if she had the strength, to go back and see her mother one more time. Now it could never be, but Rose had still had that chance. She'd thought they'd be safe, since Rose and Pete were human, _hoped_ they'd be safe was more like it. She should have trusted her feelings then, insisted that they not go.

"Apparently," the Doctor had to add, trying to make it seem like they didn't have a knowledge of time travel.

It was difficult, he'd noticed, for Angel to NOT talk about it when it was brought up, she just loved the fact that she actually KNEW about it, could explain it. And he _did_ love hearing her talk about it, there weren't many people he could broach the topic with and debate with, but Angel...well, she actually won nearly every time they talked about the effects of time travel. Well, she would, TARDISes were her life and they were the main mode of time transportation for their people. That and her feelings. She always seemed to know where he'd be going with an argument and stem him off before he could finish it. He loved it.

Donna gave them a suspicious look before going to sit on the edge of the roof, the Doctor sitting on one side of her, watching Angel curiously as she moved to sit on Donna's other side instead of by him. He draped his jacket over Donna's shoulders as she tugged on it, "God, you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat."

"Oh and you'd better put this on," he pulled out a simple golden ring from his pocket.

"Oh, do you _have_ to rub it in?"

"Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden," he slipped it onto her finger, "With this ring, I thee bio-damp."

"For better or for worse," Donna joked, earning a smile from them, "So, come on then," she absently linked her arm with Angel's, making the girl beam and scoot closer, "Robot Santas, what are they for?"

"Ah, your basic robo-scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. We met them last Christmas."

"Why, what happened then?"

He blinked, "...great big spaceship? Hovering over London? You didn't notice?"

"I had a bit of a hangover," she dismissed it.

"We were just over there for Christmas," Angel nodded into the distance, "In the Powell Estate."

The Doctor nodded, "With this...family. Our friend, she had this family. Well, they were..." he sighed, "Still...gone now."

"Your friend...who was she?" Donna asked carefully.

"Question is," the Doctor didn't answer, "What do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with _you_?"

"And how in the Universe did you manage to get inside the TARDIS?" Angel added, pondering the thought, trying to figure it out. It should have been easy, she KNEW TARDISes better than most, but she was drawing a blank on just what could have possibly gotten the woman from Earth, through space, through the defenses and shields, and into the console room.

"I don't know..." the Doctor contemplated Donna for a moment, before pulling out the sonic and scanning her, "What's your job?"

"I'm a secretary," Donna sighed.

"It's weird. I mean, you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important..."

"Doctor," Angel cut in, a disapproving look on her face.

He looked a bit bashful as he realized what he'd said.

"This friend of yours, just before she left, did she punch you in the face?" Donna asked.

"Don't worry Donna," Angel nudged her, tugging on their linked arms, "I happen to think that _nothing_ he just said is true."

Donna smiled at her, that girl really was just too sweet, before she noticed the sonic was beeping at her. She scowled and turned, slapping the screwdriver away, "Stop bleeping me!"

Angel laughed a moment at the Doctor's pout, before he put the sonic away. She eyed Donna, "Where do you work again?" she asked, sensing that it might be relative.

"I'm at H.C. Clements," she turned to Angel, much rather wanting to talk to her than the prat on her other side, "It's where I met Lance. I was temping. I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought, I'm never gonna fit in here. And then he made me a coffee," she smiled, recalling it, "I mean, that just doesn't happen. _Nobody_ gets the secretaries a coffee," Angel's smile started to fade at that, "And Lance, he's the _head of HR_! He don't need to bother with _me_! But he was nice, he was funny…" she trailed off, thinking of the times they would laugh and joke at work, "And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him, one cup of coffee. That was it. What about you two?"

Angel blinked, surprised, "I'm sorry?"

Donna smirked, "Don't go playing all innocent," she laughed, "I saw those kisses you two were sneaking. The cash machine weren't THAT far away. So, how'd you meet him?"

"HE is right here," the Doctor reminded Donna, but she just waved him off, not even turning around, focused on Angel.

Angel smiled, "He actually rescued me."

"Quite the 'knight in shining armor' then is he?" Donna sighed, despite believing that the two had kidnapped her at first, she COULD tell that the Doctor seemed like quite the hero figure.

"Still right here," the Doctor cut in.

"I was trapped in an alien museum..." Angel continued.

"Because you're an alien?" Donna listened closely.

"Right," she nodded, "With a very BAD alien only a few doors away. The Doctor appeared and...next thing I know, I'm being released, right into his arms near enough," she looked across Donna to the Doctor, "Finally felt like I was safe, like...like I could just _breathe_ again..." he gazed at her softly, he knew that feeling, "Haven't left his side since."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Oh about..." Angel squinted, time was so hard to define in a TARDIS, "A year?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Oh more than that."

Angel looked at him, "But we've been _Mated_ a year," before frowning, "Isn't that what a human defines as 'together?'"

Donna blinked, not quite sure what this Mating thing was, but assuming it was like dating or something for Martians, "Sounds about right," she nodded, before _she_ frowned and turned to the Doctor, "Why? How long do YOU think you've been together?"

He smiled, his gaze still on Angel, "The moment I saw her, I knew she was something special. I knew she was for me."

It felt amazing to be able to say that, to admit it. The last him hadn't understood. But...the minute he'd sensed her, the moment he'd touched her, the second he looked into her eyes...he'd felt... _something_. Something... _deep_. And he hadn't understood, but he did now. And it was wonderful.

Angel blushed.

"Aww," Donna cooed, nudging Angel as she blushed more.

Angel cleared her throat, "How long have you and Lance, um, been together?"

Donna sighed, dreamy, "Just like you Doctor," she remarked, "Almost since we met, six months ago."

"And he made you coffee every day?" Angel guessed, a frown starting to grow on her face again.

"Yeah."

"Bit quick, to get married..." the Doctor murmured, not having missed the look on Angel's face.

"Well...he insisted," Donna smiled, thinking back to how _she_ had been the one to propose, "And he nagged...and he _nagged_ me..." she'd basically chased him down several flights of stairs, imploring him to marry her, "And he just wore me down and then finally, I just...gave in," she'd nearly begged him with incessant 'pleases' for _weeks_ before he said yes.

"And what's H.C. Clements do?" Angel asked, getting back on topic. She'd have loved to hear more about Donna's relationship, because it clearly made the woman VERY happy, and she liked that, seeing people happy, but...something was just nagging _her_ about this, about the job Donna had.

"Oh, security systems, you know...entry codes, ID cards, that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's a posh name for 'locksmiths.'"

"Keys…" Angel mused a moment, looking out at the City before glancing up at the sky.

"Anyway, enough of my CV," Donna shook her head, "Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is gonna be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian-girl," she nudged Angel. In the short time she'd known them, the girl really was a better talker than the Doctor...blimey that bloke could ramble.

"Yeah," the Doctor said, "We're not from Mars."

Donna nodded, the Doctor and Angel standing to help her up, not really paying attention to what he was saying, too worried about thinking on what would happen when they made it back, "Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's gonna be _heartbroken_."

~8~

They strolled into the reception to see the party in full swing… _without_ Donna. Everyone was dancing or chatting, just having a merry old time, as Donna looked at them, thunderstruck. She folded her arms and glared, when her mother spotted her, the rest of the room soon doing the same, "You _had_ the reception without me?" she hissed.

"Donna...what happened to ya?" Lance walked over, concerned, as Angel eyed him critically, _instantly_ not liking him.

"You had the reception _without me_?" her voice rose a notch.

There was an awkward pause when…

"Hello!" the Doctor said cheerily, "I'm the Doctor, this is Angel."

"They had _the reception_ without me!" Donna turned to them.

"Yes, we gathered."

"Now SHE sounds like YOU," Angel remarked quietly to him, thinking about how he'd repeated 'what' three times in the TARDIS when Donna had first appeared.

"Well, it was all paid for, why not?" a blonde woman replied.

"Thank you, _Nerys_ ," Donna rolled her eyes.

The Doctor and Angel exchanged a look, so that was Nerys.

"Well, what were we _supposed_ to do?" Donna's mother strode forward, "I got your silly little message in the end, 'I'm on Earth?' Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick because I'd _love_ to know…"

The whole room erupted into people talking all over each other. Donna looked around at the babble of voices before bursting into tears. The crowd instantly sighed as Lance hugged her, letting her cry on his shoulder. Everyone cheered and applauded the action...when Donna winked at the Doctor and Angel through her 'tears,' they just smirked, Angel shaking her head at the woman.

~8~

The reception continued, though now Donna was a _part_ of it.

The Doctor and Angel leaned against a bar, the Doctor smiling slightly with his arm around Angel's shoulders as he watched Donna have fun, before glancing at Angel to see her frowning as she eyed the people curiously, "Everything alright?" he asked her quietly.

She shook her head slowly, "I just can't shake the feeling that something about all this is just _wrong_. H.C. Clements, even _him_ ," she nodded at Lance.

The Doctor nodded, knowing better than to doubt her instinct, "Well let's find out shall we?" he smiled at her before turning and gesturing to a man's phone, asking to borrow it. The man nodded, handing it over as the Doctor quickly put on his glasses, doing a WAP search for the firm. He glanced up, pulling out the sonic and flashing it to speed up the search.

His eyes widened, as did Angel's when he showed her the result, 'Sole Prop. Torchwood.'

He closed the phone and handed it back to the man, before looking around and catching sight of a cameraman off to the side, recording everything. He nudged her a bit, nodding over to the corner, at the man, before they both got up and headed over.

~8~

The cameraman replayed the scene he'd filmed at the church, "I taped the whole thing, they've all had a look. They said 'sell it to You've Been Framed.' I said 'more like the News.' Here we are..." he played the footage, the camera closing up on Donna's face as she turned into golden particles with a scream.

"Can't be!" the Doctor's eyes widened, "Play it again?"

The cameraman nodded, "Clever, mind! Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping."

They watched again as the same thing happened, the Doctor's brows furrowed incredulously, "But that looks like...Huon particles!"

"But…that's _impossible_ ," Angel shook her head, vaguely recalling mentions of the particles from a class at the Academy. All she knew about them, outside use in a TARDIS, was that they were very old and said to be extinct. If that was what was in Donna...then it made sense now how she'd gotten into the TARDIS, it made sense why the TARDIS had reacted the way she had.

"What's that?" the cameraman looked at them.

The Doctor shook his head, "Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years! They're ancient. So old that..." his eyes suddenly turned to Donna's finger where the bio-damper was, "...it can't be hidden by a bio-damper!" he dashed off to the window with Angel, seeing a few Santas approaching, before running back to Donna, "Donna! Donna, they've found you."

Angel closed her eyes a moment, her face scrunching...

'... _They're already there_...'

'... _Everyone get away from them!_...'

'... _Get down!_...'

"But you said I was safe!" Donna exclaimed as Angel's eyes snapped open.

"The bio-damper doesn't work. We've got to get everyone out."

"Oh, my God, it's all my family..." Donna looked around.

"Out the back door!" the Doctor turned to lead her out.

"No!" Angel called, grabbing his arm and pulling him back, knowing from what she'd heard in her mind that, "They're already there…" and then her eyes widened as she saw the only thing the rest of the snippets could have been about looming before them, "And it's about to get worse…"

The Doctor turned around to see a huge green Christmas tree in the back of the room, "Christmas trees..." he breathed.

"What about them?" Donna shook her head.

"They kill," Angel replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! More Donna/Angel bonding :) And blushing Angel, gotta love the fluff! I hope that little bit more about Mating brought more things to light. There will actually be a comment in the next chapter about the thought of a possible Doctor/Angel wedding. I can say now, there won't be one, but we'll find out just why next chapter.


	3. The Runaway Bride: H.C. Clements

"Get away from the tree!" the Doctor shouted, rushing into the crowd, trying to push as many people as he could back.

"Don't touch the trees!" Donna called, ushering a group of children away. She had no idea how a Christmas tree could possibly kill someone...well...besides falling on them, if it was a rather large tree, the one in the room wasn't quite THAT big, but still...the Doctor and Angel had proven themselves to be trustworthy, to know what they were doing. If they believed the trees were dangerous, she'd listen to them.

"Get away from the Christmas trees!" Angel moved in as well, frantically trying to politely shove an old couple away from the tree, "Please! Everyone get away from them!"

"Out!" Donna shouted, trying to push her family back, "Lance, tell them!"

"Stay away from the tree!" the Doctor called, "Stay away from the tree!"

"Oh, for God's sakes," Donna's mother rolled her eyes, "The man's an idiot! Why? What's a Christmas tree gonna...oh!" she trailed off as the baubles began to float away from the tree in some sort of odd dance. There was a faint carol playing in the background to the dance, everyone watching, entranced, pleasantly surprised by the show they were getting.

The Doctor and Angel however, were FAR less thrilled as they watched the baubles and the humans alike, cautious, backing up ever so slowly into the crowd as it chattered away excitedly.

Angel frowned, turning her attention on the humans. Her gut was telling her to run and she couldn't fathom why THEY weren't as willing to back away as well. Didn't humans tend to shy away from things they didn't understand? Didn't they get startled easily? She supposed it must be the Christmas spirit though, no one ever expected something bad to happen at Christmas. She'd have thought they'd have learned given what happened last Christmas. But she supposed it would take something bigger than the Sycorax to finally get the humans to be wary during times of peace, aliens... _hostile_ aliens...wouldn't care what day it was.

She hated to think that though, hated the thought that the humans wouldn't even be able to enjoy their Christmases any longer if that were true. They deserved to live in peace, not attacked at every turn by aliens with guns and lasers and bombs...

Angel's eyes widened, and _bombs_!

"Get down!" she cried, grabbing the Doctor and Donna and pulling them down with her as she ducked.

The baubles suddenly started attacking them, creating small explosions around the room like bombs going off. Everyone screamed and ran for cover, now believing the Time Lords about the danger they were in. Donna pulled Lance over to a table to hide with her while Angel pulled the Doctor away from following the woman and over to a DJ stand, the two of them diving behind it to escape the baubles.

The Doctor looked around at where Angel had pulled them before beaming, an idea striking him, and stood up, seeing the Santas in a line in the back of the room, preparing for their next attack, "Oi! Santa! Word of advice: if you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver..." he held up the microphone, "...don't let him near the sound system," he held the sonic to the amplifiers, making a horrible, high-pitched feedback that had everyone covering their ears, including Angel as she was sitting right next to one of the speakers, as the Santas shook violently till they literally fell to pieces.

The Doctor pulled the sonic away as Angel slowly stood, rubbing her ears, "I think I'm deaf..." she mumbled, trying to hit one side of her head to jog her hearing back.

The Doctor just laughed and turned to her, pulling her to him to plant a kiss on her head, "You," and another on her nose, "Are," and one more on her lips, "Brilliant!" and kissed her once more on the lips, well, twice more, but he was just THAT excited and _any_ excuse to kiss his magnificent Mate he was going to take.

Literally.

She'd managed to make a small bit of tea the other day _without_ burning the water...he'd snogged her for about five minutes. Or so Rose had claimed before laughing at how much he seemed to love the New New Angel's new new lips...to which he'd just said that he loved _everything_ about the New New Angel, and the Old Angel as well, before proceeding to list every quality he was fond of in her...which had made her blush almost the same shade of red as her hair. He blinked, his hearts pinging at the memory of Rose, before he saw Angel blushing that red blush at having been kissed repeatedly in front of an audience, not that they were even really watching the Time Lords at the moment, and had to beam at that. He winked at her before hopping over the stall. He knew she probably had no idea why she'd pulled him to the DJ stand, physically PULLING him off is own path and over to there, but it was just her instinct, she was just brilliant. It was like how she just knew the walls in the library of Torchwood Manor were strong and safe.

He skid over to the pieces of the robots, Angel joining him a moment later, once her blush had faded and her hearts had slowed down, to look on over his shoulder.

"Alright, Stan..." Donna's father began helping people up, "You'll be alright. It's all over."

"Michael?" Donna looked at the children, "Connie? Oh Senita, do something useful."

The Doctor held up a controller from the robot's hand.

"But what is it?" Donna's mother looked at the Santas, "What _were_ they?"

Angel had to smile at that, THERE was the concern and attention that had been needed before. It truly was a shame that it had to arise from such an unexpected attack on their lives.

"Just stop wittering, just help 'em."

"Look at that, remote control for the decorations," the Doctor held up the control to Donna before handing it to Angel, "But there's a second remote control for the robots," he examined one of the heads, "They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession."

Angel nodded, "I think so too. But who?"

"Never mind all that," Donna cut in, "You're a doctor, people have been hurt..."

"Nah, they wanted you alive, look," he handed her a bauble, "They're not active _now_."

"All I'm saying, you could help…"

The Doctor held the head to his ear, "Gotta think of the bigger picture...there's still a signal!" he stood up and ran out, Angel throwing Donna an apologetic look as she followed after him.

"Donna...who are they?" Donna's mother called as she moved to follow them as well, "Who are they?"

Donna didn't answer as she truly didn't have one to give. Instead she turned and rushed after the pair, leaving her mother and her fiancé staring after her.

~8~

Donna stepped outside to see the Doctor and Angel standing a little ways away, the Doctor scanning the robotic head with the sonic as Angel frowned and glanced up at the sky a moment, her hand over her eyes, shading them as she squinted, "There's someone behind this," the Doctor was muttering, "Directing the robo-force."

"But why is it me?" Donna asked, frowning, crossing her arms in unease, the whole thing actually starting to hit her.

Being trapped in a cab was one thing, but actually having your family attacked by killer Christmas trees was quite another. They weren't just after her any longer, they WANTED her and they'd do anything, to anyone, to get her. She was starting to get a little worried for the two aliens before her. Angel had agreed that the Doctor was the 'knight in shining armor' type, he'd go gallivanting in without a thought if it meant saving someone...and she could just tell Angel was the same way. The girl had gone out of her way to comfort her, to help protect her, to calm her, she would probably do anything to help someone else. She...she didn't want them to get hurt for her. Which brought up a very important question.

"What have _I_ done?"

"Don't worry Donna," Angel turned to her, putting a comforting arm around her, rubbing her shoulder, "As soon as we find the controller, we can figure that out," she paused, thinking about the situation, "I...I don't think it's something you've DONE so much as something you... _are_."

Donna scoffed, "And what's THAT?"

Angel smiled, answering without a moment's hesitation, "Amazing."

"Stop it," she waved her off.

"It's true. You can believe me Donna, I don't lie," Angel crossed her hearts, "I'm really rubbish at it, you can ask him," she nodded at the Doctor.

"It's true," he agreed, nodding absently, still fiddling with the head.

"The Doctor lies all the time though," she added, "That's rule one when it comes to him, always lying. Me? I don't lie, that's rule two."

The Doctor paused in his work and looked at Angel, "I never to _you_ though."

Angel smiled at him, "I know," and looked at Donna, leaning in to whisper conspiratorially, "That's rule three."

Donna shook her head softly at them, those two really were a pair weren't they?

"Oh!" the Doctor cheered, raising the sonic to the air, "It's up there. Something in the sky."

~8~

In a star-shaped, web-like spaceship hovering above the Earth, an enormous, red claw tapped on a monitor where the trio was standing, a female voice rasped out, "Clever, clever, clever children. Travelling pair. They shall come to me and beautiful bride. Such secrets to unlock! I shall descend this night, I shall descend upon this Earth and shine!"

~8~

"I've lost the signal," the Doctor sighed, putting his sonic back, "Donna, we've got to get to your office, H.C. Clements. I think that's where it all started. Lance," he looked over at Donna's fiancé as he walked up, "Is it Lance? Can you give us a lift?" he darted, off, pulling Angel with him, not bothering to wait for an answer...till he found himself pulled back by the arm she was holding.

"Oi," Angel shook her head at him, "That was rude!"

"But that's how I am," he argued with a playful smile, "Rude and not ginger," he tugged on her plait.

"That's no excuse," she smiled up at him in return, "Ask nicely."

He gave a mock-long suffering sigh and turned to Lance, "Could you give us a lift to H.C. Clements?" Angel nudged him, "Please."

"Um...ok?" Lance shook his head, confused and a little wary of the odd duo.

"There," Angel beamed at the Doctor, making him smile at how happy she was that he'd done that, "You see? Was that so hard?"

"Yes," he pouted, "Yes it was. 'Cos I'm not like you, all polite..."

She walked closer to him, draping her arms around his neck, "Rude and polite, lying and truthful, we make quite the pair don't we?"

A grin started to make its way onto his face as he wound his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer, "Opposites attract," he whispered, leaning in to rest his forehead to hers, "And I'm attracted to you more than anyone has right to be attracted to another."

"Because I'm your opposite?"

He shook his head as it still rested against hers, "Because you're my perfect match," he told her, kissing her deeply, his mind wide open so she could see _just how much_ he believed it. And, as she returned the kiss as good as she got, she could feel it...the last lingering aspects of the mental connection snap into place, and smiled.

~8~

The Doctor, Angel, Donna, and Lance arrived at H.C. Clements, running into the building and into Donna's office, the Doctor heading straight for a computer, "This might just be a locksmith's, but H.C. Clements was brought up 23 years ago by the Torchwood Institute."

"Who are they?" Donna asked.

"They um...they were the ones who responsible for the battle of Canary Wharf," Angel replied quietly, her hearts pinging much like the Doctor's had. He reached out and took her hand, knowing where her mind had gone, his had gone there as well. They'd JUST come from it, but, for the humans, it seemed to have been a few months back already.

That was time travel for you.

Donna, though, was silent, blank.

"...Cyberman invasion?" the Doctor tried, turning to look at her, but still nothing.

"What about the Daleks in the sky?" Angel frowned, not quite sure how anyone could have possibly missed _that_. She knew her previous incarnation tended to miss _a lot_ of things, but she eventually got it...and it was hard to ignore a metal alien flying in the sky, shooting lasers at you, while metal men marched into your house wanting to 'upgrade' you.

"Oh, I was in Spain," Donna smiled.

"They _had_ Cybermen in Spain," the Doctor told her.

"Scuba diving."

Angel blinked, well...she supposed that was one way to not notice either alien.

"That big picture, Donna, you keep on missing it," the Doctor sighed, squeezing Angel's hand before letting go, moving over to another computer, "Torchwood was destroyed, but H.C. Clements stayed in business. I think...someone else came in and took over…" he hit the monitor a few times, "The operation."

"Doctor," Angel called, shaking her head at him, amused, "Does it work when you hit the TARDIS console?" he shook his head, "That's a HUMAN computer. Hitting the monitor will probably do less."

He paused, considering that, before nodding and pulling out the sonic.

"But what do they want with _me_?" Donna asked them, not about to let that go. If she was going to be hunted by robotic Santas, she deserved to know why.

Angel reached out and touched the woman's shoulder, pulling her attention away from the Doctor, "Somehow a bit of Huon energy has gotten into you. I don't know why or how, I don't really have much experience in that, not even the Doctor does," she added, "Because Huon energy hasn't existed in SO long. Not since the Dark Times. As it is, you can really only find a Huon particle as a remnant in the Heart of the TARDIS."

It explained everything, how Donna had appeared, what was wrong with the TARDIS. She was reacting to the Huon particles in Donna. And it made sense why she hadn't known what to do to help the old box, she had only ever encountered the particle in the TARDISes on Gallifrey, and that was it. It was hardly even taught in the Academy any longer it was THAT near-extinct. Though she did feel bad that she hadn't been able to help the TARDIS earlier or more than she had.

She hoped the box wouldn't be _too_ upset with her.

"See?" the Doctor nodded, "That's what happened. Say...that's the TARDIS," he picked up a mug, "And that's you," he held up a pencil, "The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetized and WHAP!" he flung the pencil into the mug, "You were pulled inside the TARDIS."

"I'm a pencil inside a mug?" Donna asked weakly.

"Yes, you are. 4H. Sums you up," he grinned at her while Angel shook her head at him, "Lance? What was H.C. Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?"

"I don't know, I'm in charge of personnel," Lance remarked, defensive, speaking for the first time since they'd arrived, "I wasn't project manager," the Doctor flashed the sonic over the screen and a diagram of the building came up, "Why am I even explaining myself?! What the hell are we talking about?"

"They make _keys_ ," Angel muttered, it just kept coming back to that point. Donna had given loads of things that H.C. Clements dealt with, but her mind had gone straight to keys, and it had _stayed_ there, "That's important. That's what it's all about."

"And look at this…" the Doctor pointed to the schematics, "...we're on the _third_ floor."

~8~

The Doctor, Angel, Lance, and Donna stopped by the lift, waiting for it to come down, "Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes?" the Doctor asked as the door pinged and opened, he and Angel stepped through as he looked at the controls, "Then how come, when you look on the lift, there's a button marked 'lower basement?' There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans. So what's down there, then?"

"Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?" Lance scoffed.

"No, we're _showing_ you this building's got a secret floor."

"It needs a key," Donna nodded at the slot.

"A lot of people seem to need keys," Angel murmured, staring at the key slot. The Doctor needed a key for the TARDIS, the lift needed a key to get to the lower basement, and...something else needed a key too. But what? And what for?

She rubbed her head, trying her level best not to get frustrated with it all.

" _I_ don't," the Doctor soniced it and the light for 'LB' button flashed on, "Right then, thanks you two, we can handle this, see you later."

"No chance, Martian," Donna said, stepping into the lift, "You're the ones who keep saving my life, I ain't letting you out of my sight."

"Going down," Angel smiled, linking her arm with Donna's.

Donna looked pointedly at Lance, "Lance?"

"Maybe I should go to the police…" he suggested, hesitant.

"Inside," Donna ordered.

Lance meekly stepped in.

"To honor and obey?" the Doctor smirked.

"Tell me about it, mate," Lance rolled his eyes.

"OI!" Donna shouted, rounding on Lance, as the doors shut.

"I don't know," the Doctor muttered, draping an arm around Angel's shoulders, "Might not be too bad," he looked at Angel as she looked away, blushing, "What do you think? Wanna get married after this?"

Angel laughed lightly but shook her head, "No."

He pouted, he'd actually really been asking just then. Probably _not_ in the best manner, but...he really had been asking her to marry him, "Why not?"

Angel looked up at him, seeing the hurt look on his face and reached out to touch his cheek, "Because I'm your Mate," she said simply, stroking his cheek.

He reached up to her hand, taking it, not pulling it away but just holding it, the back of her hand, resting on his cheek, "And you could be my wife too."

"But _loads_ of people have _wives_ ," she smiled, "Not many have a _Mate_. I think that's far more special, far more amazing, far more meaningful, a title than wife. And..." she trailed, "Husbands and wives _can_ leave each other. I'd never ever want to leave _you_."

He blinked, letting out a little laugh and shaking his head as he smiled at her, "I see it now," he breathed, moving her hand from his cheek to kiss the back of it.

Donna sighed, watching them getting lost in their little moment and glanced at Lance, who was just watching the numbers count down as the lift descended. She glanced back at the aliens, then him, then the aliens, before sticking the back of her hand in front of Lance's face.

He blinked and looked at her as she gave him a pointed look. He glanced at the aliens again and reached out, quickly kissing the back of Donna's hand as well before pulling back to resume his watching.

Donna beamed.

~8~

In the webbed ship the owner of the raspy voice watched the proceedings, "The bride approaches. She is my key!"

~8~

The lift pinged as it reached the lower basement, the group stepping out and into a long, dank, corridor dimly lit with an odd green light, "Where are we?" Donna looked around, "Well, what goes on down here?"

"I dunno..." Angel stepped out.

"Do you think Mr. Clements knows about this place?"

"The mysterious H.C. Clements?" the Doctor nodded, "I think he's part of it," he stopped, smiling as he saw something, "Oh, look, transport!"

~8~

The Doctor, Donna, and Angel glided down the corridor, standing on a segway scooter each, all looking very comical, especially seeing as how Lance was walking briskly beside them. Donna looked over at them and burst out laughing, Angel and the Doctor joining in moments later.

~8~

They stopped before a door that read 'Torchwood-authorized personnel only' on it, so, of course, the Doctor got off his scooter to investigate. He turned the wheel on the door to see a ladder behind it. He peered upwards, "Wait here," he told the three of them, "Just need to get my bearings. Don't..." he pointed at Donna and Lance, "...do anything," he smiled at Angel, "Angel keep an eye on them yeah?" Angel nodded as he moved to start up the ladder, only to pause, hopping off the last rung to turn to her, kissing her quickly, before he winked and started up the ladder once more.

"You'd better come back!" Donna called up after him.

"I couldn't get rid of you if I tried!"

Donna smiled as she and Lance watched the Doctor climb up, Angel just looking around the hall.

"Donna..." Lance began quietly, "Have you _thought_ about this? Properly? I mean, this is _serious_! What the hell are we gonna do?!"

Donna nodded vaguely, not really listening, "Oh, I thought July," she smiled brightly at Lance and turned her attention back to the Doctor.

Angel smiled warmly at the ginger, recalling a time when she too spoke quite a bit of nonsense. She supposed she could consider it lucky that she'd regenerated, this body seemed to do less of that and understand more. She actually felt like she understood humans quite a bit really. Rose had certainly done her good, always being willing to talk to her or explain things...it seemed that carried over and she found herself wanting to do the same for humans. It was odd, in a way, looking at the Doctor, you'd certainly know he was alien, as alien as they came, but HER? It was almost like she could pass for a human at times, she just...felt for them so much.

~8~

The Doctor reached the top of the ladder, seeing the underside of a manhole. He pushed it to the side and climbed through into daylight to see he was overlooking the Thames flood barrier.

~8~

The Doctor jumped off the bottom of the ladder having climbed back down, "Thames flood barrier! Right on top of us. Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath."

"What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?" Donna shook her head.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Angel remarked, thinking about what Rose had told her of the Nestene Consciousness, or 'the plastic goop' as she liked to call it.

The Doctor turned and led them down the hall, stepping through another door and into some kind of laboratory full of massive test tubes filled with all sorts of liquids, chemistry equipment set up around the room, "Oh, look at this!" he rushed over to a tube, eyeing it closely, "Stunning! Particle extrusion!"

"What does it do?" Donna frowned.

"Particle extrusion," he repeated as though that answered the question, "Hold on..." he darted over to another bubbling tube and tapped on it, "Brilliant. They've been _manufacturing_ Huon particles!" he looked at Angel, gesturing her over, "In case our people got rid of Huons, they unraveled the atomic structure."

"Why would they _do_ that though?" Angel frowned. Their people had gotten rid of Huon particles for a _reason_ and, while she firmly believed the judgements of their people had become severely corrupted during the War, _before_ then they had been very wise.

"Your people?" Lance asked, "Who are they? What company do you represent?"

"Oh, we're freelance," the Doctor muttered, distracted, "But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river! Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result, Huon particles in liquid form," he picked up a small tube of Huon particles.

"And _that's_ what's inside _me_?" Donna asked. The Doctor gently turned a knob on top of the tube, making the contents, and Donna, glow gold, "Oh, my God!"

"Because the particles are inert, they need something living to catalyze inside and that's you," the Doctor told her, "Saturate the body and then...HA!" Donna gasped, both her AND Angel jumping at the sudden outburst, as the Doctor babbled excitedly again, "The wedding! Yes, you're getting married, that's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle, oh, your body's a battleground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine, WHAM go the endorphins, oh you're cooking! Yeah, you're like a walking oven! A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away, the particles reach boiling point, SHAZAM!"

Donna slapped him once more.

"What did I do _this_ time?!" the Doctor shouted.

"Are you _enjoying_ this?!" Donna demanded.

The Doctor looked over at Angel, seeing her smirking a bit, "Did you _know_ she was going to do that?"

"I had a feeling," she shrugged, blinking innocently despite her words.

"And you didn't think to _warn_ me?"

"You called her an _oven_ ," she told him matter-of-factly, "You deserved it."

Donna smirked a bit, "Thanks."

Angel just waved her off, "Us gingers got to stick together."

"Still not fair," the Doctor mumbled, twirling the bottom of her braid around his finger till she swatted him away playfully. He really _was_ becoming obsessed with her hair, though...she had to admit...she rather loved his hair as well. He had some _great_ hair, some _really_ great hair, and she just loved running her hands through it.

Donna took a breath, readying herself, and turned to them, "Right, just tell me, these particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?"

"Yes!" the Doctor said, just a bit too quickly and rather unconvincingly to boot.

"Doctor...if your lot got _rid_ of Huon particles...why did they do that?"

"Because they were deadly," Angel explained gently.

"Oh, my God..."

"We'll sort it out, Donna," the Doctor promised, "Whatever's been done to you, we'll reverse it."

Angel nodded, "We got rid of them once, we can do it again. We're _not_ about to lose someone else."

Suddenly something crashed behind them, they turned around, hearing a bang from above.

"Oh, she is long since lost," a raspy voice called as one of the walls slid upwards to reveal a secret chamber with an enormous hole in the middle of the floor, "I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the Universe..."

Lance's eyes widened as he quickly made his way back and out of the door, unnoticing of Angel watching him go.

"...until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!"

The walls of the chamber filled with armed robots wearing black hoods as the Doctor, Angel, and Donna stepped forward.

~8~

Lance ran as fast as he could down the corridor back to the door where the ladder was, throwing it open.

~8~

"Someone's been digging..." the Doctor commented, looking down the hole, "Oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?"

"To the center of the Earth?" Angel guessed with a shrug, not really having an answer.

"The child is correct," the voice hissed.

Angel blinked, well then, how about that.

"Down and down."

"Really?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? What for?"

Donna shuffled forward, "Dinosaurs."

"What?" the Doctor looked at her.

"Dinosaurs?"

"What are you on about, dinosaurs?"

"That film, Under the Earth, with dinosaurs. Trying to help!"

"That's _not_ helping."

"Such a sweet couple," the voice rasped.

"Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you _don't_ want to make me mad," the Doctor called, turning back to the voice, "Where are you?"

"High in the sky, floating so high on Christmas night."

"We didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom! Come on, let's have a look at you!"

"Who are you with such command?"

"I'm the Doctor. And this is the Angel."

"Prepare your best medicines, doctor-man, and say your prayers, holy-child, for you will both be sick at heart!" the voice shouted before a red, angry, spidery creature appeared before them, the body of a spider, the head of a woman, snarling and growling at them.

"The Racnoss..." the Doctor breathed.

"It _can't_ be," Angel shook her head, taking a step closer to the Doctor. She knew the stories of the Racnoss, what they did, what they were like.

This was not good.

This was very, _very_ not good.

"You're one of the Racnoss!" the Doctor gaped at her.

" _Empress_ of the Racnoss," the Empress corrected, cackling at the trio, helpless and gaping, before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, now we know why there'll be no wedding. There's actually going to be a running theme/habit the Doctor will pick up mid-story that will relate back to Angel's reasonings :) And fluff! Yay!
> 
> But poor Donna, we all know what she'll discover about Lance, I guess it's good Angel's there. The gingers really should stick together :)


	4. The Runaway Bride: The Key

Lance ran down the hall with an axe in hand, gasping as he clambered up a ladder and into another corridor. He had to get back to that chamber in time, he HAD to...

~8~

"If you're the Empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss?" the Doctor frowned, eyeing the spider creature intently, as though trying to determine if she were hiding any more of her species somewhere. The thought of the three of them being surrounded by the Racnoss...it worried him. So he forced himself not to think about that, to not allow his mind to wander to that possibility, to focus only on the fact that there was ONE Racnoss before him at the moment and only ONE. Here he was, trying to seem calm and curious even with his hearts racing with worry of what the alien could do to his Mate. Angel was beside him at least, that was a comfort, she wasn't lost somewhere or trapped, she was with him, he could protect her, keep her safe himself instead of trusting that to someone else. Because really, in his mind, no one could protect her like he could, no one would go to the lengths he would to see her safe, not Jack or Rose or even Mickey.

Now he just had to ensure the Racnoss wouldn't hurt her...because if she did...if she so much as tried...so much as laid one _single_ appendage on Angel...He shook his head, unclenching his hands that he had unconsciously balled into fists at just the _thought_ of her being harmed by the alien. It wouldn't happen. He wouldn't let it. Come hell or high water, Angel _would_ be safe, he'd make sure of it.

"Or..." Angel frowned, eyeing the creature as well, shifting a bit as she tried to play off how worried SHE was about all this, she didn't want to alarm Donna, the woman had been through enough already, "Are you the only one left?"

"Such sharp minds," the Empress smirked at them, eyeing them just as closely in return.

"That's it, the last of your kind," the Doctor nodded before glancing at Angel as she gave him a look, "What?" she just nodded at Donna, who was standing there with a frown and a confused look on her face, and he sighed, turning to face the bride, "The Racnoss come from the Dark Times," he explained, knowing that was what Angel had wanted him to do. He could see in her mind that, while she knew OF the Racnoss, she didn't know much _about_ them, and she knew _he_ did, "Billions of years ago, _billions_. They were carnivores, omnivores, they devoured whole planets."

"Racnoss are born starving, is that _our_ fault?" the Empress snapped, her multiple eyes glaring at them.

"They eat _people_?" Donna gaped, horrified, taking a step back from the spider.

"They pretty much eat _everything_ ," Angel corrected gently, reaching out to take Donna's hand, trying to comfort her, trying to reassure her that they wouldn't let the spider hurt her. Donna just swallowed hard, but squeezed her hand back in return.

"H.C. Clements, did he wear those…those er, black and white shoes?" the Doctor asked randomly, something on the ceiling having caught his attention.

"He did!" Donna laughed, feeling a little better as she though on that, taking his question to be a method of trying to keep her calm and distracted of the danger before them, "We used to laugh, we used to call him the fat cat in spats," the Doctor nodded grimly and pointed up to a webbing on the ceiling, a pair of black and white shoes sticking out from the web, "Oh, my God!"

"Mmm, my Christmas dinner," the Empress laughed.

"You shouldn't even exist!" the Doctor turned back to the spider, "Way back in history, the Fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss, they were wiped out."

Their eyes were pulled just past the Racnoss when a door on a small balcony opened and none other than Lance appeared on it, visible just above the Racnoss's head, completely unbeknownst to her it seemed, despite the multiple eyes on the woman's head. Donna's own eyes widened as she spotted him, but he quickly motioned for her to stay quiet as she opened her mouth.

"Except for me," the Racnoss smirked.

"But that's what I've got inside me, that Huon energy thing," Donna stepped up in a bid to distract her, to keep her from looking back at Lance, giving him time to do whatever it was he was planning. It was more than that though, that was her husband-to-be, the man she loved with all her heart, she had to protect him!

Angel, though, slowly started to frown as her gaze remained on Lance, not even really noticing the Racnoss or Donna's actions any longer. The Doctor watched her closely, seeing the look on her face...the same one she'd gotten just before they'd gone to confront Elton, the same one she sometimes got when one of her 'visions' was about to hit...

'... _a spider's just a spider and an axe is an axe!_...'

"Oi!" Donna snapped, not seeming to notice Angel looking at her, having heard her speaking in her mind, words she hadn't yet spoken, "Look at me, lady, I'm talking."

'... _That was a good one! Your face!_...'

"Where do I fit in?" Donna glared as Angel turned to watch Lance.

'... _But I love you_...'

Oh Donna, Angel closed her eyes tightly, hearing the heartbreak in the woman's voice as something terrible, she didn't know what just yet, happened.

"How comes I get all stacked up with these Huon particles?"

'... _That's what made it easy_...'

The Doctor glanced over at Angel as Lance descended the stairs, an axe in his hand, to see her expression seem to morph into disdain as her eye followed the man in question.

' _What is it?_ ' he asked her quietly so as not to make anyone else aware, whatever it was she'd seen was something that would affect both Donna and Lance he could tell.

He'd noticed that Angel seemed to have developed a defense mechanism sort of reaction to her 'visions' at times. Her mind automatically kept them hidden from him to the point where, most times, he couldn't hear what she heard unless she _let_ him hear it. She hadn't been able to explain it when he'd asked, he'd been able to hear those 'visions' quite a few times after she'd regenerated. She couldn't answer, the only one she could really give was that foresight was dangerous. She _still_ couldn't understand why SHE even got the 'visions' and 'feelings' in the first place but, it seemed, her mind had taken to protecting them. Almost like...subconsciously...she knew SHE was allowed those snippets of the future, why else would SHE be the one having them, but others shouldn't...not even the Doctor. She didn't know why, she'd _tried_ to keep the doorways to her mind open when she'd get a 'vision' but hadn't managed to until it had already passed, like her mind would THEN let her decide what others should see of the future, brief and near though it was. She just...couldn't explain it.

Angel could only shake her head as she glanced at him with a solemn look on her face before she returned to watching Lance inch nearer and nearer to the Racnoss from behind.

"Look at me, you!" Donna shouted, "Look me in the eye and _tell_ me."

"The bride is so _feisty_!" the Empress smirked.

"Yes, I am! And I don't know what _you_ are, you big...thing. But a spider's just a spider and an axe is an axe! Now, do it!"

Lance swung the axe as the Empress turned to look at him, hissing. At the last moment, he froze, glancing at Donna, before laughing, the Empress laughing as well.

The Doctor closed his eyes, realizing what had just happened, what Angel must have seen, knowing why she seemed so solemn and sad...there was no way to protect Donna from what would be happening next.

"That was a good one," Lance looked at the Empress, "Your face!"

"Lance is funny," the Empress laughed.

"What?!" Donna frowned, shaking her head, not understanding why Lance was just standing there not even _trying_ to stop the Racnoss.

"Donna..." Angel breathed, reaching out to put a hand on Donna's shoulder, shaking her head as she spoke quietly, so sad for the woman, "I'm _so_ sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Donna looked at her, confused, before turning to Lance, "Lance, don't be so stupid! Get her!"

"God, she's _thick_ ," Lance remarked, eyeing Donna with pity and derision as Donna looked on, even more confused at what he meant, "Months I had to put up with her. _Months_. A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map."

"I don't understand…" she whispered. Why was he talking to her like _that_? Why was he being so mocking and harsh and...and _cruel_? What was going on?

"How did you meet him?" the Doctor asked her quietly.

"In the office."

"Donna...he made you _coffee_ ," Angel said gently, working it out, well...seeing it working out in the Doctor's mind. This poor woman, she just...she couldn't believe what Lance had done, what he WAS doing. How could _anyone_ be so uncaring, so _mean_ to Donna...she was brilliant! And that was why she was trying not to come right out and tell the ginger what Lance had done, because it would hurt Donna terribly to know.

"What?"

"Every day, I made you coffee," Lance said as though speaking to an idiot, speaking as though she should have worked it out _ages_ ago.

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles...over six months," the Doctor told her.

"He was _poisoning_ me?" Donna gasped as the pieces fell into place. She nearly gagged, feeling as though her heart had been ripped out of her chest, her stomach churning with bile rising up inside her. She was going to be sick. She turned, heaving, the thought that the man she loved had... _betrayed_ her...in such a manner nearly choking her.

Angel quickly moved closer, putting an arm around her, taking her hand in her other hand as she tried to calm the woman, get her to breathe, comfort her even though she knew there was little comfort that could be found in the midst of heartbreak. All she could do, she knew, was try to be there, support the woman as much as she could.

"It was all there in the job title, the Head of Human Resources," the Doctor shook his head at the man, disappointed, humans were _better_ than _that_.

"This time, it's personnel," Lance laughed along with the Racnoss.

"But...we were getting _married_ ," Donna looked up at him, blinking back her tears.

"Well, I couldn't risk you running off," Lance glared, none of the compassion and care he'd shown her at the reception in his eyes, only such a disgust that Donna flinched at seeing it, "I _had_ to say yes. And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavor _Pringle_. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap yap yap, 'oh, Brad and Angelina, is Posh pregnant?' X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me, dear _God_ , the never ending fountain of fat, stupid _trivia_!"

Donna looked down, _incredibly_ hurt.

"I deserve a medal."

"And what could SHE," Angel glared at him and the Racnoss in disgust, "Possibly have offered you that was worth _hurting_ Donna?" she demanded to know, "If she's the Empress of the Racnoss then who are you supposed to be? Her...consort?" she grimaced.

"It's better than a night with her," Lance shot back.

Angel could only shake her head at him, wanting, for quite possibly the first time in a long time, to march right up to the man and punch him square in the face. She wasn't violent, not by nature, not even by the end of the War, but this...this human was pushing her to that point. His complete and utter lack of empathy and respect for another human life, for a human heart, was just...revolting.

"But I _love_ you," Donna murmured plaintively.

" _That's_ what made it _easy_ ," he sneered.

Donna closed her eyes tightly, feeling the tears about to fall and not wanting them to. Angel shot Lance one final look before moving to hug Donna close, leaving the man to the mercy of the Doctor who seemed even more upset with the man than she was.

"It's like you said, Doctor," Lance continued, his expression morphing into a smirk "The big picture, what's the point of it all if the Human Race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to...go out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you?"

"Who is this little physician and his divine little Mate?" the Empress asked, though adding a little lick of her lips as she eyed Angel, imagining how tasty the girl would be. She liked eating the women first, much more tender.

"What she said, Martians."

"Oh, we're sort of...homeless," the Doctor waved them off as Angel pulled away from the hug with Donna, sticking close to her as she put her arm around Donna's shoulders instead, turning to face the Racnoss with him, "But the point is, what's down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What's gonna help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?"

Lance scoffed, "I think he wants us to talk."

"I think so too," the Empress nodded.

"Well, tough!" he shot back at them, "All we need is Donna!"

"That is _not_ going to happen," Angel glared at him, moving to step in front of Donna protectively, "Not ever."

"Kill this chattering little doctor-man and his blessed-Mate!" the Empress shouted.

"Don't you hurt them!" Donna jumped in front of the two, unwilling to let possibly the only people who had ever been kind to her be hurt because of her, especially not Angel as the girl had truly been the kindest.

"No, no, it's alright," the Doctor tried to wave her off, his hand reaching into his pocket, sending a meaningful glance at Angel to stick close.

"No, I won't let them!"

"At arms!" the Empress called and the robots turned their guns at the trio.

"Ah, now," the Doctor nodded, "Except…"

"Take aim!"

"Well, I just want to point out the obvious…"

"They won't hit the bride. They're such _very_ good shots."

"Just…just…just…hold on, just a tick, just a tiny…just a little…tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside our spaceship. So, reverse it..." he beamed, "The spaceship comes to her!" he pulled out the tube of Huon particles and tweaked the top the other way, activating the particles in the tube and Donna as well.

"Fire!" the Empress shouted.

The robots fired their guns but it was too late, the TARDIS already materialized around them, hiding them safe inside.

"Fantastic!" Angel patted one of the Y-beams.

"Off we go!" the Doctor dashed over to the console.

"My key!" they heard the Empress screech outside, "My key!"

But they dematerialized, into the Vortex, leaving the spider alone.

"Oh, you know what we said before about time machines?" the Doctor called as he raced around the controls, "Well, we lied. And now we're gonna use it. We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet core, it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant. Molto bene! I've always wanted to see this. Donna, we're going further back than I've _ever_ been before."

"Doctor," Angel called softly.

He looked up, hearing a different note in her voice than the excitement he was expecting, to see Donna's shoulders shuddering as she silently cried on the captain's chair, he frowned, concerned.

' _Leave it to me,_ ' she gave him a soft smile, motioning for him to take control of the console as she went to sit beside Donna, the woman wiping at her face, trying to seem like she hadn't just been crying.

"Donna," Angel said, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder, turning her so she could look down at the woman, "Now, there's something I need you to do…"

"What?" Donna breathed, her voice choked with tears.

"I need you to forget _everything_ Lance said. _All_ of it. Because I guarantee...it _isn't_ true _at all_."

Donna shook her head slowly, sniffling, "But it _is_ …I'm just a fat blob of _useless_ …"

"No," Angel shook her head, tears gathering in her eyes at what the woman was saying, just _knowing_ it wasn't true, "No you're _not_. I _swear_ it. You are absolutely _brilliant_ ," she blinked and smiled, "And I can tell, one day, you're gonna be the most _important_ woman in the _Universe_."

"Stop it," Donna tried to wave her off, not believing her.

"Oh no. I'm serious."

"You…you think so?" Donna looked at her, seeing just _how_ serious and certain the girl seemed to be.

"Trust me," she smiled, "I know so," Donna smiled a bit at that as Angel put an arm around her, "You know...I understand how you feel," she told Donna as the woman took a moment to let herself be vulnerable, resting her head on Angel's shoulder, "Like..." she sighed, "Like no matter what you do, you just won't be good enough."

Donna scoffed lightly, sniffling though she'd stopped outwardly crying, even if some tears still fell from her eyes, " _You_?" she reached out and took Angel's hand, squeezing it, "YOU'RE the brilliant one."

Angel smiled, "But there _are_ times where I feel like I'm not fast enough, or smart enough, or..." she started to frown, "Or _strong_ enough," she swallowed, an odd feeling stirring in her at that thought but she shook it off, this _wasn't_ about her, "Everyone feels that way at some point."

"So what do you do?" Donna asked.

"Surround yourself with people who remind you how brilliant and unique and special you really are," she told the woman, absently stroking her hair in comfort, "And show them how brilliant they are too."

"I don't have anyone like that though," Donna admitted, a waver in her voice.

"You've got me," Angel nudged her, "You just said I'm brilliant, and now, I'm telling you YOU'RE brilliant too."

"And you don't lie right?"

"Right," Angel nodded, before laughing, a thought striking her on how to cheer the woman up, "Oh! We could form a club!"

"A club?" Donna sat up more, about to wipe her eyes when Angel beat her to it, using the sleeve of her sweater.

"Gingers United," she nodded.

Donna laughed at that, "Gingers only allowed!" she played along, feeling lighter, laughing.

"Oi!" the Doctor pouted from the console, "That's not fair! It's not MY fault I haven't been ginger yet!"

"Tough," Donna grinned, finally smiling a _true_ smile.

The Doctor shook his head, looking on with pride as Angel worked her magic on Donna, he _loved_ that about her, how she could just...make people happy, cheer them up, know _just_ what to say to get them smiling again.

She really was an angel.

His angel.

' _My thief,_ ' he heard her call in his mind, having caught that last thought.

He beamed.

~8~

"If a key is lost, then another must be cut," the Empress determined, turning to the robots, "At arms!"

The robots turned their guns on Lance.

~8~

The TARDIS cooled down as they arrived at their destination, clicking quietly. The Doctor looked around the console, making sure he'd gotten the right time and place this time, not wanting to open the doors and find themselves in Pompeii on Volcano Day or something. He smiled, seeing their coordinates on the monitor, perfect! For once.

He looked over at Angel, sitting beside Donna, speaking quietly as she joked and laughed with the woman, Donna talking far more calmly and pleasantly than he'd ever seen her since she'd appeared in the TARDIS. He didn't want to interrupt, he really didn't, he could tell as well as Angel that the woman needed this, companionship, friendship and support more than most. He was loathe to put a stop to it, especially as he could see the wide smile on Angel's face, clearly enjoying her conversation, and he hated stopping anything that made her happy.

But they really didn't have time to waste at the moment. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the Racnoss worked out a way to get them back and they needed to find out what was so important about the center of the Earth.

Just as he opened his mouth to interrupt, Angel turned to him, "Are we there?"

He smiled, nodding, before he looked at Donna, "Want to see?"

"Why not?" Donna smiled, standing, brushing off the invisible dust on the skirt of her wedding dress.

She had no idea what was going on, though she was fairly certain she'd gone barking mad. She'd _just_ learned that the man she was supposed to be _marrying_ had been slowly _poisoning_ her, might possibly be the lover of a giant-red-spider-creature-woman, and been called a whole mess of insults by said man...and there she was, laughing and smiling and hardly even _thinking_ about him and what he'd done really. Angel had taken time to explain what the Huon particles inside her would do, what they _could_ do, if left alone. Nothing. Just fade away after a time, harmless enough since she hadn't been dosed with highly concentrated portions. She'd be fine in the end, the Time Lords, which Angel had told her was what they were REALLY called, would protect her and help her, and Angel even offered to trip Lance once they found him again...if he tried to run away from the woman in her wedding dress gunning to punch his lights out that is.

The Doctor moved the monitor around and looked at it, "Oh, that scanner's a bit small. Maybe your way's best…" he turned and headed to the doors, waiting, "Come on."

"Come on," Angel agreed, taking Donna's arm and linking her own through it as she led her to the doors.

"No human's _ever_ seen this. You'll be the first."

"What is it?" Donna smiled, excited. She couldn't imagine what lay beyond those doors because, she knew, it could be _anything_.

Angel smiled softly at her, "The start of everything."

The Doctor nodded, "Donna Noble, welcome to...the creation of the Earth," he threw open the doors to a spectacular sight.

Donna's mouth dropped open as she stepped closer to the edge slowly, Angel and the Doctor moving to the side to give her the best view. She stared out at the sun, shining through beautiful colored dust and gas clouds, rocks floating by.

"4.6 billion years ago," Angel said quietly, just staring with equal awe at the small bits of _stuff_ that would one day make up the most incredible planet she'd ever been to.

"There's no solar system, not yet," the Doctor added, moving to lean against the doorframe, "Only dust and rocks and gas," he pointed, "That's the Sun over there, brand new. Just beginning to burn."

"Where's the Earth?" Donna squinted as though trying to see it.

"It's in all this dust," Angel smiled, gesturing at the haze that was surrounding them, "We're right in the middle of it all."

"Puts the wedding in perspective. Lance was right. We're just... _tiny_."

"Oh no," Angel shook her head, "Much more like giants!"

"And that's what you _do_ ," the Doctor grinned, "The Human Race. Making sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful, but only if it's being observed."

"So, _I_ came out of all _this_?" Donna started to smile, looking around, stunned at the beauty, at the importance, of it all.

"And isn't it all just...brilliant?" Angel nudged her, making her laugh and nod.

"I think that's the Isle of Wight," Donna remarked as a large chunk of rock drifted by.

"Eventually, gravity takes hold," the Doctor explained, "Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in, everything, piling in until you get the..."

"Earth."

"But the question is...what was that first rock?"

"Look!" Donna pointed, seeing a star-shaped ship enter the mess of rubble.

Angel blinked, "The Racnoss..."

~8~

"Now I have measured the bride's catalysis, I can force feed it," the Empress cackled as the robots force fed the poisoned water to Lance, "Drink the particles, become the key!"

~8~

The Doctor ran back to the console, turning a wheel frantically, "Hold on, the Racnoss are hiding from the war! What's it doing?"

Donna and Angel watched as the particles of dust and gas were pulled over to the Racnoss's ship, "Exactly what you said," Donna replied.

"The Racnoss didn't _bury_ something in the center of the Earth Doctor..." Angel called to him as he looked up from the console, "I think they _became_ the center of the Earth. Their _ship_ was the first rock."

The TARDIS suddenly shuddered violently, nearly knocking the Doctor to the ground and the girls out the doors had Angel not grabbed onto the end of the railing and Donna's arm to keep her steady as well.

"What was _that_?" Donna called.

"Trouble," the Doctor replied.

"What did you do to the TARDIS?" Angel shouted, shutting the doors and running back up the small ramp to him.

"Why do you assume it was _me_!?" he cried, trying to work the controls.

"Have you _seen_ how you fly her?" Angel countered as though it explained everything. She just shook her head at the Doctor and got to work helping him as Donna rushed to join them, watching.

~8~

"My wonderful key," the Empress smirked, "Now, my servants, bind him!" she smiled up as Lance was restrained by two robots, now glowing as Donna had.

~8~

The trio struggled to maintain their balance as the TARDIS shuddered and tipped, "What the hell's it doing?!" Donna shouted over the noise.

" _She_ ," Angel corrected, pushing a few buttons, "The TARDIS is a _she_."

"Remember that little trick I pulled, particles pulling particles," the Doctor said, "It works in reverse, _they're_ pulling _us_ back!" he turned to Angel, "See, _not_ my fault!"

" _This_ time," she remarked, trying to pilot the TARDIS but it was beyond either of their control, whirling through the Vortex madly.

"Well, can't you stop it?" Donna gasped, "Hasn't it got a handbrake? Can't you reverse or warp or beam or something?"

"Backseat driver," the Doctor grimaced, struggling to pull a lever.

"He broke the emergency brake," Angel told her, " _Again_."

"It was an accident!" he rolled his eyes at her.

"It was an accident the FIRST time you broke it," she argued, "You're lucky I was able to fix it after Margaret..." she trailed off, her eyes widening as she turned to him, "Doctor, the extrapolator!"

"Yes!" he shouted, pulling it out from underneath his side of the console, "Can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump!"

~8~

The Empress watched in glee as the TARDIS materialized inside her chamber, "The bride shall join her groom. What a wedding there shall be."

~8~

The Doctor hit the extrapolator with a mallet, "Now!"

"Don't _hit_ it!" Angel shouted, but it was too late, "Honestly, keep that up and one day you're going to break her!"

They grabbed the console as the TARDIS shifted, disappearing from the chamber and reappearing in the corridor near the flood barrier door. They ran out, the Doctor looking around, "We're about 200 yards to the right. Come on!" and they dashed off.

~8~

"She is close!" the Empress hissed, "The holy bride in white. Find her! Find her!"

~8~

The Doctor, Angel, and Donna ran to the doorway leading up to the flood barrier, "But what do we do?" Donna asked, scared and panting.

"I don't know!" the Doctor said, pulling out a stethoscope and listening to the door, "I make it up as I go along! But trust me, I've got a history."

"You _really_ want to use _that_ as an example for building _trust_?" Angel asked playfully, which he knew, she trusted him more than anyone ever had, probably more than anyone ever would.

The Doctor just ignored her quip, focusing on the door.

"But I still don't understand," Donna said, "I'm full of particles, but what for?"

"There's a Racnoss web at the center of the Earth," the Doctor explained quickly, "But our people unraveled their power source. The Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss are stuck."

Angel remained _very_ still and kept her mind _very_ calm so as not to shout out to the Doctor as a robot grabbed her and Donna from behind. She'd felt like something was coming, like something was sneaking up on them, and she _knew_ it would have taken Donna. She wasn't about to let the woman get taken alone. She had been serious when she'd said gingers ought to stick together and besides, she couldn't let the co-founder of 'Gingers United' be hurt.

"They've just been in hibernation for _billions_ of years. Frozen. Dead. Kaput! So _you're_ the new key. Brand new particles, _living_ particles! They need you to open it and you have never been so quiet…" he turned around, only to see that both Donna _and_ Angel were gone.

He glanced up and down the empty corridor, his hearts starting to race at seeing no sign of Angel, "No..." he muttered, "No, no, no, no, no..." he turning back to the door, frantic, needing supplies, needing what he'd come for in order to save her. He ripped it open quickly with the sonic...

Only to see a robot pointing a gun at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, who loved the little Donna/Angel bonding moments :) Lol, 'Gingers United,' I wonder which club would win if ever they fought, Gingers or Hermits United? Hmmm... :)
> 
> But oh no! ANGEL was taken too! Can you say Oncoming Storm? ;) I am seriously loving the next (and last!) chapter of The Runaway Bride. We just get so much, the Racnoss threat, the Oncoming Storm, Donna and snow, and...an original scene. I promised to try and incorporate an original scene between the Doctor and Angel in every episode. I think I might have slacked a little in the last two episodes of Series 2 (sorry!) but I'm definitely back on track with them and the next one is just so sweet because...we're going to get more of Angel's thoughts and POV on the Oncoming Storm/the Doctor's darkness. And we ALL know how important Angel's opinion of the Doctor is to him...wonder what she'll say...


	5. The Runaway Bride: The Escape

Angel winced as she stood in the chamber with the pit to the center of the Earth, the Racnoss before her, her arm was starting to hurt, really hurt. She was currently behind held back by two robots as she stood on the other side of the hole, a third robot was aiming a gun right at her. The robot on her left must have had a glitch or something because it kept tightening its hold on her, she was fairly certain her arm would bruise because of it. She tried not to struggle, not to move much more, not wanting the robot to tighten its grip any more than it already was, but it was hurting her. In fact...her arm was starting to tingle just a little bit from how tightly it was being held...that probably _wasn't_ a good sign...

Still, she would bear it, for Donna's sake. She'd rather it be her being truly harmed than Donna. And she could deal with it, it would just be a bruise, Donna had already been hurt so much, emotionally, physically, mentally...she refused to see the woman harmed again, not if she could help it. And...speaking of the ginger bride...

"I hate you," Donna sneered at Lance as the two hung from the ceiling, suspended in the same web that Clements was trapped in. Her talk with Angel in the TARDIS had done her well, she'd moved past heartbroken to angry now. Back to her old, snapping, defiant self. To think she'd nearly let someone like _Lance_ break her spirit! Well! She would just have to show him how mighty the ginger could be, how passionate, how fiery. She'd show him and his disgusting spider-lover just who they were dealing with!

And then she'd kick them in the shins, all 10 of them, for what they were doing to Angel. She could see the girl's face scrunching every so often as the robot beside her jerked. Angel was so sweet and so kind to her, she felt so protective of the girl already after all she'd done. It made her angry to see the girl in pain, being hurt because the robots had managed to capture them _both_ in their quest to get just HER. And she would not stand for it, not at all, anyone who hurt Angel would have to deal with HER...and the Doctor. But mostly her!

"Yeah, I think we've gone a bit beyond that now, sweetheart," Lance rolled his eyes, irritated, cross, and putout about the whole situation. This was NOT what he signed up for, HE wasn't supposed to be the blasted 'key' whatever that was, it was meant to be Donna, NOT HIM. And now, not only had HE been poisoned by those particle things, he was trapped right next to the woman who had irritated and annoyed him to no end and left no choice but to listen to her gripe about everything.

Wonderful.

"My golden couple," the Empress smiled up at them, shifting around on her multiple legs in excitement, "Together at last, your awful wedded life. Tell me, do you want to be released?"

"Yes!" they shouted.

"You're supposed to say 'I do.'"

"Ha," Lance scoffed, "No chance."

"Say it!"

Lance shot a look at Donna, looking almost physically pained to say it, but if it got him out of that webbing and onto seeing the Universe, he sucked in a breath, "I do."

"I do," Donna said quickly, grimacing in the process.

" _I_ don't," the Empress laughed, "Activate the particles. Purge every last one!"

"No!" Angel started to struggle now, trying to break free of the robot's grasp. While she knew it would be best for Donna that the particles were purged from her, filtered out of her system so that she'd be safe and healthy once more...she could just _tell_ that the particles would _not_ be put to a good use. She didn't know exactly what the plan was, why the particles were needed, she knew the Doctor had worked it out, but his mind had been racing too fast for her to follow and she'd been a bit preoccupied in letting herself get kidnapped to really pay attention. Whatever it was, she KNEW that the particles _couldn't_ be released, that she had to _stop_ it, but the third robot just clicked the safety off on its gun and she was forced to still, watching as Donna and Lance started to glow.

"And release!" the Empress hissed, cackling as the particles fell out of the humans and down into the hole, "The secret heart unlocks. And they will waken from their sleep of ages."

Angel's eyes widened as the pieces fell into place, the Racnoss was going to use the particles to stimulate and revive the rest of her species, locked away, safe and sound and warm, in the center of the Earth. Soon, the Earth would be swarming with hungry, savage, Racnoss, "Oh no..." she breathed, shaking her head, trying to find some way to help...

"Who will?" Donna asked, starting to struggle in the webbing, trying to get free, to get away, "What's down there?"

"How thick _are_ you?!" Lance spat at her.

"Like YOU can talk!" Angel shouted, glaring up at him, "You're stuck in a web, just like Donna, betrayed as well," she reminded him, before her gaze softened as she turned to Donna, "It's the Racnoss, the OTHER Racnoss...they were hiding Donna...and now they're gonna be free..."

"My children, the long lost Racnoss," the Empress beamed, "Now will be born to feast on flesh!" she looked down the hole as chirping and spider patters echoed up to them, "The web-star shall come to me."

~8~

Out in space a web-like, star-shaped ship drifted towards Earth.

~8~

"My babies will be hungry," the Empress cried, almost sounding like a fretful mother, "They need sustenance. Perish the web!"

Angel's eyes widened as she stared up at Lance, seeing the web starting to loosen around him. No...no this wasn't right. Despite what Lance had done, especially to Donna, he didn't deserve to _die_ , and NOT like THAT, eaten alive by starving Racnoss babies. It was her opinion that no one, not even the foulest, most terrible, people deserved death. It wasn't the right of any species to determine who lived or who died.

Her gaze flew down at the hole, her hearts racing as she could hear the webbing tearing, her breath speeding up. She was nearly panting as she stared at the hole, feeling something rising in her, feeling herself starting to fight against it as she had been for a long time now.

"Use her!" Lance squirmed, "Not me! Use her!"

Angel's eyes narrowed, her face scrunching, as she felt something...shift...inside her at Lance's frantic cries. She blinked, gasping, her eyes widening as she started _concentrating_ on the hole instead.

"Oh, my funny little Lance!" the Empress sneered, "But you are quite impolite to your lady-friend. The Empress does not approve."

And suddenly the web around Lance came apart and he fell right down towards the hole.

"Laaaaaance!" Donna screamed.

Angel sucked in a breath, holding it as Lance fell straight at the hole...

Only for a brilliant swirling wall of golden energy to flare up right before he reached it, creating a small sort of platform that he landed squarely on, quickly rolling off it and onto the ground beside the hole, which was lucky and quick on his part as the barrier disappeared only moments later.

Donna's eyes widened when, at the very same moment the barrier disappeared, Angel collapsed to her knees.

Lance, however, just took the chance to flee.

Angel closed her eyes, her head pounding, as she tried to catch her breath, finally releasing the one she'd been holding. That was...that was _different_...new. Except for when she'd saved Chloe Weber she'd never...tried to _use_ the Vortex before. It always just sort of...happened. But even when she'd helped Chloe, helped keep the animated picture away, it had been to try and stop the drawing, to keep it away, to keep an enemy away. She'd been scared, worried for the girl, she'd felt the power stirring, and used it to stop the enemy. Every other time it had been a reaction to danger, like the Daleks, or like with the Elemental Shade...it stirred and appeared before she noticed and it took all she had to force it back down.

But now...now _she_ had been the one to pull it to the surface...to LET it happen...and...it had SAVED someone. The Vortex, every time she'd used it had been to stop some terrible enemy, the Daleks, the Devil, the Elemental Shade, the Picture, and more...but this...this _wasn't_ just an enemy. Lance was a human...and she'd _saved_ him _using_ the Vortex.

She'd been terrified of its power, it was so strong, so turbulent, that she was truly afraid it would hurt someone...but...what if...what if it could be used to HELP too? It HAD been used to keep the Doctor safe, to keep others safe in an offensive way...but...what if it could help her? What if...what if it wasn't the Vortex that decided how it was used, but...her?

It still scared the bejesus out of her, but at least now...now she knew, maybe, it wouldn't be so bad to try and learn from it? Humans were often scared of what they didn't understand, and she could empathize with that entirely. Maybe all she needed was to at least _try_ to control the Vortex, use it, little by little, till she understood what it could do, why it was in her, what she was meant to use it for.

Maybe _then_ she would be ready to tell the Doctor about it.

If SHE had been _this_ worried about the power, she could only imagine how frantic HE would be.

~8~

The webbed star descended over the Thames, the confused Londoners pointing up at it in wonder and awe.

"It's Christmas!" a little girl cheered, looking up at it.

~8~

"What sorcery is this?!" the Empress cried, looking over at Angel, having seen her reaction to the appearance and disappearance of the shining wall, "Martian treachery!"

~8~

Suddenly bolts of lightning struck out from the points of the star, striking the streets, destroying everything they touched. The people scattered, running for cover with screams echoing. The little girl cried out in terror, her eyes shut as a bolt headed straight towards her, only for her father to pick her up and rush off just in time.

~8~

One of the robots ran up the stairs, having pushed through the door at the base of it from the hallway, bolting up the side of the chamber, as the Empress hissed at Angel, "My children are climbing towards me and _none_ shall stop them! Not even a holy-child!" before spinning around at the robot, "So you might as well unmask, my clever little doctor-man."

"Oh well," the Doctor sighed, removing his cloak and mask as he stopped on the stairs, about halfway up them, turning to face the Racnoss.

' _Angel,_ ' he breathed, seeing her alive, despite the robots surrounding her. He could still feel himself shaking as he looked down at her, his hands clenching into fists at the sight, the danger she was in, the Racnoss that had put her in that danger, ' _Just hold on, I'll..._ '

' _No,_ ' she cut in, looking up at him as she subtly shook her head, ' _Donna._ '

' _Nella..._ '

' _Save Donna first,_ ' she insisted, ' _Please Theta!_ '

His jaw tensed, not liking the fact that, in his mind, SHE was the one in more danger yet she demanded to remain that way in favor of helping a human, but she had asked him, practically _begged_ him, and he knew it would devastate her if they lost Donna now. He had no idea where Lance was, probably scampered off somewhere while the robots had been kidnapping the girls, he didn't care, right now he had two lovely gingers to save.

"Nice try," he aimed the sonic at Donna, "I've got you Donna!"

Donna gasped, feeling the web loosen around her, "I'm gonna fall!" she screamed, frantic, fearing that what happened to Lance _wouldn't_ happen to her, that was just her luck, she WOULD end up being the one to fall into a dark pit and be eaten alive by tiny red spiders...

"You're gonna _swing_!" he corrected. And, as predicted, a single strand of web was left for her to grab onto, swinging down over the hole and towards the Doctor, "I've got ya!" he held out his arms, ready to catch her.

Donna screamed as she swung…right underneath the Doctor and hit the wall below him with a dull thud.

He winced at the noise, peering over the edge to look down at her, "...oh. Sorry."

"Thanks for _nothing_ ," Donna muttered as she lay sprawled out on her back on the floor.

"The doctor-man amuses me," the Empress chuckled, not at all threatened by the reappearance of the Doctor, SHE had his Mate at her mercy, he would do well to tread lightly if he wished no harm or misfortune to befall her, "Much more entertaining than the holy-child."

The Doctor's jaw tensed as he returned his gaze to Angel, on her knees, surrounded by three robots, the one still aiming its gun at her head. His lip curled into a dangerous sneer, feeling a rumbling in his chest as he nearly growled at the robots, his eyes hardening as he turned his gaze onto the Empress, "Empress of the Racnoss..."

He paused, steeling himself to make the offer he was planning, wanting nothing more than to tear the spider to shreds, and NOT offer it amnesty, for what she'd done to Angel. The girl was clearly in pain, he could see it in her face, in the way her left shoulder twitched as though her arm hurt her, and he knew the Racnoss was likely responsible for that. And for that alone he wished he was a lesser man than he was, but...if he didn't offer the alien this one final chance...he wouldn't be the man Angel loved.

"I give you _one last chance_ ," he continued, "Angel and I can find you a planet. We can find you a place in the Universe to coexist. Take that offer and end this, now."

In a strange way...he was almost hoping she'd say no.

"These men are so funny," the Empress roared in laugher.

"What's your answer?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I have to decline," she smirked.

"What happens next is your own doing," he told her grimly as a small, almost dark, nearly unnoticable smile made its way onto his face.

"I'll show _you_ what happens next," she hissed, turning to the robots, "At arms!"

They all raised their guns, the two robots that had been holding Angel letting her go to take up their weapons, the girl unmoving as now the robots were on alert.

"Take aim!"

And pointed them _right at Angel_.

"And…"

"Relax," the Doctor snapped the order out, his hands resting on the railing of the staircase edge, gripping it so tightly his knuckles were white, his back stiff, shoulders squared, every bit the Oncoming Storm as he glared down at the Racnoss below as the robots fell limp.

"What did you do?" Donna looked up at him as Angel got to her feet, starting to rub her left arm, eyeing the robots tentatively.

"Guess what I've got, Donna?" he smirked, not even taking his eyes off the Racnoss as he pulled the robots' remote control from his pocket, "Pockets."

"How did that fit in there?"

"They're bigger on the inside," Angel said, quickly making her way to Donna's side, hugging the woman to make sure she was alright, Donna hugging her back tightly, just as relieved to see her alright too.

"Robo-forms are not necessary," the Empress hissed, "My children may feast on Martian flesh."

"Oh, but we're not from Mars," the Doctor told her, a dangerous quality sneaking into his voice, a hidden threat and a warning in one.

"Then where?"

"Our home planet is far away and long since gone. But its name lives on. _Gallifrey_."

The Empress reared back, angry, "They _murdered_ the Racnoss!"

"I _warned_ you," the Doctor reminded her, "You _took_ my _Mate_ , you put her in _danger_ , you _hurt_ her..." he shook his head, "You should NOT have crossed _me_ ," he pulled out a handful of baubles, " _You_ did this."

"No!" the Empress cried, panicked, seeing the baubles, knowing full well what they were, what they could be used for, "No! Don't! No!"

The Doctor ignored her pleas and threw the baubles into the air, using the remotes to control them. Some surrounded the Empress while others flew out into the walls of the corridor, smashing through them, letting the water from the Thames rush through in torrents. Another bauble exploded, causing a fire to rise at the Empress's feet.

She wailed as water rushed down the hole, "My children!"

The Doctor stood, silent, watching, surrounded by water and fire as the river swirled own the hole, the only thought running through his mind being that the alien _deserved_ it for what she'd done to his Mate. Let this be a warning to any who _dared_ try to take her from him, he would _always_ find her, he would _always_ come for her, and he would _always_ save her, no matter what, and those who had taken her would _pay_ , dearly.

"No! My children! My children!"

Angel shook her head sadly, closing her eyes as soon as the first bauble struck, willing herself deaf to the wails of the grief stricken mother. Despite being a dangerous, murderous alien, the Empress was a _mother_...and her children were being killed. She'd heard _so many_ like it on Gallifrey during the War.

"Doctor!" Donna shouted, snapping her out of her memories, "You can stop now!"

Angel looked up to see the Doctor standing there, unable to do anything but watch the Racnoss writhe and wail in sheer and utter agony with dark eyes, full of hate. She blinked, realizing something terrible...he wouldn't be able to _stop_.

"No…" she breathed, turning to rush up the stairs, she would _not_ lose him to this darkness, she _refused_ to.

She took the steps two at a time before reaching his side. She paused a moment before reaching out and laying a gentle hand on his arm, slowly turning him around to face her. It was almost as though he knew it was her despite his full attention having been on the Racnoss, his shoulders relaxed a bit and he let himself be turned.

"Doctor," she whispered, but still the dark look remained even as he looked upon her. She reached out, placing her hand on his cheek, stroking it gently, "Come back to me," she searched his eyes, seeing a sparkle starting to appear, "Please..."

And slowly, the Doctor reached out and put his hand over hers, holding it there a moment as his eyes fell shut. He took a breath, his hand starting to grip hers before his eyes opened, the darkness gone for now.

"We need to leave," she told him urgently, seeing _him_ returned.

He nodded, turning to look down, over the edge, at Donna, "Come on! Time we got you out!" he turned and ran off down the stairs, as though nothing had happened, his hand still holding hers tight as they ran.

"Transport me!" the Empress shouted, disappearing behind them.

~8~

The Racnoss appeared inside her webbed ship, "Oh, they will _suffer_! So suffer! This planet shall be _scorched_!"

~8~

"But what about the Empress?" Donna called as she climbed the ladder of the floodgate, Angel behind her, the Doctor behind her. The Doctor had nearly forced Angel up the ladder first, but she'd insisted that SHE go first, wanting to make sure that she got out safely, before she agreed to go second, the Doctor, of course, bringing up the rear to make sure both girls would get out just fine.

"She's used up all her Huon energy, she's defenseless!" the Doctor shouted as they climbed.

~8~

A huge army tank rumbled down the streets of London and took aim at the star, "Orders from Mr. Saxon," the commander announced, "Fire at will!"

"Fire!" a soldier shouted. A blast fired out at the star from all directions, smashing it to bits. It fell to pieces in flames, disintegrated, taking the Empress with it.

~8~

The trio clambered out into the night on top of the flood barrier, the Doctor and Donna whooping with delight as they saw the Empress's ship destroyed while Angel just smiled sadly, it really wasn't the Racnoss's fault she was the way she was, it was just the species. But still...the Doctor HAD given her the option to leave, to find a new home and not harm the Earth, she'd refused, it really had left him little choice.

"Just...there's one problem," Donna gasped.

"Are you alright?!" Angel looked at her quickly, putting her hands on Donna's shoulders to eye her over, trying to see if she'd been hurt.

Donna laughed at the girl's concern, touched, but shook her head, "I'M fine...the Thames though," she pointed past them, "We've drained the Thames."

They looked over to see the Thames completely empty of water before collapsing into laughter.

~8~

The TARDIS materialized across the street from Donna's house as she stepped out of it followed by the Doctor and Angel, "There we go," Angel smiled, patting the side of the TARDIS, pleased to see the old box was feeling better.

"Told you she'd be alright," the Doctor smiled at her, taking her hand as she lowered it.

"She can survive anything as long as she's got us looking after her," Angel nodded, "Like we can survive anything as long as we've got each other."

"Definitely," he dropped a kiss to her hair.

"More than I've done," Donna remarked.

They turned around to face her, the Doctor scanning her with the sonic for one last check, "Nope! All the Huon particles have gone. No damage, you're fine."

"Yeah, but apart from that..." she sighed, "I missed my wedding, lost my job, and became a divorcee on the same day. Sort of."

"I'm sorry about what happened Donna," Angel replied, taking the woman's hand and squeezing it gently.

"It's alright," she shrugged, squeezing her hand back before dropping it. She looked back at her house, "I'd better get inside. They'll be worried."

"Best Christmas present they could have," the Doctor smiled, watching Donna's mother and father hug through the window, "Oh, no, I forgot, you hate Christmas."

"Yes, I do."

"What if it were to...snow?" Angel smiled, reaching back into the TARDIS and pulling a switch. The TARDIS shot a ball of light into the sky which exploded like a firework, sending snow softly falling down.

Donna laughed, just delighted, "I can't believe you _did_ that!"

"Oh, basic atmospheric excitation," the Doctor remarked, smiling as he put an arm around Angel, watching as she closed her eyes and let the snow fall on her face, basking in it.

"Merry Christmas," Donna smiled at them.

"And you," Angel nodded, opening her eyes.

"So...what will you do with yourself now?" the Doctor asked.

" _Not_ getting married for starters," she replied, "And I'm not gonna temp anymore. I dunno...travel...see a bit more of planet Earth...walk in the dust. Just...go out there and do something," she nudged Angel, "Find more members for the club," she added, making Angel laugh.

"Well, you could always..." the Doctor began.

"What?" she turned her attention to the Doctor once more.

"...come with us?"

Donna smiled, "No."

"Ok," he said quickly.

"I can't…"

"That's ok," Angel said, though even _her_ smile had dimmed a bit.

She'd really come to like Donna over their trip, grown attached to her rather quickly...the only other person she could remember feeling attached to so quickly, well, besides the Doctor...that was an _entirely different_ sort of attachment...was Mickey. She'd just known the boy would be important to her. Not even _Rose_ had stirred _that_ strong an attachment upon meeting...though, to be fair, she WAS technically being shot in the chest by a Dalek when she met Rose. But still, she really _had_ been hoping the Doctor would ask Donna along and that the ginger would say yes. She could only imagine what the Doctor would do with TWO gingers in the TARDIS.

"No, but really..." Donna had to explain, seeing their expressions, "Everything we did today...do you live your lives like that?"

"...not _all_ the time," the Doctor said, rather unconvincingly.

"I think you do. And I couldn't."

"But you've seen it out there."

"It can be beautiful," Angel breathed, thinking back to all the lovely things they'd seen.

"And it could be terrible too," Donna countered lightly, "That place was flooding and _burning_ and they were _dying_ and _you_ were stood there like...I don't know...a _stranger_ , like you were _pleased_ about it," she looked at the Doctor, blinking back tears, "If it hadn't been for Angel and whatever she said to you…I mean, you scare me to death!" she shook her head and glanced at Angel, "And then _you_ go and make it snow…"

They really were a pair, fire and snow. And, no matter how comfortable Angel made her feel, how safe...seeing _that_...seeing the Doctor so willing to _destroy_ another alien the way he had...she just didn't understand, it was so unlike the man she'd seen him as during the start of their adventure. If that was what every adventure was like...

The Doctor stared at Donna a moment, his eyes wide. No one had ever spoken to him quite that directly about his anger before, "Well then…"

"Tell you what I _will_ do though," Donna smiled, trying to make up for turning down the offer, "Christmas dinner," the Doctor shifted, uncomfortable, "Oh, come on."

"We don't do that sort of thing…"

"Speak for yourself," Angel nudged him, she was perfectly willing to go in, but she could also sense that the Doctor had just had a revelation of sorts and would need time to deal with it.

"You did it last year, you said so," Donna reminded him, "And you might as well because mum always cooks enough for twenty."

"Oh, alright then," he gave in, "But you go first, better warn them. And...don't say we're Martians," he nodded at the TARDIS, "We just have to park her properly, she might drift off to the Middle Ages. We'll see you in a minute."

He turned and walked back into the TARDIS with Angel as it began to dematerialize, Donna's eyes widening, realizing he wasn't _just_ going to park it, "Doctor! Angel!"

The engines stopped and the Doctor popped his head out the door with Angel opening the other door to look out at her, "Blimey, you can shout," he remarked.

"Am I ever gonna see you both again?"

"I hope so," Angel smiled, sending her a wink that let her know, yes, she _did_ believe they would meet again, she didn't know how or when, but they hadn't seen the last of Donna.

"Just...promise me one thing...find someone."

"We don't need anyone," the Doctor said firmly.

"Yes, you do," Donna said sadly, "Because you both are hurt in different ways and I think, sometimes, you might need someone to stop you other than Angel."

"Yeah," he said quietly, glancing at his Mate before turning to Donna, "Thanks then, Donna.

"Good luck," Angel added, "And just...be brilliant."

Donna smiled, "I think I will, yeah," the duo smiled and headed back into the TARDIS, "Doctor? Angel?"

The Doctor opened the door again, "Oh, what is it _now_?!"

"That friend of yours..." she said gently, eyeing them in concern, "What was her name?"

"Rose," Angel answered quietly, sadly.

"Her name was Rose," the Doctor nodded before closing the door.

Donna stood there, waiting for the TARDIS to disappear when, instead, it shot off into the sky.

~8~

Angel sat on the captain's chair, watching as the Doctor set a few controls on the console to just let them drift in the Vortex for a while. She eyed him closely, noticing that he'd been avoiding her gaze ever since they'd dropped off Donna, he was thoughtful, and not a happy sort of thoughtful but a sad one, and he wasn't really paying much attention to what he was doing. Something was bothering him terribly...

"You don't have to be ashamed," she said, having _no idea_ where that came from.

She couldn't yet read the Doctor's expressions well enough to know exactly how he was feeling at times. Sure, the blatant emotions, happiness, anger, fear, she could read them well enough, but...when something was bothering him, it was hard to determine just what it was and HOW it was bothering him, in what way. She probably wouldn't know for certain even then and they had JUST finished the mental bond. They hadn't even _begun_ to start working on establishing an emotional connection yet. She truly, at that moment, didn't know what he was feeling...but the words had spilled out before she could think, and she knew she was right.

"Ashamed about what?" he asked, still not looking up, trying to play off how close to home she'd hit with her words.

She got up and walked over to him, taking his hands in her own, stopping his absent ministrations, "About what happened with the Racnoss," she said, "I _know_ there's a darkness in you."

He looked up at her sharply, stunned, he'd...he'd tried to hide it, as best he could. He...he didn't want to scare her, didn't want her to see just how terrible he could be deep down. She was just...so sweet and kind, the thought that he... _wasn't_ , or at least not always, that he was _capable_ of such _awful_ things, that his temper could sometimes get the best of him...it scared him. What if she saw the darkness in him and was disgusted by it? What if she hated him because of it? What if...what if she was _scared_ of him? He couldn't bear that. So he'd tried so hard to not let her see that deeply into him, to see how dark that pit in him truly was. To know she saw it despite all that...

Angel squeezed his hands, cutting off his thoughts, "I understand Theta, and I don't blame you, I don't hate you for it either. After everything that happened in the War, everything you've been through, everything you _lost_ , everything you _had to_ do…" she shook her head, "I'd be completely surprised if you _didn't_ have a darkness in you."

He looked down and she could _see_ the shame in his eyes this time, " _You_ don't."

"I have no desire for revenge and no wish to change things," she explained, shrugging lightly, unable to really express why she felt that way given all that had happened, "I don't know if it's hindsight or maybe just an affect of being a precog, but..." she shook her head, taking a breath, "What happened to our people wasn't _your_ fault. It was _going_ to happen anyway. Our civilization could only last so long before becoming corrupt by its own power. Everything, all things, must die at some point," she reminded him lightly, "And I didn't lose nearly as much as you did," she reached out and put a hand on his cheek, lifting his face to look at her, "But I'll _always_ be here to pull you out of that darkness, _always_."

He looked her in the eye for quite a while before smiling gently, seeing nothing of the feared hate in her eyes but simply genuine love, "You truly are an angel you know," he told her, reaching out to stroke her cheek, "My guardian angel, guiding my way."

"Always," she promised, taking the hand on her cheek to kiss the scars on his knuckles gently.

He smiled at that, he loved the little tender things she did around him, like kissing his scars, the ones he'd gotten saving her from the Wire, it was touching and sweet...so her, "Thank you," he breathed, "You always know just what to say to make me feel better."

She laughed lightly, "I know something else I can DO to help as well..."

He eyed her, "What's that?"

She smiled, "First...you have to promise me something."

"Anything," he said automatically.

She shook her head, amused, "Whenever you regenerate next, and it had better be a good long while from now," she added, making him laugh, "Swear that you'll keep the tie," she reached out and gently started to tug it out of his suit.

"Ok," he nodded, though he was frowning in an adorably cute/confused way, "Can I ask why?"

She smiled, "Imagine how hard it would be to do _this_ with a bowtie," she quipped, pulling him down gently by said tie to kiss him deeply, feeling him smiling in return into the kiss, pulling her closer as he wound his arms around her, deepening the kiss even more.

Keep the tie...yup, that was one promise he could definitely keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...I will say this, quite a lot of things involving the Doctor and Angel in this last scene will be seen again, but...with a twist. Lol, HAD to throw that line about the bowtie in there :)
> 
> And...we see one of Angel's catchphrases... 'Everything, all things, must die.' That will definitely pop up again :)
> 
> I hope it was believable how the Doctor in this version of the episode wasn't exactly 'willing to die/pining for Rose' like the actual episode made it seem, but more of a 'taking a dark pleasure in punishing the alien for harming his Mate' sort of thing. I kind of really wanted it to be obvious, even to a human, just how far the Doctor would go to save Angel/punish those who harm her. I have to say though, there's a reason behind him being SO determined/driven in always going after Angel and protecting her. But we won't see exactly why for quite a while :)
> 
> And now that we have completed the first episode of the story we get the 'Pyramid.' Just to refresh what that is, it's the 3 episodes I'm super-excited about because I think something happens in them that is important to Angel's story/her relationship with the Doctor. The 2, is my most looked forward to 2-parter episode either because something happens in it or it's just my favorite episodes lol. And the 1 is the episode that I liked least and probably struggled with so if it's really bad, that's why. So here it is:
> 
> 3...42, Utopia, Last of the Time Lords 2...Human Nature/The Family of Blood (Finally right?!) 1...Evolution of the Daleks (actually, probably both the Dalek episodes but since I can only pick one...)


	6. Smith and Jones: And Jones

A young black woman walked along Chancery Street on her way to work one morning. The sun was shining, the sky was clear, the day was warm, there was just an overall good feeling in the air...when her phone rang. She sighed, shaking her head, still smiling, it was just one of those days where it started off good and you just knew it probably wouldn't stay that way so you enjoyed it while you could. Which was why she brightly greeted her sister as she took the call, "You're up early!" she exclaimed, shocked by that, her sister could sleep till noon if you left her alone, "What's happening?"

"It's a _nightmare_ ," her sister complained, not even bothering with a 'how are you' but launching right for the issue at hand. And thus was the start of one Martha Jones's day going south, "Because dad won't listen, and I'm telling you, mum is going _mental_. Swear to God, Martha, this is _epic_. You've _got_ to get in there and _stop_ him."

"How do I do that?" she asked, shaking her head.

She knew what this was all about, Annalise, their father's new girlfriend. Well, old girlfriend, well...girlfriend he'd left their mother for. She was thin, blonde, vain, and everyone BUT their father could see she was a gold digger. He was too blinded by her fake plastic beauty to notice though. It had been hell for their mother, not just that her husband had left her for another woman, but a younger one, and that he was being taken advantage of. The only good thing about their whole messy divorce was that she and her brother and sister had been old enough where they couldn't be dragged into anything or used as leverage. They were all three adults, well, Leo was the baby, just turning 21 today! She was excited to see him, between her job and training to be a doctor, her sister's work, and Leo and the small family he'd started with his girlfriend, she didn't have much time to spend with her family so things like this, birthdays, holidays, she looked forward too...

If only Annalise wasn't in the picture. That was when all hell broke loose and their mother went absolutely barking mad. A row always broke out between the two women, every single time, and it just made things awkward and far less cheerful than they should be. But still...it was his father's girlfriend and, though she truly dreaded to think, quite possibly their future step-mother so it wasn't like they could just turn her away.

"Tell dad he can't bring her!" her sister shouted, as though reading her mind.

"Hold on," Martha sighed as her phone rang again, "That's Leo. I'll call you back."

"Martha," Leo greeted, "If mum and dad start to kick off, tell them I don't even want a party. I didn't even _ask_ for one. They can always give me the money instead."

She smiled sadly, she knew that Leo actually did want a party, he was, as the youngest, the most affected by the divorce, had hated their father and been angry with him for such a long time. But he still loved him. He was more on their mother's side though, the all were really, and he didn't get to see their father very much because he refused to be around Annalise. This party, had it just been family, would have meant the world to him. But Annalise just kept throwing wrenches into everything.

"Yeah, but why do _I_ have to tell them?" she rolled her eyes, "Why can't _you_?" and her phone rang again, "Hold on, that's mum. I'll call you back."

"I don't mind your father making a fool of himself in private," her mother started right on in, "But this is Leo's 21st, everyone is going to be there, and the entire family is going to look ridiculous."

"Mum, it's a party," Martha replied, sighing, their mother had never let it go, not that she could blame the woman, to lose your husband in such a way...it was why she'd sworn she would NEVER be the other woman, no sir, not at all. It didn't matter if all the good men on Earth were taken, she would never go after another woman's boyfriend, fiancé, husband, anyone, "I can't stop dad from bringing his girlfriend…" and _again_ went her phone, "Hold on, that's dad, I'll call you back."

"Martha?" her father called as she rubbed her head, there went her day, right down the toilet and it had only been barely 5 minutes, she could just imagine what the rest of the day would be like before she'd have to deal with playing peace-keeper between the warring factions of her family, "Now, tell your mother, Leo is my son, and I'm paying for half that party. I'm entitled to bring who I like."

"I know, but think what it's going to look like for mum, if you're standing there with Annalise," Martha tried to explain.

"What's wrong with Annalise?"

"Is that Martha?" she heard a slightly airheaded voice call, "Say hi. Hi, Martha, hi!"

"Hi, Annalise," Martha replied with mock cheer, being the oldest, she'd tried to be the go-between as much as she could, not wanting to disrespect her father by insulting and being cold to his new beau, but not being overly accepting and offending her mother. It was a hard line to walk, especially when she didn't care much for Annalise either.

"Big kiss, lots of love, see you at the party, Babe!" she giggled, "Now take me shopping, big boy."

Martha's eyes widened as she switched off her phone, she _didn't_ need to hear _that_. She shook her head, stopping short when when a man in a brown suit and coat stepped in front of her, making her look up at him.

"Like so!" he said, pulling off his tie, "See?" he grinned at her, turned, and walked off, whistling, like he hadn't just randomly done whatever it was he was meant to have done.

She watched a moment, puzzled, and more than a little amused, before turning and heading over to Royal Hope Hospital. She glanced up, hearing thunder rolling in, when a man in black leather and a shiny black motor helmet pushed her aside to get through the doors first, "Hey!" she cried as the man just continued, "Watch, it mate!" he looked over at her a moment, silent, making her tense, feeling almost like she was being threatened, before entering the hospital. She hesitated a moment, before going in herself.

~8~

Martha stood at her locker, putting on a lab coat before moving to shut the door. She pulled back quickly when she got shocked though. She glanced at her hand before tapping the locker once more and shrugging it off as she closed it.

~8~

Martha and a few other medical students followed the head of the hospital, Mr. Stoker, through a ward to a patient's bedside, "I was alright till this morning, and then," the old woman shrugged when the man asked the typical 'how are you today?' question, "I don't know, I woke up and I felt all dizzy again. It was worse than when I came in."

"Pulse is slightly thready," Stoker took her pulse, "Well, let's see what Britain's finest might suggest," he turned to the small group of students, the sarcasm clear in his voice, "Any ideas, Moregenstern?"

"Dizziness can be a sign of early onset diabetes," the young Mr. Morgenstern replied.

"Hardly _early_ onset," the man remarked, gesturing at the old woman's wrinkles, "If you'll forgive me, Miss Finnegan. Any more ideas? Swales?"

"Um...could recommend a CT scan," Swales suggested, gripping her clipboard as she took notes

"And spend all our money," he scoffed, "Jones?"

"We could take bloods and check for Meniere's disease," Martha guessed.

"Or we could simply _ask_ the _patient_ ," Stoker turned back to the woman, "What did you have for dinner last night?"

"I had salad," she answered.

"And the night before?"

"Salad, again."

"And salad every night for the past week, contrary to my instructions. Salt deficiency, that's what. Simple, honest _salt_."

~8~

Stoker led the students across the lobby, just rambling on about medicine and the history of it, "Hippocrates himself expounded on the virtues of salt. Recommended the inhalation of steam from sea water. Though, no doubt, if he'd been afflicted with _my_ students, results might have been rather more colorful."

Martha paused, looking at two black-leather clad men in helmets stepping off the lift and walking past before joining the students around the bedside of the man from the street. The Doctor sat in the bed, in hospital issued pajamas, Angel standing beside him at the head of the bed.

"Now then, Mr. Smith," Stoker began, "A very good morning to you. How are you today?"

"Aw, not so bad, still a bit, you know," he shrugged, "Blah."

"He's still complaining of those stomach pains," Angel added, putting a hand on his shoulder as he smiled up at her.

Stoker nodded and turned to the students, "John Smith, admitted yesterday by his girlfriend Angela Jones, with severe abdominal pains. _Jones_ ," he pointed at Martha, making Angel smile at meeting another Jones, "Why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

Martha stepped over to him, "That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?"

"Sorry?" he looked at her, confused.

"On Chancery Street this morning. You came up to me and took your tie off."

"Really?" the Doctor mumbled before glancing up at Angel, "What did I do that for?"

Angel frowned, "To prove a point perhaps?"

He'd noticed another little thing about her 'feelings' that had started to develop. If he asked her a question, even if she responded with an uncertain one of her own, somehow...the answer was right. In some way, it always made sense in the end, answered his concerns. Like with the Racnoss, he'd just randomly asked how deep the hole in that chamber had gone, she'd guessed the Center of the Earth and been correct. He had no doubt that, at some point, he probably would take his tie off to prove a point. Didn't have the faintest idea what point that could possibly be, but he couldn't wait to find out.

"Well, I don't know, you just did," Martha added.

"Not me," he shook his head, "I was here with Angela, in bed," and then his eyes widened at what he'd said, "Not...not in bed WITH her. I was just with her, here, in bed. I mean, _I_ was in the bed and she was right beside me. No, I meant..."

"I was sitting in that chair," Angel cut in, saving him from his flustered words, though smiling at the blush that had spread across his face, pointing absently at the chair beside his bed.

"Ask the nurses if you don't believe me," the Doctor nodded, trying to slow his hearts because...as much as he was trying to play that off...he knew what he'd said, what it was, what it meant.

He'd met Freud, he and Angel. The man had had a field day psychologically evaluating him...ended up needing to be psychologically evaluated himself after dealing with Angel. It had been her last incarnation so half the questions he asked, she didn't understand or get the meaning or innuendo behind. The man had gotten quite flustered and tongue tied tying to explain it in a way that didn't make him blush or offend her. He'd failed. In the end, she'd ended up asking him some very key questions (he was under the assumption that her feelings may have had a hand in that) and, by the end of that session, Freud had ended up on the rather comfy sofa with Angel in his chair, giving him a session. That had been a fantastic adventure.

But, more to the point, he knew that what he'd said had been what Freud would call a 'slip.' It was something on his mind, in the back of his mind, that had just slipped out when a word or thought that was associated with it was brought up. In this instance, it was the bed. He loved Angel, so much, she was so beautiful and sweet and kind and brilliant and genuine...he loved every little thing about her. He loved her, more than anyone. And he wanted to be with her terribly, there were times he literally had to force himself to stop kissing her because it would lead to something he knew she wasn't ready for. Something he knew that, despite how badly he wanted it, he wasn't ready for either. He was fairly certain that the TARDIS might be aware of his feelings...there were these tiny random times where the ship would jolt for no reason and knock them both to the ground just as their kisses heated up.

He would love nothing more than to make her his in every single way. Yes, they did share a bed at night, but to sleep. He wanted more though. But the Mating process was unique, it was special and sacred. It was one of the last things they could maintain from their home, from their people. The laws and tradition of Gallifrey could live on through them, it was why it was so important for them to uphold the laws even when their people were gone and unable to enforce them. It was all they had left. So yes, he wished he could be with Angel, physically, but they still needed to establish the emotional connection first. They couldn't skip that step, no matter how tempting it was, because then they wouldn't technically, truly, be Mates, it had to be done in a certain order first and he was not about to compromise the integrity of their bond just because he couldn't wait.

And so he would.

He was a Time Lord after all, they had all the time in the Universe...even if it tended to pass infuriatingly slow at times...

"Well, that's weird," Martha remarked, pulling him from his thoughts, casting a quick glance at Angel to see that she, thankfully, hadn't seemed to catch that last train of thought and was more watching Martha than anything, "'Cos it looked like you. Have you got a brother?"

"No, not anymore," he replied sadly, "Just me."

Angel squeezed his shoulder recalling the death of her sister. While the Doctor hadn't had to watch is brother fall before his eyes, just knowing he'd been lost in the War was enough to hurt him terribly. But at least he was able to take comfort, small though it was, that his family had died before he'd Time Locked the planet, HE hadn't killed them, much like HE hadn't killed her family either. He reached up and squeezed her hand with his own a moment.

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones," Stoker cut in.

"Sorry," Martha smiled sheepishly, "Right," she put on her stethoscope and held it to the Doctor's chest, not seeing him and Angel exchange a small smile when she frowned, hearing something odd, and moved the scope to his other heart. She looked up at him, stunned, as he winked at her.

"I weep for further generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?"

"Um," Martha shook her head and looked up, "I don't know. Stomach cramps?"

"That is a _symptom_ , not a _diagnosis_. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart," he picked it up out of its little holder at the end of the bed, getting shocked and dropped it quickly.

"That happened to me this morning."

"I had the same thing on the door handle," Morgenstern added.

"And me, on the lift," Swales nodded.

"That's only to be expected," Stoker shrugged, "There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by…anyone?"

"Benjamin Franklin," the Doctor answered.

"Correct!"

"My mate Ben," he sighed in thought, "That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked…"

"Quite..." Stoker nodded slowly, eyeing him, concerned.

"...and _then_ I got electrocuted!"

"Benny was rather cross with you for ruining his kite," Angel remarked, recalling that adventure as well. Benjamin Franklin was such a sweet man, he reminded her quite a bit of the Doctor, an older, slightly balding, a bit more tubby, version of the Doctor...though one who spoke much slower.

"And _you_ were rather cross with me when I ended up with a cold," he smiled up at her, "But I should say, you were one of the _best_ nurses I have _ever_ had."

"Well every doctor needs a nurse," she joked before adding, "We should really take one as a companion one day. Maybe my next one?"

"Maybe," he agreed, just gazing up at her though a bit sad, he wasn't ready for either of them to start taking on companions again, not so soon, not after having lost Rose so recently. No...he wasn't ready.

"Moving on," Stoker cut in, eyeing the two of them before turning and walking away, "I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric for those two," he mumbled to one of the students, "And next we have…"

Martha hesitated following the group around the corner, looking back over at the Doctor and Angel curiously as they smiled back at her, Angel giving her a little wave. The Doctor looked over at Angel smiling softly when Martha disappeared, "And the diagnosis is?" he asked, knowing she'd gotten one of her feelings.

"I think she will be very _good_ ," Angel nodded to herself, "Very, _very_ good."

"Well then," the Doctor smiled up at her, "I've had enough of this lying about," he sat up, "Let's do a little investigating! It's what we came for after all!"

Angel smiled and took the hand he held out to her as he pulled her off.

~8~

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked as he squeezed Angel's hand as they walked down one of the hospital halls, she was tense and quiet, and he could tell from the look on her face something was wrong, "Is it a feeling or..."

She shook her head, "It's not that it's just...I've never liked hospitals, even more so in this body," he nodded, understanding, "And, have you noticed, bad things always happen whenever I end up in a hospital? It's like I'm jinxed."

He laughed a bit at that, "YOU? A jinx? That's ridiculous. You're my good luck charm."

"Is it silly though?" she stopped, looking at him, "The first hospital I ended up in was when they thought I'd tried to investigate the Dalek and then found _I_ was alien too and..." she swallowed hard, not wanting to admit it but wanting to move past it, "Dissected me while I was alive and conscious," he squeezed her hand, "There were a mess of others, all the same, trying to test me and study me. Even after you found me, hospitals still have never helped me. Like...like Albion Hospital, we ended up chased by a child in a gasmask, surrounded by others the Chula nanogenes had infected."

"But that was _Jack's_ fault, not yours."

" _My_ big brother, _my_ family, so it's _my_ fault by association," she countered, before continuing, not allowing him the chance to argue that further, though he had a small smile on his face at how she had taken to literally calling Jack her 'older brother' now, "Then we go to New Earth, and THAT hospital had a talking trampoline trying to possess Rose and kill all, releasing millions of infected in the process and nearly compressing me to death."

"Cassandra was cross with ME though..."

" _My_ Mate," she argued as well, using her last point once more, "I'm just worried. What's going to happen now? I almost don't want to get any feelings about it because, if it turns out to be a bad one, then I know it'll just get worse. Hospitals are meant to keep people safe, make them feel better...it just makes me feel worse. And YOU'RE a doctor, this should be your home base and..."

He cut her off with a kiss, smiling at how her thoughts were getting away from her. It was something this Angel did when she was worried about herself...for once. Anyone else that she could worry about, she'd try to protect them, to comfort them, to keep a level head for them...but if it was HER that she was worrying about, something that happened, he knew, far less often than it should, she would panic a bit. It never happened often, she was always thinking of others, even when it was his opinion that she should be more concerned with keeping herself safe, if he _ever_ lost her...

He kissed her harder, banishing the thoughts from his mind as he relished in the kiss as it grew, taking comfort in the warmth of her body reminding him she was alright. She may lack quite a bit of self-preservation, worrying more for others than herself, but he would watch over her, like she did him. He would be her knight in shining armor for she was his guardian angel.

He smiled, shaking his head lightly as it rested on her forehead when he pulled away, they truly were a pair.

"I'll protect you Nella," he whispered to her, opening his eyes to stare into her warm brown ones, God he _loved_ her eyes, "I will _always_ protect you. Like you protect me."

"We protect each other," she murmured.

"Always," he nodded, taking her hand, "Now, we need to find out what's going on," he squeezed her hand, tugging her on, "The sooner we do, the sooner we can get you out of here and back to the TARDIS for some hot chocolate and red velvet cupcakes!"

She laughed, shaking her head as she followed him. Ever since he'd commented on her eyes being like 'dark hot chocolate with golden sprinkles' she'd developed a fondness for hot chocolate...with marshmallows though. But still, the Doctor, bless him, always kept the TARDIS stocked with not only the hot chocolate, but red velvet cupcakes as well, her favorites. She loved that about him, how he sometimes went out of his way to see her happy, but how he knew it was the little things that made her so.

~8~

Martha leaned against a counter in a small kitchenette in the hospital, as she talked to her sister on the phone once more, it had been buzzing away in her pocket throughout the morning but she hadn't had a chance till then to answer, "No, listen, I've worked out a plan. We tell Annalise that the buffet tonight is one hundred percent _carbohydrate_ , and she won't turn up."

"I wish you'd take this seriously," her sister remarked, "That's our inheritance she's spending. On fake _tan_. Tell you what, I'm not that far away, I'll drop by for a sandwich and we can draw up a plan."

"In this weather?" Martha looked out at the rain pouring against the glass, "I'm not going out, it's _pouring_ down."

"It's not raining here," her sister said, when a moment later she added, "That's weird. It's sitting right on top of you, I can see it, but it's dry where I am."

"Well, you just got lucky."

"No, but it's like in cartoons, you know, when a man's got a cloud over his head."

"But listen, I tell you what we'll do," Martha said, glancing over to see 'John Smith' stop in the hallway and speak quietly to 'Angela Jones' as she stopped to look around before she took his hand and led him away. She shook her head, "We tell Dad and Annalise to get there early, for about 7:30, for Leo to do his birthday stuff. We tell Mum to come about 8:30 or nine, and that gives me time to have a word with Annalise, and…" Swales suddenly touched her arm, staring out the window, "What?"

"The rain…" Swales muttered.

"It's only rain."

"Martha!" her sister breathed, "Have you seen the rain?"

"Why's everyone fussing about rain?"

"It's going _up_ ," Swales said, staring at the window.

"The rain is going up," her sister added.

Martha turned and looked at the window, the rain clearly going up. The building suddenly started to shake, knocking Martha and Swales to the floor along with most of the things on the counters and in the cupboards. They scrambled to keep balance and get back up but were unable to, until the building suddenly _stopped_ shaking.

"What in hell was that?" Martha gasped.

"Are you alright?" Swales looked at her as they pushed themselves up.

"I think so, yeah. It felt like an earthquake, or…"

"Martha? It's _night_. It was lunchtime."

"It's _not_ night."

"It's got to be. It's dark."

Martha turned and looked out the window, seeing it was pitch black outside, "We're on the moon…" her eyes widened, seeing the moon's surface, the Earth in the distance, hanging in space.

"We _can't_ be."

"We're on the moon. We're _on_ the bloody _moon_."

~8~

People in the hospital ran to the window, seeing the moon's surface and panicked, some screaming, some crying as they looked outside, fearing for their lives, fearing for what the aliens, for it had to be, would do to them...

~8~

Martha's sister ran to the site of the hospital, only to see a crater there where the building had been, "I'm sorry, miss, no," a police officer stopped her.

"My God..." she breathed, lifting her phone, "Martha? Can you hear me? Martha!"

But there was no reply.

~8~

Martha pushed her way through the mess of people running around and screaming, passing the old woman, Mrs. Finnegan, on her way, "Have you seen…" the woman began.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Martha continued on, heading into a patients' ward, taking control, "Alright, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out!"

The Doctor and Angel watched her a moment, both smiling at her drive and level-headedness. Martha was keeping her calm, worrying more about the patients than her own concerns. The Doctor cast a glance at Angel, smiling at that thought, that was just like her. Angel glanced up at him, catching his thought before she turned and pulled the curtain closed around the bed.

Martha walked over to the window with Swales, "It's real. It's really real. Hold on!" she reached for the window lock.

"Don't!" Swales cried, stopping her, literally crying, "We'll lose all the air!"

"But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?"

The Doctor pushed his curtains open, now dressed in a blue suit, "Very good point! Brilliant, in fact."

"I _told_ you she would be good," Angel remarked.

"Psychic," he smiled softly at her.

"Thief," she nudged him in return.

"What was your name?" the Doctor continued, turning to Martha.

"Martha," she replied.

"Martha Jones, right?" Angel asked as Martha nodded, "Like me."

The Doctor smiled at her before turning to Martha again, "Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?"

"We _can't_ be!" Swales wept.

"Obviously we are so don't waste our time," the Doctor told her,

"Being rude again," Angel murmured to him, before moving to Swales's side, "It's alright," she put an arm around the woman, trying to calm her down, "Everything will be fine. Don't worry..."

The Doctor smiled softly at that before heading to the window and looking out, but was unable to see anything, "Martha, what have we got?"

"What do you mean?" Martha frowned.

"Does the hospital have a balcony or something nearby?" Angel asked, knowing the Doctor wanted to get outside and explore.

"By the patients' lounge, yeah," she answered.

"Fancy going out?" the Doctor asked.

"Ok."

"We might die."

"We might not."

"I like you Martha," Angel laughed, giving Swales one more reassuring squeeze before she stepped away from the woman, "Come on," she took Martha's arm and led her out of the room.

"Not her, she'd hold us up," the Doctor added to Swales as she sniffled and turned to help the patients.

~8~

Martha pushed the doors to the patients' lounge open and stepped through with Angel, the Doctor behind them, "We've got air!" Martha looked around, confused, "How does that work?"

"Just be glad it does," the Doctor murmured, watching as Angel looked around the base of the hospital before glancing up as though looking for something. He didn't know what, by the look on her face, neither did she, but he could wager there was something there that they just couldn't see...

"I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's 21st. My mother's going to be really...really..."

"Are you alright Martha?" Angel turned to her, pulling her attention away from the stars to put an arm around the girl.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Angel asked, rubbing her arm a bit.

Martha smiled at the woman's concern, "Yeah."

"Want to go back in?" the Doctor asked.

"No way," Martha shook her head, looking around, "I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same...it's beautiful."

"You think?" the Doctor eyed the planet with a soft smile on his face, "I've seen better though," he winked at Angel, making her blush.

"How many people want to go to the moon?" Martha continued, not having noticed the exchange, her gaze on the Earth, "And here we are!"

"Basking in the Earthlight," Angel agreed, looking up at the stars.

"What do you think happened?" Martha looked at them.

"What do _you_ think?" the Doctor countered.

"Extraterrestrial. It's _got_ to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded…mad, but _these_ days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin, Adeola, she worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor's smile faded.

"Yeah."

"She looked a lot like you," Angel commented, eyeing Martha gently.

Martha looked at them sharply.

"We were there," the Doctor explained softly, "In the battle."

Martha swallowed hard, "I promise you, Mr. Smith, Miss Jones, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's _got_ to be a way."

Angel beamed at her, reaching out to take the Doctor's hand, ' _I really like her._ '

' _She's not bad,_ ' he shrugged.

' _Can we keep her?_ '

He laughed at that, shaking his head as he looked at Martha, "It's not Smith, that's not my real name."

"And I'm not Jones," Angel added, "Sorry."

"Who are you then?" Martha looked at them.

"The Angel," Angel said.

"I'm the Doctor," he introduced.

"Me too, if I can pass my exams," Martha muttered, "What is it, then, Doctor and Angel Smith?"

"Just the Doctor," Angel smiled, always loving how people asked him that.

She was almost sad that people didn't ask her something similar, though she supposed not much could be done with 'Angel' and she DID like how it fit so well as both a title and an actual name, it made her feel...connected, both to her past, to her people, to their traditions, and to the humans, her friends, their customs. It was a nice bridge between the two.

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?"

"Just...the Doctor," the Doctor replied.

"What, people call you 'the Doctor?' And 'the Angel?'"

"Well people call me 'Angel,'" Angel remarked.

"But mostly, for me, yeah," he nodded.

"Well, _I'm_ not," Martha told him, "As far as I'm concerned, you've got to _earn_ that title."

"Well, I'd better make a start then," the Doctor smiled, "Let's have a look," he picked up a pebble and threw it out, only for it to hit some sort of wall, "There must be some sort of force field keeping the air in."

Martha frowned, her mind racing, "If that's like a bubble sealing us _in_...that means this is the only air we've got! What happens when it runs out?"

"How many people in this hospital?"

"I don't know, a thousand?"

"One thousand people…suffocating."

"Why would anyone _do_ that?"

"They're looking for someone," Angel replied, looking up.

"Who are?" the Doctor turned to her.

She blinked, "The Judoon."

And then three Judoon ships flew over the hospital and onto the moon's surface, the people of the hospital crowding around the windows to watch as the ships landed and a door opened, lines of black-clad soldiers marching out and towards the hospital.

"Aliens," Martha's eyes widened, "That's aliens. Real, proper _aliens_."

"Judoon," the Doctor reminded her, grim, this was NOT good at all...anytime the Judoon got involved, things always got much worse.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, every doctor needs a nurse, and Angel wants one to be her next companion, oh Rory, can't wait for him! I won't say if Rory will be her next companion or if there are any between then and now, but Angel will certainly be making the offer to two other people at least, won't say who :) And awww, I love how the Doctor promises to protect Angel from the hospital, he's so sweet :)
> 
> Just a note on Martha...one reason why I think she tends to end up as the 'best friend' in my stories is that...given what happened with her father and Annalise and all that drama...I truly cannot see Martha as the type to try and steal another woman's man. I think THAT's why she backed off so quickly when she learned the Professor and the Doctor were Bonded and then backed off and switched from pining for the Doctor to conspiring to see him and Evy together after she learned about Linking. At that point she was aware that the Doctor was taken and backed off. I will say this though...the Doctor will react differently in how he tries to throw the Judoon off using Martha. There will be a comment of it in the next chapter though :)


	7. Smith and Jones: Judoon Platoon

Mr. Stoker looked out the window of his office with binoculars, intently watching the approaching alien horde when an elderly voice called out behind him, "Mr. Stoker? I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to ask, but can you help me?"

He turned around to see Mrs. Finnegan standing in his doorway, "I think we've gone beyond aspirin, Miss...ah...Mrs..."

"Finnegan."

"What are names now when something unnamable is marching towards us across the moon? Two more years, I thought, two more years and then retire to Florida, but there is Florida, in the sky, I can see it. My daughter, she's still in university, I am never going to see her again."

"But I need your help, Mr. Stoker."

"I can't do anything."

"Oh, I think you can," she smirked as two men in black leather entered behind her.

"What do you two want?" Stoker glared at them, "It's a bit too late to sign for anything."

"These are my lovely boys. I prefer not to get my hands dirty."

"I'm sorry?"

"You see, there are great tests to come. And terrible deeds, some of them my own. But if I am to survive this, I need you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Blood. Specifically, _yours_ ," she snapped her fingers and the two men advanced on him.

"What are you doing?" he demanded as they grabbed him, "What are you doing? Well, let go of me, what the hell, let go!"

"You see, I was only salt deficient because I am so very good at absorbing it. Now I need fire in my veins, and who better than a consultant, with blood full of salty fats and vintage wines and all those Michelin star sauces."

"Who _are_ you?"

"Oh, I'm a _survivor_ , Mr. Stoker," she said, turning to rummage through her purse, "At _any_ cost. Look!" she turned to him, holding up a straw, "I've even brought a straw!"

Mr. Stoker screamed as she approached him menacingly.

~8~

Angel shivered a bit as she, the Doctor, and Martha watched, crouched down on the second floor, as the Judoon entered the hospital. People watched, some screamed, while others ran, and still some cowered and tried to hide. A single Judoon removed his helmet and looked around. Martha's eyes widened at the sight, it was like a...walking rhino.

"Bo sco fo do no kro blo co sho ro!" the Judoon called, looking around at the humans as though expecting a reply.

Angel frowned, watching them, watching the humans reactions to them as well. The Judoon were largely an unfeeling race, she knew, more dedicated to the laws and driven by a single-minded obsession with seeing them followed. They wouldn't care if they had to 'execute' their own mother if she broke galactic law. And they often caused quite a bit of fear as well, she could see it in the humans even now. They had just been pulled off the Earth, in a place that was supposed to make them feel safe, and were being invaded by very alien creatures, with guns, and rather tough appearances. She often wondered if it was just a fault of the species, a natural defect, that they seemed to act in ways that inspired such fear, or if it was something they saw and used to their advantage, doing it on purpose.

"We are citizens of planet Earth," Morgenstern stepped forward hesitantly, Angel smiled, he was rather a bit like Martha, level-headed, trying to keep the patients safe and reassured despite his own fears, "We welcome you in peace," the Judoon shoved him back, against a wall, and flashed a blue light right in his face, "Please don't hurt me, I was just trying to help, I'm sorry, don't hurt me, _please_ don't hurt me."

Martha gasped, afraid for her peer, when Angel reached over and took her hand, she and the Doctor being on either side of the human. She squeezed it, reassuring her that Morgenstern would be alright. While the Judoon were frightening beings, they rarely ever attacked without being provoked first.

The Judoon held up the device, playing his words back at him, before plugging it into a socket on his neck, "Language assimilated," it stated, in English this time, "Designation: Earth English. You will be catalogued," he flashed another blue light in Morgenstern's face before marking a cross on the back of the boy's hand and stepping away to turn to his platoon, "Category: human. Catalogue all suspects."

The rest of the Judoon marched over to the people, some literally pulling the humans up from their cowering positions, flashing them with the blue light to check their species before marking their right hands with a cross, listing them all as humans and _not_ the thing they were looking for.

"Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop," the Doctor smiled, pointing from behind the potted plants they'd hid near, "I like a little shop."

"Never mind that!" Martha whispered, though Angel was amused at his distraction, "What are Judoon?"

"Galactic police," Angel replied, recalling some less than pleasant times the Judoon had come to Gallifrey to 'inspect' the TARDISes to make sure they weren't creating massive weapons.

She frowned a bit, thinking on that, TARDISes were such...amazing beings. So unique, so special, so...incredible...and then the War happened. Every resource Gallifrey could spare went to the War effort. _Every_ resource, _including_ the TARDISes. She'd been sick to her stomach when her father had told her and her sister that they had been ordered by the High Council to adapt the TARDISes for the War, make them INTO weapons. It was _terrible_. TARDISes were meant to see the wonders of the Universe, to be transport, a home away from home, a source of protection for the pilots.

NOT weapons, _never_ weapons.

She'd refused.

Her father had struck her for it.

He didn't often hit her, he wasn't that sort of man, but she'd pushed him then and he was already feeling pressure from the Council and concerned about the upcoming War. She'd stood up to him, argued against it, absolutely _refused_ , in reality that was _treason_ to defy the Council like that. He'd been justified in his anger. He'd apologized as soon as he'd done it, hating himself for having done it in the first place. But still, even when facing her father's anger and the threat of being arrested for treason, she REFUSED to do that to the TARDISes. She would fix them, repair them, but she would _not_ convert them into War TARDISes or Battle TARDISes. She could barely stand to fix the ones that _had_ been converted, to see something so lovely and good be warped and twisted to something so dark...it killed her.

She was fairly certain it killed the TARDISes to live that way too. No one had bothered to _ask_ the TARDISes if they wanted to become that. Not that anyone really _could_. TARDISes couldn't talk, there had been efforts to allow them to, but everything failed. She knew, even when she spoke to the TARDIS herself, that the box couldn't answer her, but...there were times...she almost felt like she understood what the box felt. She could almost distinguish between the different hums the box gave, happy, sad, annoyed, angry at the Doctor, things like that. It was like...the boxes COULD speak, but none of their people knew how to LISTEN. If they had, they would _never_ have touched the TARDISes for the War.

"Well, police for hire," the Doctor corrected as Angel pulled her gaze away from them and over to him, "More like interplanetary thugs."

"And _they_ brought us to the moon?" Martha guessed.

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth and they isolated us. That rain? Lightning? That was _them_ , using an H2O scoop."

"What's that about 'galactic law?' Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we...trespassing on the moon or something?"

"No. But I like that. Good thinking. No, it's more simple. They're making a catalogue, it means they're after something non-human…"

"Which means this could get _very_ bad for us," Angel commented, worried not just for what the Judoon would do to them if they were looking for an alien, but...what the _humans_ would do if they were 'catalogued' when another human was around and they were discovered as being aliens.

She didn't want to go down that path again. She'd been poked and prodded enough to last her the entirety of her lives. She _couldn't_ be dissected again.

The Doctor took her hand, seeing where her thoughts had gone. She'd told him, about what her time before he'd found her, on Earth, was like. Well, it had been an accident really. Just after they'd managed to establish the mental connection, but before they'd managed to build walls, a thought had snuck through. When they'd seen Sarah Jane, when she'd told them about the Hoix, her mind had wandered back to when they'd met her in the Krillitane school, the rats they'd found, how Sarah Jane had thought they were for dissections. And it had just...slipped past from her to him.

That _she_ had experienced it.

He hadn't let on that he'd known, it was technically almost an invasion of privacy at that point. She hadn't meant for the thought to reach him, hadn't wanted it to, but hadn't been able to stop it. He'd waited till that whole mess was over, till they finished with the Hoix and the Elemental Shade and the Absorbaloff, and then sat her down in the TARDIS and brought it up. It had taken _everything_ in him _not_ to set a course to hunt down those so-called doctors and dissect _them_ in return, see how THEY liked it. He'd been tempted, he'd actually managed to get the coordinates in, swearing the box was humming in agreement with his decision...until Angel stopped him.

She'd explained that she hadn't wanted to think about that again. She didn't want to remember it, even though the memory was there. And that going back there to face the doctors who did it to her...it would just bring it all to the surface again. It would hurt her more to relive that, to see them again, than it would to just leave it in the past where it belonged. Vengence was NEVER the answer. And, she'd added, it wasn't _their_ fault that humans were naturally curious. She'd quietly pleaded with him to leave it alone, to let it go, to not be consumed by a quest to avenge her when she was just fine and still there and whole. She'd rather just leave it behind her and move on to a brighter future, with him, and that couldn't happen if the past tagged along with her.

He'd agreed _only_ because she'd asked him, because HE didn't want to hurt her, _ever_ , and if him going after those sorry excuses for human doctors would cause her pain...how could he? Simply put...he couldn't.

They'd been lucky, _so_ lucky, that Angel had been there to stop him. Lucky she was so forgiving of the flaws she saw in humans. And lucky that she was a far bigger person than he was. It _had_ to be her time around the TARDISes, she was _just_ like them, bigger on the inside. And he loved her for that.

She truly was his balance, his own rock, she grounded him, kept him stable, kept him calm. Where he was dark, she was light, where he was mad and frantic, she was thoughtful and calm, where he was full of war, she was full of peace. The woman of peace, that was Angel. Lord knew she brought him more peace than he'd felt in such a _long_ time.

Martha eyed her for her comment, "Why?" they just looked at her pointedly, "Oh, you're _kidding_ me," she laughed, realizing they were implying that THEY were aliens too, "Don't be ridiculous," Angel just smiled as the Doctor continued to give her the pointed look, "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Come on, then," the Doctor got up, helping Angel up as well, and they turned to leave.

"Troop five, Floor 1," a Judoon gave orders behind them, "Troop six, Floor 2. Identify humans and find the transgressor. Find it. Prepare to be catalogued."

"Do what they say," Morgenstern called as the Judoon moved into a hallway, "All they want is to shine this light thing, it's alright, they don't mean to hurt us. Just _listen_ to them."

A man grabbed a jug and broke it over one of the Judoon's head, which really had no affect on it at all, "Witness the crime," the head Judoon turned on him, "Charge: physical assault. Plea: guilty. Sentence: execution," he shot the man, vaporizing him.

"You didn't have to _do_ that!" Morgenstern cried.

"Justice is swift," the Judoon said, marching on, as Morgenstern flinched.

~8~

The Doctor and Angel sat in an office, the Doctor examining a computer with the sonic, when Martha stepped in from keeping watch, "They've reached the third floor. What's that thing?"

"Sonic screwdriver," Angel replied as the Doctor worked.

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly…"

"No, really, it is," the Doctor looked back at her, holding it up, "It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look."

"What else have you got?" Martha started to smile at the noise the device was making, "A laser spanner?"

"He did," Angel smirked, "But Emily Pankhurst stole it."

"Cheeky woman," he remarked, hitting the computer, "Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon…" he sighed, running hand through his hair, making it stick up.

Angel laughed at it before stepping over and smoothing it down, really, just _waiting_ for an excuse to run her hands through it. Just as the Doctor seemed to take any excuse to kiss her, she jumped at any chance to touch his hair.

"'Cos we were just travelling past, I swear," he explained rather quickly to Martha anout how they'd ended up there, "Just wandering, I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I _wasn't_ , but…then Angel got this feeling and then I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's plasma coils, been building up for _two days_ now, so I thought we could check it out, checked in. _I_ thought something was going on inside, Angel said it was something going on above. Turns out the plasma coils were the _Judoon_ up above," he smiled up at Angel, "Should've known though eh?" he reached out and took her hand, kissing the back of it, "Never argue with a psychic."

"But what were they looking for?" Martha frowned, trying to keep up, he was speaking so fast all she really gathered was something about travelling, plasma coils, and psychics.

"Something that _looks_ human, but _isn't_ human?" Angel replied, frowning as she looked at the Doctor. She'd been trying to do that more, work things out for herself. It made sense, why the Judoon would have to scan all the humans, it had to _look_ human. And, since they weren't AFTER an _actual_ human, then it had to be an alien that _looked_ it, "Right?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Like you two," Martha remarked, "Apparently."

" _Like_ us," the Doctor nodded, "But not _us_."

"Haven't they got a photo?"

"Might be a shape-changer."

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?"

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution."

"All of us?" Martha gasped.

"Oh yes. If we can find this thing _first_..." he frowned as the computer bleeped, "Oh!" he smacked it, "Just that they're thick! Judoon are _thick_! They are _completely_ thick! They wiped the records," he ran a hand through his hair again, making it stick up even worse than before, "Oh, that's clever."

"What are we looking for?"

"I don't know," Angel mumbled as the Doctor started to pull the back of the computer towards him and flash it with the sonic.

"Any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms," the Doctor said.

"There could be a backup system?" Angel reached out and slowly started smoothing his hair again, seeing him about to rip a wire out of the back of the computer. She smiled, seeing him calming. Her mother used to do that to her when she was upset, run her fingers through her hair, it seemed to be just as soothing to the Doctor.

The Doctor, though, blushed faintly, while his irritation _was_ calming, her work with his hair was doing anything but. He could feel his hearts starting to speed up, his head tingling, a shiver running down his back. There was something oddly intimate about having someone play with your hair, especially your Mate. He did his best to keep his focus on the computer and bite back the soft groan that was threatening to escape...

Not even noticing Angel's smile turn into a small smirk, as though she knew _exactly_ what sort of affect her ministrations were having on him.

"Just keep working," Martha told them, heading for the door, "I'll go ask Mr. Stoker, he might know."

"Martha," Angel called, getting the girl to pause, "Be careful, _please_."

Martha nodded and headed out.

~8~

Martha ran down the hall and straight to Mr. Stoker's office, entering with a single knock, "Mr. Stoker!" she called, when she spotted feet sticking out from around the desk. She stepped further in to see the two leather clad men holding him down as Mrs. Finnegan looked up at her, bloody straw in her hand.

"Kill her!" the old woman shouted as Martha turned and ran.

~8~

Martha dashed around a corner and back to the room just as the Doctor stepped out of it, "I've restored the backup..."

"I found her," Martha cut in.

"You what?" Angel's eyes widened, quickly moving to Martha's side, looking her over, "Are you alright? Did she hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," Martha gave a little smile, touched by Angel's obvious concern for her. A tiny portion of her was a little pleased with it. She knew it was terrible to think that, given that the entire hospital was at risk of suffocating to death...but...she was so worried about everyone else, having even _one_ person worried about HER...it was nice, "She was..."

"No time for that!" the Doctor shouted, catching sight of the two leather men, "Run!" he grabbed Angel's hand and took off down the hall with Martha. They ran into a stairwell and down it, the two men following when they saw Judoon coming up from the lower floor. They backed up, Angel pulling the Doctor out a doorway onto the fourth floor. They looked around a moment.

"This way!" Angel shouted, leading them down the corridor the one of the two men raced after them, hot on their tails, having split up with the other. She flew around a corner and straight into the radiology room.

The Doctor turned and closed the door in the face of the man, locking it. He turned and looked back, spotting a dental x-ray machine, "You are _brilliant_!" he cheered, kissing Angel quickly, and then adding two more kisses, she'd led them right to a way to stop the man, "When I say 'now,' press the button," he shouted to Martha, rushing over to the machine.

"I don't know which one," Martha told him.

"I'll help you find it," Angel said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the back room as the Doctor soniced the machine. Martha pulled out the operator's manual as she and Angel flipped through it, trying to find the right instructions, Angel not willing to leave it up to her feelings this time, especially since one hadn't quite hit her yet about it.

There was a crash as the man broke through the door.

"Now!" the Doctor shouted, aiming the machine at the man.

Angel gasped, and there it was, "That one!" she pointed at a button by Martha who slapped her hand down on it. The machine fired up, zapping the man with radiation, making the Doctor's skeleton visible for a moment before the man fell down dead.

"What did you do?" Martha gasped from behind the screen.

"Increased the radiation by 5,000 percent," the Doctor replied, "Killed him dead."

"Isn't that likely to kill _you_?!"

"He'll be just fine," Angel smiled at her, "That sort of radiation is nothing really," Martha didn't seem like she believed her, "The nurseries were full of roentgen bricks."

Martha just shook her head, not entirely sure what that meant.

"It's safe for you to come out," he called to Martha as Angel stepped out, "I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it," he started bouncing about, hopping, "If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my...left shoe. Here we go, here we go, easy does it..." he began hopping back on his right foot, shaking his other one, "Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out, ah, ah, ah, ah. It is...it is...it is...it is...it is hot! Ah, hold on," he pulled his shoe off and chucked it into a nearby rubbish bin, "Done."

"You're _completely_ mad," Martha stated.

"You _do_ look a bit daft with just the one shoe on," Angel had to agree.

The Doctor nodded and pulled off his second shoe, tossing it in the bin as well, "Barefoot on the moon!" he grinned at them.

Martha just shook her head at him and knelt down beside the leather man, "So what _is_ that thing? And where's it from? The planet Zovirax?"

"The planet what?" Angel frowned, never having heard of it before.

The Doctor just shook his head, "It's just a Slab. They're called 'Slabs.' Basic slave drones, see? Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish."

"It came with that woman, Mrs. Finnegan. It was working for her. Just like a servant."

"You're um…going to need a new one," Angel muttered to the Doctor quietly, spotting something behind him.

"New what?" he looked at her. She just nodded behind him and he looked over to see the remnants of his sonic sticking out of the x-ray machine, fried, "My sonic screwdriver!"

"She was one of the patients, but…" Martha continued.

"My sonic screwdriver!" he repeated, cradling it in his hands.

"She had a straw, like some kind of vampire…"

"I _loved_ my sonic screwdriver!" he lamented, holding it up for Angel to see.

"Doctor!" Martha snapped.

"Sorry," the Doctor tossed the screwdriver away and beamed at her, "You called me 'Doctor.'"

"Anyway!" Martha rolled her eyes, " _Mrs. Finnegan_ is the alien. She was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood."

"Funny time to take a snack," the Doctor commented, "You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless, no. Yes, that's it, wait a minute. Yes!" he spun around to face Angel, "Shape-changer. _Internal_ shape-changer. She wasn't _drinking_ blood, she was _assimilating_ it."

~8~

Mrs. Finnegan stepped out into the corridor, wiping her lips, as the Judoon approached, "Prepare to be catalogued," the chief instructed as the platoon cataloged the people, "Human."

He strode up to her, shining the light on her face.

~8~

"If she can assimilate Mr. Stoker's blood," the Doctor explained to Martha, "Mimic the morphology, she can register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!" he ran out, only to have Angel drag him back and across the hall to a small alcove with a water cooler.

~8~

"Human," the Judoon stated, crossing her hand as she smiled.

~8~

A Slab walked past as they ducked down behind the water cooler, watching it, "That's the thing about Slabs," the Doctor muttered, "They always travel in pairs."

"What about you?" Martha eyed them.

"What about us what?"

"Haven't you two got backup? You must have partners or something?"

"We've got each other," Angel shrugged.

The Doctor just shook his head at Martha, "Uh. _Humans_. We're stuck on the moon, running out of air, with Judoon, and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions. Come on."

"I like that," Martha remarked, "'Humans.' I'm still not convinced you're aliens."

They stepped into the corridor, right into a Judoon flashing the light in front of the Doctor's face, "Non-human."

"Oh my God, you _really_ are!"

"And again!" the Doctor turned and ran down the hall with Angel, the Judoon firing at them, "Why didn't you _warn_ me!?" the Doctor glanced at Angel as they flew around a corner.

"I can't see _everything_!" she retorted, "I've _barely_ gotten a handle on my sensations."

They raced up the stairs, locking a door behind them, and stepped out into a corridor where people were lying on the ground, gasping for breath, "They've done this floor," the Doctor glanced around, "Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky."

Martha crouched beside Swales, spotting her tending a child, "How much oxygen is there?"

"Not enough for all these people," Swales sighed, "We're going to run out."

"How are _you_ feeling Martha?" Angel asked, looking at Martha in concern, she knew that things like this could be a bit much for humans to take in, especially if they happened too quickly, "Are you alright?"

"I'm running on adrenaline," she smiled.

"Welcome to my world," the Doctor smiled as well.

"What about the Judoon?"

"Ah, great big lung reserves, it won't slow them down. Where's Mr. Stoker's office?"

"It's this way," Martha led them off, down the hall and into Stoker's empty office, "She's gone! She was here."

The Doctor crouched down beside the very pale Stoker, "Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a Plasmavore."

"What was she doing on Earth?"

"Hiding," Angel replied quietly, "She's running from something."

"Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro," the Doctor nodded, "What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on," he got up and headed for the door.

"Wait a minute," Martha called, going to Mr. Stoker and closing his eyes as Angel and the Doctor looked on before turning and following them out.

"Well done Martha," Angel smiled at the woman's sympathy, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

"Think, think, think," the Doctor muttered as they walked down the hall, "If I was a Plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" he looked up, seeing a sign for the MRI before him, "Ah. She's as clever as me."

"Almost," Angel smiled, nudging him, making him beam.

"Find the non-human!" the Judoon called. They looked over to see the Judoon entering at the end of the hall, "Execute."

"Stay here," the Doctor told Martha, "We need time. You're going to have to hold them up."

"How do I do _that_?" Martha asked.

"Martha, forgive me for this," the Doctor glanced at Angel, a memory sparking his new idea, "It's to save a thousand lives," he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead before taking Angel's hand and dashing off.

"What was _that_ for?" Martha called, frowning, confused.

~8~

The Doctor ran down the hall with Angel, "That was a genetic transfer, right?" Angel asked.

"Yup!" he nodded, heading down a staircase.

"But wouldn't it have been better to kiss her on the lips then?"

He stopped short and turned back to her with a frown, "What?"

She looked at him, "When I took in the Vortex the first time," she began, not exactly comfortable with talking about the power of the Vortex at _any_ point that she used it, too afraid that she might slip again and reveal something to him about what was happening with her before she was ready, "The powercell was bio-coded to me. YOU couldn't take it off...that was why you kissed me. It was meant to be a genetic transfer, absorbing enough of me to pull the power out of me and into you."

"Yes," he said slowly.

But...there was MUCH more to it than _just_ a genetic transfer though. That whole mess...he'd been scared and alarmed and frantic and awed and touched and had felt so loved and so desperate to save her...it had been a culmination of feelings that had led him to kiss her. Yes, a portion of it was to act as a genetic transfer, another, larger, portion was that...in that moment, he'd never wanted to kiss someone more, to show how much she meant to him. Angel had quite literally risked her life in taking in the Vortex, to save _him_ , to protect him, to protect the Universe and that was just... _incredible_. He'd realized how truly special and just... _perfect_...she was at that moment and he HAD to kiss her, he couldn't help it.

"If that's what you were trying to do with Martha, then wouldn't it have worked better to kiss her on the lips then?"

He blinked and shook his head, "No."

She frowned, "But I thought that's how genetic transfers..."

"Angel," he smiled, noting how she seemed to see it as JUST a genetic transfer if he _had_ kissed Martha, before reaching out to stroke her cheek with one hand, squeezing her hand with his other, "The _only_ one I will EVER kiss on the lips...is YOU. No matter what. Genetic transfer or no, it will only _ever_ be you."

She blinked this time and blushed, smiling at that. He'd risk the genetic transfer not sticking, not being able to transfer enough material, because he just didn't want to kiss anyone but her, "Likewise," she told him, placing a gentle kiss on his scarred knuckles.

"Good," he winked at her, before turning to continue on, leading her down the rest of the stairs and through another hall, spotting the MRI room at the end of it.

They'd _just_ reached the door to it when Angel stopped short behind him...

'... _You're quite the funny man_...'

'... _Confirmed: Human_...'

'... _Seize the non-human female!_...'

The Doctor spun around to her, "We've gotta go..."

"I can't," she shook her head, stepping back, "If I go, it'll ruin your plan…I'm…I think I'm supposed to wait for Martha."

It made sense, the woman's voice in her mind was _only_ talking to a man, the Judoon would be finding out Martha was human soon, and...it seemed like the Judoon would also discover SHE wasn't. If that was it, if SHE was the bait that led them to the Plasmavore...she _had_ to be where they could _see_ her. But she couldn't tell the Doctor that, he'd NEVER let her leave his side if he thought she was going to be in danger, like the Judoon hunting her. She couldn't tell him, because...she wasn't entirely sure herself what was going on in her 'vision.'

He looked like he wanted to argue, not wanting to leave her in the hall with the Judoon approaching, but he had little choice. She knew things, felt them in her bones, if she thought he needed to do this alone, then he would. He leaned forward and forced himself to quickly kiss her _only once_ before dashing inside, promising himself he'd get that second, longer, deeper kiss when they saved the hospital.

He paused, seeing an old woman working the controls of the machine as it sparked with electricity and made odd sounds, "Have you seen…" he began to stutter, playing the part of a frightened human, "There are these things, those great big space rhino things, I mean rhinos from _space_. And we're on the _moon_. Great big space-rhinos with guns on the moon. And I only came in for my bunions, look," he gestured at his feet, "They're alright now, perfectly good treatment, I said to my wife, Angie, 'I'd recommend this place to anyone,' but then we end up on the moon. And did I mention the rhinos?"

"Hold him!" the woman ordered as the other Slab stepped forward and grabbed hold of him.

~8~

The Judoon strode down the corridor towards Martha as she stood bravely, waiting for them, "Find the non-human. Execute."

"Now, listen," Martha stepped up to them, "I know who you're looking for. She's this woman. She calls herself Florence."

The Judoon just held out his blue light, examining her, "Human…" but then the light drifted to her forehead, making her cross-eyed as she tried to look at it, "With non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed…" he shoved her against the wall, "Authorize full scan. What are you? What are you?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Angel, I love how she was talking about the 'kiss' in terms of it just being a genetic transfer, like she wasn't really seeing the Doctor kissing Martha as him, well, kissing Martha, because it really would JUST be a transfer. And the Doctor, so sweet how he refused to do it because it WOULD mean kissing Martha. I sort of interpreted Martha's feelings for him starting because he kissed her. But...if he didn't really kiss her now...I wonder what that will mean for the shape of the story to come :)
> 
> And...tiny spoiler...one day Angel's 'forgiveness' will come back to bite her. Hmmm... -evil smirk-


	8. Smith and Jones: Welcome Aboard

Mrs. Finnegan fussed with the MRI machine as the Doctor continued babbling on, really it was only partially to keep the woman distracted from what she was doing, partially to try and make himself seem like a human because he NEEDED her to believe that, and partially, a rather LARGE partially, because he needed to keep his mind off of whatever Angel might be doing in the hall, with the Judoon, with their guns, and their mission to find an alien. He knew she was alright, for now, she wasn't hiding her thoughts, he could read her mind, he knew she was fine, but she wasn't with him. She was somewhere else, somewhere HE wasn't. And, even though it was right on the other side of the door...he didn't like it.

"That thing," he rambled, "That big machine thing, is it supposed to be making that noise?"

"You wouldn't understand," Mrs. Finnegan murmured.

"Isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of a magnet? I did magnets at GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same, Angie said that was alright. Oh she's brilliant, told me that you don't learn from succeeding, but from the mistakes you make failing. Think I might try it again though, Angie's got the BEST method of encouragement, she um," he blushed, "She gives the most amazing kis..."

"The magnetic setting is now set to 50,000 Tesla," the woman cut in, not wanting to hear him sputter on about some disgusting human activity or another.

"Ooh. That's a bit strong, isn't it?"

"I can send out a magnetic pulse that will fry the brain-stems of every living thing within 250,000 miles. Except me, safe in this room."

"But...hold on, hold on. I did geography for GCSE, I _did_ pass _that_ one, Angie was thrilled, made me a little cake with those edible ball-bearings. But, more to the point, doesn't that distance include Earth?"

"Only the side facing the moon," she laughed, "The other half will survive. Call it my little gift."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive me. I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the past 15 years working as a postman, hence the bunions, why would you do that?"

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape."

"Now, that's weird," he laughed, "You're talking like you're some sort of an alien."

"Right-o."

"No!" he gasped.

"Oh, yes."

"You're joshing me."

"I am _not_."

"I'm talking to an alien? In hospital? What, has the place got an ET department?"

"It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast and all this equipment I'm ready to arm myself with should the police come looking."

"So, those rhinos, they're looking for _you_?"

"Yes," she nodded, holding up her hand to show him her X, "But I'm hidden."

"Oh. Right! Maybe that's why they're increasing their scans."

"They're doing what?" she gasped, her eyes wide.

"Big chief rhino boy, he said, no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans...up to setting two?"

"Then I must assimilate again."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"I must appear to be human."

"Well, you're welcome to come home and meet the wife," he smiled, "Angie'd be honored. She'd love to meet you. We can have cake."

"Why should I have cake?" she smiled, holding up her straw, "I've got my little straw."

"That's nice. Milkshake? I like banana."

"You're quite the funny man. And yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Steady him!"

"What are you doing?" he cried as the Slab held him still.

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt," she advanced, holding up the straw, "But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember."

~8~

Out in the hall, Angel closed her eyes, resting her head on the door to the MRI room, taking a breath, trying to keep herself from running in there and stopping the woman from harming her Mate. But that was his plan, the Doctor needed her to think him human, to absorb his blood, now...SHE had to make sure they were found.

She turned and rushed down the hall to the stairs, hurrying back up them to the hall they'd left Martha on. The Doctor hadn't told her where he was heading, she might not have worked it out, and the Judoon HAD to be there.

It was up to her.

She paused though, reaching the door to the previous floor, and closed her eyes. She had to make sure she'd be alright though, if she failed, if she was struck by a Judoon blast...she wouldn't be able to save the Doctor. She bit her lip, scrunching her face as she concentrated, feeling that faint warmth inside her, the Vortex, and pulling it up. She had done it once before, when the Doctor faced the Beast, when the power had been forced into her, she'd been able to create a sort of wall that kept the fire back. She needed to do that again, she needed to be able to keep the blasts from reaching her.

She opened her eyes, gasping as she saw her reflection in the small windows of the doors, her eyes...it was faint, very, _very_ faint, but...her eyes were glowing golden with the Vortex, more like the specks of gold in her brown eyes were more reflective but she knew better. She swallowed hard, she _couldn't_ worry about that now, what that could mean that the power was visible in her eyes now as it had been when she'd been possessed by the power of it, no. Right now, she was worried about the Doctor more.

She took a breath, swallowing hard, and pulled the doors open...

~8~

The Judoon crossed Martha's hand, "Confirmed: Human. Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search," he handed her a slip of clear paper, "You will need this."

"What's that for?" Martha frowned.

"Compensation," the Judoon replied, turning to head off down the hall...right when Angel stepped out of the stairwell.

She stood there for only a moment before turning her head to look right at the head Judoon. He quickly held up his scanner, flashing her with it as he stalked closer, recognizing her as having been with the other non-human.

"Confirmed: non-human!" he called, pointing at her, "Seize the non-human female!"

The Judoon started running down the hall towards her and she turned, running down the stairs, making sure she was just slow enough where they could see her and doing her best to keep running even as she felt her energy fading with each blast sent at her, each blast that hit too close to home. She could see a flash of gold flare up behind her every time a blast nearly struck HER, relieved Martha was behind the Judoon and couldn't see.

But there it was...the MRI room, only a few feet away...she just had to last long enough to get in there...

~8~

Mrs. Finnegan was drinking from the Doctor's neck with her little straw, when the Judoon burst into the room, chasing Angel, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back.

"Now see what you've done," Mrs. Finnegan leapt away, the Doctor falling to the floor, out like a light, "This poor man just died of fright."

"Scan him!" the Judoon commanded, as one of the others did, recognizing HIM as the other non-human, "Confirmation: deceased."

"No, he can't be," Martha cried, "Let me through, let me see him!"

"Stop. Case closed.

"He's not dead," Angel whispered to Martha, "Trust me Martha."

Martha glanced at the Doctor before turning the Judoon, "But it was _her_. _She_ did it!"

"The Judoon have no authority over human crime," it replied.

"But she's _not_ human!"

"Oh, but I am," Mrs. Finnegan held up a hand to reveal the cross on the back of it, "I've been catalogued."

"But she's _not_!" Martha shouted...when she felt something press in to her hands. She looked down to see Angel looking at the Doctor as she passed her a Judoon scanner she'd managed to snag in her struggles, "Wait a minute…" she breathed, realizing what Angel had, "You drank his blood. _The Doctor's_ blood," she quickly flashed Mrs. Finnegan across the face.

"Oh, alright," the woman rolled her eyes, "Scan all you like."

"Non-human," the Judoon confirmed.

"What?" she gasped, caught.

"Confirm analysis."

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come."

"That was his plan," Angel told her, slowly making her way past the Judoon, having been let go upon the scanning of Mrs. Finnegan. She moved to kneel beside the Doctor, gently moving him onto his back as she smiled down at him, reaching out to brush the fringe of his hair from his eyes, "He needed you to drink his blood, to register as alien so that the Judoon would do a deeper scan," she shook her head, her gaze still on the Doctor, "You mad, ridiculous, wonderful man," she breathed, stroking his cheek, smiling as she saw him turn his head ever so slightly, unconsciously leaning into her touch. She glanced up at Mrs. Finnegan, "He did it so they'd find you."

"Confirmed: Plasmavore," the Judoon said, "I charge you with the crime of murdering the princess of Patrival Regency Nine."

"She deserved it!" the woman snapped, "Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls and that simpering voice. She was _begging_ for the bite of a Plasmavore."

"Do you confess?"

"Confess?" she sneered, "I'm _proud_ of it! Slab, stop them!"

The Slab shot at the Judoon leader but it did nothing to its armor, it just fired back, disintegrating it.

"Verdict: guilty. Sentence: execution," the Judoon lifted his laser as the warning light on the MRI began to flash.

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!"

Angel winced, pressing her hands to her head as another, deeper, more _sinister_ voice growled, ' _...burn with me..._ ' in her mind. Her face scrunched as she hunched over, groaning, her head pounding at just those three simple words...

The Judoon shot at the Plasmavore, disintegrating her, as Martha ran to Angel's side, seeing the girl in some sort of pain, "Angel," she gasped, kneeling beside her, pulling her hands from her head to look her over, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine," she blinked a bit, her headache starting to fade just a little, "It's nothing."

That wasn't true at all. But...for the first time in a while...she really _didn't_ know what had happened. Usually when she got little 'visions' like that she at least recognized the voices, was able to piece together what was happening. But this...whatever it was was either too far in the future for her to sense or was something she just...hadn't encountered yet. She just hoped, whatever it was, it wasn't going to happen any time soon, that voice...it _wasn't_ a good one. It was dark and full of hate and...she didn't want to encounter it at all.

"Is he ok?" Martha looked at the Doctor, seeing the pain in her face had faded.

Angel nodded, "He will be."

"Case closed," the Judoon stated before turning to leave.

"What did she mean, 'burn with me?'" Martha asked, looking at Angel, who shook her head, really not wanting to even _think_ of those words right now, before glancing at the MRI, "The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something."

"Scans detect lethal acceleration of mono-magnetic pulse," the Judoon replied, scanning it.

"Well, _do_ something! Stop it!"

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate."

"You can't just _leave_ it! What's it going to do?"

"All units withdraw," the Judoon ordered, turning to leave with the platoon.

~8~

"What about the air?!" Morgenstern weakly tried to grab a passing Judoon's leg as they strode down a corridor, "We're running out of air!"

But he was ignored.

~8~

"You can't go!" Martha shouted after them, "That thing's going to explode and it's all your fault," Martha gasped and looked down at the Doctor, knowing he'd be able to help if only he were awake. She reached out and started to apply pulmonary resuscitation techniques, "One, two, three, four, five…" she gasped, trying to gather enough of the limited and fading air to pass on to him.

"Martha stop," Angel said, pushing her back a bit, concern etched on her face for the human, "Please, don't strain yourself. Save your air."

"But I've got to…" Martha began, panting, her adrenaline spent, her vision starting to dot with small black spots from the lack of air.

"Respiratory bypass," Angel murmured, resting a hand to her own chest, "I don't need as much air as you. So you just rest and save your strength," she swallowed hard, "I can do this," she nodded, determined. She shot a smile at Martha, who slumped back, half in relief, half in weakness, before applying the chest compressions on his left heart, "One, two, three, four, five," she took a breath and pressed her lips to his, breathing into him, before starting the right heart as well, "One, two, three, four, five," she gave him one more breath before he gasped awake, coughing a little.

"Were you..." he smiled up at her, slightly dazed from lack of blood and partially from feeling her lips on his as he awoke, "Were you just kissing me?"

She smiled, shaking her head, "Mouth-to-mouth, that's what the humans call it right? CPR?"

He reached out with a lazy hand and touched her cheek with the back of his finger, "The Kiss of Life," he winked at her, "Lives up to its name."

"As glad as I am about that," she glanced at the MRI machine, "She's done something to the scanner thing," she helped him sit up, pointing at the machine, "I don't know what to do...it's human technology..."

"Got it," he nodded, straining to get up, stumbling even as Angel helped to try and steady him. He held tightly to her as she helped him over to the controls and pointed at a red plug.

She ran over to it as he leaned on the doorframe to the small control room, pulling it out, "There's always a red wire isn't there?" she laughed, turning back to him, making her way to his side as the machine powered down.

"Or a blue one," he agreed, pulling her to him and hugging her a moment, relieved the plan had worked.

"I prefer blue," she murmured into his chest as she held him close, "TARDIS blue especially."

"I've noticed," he whispered, pulling away to look at her TARDIS blue jeans.

"Come on," she took his hand, turning him back to the room. They made their way to Martha's side, helping her up and walking with her between them down the corridor, back to one of the larger windows, and looking out.

"Come on," the Doctor muttered as they watched the Judoon ships taking off, as they waited, "Come on, come on. Come on, Judoon, reverse it..."

And then it started to rain!

"It's raining!"

Angel turned to Martha who was just _barely_ conscious, "Look at that Martha, it's raining on the moon," she said quietly as Martha's head lulled.

~8~

The hospital reappeared in a bright flash of light, startling the onlookers just outside it.

~8~

Martha sat by an ambulance as emergency workers assessed the patients and staff, most of whom seemed to be recovering just fine from their brief bout of oxygen starvation.

"I told them I represented the Human Race," Morgenstern was telling the story to a news reporter, "I told them, 'You can't do that.' I said, 'You can't do that, we have rights.'"

"Martha!" someone called. She looked up, seeing her sister running over, and got up to hug her tightly, "Oh, God! I thought you were _dead_! What happened? It was so weird, because the police wouldn't say, they didn't have a clue. And I tried phoning, but I couldn't get through. Mum's on her way, but she couldn't get through, they've closed off all the roads..."

Martha looked around, seeing Angel and the Doctor walking away, towards a bright blue box. She watched as Angel stopped, tugging the Doctor back a moment. The man smiled down at her, reaching out to cup her cheek and kiss her as Angel just turned her head playfully, getting a kiss on the cheek, giving him a peck for his pout before nodding her head to the side, right at HER. The Doctor looked over, the two of them turning more to her to wave at her before a truck drove past, blocking her sight.

As soon as it passed...just as she blinked...they and the phone box behind them were gone.

"There's _thousands_ of people trying to get in," her sister continued, not seeming to notice Martha's distraction, "The whole city's ground to a halt, and dad phoned, 'cos it's on the news and everything, he was _crying_. It's been a mess, and what happened? I mean, what _really_ happened? Where were you?"

Martha just stared at the place the box had sat, a faint wheezing in the air.

~8~

Martha applied her mascara for the party as she sat in her room, listening to the radio recount the hospital's adventure, "Eyewitness reports from the Royal Hope Hospital continue to pour in, and it all seems to be remarkably consistent. This from medical student Oliver Moregenstern..."

"I was there," Morgenstern came on, "I saw it happen. And I feel uniquely privileged. I looked out at the surface of the moon. I saw the Earth, suspended in space, and it all just proves Mr. Saxon right. We're _not_ alone in the Universe. There's life out there, wild and extraordinary life."

~8~

Annalise stormed out of the pub where the party was being held, "I am not prepared to be insulted!"

"She didn't mean it, sweetheart," Martha's father ran out after her, "She just said you look _healthy_."

"No, I did _not_ ," Martha's mother stalked out as well, "I said _orange_."

"Clive, that woman is disrespecting me," Annalise turned to her beau, "She's _never_ liked me."

"Oh, I can't think _why_ , after you _stole_ my _husband_!"

" _I_ was seduced! I'm entirely innocent! Tell her, Clive!"

"And then she has a go at Martha. Practically accused her of making the whole thing up."

"Mum, I don't mind," Martha followed after them, really trying her best to keep the peace, to keep the fight from escalating...but it didn't seem to be working, "Just leave it."

"Oh," Annalise rolled her eyes, "'I've been to the moon!' As _if_. They were _drugged_. It said so on the news."

"Since when did _you_ watch the _news_?" her mother snapped, "You can't handle 'Quiz Mania.'"

"Annalise started it," Martha sister remarked quietly to Leo as they stood beside Martha, just watching the fireworks go off...more like nuclear missiles, "She did. I heard her."

"Tish, _don't_ make it worse," Leo groaned, rubbing his head. THIS was _exactly_ why he hadn't wanted a party.

"You're talking, Leo," Tish scoffed, "What did she buy you, soap? A 75 pence soap?"

"Oh, I'm _never_ talking to your family again!" Annalise stormed off.

"Oh, _stay_ ," Martha's mother said sarcastically, "Have a night out."

"Don't you dare," her father pointed at Annalise, "I'm putting my foot down. This is me, putting my foot down..." before the foot came up and he chased after her.

"Dad!" Leo shouted, heading off after him.

"Make a fool of yourself!" their mother cried, "God knows you've been doing it for the last 25 years! Why stop now?" and then _she_ stormed off.

"Mum, _don't_!" Tish called, jogging after her, "I asked the DJ and he's playing that song later…"

Martha sighed, distressed at her family and their antics, before...

"Families eh?" Angel spoke, making Martha jump as the girl was RIGHT beside her and she hadn't even noticed, "I believe the phrase is, 'can't live with them, can't live without them' yes?"

"What are you..." Martha began, gasping, her hand on her racing heart, "How did you..."

"After everything you saw today Martha," Angel smiled, linking her arm with the girl's, "Do you really need to ask?" she turned and looked at the corner of an alleyway. Martha followed her gaze to see the Doctor standing there, leaning against it, "Come on," Angel tugged her as the Doctor smiled when she caught sight of him and gestured for them to head over before disappearing into the alley.

Martha hesitated a moment but Angel gave her a reassuring squeeze on the arm and she headed off with the girl to the alley. They turned a corner to see the Doctor leaning against the blue box. Angel beamed at him and let go of Martha's arm to move beside him, the Doctor winding an arm around her waist as she joined him.

"I went to the moon today," Martha said, not knowing what else to say.

"A bit more peaceful than down here," the Doctor remarked.

"You never even told me who you are."

"The Doctor."

"The Angel," Angel added.

"What sort of species?" she asked, smiling, "It's not every day I get to ask _that_."

"We're Time Lords," the Doctor answered.

"Right!" Martha smirked, "Not pompous at all then."

"I just thought since you helped save our lives…"

"And _everyone else_ in the hospital," Angel added, smiling at Martha proudly, making the woman blush faintly at the praise.

"And I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing. You might fancy a trip."

"What, into space?" Martha raised an eyebrow.

"Well…"

"I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad..."

"Would saying that we can also travel in time help?" Angel smiled.

"Get out of here," she shook her head.

"We _can_ ," the Doctor defended.

"Come on now, _that's_ going too far."

"He'll prove it," Angel said.

"How?" she looked at Angel.

"Yeah?" he looked equally as confused.

Angel just smiled and tugged his tie out of his suit, "Prove a point," she whispered to him, tugging him down by it to give him a small peck. He moved to get a second kiss out of her when she put a gentle finger to his lips, "No, more of that _after_."

He beamed at the promise, taking her hand in his to pull her finger off his lips, only to press a small kiss to her finger, before hurrying back into the TARDIS and disappearing with a wheeze, eager.

"Does it always sound like that?" Martha asked, watching, wide eyed, as the box disappeared.

"No," Angel answered, "He just tends to forget the brakes are still on. I _would_ remind him but..." she shook her head, "He loves the noise it makes too much. And I'm rather fond of it too."

Martha laughed, stepping forward to wave her hand in the space where the box had stood. Angel glanced over at her...when something caught her sight behind the woman. She turned to see white poster with an X in a square at the bottom reading VOTE SAXON on top. She frowned, eyeing it, something about it just...not right. She put a hand to her chest absently, rubbing it, feeling her hearts beating their typical four-beat rhythm as she stared at the white and black poster before her. She tilted her head, eyeing it, and the longer she did...the more uncomfortable she felt, like...like the poster was mocking her, like it wasn't supposed to be there, like...

The wheezing sound returned, cutting off her thoughts. She looked over as the TARDIS reappeared, the Doctor stepping out, holding his tie, "Told you!"

"I know, but..." Martha gasped, "That was this morning! But...did you...oh, my God! You can travel in time!" Angel laughed, stepping forward to help him get his tie back on, the Doctor leaning forward quickly to get that second kiss in, "But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?"

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden," Angel recited.

"Except for cheap tricks," the Doctor added with a grin.

"And besides," Angel smiled at Martha warmly, moving over to the woman, "We wouldn't have met you if you hadn't come in today," she told her, nudging her, "And I, for one, am very glad we did."

"And that's your spaceship?" Martha eyed it, pleased with Angel's words, she was rather glad she'd met them as well despite all the aliens and the blood-sucking and the air running out...it had been an incredible adventure.

"She's called the TARDIS," Angel explained, "Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

"Your spaceship's made of wood," Martha reached out to touch it, "There's not much room," she frowned, "Won't we be a bit cramped?"

The Doctor just opened the door, "Take a look," Martha eyed him a moment before stepping inside, Angel and the Doctor following. The Doctor leaned against the railing by the door as Angel stepped past Martha and over to the console, wanting to watch the girl's expression, she loved seeing the awe in the eyes of others when they saw the majesty of the TARDIS console room.

"Oh, no, no," Martha shook her head, dashing back out to look around the outside, "But it's just a box. But it's huge. How does it do that? It's wood," she knocked on it before heading back in, "It's like a box with that room just rammed in…"

"It's bigger on the inside," Martha said as the Doctor mouthed along with her, much to Angel's amusement.

"Is it?" the Doctor remarked, "I hadn't noticed," he shut the doors behind her and tossed his coat over a Y-beam on his way to join Angel at the console, "Alright, then, let's get going."

"But is there a crew?" Martha asked, following him up to the console, "Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?"

"No, it's just us," Angel said quietly.

"All on your own?" Martha frowned at them.

"Well, sometimes we have guests," the Doctor shrugged.

"Some _friends_ ," Angel corrected, "Travelling with us."

"We had…there was recently a friend of ours. Rose, her name was, Rose."

"My little sister," Angel smiled sadly, "Not really but..." she trailed off, knowing Martha would understand what she meant.

"Where is she now?" Martha asked, sensing the tenderness of the issue, the pain.

"With her family," Angel said, taking a breath and nodding, reminding herself of that as she reached out to take the Doctor's hand, squeezing it, "She's _fine_."

"Not that you're replacing her," the Doctor told Martha pointedly.

"Never said I was," Martha replied casually.

"Just _one_ trip to say 'thanks,'" the Doctor continued, though Martha could see Angel seemed skeptical at his statement, "You get _one_ trip, then back home. I'd rather it be just Angel and I."

" _You're_ the one that kissed _me_ ," Martha teased, winking at Angel so she knew she was only joking.

"That was a genetic transfer!"

"And if you will wear a tight suit..."

"Now...don't!" he warned her, growing uncomfortable.

"And then travel all the way across the Universe _just_ to ask me on a date…"

"Stop it!" he nearly whined.

Martha laughed, smiling at how easy a target he was, "Oh don't moan. I'm not _remotely_ interested," she told them, sincere, "I only go for _humans_."

"Good," the Doctor said before putting an arm around Angel, "'Cos I've already got a Mate."

"A _Mate_?" Martha raised an eyebrow. She'd heard the term referenced to animals, like wolves and penguins and things...but not humans or human-like-aliens…interesting, "To each his own," she shrugged.

Angel smiled at how well she was taking everything in. And she knew, Martha Jones was a special woman.

"Well, then," the Doctor nodded, happy as well, "Close down the Gravitic Anomalizer. Fire up the Helmic Regulator. And finally, the handbrake."

"Are you ready?" Angel looked at Martha with a grin as she and the Doctor set the controls.

"No," she admitted.

"Off we go!" the Doctor pulled the handbrake and the TARDIS jolted, sending them to the ground.

"Blimey, it's a bit bumpy!"

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jones," the Doctor smiled, reaching across the console to shake her hand.

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Smith," Martha grinned, shaking his hand, "Miss Jones," she laughed, shaking Angel's as well.

"Lovely to meet you Miss Jones," Angel joked, smiling widely as the TARDIS took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh...Angel's sensing something about Saxon...hmmm...wonder if she'll sense anything when they get to Utopia? :) And what's that?! Angel got a very distant inkling of the future didn't she? But it really seemed to hurt her didn't it? I did promise that she wouldn't suddenly become all powerful, and if anything seemed too sudden there would be consequences for it. That's just a hint of it. But, this series WILL see Angel's abilities grow stronger so you never know just how far she might one day be able to see :) I can say this though...she won't be just hearing the future for much longer :)
> 
> Also...tiny little scene/line in this chapter inspired by Jack in Utopia. Did you spot it? Oh Doctor...
> 
> And...next chapter we get to see Angel dressing period! Gotta love the Doctor's reaction when she does things like that eh? And Shakespeare! Woo!


	9. The Shakespeare Code: His Dark Lady

A young man played the lute in the street of Elizabethan London, singing up to a brown-haired young woman as she leaned over a balcony to watch him, swaying gently to his music, "Her face was like a winter's moon that lights the traveler's way. Her smile was like a summer bloom that bursts then fades away. My love is night, my love is day. My love she is my world."

"Such sweet music shows your blood to be a fire," the woman smiled down at him, "Why wait we on stale custom for consummation?"

"Oh, yes," the boy cried, beaming, staring up at his love, "Tonight's the night," he murmured to himself as she disappeared from the balcony. He headed towards the door of the house, the girl opening it for him.

"Would you enter, bold sir?" she asked coyly, backing into the house.

"Oh, I would," he nodded, stepping in after her, only to hesitate, looking around to see a dwelling lit by numerous fires burning, sharp instruments hanging from the walls with dried plants, a _cauldron_ in the middle of the room, a witch's house if ever he saw one, "Lilith, this cannot be the home of one so beautiful. Forgive me, this is foul."

"Shh," she hushed him, moving closer, draping her arms around his neck to murmur to him, "Sad words suit not upon a lover's tongue," she kissed him gently, quickly too, for when she pulled back it was to reveal her face had wizened and her teeth sharpened to points, "Your kiss transformed me!"

He backed away, terrified, at the sight of the witch, bile rising in his throat at the realization he'd just been _kissing_ her.

"A suitor should meet his beloved's parents," the witch smiled, far too pleased, "Mother Doomfinger," she nodded as an old woman with features similar to herself rose behind him.

He gasped, jumping away, only for Lilith to smirk and call, "And mother Bloodtide!"

And then another woman cackled from the ceiling, falling down onto the floor as they all converged on the boy, who screamed as they attacked.

Lilith stepped away moments later with a pleased grin on her face, "Soon at the hour of woven-words we shall rise again and this fleeting Earth will perish!" she cackled, her mothers joining in.

~8~

The Doctor spun a wheeled control on the console as fast as he could while Martha held onto it for dear life, the TARDIS shaking and jumping about, nearly sending her to the floor more times than she could count. She gasped as another jolt hit and glanced over her shoulder at the gantry a moment before her attention was pulled back to the Doctor. She was a bit worried for Angel, the girl had gone to the monitor a few minutes ago, beamed, and then took off up the steps and through the door at the top. She doubted the jostling was any less in the hallways, for there had to be a hallway, or at least another room behind that door, and she hoped Angel was alright.

"But how do you travel in time?" Martha asked, still very curious about the box, "What makes it go?"

"Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of _everything_ ," the Doctor rolled his eyes, not hearing the door to the gantry opening and closing, "Martha, you don't wanna know. It just _does_. Hold on tight!" he practically climbed onto the console, reaching for a button across it...

When Angel appeared, stepping over, dressed in an Elizabethan gown and pushed the button for him. They all fell to the floor, Angel _just_ managing to hold on enough to barely land on her knees instead.

"Blimey!" Martha gasped, pushing herself up, "Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?"

"Yeth," Angel nodded, her words mumbled as she had a hairpin sticking out of her mouth, another in her hand as she worked on putting hair up behind her. Mostly up, it was more half-up in a simple bun with the rest hanging freely.

"What?" Martha laughed.

Angel pulled the pin out of her mouth, smiling apologetically at Martha, "Sorry, I meant 'yes,'" she told her.

"And I failed it," the Doctor added, grabbing his coat.

"There we go!" Angel cheered, lowering her arms, her hair done, "Ta-da!"

The Doctor turned to look at her, smiling softly as he took her in, losing his breath actually at the sight before him. She was wearing a white tunic with billowing sleeves. She had a sleeveless, green corseted top over it, a floral-like pattern sewn into it in gold stitching, with a brown, flowing skirt that matched her eyes, the stitching on the corset matching her eyes as well now that he thought about it. Very...Elizabethan merchant if he had to describe it. It suited her. Angel wasn't the sort to dress as a princess or a queen, even though he firmly believed she must have been one in a past life...not past incarnation, but just a past life, she was just so...special. But no, that wasn't her style, she was simple, modest, yet elegant and with a quiet beauty to her, exactly like her outfit. And her hair...he shook his head as he smiled wider, seeing it was _down_. He was just _waiting_ for the day when an incarnation of hers would wear her hair down so that he could have free reign of running his own fingers through it. But, alas, her last body clipped her gold tresses back and this one seemed to favor wearing it in a plait over her shoulder, too restrained for him to do much except twirl it around his finger and lovingly tug on it. Now though...it was mostly _down_ , just hanging freely down her back, long and luscious and beautifully ginger.

He couldn't have stopped himself from walked over to her and brushing a strand away from her face if he tried. His fingers brushed against her neck in the process and he let out a soft breath, holding back the shiver racing down his spine at the contact, it _always_ happened, whenever he touched her, he _tingled_ , he felt like tiny electric jolts were rushing through him, very pleasant ones mind you. And those jolts...they were _nothing_ compared to what he felt when he kissed her, his body on fire, his hearts racing, his mind blank, every cell in him buzzing from the feel of her lips on his. It left him with a feeling that was so much better than the thrill he got surviving one of his many adventures, so much more alive and incredible.

"Beautiful," he told her gently, his hand trailing down over her shoulder to her arm, taking her hand. He lifted it to his mouth, kissing the back of it, staring into her eyes all the while, pleased to see her blushing, before pulling her towards the doors, half-eager to show her off, show the Elizabethan world that this magnificent creature was _his_ , "Now, make the most of it!" he shouted as Martha pulled on her coat and ran to join them at the doors, "I promised you one trip and one trip only. Outside this door..." he stopped and faced Martha, "Brave new world."

"Where are we?" Martha asked, buzzing.

"Go take a look," Angel grinned, pulling the doors open and standing to the side, "After you Miss Jones."

Martha laughed, mock-curtseying, "Why thank you Miss Jones," before grinning and stepping outside to see Elizabethan London at night, peasants milling around, actual _peasants_ , "Oh, you are _kidding_ me. You are _so_ kidding me. Oh, my God! We did it. We travelled in time. Where are we? No, sorry. I gotta get used to this whole new language. _When_ are we?"

Angel reached out suddenly and pulled her back as she made to step forward, moments before a man dumped the contents of a bucket out the window above them, "Mind the loo!" he shouted.

"Somewhere before the invention of the toilet," the Doctor commented, stepping out after them and shutting the doors to the TARDIS.

"I'm sorry about that Martha," Angel laughed, though she was also grimacing.

"I've seen worse," Martha waved her off, "I've worked the late night shift at A&E," the Doctor linked arms with Angel and started walking off, "But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Angel looked over at her.

"It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly, you change the future of the Human Race."

"How would a _butterfly_ change the future of the Human Race?" Angel frowned, genuinely confused.

"I dunno," Martha shrugged, "It's like...the butterfly might lay eggs and its babies might fly in front of a dinosaur and make it fall over into a swamp and we get fossils. But...if it was stepped on, then no eggs, no babies, no dinosaur falling and what if that dinosaur then goes on to kill another dinosaur that was supposed to..."

"How about this," the Doctor cut in with a grin, seeing Angel listening intently to Martha's explanation, it was probably grounded in some sort of fact but really, a _butterfly_? That was a bit far out even for _them_ , "None of us step on any butterflies while we're here, ok? I mean, what have butterflies ever done to you?"

"Well, what if, I dunno, what if I kill my grandfather?" Martha continued.

"You planning to?" the Doctor looked back at her as she walked after them.

"No."

"Then there should be nothing to worry about," Angel agreed.

"This is London," Martha looked around, the entirety of it just hitting her.

"I think so," the Doctor nodded, looking around, "Right about 1599," he looked at Angel, "Right?"

"Exactly," she nodded, gesturing to her outfit, "Elizabethan clothes."

Martha looked at her, "Should we all be dressed like that? I mean, don't we stick out?"

The Doctor just scoffed, "Nah, you'd be surprised how often anything goes."

Angel rolled her eyes at him, before turning to Martha to explain, "I tend to like blending in, he…" she nodded at the Doctor, "… _loves_ to stand out."

The Doctor scoffed a bit.

"What?" Angel turned to him with a small frown.

He just smiled at her, "YOU? Blend in?" he shook his head, "You stand out like the moon shining in the night's sky," he gently stroked her cheek, "Shining in the darkness."

She blushed, "Well you're just like the sun then."

He laughed, "How's that?"

"A brilliant star."

He beamed at that.

Martha smiled as she watched them, they were just _so_ sweet it was just _adorable_ to watch...but then a thought struck her, "Oh, but hold on," she gasped, her eyes widening, "Am I alright? I'm not gonna get carted off as a slave, am I?"

"Why would they do that?" Angel turned to her, hearing the distress in her voice and moved to Martha's side, "You're nothing of the sort!" she put her arm around Martha's shoulders.

"Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed," she laughed, though feeling much better with Angel beside her, that girl...she was something else. She didn't know what it was, but...she just felt _safe_ with her around, like Angel would protect her. She blushed a bit at the thought, Angel was like a guardian angel of sorts it seemed, as daft a thought as it was.

"We're not even human," the Doctor reminded her, smiling as he watched Angel making sure Martha was alright and reassured, "We'll be fine. Just walk about like you own the place, seems to work for me. Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there," he pointed a man scooping up manure, "They've got recycling, water cooler moment," and then at two men conversing at a water barrel.

"...and the world will be consumed by flame!" a man claimed, crying out to the crowd as they passed, Angel's arm linked through Martha's.

"Global warming," the Doctor nodded at the man, "Oh, yes, and...entertainment! Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark right next to..." he grinned and ran off around a corner. Martha looked at Angel who just shook her head before taking Martha's hand and rushing off after him, "Oh, yes, the Globe Theater! Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a _globe_ , it's a tetradecagon, 14 sides, containing the man himself."

"Whoa, you don't mean...is _Shakespeare_ in there?" Martha breathed, absolutely stunned.

"Oh, yes," the Doctor nodded, holding out his arm to Martha, "Miss Jones, will you accompany me to the theater?"

"Yes, Mr. Smith, I will," Martha linked her arm with his.

He smiled and turned to Angel, holding out his other arm, "My lady?"

"Good sir," she joked, taking his arm as well as she gave him a little demure nod.

"When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare," he turned to Martha.

"Then I could get sectioned!" Martha added, mockingly excited.

~8~

They stood in the middle of a packed house, people crammed in around the Globe, applauding and cheering the end of a play as the actors bowed.

"That's amazing!" Martha smiled, "Just _amazing_. It's worth putting up with the smell," she glanced at the actors, eyeing the 'women,' "And those are men dressed as women, yeah?"

"London never changes," the Doctor laughed.

"Where's Shakespeare? I wanna see Shakespeare," she started chanting, "Author! Author!" she glanced at the Doctor as he eyed her, "Do people shout that? Do they shout 'Author?'"

"Wait for it," Angel smiled knowingly.

A moment later a man in the crowd picked up the chant, "Author!" he cried as it spread around the crowd.

"Well...they do now," the Doctor looked around, amused.

"Well done Martha," Angel laughed, nudging the woman as she blushed.

Just then a man jumped on stage, giving an exaggerated bow, blowing kisses, as the audience went mad and cheered even louder.

"He's a bit different from his portraits," Martha commented, eyeing the man who could only be William Shakespeare.

Angel's smile faded as she looked up around the box seats, a few people sitting in them as the rest of the people stood. She shook her head…someone else was up there…

~8~

Lilith sat alone in a box, dressed in court finery, as she watched the wordsmith practically prance around the stage, before she pulled out a small doll from her pouch.

~8~

"Genius," the Doctor said, still smiling, not seeming to have noticed Angel's distraction at his awe at seeing William Shakespeare in the flesh. Angel blinked and shook her head, his voice pulling her attention away from the box seats, "He's a _genius_ , THE genius. The most _human_ human that's _ever_ been. Now we're gonna hear him _speak_. Always, he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, _brilliant_ words."

"Shut your big fat mouths!" William called as the audience laughed.

"Oh, well," the Doctor muttered disappointedly as Martha and Angel laughed at his expression, Angel patting his arm.

"You should never meet your heroes," Martha remarked.

"That doesn't help," the Doctor pouted at Angel with an adorably sad look on his face, reaching out to put a hand over hers to still her patting.

"And what will?" she smiled, sensing what he was getting at.

He just turned his head and tapped his cheek. She laughed and leaned in to kiss his cheek...only for him to turn his head and snatch a kiss from her lips instead, making her smile as he tried to deepen it, unable to do so as she was laughing a bit still, beaming at him when he pulled away.

"You have excellent taste!" William shouted, pulling their gazes back to the stage, "I'll give you that," he pointed to a man in the audience, "Oh, that's a wig!"

~8~

"Wind the craft of ancient harm," Lilith chanted, watching William as she twirled a tuft of hair onto her doll, "The time approaches for our charm."

~8~

"I know what you're all saying," William continued, "'Love's Labor's Lost,' that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just _stops_! Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius!"

He bowed.

~8~

Lilith kissed the doll and William jerked upright.

~8~

Angel frowned at the sudden movement, watching him closely, a sense of unease stirring in her stomach. Something was NOT right...

"When? Tomorrow night!" the audience cheered though the cast, and even William, looked stunned, "The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it 'Love's Labor's Won!'"

The audience applauded as the Doctor and Angel stood quiet, "You saw it too, yeah?" Angel asked, glancing at him.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Something very, _very_ not right here…"

~8~

The trio walked out of the theater with the rest of the crowd, "I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of 'Love's Labor's Won,'" Martha commented, smiling a bit as she swung her arm. Angel had taken her hand and was absently swinging it between them even as the girl herself walked arm-in-arm with the Doctor.

"Exactly, the lost play," the Doctor agreed, "It doesn't exist, only in rumors. It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. No one knows why."

"Have you got a mini-disk or something?" Martha asked jokingly, "We could tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a _mint_."

"No," the Doctor looked at her.

"That would be bad."

"It would," Angel nodded, laughing, sensing the joking quality to her question. She knew Martha was joking more than being serious. If they HAD filmed it, how would she explain how she'd even seen it performed? No, Martha was smarter than that she could tell.

"Well, how come it disappeared in the first place?"

"Well…" the Doctor trailed, "I _was_ just gonna give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS but I suppose we could stay a bit longer."

Angel grinned excitedly at the prospect, "Come on Martha!" she squeezed Martha's hand and tugged the woman off, the two of them running down the streets and through the crowd, the Doctor laughing as he followed right behind them, trusting Angel's 'feelings' to get them where they needed to go.

~8~

"Here ya go, Will," the barmaid of the Elephant Inn smiled, setting tankards of beer before William and his two cast members as they sat around discussing the play, the performance, and the supposed-sequel, "Drink up. There's enough beer in this lodgings house to sink the Spanish."

"Dolly Bailey, you've saved my life," William smiled up at her, lifting his tankard to toast her.

"I'll do more than that later tonight," she flirted, winking at him suggestively, before turning to a maid sweeping the floor behind her, unknowing that it was Lilith in disguise, "And you, girl, hurry up with your tasks. The talk of gentlemen is best not overheard."

"Yes, ma'am," she nodded meekly, quickening her pace, "Sorry, ma'am."

"You must be mad, Will," one of them men told him quietly, "'Love's Labor's Won?' We're not ready. It's supposed to be next week. What made you say that?"

"You haven't even _finished_ it yet," the other man added.

"I've just got the final scene to go," he remarked, taking another swig of his drink, "You'll get it by morning."

"Hello!" the Doctor cheered, knocking on the open door and stepping in, "Excuse me! We're not interrupting, are we? Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it?"

Angel stepped up beside the Doctor, casting a glance at the young maid working away in the corner, before turning her attention back to William and trying to relax. She was tense...that uneasy feeling was back in the pit of her stomach again, like...almost like there was some sort of _danger_ lurking but, it was just three men, the innkeep and a maid...what could be dangerous about them? But _that maid_...her gaze flickered back to her, the girl with her back to them, just sweeping, there was _something_ about her but she just _couldn't_ put her finger on what...

"Oh no, no, no, no," William groaned, "Who let _you_ in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me..."

Angel glanced back at him before her gaze turned to Martha, currently standing behind them and staring at William, before a small smirk grew on her face...

"And please _don't_ ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest but..."

Subtly, Angel tugged Martha out from behind them.

"Now be a good boy and shove…" William trailed off, seeing Martha, "Hey, nonny nonny," he breathed, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her, "Sit right down here next to me," he grinned before turning to the cast, "You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go."

"Come on, lads," Dolly Bailey remarked with a laugh, ushering the men out with her, "I think our William's found his new muse."

"Sweet lady," William continued, his gaze still on Martha as he gestured at a seat across from him, "Such unusual clothes. So..." he smiled, "Fitted."

"Um, verily, forsooth, egads," Martha attempted.

"No, no, don't do that," the Doctor mumbled to her as he and Angel took seats beside her, Angel sitting in between them, "Don't," he turned and offered William the psychic paper, "We're Sir Doctor and Dame Angela of TARDIS and this is our companion, Miss Martha Jones."

"Interesting, that bit of paper," William looked at it, "It's blank."

"Finally!" Angel cheered, turning to the Doctor with a wide grin on her face, "Someone _else_ who can't see it!"

She really had been a bit concerned that there was something...wrong...with her. She'd never been able to see the psychic paper before. The Doctor claimed it was because geniuses couldn't be fooled by it, but she very much doubted that SHE was a genius. She knew people could be trained to see _past_ the illusion of the paper, much like those of Torchwood had been trained to do, but...to her...it was just...blank. Entirely _blank_. Just a white bit of paper. And, having never come across another person who couldn't see the messages at all...she really did think it was just her, something wrong with her. Because she really _wasn't_ a genius.

She still doubted she was even now, but at least she wasn't the _only_ person anymore.

"Oh, that's...very clever," the Doctor looked at the paper as he took it back, impressed, "That proves it. Absolute genius," he winked at Angel, having seen where her thoughts went, "The _both_ of you."

Martha leaned over and peered at the paper, "No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Dame Angela, and Martha Jones. It says so."

"And _I_ say it's blank," William argued lightly.

"Psychic paper," the Doctor began to explain, "Um, long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch..."

Angel shook her head and leaned over to talk to Martha, not wanting her to get lost or feel like things were being hidden from her, she'd felt the same about Mickey, always tried to explain what the Doctor couldn't or wouldn't or didn't, as much as she could anyway. He did tend to ramble so much that even _she_ got lost sometimes, but still, she DID know about the psychic paper at least, "It shows you whatever the holder wants you to see, like a ticket or an ID or a message, things like that."

Martha nodded, "Thanks," she smiled at the simple explanation.

"See," Angel nudged the Doctor as he put it away, "Not THAT difficult."

"You're just better at that than me," he told her, winking. She really _was_ , she just had this way of explaining things to the humans, summing it up whereas he would ramble, simplifying it whereas he'd make it more complicated. They really _were_ a pair weren't they?

"Psychic," William mumbled, "Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?" he eyed Martha again.

"What did you say?" Martha's eyes widened, not entirely sure if she was being insulted or not.

"Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric..."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!"

"It's political correctness gone mad," the Doctor remarked, "Um, Martha's from a far-off land. Freedonia."

"Excuse me!" a rather stern looking man entered the room, cutting off the conversation, "Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behavior. A _new_ play with _no_ warning? I demand to see a script, Mr. Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, _every_ new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed."

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it 'round," William waved the man off.

"I don't work to _your_ schedule, _you_ work to _mine_. The script, _now_!"

"I can't."

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled!"

Angel looked over, watching as the maid slipped out of the room, ' _…water damps the fiercest flame...drowns down girls and boys the same…_ ' words chanted in her head as she shook it clear, blinking in confusion as to where they'd come from.

"It's all go, 'round here, isn't it?" Martha asked.

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order," the man continued, "If it's the _last_ thing I do, 'Love's Labor's Won' will _never_ be played!" he shouted, stalking out of the room, out of the inn itself...

Until he bumped into Lilith, "Oh, sorry, sir," she cooed, "Beg pardon, sir. Mind you don't hurt that handsome head of yours," she caressed his hair.

"Hold hard, wanton woman!" he shouted, before glancing around and whispering to her, "I shall return later," he smirked and walked away, not even noticing the lock of hair in the woman's hand.

~8~

"Oh, my mothers, there's one seeks to stop the performance tomorrow," Lilith muttered as she ran up the landing of the inn, hiding in a corner.

~8~

"But it _must_ be tomorrow!" Doomfinger shouted as they watched her in the cauldron.

"'Love's Labor's Won' must be performed!" Bloodtide agreed.

~8~

"Fear not," she wrapped the hair around another doll of hers, "Chant with me. Water damps the fiercest flame...drowns down girls and boys the same…"

~8~

The man walked along the street, slowly starting to choke.

~8~

She held the doll underwater in a bucket.

~8~

"Well, then...mystery solved," Martha sighed, "That's 'Love's Labor's Won' over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know...more mysterious."

"Water?" Angel whispered, a frown of confusion on her face as she stared into space, her gaze just resting on the pages of the play lying about William's desk, not even seeing them, just...staring _through_ them...

"I'm sorry?" William looked at her, pulling his gaze away from Martha for the moment to eye the girl curiously...the look on her face...

And then someone started screaming.

~8~

The Doctor, Angel, Martha, and William ran out onto the street to see the man spitting water as he gripped his neck, "It's that Lynley bloke," Martha's eyes widened.

"What's wrong with him?" the Doctor eyed him, when people rushed over, "Leave it to me, I'm a doctor," he ran over to his side.

"So am I, near enough," Martha agreed, running over as well, with Angel and William right behind them.

~8~

Lilith pulled the doll from the water, smirking.

~8~

"Now to halt the vital part," the mothers chanted, "Stab the flesh…"

~8~

"…and stop the heart... _what_?" Angel breathed, shaking her head, not sure where those words she kept hearing were coming from. She was starting to get a little worried, scared...not for them...but for Lynley...but...what could she do? What was even going on?!

~8~

"And stop the heart," Lilith whispered, stabbing the doll in the heart with a large pin, "Eternal sleep is thine," she added, ripping the head off for good measure.

~8~

Lynley fell to the ground, dead, as the Doctor stood and ran down the street to look for something, anything, that might explain what had happened, Angel glancing back at the inn.

"Gotta get the heart going," Martha muttered, listening for the man's heartbeat, "Mr. Lynley, c'mon, can you hear me? You're gonna be alright," she moved to start mouth-to-mouth, when Angel pulled her back just before water rushed from Lynley's mouth, "What the hell is _that_?"

"I've never seen a death like it," the Doctor muttered, making his way back over and kneeling down, "His lungs are full of water, he drowned and then...I dunno, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow," he stood up and turned to Dolly Bailey, "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden inbalance of the humors. A natural, if unfortunate, demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

"Yes, sir," Dolly Bailey nodded.

"I'll do it, ma'am," Lilith said, rushing over. Dolly Bailey nodded and the maid turned away, walking off, not noticing Angel watching her go suspiciously. That voice...the voice she'd heard in her head...it sounded _just_ like the girl...

The Doctor crouched down by the body once more, "And why are you telling them that?" Martha asked him quietly.

"This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages," the Doctor explained, "If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft."

"Ok, what was it then?"

"Witchcraft," Angel replied, far too seriously for the Doctor to argue.

He looked up at her, ' _What is it?_ ' he asked her, frowning, she was more certain about that answer than a few other's she'd given in the past.

' _I heard something,_ ' she began, ' _Just before Lynley left and again before he died. It was...it was like a spell or something because..._ '

He reached out and took her hand, ' _What?_ '

' _It said something about water and...and stopping someone's heart,_ ' she looked down at the man, lying there with his eyes open, water pooled in his mouth, his heart unbeating, and reached out to gently shut his eyes as the Doctor squeezed her hand.

~8~

Lilith and her mothers stood around the cauldron in their house, "The potion is prepared," the mothers handed it over to her, "Now take it."

"Magic words for the playwright's fevered mind," Doomfinger smiled.

"Shakespeare will release us," Bloodtide agreed, "The mind of a genius will unlock the tide of blood."

"Upon this night, the work is done," Lilith smirked, holding up the small potion bottle, "A muse to pen 'Love Labor's Won!'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Angel, too late to save poor Lynley but...she WILL save someone else though :) How cute were the little Doctor/Angel moments, love them :) Have to say, Angel's choice of clothing for this episode...well...it'll have quite the part to play during a sweet little 'teasing' scene between Angel and the Doctor at the end of the episode :)
> 
> And...speaking of teasing, small tease about Jack ;) He is definitely going to HAVE to tease the Time Lords. Angel's practically his little sister! It's his JOB to comment on her relationship don't you think? lol :) I can only imagine what Jack would say/tease them about, especially 'cos it's JACK lol.
> 
> On another note...I just realized something about this story...looking at my upcoming chapters...we're going to be getting a whole lot of bits and pieces of the Oncoming Storm (I just love him SO much!) So...next chapter...bring on the storm ;) Won't say why though :)


	10. The Shakespeare Code: A Midsummer Night's Scream

"I got you a room, Sir Doctor," Dolly Bailey informed them as they gathered in William's room later that night, talking about how odd the death they'd just witnessed had been, "You, Dame Angela, and Miss Jones are just across the landing," the Doctor nodded as Dolly Bailey left.

"Poor Lynley," William sighed, "So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?" he glanced up at Martha with a small smile, and just a bit of awe in his eyes.

"Where a woman can do what she likes," Martha smirked, proud of the fact. She'd worked _so hard_ to get to where she was in her life, she really just liked helping people, it was why she wanted to be a doctor in the first place. She could see now why the Doctor insisted on people calling him that, could see why Angel was called it as well. The man who makes people better and the woman who protects them from danger, the two of them in an nutshell that was.

"And you, Sir Doctor," William looked at him as he and Angel leaned against a bookshelf, well, _the Doctor_ was leaning against the bookshelf, his arms were wrapped securely around Angel as she stood within their circle, her back to his chest, leaning on _him_ , both of them looking rather comfortable with the position as well. He couldn't help but smile at the two of them, they just exuded... _completeness_...when they were together, like they were two pieces of a puzzle that just _fit_ so well with each other, "How can a man so young have eyes so old?"

"I do a lot of reading," the Doctor shrugged, absently answering the man, almost like he wasn't really paying attention, which, in reality, he truly wasn't as he was currently looking over Angel's shoulder at her hands.

Her arms were crossed over his, but he was playing with her one hand, with her fingers, just playing with them, he loved her hands almost as much as her eyes and her smile and her hair and...well, everything else about her really. But her hands...her touch...it always calmed him, soothed him, made him feel comforted and protected and loved...with just a simple touch she could completely change his temperment from raving and near murderous to calmed...she'd managed to do it even before their feelings had truly started to develop. She'd done it when they'd faced the Dalek in Van Statten's, he'd been fuming at it, shocked by it, stunned and little upset as well...and she'd touched his arm...and he'd been filled with strength.

"A trite reply," William laughed, "Yeah, that's what I'd do," he paused, glancing at Angel, "And you, milady, there is a knowing in your eyes, you look at people as though seeing _into_ them."

Angel smiled, "The eyes ARE the windows to the soul, that's how the saying goes yes?" she looked up at the Doctor, expressions were still one of the little things she needed some help with about humans, she could understand them, say them much better, no more talk of goats or ponies, but still, she'd never heard of half of them so she always checked. He nodded, dropping a kiss to her hair for it, and she turned back to William, "One need only know how to look."

She paused at the thought, maybe THAT was why she had always had an easier time with the TARDISes than anyone she knew, even her family for all their experience with them. She just... _listened_ to them. To their hums and buzzes and buzzers and alarms. She'd always had the sense that they were trying to tell her something, communicate in some way, and always did her best to just...go with what she felt when she heard a certain hum or anything. Maybe...she just knew how to listen to them, to hear what they were saying without them actually needing to talk.

She sighed though, she'd probably never know. Not unless the TARDIS randomly managed to learn to talk somehow.

William smirked at her, nodding to that as well, before turning back to Martha, "And you, you look at them like you're surprised they exist. They're as much of a puzzle to you as to me."

"I think we should say good night," Martha said quietly before turning to leave, the man really was too clever for his own good, he was right.

William agreed, "I must work. I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, milady, and I'll discover more about you and why these constant performances of yours."

"All the world's a stage," the Doctor mused as he and Angel headed out.

"Hmm, I might use that," William smiled, "Good night, Doctor, milady."

"Good night William," Angel bid him, "It was nice to meet you."

"Nighty-night, Shakespeare," the Doctor added, leaving with her, hand-in-hand.

~8~

Martha was looking around the room they were to stay in when the Doctor and Angel stepped in, "It's not exactly five-star, is it?" she asked jokingly, still just awed that she was actually _in_ 1599 and that she'd just met THE William Shakespeare!

"Oh, it'll do," the Doctor looked around, "I've seen worse."

"I haven't even got a toothbrush."

"Ooh," he patted his pockets and pulled out a brush, "Contains Venusian spearmint."

"So, who's going where? I mean, there's only one bed."

"Easy," Angel smiled, "Girls get the bed, men get the floor," the Doctor mumbled something and she turned to him, "What was that?"

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled at her, though they all knew that probably _wasn't_ what he'd said at all, in fact Martha could have _sworn_ she'd heard him mutter something about 'first the hair, now the bed,' or something, whatever that meant, "But for now," he flopped on the bed, somehow managing to pull Angel down with him.

"So, magic and stuff," Martha asked, smiling as she watched them. She had no idea who or what they really were to each other, what exactly Mates were in their terms, to their species, but it was clear even to her that they were together and, if it was anything like she was thinking when it came to animals, they would be for forever, "That's a surprise. It's a little bit 'Harry Potter.'"

"Book Seven was _amazing_ ," Angel told her, cuddling up to the Doctor, resting her head on his chest, just listening to his dual hearts beating away, absently tapping the pattern out on his chest with a finger, smiling as she heard it pick up just a bit at her action.

"Oh, I cried," the Doctor nodded, wrapping an arm more securely around Angel's waist, holding her to him as she laid on the edge of the bed, only his arm seeming to keep her from falling off it completely.

"But is it _real_ , though?" Martha continued, "I mean, witches, black magic, and all that, it's real?"

"'Course it isn't!" the Doctor laughed.

"Well, how am _I_ supposed to know? I've only _just_ started believing in _time travel_. Give me a break."

"It just _looks_ like witchcraft," Angel nodded, having realized that, "But it isn't exactly witchcraft," she hummed in thought, "Maybe it's where the idea of witchcraft came from?" she looked up at the Doctor before shaking her head, "No, it's been around longer than that, hasn't it?" she sighed, content, and put her head back down, "Not real witchcraft then."

"Can't be," the Doctor agreed lightly, before glancing up at Martha, "Are you gonna stand there all night?"

Martha eyed him a moment before stepping over to the bed and sitting on what she assumed was meant to be her side.

"There's such a thing as psychic energy but a human couldn't channel it like that," the Doctor murmured, thinking about it, "Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted _that_ ," he shuffled a bit, sitting up more, "No. There's something we're missing, Martha," he glanced at her, Martha scooting back to lie against the headboard, sitting there, looking at them, "Something _really_ close, staring us right in the face, and I can't see it," he sighed, "Rose would know. A friend of ours, Rose. Right now, she'd say _exactly_ the right thing. Still, can't be helped. You're a novice, never mind."

Angel glanced over to see Martha looking down, hurt, and frowned, "There's no saying Rose would have seen it either," Angel said as the Doctor looked at her, alarmed at her seeming lack of faith in Rose, "She _was_ only human Doctor," she reminded him lightly, tapping his nose and making him smile, "And she DID miss Toby being possessed by the Devil," he laughed a bit at that, having to admit it was true. Angel nodded and looked at Martha, "Give it time and I'm sure Martha will spot something _brilliant_."

Martha smiled at her, surprised at the woman's faith in her. She actually assumed, for a moment or two, that Angel would agree with the Doctor. But the woman seemed to have taken a liking to her for some reason and...she really _couldn't_ imagine Angel doing anything that would hurt someone else.

"Either way," the Doctor conceded, "I'll take you back home tomorrow."

"Great," Martha mumbled, now miffed.

Angel rolled her eyes at how oblivious he was, "Alright, now off you get," she nudged him, getting up and ushering him off the bed, "Us women need our beauty sleep don't we?" she looked at Martha, "That's it right, 'beauty sleep?'"

Martha laughed, nodding, "Yeah."

The Doctor just reached out and took Angel's hand as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed, "You don't need it," he winked at her, kissing the back of her hand before moving to lie down on the floor.

Angel smiled to herself at that, before reaching over and tossing him a sheet from the bed to use, though, despite his words, she couldn't help but feel it was just a little fitting he take the floor given how he was being to Martha on her first real trip.

~8~

Lilith watched William's window from the street, levitating up to it as she saw him working at his desk. She silently opened the window from the outside and blew some fumes from the potion towards him. He inhaled and suddenly fell over onto the desk, completely out, "Bind the mind and take the man," she chanted, hopping into the room and holding up a marionette, "Speed the words to writer's hand."

William jerked up as Lilith moved the puppet's arm, writing the words _she_ wanted as William stared blankly ahead of him.

~8~

In the room, Martha was fast asleep as the Doctor laid on the ground by the bed, awake, his gaze on Angel as she slept fitfully. He watched her in concern as her face scrunched up, her head twitching just a bit as though having a nightmare.

~8~

"Will?" Dolly Bailey called, stepping into William's room with a broom, "Finished cleaning just in time for your special treat," she stopped short, looking up to see Lilith standing there, her back to her, "Oh, aye. I'm not the first then."

Lilith turned around, her face wizened once more, "I'll take that to aid my flight and you shall speak no more this night!" she reached out and grabbed the broom from Dolly Bailey, advancing on the woman with a smirk.

~8~

Angel shot up in bed with a gasp, a moment before Dolly Bailey screamed.

The Doctor jumped to his feet, running for the door as Angel scrambled after him, Martha following.

~8~

They ran into William's room to see the author jerk awake, having seemed have fallen asleep on his desk, Dolly Bailey's body on the floor, "Wha…" he shook his head, "What was that?"

Martha ran to the window, looking out in time to see a silhouette of a witch on a broom flying out into the sky.

"Her heart gave out," the Doctor remarked as he and Angel knelt beside the woman, checking on her.

Angel lightly touched Dolly Bailey's shoulder, frowning as she blinked, "I think...she died of fright."

"Doctor?" Martha called, "Angel?"

"Are you alright?" Angel asked, joining her at the window with the Doctor, "Did you see something Martha?"

"Yeah," Martha nodded, "A witch."

~8~

The Doctor sat beside Angel at William's desk as dawn started to shine outside, his arm around her shoulders rubbing it lightly, as Martha sat beside them. He was watching Angel's face intently, knowing, even with an emotional connection, that she was feeling guilty. The girl really _was_ terrible at hiding things, especially her emotions, he could read her expressions as easily as he could flip through a book. It hadn't happened much in the past, her not being about to save someone, not since her feelings seemed to be strengthening, but now...to lose _two_ people in the _same_ night. It was hitting her hard. He'd mentally reminded her she'd been in the inn when Lynley had died, that she'd been asleep when Dolly Bailey had been attacked, she _couldn't_ have helped, but it didn't make her feel any better. She hated when people where hurt, when she felt like she could have done something more to help them. He'd felt it often enough and knew, just from how he felt when she was around, she just needed him with her for the moment. He was the Doctor, it was his job to make her feel better, especially as he was her Mate as well.

"Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey," William remarked, "She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit."

"'Rage, rage against the dying of the light,'" the Doctor quoted.

"I might use that."

"You can't. It's someone else's."

"But the thing is," Martha began, thoughtful, "Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright and they were both connected to you."

"You're accusing _me_?" William's eyes widened, alarmed.

"No. But I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches."

"I have? When was that?"

"Not just yet," Angel whispered to her.

"Peter Streete spoke of witches though," William added.

"Who's Peter Streete?" Martha looked back at him.

"Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe."

"The architect," the Doctor nodded, "Hold on. The architect! The architect!" he slapped his hand on the desk, "The Globe! Come on!" he pulled Angel up and rushed off, Martha and William right behind.

~8~

The Doctor stood in the middle of the Globe, looking around, while Martha and William stood on the stage. Angel stood a few feet away from the Doctor just looking around slowly, her gaze _still_ pulled back to that same box she'd noticed before, but no one was there right now...so why?

"The columns there, right?" the Doctor pointed at them, turning in a circle, "14 sides. I've always wondered but I never asked...tell me, Will, why 14 sides?"

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all," William shrugged, "Said it carried the sound well."

"Why does that ring a bell? 14…"

"There are 14 lines in a sonnet," Martha offered.

"So there is. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design," he started pacing, "14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets…oh, my head. Tetradecagon...think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!"

"This is just a theater," William argued.

"Oh, but a theater's magic, isn't it?" the Doctor turned to him, "You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time...oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy, change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. And if you exaggerate that..."

"It's like your police box," Martha said, "Small wooden box with all that POWER inside."

"Oh," the Doctor grinned, "Oh, Martha Jones, I like you. Tell you what, though, Peter Streete would know. Can we talk to him?"

"You won't get an answer," William frowned, "A month after finishing this place..."

"He went mad, didn't he?" Angel asked, slowly turning around, finally pulling her gaze away from the box, a thoughtful expression on her face.

William nodded, "Aye, he did."

"Why?" Martha frowned, "What happened?"

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled."

"Are you sure?" Angel asked, sensing something more at work there, "Where is he now William?"

"Bedlam," William swallowed hard, nearly shivering at just the _thought_ of the place.

"What's Bedlam?" Martha shook her head.

"Bedlam Hospital. The madhouse."

"We're gonna go there," the Doctor said, "Right now. Come on," he turned and headed out, Angel and Martha as well.

"Wait!" William dashed after them, "I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand!" he paused when two young actors entered the stage, "Ralph, the last scene as promised," he handed one of the boys a handful of papers, "Copy it, hand it round. Learn it. Speak it. Back before curtain up. Remember, kid, project. Eyes and teeth. You never know, the Queen might turn up," he turned, walking out, muttering, "As _if_. She _never_ does."

~8~

Martha and William followed after the Doctor and Angel through the streets, "So, tell me of Freedonia, where women can be doctors, writers, actors," William smiled at Martha.

"This country's _ruled_ by a woman," Martha countered.

"Ah, she's royal. That's God's business. Though you are a royal beauty."

Martha stopped, "Whoa, Nelly! I know for a _fact_ you've got a wife in the country."

"But Martha," he reached out to pull her closer to him, "This is the _Town_!"

"Come on!" the Doctor shouted, "We can all have a good flirt later."

"Is that a promise, Doctor?" William teased.

"Oh, 57 academics just punched the air."

"We really _should_ get on with it," Angel frowned, feeling...something. Like...time was short, like they needed to get there before they were noticed.

William smiled at her, "Well then, who am I to deny such an angelic lady," he bowed at her.

"Oi!" the Doctor glared, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, you don't say things like that to Angel. You say them to Martha and Martha only, got it? Angel's MY Mate."

Angel and Martha exchanged a small smile at the Doctor's reaction before Angel stepped up and took his hand, seeing William sniggering, having just wanted to get a rise out of him, having noticed the Doctor's attachment to her, "Come on," Angel laughed, pulling him on.

~8~

Two actors stood in the Globe, reading the script William had handed out, "'Loves Labor's Won.' I don't think much of sequels. They're never as good as the original."

"Have you seen this last bit?" the second man scoffed, "He must have been dozing off when he wrote that. I don't even know what it _means_."

"Well, that goes for most of his stuff. Ah, but at least it's _my_ speech. Ah, _I_ get center stage," he strode over and stood there, excited, reading from the script, "The light of Shadmock's hollow moon doth shine on to a point in space betwixt Dravidian shores…"

"What was _that_?" the second man looked around as a gust of wind blew past them.

"Dravidian shores linear 5-9-3-0-1-6…" the first man continued but the wind got stronger.

~8~

"A spirit stirs the ether!" Doomfinger cried, turning to look in the cauldron, seeing the two men onstage, "But too soon. Too soon."

"Not to fear, my mothers," Lilith calmed them, "It is merely a rehearsal of what's to come."

~8~

"...and strikes the fulsome grove of Rexel 4," the man continued...

When a dark wraithlike figure appeared before them.

"By all the saints, it's a spirit!" the second man cried as the creatures shrieked, "It's a vile shade!" it lunged at them before dissipating, "I think we should never speak of this again else we'll end up in Bedlam ourselves."

~8~

Loud screams and groans echoed as the Doctor, Angel, Martha, and William walked through the halls of Bedlam, led by a jailer, "Does my lord Doctor, wish some entertainment while he waits?" the jailer smirked, "I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for ya. Bandog and Bedlam!"

"No, I don't!" the Doctor shouted, glaring at the man, pulling Angel closer to him, feeling her shaking a bit at the sound of all the screams, all the suffering. She had always been more sensitive to the plight of others, just knowing when something was wrong, and these men, these poor men, were just...in _agony_. And Angel, bless her, he knew, wanted to help them, try to offer them some sort of comfort, but knew she couldn't, that they really didn't have the time, that they needed to find Peter first.

"Wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies," the jailer walked off to ready Peter.

"So _this_ is what you call a _hospital_ , yeah?" Martha looked around, disgusted, "Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your _friend_ in here?"

"Oh, and it's all _so_ different in Freedonia," William rolled his eyes.

"But you're _clever_! Do you _honestly_ think this place is any good?"

"I've been mad," William replied darkly, "I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose."

"Mad in what way?"

"He lost his son," Angel said softly, laying a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. While she didn't have any children, just the TARDISes to care for, her sister had. She'd had a little boy, her nephew, as close as a son as she could count, he'd died in the War as well.

"My only boy," he sighed, putting a hand over hers, thanking her for her consideration, for her kindness, especially in a place like that, "The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there."

"I didn't know," Martha said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be...oh, that's quite good."

"You should write that down," the Doctor smiled as he watched Angel, so compassionate she was.

"Hmm, maybe not. A bit pretentious?"

"This way, m'lord!" the jailer called from the end of the corridor. They turned and walked towards him, looking into the cell to see a dirty man lying on a cot, his back to them, "They can be dangerous, m'lord. Don't know their own strength."

"I think it helps if you don't whip them!" the Doctor replied, glaring at the man as he unlocked the door, "Now get out!" the jailer turned and left as the Doctor approached Peter slowly, Angel, Martha, and William entering after him, "Peter?" he called softly, "Peter Streete?"

"He's the same as he was," William said quietly, "You'll get nothing out of him."

The Doctor rested a hand on Peter's shoulder, "Peter?"

Peter's head jerked up like he wanted to speak, but couldn't, his eyes wild, yet glazed. Something more than madness clearly wrong with him.

"Doctor," Angel called, stepping over to him, "I might be able to help…" he looked at her, "There were times when I had to rebuild aspects of the TARDIS matrixes, and the only way I could to it was telepathically...I...I might be able to do the same to him," she nodded at Peter, "Try to strengthen his mind, build it up, reverse whatever was done to him."

"Do you think you could handle that?" he asked her, concerned.

The TARDISes were a part of Gallifrey, connected to the planet and the Time Lords. He knew what she was talking about, the part of a TARDIS matrix, the mind and soul of the TARDIS, that allowed it to connect to its pilot, forge a psychic link with them. But...to attempt such a thing on a _human_ , it would take a monumental amount of control and concentration. Not that he doubted she could do it, Angel had a way of surprising him, but...he just didn't want her to get hurt in the process or...or for what happened to Peter to transfer to her instead.

She nodded, "I think so."

He nodded, stepping back, trusting her.

~8~

Lilith paused amidst her concocting, sensing something off, "What is this? I must see," she turned to the cauldron to see the Doctor step back from Peter and Angel kneel before him, "Those strangers, they were at the inn with Shakespeare. I thought then they smelt of something new."

"Now they visit the madhouse," Bloodtide looked over, "The architect!"

~8~

Angel knelt before Peter, gently reaching out, brushing her fingers though Peter's hair soothingly, not even minding the grease and grime, before placing her hands on his cheeks, her fingertips resting lightly on his temples, "Peter, I'm the Angel," she said softly, offering him a warm smile before closing her eyes, "Just listen to my voice ok? Everything will be alright now. Just...let yourself go into the past, to one year ago. Let your mind wander, back to when everything was fine and shining and warm. Everything that happened this past year...it's not as strong as you are Peter. You can overcome it, I _know_ you can. Fight it, push it back, make it just a story, a story you can write the ending to. Let go. Listen. That's it, just let go…and come back," she smiled as Peter closed his eyes.

Martha frowned, squinting. She could almost _swear_ there was a dim golden glow around Angel's fingers, seeping into Peter's head as she spoke. She looked up at the Doctor but the man was far too focused on watching Angel's face for any sign of a problem to notice.

"That's right," Angel nodded, smiling wider, sensing Peter returning, "Let it go…pen that final line. And the story is over. That chapter of your life is behind you. They can't hurt you anymore," she nodded, whispering, "I won't let them…" as a promise.

A moment later, Angel's eyes fluttered open as did Peter's. The man blinked a few times before looking around the room, his gaze landing on William, "Will?"

"Pete?" William breathed. Peter grinned and William bounded over and hugged the man as Angel moved back to allow them space and her a rest, somehow the woman had been able to heal his friend and return his sense!

"Peter," Angel called softly, drawing his attention again, "We really _do_ need you to tell us what happened. What did the witches do to you? _Why_ did they do it?"

Peter swallowed hard but William put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it, he nodded.

~8~

"Who is this Angel?" Lilith glared, nearly spitting, "Why does she come now at our time of glory? Doomfinger, transport yourself. Doom the Angel. Doom her hide!"

~8~

Peter took a breath, "I…I started hearing these voices, the witches, speaking to me at night. They kept urging me to build the Globe to their design. THEIR design! The 14 walls, always _14_. When the work was done…" he shook his head, tears in his eyes, "They took my mind from me. And they will again, they always will, they'll just keep coming back, keep trying."

"And they _won't_ succeed," Angel promised, reaching out to put a hand on his arm, "I promise, we won't let them get you Peter."

"Where did you see the witches?" the Doctor asked, seeing the man calming at Angel's promise, "Where in the city?"

Peter hesitated.

"Peter," Angel called gently, still crouched before him, squeezing his arm, "You can tell us. We need you to. We can't stop them if we don't know where they are."

"All Hallows Street," he whispered.

"Too many words!" a voice cackled.

They looked over to see an old woman with a withered, angled face, a witch, appear in the back of the room. The Doctor spun around to face her as Angel stood, blocking Peter as he trembled on the cot behind her.

"What the hell?" Martha gasped.

"Just one touch of the heart," Doomfinger lifted a finger, pointing it at Angel, who refused to move, refused to let her have access to Peter. She needed to get past the girl to get to the man.

"No!" the Doctor shouted but it was too late.

Doomfinger touched Angel who fell to the floor, the witch stepping past her, not noticing the girl still alive, clutching at her left heart as she scrambled to press herself against the wall, struggling to survive with just her right beating on.

"Witch!" William cried, grabbing Peter and pulling him, stumbling, back off the cot, "I'm seeing a witch!"

"Who would be next, hmm?" Doomfinger looked around, "Just _one_ touch."

~8~

Lilith and Bloodtide cackled.

~8~

"Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts," Doomfinger turned to Peter, "Poor, fragile mortals."

"Get _back_!" the Doctor nearly snarled, the darkness inside him rearing to life at the sight of his Mate writhing on the ground in pain, knowing this _witch_ was the cause of it.

"Doctor, can you stop her?" William called.

"No mortal has power over me," Doomfinger spat.

"Oh, but there's a power in words," he ground out, "And _I_ can find the right one, if I can just know you..."

"None on Earth has knowledge of us."

"Then it's a _good thing_ I'm here," he glared, "Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy, 14! That's it! 14! The 14 stars of the Rexel planetary configuration! Creature, I name you Carrionite!" he pointed at her.

Doomfinger screeched and vanished.

"What did you do?" Martha gasped as the Doctor ran to Angel's side.

"Come on," the Doctor pulled Angel to him, ignoring Martha for the moment, "Breathe…ready?" he asked her, she nodded. He quickly hit her on the chest and again on the back, right where her left heart was, the woman taking in a large gasp of air as her heart started beating again, "I named her," the Doctor replied, pulling Angel into his arms, holding her tightly as she clutched at him in return, that was _far_ too close for comfort, "The power of a name. That's old magic."

"But there's no such thing as magic."

"Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead."

"Use them for what?" William asked.

"The end of the world," Angel whispered, taking a few deep breaths, closing her eyes.

~8~

"He knows us!" Doomfinger wheezed as she appeared in the witch house, "He spoke our name!"

"Then he will know _death_ ," Lilith glared into the cauldron, unable to see Angel revived, the Doctor was clutching her so tightly it seemed as though he were mourning her, "He will perish at _my_ hand. My mothers, the time approaches. You must away to the Globe. Go! I will join you. As soon as this Doctor screams his _last_."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww...Angel saved Peter! I always felt so bad for him, being struck mad, left in the madhouse, and then dying at the hands of a 'witch' it was just... :( Though Dolly Bailey wasn't able to be saved :( But yay! Peter's back to his old self now and William's got his friend back! And...Martha's just a little suspicious now too isn't she? :)


	11. The Shakespeare Code: All the World's a Stage

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the Universe," the Doctor told William and Martha as he sat beside Angel in William's room, his left hand holding Angel's left, his right rubbing soothing circles on her back, still unwilling to let her out of his sight after the encounter. No, scratch that, he wasn't about to let her out of his arms at the moment, hadn't let go of her since the Carrionite had vanished really. God that was one of the _worst_ experiences of his considerably long life. Seeing Angel falling, seeing her in pain, seeing her struggling to keep her one heart beating...coming THAT close to losing her...if she hadn't been a Time Lady with two hearts, right now she would be...

He shook his head, banishing the thought. No, Angel was fine, beside him, _alive_. She WAS a Time Lady, she HAD two hearts, she HAD survived, and THAT was what he needed to focus on to keep himself from heading down a dangerous path in his mind.

"Nobody knew if they were real or just a story parents would tell," Angel commented, resting her head on the Doctor's shoulder, squeezing his hand in thanks, already feeling scores better from his actions.

"Well, I'm going for real," William replied.

"But what do they want?" Martha frowned.

"A new empire on Earth," the Doctor sighed, "A world of bones and blood and witchcraft."

"But _how_?"

"I'm looking at the man with the words," the Doctor turned to William.

"Me?" William scoffed, "But I've done nothing."

"Hold on, though," Martha turned to him too, "What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?"

"Finishing the play."

Angel blinked and sat up suddenly, "What happens on the last page?" she asked him, serious, looking at him intently.

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual, except..." he frowned, "Those last few lines. Funny thing is...I don't actually _remember_ writing them."

"That's it!" the Doctor realized, "They _used_ you. They _gave_ you the final words. Like a spell, like a code. 'Love's Labor's Won,' it's a weapon! The right combination of words, spoken at the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing! And yes, you can have that."

~8~

There was an opening of fanfare echoing throughout the Globe when an actor stepped out on stage in costume, "We left the lovers of Navarre by cruel chance separated, none to claim his heart, their labor's lost. Now will they find Love's Labor's Won?!"

The audience cheered, unbeknownst that Bloodtide and Doomfinger watched from Lilith's box.

~8~

"All Hallows Street," the Doctor pointed at the map William had gotten them, "There it is," he turned to William, "Martha, Angel, and I will track them down. Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play!"

"I'll do it," he reached out, shaking the Doctor's hand, "All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

"Oh, don't complain," Martha remarked.

"I'm not," he smiled, "It's _marvelous_. Good luck Doctor, milady," he nodded to Angel.

"Good luck Shakespeare," the Doctor added, moving to the door with Angel, her and Martha rushing out, "Once more unto the breach!"

"I like that," William nodded, before pausing, "Wait a minute...that's one of mine!"

The Doctor peeked back around the door, "Oh, just shift!"

~8~

The actors stood on stage, one of the men holding a dying character, "The eye should have contentment where it rests. This spun-out year I watch on, groaning sick..."

The Carrionites looked down from the box, holding a small crystal ball, glowing with blue light, small black blurs flying around inside it like black snow, "Patience, my sisters," Bloodtide murmured, "Patience."

"Mewling poor drooped men in stenched beds…"

And suddenly William burst through the doors, onstage, "Stop the play! I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but _stop_. This performance must end immediately!"

"Everyone's a critic," the actor grumbled, rolling his eyes at William.

"The wordsmith!" Bloodtide cried.

"Fear not," Doomfinger smirked, pulling out the doll they'd used to control him before, "I have the doll."

Bloodtide smirked, watching eagerly as Doomfinger held it up at William.

"I'm sorry," William held up his hands, "You'll get a refund," but the audience booed, "But this play must not be performed!"

Doomfinger knocked the doll with her hands, effectively knocking out William as well as Bloodtide cackled beside her, pleased.

"Is he drunk or what?" another actor whispered to the rest of the cast.

"Get him off the stage!" the first actor hissed to the other men as the audience laughed, watching as William was carried off.

"You must forgive our irksome Will," the 'dying' character stood, "He's been on the beer and feeling ill."

"There is naught can stop us now," Doomfinger smirked.

~8~

Angel stopped short as they stood on All Hallows Street looking around...

'... _New and glittering from a mind like no other_...'

'... _The portal opens! It begins!_...'

'... _Now begins the millennium of blood!_...'

"Something's happened…" Angel breathed, blinking as she looked up at the Doctor, alarmed at hearing the Carrionites plan seeming to work, something keeping William from stopping them, "Something's happened to William!"

The Doctor's eyes widened, "Go," he urged her.

As odd as it was, this was one of the _few_ times he was actually _happy_ that she wasn't going to be with him, where he could see her. He felt better that she wasn't about to walk into a house of Carrionites with him, they were a _very_ dangerous species and she'd already been harmed by them once before, never again. He couldn't be certain if the Carrionites even realized she'd survived and, if they were waiting for them at the house, well...he didn't want them to try again when they saw that their plan with Angel had failed. The longer he could keep them unaware she was alive, the longer she'd be safe from their ire.

"Help him," he nodded, "We've got it here," she nodded as well, starting off before turning back and giving him a quick kiss and heading off again. The Doctor allowed himself a brief moment to smile at the kiss before shaking his head and quickly looking around, "Which house?"

"Am I missing something here?" Martha asked him, "The world didn't end in 1599. It just _didn't_. Look at me, I'm living proof."

"Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux? I know! 'Back to the Future!' It's like 'Back to the Future!'"

"The film?"

"No, the novelization," he replied sarcastically, " _Yes_ , the film. Marty McFly goes back and changes history."

"And he starts fading away," Martha stated, before gasping, realizing what he meant, "Oh my God, am I gonna fade?"

"You and the entire future of the Human Race. It ends right now, in 1599, if we don't stop it. But which house?" they looked over as the door to Lilith's home slowly opened, "Ah, make that WITCH house," he jogged off and walked in to see Lilith sitting there, waiting, smirking, pleased, "I take it we're expected."

"Oh, I think death has been waiting for you a _very_ long time," the young 'witch' eyed him.

"Right then, it's my turn," Martha took a step, "I know how to do this," she pointed at the girl, "I name thee, Carrionite!" the maid just laughed, unaffected, "What did I do wrong?" she frowned, looking at her finger before turning to the Doctor, "Was it the finger?"

"The power of a name works only _once_. Observe," Lilith stood, pointing at Martha, "I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee..." she smirked, "Martha Jones."

Martha fell to the ground, the Doctor grabbing her before she hit the floor, lowering her gently, glaring at Lilith, "What have you done?"

"Only sleeping, alas. Curious, the name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. And as for you, Sir Doctor!" she pointed at him, expecting the same reaction, only for him to stand and face her, "Fascinating. There is _no_ name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair?" and then she grinned, getting something else off him, another name that was all the more meaningful, "Oh, but look. There's still _one word_ with the power that aches."

"The naming won't work on me."

Lilith smirked, "But your heart grows cold. I do foretell," she gently ran her hands down her body seductively, "You'll forget all about your beloved…Angel."

He strode towards her, not even noticing her actions, her attempt to start seducing him, as he interpreted her words as a threat against Angel, and that was something he would NOT stand for, "Oh, big mistake 'cos that name keeps me fighting! The Carrionites vanished! Where did you go?"

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness."

"And how did you escape?"

"New words. New and glittering from a mind like no other."

"Shakespeare."

"His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many of you?"

"Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the Human Race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the Universe back to the old ways of blood and magic."

"Hmm...busy schedule...but first you gotta get past _me_ ," he moved to stand nearly face-to-face with her.

"Oh, _that_ should be a pleasure considering my enemy has such a _handsome_ shape," she murmured, seductive once more, reaching out to trail her fingers down his face.

He grabbed her wrist tightly, actually causing her to wince as he shoved her away, "Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely _not_ gonna work on me. Not from _you_."

"Oh, we'll see," she held up a lock of his hair and backed away.

"What did you _do_?" his eyes widened as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Souvenir."

"Well, give it back!" he cried.

She simply threw her arms wide and the window behind her opened as she flew backwards, levitating outside.

"Well...that's just _cheating_."

"Behold, Doctor," she said, pulling out another doll and wrapping his hair in it, "Men, to Carrionites, are nothing but _puppets_."

"Now, _you_ might call that magic... _I'd_ call that a DNA replication module," the Doctor said as Martha slowly woke up.

"What use is your science now?" she sneered, stabbing the doll. The Doctor let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor as Lilith cackled and flew off.

Martha rushed to the Doctor's side, "Oh my God! Doctor! Don't worry, I've got you," she rolled him onto his back and listened to his heartbeat, "Hold on, mister. _Two_ hearts?"

"You're making a habit of this," he remarked, opening his eyes and standing up...only to nearly fall over, "Ah!" Martha grabbed him, supporting him, "I've only got one heart working. How do you people cope? I've got to get the other one started. Hit me! Hit me on the chest!" Martha did so, "Ah! No, like I did to Angel before. Other side!" she hit him again, "On the back! On the back!" and once more, "Left a bit!" and again, "Ah, lovely," he smiled, standing up, perfectly fine now that his left heart had been restarted, "There we go! Ba-da-boom! Well, what are you standing there for? Come on! The Globe!" he rushed off, Martha rolling her eyes as she followed after him.

~8~

Lilith appeared in the box beside her mothers, "The Doctor?" Doomfinger asked.

"Dead," she smirked, "Just like his beloved."

"The ladies have prepared a show," one of the actors announced on stage, "Maria means to present Isis descending from the dewy orb of Heaven," he glanced over as his fellow actor stepped out, "Ah, here comes Costard."

"Masters!" the second actor bowed.

~8~

Martha and the Doctor ran through the streets, "We're going the wrong way!" Martha shouted.

"No, we're not!" the Doctor ran down a set of streets before spinning around and running back, "We're going the wrong way!"

Perhaps he should have rethought the whole 'Angel going to help William' thing...she would have grabbed his hand by now and pulled him off in the right direction the first go. Still, he'd managed to spare her being the target of another attack, so it was worth it.

~8~

"Behold the swainish sight of woman's love," the first actor spoke the final lines of the play, "Pish! It's out of season to be heavy disposed."

"It is now, my mothers," Lilith exclaimed in glee, "The final words to activate the tetradecagon."

"Betwixt Dravidian shores and Linear 5-9-3-0-1-6-7.02 and strikes the fulsome grove of Rexel 4. Co-radiating crystal, activate!"

"The portal opens! It begins!" the Carrionites cackled as a swirling vortext of red energy and clouds shot out of their own small globe and soared above the audience.

~8~

The Doctor and Martha looked up, hearing screaming and seeing a red glow coming from the Globe. The Doctor's eyes widened, realizing _Angel_ was most likely _in_ there right at that very moment trying to help William.

"I told thee so!" the Preacher exclaimed as they ran past, "I told thee!"

"Stage door!" the Doctor shouted, running off as thunder and lightning formed above the theater.

~8~

The audience tried to flee but the doors banged shut.

~8~

The Doctor and Martha ran backstage to see Angel trying to rouse William from where he'd been dragged off by the cast, the man seeming just about to come to, "Stop the play!" the Doctor shouted at William as he woke up, "I think that was it. Yeah, I said, 'stop the play!'"

"I hit my head," he moaned, reaching up to place a hand on the bump forming on his head from where he'd fallen.

"Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald," the Doctor remarked, his eyes narrowing a bit when he saw Angel lean over and drop a small kiss onto the bump...even though he knew it was just, in her mind, her trying to help lessen the pain, like a mother who kissed a child's 'boo boo.' His gaze was pulled away from them when people started screaming out front, "I think that's our cue!" he turned and ran out, Martha and Angel helping William up to follow.

~8~

"Now begins the millennium of blood!" the Carrionites cheered, cackling, from their box, their faces wizened when the Doctor ran out on stage, the other three with him.

"The Doctor!" Lilith gasped, "He lives! And the Angel! Resurrected! Then watch this world become a blasted heath! They come! They come!"

The remaining Carrionites swirled around the red energy swarming from the middle of the Globe.

"William!" Angel shouted, pulling him forward, "You need to stop them!"

"History needs you!" the Doctor agreed.

"But what can I do?" he shook his head.

"Reverse it!" Angel cried, "Send them back!"

"How am I supposed to do _that_?"

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius," the Doctor told him, "The only man clever enough to do it!"

"But _what_ words? I have none ready!"

"You're William Shakespeare!" the Doctor said as though it explained everything.

"But these Carrionite phrases, the need such _precision_!"

"Trust yourself," Angel said, stepping up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder as he looked at her, "When you sit up in your room, writing the words inside you...they just come to you, don't they? They just happen, these brilliant, beautiful words, magical words, _perfect_ words. So perfect that," she shook her had, smiling at him, "They'll last forever William."

"That's what you _do_ , Will!" the Doctor nodded, beaming at Angel as he saw her getting through to William, "You choose perfect words. Do it now. Improvise!"

William took a breath, nodding, "Close up this den of hateful, dire decay!" he turned to the vortex, "Decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Angel tells me I am not!" he winked at her.

"Oi!" the Doctor shouted, though more playfully than before as he watched the man work, Angel taking his hand and squeezing it in reassurance as she watched, awed, as the human banished the Carrionites.

"No!" Lilith shrieked, "Words of power!"

"Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points..." he trailed off, looking to the Doctor for help.

"7-6-1-3-9-0!" he called.

"7-6-1-3-9-0! And banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee..." he shook his head, looking at the Doctor who was at a loss, as was Angel.

"Expelliarmus!" Martha shouted the first thing that popped into her head.

"Expelliarmus!" Angel agreed with a laugh, running over to hug Martha for her _brilliant_ help, "Fantastic!"

"Expelliarmus!" William finished.

"Good old JK!" the Doctor beamed.

The Carrionites screamed, "The deep darkness! They are consumed! Ahhh!"

They watched as the wraith-like Carrionites were sucked up into the vortex, now more like a swirling tornado, along with the copies of the play.

"'Love's Labor's Won,'" the Doctor sighed, "There it goes."

The cloud disappeared, sucking down and back to the crystal ball in the box of the Carrionites. The audience sighed and started to applaud as the Doctor pulled Angel into a celebratory hug of his own before pulling her out the back curtain while the actors stepped forward to bow.

"They think it was all special effects," Martha shook her head.

"Your effect is special indeed," William winked at her.

"It's _not_ your best line," she laughed before William took her hand and led her to bow as well.

~8~

The Doctor and Angel shared a glance as Angel picked up the crystal globe, both of them looking down at the three Carrionites screaming away within.

~8~

Martha and William were sitting at the edge of the stage the next morning, "And I say, a heart for a hart and a dear for a deer," William told her a joke.

"I don't get it," Martha frowned.

"Then give me a joke from Freedonia."

"Ok, Shakespeare walks into a pub and the landlord says 'Oi, mate, you're bard!'"

He laughed, "It's brilliant! Doesn't make sense, mind you, but never mind that," he stood and pulled her into his arms by her waist, "Come here."

"I've only just met you."

"We both know the Doctor has lips for only one woman. Why not entertain a man who will kiss you instead?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, oh great genius, but your breath doesn't _half_ stink."

"Good props store back there!" the Doctor called, emerging from backstage, wearing a ruff collar and carrying some sort of animal skull, Angel just shaking her head at him as she followed, the glass globe still in her hands, "I'm not sure about this though," he looked at the skull before turning to Angel, "Reminds me of a Sycorax."

"Don't remind me," she grumbled, that was NOT her fondest memory, despite the fact that the end of the adventure had seen the start of them Mating, everything before it wasn't something she remembered with happiness.

"Sycorax," William murmured, sitting down on a crate, "Nice word. I'll have that off you as well."

"I should be on 10 percent," he stated.

"How's your head feel?" Angel asked, moving over to kneel down beside him, putting her hand on his arm.

"Still aching," he admitted.

"Here, I got you this," the Doctor removed his collar and put it around William's neck, "Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better, although you might wanna keep it."

"It suits you very well," Angel agreed with a soft smile.

"What about the play?" Martha asked, looking up at the Doctor.

"Gone," the Doctor replied, "We looked all over, every single copy of 'Love's Labor's Won' went up in the sky."

"My lost masterpiece," William lamented.

"You could write it up again," Martha suggested.

"Yeah, better not, Will," the Doctor shook his head, "There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten."

"Oh, but I've got new ideas," he smiled, not at all perturbed, "Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons. In memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet."

"Hamnet?" Martha raised an eyebrow.

"That's him."

"Ham-NET?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Anyway, time we were off," the Doctor interrupted, "I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot," he gestured at the crystal ball in Angel's hands, "Can scream for all eternity and we've gotta take Martha back to Freedonia."

"You mean travel on through time and space?"

"You…what?" the Doctor blinked, stunned.

"You two are from another world, like the Carrionites, and Martha is from the future. It's not hard to work out."

"That's...incredible. You are incredible."

"You said it yourself," Angel reminded him, standing to nudge him playfully, "Only geniuses can see the blank psychic paper."

"We're alike in many ways, Doctor," William smiled, before turning his attention to Martha, "Martha," William smiled at her, "Let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady..." the Doctor scoffed, making William mock-glare at him, "I'd like to see _you_ woo your woman."

The Doctor smiled at the challenge and turned to Angel, taking her hands in his, "Angel," he smiled, "Goddess, nymph, perfect, _divine_ ," he reached out and touched her cheek, cupping it softly, "To what, my love, shall I compare thine eye? _Crystal_ is _muddy_ ," his thumb gently moved to trace her lips, "Oh how ripe in show, thy lips, those kissing cherries, tempting grow..." before leaning in to place a kiss upon her lips, feeling rather pleased as he felt her hearts skip a beat through her chest as he pulled her into his arms.

He loved that, knowing he had that affect on her, knowing he was the _only_ one. He was the only one who would hold her like this, touch her, kiss her...it warmed his soul to know that. She was his, as completely as he was hers. He let out a soft breath as they parted, resting his forehead to hers, his eyes closed, a gentle smile on his face that he knew was mirrored on her face as well. He loved these little moments as much as she did, where they could just be sweet to each other, where they got so caught up they forgot there were others around them, watching, where they actually forgot there was an entire world, an entire Universe, around them.

He opened his eyes, his smile widening as he saw her eyes flutter open as well, the warm brown eyes he loved so much staring up at him, filled with love and happiness, two emotions he was determined to see in her eyes forever. She let out a soft laugh, blushing a bit at his small speech, at his kiss, before lifting his scarred knuckles to her lips and placing her own kiss on them, making him beam.

William though, not one to be outdone, especially by his _own_ words, turned to Martha and took her hands as the Doctor had Angel's, "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" he asked her, pulling the Time Lords' attention back to the present, "Thou art more lovely and more temperate…"

"Will!" one of the actors called, cutting him off as he ran up, "Will! You'll never believe it! She's _here_! She's turned up!"

"We're the talk of the town!" another actor stepped on stage as well, "She heard about last night! She wants us to perform it again."

"Who?" Martha frowned.

"Her Majesty! She's here!"

Fanfare erupted as Elizabeth the First entered the Globe.

"Queen Elizabeth I!" the Doctor nearly squealed.

"Doctor!" Elizabeth's eyes widened in anger.

"What…"

"What's wrong?" Martha asked.

"My sworn _enemy_!" the Queen stated.

"What?" he repeated.

"What did you do this time?" Angel turned to him.

"Off with his head!" the Queen ordered.

"What?!" the Doctor shook his head.

"Never mind 'what,' just run!" Martha shouted, "See you, Will! And thanks!" and with that she, Angel, and the Doctor took off.

"Stop that pernicious Doctor!" Elizabeth called after them.

William just laughed as the guards ran off.

~8~

The trio ran through the streets towards the TARDIS, "Stop in the name of the Queen!" a soldier called.

"What have you done to upset her?!" Martha asked.

"How should I know?" he shrugged, "Haven't even _met_ her yet. That's time travel for you! Still, can't wait to find out," he grinned, quickly unlocking the door of the box and rushing in with Martha and Angel, "That's something to look forward to!"

"Duck!" Angel shouted, pulling him down as an arrow embedded itself in the door where his head had been. She quickly shut the door as they ran to the console, dematerializing.

~8~

The Doctor was watching, amused, as Angel paced back and forth in their bedroom, struggling with her gown. Apparently she'd been able to get _into_ it no problem, even managed to somehow lace up and tie the corset but was having enormous difficulty doing the reverse. It was highly amusing actually.

She sighed, about to give up, when she caught sight of the Doctor out of the corner of her eye and smiled, she walked over to him as he leaned against the side of the small wardrobe, a more personal one than the TARDIS carried, and turned around, moving her hair off her back and over her shoulder, "Could you unlace me Theta?" she asked.

His eyes widened as he gaped at that, choking on the air just a bit at the request. It was a rather intimate question, she was asking him to basically...he swallowed... _undress her_.

"Um..." was his brilliant response, his mouth had gone dry, it was the best he could do!

She blinked and looked at him over her shoulder, a slightly curious look in her eye as to why this was seemingly such a difficult task for him, "Please?" she asked, "I'd like to go to bed and the dress would NOT be comfortable..."

He closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath, and mention the bed why didn't she?

"Theta?"

He nodded, "Yes, yes of course," he opened his eyes to see her smiling at him as she turned back around to hold her hair before her. He reached out, his hands actually starting to shake as he began to unlace her slowly.

She was going to be the absolute death of him, wasn't she?

He felt a shiver go down his spine when he realized that, with each unlacing, he was moving closer to her, his body acting of its own accord, till he was nearly pressed against her, having finished. He smiled softly, leaning in to drop a small kiss onto the junction of her neck and shoulder, smiling wider when he felt her shiver.

"Thank you," she smiled at him and turned her head to give him a kiss.

He let out a soft groan as she stepped away from him, watching as she pulled her dress off her shoulders and quickly turned around. They had dressed around each other before, but...that moment...he _couldn't_ this time, it was too intimate, his body was reacting too strongly, if...

He felt her arms wrap around his middle from behind, felt her rest her head on his back and smiled, wrapping his arms around her arms as well, hugging them, before he turned around in her arms to face her, "What is it?" he asked, seeing the smile on her face.

"We've finished the mental bond," she reminded him.

He smiled soflty at that as well, reaching out to stroke her cheek, "Yes we did."

"I think..." she took a breath, nodding, ready to be the one who initiated THIS step, much like he'd done the first one, "I think I might be ready to start working on the emotional connection."

He let out a soft breath, "I'm not sure _I_ am."

She frowned, "You're not?"

His eyes widened, seeing where her mind had gone, to the thought that he was starting to regret asking her to Mate, he knew it was still a lingering fear in her mind, one he really _did_ need the emotional bond to see to that she never feared that again, "I am!" he cut in.

"But you just said..."

"I meant..." he shook his head, smiling at her, "Nella..." he said and she blinked.

She'd noticed that he had taken to calling her Angel more often than Nella, even in private. She'd asked him about it and he'd said that, when he'd first learned her name, the thrill of being the only one to know it, the joy at knowing he'd be the only to _ever_ know it, had hit him and he'd said it every chance he got. But then he realized how rare it was, how special, how _sacred_ it was, and determined to only use it when a special situation or moment arose, wanting that moment to be all the more special because of it. She'd smiled at how sweet he was but said she'd continue to call him Theta in private as she loved saying his name too much.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You must know, even without an emotional connection, you must realize how...attracted I am to you," he blushed faintly as she smiled, oh she cetainly _did_ , and it was quite fun to tease him a bit about it, "More than anyone has right to be with another," he added with a small laugh, "I already want to be with you, more than anything and...I'm not sure if I'll be able to hold off till the connection's formed. I'm afraid I'm not strong enough to resist you if we start the bond..."

She let out a small musical laugh that made him smile for hearing it, "YOU?" she poked him in the chest, "Not strong enough? You're the strongest man I know."

"But the source of my strength is also my greatest weakness," he reminded her, but she seemed confused, "YOU," he told her, "I'm stronger because of YOU Nella. I think faster, I move quicker, I feel stronger because I'm protecting you. But..." he looked at her with a small frown, "If anything _ever_ happened to you...I'd be a wreck. I...I wouldn't be able to function, to focus, to keep myself safe, I'd...I wouldn't want to..."

"Theta," she breathed.

"And I could never say no to you," he smiled again, "I DO want that emotional connection to you Nella, I truly do. So you," he tapped her on the nose, "Had better be strong enough for the both of us because I doubt I'll be able to resist you for long."

She laughed, "I'll try my best then."

"Brilliant," he laughed as well, pulling her in to give her a sound kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, oh Angel, you little tease you. I love how she manages to get him so flustered with such 'innocent' (to her) things :) But yay! They're going to start the emotional connection! That should be VERY interesting :)


	12. Gridlock: Kidnapping

A screen inside the small vehicle buzzed to life as a charming blonde news anchor smiled out, "Salutations!" the woman greeted cheerfully, "This is Sally Calypso with the traffic news at 10:15. We've got reports of a multiple stackpile at Junction 509, with a spate of carjackings reported on New Fifth Avenue. So you take care now! Drive safely."

A middle aged couple bounced about, watching the report, "They're gonna get in," the woman replied, looking quite like the wife from the American Gothic portrait, "There's no stopping them."

"The police are on their way, I promise," her husband replied, though he was a bit frantic as well, "I've sounded the alarm," he held up a small radio transmitter, "Repeat. This is Car 1-0-Hot-5. We have a problem. Require urgent assistance."

"Thank you for your call," an automatic voice replied, "You have been placed on hold."

"It's all _your_ fault," the wife glared at him, "You lied to the computer. You said there were three of us. You told them three!" she started to sob as the car crashed back and forth as it had been ever since they'd gone down.

"Repeat!" he shouted, "Urgent assistance! Car 1-0-Hot-5! This is an emergency! Help us! Oh my God, I'm begging you. Please, help us!"

They screamed as the car continued to buck and roll, a terrible growling roar sounded. Warning lights flickered, sparks flew, all the while the news report continued, undisturbed, "The weather is at 36 degrees, and it's blue skies all the way home. This is Sally Calypso, signing off. Missing you already!"

~8~

Martha sat primly on the captain's chair of the TARDIS as Angel and the Doctor worked the controls, she was well rested from her sleep. Angel had insisted that, with all the running around they'd done the night before that Martha deserved a good night's sleep and had the TARDIS create a room just for her. That was the most comfortable bed she'd ever slept on and Angel was there, bright and early, to greet her when she woke, to lead her to the kitchen where the Doctor had made a small breakfast so she wouldn't get lost. Angel had been beaming as she set a cup of tea before Martha. She'd been confused about why the Time Lady was so pleased with it, till the Doctor took a sip and kissed her temple, saying it was the best cup of tea yet. They'd explained Angel's seeming inability to cook, the Doctor recounting quite a few culinary blunders the girl had made, though Angel seemed not at all offended by the laughs at her expense, seeming pleased her stories were able to get that reaction out of them. She'd tried the tea and...it was average, but still, Angel had been so kind and supportive to her that she'd beamed as well and jokingly asked her for the recipe.

The Doctor was quite clearly in a very good mood after that, "Just one trip," he was saying, "'S'what I said. One trip, in the TARDIS, and then home. Although, I suppose we could…stretch the definition. Try one trip to the past, one trip to the future. How do you fancy that?"

He looked over at Martha, who looked _thrilled_ , "No complaints from me!"

"How about we try a different planet this time?" Angel asked her with a smile.

"Can we go to yours?"

The Doctor's excitement ebbed away almost immediately as he turned away from her, slowly working his way around the console to Angel's side, "Ah, there's plenty of other places!"

"Come on, though! I mean, planet of the Time Lords, that's got to be worth a look! What's it like?"

"Well, it's beautiful, yeah."

"Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?"

"Suppose it is," he shrugged as Angel reached over and put a hand on his, squeezing it.

They were quiet a moment, just...trying to feel. Physical contact was required for the start of an emotional connection, they'd gotten more than enough of it on their last few trips, especially when they'd met William just before, both had barely let go of the other since. It seemed their minds were far more aware of their preparedness to start the emotional connection because...it seemed like it had already begun to manifest. Holding his hand just then, she could _just_ sense a vague sorrow radiating from him, just barely getting it through holding his hand. It was the start of a tentative emotional bond, as it grew stronger they would need less and less contact, be able to feel each other stronger and father away. But for right now, she needed to touch him, unless his emotions were running VERY high, then she didn't doubt she would feel it. Once the emotional bond had begun, heightened emtions were known to seep through. She knew, regardless of the connection, that it just hurt him to think of their planet, he still blamed himself for its destruction even though she'd repeatedly told him that she didn't blame him.

"Great big temples and cathedrals!" Martha sighed, just imagining it, not seeming to notice how quiet they'd gotten.

"Yeah," he swallowed.

"Lots of planets in the sky?"

"The sky wasn't blue, but more of a burnt orange," Angel described, silently telling the Doctor it was alright to think on the past, to remember it fondly.

Just because something was lost didn't mean it had to be forgotten, much like Rose, just because she was in a parallel world didn't mean they had to forget her or not talk about her, no matter how much it hurt it was always best to remember the good times.

"The main citadel, the center of our civilization, was enclosed in a giant glass dome that made it shine under the suns, two of them. There were mountains that seemed like they went on forever, covered in dark red grass, capped with brilliant snow…"

"Can we go there?" Martha asked softly, awed by the beauty she was only _hearing_ about, she couldn't imagine how beautiful it actually _was_.

"Nah!" the Doctor cut in, "Where's the fun for us? I don't want to go home! Instead…" he ran around the console, tweaking the settings as he went. Angel watched, not entirely certain where he was setting them to go, "This is much better. Year 5 billion and 53, planet New Earth!"

Angel's smile started to fade…well it seemed _something_ had gotten through to him, but not what she'd intended. She just wanted him to know it was ok to think on the past, to remember it...not to _relive_ it.

"Second hope of mankind! 50,000 light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York. Although, technically it's the 15th New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York!"

And Angel's smile fell completely, even if she wasn't a precog, she just _knew_ this was _not_ going to go well. Either Martha or the Doctor would end up very hurt by the end of it, Martha if she realized _why_ she was being taken there, and the Doctor should he recall that it was _Martha_ with them. Either way she'd end up very hurt for the both of them.

"One of the most dazzling cities ever built."

The Doctor dashed off to pull on his long coat as Angel watched sadly. She knew what he was doing, he was trying to relive the past, go back to a time when Rose was still with them, try to recreate it with Martha. She could almost guess he was going to try and fool himself into thinking Rose was still with them by going there…he needed to move forward. She wasn't going to lie and say she'd completely moved on from Rose's absence, she still grieved for their loss but, it seemed, not like the Doctor was.

At first she'd been shocked at what had happened, she couldn't believe that Rose wasn't just going to walk into the TARDIS and ask what happened like she'd hoped when she'd told Rose to stay in the TARDIS. Then she'd felt guilty, that she could have prevented it if only her senses had been more tuned, if she had been able to give Rose a _reason_ to stay there. That just made her angry both at herself _and_ at Rose. She was angry she couldn't prevent it, like when she'd tried to prevent the Doctor regenerating by taking the Vortex in instead of Rose. She'd been angry at Rose too for not _listening_ , for leaving the TARDIS. When they'd seen Rose again on the beach she'd been so sad, so heartbroken to have to say goodbye to her and Mickey…but that was all interrupted by the arrival of Donna.

Travelling with that woman, helping her, it had reminded her almost too much of travelling with Rose. And when she'd found Rose's blouse…it had been nearly unbearable to realize just _how much_ she would miss the girl. She'd come to think of Rose as a younger sister, and she was so like her sister too. To lose her as well…

But, slowly, meeting Martha, travelling with her…Martha was so _different_ , it was easy for her to not confuse the woman with Rose. Everything about them was different. And, to be honest, having Martha there, it reminded her that life moved on, that the TARDIS could handle travelling with others who weren't Rose and it didn't have to be a blonde girl or even a white girl that joined them, just a friend, wanting adventure. And that was what they travelled for, adventure, to show the humans the wonders of the Universe. She was truly hoping the Doctor would allow Martha to stay on, she could tell the girl would help them heal. Though it didn't seem likely, the Doctor seemed to be stuck at a depressive/reflective sort of state, constantly recalling past memories with Rose and, in this case, recreating them…

"Oh, that's nice!" Martha shouted, cutting off her thoughts. She looked up to see the Doctor and Martha had rushed outside…into the pouring rain, "Time Lord version of dazzling."

She shook her head and walked over, scooping a multi-colored umbrella out of the coat rack by the door.

"Nah, bit of rain never hurt anyone," the Doctor said, "Come on, let's get under…" he cut off suddenly when the rain stopped. He looked over to see Angel had opened the umbrella over them, "Psychic," he muttered, winding an arm around her waist and taking the umbrella from her, ever the gentleman.

"Observant," she countered, before nudging him, "Thief."

~8~

In a dark, musty room a single robed cat-nurse sat before a large glass container, thick wires running to it from screens and consoles around the room.

"They have arrived," the Face of Boe announced.

"What should I do?" Novice Hame asked.

"Find them, before it's too late," he replied.

Hame bowed her head in obedience and stood, pulling out a large gun and aiming it with a click and a flash of green light.

~8~

It was still raining in the slummy-looking portion of the city they had walked down, though the Doctor and Martha were now safe under the umbrella Angel had taken. The Doctor led them through the junk ridden street and past what looked like giant green dumpsters with old laundry swinging from a line.

"Well, it looks like the same old Earth to me," Martha commented, "On a Wednesday afternoon."

"Hold on, hold on," the Doctor brought them over to a dead monitor in the wall, "Let's have a look," he flashed the sonic over it and static appeared. He banged the top of the screen and Sally Calypso flickered on.

"…and the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New New Jersey expressway," the image cut to New New York above ground, a gorgeous spired city on the coast of a large river.

"Oh, that's more like it! That's the New we had last time."

"No," Angel shook her head, frowning as she looked at the flickering image, "It's not the same…" she turned to glance around at the slummy area, something about it all putting her off, it just...didn't feel the same.

"This must be the lower levels," the Doctor remarked with a shrug, "Down in the base of the tower, some sort of under city."

"You've brought me to the slums?" Martha asked, a mite irritated though still smiling.

"Much more interesting! It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the _real_ city."

"You'd enjoy anything," Martha rolled her eyes at him.

"That's him," Angel nodded, "He'd probably enjoy being dissected too if he could comment on it," Martha laughed at that.

"Oh, the rain's stopping!" the Doctor noticed, "Better and better!" he beamed at Angel, "Told you, my good luck charm," he kissed her head as he lowered the umbrella. She blushed and laughed as she took it from him to lean it against the wall to dry.

"When you say 'last time,' was that you and Rose?" Martha asked them gently, knowing Rose was a touchy subject. Angel always seemed to have a better reaction when Rose was brought up, but the Doctor tended to shut down.

"Um, yeah," he scratched his ear, uncomfortable, "Yeah, it was, yeah"

"You're taking me to the _same_ planets that you took her?"

"What's wrong with that?" the Doctor asked, confused, not noticing Angel shaking her head at him from behind. Even SHE, with all her lack of human understanding (despite her regeneration), could see he was digging himself into a hole here.

"Nothing," Martha shook her head, seeming to have come to the same conclusion as Angel had about all this, the recreation of past memories, "Just…ever heard the word 'rebound?'"

"Come on Martha," Angel smiled softly at her, reaching out to link their arms, stepping away from the Doctor and to her side, wanting to cheer her up, "Let's look around. Something's bound to happen now that the Doctor's set foot on the planet."

As though hearing her, right as they stepped out into the center of the street, a man suddenly flipped open the front of one of the large green boxes revealing it to be a street vendor's cart. They looked around as many others did the same, appearing and shouting their wares at them, "Oh!" a vendor shouted, "You should have said. How long you been there? Happy! You want Happy!"

"Customers!" another vendor called, "Customers! We've got customers!"

"We're in business!" a third cheered, "Mother, open up the Mellow, and the Read!"

"Happy, Happy, lovely happy Happy!" the first vendor dangled what looked like round stickers in front of them.

"Anger!" the second offered, "Buy some Anger!"

"Get some Mellow, makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long!" the third advertised.

"Younger, them," the first commented, eyeing the trio, "They'll rip you off. Do you want some Happy?"

"No, thank you," Angel frowned, eyeing the patches.

"Are they selling _drugs_?" Martha gaped.

"I think they're selling _moods_ ," the Doctor corrected.

"Same thing, isn't it?"

A pale blonde woman in dark clothes strode past them towards the sellers, her clothes bedraggled, worn, "Over here, sweetheart!" the third vendor called, "That's it, come on, I'll get you first!"

"Oy!" the first vendor waved, "Oy, you! Over here! Over here! Buy some Happy!"

"Come over here, yeah," the third vendor beamed as the woman walked over to her, "And what can I get you, my love?"

"I want to buy Forget," the woman said.

"I've got Forget, my darling. What strength? How much you want forgetting?"

"It's my mother and father. They went on the Motorway."

"Oh, that's so sweet," the vendor turned and pulled out a circular token, holding it out to the woman, "Try this. Forget 43. That's two pence."

The pale woman handed the money to the vendor and turned away, holding the tokens, "Sorry, but…hold on a minute," the Doctor stepped up, concerned, "What happened to your parents?"

"They drove off," she sighed.

"They might drive _back_."

"Everyone goes to the Motorway in the end. I've lost them."

"But they can't have gone far. You could find them," the pale woman just looked at him a moment before sticking the token on her neck, "No, no, no, don't!"

It was too late, the woman's expression changed from sad to docile and serene, though a bit unaware, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Your parents," Angel stepped up a bit, "Your mum and dad...you said they went on the Motorway."

"Did I? That's nice," the girl smiled as Martha made a disbelieving face and looked at the Doctor and Angel, both looked disturbed but the Doctor unsurprised, "I'm sorry. I won't keep you," they turned to watch her go with frowns on their faces.

"So that's the Human Race five billion years in the future," Martha shook her head, upset, when Angel walked over to her and put an arm around her, Martha just looked at her, "Off their heads on chemicals?"

Before Angel or the Doctor could reply two figures leapt out from behind them, guns in hand, in dark clothing. A man grabbed Martha from behind, throwing an arm over her neck and pulling her back while his partner, a woman, grabbed Angel's arm and shoved her back, aiming the gun at the Doctor. Martha screamed and struggled as Angel squirmed but the woman was surprisingly strong and she was forced back with Martha.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry!" the man shouted as he pulled Martha back, "We need at least three, that's all."

The Doctor reached for them, trying to get close but the woman kept turning her gun on him, forcing him back, fearful she might try to turn it on Angel, "No, let them go!" he shouted, his eyes wide and frantic as Angel was pulled farther and farther away from him, "I'm warning you, let them go! Whatever you want, I can help. The three of us, we can help. But first you've got to _let her go_!"

"I'm sorry," the woman shook her head, nearly crying as she apologized, but they continued on, backing up, "I'm really sorry. Sorry!" they rounded a corner, disappearing past a large green door as the Doctor ran after them, his teeth bared as the wrestled with the locked door.

~8~

The man and woman pushed and pulled Martha and Angel down a shadowy corridor.

~8~

The Doctor banged a fist on the door, struggling to get it open, before he started digging in his pocket, "Sonic!" he cried, pulling it out and sonicing the door. He threw it open and ran after them, faster than he'd ever run before, needing to get back to Angel, needing to save her, who knew what those two would do to her, why they needed her.

He HAD to find her!

~8~

The man and woman pulled the girls into a lighted area, running down a fire escape, dragging Martha and Angel with them, "The Doctor is so gonna kill you, and never mind him, _I'm_ gonna kill you myself!" Martha shouted.

"Let go of us!" Angel squirmed, her hearts racing, trying to keep the force of the Vortex she could feel pulsing inside her from lashing out. These people...they were _humans_...they weren't some dangerous enemy, she didn't want to hurt them despite what they were doing and she didn't know what would happen if the Vortex came out...the times it seemed to spring up on instinct...she just...never knew what it would do...

Martha managed to break free from the man but he grabbed her again before she could turn to shove the woman away from Angel, pulling her over to a large black car.

"Give them some Sleep," he ordered the woman as they both moved to pull the tokens out of their pockets.

"Don't you _dare_!" Martha screamed, " _Don't_ put that stuff in me, don't! Get _off_ me!"

"It's just Sleep 14," the woman tried to reassure them before she stuck the sticker to Angel's neck and shoved her in the car, the man doing the same to Martha though Martha fell asleep instantly first.

"Get onboard," the man called as they both ran into the car as well.

~8~

The Doctor dashed through the corridor.

 _Faster_ , was all his mind was saying, move faster, run faster, BE faster. Faster, faster, _faster_...get to Angel...find her. Go FASTER!

He sped up, his hearts pounding in his ears, his chest stinging with the pain of running and not breathing much, his legs straining to keep going, but he kept going, he HAD to!

Angel _needed_ him.

~8~

The man flicked switches inside the vehicle, powering it up, "Locking doors, engaging anti-gravs. Hold on."

The woman looked back, gasping, "She's awake!"

The man looked back to see Angel holding Martha in her arms as she ripped the sticker off the girl's neck and her own, but it was too late, the drug was already in Martha's system. She would be out for a short while though it did little to reassure her. She supposed though, she should feel lucky that the stickers were meant for humans and hadn't affected her. At least now she was awake and could protect Martha.

"Angel!" they heard someone shout. Angel looked over to see the Doctor burst out onto the fire escape, "Martha!"

But it was too late, the van took off, speeding down the small alley and out of sight.

"What did you _do_ to her?!" Angel demanded, glaring at the woman, she could sense that the couple meant them no harm, no _serious_ harm, but she was rather cross about the abduction and forced slumber of her friend.

"She's alright," the woman told her gently, "She's breathing, no harm done."

Angel just shook her head and turned back to Martha, gently trying to shake her awake.

The man just pulled out a radio transmitter, "This is car 4-6-5-Diamond-6. We have four passengers, repeat _four_. Request access to the fast lane."

"Access granted," an electronic voice replied.

"Oh, yes!" the man cheered as he smiled at the woman, pulling her into a kiss.

~8~

The Doctor breathed heavily, his hearts pounding and not from the run, as he stared down the alley the car had gone before closing his eyes, ' _Angel!_ '

' _I'm here,_ ' she called back.

He let out a breath of relief, nearly sagging to his knees from the force of it sweeping through him, only to be replaced not even a moment later by the reminder that she still wasn't with him, ' _Are you alright? Is Martha?_ '

' _We're both fine. They managed to knock Martha out though._ '

' _Just hold on. I'm coming for you._ '

' _Be careful,_ ' she whispered to him.

His eyes snapped open, a dark promise in them, he _would_ come for her, he'd find her, no matter what. He raced back to the alley with the vendors, pounding on the door of one of the now-closed stalls. It flipped open quickly to reveal the third vendor, the one who had sold the Forget.

She grinned broadly, seeing him, "Thought you'd come back! Do you want some happy Happy?"

"Those people, _who_ were they?" he nearly growled, mad as all hell. His Mate had been abducted, his friend was unconscious, and here was this stupid little woman trying to sell him HAPPY? It took all he had not to reach out and grab her, shake her till she told him where the car had gone, "Where did they take them?"

"They've taken 'em to the Motorway," the first vendor popped up.

"Looked like carjackers to me," the woman agreed.

"I'd give up now, darling," the second vendor nodded, opening the stall too, "You won't see either of them again."

The Doctor's fist clenched at that remark. YES he WOULD.

"Used to be thriving in this place," the first vendor remarked, "You couldn't move. But they all go to the Motorway in the end."

The Doctor whirled around, grilling them all at once, "He kept on saying _three_ , we need 'at least three.' What did he mean, at least three?"

"It's the car-sharing policy, to save fuel," the woman told him, "You get special access if you're carrying at least three adults."

"This Motorway, how do I get there?"

"Straight down the alley, keep going to the end. You can't miss it," he strode off, "Tell you what, how 'bout some happy Happy? Then you'll be smiling, my love!"

The Doctor whirled around, glaring, "Word of advice, all of you. Cash up. Close down. And pack your bags."

"Why's that, then?"

"Because as soon as I've found Angel, alive and well, and I _will_ find her alive and well, along with Martha, then I'm coming _back_. And this street is _closing_. Tonight!"

The vendors glanced at each other apprehensively before he stormed off once more, noting the rigidness of his back, the squareness of his shoulders, his determined gait and knew...he really would.

~8~

The couple watched the screen of their car, reading 4-6-5-Diamond-6 on line Level 17, moving downwards, close to Level 21.

"Hey," Angel whispered as Martha fuzzily came to to see the car full of pills and liquids next to her and then the duo that had abducted them, "Take it slow," she helped her sit up, "Are you feeling alright?"

"What happened?" Martha moaned, putting a hand to her head.

"Yeah," the woman was saying to the man, not having noticed, "The view from the windows. You can see all the way out to the flatlands. The sky…they say the air smells like apple grass. Can you imagine?"

"The houses are made of wood," the man nodded, "There are jobs going in the foundries. Everyone says so!"

Martha looked over, seeing one of the guns sitting on a small computer next to her and snatched it, "Take us back!" she shouted as the duo glanced over at her, "Whoever you are, just take us back to our friend. That's all I want. I won't cause any trouble. Just take us back!"

"It's not a real gun," Angel said softly, reaching out and taking it from her.

Martha sighed and slumped down, though Angel just put the gun back on the computer and took Martha's hand instead, able to see how uneasy she was about all of this. She squeezed it, getting Martha to look at her and offered her a small smile, reminding her she wasn't alone, earning one in return.

"Where do you get a gun from these days?" the woman tried to smile at them, joking, "I wouldn't even know how to fire," Martha just shook her head and looked back at the couple, "What're your names?"

"Martha," Martha answered, "Martha Jones."

"The Angel," Angel shrugged before helping Martha stand, the girl still a bit woozy from the drug. They headed gingerly towards the front of the car.

"Well, I'm Cheen, and this is Milo," the woman greeted, "And I swear we're sorry. We're really, _really_ sorry. We just needed access to the fast line, but I _promise_ , as soon as we arrive, we'll drop you off and you can go back and find your friend."

"Seriously?" Martha eyed her suspiciously.

"I swear! Look," she pulled back her hair to reveal a token on her neck, reading 'Honesty,' "Honesty patch."

"All the same, that's still kidnapping!" Martha glared, "Where are we anyway?"

"We're on the Motorway," Milo replied.

"What's that, then?" Martha squinted outside, unable to see much through the gray haze ahead of them, "Fog?"

"That's the exhaust fumes," Cheen shook her head.

"We're going out to Brooklyn," Milo told them, "Everyone says the air's so much cleaner, and we couldn't stay in Pharmacy Town, 'cos…" he reached over and rubbed Cheen's knee as she grinned up at them.

"Well, 'cos of me," she beamed, "I'm pregnant. We only discovered it last week."

"It's a boy," Angel said quietly, just staring out the window absently, a small frown on her face...something was out there...

Cheen looked up at her, startled, "How'd you know?"

Martha turned to look at Angel as well, a small frown on her face at how the woman had known...

Angel blinked and looked down at her, offering a small smile, "Lucky guess."

"Great," Martha sighed, shaking her head, "What do we do now?" she asked Angel, "Congratulate our kidnappers?"

"Still," Angel reached out and squeezed Martha's hand before turning back to Cheen and Milo, "Nice to meet you both."

"Nice?" Martha scoffed.

"Well yes," Angel nodded, "Could be worse conditions to be kidnapped in," she shrugged, "They haven't really _hurt_ us and they DID promise to get us back to the Doctor," she blinked, "We WILL get back to him Martha, I know it..."

"Nice kidnappers," Martha mumbled, "That's new."

"Oh, we're not kidnappers," Cheen shook her head, "Not _really_."

"Nope. You're idiots! You're having a _baby_ , and you're wearing _that_?" she reached out and ripped the Honesty patch off Cheen's neck.

"Not anymore she's not," Angel laughed, though she smiled at Martha, the girl had just been kidnapped, was probably frantic on the inside, and there she was, still as concerned about their kidnappers as she was about the patients in the hospital that had been abducted to the moon, "You are incredible Martha Jones," Angel nudged her, making Martha blush a bit at the praise.

"This'll be as fast as we can," Milo said, "We'll take the Motorway to the Brooklyn flyover, and then after that it's gonna take awhile, 'cos then there's no fast lane, just ordinary roads, but at least it's direct."

"It's only ten miles," Cheen smiled.

"How long is it gonna take?" Martha asked, turning her attention back to them.

"About six years."

"What?" Angel blinked, neither her nor Martha able to believe that.

"Be just in time for him to start school," Cheen nodded as she and Milo giggled.

"Nope," Martha shook her head, "Sorry. Hold on. Six years? Ten _miles_ in six _years_? How come?"

~8~

In a dilapidated corridor near an old sign reading MOTORWAY ACCESS, the Doctor forced open a large door, unlocking it with the sonic to step into a platform caked in the smog of Motorway exhaust. There were several thousand cars, hovering everywhere from what he could see, nothing but a huge traffic jam. He started coughing, trying to cover his mouth with his arm as the fumes choked him, when a car pulled up in front of him, a figure in protective gear opening the door, "Hey! You daft little street strut! What are you doing, standing there? Either get out or get in! Come on!" the Doctor rushed forward, coughing, as he jumped though the open door into the car, "Did you ever see the like?"

A dark haired woman quickly handed the Doctor an oxygen mask as the other man shut the door, "Here you go."

"Just standing there, breathing it in!" the man remarked, pulling off his goggles and scarf to reveal a cat face, "There's this story says back in the old days, on Junction 47, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid _twenty minutes_. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to _fifty feet_!"

"Oh, you're making it up."

He headed to the front of the car and got in the driver's seat, "A fifty-foot head! Just _think_ of it. Imagine picking that nose."

"Stop it. That's _disgusting_."

"What? Did you never pick your nose?" he smirked at her.

But the woman just sat up straight and tapped the man on the arm, "Bran, we're _moving_!" she cried, as though that were the most remarkable thing in the world, making the Doctor frown in suspicion.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do love the Oncoming Storm :) I did promise that Angel would be giving him quite a few heart attacks, some of them good (like with her dress last chapter) but others that the Storm would arise from. Now that I think about it...there'll be little hints of the Storm in almost every episode for this story :) Yay!
> 
> And...Martha's been getting a little more suspicious of Angel as time goes on hasn't she? First the glowing, now Angel's little 'predictions,' the Time Lords haven't really explained Angel and her abilities to her just yet, but she'll definitely discover what Angel's 'feelings' mean during the Daleks in Manhattan :)
> 
> As for this episode, I'm really excited for the last chapter of it, we're gonna see another Angel/TARDIS moment and a very sweet scene between the Doctor and Angel that deals with the emotions of this adventure :)


	13. Gridlock: Rescue

"Right," the cat-man pulled a lever, "I'm there. I'm on it," the engine fired up, pushing them forward as the cars behind them honked. They moved slowly for a few seconds before he put the lever back down, bringing the car to a halt, "Twenty yards! We're having a good day," the woman smiled and they turned back to the Doctor who was now standing behind them, pulling off the oxygen mask as he stared past them at the haze just beyond the window, frowning at their excitement at moving only 20 yards, "And who might you be, sir? Very well-dressed for a hitchhiker."

"Thanks," he put the mask back, "Sorry, I'm the Doctor."

"Medical man! Ha ha! My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie."

"Nice to meet you," Valerie grinned.

The Doctor's hearts pinged painfully, Angel always said that, and, while he knew it was a common greeting, it was one he just associated with HER. He didn't doubt that she'd even said it to their kidnappers, it was just so her. And THAT only served to remind him even more that she wasn't with him. That he'd failed to protect her, to keep her safe, she'd been taken from him and he hadn't been able to stop it and...

' _Stop that,_ ' Angel's voice called in his mind, hearing more where his thoughts were going than sensing his sorrow and self-loathing at his failure, ' _You didn't fail me Theta._ '

' _But..._ '

' _They had a gun at you!_ ' she cut in, ' _I'd rather them take me and you stay safe than for you to get hurt trying to stop them!_ '

' _But..._ '

' _I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you..._ '

' _But I can't either!_ ' he finally managed to get in, ' _Nella...if they hurt you...if you were hurt...I...I just..._ ' he shook his head, unable to express how much that would kill him inside, ' _I NEED to protect you._ '

' _And you will,_ ' she reassured him, before quietly adding, _'Please Theta, please don't feel guilty, I'm fine for now, Cheen and Milo are the nicest kidnappers I've encountered._ '

His jaw clenched at the 'for now' part. He'd learned to listen to her, to hear more than just her words. He was always careful about what she said, he'd noticed that her 'feelings' seemed to have reached a point where they were so common that she didn't even realize she got them at times. Things just slipped out of her, little tiny comments that shouldn't mean anything, that were just so ordinary, that they were easily overlooked, but later proved to be so much more meaningful. The 'for now' was one thing that gave him pause. He could see in her mind, she hadn't realized she'd said it, that she was aware that she wouldn't be alright in the future, and that set him on edge.

He had to find her before the 'for now' ended. He needed to get to her, to hold her in his arms again and see she was alright for himself. He put a hand to his chest, feeling his hearts beating away, his chest constricting in pain at her absence. It wouldn't be so bad to be apart from her if he knew she was safe, but he knew she was in danger, more than she did.

' _Just focus,_ ' she added, not seeming to discover his wary thoughts, ' _Calm down, and think. I trust you Theta, I know you'll always find me._ '

' _Always,_ ' he nodded, promising her he'd see her soon.

"And that's the rest of the family behind you," Bran gestured behind the Doctor, putting an end to the mental conversation he was having with his Mate.

The Doctor took a breath, trying his hardest to do as Angel had asked and calm down, however impossible it seemed. He turned and drew back a curtain to reveal a basket of tiny, mewling kittens, "Aw," he did have to smile at that though, "That's nice. Hello," he reached out and gently picked up a tiny black cat as the parents watched him cautiously, "How old are they?"

Oh Angel would have _loved_ to be there, as ironic and corny as it sounded, she really was as sweet as a basket of kittens and there one was. She would have been cooing and cuddling them, and he would be smiling at how adorable she was holding a little kitten, how innocent she'd look...he blinked, a thought striking him. Angel was rather like a kitten in a way. She was so sweet and innocent and adorable, but when she was backed into a corner, when it was dangerous, she did all she could to protect herself and others. And, if he or their companions was in danger, he didn't doubt the claws would come out.

"Just two months," Valerie sighed.

"Poor little souls," Bran nodded, "They've never known the ground beneath their paws…" he glanced up to see the Doctor eyeing him, confused, "Children of the Motorway."

"What, they were _born_ in here?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow, looking around at the small space. He could understand raising a family in a TARDIS, it was a brilliant home, and MUCH bigger on the inside than this little bitty room...but still, this was NOT a TARDIS, how could they expect to raise their children in such a cramped area?

"We couldn't stop," Valerie replied, "We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance."

"What? You've been driving for two months?"

"Do I look like a teenager?" Bran chuckled, "We've been driving for twelve years now."

He blinked, "I'm sorry?"

"Yeah! Started out as newlyweds! Feels like yesterday."

"Feels like twelve years to me," Valerie muttered.

"Ah, sweetheart, but you're still lovely," he ticked her gently.

"Twelve years?!" the Doctor exclaimed, his hearts starting to race again, if it had taken them twelve years to travel... "How far did you come? Where did you start?"

"Battery Park. It's five miles back."

"You travelled _five miles_ in _twelve yea_ rs?" he asked, incredulous, swallowing hard. 5 miles in 12 years...at that rate...would he ever see Angel again? Would he have died of old age and boredom first? He shook his head, no, he WOULD see her again, far sooner than 12 years, he could feel it inside him, he would barely last an hour before he went mad with worry. God he just...he didn't like being away from her. She...

She really was like his guardian angel, lighting his way in the dark. She just...shined. She was a shining beacon of hope in his otherwise desolate and haunting word. She...she kept the darkness in him back just by holding his hand, she kept the guilt from eating away at him just by smiling at him, she kept the nightmares away just by lying beside him at night. If he ever lost her, lost her comfort and warmth, after having had that brightening his world...he wouldn't survive that. To have had someone like Angel in his life and to lose her...to go back to how he was before he found her...he couldn't do that. He couldn't imagine his life without her. No...he HAD to find her.

He HAD to.

"I think he's a bit slow," Bran whispered to his wife as the Doctor put the kitten back.

"Where are you from?" Valerie asked.

"Never mind that, I've got to get out," he waved her off, "My Mate and our friend are in one of these cars. They were taken hostage. I should get back to the TARDIS," he turned to pull the door open but there was nothing but a cloud of smoke out there.

"You're too late for that," Bran told him as the Doctor coughed and closed the door again, "We've passed the lay-by. You're a passenger now, Sonny Jim!"

"When's the next lay-by?" he asked urgently.

"Oh…six months?" Bran guessed.

The Doctor's mouth dropped open.

~8~

Martha sighed, watching the traffic jam through the window, bored, as Angel frowned, looking down, she couldn't help the pit in her stomach that grew the closer they got to the lower levels, that coupled with the Doctor's ever-more-frantic thoughts did little to ease her concerns. She really hoped they'd get back to him soon, she didn't want him to grow too frantic and do something daft like...hop car to car through the smog trying to get down to her. She shook her head, no, he wouldn't do that. He'd already cut up his hand smashing through a window of a shop to save her from one alien, he wouldn't slowly poison himself on the noxious fumes outside to get her back from perfectly nice humans...

She blinked. He wouldn't right?

"How many cars are out there?" Martha asked, needing something to talk about to get her mind off how they were trapped in a car and not likely to escape for _months_ at the least.

"I don't think anyone knows," Cheen remarked.

"4,324,887," Angel shrugged as the three turned to her. She looked at them a moment later, "Just guessing."

Cheen shook her head and turned, holding out a wafer to Martha, "Here you go. Hungry?"

"Oh, thanks," Martha took it.

"No thanks," Angel grimaced just a bit when Cheen offered her the same, the wafer...something told her _not_ to eat it.

"About how far down is it to this fast lane?"

"Oh, it's right at the bottom, underneath the traffic jam," Milo replied, "But not many people can afford three passengers, so it's empty down there. Rumor has it you can reach up to _thirty_ miles per hour."

"Wow," Martha said sarcastically, earning a grin from Angel, "That's, like, _crazy_ ," Milo and Cheen laughed, amused by her, "But how are you supposed to live inside this thing? It's tiny."

"Oh, we stocked up," Cheen smiled, "Got self-replicating fuel, muscle stimulants for exercise, and there's a chemical toilet at the back. And all waste products are recycled as food."

Martha stopped eating her wafer and eyed it as though it were a deadly enemy. Angel stifled her giggles as Martha dropped the wafer, so THAT was why she didn't want to eat it. Interesting. Hopefully that meant she wouldn't accidently drink something poisonous in the future. Not that she could imagine someone trying to poison her, the Doctor though...she knew a few people had tried to kill him in the past. Well, it was a good thing she was there, she could stop him from eating a poisoned apple, like Snow White, or accidently eating a poisoned berry if they got stuck in the woods, or drinking something with cyanide in it, or...

"Oh, another gap, this is brilliant!" Milo cheered, cutting off Angel's rambling thoughts.

"Car sign in," the electronic voice requested.

"Car 4-6-5-Diamond-6, on descent to fast lane, thank you very much," Milo called into the transmitter.

"Please drive safely."

~8~

The sonic buzzed in front of the screen off to the side of the car, where the insignia of New New York Police Department was flashing, "I need to talk to the police!" the Doctor snapped at the transmitter, he was feeling it now, the need to get back to Angel, every second she was away from him was another that he wasn't there to keep her safe. Despite feeling her in his mind, _knowing_ she was safe...it didn't help. He had to be WITH her.

"Thank you for your call," an automatic response rang out, "You have been placed on hold."

"But you're the police!"

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold."

The Doctor's jaw tightened as he bashed his fist against the top of the screen, Bran and Valerie silent even as he attacked their property, they could tell he was worried about his friends and just let him have his moment. He took a breath, trying, once again, to calm down before he moved up to the front of the car where Bran and Valerie were sitting, "Is there anyone else? I once met the Duke of Manhattan, is there any way of getting through to him?"

"Oh, now, ain't you lordly?" Bran laughed.

"I've _got_ to find my Mate and Martha!" he exclaimed.

"You can't make outside calls," Valerie explained, "The Motorway's completely enclosed."

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, mussing it, pausing only to think that Angel would have been there to pat it down, to run her fingers through it, and closed his eyes tightly, this was taking too long, "What about the other cars?"

"Oh, we've got contact with them, yeah," Bran said, "Well, some of them, anyway. They've got to be on your friends list. Now, let's see, who's nearby? Ah! The Cassini sisters!" he held up a transmitter, "Still your hearts, my handsome girls. It's Brannigan here."

~8~

In another car two old ladies sat around, surrounded by handsome needlework, comfortable chairs, and sewing tools when their radio went off, "Get off the line, Brannigan," the first old woman, the driver called, "You're a pest and a menace."

"Oh, come on, now, sisters," Bran laughed, "Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

"You know full well we're not _sisters_. We're _married_."

"Ooh, stop that modern talk! I'm an old-fashioned cat. Now, I've got a hitchhiker here, calls himself the Doctor."

"Hello," the Doctor came on, half-cutting Bran off in the process, "Sorry. I'm looking for some people, the Angel and Martha Jones. They've been carjacked. They're inside one of these vehicles, but I don't know which one. And I NEED to find them!"

"Wait a minute," the second woman called into a transmitter from the back, pulling out a large notebook, a register, "Could I ask, what entrance did they use?"

"Where were we?" the Doctor called back.

"Pharmacy Town," Bran replied.

"Pharmacy Town, about twenty minutes ago."

"Let's have a look," she said, skimming the book.

"Just my luck, to marry a car-spotter," the first woman muttered.

"In the last half hour, 53 new cars joined from the Pharmacy Town junction."

"Anything more specific?" the Doctor hoped.

"All in good time. Were they car-jacked by two people?"

"Yes, they were, yeah."

"There we are. Just _one_ of those cars was destined for the fast lane. That means they had at least three onboard. And car number is 4-6-5-Diamond-6."

"That's it! So how do we find them?"

"Ah. Now, there I'm afraid I can't help."

"Call them on this thing," the Doctor said, most likely to Bran, "We've got their number. Diamond-6."

"Not if they're designated fast lane," Bran replied, "It's a different class."

"You could try the police," the second woman offered.

"They put me on hold," the Doctor muttered darkly, a hint of promise to have a 'word' with the so-called police evident in his voice.

"You'll have to keep trying," the first woman said, "There's no one else."

"Thank you," the Doctor said and the line went dead.

~8~

Martha leaned over the center of the car between Milo and Cheen as Angel leaned on the chair behind Cheen, her arms crossed along the back of it, watching as the car slowly descended through the massive lines of cars. They watched the blue screen as they went from Level 39 to Level 43, "See?" Milo pointed, "Another ten layers to go. We're scorching."

Martha smiled...when a low noise sounded, like a creak or a growl, "What's that?"

"It's coming from under the car," Angel commented with a frown, when it started again as she looked down at the floor.

"It does have noise, doesn't it?" Cheen muttered, "It's like Kate said. The stories are true."

"What stories?" Martha frowned.

"It's the sound of the air vents," Milo said, exasperated, "That's all. The exhaust fumes travel down, so at the base of the tunnel they've got air vents."

"No, the stories are _much_ better," Cheen smiled.

"They're _more_ than just stories," Angel muttered quietly, her stomach starting to churn again, the last time she'd said that they'd had to face down a werewolf. Martha glanced at her frowning, concerned, the look on the girl's face...it was worried.

"They say people go missing on the motorway," Cheen continued, not seeming to have heard her, "Some cars just vanish, never to be seen again. 'Cos there's something living down there, in the smoke. Something huge. And hungry. And if you get lost on the road…it's waiting for you."

The rumbling noise got louder the further they went. They all glanced at each other nervously, "But like I said," Milo shifted in his seat, "Air vents," he pressed a button on the console, "Going down to the next layer."

"Except look out there," Martha noticed, "Does it _look_ like the air vents are working?"

"No," Cheen admitted, seeing the haze of fumes and exhaust just getting thicker.

The sound got louder, now growling, "So what's that, then?"

Milo shook his head, "Nah. Kid stuff," he held up the transmitter, "Car 4-6-5-Diamond-6, on descent."

~8~

' _Doctor…_ ' Angel called, sounding almost scared.

' _What is it?_ ' he replied, stiffening, ' _What's wrong?_ '

' _There's something down here…_ '

He spun to Bran, "We've got to go to the fast lane. Now! Take me down!"

"Not a million years," Bran tensed.

"You've got three passengers!"

"I'm still not going."

"They're alone and…" he swallowed, "Martha doesn't belong on this planet, and it's all my fault. And Angel...I swore I'd protect her. Please, I'm asking you, Brannigan, take me down."

"That's a no," Valerie agreed, "And that's _final_. I'm _not_ risking the children down there."

"Why not?" he eyed them suspiciously, his hearts starting to race again, what did they know that he didn't? What sort of danger was Angel in that no one talked about? He needed answeres, "What's the risk? What _happens_ down there?"

"We're not discussing it!"

"Tell me!"

"No! The conversation is closed!"

"So we keep on driving?" he scoffed.

"Yes, we do," Bran replied.

"For how long?"

"'Till the journey's end."

The Doctor picked up the transmitter, "Mrs. Cassini, this is the Doctor. Tell me, how long have you been driving on the Motorway?"

"Oh, we were amongst the first," the first woman called back, "It's been 23 years now."

"And in all that time, have you _ever_ seen a police car?"

Valerie and Bran looked at him, disquieted that he brought that fact to light.

"I'm not sure," the second woman began.

"Look at your notes. _Any_ police?"

"Not as such."

"Or an ambulance? Rescue service? Anything official? _Ever_?"

"I can't keep a note of _everything_!"

"What if there's no one out there?"

Bran took the transmitter from him, "Stop it. The Cassinis were doing you a _favor_."

"Someone's got to ask. 'Cos you might not talk about it, but it's there. In your eyes. What if the traffic jam never stops?"

"There's a whole city above us. The mighty city-state of New New York. They wouldn't just _leave_ us."

"In that case, where are they? Hmm? What if there's no help coming, not ever? What if there's _nothing_? Just the Motorway, with the cars going round and round and round, never stopping? _Forever_? And my Mate is trapped down there!"

"Shut up!" Valerie cried, "Just shut up!"

The screen in the front of the car blared to life, the news reports starting up, "This is Sally Calypso, and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic, the perfect setting for the daily contemplation..."

"You think you know us so well, Doctor," Bran glared, "But we're not abandoned. Not while we have each other."

"This is for all of you out there on the roads. We're so sorry. Drive safe."

Just then a song started to play, Valerie and Bran starting to sing as the Doctor watched, solemn and stone-faced, "On a hill, far away, stood an old, rugged cross, the emblem of suffering and shame, and I love that old cross, where the dearest and best, for a world of lost sinners was slain, so I'll cherish the old, rugged cross, rugged cross, till my trophies at last I lay down, I lay down, I will cling to the old, rugged cross, rugged cross, and exchange it someday for a crown."

By the end of the hymn, Valerie had tears in her eyes though the Doctor remained unmoved.

~8~

Martha wiped away a tear as the hymn finished, Angel putting a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it in comfort, "You alright?" she asked Martha softly.

Martha nodded, "Yeah," she smiled at her, "Thanks."

"Fast lane access, please drive safely," the computer called.

"We made it," Milo smiled, "The fast lane."

Angel closed her eyes a moment...

'... _They're closed. They're always closed_...'

'... _I can't move! They've got us!_...'

'... _Do what she said, get us out of here!_...'

"We should go up," Angel said quietly, opening her eyes, wanting to say more but knowing the humans would never believe that she could 'see' the future, "Forget the fast lane, stay here."

Milo just rolled his eyes, "After coming all this way?"

The car descended.

~8~

"If you won't take me, I'll go down on my own," the Doctor decided, scrambling to the middle of the car, he'd wasted enough time already. He pulled out the sonic and inspected the floor as Bran and Valerie turned, shocked.

"What do you _think_ you're _doing_?" Bran demanded.

"Finding my own way. I usually do."

"Capsule open," a small announcement played.

Valerie and Bran watched in horror as the door to the floor opened and revealed hundreds of cars below them. The Doctor waited as one pulled up right beneath them before getting ready to jump down, "Here we go," he mumbled, taking off his overcoat and handing it to Valerie, "Look after this. I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat. Angel thinks I look smashing in it."

"But you can't _jump_!" Valerie shouted.

"If it's any consolation, Valerie, right now, _I'm_ having kittens."

"This Angel," Bran eyed him, noting he'd spoken more of her than the other girl, "She must mean an awful lot to you."

"She's my _life_ ," he admitted quietly, meaning every single word.

"And Martha?"

"Hardly know her. I was too busy showing off. And I lied to her. Couldn't help it, just lied," he looked up, "Bye then!" he jumped down out of the car, landing on the next one, coughing from the fumes.

"He's completely insane!" Valerie remarked.

"That, and a bit magnificent!" Bran admitted, "And if that's HIM, I'd love to meet his Mate!"

~8~

The Doctor pulled the sonic out and flashed it at the top of the car, opening the hatch before dropping down into it to see a man dressed all in white, "Capsule open."

"Who the hell are you?" the man demanded.

"Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol," the Doctor crouched to the floor, "I'm doing a survey. How are you enjoying your Motorway?" he began to scan the bottom hatch.

"Well, not very much. Junction Five's been closed for three years!"

"Thank you," the Doctor nodded, "Your comments have been noted. Have a nice day!" and he leapt through the bottom of that car and onto the next one, still coughing from the fumes.

"Capsule open."

He dropped in to see two startled Asian girls in the front, "Thank you for your cooperation. Your comments have been noted," he picked up a blue handkerchief, pausing a moment to note it was TARDIS blue, like Angel loved, before he started to tie it over his mouth as a filter, "Do you mind if I borrow this? Not my color, more Angel's, but thank you very much," and he fell through the car, making his way into another one.

"Capsule open."

He looked up to see two very naked drivers, staring at him in shock, "Oh! Don't mind me," he remarked, hardly even noticing the woman as he pulled open the hatch and fell to the next car, jumping in that one as well.

"Capsule open."

This car had a very red man in the front, the Doctor just saluted him and jumped through.

~8~

Angel bit her lip as they watched the screen tell them exit after exit after exit was closed, "Try again," Cheen told Milo as they came to the closed Brooklyn Junction with three exits as options.

Milo tapped the first exit, only to see it was closed, "Brooklyn Turnoff One closed."

"Try the next one."

"Brooklyn Turnoff Two closed."

"What do we do?"

"We'll keep going round," Milo assured her, "We'll do the whole loop. By the time we come back round, they'll be open."

"No, it won't," Angel told them, "Nothing is open, and it hasn't been for a very long time now."

The rumbling noise sounded again before Milo could respond.

"You're still calling that air vents?" Martha asked, slightly panicked, reaching out to grab Angel's hand, feeling a bit better with the girl beside her. As terrible as it was to think, since it meant someone else was trapped too, she was happy she didn't have to go through this alone.

Angel smiled softly at Martha and squeezed her hand back, guessing at what she was thinking, feeling. She felt the same, relieved she wasn't alone facing this. She...she had a feeling earlier, that she should stick by Martha, keep close, that...something might happen to her. It was why she'd kept going back to Martha's side, kept stepping away from the Doctor, kept such a tight hold on the girl when Cheen and Milo had jumped out and grabbed her. She just...hadn't wanted Martha to be left alone, so there she was, able to comfort and reassure Martha, try to protect her from whatever might be coming.

"What else could it be?" he reasoned.

None of them wanted to know.

"What the hell is that?" Cheen cried as it sounded again.

"It's just…the hydraulics."

"Sounds like it's…" Martha frowned.

"Alive," Angel finished with a nod, having thought the same thing.

"It's all exhaust fumes out there," Milo argued, "Nothing could breathe in that."

"Calling Car 4-6-5-Diamond-6," the electronic voice called, "Repeat, calling Car 4-6-5-Diamond-6."

"This is Car 4-6-5-Diamond-6," Milo picked up the transmitter, "Who's that? Where are you?"

"I'm in the fast lane, about fifty yards behind," a woman called, though they could hear the frightened cries of other people in the background, "Can you get back up? Can you get _off_ the fast lane?"

"We only have permission to go _down_ ," Milo replied, "We…we need the Brooklyn Flyover."

"It's closed. Go back up."

"We can't. We'll just go round..."

"Don't you understand?! They're _closed_. They're _always_ closed," Cheen clapped her hands over her mouth, distressed, as Martha looked at Angel shocked, hearing her words reflected back in the woman calling them, "We're stuck down here. And there's something else. Out there, in the fog. Can't you hear it?"

There was a definite shrill _roar_ outside now.

"That's the air vents," Milo shook his head.

"Jehovah! What are you, some stupid kid? Get _out_ of here!"

There was the sound of a crash before the people on the other line started screaming, "What was that?" Milo called.

"I can't move! They've got us!"

"But what's happening?"

"What's got you?" Martha grabbed the transmitter, "What is it?"

The woman yelled something they couldn't make out before screaming, "Hello?" Milo pulled the transmitter back.

"Just drive, you idiots!" the woman screeched, "Get out of here! Get out!"

"Can you hear me?! Hello?!"

"Just drive!" Martha shouted, "Do what she said, get us out of here!"

"But where?"

"Just straight ahead! And fast!"

"What is it?" Cheen sobbed, "What's out there? What is it?"

"It'll be alright Cheen," Angel swallowed hard, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder, trying to calm her down...

~8~

The Doctor jolted as he landed on top of a car as a bolt of fear flew through him. He pressed a hand to his right heart…that was _Angel_ …he'd felt what she felt, and if he was able to do that with the weak connection they'd begun...she had to be _terrified_ right now. No! He needed to get down there NOW!

He fell into the next car, "Capsule open."

A man in pinstripes sat inside, leaning against the wheel, staring out into the traffic. He whirled around when the Doctor dropped in, "'Scuse me, is that legal?"

"Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol," he coughed, unable to finish his spiel, "Whatever. Have you got any water?"

"Certainly. Never let it be said I've lost my manners," he handed a cone shaped clear plastic cup of water to the Doctor who drained it quickly.

"Is this the last layer?"

"Ah, we're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane."

"Can we drive down?"

"There's only two of us. You need at least three to go down."

"Couldn't we just cheat?"

"Well, I'd love to, but it's an automated system. The wheel would lock."

The Doctor nodded, "If you'll excuse me," he turned and ran to the bottom hatch, using the sonic to flip it open.

"You can't _jump_! It's a _thousand_ feet down!"

"No, I just want to look," he crouched down and stared out into the thick fog, speckled with tiny dots of light. Faintly he could hear screeching, "What's that noise?"

"I try not to think about it."

"What are those lights?" he squinted, "What's down there?" he coughed again, waving his hand in front of his face to sweep away the smoke, "I just need to _see_ …" he ran to the screen in front of the car and pointed the sonic at the display, "There must be some sort of ventilation…" he muttered, growing more manic by the second as the feeling of fear grew in his heart, though this time not all of it Angel's, "If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, maybe I could trip the system, give us a bit of a breeze."

~8~

Valerie and Bran sat in their car, staring out blankly, when a loud creak sounded and sparks flew from the ceiling, "Just what we need, pirates!" he remarked.

"I'm calling the police!" Valerie grabbed the transmitter just as the top of the car fell down and Novice Hame poked her head down.

"The Doctor and the Angel," she hissed, her gun in her hands, "Where are they?!"

~8~

The Doctor played with the wiring in the front console, using the sonic, when one snapped in his fingers, "That's it! Might shift the fumes a bit, give us a good look."

He ran back to the bottom of the car, looking out with the man, "What are those shapes?"

The Doctor's eyes widened, seeing huge, snapping claws materialize it the fading smoke, "They're alive."

"What the hell are they?!"

"Macra," the Doctor whispered, seeing what looked like giant crabs in the smog.

' _Angel…_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved the Doctor in this chapter, I love it when he goes all single-minded, has to save Angel, I think it's just adorable :) Next chapter though...don't think he'll be too happy with Hame :)


	14. Gridlock: Escape

"Macra…" Angel breathed, hearing it in her mind only moments before they were able to see the huge, snapping claws of the giant crabs before them as the smog cleared slightly, the Doctor's work on the vents evident. But, Angel soon realized, as they could see the crabs...the crabs could THEM as well. She stared in horror as the Macra turned, noticing them and began to snap at them.

"Go faster!" Cheen shouted as the car jerked, Milo trying to fly through them.

"I'm at top speed!" Milo called.

The screen began to read 'PROXIMITY WARNING,' before stating, "No access above."

"But this is an _emergency_!" Milo shouted into the transmitter as they zoomed past a sea of Macra, barely missing the claws as they tried to make it through them in the lingering fog as it just started to gather and condense again.

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold."

"Turn everything off," Martha said suddenly.

"You've _got_ to be joking," Milo shook his head.

"No, listen, it's all fog out there, so how can they see us? Maybe it's the engines, the sound, or the heat, or the light, I don't know! Turn everything off. They might not be able to find us."

"What if you're wrong?"

"She's not!" Angel blinked, "She's right, please, turn it all off!"

"It can't be worse than this!" Martha added, "Just do it!"

Milo started flicking switches on the top of the car and console, shutting off the engines and the lights. As the car fell unmoving the jolting stopped.

"They've stopped," Cheen breathed, falling back into her seat, relieved.

"Yeah, but they're still out there," Milo glanced out nervously.

"How did you think of that?" Cheen turned to Martha.

"I saw it on a film," she said, "They used to do it in submarines."

"Martha Jones you are _brilliant_!" Angel smiled, hugging her, "You're gonna be sticking with us for a _long time_ if I have anything to say about it!"

Martha beamed at that, _so_ pleased. Despite the situation, all the situations they seemed to get into with the Doctor around, she wouldn't give it up for anything. Seeing all this, meeting William Shakespeare, going to a new planet, even being trapped on a new planet, it was all so incredible! The only thing she didn't like was that...it kept going. The Doctor said one trip, promised _just one_ , but kept dragging it on. It was terrible to enter the TARDIS and never know if the next place they touched down would be her home, would mean the end of all the wonders she was seeing. In a way, she almost wished that he would have just taken her home after meeting William, but...then again, she _never_ wanted it to end.

And now, it seemed like it might not. She'd seen Angel get the best of the Doctor, seen her influence him, if _anyone_ could convince him to let her stay...it was Angel. And Angel seemed determined to do just that.

"So what do we do next?" Cheen asked.

"We've lost the aircon," Milo muttered, "If we don't switch the engines back on, we won't be able to breathe."

"How long have we got?" Martha looked at him.

"Eight minutes, maximum," he held Cheen's hand as she started crying softly, Angel leaning over the back of the chair to hug the woman comfortingly.

~8~

"The Macra used to be the scourge of this galaxy," the Doctor explained quickly to the business man, needing something to do, something to talk about, something to ramble about really to keep his mind off the fact that Angel was trapped down there with them...unfortunately, talking about the Macra only reminded him of that even more, "Gas. They fed off gas, the filthier the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food."

"They don't exactly look like empire-builders to me," the man remarked

"Well, that was billions of years ago. _Billions_. They must've devolved down the years and now they're just beasts. But they're still hungry and..." he swallowed hard, "My Mate's down there, our friend too..."

There was a thump on top of the car and they looked up, "Oh, it's like New Times Square in here, for goodness sake!"

Just then a pair of feet dangled in before Novice Hame dropped down.

"I've invented a sport," the Doctor muttered, though his mind was only on one thing...now there were three of them.

"Doctor, you're a hard man to find," Hame replied.

"No guns!" the business man cried, pointing at her gun, "I'm _not_ having guns!"

"I only brought this in case of pirates," she assured the man before turning to the Doctor, urgent, "Doctor, you've got to come with me," she was regretful that Angel was not there with him, but she needed to get one or both of them back to Boe and she only had one chance at doing it.

"Do I know you?" he frowned, eyeing her, not really seeing her, Novice Hame, but just a third body. His mind just couldn't process who she was, not with his thoughts so frantic, so focused on Angel. He didn't really care who she was just then as long as her presence would help him get back to his Mate.

"You haven't aged at all. Time has been less kind to me."

He eyed her a moment longer, when it hit him, "Novice Hame!" he moved to hug her quickly, "No, hold on, get off," he pulled back, frowning at her, "Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation," his expression hardened, "Angel nearly _died_ in your hospital!"

"I've sought forgiveness, Doctor," she bowed her head, and he paused, _forgiveness_...he closed his eyes, another reminder of Angel, "For so many years," she continued, looking at him with tears in her eyes as he stared at her again, his expression still hard, but not angry, "Under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself."

"I'm not going anywhere. You've got Macra living underneath this city. _Macra_! And if Angel and Martha are stuck down there…"

"You've _got_ to come with me right _now_!"

"No, no, no, _you're_ coming with _me_. We've got three passengers now."

"I'm sorry, Doctor. But the situation is even worse than you can imagine," she took his wrist and pressed a button on the green lit, metal wristband she was wearing, "Transport."

"Don't you dare!" he shouted, trying to pull away, "Don't you dare!"

But it was too late, they vanished in a haze of white light.

~8~

The Doctor stumbled as they landed in a large, unkempt room, dusty, full of junk, with weak beams of light flooding in, "Oh rough teleport," the Doctor muttered, "Ow. But you can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with _Angel_!"

"I only had the power for one trip," she shook her head.

"Then get some _more_!" he snapped, absolutely livid with himself for being _so close_ to getting to Angel only to be pulled farther away, "Where are we?"

"High above, in the over-city."

"Good!" he glared, "'Cos you can tell the Senate of New New York I'd like a word. They've got thousands of people trapped on the Motorway! _Millions_!"

"But you're inside the Senate, right now. May the goddess Santori bless them," she pushed a button on her wrist device and the lights turned on to reveal a large chamber with rows of seats, all containing skeletons, "They died, Doctor. The city _died_."

The Doctor tensed, looking around, "How long's it been like this?"

"24 years."

He walked over to a skeleton lying on the ground and knelt beside it, his anger forgotten, now disturbed, "All of them? Everyone?" he looked up at her, startled, thinking about what might happen if whatever happened here reached the under-city, reached Angel, "What happened?"

"A new chemical. A new mood. They called it Bliss," she knelt beside him and picked up a token off the skeleton, "Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished, even the virus, in the end," the Doctor let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding at that, Angel was safe, "It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the under-city. Those people on the Motorway aren't lost, Doctor. They were _saved_."

The Doctor stood suddenly, "So the whole thing down there is running on automatic?"

If he could just find the controls, he could open the under-city up again, he could get Angel out of there!

"There's not enough power to get them out," Hame said, as though knowing where his mind had gone, "We did all we could to stop the system from choking."

"Who's 'we?'" he eyed her, "How did you survive?"

"He protected me," she smiled sadly, "As he said the Angel would wish him to," the Doctor stiffend at that, not sure who she was talking about or how this mysterious person knew Angel, "And he has waited for you and your Mate, these long years."

"Doctor," a low voice groaned.

The Doctor turned around to see the Face of Boe stationed a few feet away. He dashed over and knelt before him, everything falling into place, "The Face of Boe!"

"I knew you would come."

"Back in the old days, I was made his nurse, as penance for my sin," Hame murmured.

"Old friend, what happened to you?" the Doctor breathed, seeing Boe struggling to breathe.

"Failing," he replied.

"He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke," Hame explained, "But with no one to maintain it, the City's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea."

"So he saved them," the Doctor whispered, staring at Boe.

"Angel would never forgive me," Boe wheezed, "If I did not try."

The Doctor let out a small laugh, nodding, "That's her."

"The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe," Hame added, seeing the Doctor calmed just a bit, "He's giving his life force just to keep things running."

"But there are planets out there. You could have called for help."

"The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years."

The Doctor looked back at the Face of Boe, concerned, before getting up, "So the two of you stayed here, on your own, for all these years."

"We had no choice."

The Doctor reached down and touched her on the shoulder, "Yes, you did. Angel and I, we would have helped you."

"Save them, Doctor," Boe breathed, "Save them all."

~8~

Angel stared out at the fog as they stood in the capsule, "How much air's left?" Cheen asked.

"Two minutes," Milo replied.

"Don't worry," Angel said quietly, smiling softly, "The Doctor's out there, he'll figure something out. He'll save us."

"No one's coming," Cheen shook her head.

" _He_ will," Angel said, reaching out to take Martha's hand as she saw the woman looked near tears now as the Doctor cut it rather fine.

"He looked kind of nice."

"He is," Martha smiled, squeezing Angel's hand in return. He was a good person, just wanted to help, he was the nicest person she'd ever met, well, second to Angel that is. The Time Lady was probably as terrified as she was right now yet tried not to show it, tried to comfort them all instead, keep them calm.

"Are you and him …" Cheen looked up at them.

"He's my Mate," Angel smiled softly at that, just thinking about him made her smile.

"I'm just a friend," Martha nodded, pleased she could call herself that.

To be honest, that kiss he'd put on her forehead, it had been a bit...awkward. It was so random, what he'd done, well...it had been THEN. Now she knew why he'd done it, to stall the Judoon, but back then all it had done was confuse her. Clearly he was with Angel and she could tell there was _no_ emotion like _that_ behind the kiss he'd put on her head. It felt as awkward as it was. Calling him a friend made it slightly less so, she'd kissed friends on the forehead before. And it was much less odd to think that than to think a random stranger had just kiss her head for no reason.

"I never even asked," Cheen looked up at them, "Where's home?"

Angel was silent, her smile fading a bit as it always did when Gallifrey was brought up. She did love to think on it, to talk about it, but there was always a moment, when it was brought up, when she wasn't expecting it to be brought up, that she felt that ping of sadness that accompanied the reminder that it was lost.

"It's a long way away," Martha answered for herself, "I didn't really think. I just followed, and…they don't even know where I am. My mum and dad. If I died here, they'd never know."

"You _won't_ die here," Angel promised, squeezing her hand again.

"So, um, who is he, then?" Milo asked, "This Doctor?"

"I don't know," Martha shrugged.

"It's hard to describe him," Angel remarked, there were _so many words_ and not enough time to say.

"There's so much he never says."

"But that means that…the only hope, right now is…a complete stranger," Cheen looked horrified, "Well, that's no use!"

"You haven't met him Cheen," Angel told her, shaking her head, "He's done things so incredible...you couldn't imagine."

"Honestly," Martha agreed, "Just trust us, both of you. You've got your faith, you've got your songs and your hymns. And…"

"We have the Doctor," Angel smiled.

"Right," Milo nodded, turning the car back on.

"Systems back online," the computer announced.

Milo gripped Cheen's hand briefly as the lights came back on, "Good luck."

"And you, "Martha nodded.

And then the Macra attacked, Milo flying the car as best he could.

~8~

The Doctor stared into a screen, his specs on, "Car 4-6-5-Diamond-6, it still registers!" he let out a breath of relief, the pain in his chest easing up just a little at seeing that, "That's Angel and Martha. Angel said she was good. Novice Hame, hold that in place," he moved away from the screen and handed her a piece of thick tubing, turning to run along its length and jump over a box of lights and buttons, eager to get everything working and get Angel back, "Think, think, think," he muttered, his mind racing, "Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity beds."

"There isn't enough power," Hame reminded him.

The Doctor looked over at wall with two screens on it and quite a bit of wiring and buttons, "Ah, you've got power! You've got me! I'm brilliant with computers, just you watch," he turned around and pointed at her, a promise in his voice, "Hame, every switch on that bank, up to maximum!"

~8~

Angel and Martha grabbed on as the car spun around, shaking, as Milo flew.

~8~

The Doctor rotated a knob on a console on the floor, aiming his sonic, "I can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people," he banged his fist against it and jumped up.

"So what are you going to do?" Hame asked.

"This!" he flipped a large switch on the floor and...

All the lights went _out_.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" his hearts stopped as his chance at getting Angel back went out with them.

~8~

The car jolted as one of the Macra grabbed them, nearly crushing the car in its grip until another claw knocked against it, freeing them.

~8~

The Doctor knelt down on the floor again, flashing his sonic around, "The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through...no, no, no, you have to work!" he shouted at the controls, "You have to! Angel's trapped down there!"

"Doctor…" the Face of Boe called weakly, feeling his strength slowly gather at the reminder of what else was at stake, at WHO else was at stake, if they failed.

"Yeah, hold on, not now," the Doctor waved him off, needing to focus.

"I give you my last…" he began again, before letting out a long, sighing breath.

Every control on every console switched back on, powering up.

The Doctor leapt up, illuminated, his hope renewed, "Hame, look after him! Don't you go dying on me, you big old face. You've got to see this," he flung a huge switch on as Hame hurriedly turned a wheel next to Boe, "The open road. Ha!"

~8~

Valerie and Bran sat in the car, when there was a loud crack and bang, "What in Jehovah was _that_?" Bran breathed.

"It's coming from above!" Valerie cried

"What is it?" Bran asked, leaning over the console to see, "What's happening?!"

Valerie quickly covered the kittens in fear.

~8~

All the cars on the Motorway did much the same, holding on, waiting in fear.

~8~

"By all the cats in the kingdom!" Bran gasped as a gap formed in the top of the gridlock, opening to reveal the over-city, the barrier falling away.

"What is it?" Valerie squinted as sunlight streamed through over her face, entering all the cars, "What is it?" Bran started to laugh, "It's the sun! Oh, Brannigan!" she reached over and pulled the blanket off the kittens, "Children, it's the sunlight!"

The kittens purred happily, feeling the warmth of the sun...when the Doctor's face buzzed to life on the screen in front of the car, "Sorry, no Sally Calypso, she was just a hologram. My name's the Doctor."

"He's a magician!" Bran cried.

"And this is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now."

"Is he serious?" Bran's eyes widened as Valerie laughed.

"I've opened the roof of the Motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you, the whole under-city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast!"

"Here we go," Bran said, moving the car.

"We've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way!"

Bran headed up along with all the other cars.

~8~

"Oy!" the Doctor called, "Car 4-6-5-Diamond-6! Angel! Martha! Drive up!"

"Doctor!" Angel grinned, her hearts racing at the sight of him.

"We can't go up!" Milo said, "We'll hit the layer!"

"Just do as he says!" Martha nudged him, "Go up!"

"You've got access above!" the Doctor added, "Now go!"

The car swung free of the last snapping claw and burst out the fog heading for the open air, Martha and Angel grinning in delight.

"It's daylight!" Cheen breathed as they got closer to the top, "Oh my God. That's the sky, the real sky!"

"He did it!" Angel cheered, turning to pull Martha into a tight hug, both girls jumping up and down in happiness.

"We told you," Martha smiled at them, "He did it!"

Milo and Cheen shared a triumphant kiss.

~8~

"Did I tell you, Doctor?" Bran commented as he and Valerie continued up, "You're not bad, sir. You're not bad at all!" they laughed, "Oh, yee-hah!"

~8~

The Doctor held a microphone, watching the proceedings from a screen in the Senate room, his gaze focused on the blinking light that was Car 4-6-5-Diamond-6, "You keep driving, Brannigan, all the way up! 'Cos it's here, just waiting for you," he danced over to the window, looking out, trying to see if he'd spot the car he needed to see flying up and out with the rest, "The city of New New York. And it's yours," he smiled, watching the cars fly out into the open air, "And don't forget, I want that coat back."

"I reckon that's a fair bargain, sir," Bran called over the comm..

"And Car 4-6-5-Diamond-6, I've sent you a flight path. Come to the Senate. I want my Mate and Martha back if you don't mind."

"On our way!" Martha cheered.

"We'll be there soon," Angel added, though the Doctor could detect a hint of sadness in her voice.

"It's been quite a while since I saw you both," he smiled.

"Doctor!" Hame shouted.

He spun around to see the case enclosing Boe start to crack…his grin fell.

~8~

Angel pulled Martha into the Senate room, a solemn look on her face that Martha couldn't understand as she was just ecstatic to be out of the traffic. She froze, seeing skeletons lying around the room, "Doctor?" Martha called.

"Over there," Angel said, pulling Martha along.

"What happened out there?" Martha asked, only to see him kneeling beside a rather large, alien face. Angel stepped past her to kneel beside the Doctor as a cat in a nurse's habit knelt on the other side. She frowned, "What's that?"

"It's the Face of Boe," the Doctor explained.

"It's alright Martha," Angel gestured her to come closer, "Come on over, say hello."

"And this is Hame. She's a cat. Don't worry," Martha slowly approached, "He's the one that saved you, not me."

"My lord gave his life to save the city," Hame lamented as Martha knelt next to her, "And now he's dying."

"No, don't say that," the Doctor said quietly, "Not old Boe. Plenty of life left."

"It's good to breathe the air once more," Boe rasped.

"Who is he?" Marat asked softly.

"I don't even know," the Doctor sighed, putting an arm around Angel as she teared up, the girl just staring at Boe in sorrow, "Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now."

"Everything has its time," Boe said, "Everything, all things, must die in the end," he added, his eyes turning to gaze upon Angel, "You know that, dear one, better than most."

"I'm so sorry," Angel blinked as a tear fell from her eyes. She couldn't help but feel this was all her fault.

"It is alright," Boe told her comfortingly, smiling at her with a gentle look in his eyes, "You were right."

"About what?" she frowned, sniffling, trying to be strong, trying to be brave as she felt the life leaving him. He wouldn't want her to cry, to be upset but...he was _failing_.

Boe just gave a weak laugh, "You shall see."

"The legend says more," Hame spoke softly.

"Don't," the Doctor shook his head, hugging Angel to his side, feeling her start to shake with emotion, "There's no need for that."

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to those like him."

"Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?"

"I have seen so much," Boe sighed, "Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours, Doctor, Angel."

The Doctor blinked back tears, not wanting this to happen, "That's why we have to survive. The three of us."

"Don't go," Angel whispered, her voice choked with tears, "Please. _Please_ don't leave me," she begged him, she _couldn't_ lose him. Not _him_.

"I must," he told her, his voice full of sorrow for the pain he was causing her, "But know this, Time Lords. You are not alone."

The Doctor blinked, stunned, as he stared uncomprehendingly at Boe as his eyes closed for the last time. Martha looked on with quiet respect while Hame sobbed, Angel crying silently as the Doctor gathered her in his arms, holding her close, comforting her despite the tears in his own eyes.

Martha swallowed, feeling sad for the death she'd just witnessed, even if she had only just met the alien herself. She could see the sorrow in her friends, and it hurt her to see them so hurt. She waited in silence till she heard Angel sniffle, her tears subsiding for now, before she stood, the Doctor getting up as well, an arm around Angel's shoulder as he pulled her up too, the three of them paying their last respects.

~8~

Back in the alley of Pharmacy Town, the trio walked through, though now it was deserted, "All closed down," the Doctor commented.

"I wonder why?" Angel smiled just a bit, nudging the Doctor who took her hand.

"I have no idea," he winked at her, lacing their fingers together.

"Happy?" Martha joked.

"Happy happy," the Doctor nodded as Martha laughed, "New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs, cats in charge! Come on, time we were off."

He turned to stroll away with Angel when Martha stopped, "But what did he mean, the Face of Boe?" they turned around, "'You're not alone?'"

"I don't know."

Martha stepped over to them, "You've got me and you've got each other. Is that what he meant?"

"I wish it were," Angel shook her head sadly, "It's never that simple though."

"Then what?"

"Doesn't matter," the Doctor cut in, not wanting to think about all the implications it could mean, "Back to the TARDIS, off we go," he turned to head off with Angel again, when Martha grabbed a fallen chair and put it up, sitting primly on it, arms folded. The Doctor turned again, "Alright, you staying?"

"'Till you talk to me properly, yes. He said 'last of your kind.' What does that mean?"

"It _really_ doesn't matter," the Doctor tried to wave it off.

"You don't talk," Martha shook her head at them, she just wanted to help them. She could see how sad they were at times and she just wanted to be there for them, to try and cheer them up, comfort them like they had her, "Neither of you. You never _say_! Why not?" as they fell silent the music of New New York rose around them, the citizens singing the hymn, "It's the city. They're singing."

The Doctor looked at her, a horrible pain in his eyes, he didn't want to talk. Angel squeezed his hand, he looked at her a moment, deep in her eyes as she nodded. He sighed, "I lied to you, 'cos I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive…" he smiled lightly at Angel, "Underneath a burnt orange sky."

Martha's eyes widened in shock and sadness for them, working it out.

"We're not _just_ Time Lords," Angel added quietly, "We're..." she squeezed the Doctor's hand again, "We're the _last_ of the Time Lords."

"The Face of Boe was wrong," the Doctor swallowed hard, "There's no one else. Just us."

Martha shook her head, her heart breaking for them, "What happened?"

The Doctor stood there a moment before taking a breath and moving to grab a chair of his own, Angel doing so as well, "A War started," Angel explained, holding the Doctor's hand as she spoke, "A Time War."

"The Last Great Time War," the Doctor recited the name other civilizations had given it, "Our people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation."

"And they lost," Angel breathed.

"They lost…" the Doctor trailed, tears in his eyes.

" _Everyone_ lost," Angel blinked back her tears.

"They're all gone now," the Doctor looked down, "Our families, our friends, even that sky," he let out a breath, "Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would _shine_ …"

"The trees had silver leaves," Angel smiled in thought, "And when the suns rose, when the light caught on them just the right way, it looked like a forest on fire."

The Doctor looked at her, squeezing her hand as they both recounted their home, their souls feeling just a bit lighter at the memories they were sharing with Martha, "When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song…"

~8~

Angel was smiling as she wandered around the console, checking on a few of the controls she'd fixed, just talking to the box, "Milo and Cheen, they were very sweet. Very nice people for kidnappers. They're going to have a baby boy you know, were going to raise it in their little car," she laughed, shaking her head, happy she could laugh again, she'd just finished telling the box about the Face of Boe, before wanting to talk of happier things, "Not much of a home, their transport, not like you old girl."

She smiled up at the rotor, reaching out to stroke it as the box hummed around her, seeming pleased.

"I always felt most at home in a TARDIS...even more than my actual home," she added thoughtfully, before pulling her hand away to continue on her progress.

She loved fixing the TARDIS, the box really was _such_ a treasure that she wanted to see her restored to her former glory, spick and span, gleaming, as full of life in every aspect of her inner workings as she was in their travels. She tried to fix at least one thing a day, if just to hear the box humming in what she hoped was thanks. She probably should up that a bit, it seemed like, for every one item _she_ fixed, the Doctor ended up breaking three more. Still, it meant she would always have something to do and that was brilliant.

"I always tried to take the very best care of you all," she continued, frowning when she saw one of the buttons not working and moved to kneel down, checking the wires under that particular panel of the console, "I knew you'd take care of so many other Time Lords..." she paused, "Had taken care of, would take care of?" she sighed, "Tenses can be funny can't they, especially when you're as timeless and beautiful as you," she smiled up at the rotor, "Still, I tried very hard to do all I could for all the TARDISes. You took care of our people, some of us should take care of you too. I hope I did a good job."

She laughed as the TARDIS hummed around her.

"Thanks," she assumed the hum was of reassurance. She pulled herself up, smiling when she saw the button working again and just stood there a moment, just taking in the beauty of the room, smiling, "I hope I can take just as good of care of the Doctor," she leaned in, as though whispering a great secret, "He gets himself into all sorts of trouble doesn't he?"

She shook her head as the TARDIS made a sort of grinding noise that she associated with what might be exasperation.

"Yes he does," she nodded, "Oh the things you must have seen him do," she sighed up at the box, "The people he met, YOU met, the different hims, you're very lucky," she remarked, before smiling, "Though I _do_ think you must have been a little frustrated with him sometimes. I know he can talk quite a lot, but he doesn't know how to listen to you like I do," she patted the console again, "And he's always running everywhere, which must have made even you dizzy at times just watching him, though I _do_ love the running myself. And all those companions, all those people that came and went through your doors, that got to look up at you with such awe," she shook her head, "I wish I could have seen that. I wish I could have met them all, met the people who took care of him before I could, and thank them properly."

The TARDIS hummed a bit sadly.

"Yes, I know, most of them, their timelines are too complicated to cross right now. But, at least I have new friends who can help me take care of him. And I will," she promised the box, "I _promise_ , when we're not in here, I'll do my best to watch over him..."

"Like the angel you are," the Doctor called from behind her a moment before she felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind, making her smile, she loved how, even with her 'feelings' he could still manage to sneak up on her, "My guardian angel."

"My mad thief," she countered, trying to look up at him over her shoulder...only for him to press his lips to hers, kissing her deeply, the kiss growing just a bit more desperate as it grew longer. Angel frowned when she pulled away, sensing something through the emotional connection that she hadn't really _felt_ from him before.

That was another thing with the emotional connection, emotions came in all shapes and sizes and strengths and manners, it took time to get to know the other person's moods, what one emotion was and how it differed from itself at different strengths. That hadn't been a kiss like the one he'd been worried about, where he'd get too caught up in it and try to move faster than they were ready. No, it was more of an actual _desperate_ kiss, like he needed something from her but she didn't know what.

"What's wrong?" she asked, reaching out to touch his cheek as she turned in his arms to face him.

He just shook his head, reaching up to press her hand to his cheek, holding it there.

"Theta," she began gently, "Please, what's wrong?"

He swallowed hard, tears in his eyes, "They took you away from me."

She blinked, feeling a small wave of fear and helplessness pass over her from him, "Milo and Cheen?"

His gaze hardened at the mention of their names, the vulnerability gone, replaced with anger, "Yes, _them_."

She smiled, shaking her head, "Theta..." she stroked his cheek with her thumb, "Yes," she nodded, "They _did_ take me from you but there is _nothing_ in the Universe that would _keep_ me from you for long," she told him, " _Nothing_ ," she leaned in and kissed his cheek, "To quote a very wise man, 'No power in the Universe can stop me,'" she smiled, hearing him laugh lightly at her use of his own words, seeing him smile as she pulled back.

"A _wise_ man eh?" he gently took her hand from his cheek, holding it in his hand, playing with her fingers as he lowered it.

"Oh yes," she nodded, "Very wise, very dashing too, has a lovely personality, a sharp wit, gorgeous eyes, a brilliant smile, some really great hair," she reached up to run a hand through his hair, resting it on the nape of his neck, gently playing with the hair there as well, smiling as she felt him shiver, "...shall I go on?" she laughed.

"Well..." he seemed to consider it, "ONE more wouldn't hurt..."

She smirked, her hand trailing over his shoulder from his neck, down his chest, to his tie, lightly pulling it out of his suit, "And a seems to have a fondness for wearing a rather useful tie," she added, tugging him down by it and kissing him, smiling into it as she felt him calm, pleased she had that affect on him.

She had been honest, nothing in the Universe could keep them apart, not for long, not forever, they would always find each other again, she could just feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Boe, you know, (lol that rhymed) I didn't expressly say it in the chapter but...I think Angel might know what happened here, who Boe is to them, she seemed far too upset over his death for him to just be another alien didn't she? Just imagine the extra big hug she'll give Jack when she sees him again...IF she'll hug him...we still don't know how she'll really react to seeing the human him (not the big face him). But...what was she right about? We'll find out during Last of the Time Lords :)
> 
> I really loved that last scene, seeing the Doctor vulnerable, expressing his fear and anger and worry over Angel being taken from him...awww :) And I love how Angel always knows how to comfort him. I really like how she has that whole one-sided conversation with the TARDIS.


	15. Daleks in Manhattan: Hooverville

"My arm is tired," Angel murmured as she held a bowl in one hand, a large wooden spoon in the other as she mixed away, stirring the ingredients together. She'd been stirring for only a few minutes, but the thickness of the mix was making her arm quite worn.

She'd tried the previous mix with an electric mixer...that hadn't ended well at all. She hadn't quite got used to waiting for the mixers to stop spinning and pulled it out of the last batter the Doctor had helped her make too early...the mix had splattered everywhere, on the walls, the floor, on her, on the Doctor...she was fairly certain the TARDIS had been laughing at her for that. She'd gotten so flustered trying to turn the mixers off that she'd dropped the bowl and the red velvet cake batter she'd _actually_ managed to make...mostly because the Doctor had already pre-measured everything and set it all up for her in order...had spilled everywhere.

The Doctor had decided that they should probably forgo liquid-ish batters and mixes and try something a bit more solid, like cookie dough. Even though she wasn't much of a cookie eater in this incarnation, she _did_ like the idea of baking cookies for others, especially Martha. The girl was still a little shaken from their last trip and she really wanted Martha to feel better.

The Doctor laughed as he watched her pout adorably before he reached out to take the bowl from her, "Let me..." he reached for the spoon but she held it back, swiping a finger along it to take some of the batter and taste it, handing him the spoon, "So?" he smiled at her, "What's the verdict?"

She beamed, "It tastes good!"

Well, it should. Instead of the Doctor measuring everything out, he'd simply stood behind her, guiding her hands and helping her do it herself. She probably hadn't paid half as much attention as she should have to the actual cooking lesson going on so much as smiling happily at having his arms around her. It had been quite the intimate and touching moment and she'd hoped that the love that had been in the lesson had carried over to the dough, and it seemed it had. Even she could admit it was delicious!

"Brilliant," he cheered, taking the spoon and mixing the last of the dough together.

"What's next?" she asked, eager.

"Now we just roll it out, punch little shapes out of it, and bake!" he beamed, watching her. She was so excited for this and he loved seeing her that way. It truly was remarkable how the little things made her so happy.

"What do we need?" she turned to him, paying close attention.

"We need to put some flour down on the counter," he nodded across the room to where the flour was, "You get that, and I'll go get the butter for the cookie sheets so that the cookies don't stick."

"Gotcha," she nodded, turning to get the flour as he set the bowl down and moved to the refrigerator...

And then he heard a crash.

He spun around, his eyes wide, the stick of butter in his hand...and burst out laughing at the sight before him. They had worked out exactly why Angel wasn't a good cook this time around. Last time it had been her inability to just...cook. This time it seemed to be her inability to utilize a kitchen...

She was on her back, on the floor, flour all around her from where she'd dropped the bag, the white powder even floating in the air from where it had burst up from hitting the floor. She'd jumped back, apparently, to avoid it, and tried to grab the counter for support...only to grab the bowl of dough and fall to the ground, the bowl somehow landing on her head while the dough inside fell on her stomach and legs...and the floor around her. And...in falling...it appeared she'd kicked the leg of a chair at the kitchen table...which knocked into the table itself and spilled all the ingredients they still had sitting on top of it, the eggs, which had rolled off the table and cracked open, the milk, which had spilled over and was dripping onto the floor, the chocolate chips, which had poured out of the bag before it too fell down, and everything else. Everything just...everywhere.

Angel closed her eyes a moment, shaking her head, "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Oh yes," he laughed, moving over to her and holding out a hand to help her up.

She sighed and looked down at the mess she'd made, shaking her head. She just didn't understand it. She wasn't THIS clumsy anywhere else...except the kitchen apparently.

"Um..." Martha's voice called as she stood in the kitchen doorway, having heard the crash and come to see if they were ok, "Do I want to know?"

"No," Angel shook her head, holding up her arms to the side, dripping a bit of egg and milk, "You _really_ don't," she told the girl before looking at the Doctor, "I need a shower."

"Yes, you do," he laughed, patting her playfully on the bum towards the door, "You go wash up, I'll clean here."

She nodded, taking a squelching step forward before she paused and looked at him, "And then we're going?"

He nodded, "And then we'll head out."

"Head out where?" Martha frowned, tensing, hoping it wasn't home.

Angel just smiled, "You'll love it Martha," she told the girl, patting her on the shoulder as she passed, oblivious to the goop she'd unintentionally patted into Martha's jacket in the process, "I think the Doctor owes us both an adventure, don't you think?"

Martha beamed, "Yes! Yes I do!"

The Doctor shook his head, smiling, "But we won't get to it unless you get ready!" he told Angel, winking at her, and she knew, he wasn't _just_ talking about her getting clean.

No...she had an outfit to plan!

~8~

"2 minutes to curtain up!" a showgirl called as she ran through the corridor behind a theater in New York City.

"2 minutes to curtain up!" the stage manager agreed.

"Where's Tallulah?" the girl turned to another.

"Where do you think?" she rolled her eyes, knocking on the dressing room door, "Hey, Tallulah, leave him alone!" she called before heading off to the stage with the other girl.

Inside, Tallulah, a platinum blonde, stood kissing a young man, "It's nearly show time, Lazlo. I gotta go."

"Just promise me you'll come on Sunday, ok?" Lazlo smiled at her, "My mother will kill me if she doesn't get to meet you."

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"Tallulah, she'll love you just as much as I do."

"Oh, you say the sweetest things!"

"It's true. Now, promise me, Sunday you'll come."

"I promise," she smiled, drawing an X on her chest with her finger, "Cross my heart."

"Oh, uh, here," he handed her a white rose, "Wear it on stage and think of me."

Tallulah slipped it into the strap of her costume when another knock sounded on the door, "Tallulah!"

"I'm comin'!" she shouted, "Quit yellin'!" she turned back to Lazlo and smiled, "How do I look?" she spun around in a skimpy, silver, sequinned dress with white angel wings.

"Like an angel," he remarked.

She kissed him quickly and left the room, stopping at the base of a set of stairs to blow him a kiss, "Wish me luck, Lazlo!"

"Break a leg, sweetheart," he winked at her. Tallulah smiled and headed off upstairs to get to the stage as Lazlo headed back to the dressing room. He paused, hearing something behind him, and turned, "Tallulah?" he stepped out into the hallway and looked down it but it was empty.

But then, he caught sight of something by the prop room and headed over, "Hello?" he frowned, hearing a strange growling and squealing.

The prop room door slammed shut.

"Who's there? Who are you?" he quickly pulled out a match, looking around. only to be startled by a statue...and then...a pig creature attacked...

~8~

There was a funny wheezing sound that filled the air as a blue police telephone box appeared, fading in and out of existence, before a white stone wall. The doors opened and Martha stepped out followed by the Doctor and Angel, "Where are we?" she asked them, grinning.

"Ah, smell that Atlantic breeze," the Doctor breathed in, "Nice and cold. Lovely. Martha, have you met my friend?" he nodded to the side where Martha looked up to see the Statue of Liberty.

"Is that...oh my God! That's the Statue of Liberty!"

"Gateway to the New World," the Doctor grinned as he draped an arm around Angel's shoulders, "'Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to break free…'"

"That's _so_ brilliant. I've always wanted to go to New York. I mean the _real_ New York, not the new, new, new, new, new…" she trailed off as they wandered to the edge of the island's platform, staring out at the Manhattan skyline.

"Well, there's the genuine article," the Doctor said as Angel hugged him from the side. It had been a compromise of sorts, since New New York was a bust Angel had talked him into one more trip with Martha, Old New York. The fact that he'd agreed made her think that this might just be the first step to starting to move on, "So good, they named it twice. Mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally. Harder to say twice. No wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam."

"I wonder what year it is," Martha wondered before pointing, "'Cos look, the Empire State Building's not even finished yet," and in fact it was only _nearly_ finished, still in the process of being built.

"Work in progress. Still got a couple floors to go, and if I know my history, that makes the date somewhere around..."

"1930," Angel said promptly.

"Which means _you_ ," the Doctor nudged her, "Ought to have picked a different outfit," he looked at her, "I seem to recall you asking to come to this period so you could dress as a flapper."

She looked down at her outfit of choice, a dark green, long sleeved, V-neck dress that went down to her knees in a flowing skirt and cute black shoes with a small heel, exactly the style of the early 30s. Her hair was pinned back in waves by her face, though she knew the Doctor loved THAT part of the outfit, he loved it when her hair was down. She just shook her head and looked up at him, "I also recall saying the _20s_. THIS is 19 _30_ ," she poked him in the side, "The flapper era ended at the start of the Crash," she reminded him.

He smiled at her, she was so excellent in history and she didn't even seem to know it. Oh he could rattle on and on about science and math and literature and aliens, but Angel...she was _incredible_ when it came to different time periods, points in history, just...time in general. And...he loved it when she pointed out things like that to him because...he really HAD forgotten that fact.

"Well then," he reached out and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, "In that case, you look absolutely lovely," though he HAD been looking forward to that particular outfit...

"Ah," she let out a little scoffing laugh, catching that thought, "You just wanted to see me dressed in a flapper's dress didn't you?" he blushed a bit, caught out there, but she put her arm around his waist, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll actually end up in the 1920s at some point, you'll get your Flapper outfit," she leaned up and kissed his cheek as he beamed.

" _November 1_ , 1930," Martha noted, looking at a newspaper she'd picked up, though she was smiling watching them as well.

"You're getting good at this," the Doctor nodded.

"Eighty years ago," Martha smiled as Angel frowned and took the newspaper, staring at it, "It's funny 'cos you see all those old newsreels in black and white like it's so far away, but here we are. It's real. It's now," she let out a little laugh and looked at the Doctor, "Come on, you two. Where do we go first?"

"I think our detour just got longer," the Doctor muttered as he leaned over Angel's shoulder, seeing her so focused on the paper, to look at the headline.

"'Hooverville Mystery Deepens,'" Martha squinted, reading the title before frowning, "What's Hooverville?"

~8~

The Doctor, Angel, and Martha walked slowly through Central Park, now looking more like an overcrowded campsite than anything else, "Herbert Hoover," the Doctor remarked, "31st President of the USA, came to power a year ago. Up till then New York was a boom town, the Roaring 20s, and then…"

"The Wall Street Crash, yeah?" Martha realized, "When was that?"

"1929," Angel answered.

The Doctor smiled at her, he loved how good she was with dates, "Yeah. Whole economy wiped out overnight. Thousands of people unemployed. Suddenly the huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So they ended up here in Central Park."

"What? They actually live in the park? In the middle of the city?"

Angel shivered as they looked around at the shacks and tents set up, she could practically _feel_ the sorrow and depression around her. The Doctor put an arm around her, able to sense her growing grief from beside her. The connection had strengthened just a little since New New York to the point where they could vaguely feel the other's emotion if they were right beside each other, even if they weren't touching. They hadn't come straight here, but spent a few days in the TARDIS, his fault actually. Well, not his FAULT, more like...his paranoid mind acting up. He'd been hesitant to let Angel out of the TARDIS after what happened with Milo and Cheen, not wanting her to get kidnapped again, but, as they remained with each other the entire time, the connection had strengthened just a bit, he'd felt her desire to get out there, to explore, to have an adventure...and realized...that was HIS emotion leaking through to her. It was expected that the emotions would get jumbled in the process of working on the connection. To go from only ever feeling your own emotions to feeling someone else's often confused the mind to thinking the alien emotions were your own.

Angel wanted to get out there and explore, because HE always wanted to. She was feeling his eagerness and excitement and it had sparked his own in return. He'd tried to bury it, not wanting to be tempted out the doors and risk Angel's safety but...she was just too excited, wanted it too badly and...he really _couldn't_ say no to her. So there they were! On another adventure.

"Ordinary people," he sighed, shaking himself out of his thoughts, "Lost their jobs. Couldn't pay the rent and they lost everything. There are places like this all over America. You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go."

They walked a few more feet, when the sound of yelling reached them, "You thievin' lowlife!" someone shouted. They ran over to see a man punch someone else, both fighting each other as other men stepped forward to try and break them up, "You stole my loaf!"

"I didn't touch it!" the second man spat.

An older, black man stalked out of his tent and strode over to the fight, "Cut that out!" the two men ignored him and kept fighting, "Cut that out! Right now!" he shoved the men away from each other.

"He stole my bread!" the first man glared.

"That's enough!" he shouted, looking at the second man, "Did you take it?"

"I don't know what happened," the second man said, "He just went crazy."

The first man lunged at him but was held back, "That's enough!" the man repeated as other residents wandered over to see, "Now think real careful before you lie to me."

The second man hesitated a moment before speaking, "I'm _starvin'_ , Solomon."

Solomon held out his hand and the second man pulled out a loaf of bread, handing it to Solomon, "We're _all_ starvin'," he said, breaking it in half, "We all got families somewhere," he handed one to each man, " _No_ stealin' and _no_ fightin'. You know the rules. Thirteen years ago I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we _stuck together_! No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got!" the men glared at each other before heading off in the own way.

"Come on," the Doctor muttered to them, stepping over to Solomon, "I suppose that makes you the boss around here."

"And, uh, who might _you_ be?" Solomon looked up.

"He's the Doctor," Martha smiled, "She's Angel, I'm Martha."

"Nice to meet you," Angel smiled at him.

"Likewise," Solomon reached out to shake her hand, before he eyed the Doctor, "A doctor, you said? Well, we got, uh, stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor. Neighborhood gets classier by the day," he turned, holding his hands over a fire.

"How many people live here?" Martha eyed the shacks built as far as the eye could see.

"At any one time, hundreds. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society, black, white, all the same. All starving," he laughed, shaking his head, "So you're welcome. The lot of you. But tell me, Doctor, you're a man of learning, right? Explain this to me," he pointed over at the Empire State Building, "That there's going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do _that_ , and we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?"

He turned back to the fire as Angel stared at the building, a frown on her face...something about it...she shook her head.

~8~

High up in the Empire State Building, two construction workers stood out on the girders, "Right, no more!" the first man said.

"There you go," his partner cried, "Hoist!"

Just inside was the unfinished section of the 100th floor, where the foreman was arguing with a man with slicked back, black hair dressed in a dark, pinstriped suit and spats, both looking over the building plans.

"I'm tellin' ya, the men won't stand for it!" the foreman said, "I mean, are you outta your mind? I've got 500 men working seven days a week flat out, and you want us to go faster?"

"The new masters demand it," he shrugged.

"But we're on schedule! What's the problem?"

"The mast on this building needs extra work completed by tonight."

"Tonight? No way. It's impossible!"

"That's an order."

"Yeah? Well, one word from me and every man on this site stops working. So go on. Tell your masters _that_."

"If that's your attitude, I think that you should tell them yourself," he shrugged and walked towards the lift, pushing a button for it.

"Yeah, well, I ain't afraid of no man in a suit," the foreman followed, "These new bosses? What's their names?"

"I guess you could say they're from outta town."

"Italians?"

"A bit further than that."

"How much further?"

"Beyond your imagination."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean? Who are they? Mr. Diagoras, who're we working for?"

Diagoras walked away from the lift to stand beside the foreman, "Behold...your masters."

The lift bell dinged and the doors slid open to reveal a Dalek flanked by two pig-like men, "What the hell?" the foreman breathed.

"I have been summoned," the Dalek said, "Explain. Explain!"

"It can _talk_ ," the foreman backed away, "How does it talk? And what the hell _are_ they?"

"I'm sorry, my lord, but this man is refusing to complete the work," Diagoras informed it.

"Then we must replace him," the Dalek stated.

"Is anybody gonna tell me what the hell is happening here?" the foreman looked around, shocked.

"Use him. Take him for the Final Experiment."

The pig men moved forward and grabbed the foreman by the arms, "Hey, what's goin' on? Let go! Let go of me!" he struggled as he was dragged to the lift, "Get off me, ya freaks! Mr. Diagoras, will you tell 'em? Listen..."

But the lift doors closed.

"The Empire State Building must be completed in time."

"It will be," Diagoras promised, "Trust me. Labor is cheap and that man can be replaced."

"The plan must not fail. The gamma strike has accelerated. We need more bodies immediately."

"Yes, master," Diagoras nodded.

~8~

Solomon tossed a pot full of coffee dregs into the fire as the Doctor, Angel, and Martha made their way back to him from wandering around, "So…men are going missing?" the Doctor asked, showing him the newspaper, "Is this true?"

"It's true alright," Solomon nodded solemnly, taking the paper and heading into his tent.

"But what does 'missing' mean?" the Doctor asked as they stood by the tent flap, "Men must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register."

Solomon sighed, sitting down, "C'mon in," he gestured as the trio entered and took a seat across from him, "This is different."

"In what way?" Martha shook her head.

"Someone takes them. At night. We hear something. Someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone. Like they vanish into thin air."

"And you're _sure_ someone's taking them?" the Doctor eyed the man.

"When you've lost almost everything, you hold on to whatever you have left, no matter what," Angel said quietly, throwing the Doctor a knowing glance. She smiled, taking his hand in her own, squeezing it, holding onto it as he smiled in return.

"Took the words outta my mouth," Solomon nodded, "You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning."

"Have you been to the police?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, we tried that. Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal."

"So, the question is, who's taking them and what for?" the Doctor wondered.

"Who...or what," Angel corrected, squeezing his hand again. He looked at her sharply, concerned.

"Solomon," a young man with a Tennessee accent poked his head in the tent, "Mr. Diagoras is here."

The Doctor, Angel, and Martha exchanged a look at Solomon, wondering who this Diagoras was, when Solomon just sighed, calling, "Thanks Frank," to the boy before he got up, heading out of the tent, the trio following.

"I need men," Diagoras was standing before a small group, "Volunteers. I got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money."

"Yeah?" Frank called, "What is the money?"

"A dollar a day," he replied as the men grumbled.

"What's the work?" Solomon asked, not one to turn down a job.

"A little trip down the sewers. Got a tunnel that collapsed needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?"

"A dollar a day? That's slave wage."

"The men who go down don't always come back up, do they?" Angel called, eyeing him closely.

"Accidents happen," Diagoras smirked.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor glanced from Angel to Diagoras, "What sort of accidents?"

"You don't need the work? That's fine. Anybody else?" the Doctor put his hand in the air, "Enough with the questions!"

"Oh, n-n-no. I'm volunteering."

"Me too," Angel agreed and held up her hand as well.

"I'll kill you for this," Martha mumbled, raising her hand as did Solomon and Frank.

~8~

Diagoras stood by the ladder to the street as he looked at the small group of volunteers, "Turn left. Go about half a mile. Follow Tunnel 273. Fall's right ahead of you. You can't miss it."

"And when do we get our dollar?" Frank remarked.

"When you come back up."

"And if we _don't_ come back up?" the Doctor countered, recalling Angel's words.

"Then I got no one to pay."

"We'll be back," Solomon swore.

"Let's hope so," Martha muttered.

They turned and headed down the tunnel, the Doctor paused, seeing Angel hesitating as she glanced at Diagoras a moment before following, "What is it?" the Doctor asked her quietly.

"I don't think we'll be seeing him again," she remarked, "At least...not like that..."

He frowned, not entirely sure what that meant, but took her hand, sensing she didn't know either.

"We just gotta stick together," Frank was saying as they caught up, "It's easy to get lost. It's like a huge rabbit warren."

"Big enough to hide an army," Angel murmured as the Doctor looked at her, squeezing her hand. That was the third little comment she'd made in mere minutes...something had to either be very wrong, or very close.

"So what about you, Frank?" Martha asked, "You're not from around these parts, are you?"

"Oh, you could talk," he smiled, "No, no, I'm from Tennessee, born and bred."

"So how come you're here?"

"Uh, my daddy died. Mama…couldn't afford to feed us all. So, I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself, so put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There's a whole lot of runaways in camp younger than me. From all over. Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas...Solomon keeps a lookout for us. So, what about you? You're a long way from home."

"Yeah, I'm just a hitcher too."

"You stick with me, you'll be alright."

"So this Diagoras bloke, who is he then?" the Doctor called.

"A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman," Solomon replied, "Now it seems like he's running most of Manhattan."

"How did he manage that, then?"

"These are strange times. A man can go from being King of the Hill to the lowest of the low overnight. It's just, for some folks, it works the other way 'round."

"Doctor!" Angel pulled him back, her gaze on the floor where a blob that he'd nearly stepped on was lying before him, purple but giving off a sick green light.

"Is it radioactive or something?" Martha frowned, eyeing it. The Doctor handed Angel his torch as he knelt down beside it, eyeing it closely. Martha grimaced and covered her mouth at the horrid stench, "It's gone off, whatever it is," the Doctor pulled on his glasses and carefully picked it up, "And you've got to pick it up."

He sniffed it tentatively, "Shine the torch through it?" he asked Angel as she knelt down and did so, "Composite organic matter. Martha? Medical opinion?"

"It's not human. I know that."

Solomon and Frank watched them, puzzled, having no idea what they were talking about.

"No, it's not," Angel agreed.

"And I'll tell you something else," the Doctor looked up, "We must be at least half a mile in and I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you? So why did Mr Diagoras send up down here?"

"So where are we now?" Martha asked, "What's above us?"

"Well…we're right underneath Manhattan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, oh Angel, just can never seem to catch a break in a kitchen can she? :) I sort of wanted to give her a different reason behind not being able to cook this time around.


	16. Daleks in Manhattan: This Little Piggy

A small group of workers gathered around Diagoras as he stood in his self appointed office in the Empire State Building, showing them new plans for their work, "And here, the crowning glory of the Empire State Building, the mast itself," Diagoras said, "1472 feet above New York."

"It's a beautiful thing, sir," the new foreman replied, smiling at the plans, "And every single one of us is proud of it. My wife says it's like a...like a spire reaching into Heaven."

"Except the Gates of Heaven need a little decoration. These plates have got to be fixed to the mast, right to the base itself."

"That's ok. That's not too bad," the foreman nodded, looking closer at the plans, "Shouldn't take too long."

"But the work has got to be finished tonight."

"What?" gone was the smile as the foreman gaped at Diagoras, the men around him grumbling as well, "Are you trying to _kill_ us? We're flat out up here! C'mon!"

"Don't argue with me!"

"But sir, a man can't work up there at night. It's _freezing_. Your hands go numb, you lose your grip, you fall..."

"You don't get it! If you won't work…I can replace you like that!" he snapped his fingers, staring down the foreman until he nodded, "Now take those panels and get going."

One of the men stepped forward towards a pile of light brown panels with golden orbs in them, struggling to lift them, "What sort of metal is this anyway?"

"Don't ask questions, just go!" Diagoras shouted, watching as each man took a panel and filed out of the room, "And I don't care how cold it is, how tired you are, just get out there and finish the job!"

"The conductor must be complete for our plan to succeed," a Dalek said, rolling in from the lift after the men left, making sure no one saw him.

"Unemployment is such an incentive. It'll get done, don't worry."

"Daleks have no concept of worry," the Dalek replied as they moved over to an unfinished area overlooking the city.

"Yeah? Well lucky you."

"This day is ending. Humankind is weak. You shelter from the dark. And yet, you have built all this."

"That's progress," Diagoras shrugged, "Ya gotta move with the times or you get left behind."

"My planet is gone, destroyed in a great war, yet versions of this city stand throughout history. The Human Race always continues."

"We've had wars," he scoffed, "I've been a soldier myself. I swore then I'd survive, no matter what."

"You have rare ambition," the Dalek turned its eyestalk on him.

"I'm gonna run this city, whatever it takes, by any means necessary."

"You think like a Dalek."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Diagoras smirked.

~8~

Dalek Sec and two other Daleks watched their comrade on a screen in what looked like some sort of lab, "This human is our best option," Sec assessed, "Bring him to me."

~8~

"Your loyalty will be rewarded," the Dalek told Diagoras, hearing the order, "Come with me."

It wheeled around and headed for the lift, Diagoras smiling widely as he followed, excited for his reward.

~8~

"Prepare the laboratory," Sec ordered, "The Final Experiment will begin."

"We obey," one of the Daleks rolled off.

~8~

"Where are we going?" Diagoras asked in the lift.

"You have been summoned by our leader," the Dalek replied.

"Oh, and about time too," he straightened up, brushing off his suit, making sure he looked presentable before stepping out as soon as the lift doors opened to see a lab filled with Dalek machinery. He slipped on a pair of black leather gloves and walked further into the room, ignoring the pig men watching him from the sidelines. He'd gotten quite used to the sight of them after so long with his masters.

"I bring you the human," the Dalek said to Sec.

"I take it…you're in charge?" Diagoras eyed Sec.

"Correct," the Dalek replied, "I am Dalek Sec, leader of the Cult of Skaro."

"Then, my lord Sec, I am honored to meet you," he nodded at the Dalek in respect, "Ever since you first made contact with me, transmitting your thoughts into the corners of my mind, tempting me with such images, such ideas…oh, sir," he beamed, "I'd always _dreamt_ that the..."

"Cease talking!"

"I just wanna let you know how grateful I am..."

"I said _cease_. Slaves, secure the human."

"But you don't need to do that," Diagoras frowned, "I'm on your side," the pig men stepped forward and grabbed him, "I'm working with _you_! I'm your partner!"

~8~

Angel frowned as she looked down at the blob in her hands. As soon as the Doctor had finished examining it, she'd gently taken it from him and just...held it in her hands. She didn't know why but she just felt this...flash of sorrow for it. It was like...it was like a wounded bird to her, so small, struggling so much before...it just couldn't go on. She knew it had been alive at some point, the Doctor had implied that, but now...it wasn't. It had been hanging on to the edge of life and just...slipped away what felt like moments before they got there after having been left alone for hours. She could almost imagine how scared and alone it must have felt and she tried, as hard as she could, to give it some peace and companionship in its death. Despite the fact that it was slimy and smelled terribly and was clearly alien, she just...couldn't let it go. And so she just cradled it in her hands, hoping that it was at peace now.

"I still can't believe you're touching it," Martha grimaced as she eyed the blob, having flat out refused to even poke it.

Angel smiled lightly, still just looking at it, "It's not _so_ bad."

"Are you examining it too?" Martha wondered, "Like some sort of sensory thing? Have you got some sort of fingertip scanner? Can you do that?"

Angel frowned, not quite sure what she meant, if she meant like the ability to scan something via touch, but shook her head, "No, I'm just..." she sighed, trying to find the words, SHE didn't even really know why she was taking such measures with the little blob, "It's so... _small_. And...it was alive once, but now it's not. And that's sad, to have died down here, so alone and cold. I just..." she frowned, "I don't like death. I don't like endings at all really."

Martha smiled and nudged her, understanding. Angel just wanted to take care of it, like she did everything else. It was like in New New York, she was absolutely _sure_ that Angel could have just let go of her, let Milo and Cheen take her, saved herself, but...she'd held on. She'd _felt_ it. Right when the two had jumped out, she'd felt Angel's grip on her tighten, like she wouldn't let them be separated. She'd ended up trapped and attacked by Macra because of it, but still...she'd done it to offer her some comfort. And that was what she was trying to do to the blob, whatever it was.

The Doctor though, watched Angel more cautiously, there was something... _off_ about that blob. It was odd that HE felt that way, like HE just knew there was something instinctively not right about it while Angel didn't. That was new, bit of a role reversal there. But he couldn't help it, it was like he knew he shouldn't let Angel anywhere _near_ it, like it was _dangerous_ , but...she was just so sweet and it was such a little thing. He'd tried to take it back but she'd insisted that he let her just carry it, wanting to make sure it stayed safe till he either examined it more or they were able to give it a proper burial. He let out a little laugh as he had to smile at _that_ though. That little blob, whatever it was, was lucky to have an angel watching over it.

"We're way beyond half a mile," Solomon remarked as they walked further down the tunnel, "There's no collapse, nothing."

"That Diagoras bloke, was he lying?" Martha frowned, looking away from Angel and over at him.

"Seems like he was," Angel nodded.

"So why did he want people to come down here?" Frank asked.

"Solomon, I think it's time you took these Frank and Martha back," the Doctor turned to the man, "It'll be much quicker just..." he trailed off, seeing Angel stop and just stand there, frowning as she looked around, "...Angel and I...what is it?" he took a step towards her.

"Shh..." Angel whispered softly, looking down at the ground now as though listening for something...

They fell silent and, a moment later, a squeal echoed through the tunnel.

"What the hell was that?" Solomon breathed.

"Hello?!" Frank yelled.

"Shh!" Martha nudged him.

"Frank," Solomon shook his head.

"What if it's one of the folk gone missing?" he said, "You'd be scared, half-mad down here on your own."

"Do you think they're still alive?" the Doctor eyed him.

"Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost."

"They're scared," Angel breathed as more squealing echoed. It was almost like she could _feel_ it, the terror, the pain...that squeal sounded both terrified and agonized. Whatever it was...it was suffering and that alone made her want to help it as much as she could. And, looking at the Doctor, she could see he felt the same.

"I know I never heard nobody make a sound like that," Solomon frowned.

The Doctor walked on ahead with his light, searching for the source of the noise.

"Sounds like there's more than one of 'em," Frank remarked.

"This way," the Doctor said.

"No, that way," Solomon pointed the torch at a huddled figure on the ground a small distance away.

"Doctor…" Martha shouted.

The Doctor turned and rejoined the group, eyeing the figure with a frown.

"Who are you?" Solomon called.

"Are you lost?" Frank asked, "Can you understand me? I've been thinkin' about folk lost…" he started to move forward when Angel gently reached out a hand to stop him.

"Let us Frank," she smiled at him reassuringly, patting his arm as she and the Doctor stepped forward.

"Just stay back," the Doctor agreed as they walked forward, towards the figure, his light on it, Angel moving the blob to one hand, "He's got a point, though, my mate Frank. I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own, hate to be stuck anywhere without Angel really," he winked at her, when the figure squealed, pulling his attention back to it.

"We can get you out of here," Angel whispered, kneeling beside the figure as the Doctor squatted down, "What do you think of that? Daylight? Feel the sun on your face? You can come with us and..."

She was cut off by the Doctor whistling, having turned his light on the figure, revealing a man with a pig-like head, "Oh, but what are you?" he squinted at the creature.

"Is, uh, that some kind of carnival mask?" Solomon swallowed.

"No, I...I think it's real," Angel shook her head sadly, putting a hand on the pig's arm. She felt the poor thing shaking under her touch, terrified, nervous...its heart was racing, she could feel that as well, pounding away, faster than anything she'd heard before. And she could see it in its eyes...pain. It was in so much pain. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't just an alien, it wasn't alien at all...it was something that had been _forced_ into what it was. But why? What were they? What happened to them?

The Doctor sucked in a breath, seeing that as well as he looked at the pig man again, "I'm sorry," he told it, fearing the same, that this was not an alien but rather a human that had been experimented on, "Now listen to me. I promise we can help. Now, who did this to you?"

"Doctor, Angel," Martha called, her gaze just beyond them, "I think you'd better get back here," she said as more pig men filled the end of the tunnel, "Now!"

The Doctor stood, seeing the men, "Actually…good point," he slowly started backing up towards the group with Angel, tugging her behind him a bit as they moved, blocking her from the pig men.

"They're following you."

"Yeah, we noticed that, thanks. Well then, Martha, Frank, Solomon…"

"What?"

"Um, basically…run!" he took Angel's hand and raced down the tunnel, zigging this way and that, trying to escape the squealings behind them, the humans following, till they reached a cross section.

"Where are we going?!" Martha stopped, looking around, confused.

"This way!" Angel called, pulling the Doctor on, to the right, leading the way straight to a ladder as the pig men ran after them.

"There's a ladder!" the Doctor yelled, making his way up it first, ONLY to use the sonic on the lid blocking the way out, making sure Angel was right behind him, _needing_ to get her out first. He quickly got to the top, pulling Angel out, the girl _still_ holding onto the blob, and then Martha.

Solomon hesitated climbing when he saw Frank stop and pick up a metal rod to hold the pig men off, to give them more time, "Frank!" Frank glanced back, seeing the others safe, and ran over to Solomon as the man started to climb. The Doctor hauled Solomon up, the two reaching down to Frank, "C'mon, Frank!" Solomon shouted as the pig men swarmed him, "C'mon!"

"I've got ya," the Doctor called, "C'mon!"

But it was too late, the pig men pulled Frank out of their grasp and back down into the sewer.

"Frank!"

"No!" the Doctor tried to head back down, when Solomon shoved him away and slammed the lid down on the pig men climbing up.

"We _can't_ go after him."

"We _have_ to go down," Angel shook her head, stepping up to the Doctor's side, "We can't just _leave_ him alone down there!"

"No, I'm _not_ losing anybody else! Those creatures were from Hell! From Hell itself! If we go after them, they'll take us all! There's _nothing_ we can do. I'm sorry."

"Alright then!" Tallulah cried, jumping out from behind a shelf and pointing a gun at them, "Put 'em up," Martha and Angel put their hands up, well...Angel put A hand up, moving the other behind her back to protect/hide the blob, "Hands in the air and no funny business," she cocked the gun as the Doctor and Solomon followed suit, "Now tell me, you schmucks, what've you done with Lazlo?"

"Uh, who's Lazlo?" Martha shook her head, confused.

~8~

"Lazlo's my boyfriend, or _was_ my boyfriend until two weeks ago," Tallulah explained as she sat in her dressing room, her gun still pointed at them, "No letter, no goodbye, no _nothin'_. And I'm not stupid," she waved the gun a bit as she talked, making the Doctor stiffen at the sight of it moving at Angel and past her and at her again, his hearts feeling like they were going to stop every time it did on her, "I know some guys are just pigs but not my Lazlo. I mean, what kinda guy asks you to meet his _mother_ before he vamooses?"

"It might...might just help if you put that down," the Doctor gestured at the gun, praying she would discard it so he might actually be able to focus.

"Huh?" she looked down, seeing she _was_ still holding it, "Oh, sure," she tossed it aside, "Oh, c'mon. It's not real. It's just a prop. It was either that or a spear."

"What do you think happened to Lazlo?" Martha asked her.

"I wish I knew. One minute he's there, the next, zip, vanished."

"Listen, ah, what's your name?" the Doctor looked at her.

"Tallulah."

"Tallulah..."

"3 Ls and an H."

"Right..." he nodded slowly, "Um, we can try to find Lazlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night."

"And there are creatures," Solomon shook his head, his voice a whisper as though recalling a terrible nightmare, "Such creatures."

"Whaddaya mean 'creatures?'" she frowned.

"Look," the Doctor interrupted, "Listen, just trust me. Everyone is in danger. I need to find out exactly what this," he nodded at Angel who moved the blob out before her again, "Is. Because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting."

The he'd know exactly what to do, how to stop it, what it even was. And the more he knew about the enemy, the better he could protect Angel. Whatever the blob was, was the key to it all. Now he just needed something, like a DNA scanner or...

"I don't think you want to know," Angel remarked, cutting off his thoughts as she looked down at the blob with a sad look, Tallulah just grimacing at the sight of it.

He turned to her, his brow furrowed, "Why not?"

That was NOT good, not at all. The last few times Angel had made remarks like that...Reapers had appeared, infected swarmed a hospital, things just never worked out very well when comments like THAT arose. And if Angel was sensing something off about the blob now, the blob she'd been carrying around so close to her, then...for her to admit that there was something wrong with it...it wasn't going to end well, and he didn't have to be a precog to know that.

She shook her head, "I don't know I just...it won't be good," she shook her head, not knowing what to say but confirming his thoughts, "This..." she held the blob up to him, letting him take it from her for the first time since he'd given it to her, "This is...a failure. It was _left_ alone," she shook her head, "I don't know what it would have been, but _it_ won't know either," she sighed, "I'm sorry...I know that sounds barmy..."

"It's alright," he reached out and put an arm around her, hugging her to him even as he frowned over her shoulder, eyeing the blob in his hand oddly. He truly didn't have the slightest clue what she was talking about, but left it at that. He didn't know if it was one of her cryptic messages or not, but whatever she'd said, he knew it would make sense soon.

~8~

The Doctor sifted around the prop room for parts when Solomon stepped out, holding up a radio, "How about this? I found it backstage."

"Perfect," the Doctor said, taking it, opening the back of it, "It's the capacitors I need. I'm just rigging up a crude little DNA scan for this beastie," he nodded at the blob as it sat on the table before him, "If I can get a chromosomal reading, I'll find out where it's from," he flashed the sonic along the insides of the radio.

"How about you, Doctor? Where are you from? I've been all over. I've never heard anybody talk like you or your girl. Just exactly who are you?"

The Doctor pulled a piece out of the radio and blew on it, "Oh, I'm just sort of passing by."

"I'm not a fool, Doctor."

"No," he agreed, looking up, "Sorry."

Solomon sighed and walked over to the sewer lid they'd escaped from, looking down at it, "I was so scared, Doctor. I let them take Frank 'cos I was just too scared. I gotta get back to Hooverville. With these creatures on the loose...we gotta protect ourselves. Ain't no one else gonna help us."

"Good luck," the Doctor nodded at him.

"I hope you find what you're looking for. Or not, in Angel's case. For all our sakes," he gave him one more nod before turning and walking off.

~8~

Tallulah stood in her 'angel' costume in her dressing room putting on her makeup for the performance while Martha and Angel sat in a few chairs, watching, "Lazlo…" she sighed, "He'd wait for me after the show, walk me home like I was a lady. He'd leave a flower for me on my dressing table. Every day, just a single rose."

"I'm sorry," Angel got up and moved over to her, putting an arm around her shoulders, seeing the woman getting upset just talking about her Lazlo. She could understand, if the Doctor ever just...disappeared on her...she'd be devastated. He'd become such an important part of her life she just _couldn't_ imagine it without him in it. If he'd never been born...if she'd never met him...she could almost _swear_ that she would have felt the empty hole in her heart that would never be filled.

Tallulah smiled at her for her sympathy, reaching up to squeeze Angel's arm a moment in thanks.

Martha stood up and walked over to her as well, "Haven't you reported him missing?"

"Sure," Tallulah shrugged, "He's just a stagehand. Who cares? The management certainly don't."

"Can't you kick up a fuss or something?"

"Ok, so then they fire me."

"But they'd listen to _you_. You're one of the stars."

"Oh, honey, I got one stone in a back street revue and that's only because Heidi Chicane broke her ankle. Which had _nothin'_ to do with me whatever anybody says. I can't afford to make a fuss. If I don't make this month's rent, then before you know it, I'm in Hooverville."

"Ok, I get it."

"The Great Depression," Angel said quietly, "Certainly lives up to its name, doesn't it?"

Tallulah nodded, "Your heart might break, but the show goes on and if it stops, you starve. Every night I have to go out there, sing, dance, keep goin'. Hoping he's gonna come back," she started to cry a bit.

"I'm sorry," Martha hugged her along with Angel.

"Hey, you're lucky, though," Tallulah smiled, pulling back and wiping her tears, "You got yourself a forward thinking guy with that hot potato in the sharp suit."

"Uh, he's not...we're not...together," Martha stuttered a bit, actually feeling a bit disturbed at the thought of HER and the Doctor together instead of him and Angel. No, no, he was FAR too much a friend, and she could see how taken he was with Angel, "He and Angel..."

Tallulah laughed, "Oh I know, I'm just pullin' your leg. It's obvious," she turned and smiled softly at Angel, "He looks at you like Lazlo looked at me...makes me miss him all the more..." she took a breath.

"There's always hope Tallulah," Angel rubbed her arm.

"I know," she sighed, "It's the only thing that's kept me going 'cos…" she lifted a white rose from her dressing table, "Look. On my dressing table, every day still."

"You think it's Lazlo?" Martha asked, taking the flower.

"I don't know. If he's still around, why's he bein' all secretive, like he doesn't want me to see him?"

~8~

Solomon stood before the men of Hooverville, "The stories are all true. People _are_ being taken. We lost Frank today. He was stolen from right in front of me. But no more. I _swear_ to you, _no more_. Now, I made a pledge that this place would be a peaceful place, but now it's time to take up arms!"

"Yeah!" the crowd cheered.

"We need weapons. We need sentries on duty. We need men prepared to fight! We've got to protect ourselves because you know no one else will. Now get moving. Arm yourselves!"

The men, inspired, rushed off to find what weapons they could.

~8~

Two men huddled around the mast of the Empire State Building, attaching the plates Diagoras had given them, the wind howling around them, freezing them, "I can't feel my fingers!" the foreman cried, "We can't stay here for much longer! We'll fall!"

"C'mon, we're nearly done!" the second man urged, working faster.

~8~

"The chromatin solution is ready," one of the Daleks announced in the lab.

"Then our preparations are complete," Sec stated.

"What are you doing?" Diagoras shook his head, actually starting to get worried now, "Preparations for what?"

"This is the Final Experiment."

"Whaddya mean? Do you mean like this pig men things? You're _not_ gonna turn me into one of those!" he started to struggle, "Oh, God, please don't!"

"The pig slaves are primitive. The Final Experiment is greater by far."

"But how does that involve _me_?"

"We need your flesh. Bring him to me!"

"Halt!" the second Dalek cried out, "This action contradicts the Dalek Imperative."

"Daleks are supreme," the third cried, "Humans are weak."

"But there are millions of humans and only four of us," Sec argued, "If we are supreme, why are we not victorious? The Cult of Skaro was created by the Emperor for this very purpose. To imagine new ways of survival."

"But we must remain pure," the first reminded Sec.

"No, Dalek Thay! Our purity has brought us to extinction! We must adapt to survive. You have all made sacrifices…" its eyestalk swivelled to the third Dalek, who was missing the panels of its casing, "…and now I will sacrifice myself for the greater cause, the future of Dalek-kind. Now bring me the human!"

The pig men dragged Diagoras forward, "I don't understand. What do you mean? Get offa me!"

"Behold the true Dalek form," Sec's casing started to open, revealing the mutated Dalek inside, "Now you join with me."

Diagoras tried to resist but the pig men pushed him towards the Dalek, "No! Get off me! I did everything you asked of me! No!"

Sec reached out with his tentacles, sucking Diagoras to him, wrapping him in light, like a cocoon, before the casing closed again, Diagoras now trapped inside it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this chapter is SO short :( I'm SO sorry about that, I really am. This episode and the one after weren't my favorites for Series 3 so I'm finding it a little hard to be inspired/find ways to make them longer. I'm making it to about 4,500 words (before the A/N) though, which IS above the promised 4,000. I DO promise that every single chapter for Series 3 after the Daleks will be longer than this one :) And, to make up for it, we'll have 2(!) original scenes in the Evolution of the Daleks instead of the promised 1 :) One of which may see Angel getting...emotional... :)
> 
> And...what's this? Angel was very attached to that little blob. I wonder how she'll feel when she realizes exactly what it was...


	17. Daleks in Manhattan: Showstopper

The Doctor sat, hidden away, in the theater's balcony, the blob connected to wires attached to his little scanner. He'd managed to finish the scanner only a short while after Solomon had left to go check on his men and women in the camp. He'd offered Angel to come with him to examine it, find out what it was, but she'd hesitated, asking if she might, instead, stay and watch the show with Martha. He'd laughed and smiled at that, he knew what it was. Knowing him, he'd end up starting to talk technical and ramble and, while she always loved hearing him talk, she probably wouldn't be able to follow much. In that case, she'd rather enjoy the show and find out what he'd discovered later when he'd calmed down and worked it out.

He supposed it might be a good thing as well. If what she'd guessed about the blob was right, he'd want a few moments to work out how to explain to her why the blob was 'bad' and do it gently. He wouldn't want to frighten or alarm her if it truly _was_ something terrible and this way, he'd have time to think on how to phrase things.

He shifted a beam of light from the stage light beside him onto the blob, "That's it. Let's warm you up," he pulled out his specs and started to examine it, wanting to know what was going on.

~8~

"Girls, it's showtime!" Tallulah called from backstage, getting into position as Martha and Angel watched, staying in the background as all the girls scrambled to get ready and get into place.

Martha eyed their rather short outfits and looked at Angel, "And YOU wanted to dress like _that_?"

Angel gave her a soft smile, linking their arms, "I said _flapper_ , not...showgirl," she remarked.

"Good," Martha laughed, "Because I don't think the Doctor would let you out of the TARDIS dressed like Tallulah," she nudged her, "Actually...I don't think he'd be able to process anything if he saw you like that. Oh my God!" she gasped, turning to Angel with a sly smile, "You should borrow one of their outfits and model it for the Doctor."

"Why?" she shook her head, looking at her outfit, "Is there something wrong with this one?"

Martha just laughed, "No but...imagine it though, the Doctor, actually, legitimately, _speechless_."

Angel blinked, thinking on that, "I actually _can't_ imagine him _not_ talking."

Martha nodded, "Wear something like that," she jerked a thumb at Tallulah, "And we won't have to imagine it, we'll be able to _watch_ it happen."

Angel laughed and shook her head, she didn't think she could pull off a look quite like _that_ , and...she HAD promised the Doctor she would try and help him 'resist' her, whatever that meant. She honestly didn't see what he saw in her, she was just...plain. A plain old ginger, but...when he looked at her...that sparkle in his eye...when he looked at her she really did feel beautiful. But she did know that wearing something like that would completely obliterate what little restraint and self-control he had.

"Oh come on, please?" Martha half-begged, playfully though.

She liked this, teasing, having fun, laughing with another woman. She liked the fact that the Doctor and Angel seemed to be her friends, she could joke with them about things like this. And...she'd always had a streak in her where she enjoyed teasing boys, making them blush, especially about the girls they loved. She teased her brother to no end about his girlfriend. There was just something so...odd...but in a good way...about seeing a man blushing.

And the Doctor was SUCH an easy target because he clearly loved Angel very much.

"No," Angel shook her head, smiling, "I think I'll wait till our next trip to another time to dress up and actually _try_ to give him dual heart attacks."

"I'm gonna hold you to it," Martha held out her pinky.

Angel blinked, not quite sure what that meant...but held out her pinky as well.

Martha smiled, linking their pinkies together and shaking her hand up and down, "Pinky swear."

Angel nodded, NOW she understood. She'd heard the phrase before, knew what it meant, that she'd made a promise, but she'd never understood how to do it exactly. She liked that about the companions the Doctor took, she always learned something new about humans. Rose had taught her about the high-five, and now Martha had taught her about the pinky swear. She couldn't wait to see what future companions would teach her.

~8~

"This is artificial," the Doctor muttered, twisting a knob on the scanner, frowning as he listened to the results.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." an announcer called over the speakers, not distracting the Doctor in the slightest.

"Genetically engineered," he nodded to himself, "Whoever this is, oh, you're clever."

~8~

"…with Heaven and Hell!" the announcer finished.

The curtains opened to reveal a line of girls, dressed in red sequined dresses with pointed tails and devil horns, parting to reveal Tallulah in her silvery garb, wings and halo included.

"Woo!" Angel cheered as she and Martha clapped along with the audience, cheering Tallulah on.

Tallulah glanced over at them, sending them a wink before she sashayed up to the microphone and started to sing, "You lured me in with your cold grey eyes. Your simple smile and your bewitching lies and one and one and one is three, my bad, bad angel, the Devil and me. You put the Devil in me. You put the Devil in me. You put the Devil in me."

Martha smiled as she watched from the wings with Angel, both of them clapping in time with the music, smiling and laughing as they watched the show go on. Angel couldn't help but feel like she'd made the right choice in staying with Martha to watch the show. It hadn't been a feeling, not like on New New York where she felt like something bad was going to happen to the woman but just...she liked Martha's company. And she really had wanted to see the show.

And...she supposed...there HAD been a little feeling behind it. When she'd handed the Doctor the blob, she couldn't help but feel like...they'd _need_ this, this little moment of happiness and delight, like something bad was coming. Nothing they couldn't handle, nothing the Doctor couldn't survive or save them from, but just...hard. Life was like a pile of good things and bad things, the good didn't always outweigh the bad, but then again, the bad didn't always make the good less special. It was all about balance and this show, this would help balance out what was coming, she could tell.

"You put the Devil in me..." Tallulah winked at the crowd.

As the dance started, Tallulah stepping back to join her cast, Martha glanced at Angel when she felt her tense beside her, to see her squinting through the line of dancers with a frown on her face. She followed the girl's gaze to see a pig man standing on the other side of the stage! It was watching Tallulah!

"We need to help!" Martha gasped, grabbing Angel's hand and pulling her onto the stage, the two of them trying to sneak across it, half-hiding behind the girls as they danced...and not doing a very good job of it.

"What are you doing?" one of the girls hissed at them when she felt Martha behind her.

Martha just moved to the next girl, almost tripping and falling when Angel steadied her, keeping her from knocking the dancer down with her and causing even more of a scene than they already were.

"What are you doing?" Tallulah called, spotting them getting closer to her.

~8~

The Doctor frowned, pressing his stethoscope to the blob, "Fundamental DNA type 467-989. 989? Hold on," he pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, closing them as he tried to think of those coordinates and what they meant, "That means planet of origin..." his eyes snapped open, "Skaro!" he pulled the scope off and ran, "Angel!"

~8~

"Get off the stage!" Tallulah hissed to them, "You're spoilin' it!"

"But look," Martha pointed to the wings, "Over there!" the pig man started, realizing he'd been spotted and ran off as Tallulah screamed, having seen him, "Hey!"

"Martha!" Angel called, rushing after her as she followed the pig man through the halls behind the stage.

"Wait!" Martha shouted, "But you're different than the others! Just wait!"

There was a clang in the prop room and Martha dashed in after it, but the pig man was gone.

"Martha!" Angel gasped, running in, "We need to get out of here now," she grabbed Martha's arm and turned...only for the prop room door to slam shut before them.

~8~

"It was like something out of a movie show," a showgirl cried to Tallulah as they crowded backstage, all huddled together, shaking from the awful 'monster' they'd seen watching them, "Oh, that face. I ain't never gonna sleep."

"Where are they?" the Doctor rushed over, "Where's Angel and Martha?" he reached out and grabbed Tallulah by the shoulders, shaking her, "Tallulah where is she?!"

"I don't know," Tallulah gasped, "They ran off the stage."

Suddenly there was a scream and a shout of "Doctor!" from down the hall.

The Doctor turned and rushed off, his hearts beating madly, that had been Angel's voice shouting just then. He ran to the prop room, shoving the door open, but it was empty, "Angel!" he called, looking around, "Martha!" he looked down, seeing the sewer lid crooked, recently opened and not entirely shut. And he knew...they had been taken back down by the pig men. He grabbed his coat and put it on, not about to let the creatures get very far with his Mate if he could help it.

"Oh, where are you goin'?" Tallulah frowned.

"They've taken them," he said shortly, moving to pull the cover away.

"Who's taken them?" Tallulah asked, but the Doctor ignored her, focused on climbing down into the dark sewer, "What're y' doin'? I said, what the hell are ya doin'? Crazy guy," she looked over, finding a long coat to put over her costume before going down after him.

"No, no way," he shook his head as she dropped down beside him, "You're _not_ coming."

"Tell me what's going on."

"There's _nothing_ you can do. Go back."

"Look, whoever's taken Angel and Martha, they could've taken Lazlo, couldn't they?"

"Tallulah, you're not safe down here," he didn't have time to argue with the human over what to do. He had to go find Angel! And Martha. And Tallulah would just slow him down.

"Then that's my problem. Come on. Which way?" she started walking down the left tunnel.

He sighed, "This way," he turned and walked through the tunnel before them, Tallulah turning back to follow him.

~8~

Martha and Angel tried as best as they could to break free as they were led down a tunnel by pig men, but the creatures had too strong a grip on them.

"No!" Martha struggled.

"Let us go!" Angel squirmed.

The pig men just shoved them towards a wall when another group of pig men came by with humans in a line, "Martha!" Frank called, "Angel!"

"Frank!" Angel cheered.

"You're alive!" Martha gasped, hugging him as he rushed over.

"Hey," he greeted, hugging her back before nodding at Angel.

"I thought we'd lost you," Martha mumbled when a pig man pushed them again, "Alright! Alright, we're moving."

"Wait. Where are they taking us?"

"I don't know, but we can find out what's going on down here," she looked back at Angel and frowned, seeing her looking worried, "Angel? You alright?"

She shook her head.

"What is it?" she reached out to put a hand on Angel's shoulder.

"I don't like this," she remarked.

It was _dark_ in the tunnel, and it was a tunnel. She'd always hated the dark, because you never knew what sort of monsters were lurking in it. They could barely see a few feet ahead of them and that made her uneasy, the pig men clearly moved through the sewers, so...what else was down there?

"It'll be alright," Martha took her hand, a bit pleased that it was HER turn to comfort Angel, "I promise, we'll get out of this just fine."

Angel nodded, swallowing hard as she moved along with the humans.

~8~

"When you say 'they've taken them,' who's they exactly?" Tallulah spoke as they walked down the tunnels, just yapping away despite the Doctor's ever growing tension and lasting vow of silence, "And who are you anyway? I never asked."

"Shh," the Doctor hissed.

"Ok. Ok."

"Shh, shh, shh," he whispered again, seeing a vague Dalek-like shadow approaching down the tunnel, his hearts stopping but...it _couldn't_ be...

"I mean you're handsome and all..."

The Doctor quickly put his hand over her mouth, seeing no better way of shutting her up in time, and pulled her back down the tunnel into a recess, holding her there as a real and true Dalek passed by.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," he shook his head as soon as it was gone, letting go of Tallulah as he stepped past her, into the tunnel, looking down the way the Dalek had disappeared, "They survived. They always survive while I lose everything...Angel..." his eyes widened, realizing, "She's down here..."

She was trapped down there with the pig men, clearly working for the Daleks, and he wasn't with her! He shook his head, this couldn't be happening, not again, the Daleks...every time they appeared...he lost something. He nearly lost Angel the first time, lost his 9th self to them the next, then he'd lost Rose to the parallel world facing them the third time...what would he lose now?

 _Not_ Angel.

He _swore_ it, he _wouldn't_ lose her to them!

He moved to rush in the direction the Dalek had gone, thinking it might lead him right to Angel and Martha, when Tallulah grabbed his arm, "That metal thing? What was it?"

"It's called a Dalek," he pulled his arm away from her and started to stalk down the hall after it, leaving Tallulah little choice but to jog after him, "And it's not just metal, it's alive."

Tallulah snorted, "You're kidding me."

"Does it _look_ like I'm kidding?" he turned to glare at her, she quickly fell silent, seeing how dead serious he was, the fury in his eyes, "Inside that shell is a creature born to hate, whose only thought is to destroy everything and everyone that isn't a Dalek too. It won't stop until it's killed every human being alive. And right now, my Mate is trapped with them, and if there's one thing the Daleks want to kill more than a human it's me and her," and he turned to stalk off again.

"But if it's not a human being, that kinda implies it's from outer space," Tallulah said as the Doctor shot her a look over his shoulder, not stopping this time, not daring to, he _had_ to get to Angel, "Yet again, that's a 'no' with the kidding. Boy…well, what's it doin' here, in New York?"

He was silent, just continuing on.

Nothing was going to distract him from getting to Angel.

Nothing and no one.

~8~

"Stop the process Dalek Caan," Dalek Thay ordered in the lab, "Dalek Sec is failing."

"No," Sec strained, "The experiment must continue. Administer the solution. We must evolve. Evolve! Evolve!"

Dalek Caan rolled forward and injected the solution through Sec's casing.

~8~

The Doctor stormed down the tunnel, Tallulah rushing to try and keep up with him but it was like the man was on a war path. He hadn't slowed, he hadn't spoken, he hadn't even unclenched his fists in all the time she'd tried to get him to talk after he'd started for the alien. She was actually starting to get a little scared of the man. He didn't seem like it at first, he smiled so wide and greeted people so kindly, but the man was a force to be reckoned with, she could tell, he could be very intimidating when he wanted to be and right now, the girl he loved was in terrible danger. That was enough to set anyone on edge.

They had _just_ turned a corner when they ran into a pig man standing there, looking slightly different than the other pig men as he still had hair and more human-like features. Tallulah screamed and the man tried to run and hide but the Doctor would have none of that. He glared, striding right towards the pig man, grabbing it on the back of its uniform as it moved to flee, hauling it back and turning it around to grab it by its front...before slamming it against the wall, knocking the wind out of it as he held it against the wall, "Where's Angel?" he demanded, his face an inch away from the pig's snout, "What have you done with her?" he shook the beast a bit, half-shouting in its face, making it wince and try to jerk back, "What have you done with her and Martha? _Tell me_!"

"I didn't take them," the pig man stated.

The Doctor paused at that, surprised he was capable of speech. And it was that surprise that made the Doctor's grip loosen just enough for the pig man to pull back, not making a move to run, but free of the Doctor's grip, "Can you remember your name?" if this one was intelligent it might be better able to tell him what was going on and what might happen to Angel.

"Don't look at me," he tried to move away, seeing Tallulah move closer.

Tallulah eyed it, "Do you know where they are?"

"Stay back!" he cried, shying away, "Don't look at me!"

"What happened to you?" the Doctor frowned, seeing in him the same fear he'd seen in the other, less intelligent, pig man.

"They made me a monster."

"Who did?"

"The masters."

"The Daleks," the Doctor's jaw clenched, reminded once again of the danger Angel was in, "Why?"

"They needed slaves. They needed slaves to steal more people so they created us. Part animal, part human. I escaped before they got my mind, but it was still too late."

"Do you know what happened to Angel and Martha? Do you know where they are?"

"They took 'em. It's my fault," he sighed, seeming to be truly regretful of that, "They were following me."

"Were you in the theater?" Tallulah frowned.

"Yes."

"Why? Why were you there?"

"I never wanted you to see me like this."

"Why _me_?" she shook her head, not understanding, "What do I gotta do with this? Were you following me? Is that why you were there?"

"Yes," the pig man turned to her.

"Who are you?"

"I was lonely."

"Who are you?"

"I needed to see you."

"Who _are_ you?!" she demanded, starting to grow frightened, the pig man was familiar...

"I'm sorry," he turned around.

"No, wait," she gasped, reaching out to touch his arm, slowly turning him back to her, "Let me look at you," she stepped back, placing him under a light drifting down from above, "Lazlo?" she gasped as he nodded, " _My_ Lazlo?" her voice started to break, "Oh, what have they _done_ to you?"

"I'm sorry. So sorry."

"Lazlo, can you show me where they are?" the Doctor cut in.

He'd been trying very hard, very, _very_ hard to keep calm, to let the humans have their moment, but...it was getting to him. The longer he was away from Angel the worse it got. It was like New New York all over again and that _killed_ him. He'd promised, he'd _sworn_ to himself that he would protect her, that he wouldn't let anyone take her from him again.

And he'd failed.

Again.

But this time, it wasn't Angel who pulled him out of those thoughts, no, it was himself. He _would_ find her. He'd found her once, he'd find her again, he would always find her, always get her back.

He looked at Lazlo again, nodding his head at his promise, "Lazlo, can you show me?"

"They'll kill you," Lazlo shook his head.

"They'll kill Angel and I _won't_ let that happen," the Doctor said firmly, a dark note in his voice that promised unparalleled harm to anyone who harmed her, "If I don't stop them, they'll kill everyone."

"Then follow me," Lazlo sighed as he turned and led them down the tunnel.

~8~

Martha, Angel, Frank, and the other prisoners were being kept in a section of tunnel by the pig men, just... _waiting_...

"What are they keeping us here for?" Frank asked, shifting back and forth on his feet.

"I don't know," Martha shook her head, "I've just got a nasty feeling that we're being kept in the larder."

Angel turned and looked down the tunnel a moment, just staring as far down it as she could...before she _felt_ it, and gasped, "No..." she breathed, shaking her head, "It _can't_ be them..."

"Who?" Martha looked at her, frowning.

But Angel just shook her head more, her hearts racing...

' _Theta..._ ' she whispered, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

~8~

Lazlo quietly led them down the tunnels, to a corner that connected to where the prisoners were being held.

' _I'm here,_ ' the Doctor called, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw Angel standing there with Martha and Frank, unharmed. Thank the stars, ' _I'm right here._ '

He saw her close her eyes, smiling in relief as well before she opened her eyes, staring right at the corner where he was peeking around.

He winked at her.

~8~

The pig men started squealing nervously, pulling Angel's attention back to the end of the tunnel.

"What're they doing?" Frank tensed, "What's wrong? What's wrong?"

"Daleks," Angel breathed, a moment before one glided into the tunnel.

"Silence!" Dalek Jast ordered, "The Daleks demand silence!"

Martha's eyes widened as she looked at Angel, stunned that she had known what was coming _before_ it happened, "How did you do that?"

Angel just shook her head and turned to look at the dark tunnel a few feet away, catching sight of the Doctor glancing around the corner again, seeing the tense look in his eyes as he spotted the Dalek as well.

"You will form a line," Jast commanded, "Move," the pig men quickly pushed everyone into a line.

"Just do what it says, everyone, ok?" Martha shouted, "Just obey."

"The female is wise. Obey!"

"Report," a second Dalek, Caan, rolled in.

"These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause."

"Angel," Martha looked at her, "How did you do that? How did you know?"

She'd noticed something like that happening before. Little comments of hers, the way she always knew which way to run, the way she looked at things. The Doctor, she recalled, had jokingly called her psychic once or twice, she'd just thought he'd been joking, assuming Angel was just a very intuitive woman...but THIS...there hadn't even been a sound down that tunnel and Angel had called it a Dalek before it appeared. She just wanted to know, she wanted to know for sure what was going on, how she'd done it...

"I um," Angel swallowed hard, her gaze turning back to the Daleks at the appearance of the second one, "I sort of guess things or sense things and they usually turn out to be right."

"Like ESP?"

"Something like that."

Seemed the Doctor was right, she really _was_ psychic. Interesting.

"What is the status of the Final Experiment?" Jast asked.

"The Dalekanium is in place," Caan replied, "The energy conductor is now complete."

"Then I will extract prisoners for selection," Jast said, rolling towards the prisoners as a pig man brought forth an older black man. The Dalek extended its sucker to his face, "Intelligence scan. Initiate. Reading brain waves. Low intelligence."

"You calling me stupid?" the man demanded.

"This one will become a pig slave," Jast replied as the pig men dragged him away.

"No, let go of me! I'm not becoming one of them!"

"Intelligence scan," Jast simply moved on, "Initiate."

~8~

"They're divided into two groups," Lazlo sighed, "High intelligence and low intelligence. The low intelligence are taken to become pig slaves like me."

"Well, that's not fair," Tallulah frowned.

"Shh," the Doctor hushed her, his gaze on Angel...there was a _chance_ the Daleks wouldn't recognize her, that they wouldn't expect her to be there, and if they didn't scan her heartbeats they might not recognize her as a Time Lady. He could only _pray_ the scans on the brain would draw most of their power and resources. He knew how the Daleks worked, every human and Time Lord looked the same to them until they were designated as a threat. Rose hadn't revealed Angel's hand in stopping the Emperor till moments before HE'D arrived. They wouldn't have had time to catalogue her visual records in their databanks.

There was a chance they wouldn't know who was standing before them.

"You're the smartest guy I ever dated," Tallulah whispered to him.

"And the others?" the Doctor asked quietly.

"They're taken to the laboratory," Lazlo said.

"But why? What for?"

"I don't know. The masters only call it the Final…Experiment."

"Superior intelligence," the Dalek scanned Frank, moving on to Martha, "Intelligence scan. Initiate. Superior intelligence," and then to Angel as the Doctor held his breath, "Intelligence scan. Initiate. Superior intelligence. These will become part of the Final Experiment."

He let out a little breath, not sure if he felt relieved that they hadn't recognized Angel, simply grouped her with the humans she was standing with, or terrified that she was about to be taken away from him _again_ , this time by _Daleks_.

Well, not while he was there.

"You can't just experiment on people!" Martha took a stand, "It's insane! It's inhuman!"

"We are not human," Jast stated, "Prisoners of high intelligence will be taken to the transgenetic laboratory."

"Look out, they're moving!" the Doctor flattened himself against the wall, Lazlo pulling Tallulah back, he couldn't risk being seen till the Daleks had passed.

"Doctor," Lazlo hissed, about to run down the tunnel with Tallulah, "Doctor! Quickly!"

"I'm not going," the Doctor stated firmly, "I've got an idea. You go."

"Lazlo, c'mon!" Tallulah pulled Lazlo on, seeing him stop.

"Can you remember the way?" Lazlo asked her.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then go. Please."

"But Lazlo, you gotta come with me."

"Where would I go? Tallulah, I'm beggin' you, save yourself. Just run. Just go. Go," Tallulah nodded and rushed off as Lazlo rejoined the Doctor.

As the Daleks passed by, he stepped out behind them and fell into line between Martha and Frank, right beside Angel as it should be, immediately taking her hand, "Just keep walking," he whispered to them as Lazlo played guard.

"I'm so glad to see you," Martha told him.

"Yeah, well, you can hug me later. You too, Frank, if you want. But you, Angel," he turned to wink at her, "I expect a kiss."

She just shook her head, squeezing his hand back, "How about two?"

He beamed, "Works for me."

~8~

The prisoners were marched into the Dalek lab as Jast ordered, "Report," rolling away to its comrades.

"Dalek Sec is in the final stage of evolution," Thay stated.

"Scan him," Caan said, "Prepare for birth."

"Evolution?" the Doctor shook his head at the word.

"What's wrong with old Charlie boy over there?" Martha asked, looking at the only unmoving Dalek.

"Ask them," Angel said quietly.

"What _me_?" Martha's eyes widened, "Don't be daft."

"Trust me Martha," Angel put a hand on her shoulder, "Just ask them what's going on."

Martha took a deep breath, "Daleks, I demand to be told. What is this Final Experiment? Report!"

"You will bear witness," Caan turned to her.

"To what?"

"This is the dawn of a new age."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"We are the only four Daleks so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again."

They all watched in horror as Dalek Sec's shell powered down and the casing opened to reveal a Human-Dalek hybrid. Angel's eyes widened as she recognized Diagoras's clothing, her stomach churning as she realized _exactly_ what had happened to the man. He stepped out from the casing and stood, a human body but with a dark purple, Dalek-like head, with one mouth, one eye, and tentacles dangling around him. His hands, while purple also, were almost claw-like.

"What _is_ it?" Martha took a step back in alarm.

"I am a Human-Dalek," Sec stated slowly, "I am your future."

To be continued...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I love it when the Storm comes out :) I've always wanted the Doctor to just be...so in control most of the time, but when Angel is in danger, that's when you see the anger, the fear, the frantic-ness, that's when he loses that control and runs on instinct :) And yay! Got this one to 5,000! Nearly doubled the size of the original chapter :)
> 
> And...guess what...THREE original scenes for the next three chapters! Woo! :) Lol, oh Martha, wanting to tease the Doctor :)


	18. Evolution of the Daleks: Devils in the Sky

"These…humans will become like me," Sec stated as the Doctor moved, unnoticed, behind some machinery, "Prepare them for hybridization."

The pig slaves stepped closer to Martha, Angel, Frank, and the others, "Leave me alone!" Martha shouted, "Don't you dare..."

And suddenly music filled the room as 'Happy Days are Here Again' started to play. Everyone stopped, wondering where it was coming from, except Angel, who was looking off to the side of the room with a small smile on her face, swaying a little to the music.

"What is that sound?" Sec looked around.

The Doctor stepped out, holding a radio in his hands, "That would be me," he grinned, setting the radio down, "Hello. Surprise. Boo. Etcetera."

"Doctor."

"The enemy of the Daleks," Caan shouted.

"Exterminate," Jast ordered as the three Daleks turned their lasers on him.

"Wait," Sec cut in, holding up a hand to still the others.

"Well, then," the Doctor's eyes widened at that, "A new form of Dalek," he stepped forward, "Fascinating and very clever."

"The Cult of Skaro escaped yours and your Mate's slaughter."

The Doctor scoffed at that, the idea of 'Angel' and 'slaughter' just didn't seem to make sense in the same sentence, "How did you end up in 1930?" he eyed the standing Dalek.

"Emergency Temporal Shift."

He nodded, "Oh, that must have roasted up your power cells, yeah?" he strode away, looking around, that explained why they hadn't had the resources or power to spare on running DNA scans on the prisoners, only managing the intelligence scans, lucky for Angel though, clearly they still had enough power to attack, at least...in small ways, "Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world but instead your skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting," he took a deep breath, "All of which results in you," he turned back to Sec.

"I am Dalek in human form."

"And how do you feel?" Angel asked, stepping forward slowly, still a bit cautious of the Daleks, even the one that appeared most human. The Daleks slowly wheeled back from her, recognizing her now and recalling the words of Rose Tyler, of what she had single handedly done to their brethren and the Emperor, "Please, Dalek Sec, would you tell us?"

"It _is_ Dalek Sec, isn't it?" the Doctor put an arm around Angel's shoulders as she walked over to him, wanting her closer to him, the look on his face, the glint in his eyes, giving a silent warning to the Daleks not to _dare_ try and attack her or feel his wrath, "That's your name? You've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell us what you're thinking right now."

"I…feel…humanity," he said haltingly, as though he were actually _feeling_ it as he spoke.

"Good," Angel nodded, eyeing him closely, starting to smile just a little at that, she didn't have the best memories of Daleks, all of them had tried to attack or kill the people she loved, but...there was this...sense...about Sec, similar to the one she'd felt when she'd held the blob, something...different, "That's brilliant."

"I…feel…everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression, and war. Such…a _genius_ for war."

"No," and the smile was gone as she shook her head at him, "That's not what humanity means at all. Humans...they're so determined, and kind, loyal and protective. They only resort to war when there is NO option left, they don't desire it. What you feel...that's DALEK, that's remnants of the Dalek in you, that is NOT human."

The Doctor squeezed her shoulders, smiling proudly at her for her defense of the humans, they truly were a magnificent race and he loved that Angel loved them as much as he did. Most other species thought the humans dim, dull, limited, and inferior. Their own people had too for the most part. But not them, he and Angel...they could see so much more to the humans than others could. Their brilliance, their creativity, their drive and potential, their indomitable spirit.

"I think it is," Sec argued, starting to grin, "At heart, this species is so very…Dalek."

"Alright, so what have you achieved then?" the Doctor shrugged, "With this 'Final Experiment,' eh? Nothing! 'Cos I can show you what you're missing with this thing," he pointed back at the radio, "Simple little radio," he patted it as he turned them to walk back.

"What is the purpose of that device?" Jast demanded.

"Well, exactly," the Doctor spun around to face them as Angel walked back over to Martha, whispering to the humans, "It plays music. What's the point of that? Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing with it, fall in love to it. Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then it's just noise," he pointed the sonic at it and a high-pitched wail rang out, causing all the Daleks to spin erratically and Sec to grab his ears in pain, the Doctor turned, seeing the humans had all covered their ears at Angel's whispered words and were unaffected, "Run!" he gestured to the back doors in case they couldn't hear him over the wail and their covered ears.

The prisoners understood though and turned, running out, the Doctor following them.

"Protect the hybrid!" Caan shouted.

"Protect," the Daleks repeated, "Protect. Protect!"

~8~

Martha and Angel led the prisoners down the sewers, the Doctor bringing up the rear.

~8~

"Report status," Caan called as the wail started to fade.

"Pain," Sec said, "Pain…of the flesh like no other Dalek has felt for _thousands_ of years."

"The Doctor and his Mate have escaped."

"Then find them. Find them."

"Find the Doctor and his Mate," Caan turned to the pig men, "The prisoners must be recaptured."

~8~

Martha paused, looking around, stuck at another intersection, when Angel grabbed her hand, "This way!" she shouted, leading the prisoners on as the Doctor caught up. They ran down a tunnel to see Tallulah standing there.

"And you, Tallulah!" the Doctor called as they ran past, "Run!"

"What's happened to Lazlo?" she asked, bewildered, being pulled on by Martha.

~8~

The pig men ran through the tunnels followed by Daleks Jast and Thay, giving Lazlo time to slip away.

~8~

"C'mon!" the Doctor yelled as they reached a ladder, "Everyone up!"

~8~

Sec picked up the remains of the radio and ran his hand along the broken casing, almost wistfully, as Caan looked on.

~8~

"They have ascended," Jast cried as they reached the same ladder before turning to the pig men, "Return to base," the pig men left and he turned to Thay, "Request information. What is your opinion of Dalek Sec?"

"We were created to follow him," Thay replied.

"But you have…doubts."

Thay looked around to make sure they were alone, "Affirmative."

~8~

Martha and Tallulah sat on crates, around a fire at Hooverville, Angel sitting on a log beside them as the Doctor stood by Solomon, trying to reason with the man, having told him all about what was going on below Manhattan, "These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares," Solomon frowned, "And they wanna _breed_?"

"They're splicing themselves into human bodies," the Doctor explained, "If I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville. We've got to get everyone out."

"Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall. There's nowhere else to go."

"I'm sorry, Solomon. You've got to scatter. Go anywhere. Down to the railroads, travel across state, just get out of New York."

"There's got to be a way to reason with these things."

"There's not a chance," Martha remarked.

"You ain't seen 'em, boss," Frank nodded.

"Daleks...they're terrible creatures," Angel added, looking up in the night's sky, "And now they feel trapped, they feel weak, and they'll do whatever they can to feel strong again. It just makes them all the more dangerous."

Just then a whistle blew at the edge of the camp and a sentry ran out, "They're coming! They're coming!"

"A sentry," Solomon looked over, "Must have seen something."

"They're here! I seen 'em! Monsters! They're monsters!"

"It's started," Angel murmured.

"We're under attack!" Solomon called to the crowd, "Everyone to arms!"

The men ran around, grabbing their guns and other weapons, passing them out.

"I'm ready boss, but al o' you!" Frank shouted, joining the fray, "Find a weapon! Use anything!"

"Come back!" Solomon called when a few ran off, "We gotta stick together! It's not safe out there! Come back!"

And then the pig men attacked, invading Hooverville.

"We need to get out of the park," Martha shouted.

"We can't!" the Doctor said, "They're on all sides. They're driving people back towards us."

"We're trapped," Tallulah breathed.

"Then we stand together," Solomon determined, "Gather 'round. Everybody come to me. You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together," but then the pig men stopped suddenly, everyone now in a tight circle around the fire, "They can't take all of us."

The men started firing at the pig men began to advance again as Angel looked up, the Doctor following her gaze.

"If we can just hold them off till daylight…" Martha flinched at the shots.

"Oh, Martha, they're just the foot soldiers," the Doctor said, looking up.

Everyone stopped and looked up as well.

"Oh, my God," Martha's eyes widened.

A Dalek flew in the sky above them, heading straight for them.

"What in the world…" Solomon gasped.

"It's the devil," the sentry shouted, "A devil in the sky. God save us all. It's damnation."

"Oh yeah?" Frank spat, "We'll see about _that_!" he fired at the Dalek but the bullets didn't even make a dent.

The Doctor rushed over and pushed the rifle down, "That's not gonna work."

~8~

"Establish visual contact," Sec ordered.

A screen appeared, showing Jast's view of Hooverville.

"Commence the attack."

~8~

"There's more than one of them," Martha called as another Dalek, Thay, appeared.

"Get down!" Angel shouted as the Daleks began to attack, firing upon the settlement, creating explosions and fires all around.

"The humans will surrender!" Jast cried.

"Leave them alone!" Angel tried to stop them, "They haven't done anything to you!"

"We have located the Angel!" Dalek Thay cried, "And the Doctor."

Solomon moved forward, when the Doctor grabbed his arm, "No, Solomon. Stay back."

"I'm told that I'm addressin' the Daleks, is that right?" Solomon focused on the aliens.

~8~

"Observe humanity," Sec muttered, "For all their faults they have…such courage."

~8~

"From what I hear, you're outcasts, too," Solomon continued.

"Solomon, _don't_ ," the Doctor tried to cut in.

"Doctor, this is _my_ township, you will respect _my_ authority," Solomon turned to him, "Just let me _try_ ," he shoved past him, the Doctor stepping back to Angel's side, sharing a concerned glance with the girl as Solomon spoke again, "Daleks…ain't we all the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin?" he lowered his gun, dropping it to the ground, "'Cos, see, I've just discovered this past day God's Universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh, yeah. _Terrifies_ me. Right down to the bone. But it's got to give me hope…hope that maybe, together, we can make a better tomorrow. So I…I beg you now, if you have any compassion in your hearts, then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well…" he offered the Daleks a small smile, "What do you say?"

"Exterminate!" Thay cried, firing upon Solomon...

Only to have Angel pull him back before it could strike, narrowly missing getting hit by the laser herself.

Solomon stumbled backwards, falling to the ground as Frank ran over to him, the Hoovervillians screaming at the unexpected and very near attack.

~8~

Sec gasped in relief at the action, Caan turning to eye him.

~8~

"They tried to kill him!" Martha exclaimed, "They just shot at him!"

"Daleks!" the Doctor stormed forward, _beyond_ angry at how close Angel had come to nearly being hit by the laser in a move to save Solomon, he couldn't let them keep firing at the man, Angel was beside him, if they turned on her...he didn't know what he'd do. So he did the only thing he could think of, turn them on him instead, "Alright, so it's my turn! Then kill me! Kill me if it'll stop you attacking these people!"

"Doctor!" Angel gasped.

"We were ordered to destroy the threat against us," Jast cried.

"Then do it!" he shouted, "Do it! Just do it!" he slapped his chest, "Do it!"

"I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy," Jast replied, readying his laser...only to spin on Angel, "The Angel of Gallifrey!"

"What?!" the Doctor's eyes widened as did Angel's, he quickly made his way over to her.

"Records indicate the abomination will destroy Daleks," Jast replied, turning his laser, "Extermin…"

~8~

"Stop!" Sec ordered, nearly lunging at the monitor from the force of the emotion he was feeling, "I command you. Stop."

~8~

"I do not understand," Jast said suddenly, "It is _the Angel_ , Mate of the Doctor."

~8~

"But I want them alive," Sec said, " _Both_ of them."

"The urge to kill is too strong," Jast replied.

"I have decided the Doctor and his Mate must live and you _will_ obey me!"

~8~

"I…obey," Jast lowered his laser.

"What's going on?" the Doctor breathed as he pulled Angel to his side, the two of them staring up at the Dalek in shock.

~8~

"Bring them to me," Sec commanded.

~8~

"You will follow," Jast told them.

"No!" Martha gasped, "You can't go!"

"We've got to go," the Doctor said, "The Daleks just changed their minds. Daleks _never_ change their minds."

"They're changing," Angel muttered.

"But what about us?" Martha cried.

They looked back at the campers before the Doctor addressed the Dalek again, "One condition! If we come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?"

~8~

"Obey the Doctor," Sec replied.

~8~

"The humans will be spared," Jast agreed, "Follow."

"Then I'm coming with you," Martha took a step towards them.

"Martha, you need to stay here," the Doctor shook his head, "Do what you do best."

"Look at them Martha," Angel nodded at the campers, some of them on the ground, "They've been hurt... _you_ can help them," she managed a tense smile as she nudged the woman, "Your turn to be earn the title of 'doctor' eh?"

"Let us go," the Doctor nodded at her. Martha looked up at the Doctor and Angel before they turned to head off after the Daleks, when the Doctor ran back to her, "Oh, and can I just say, thank you very much," he shook her hand with both of his and winked, turning to rush back to Angel.

As soon as the Daleks were out of sight, Martha looked down to see the psychic paper in her hand.

~8~

"You saved the Doctor and his Mate," Caan said to Sec, "Why?"

"He's…a genius and we can use him," Sec replied, "The future of the Daleks might well depend on the Doctor. And he will _not_ help if we were to harm his Mate."

~8~

The Doctor jogged back to Angel's side, reaching out to grab her hand, only for her to pull it away before he could touch it and cross her arms. He looked at her, startled at the move, it was so unlike her, she'd never not wanted to hold his hand before. Even before they started the Mating process, when they'd first met, she'd taken his hand. He knew she could tell he needed to feel her beside him, to remind him she hadn't been hit by the laser when she'd saved Solomon, and that touching her was the fastest method for that. But...she was refusing him that, and that was VERY unlike her.

"Angel?" he asked, frowning as he reached for her hand again.

"Don't," she said, stepping away from him.

He would have been hurt, had her words had a bite to them, had they been angry or something like that. But they weren't. In fact, _they_ sounded...hurt.

"Angel, what..." he tried again.

"Don't touch me, please," she whispered, hugging herself, trying to keep back from him.

"Why?" he shook his head, not understanding, she was clearly upset and all he wanted to do was just...take her in his arms and hold her, comfort _her_ , but she wasn't letting him.

"You can't," she breathed, "The bond..."

He blinked, realizing what she was trying to do. He could feel it now that he was aware of it, she was trying to block her feelings from him. That was dangerous to do once the emotional connection had been started, it could weaken it, damage it, the connection, much like the mental bond, was meant to be strengthened through open and honest effort on both parts. For her to try and hide her emotions from him...something had to be very, _very_ wrong for her to risk the connection like that. He hadn't even noticed she'd done it, or was doing it. They still weren't used to feeling someone else's emotions, hadn't been able to till recently so not feeling what she was feeling didn't strike him just yet. But now it did...there was this...void, this...wall...keeping her feelings back. It was weak though, he could feel it, it was like she didn't want to hold back but...then why was she?

"Angel..." he stepped forward, whatever she was feeling, he HAD to do something about it, he had to, he couldn't bear to see her like this, so upset and struggling to remain calm, "Please."

She shook her head, tears in her eyes and he couldn't stand it any longer. He reached out and gently took her hand, Angel letting him, only to gasp when he felt her emotions so strong as though they were his own, strengthened by the physical touch and the heightened aspect of it.

Fear.

Crippling fear.

It was racing through her, making her hearts pound, her blood run cold, her mind fill with such terrible images...all of him...being shot by the Dalek and not getting up again. It was terrible, the fear was nearly crushing her to bear it. She should NEVER feel that way, not ever, not while he was there to protect her. But that was just the problem wasn't it, HE was the source of her fear this time, his wellbeing.

"Angel..." he looked at her, startled she had been trying to hold it back from him.

She let out a small sob, the tears finally falling as he gathered her in his arms, rubbing her back, swaying gently, whispering in her ear, doing all he could to try and calm her down, not caring that the Daleks were silently waiting a few feet away, watching the interaction. He tried as hard as he could but...it was difficult to try and calm her, soothe her fears. With the emotional bond so new and uncontrolled, there would be bouts where they'd feel extreme mood swings based on what the other was feeling. Random times where they'd be able to feel the other's emotions more strongly than normal as the bond tried to stabilize...Angel had felt it just then. She'd felt his fear when the Dalek turned on her, coupling that with her _own_ fear...it had been a tremedous surge of emotion in her, a large wave of fear and she was having trouble coping with it.

"I was so scared...you were gonna let them _kill_ you..." she murmured, as though not wanting to say it out loud, not wanting it to be real, to realize he really _had_ been about to stand there with is arms out and _let_ them kill him.

He closed his eyes, shaking his head as it rested on hers, feeling guilt swell in him for this, he hadn't thought, he truly _hadn't_. He'd seen her nearly get struck by the Dalek laser and _all_ he could think about was doing whatever he could to turn the Dalek's attention _away_ from _her_ and he knew that the humans could never tempt a Dalek's focus like _he_ could. It had been a desperate and rather idiotic move now that he looked back on it. He'd promised Angel he would think things through when she was in danger, because she didn't want to see him hurt like when he'd cut his hand trying to stop the Wire. He'd done better, but...that was just...far, _far_ too close a call. He just...reacted.

"I wasn't going to let them kill YOU," he told her, dropping a kiss or two...or ten...to her hair, "I _had_ to distract them..."

She sniffled, "It didn't work though did it? They still came after me," she looked up at him, the tears in her eyes breaking his hearts, "Don't you _ever_ do that again, _please_ ," her bottom lip trembled as she tried to keep the rest of her tears from falling, "I can't...I _can't_ watch you die Theta," she said softly, "I couldn't bear it to watch that."

"You _never_ will," he promised her, "Because the only time I'd ever really..." he swallowed hard, both of them knowing what he meant, what time he was talking about, "Would be if YOU were gone. YOU are my reason for living Nella," he leaned in and kissed her softly, "As long as you're alive and safe, I will be to, I won't ever leave you."

"Promise?"

He smiled, "Cross my hearts," he drew an x on both of his.

"No more making yourself a target either," she took a breath, calming, feeling the fear that had been lingering in him, feeding her own, fading as well, helping her to breathe again, "If...if someone's after you, I...feel like I can push you away, stop them, save you...but...if YOU do that to me...I know you would save me, but I can't feel if you'd be alright afterwards like...with the Emperor."

He nodded, understanding now. He kept going on that she was psychic, that she saw things before they happened and she sort of did, well, _heard_ them really, but still, her feelings were incredible. She'd been able to save so many people, push them out of the way just in time, with time enough to get herself out of the line of fire as well, like with Solomon. _He_ didn't have that advantage, if HE had tried to save Solomon, there was a high chance he'd have gotten shot too. And all Angel's fear of that stemmed from when he'd truly put himself in danger to save her, from the Vortex within her, he'd _died_ doing so, and it seemed Angel was still scared of that happening. She really did hate death, even thoughts of it, especially thoughts of his, much like he couldn't bear any thoughts of hers. Not that that day would EVER come, not while he still had breath in his body.

He didn't like it, but...he _could_ admit that Angel _did_ have a fairly high track record of saving people and herself at the same time. He wouldn't enjoy trying to control himself, not letting himself lash out when she tried to save others but...he trusted her. Deep in his soul, he trusted her implicitly. Now he just had to work on reminding the rest of himself to trust her as well.

"Ok," he nodded.

She smiled at him, reaching up to wipe her tears away on her sleeve when the Doctor took her hand in his, lowering it. She looked up at him confused, till he smiled softly down at her and reached out himself to brush her tears away with the pad of his thumb, leaning in to kiss just below her one eye, resting his forehead to hers.

"You will follow!" Thay shouted, seeing them just standing there, "Social interaction has ceased. You will follow!"

The Doctor sighed and nodded, pulling away but keeping a firm grip on Angel's hand as they turned to continue on their path back to the laboratory.

~8~

Martha applied a bandage to a man's arm, when Tallulah walked in with a pot of water, "Here you go," she smiled at Martha, "I got some more on the boil."

"Thanks," Martha nodded at her before telling the man, "You'll be alright. It's just a cut. Try and keep it clean."

"Thanks," the man said before standing and heading out.

Tallulah leaned against the wall, "So what about us? What do we do now?"

"The Doctor gave me this," she pulled out the psychic paper and showed it to Tallulah, "He must have had a reason."

"What's that for?"

"Gets you into places, buildings and things. But where? They must want me to go somewhere but what am _I_ supposed to do?"

~8~

The Doctor and Angel arrived in the Dalek lab again, the Doctor storming straight over to Sec, though making sure to keep Angel slightly behind him, "Those people were defenseless! You only wanted us, but no, that wasn't enough for you! You had to start killing 'cos that's the _only_ thing a Dalek's good for!"

"The deaths…were wrong," Sec nodded.

"I'm sorry?" the Doctor blinked.

"That man, their leader, Solomon, he showed courage. I am...thankful he was not harmed."

"And that's good? Courage is good?"

"That's excellent."

The Doctor paused at that and glanced at Angel, "Is it me or are they just becoming a little bit more human?"

"It's not you," she murmured, nodding, Sec certainly seemed to have gained a few human-like qualities in such a short time.

"You two are the last of your kind," Sec looked between them, "And now I am the first of mine."

"What do you want us for?" the Doctor frowned, tensing, till Angel squeezed his hand.

"We tried everything to survive when we found ourselves stranded in this ignorant age. First we tried growing new Dalek embryos but their flesh was too weak."

"Yeah, we found one of your experiments," the Doctor glared, though reminding himself he really did have to ask Angel exactly what had happened with that little blob, why she'd been so attached to it, "Just left to die out there in the dark."

"It forced us to conclude what is the greatest resource of this planet, its people," Sec continued, pushing up a giant switch on the wall. The ceiling above them lit up to show hundreds of human bodies lying on boards suspended there. Sec pushed another switch and one of the bodies lowered, "We stole them. We stole human beings for our purpose. Look…inside," the Doctor hesitated before pulling the white shroud off the body to see a man lying there, "This…is the extent of the Final Experiment."

"He's not dead, is he?" Angel asked, confused, she could sense life but…it was _empty_.

" _Near_ death with his mind wiped, ready to be filled with new ideas."

" _Dalek_ ideas," the Doctor remarked.

"The Dalek-Human Race."

"All those people..." Angel looked up, "How many are there? How many did you steal?"

"We have caverns beyond this storing more than a thousand."

"Is there any way to restore them?" the Doctor looked at him, "Make them human again?"

"Everything's gone," Angel murmured softly, looking back at the man again, "Everything that made them who they are just...gone..."

Sec nodded.

"So they're like shells," the Doctor shook his head, "You've got empty human beings ready to be converted. That's going to take a hell of a lot of power. This planet hasn't even split the atom yet. How're you gonna do it?"

"Open the conductor plan," Sec ordered the Daleks, ready to show the Doctor what needed to be done.

~8~

Inside Solomon's tent Tallulah searched through some papers while Martha paced. She'd sent Solomon out to make sure everyone in the camp that had been hurt was alright or taken care of while she tried to think of a plan, "Wait a minute," she paused, realizing something, "Down in the sewers the Daleks mentioned this…energy conductor."

"What does _that_ mean?" Tallulah frowned.

"I don't know. Maybe like a…lightening conductor or…Dalekanium!"

"Oh," Tallulah nodded, not really following.

"They said the Dalekanium was in place."

"In place where?"

"Frank might know," Martha remarked, turning and heading out of the tent to see Frank helping two men rebuilding a shack, "Frank?"

"Hmm?" he looked over at her.

"That Mr. Diagoras, he was like some sort of fixer, yeah? Get you jobs all over town?"

"Yeah. He could find a profit anywhere."

"But where, though? What sort of things?"

"You name it. We're all so desperate for work, you just hoped Diagoras would pick you for something good. Building work. That pays the best."

"But what sort of building work?"

"Mainly building that," he pointed to the Empire State Building, sticking out into the sky like a giant metal...conductor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the Daleks turning on Angel as one of their deadly enemies was believable. I really do want her to be almost on par with the Doctor in terms of how much the Daleks consider her an enemy even with her only having encountered them a fraction of the times he has. I mentioned earlier in the saga that it would be a very slow progression to get Angel to the 'legend' status that the Doctor is, but she's getting there. I think this might be her first steps towards that :)
> 
> Poor Angel though, she's already afraid of what the Daleks were going to do to the Doctor and then she gets the double whammy of his own fear about what they were going to do to her :( This won't be the last we see of emotional Angel though :)


	19. Evolution of the Daleks: Failed Experiment

Sec stood before a diagram of the Empire State Building with the Doctor and Angel, "Yeah, yeah, yeah," the Doctor nodded, "The Empire State Building. We're right underneath that. I worked that out already, thanks. But what, you hijacked the whole building?"

"We needed an energy conductor," Sec said.

"Why?" Angel frowned.

"I…am the genetic template. My altered DNA was to be administered to each human body. A strong enough blast of gamma radiation can splice the Dalek and human genetic codes and wake each body from its sleep," he pressed a button and plans and schematics began to fly across the screen.

They watched, examining the plans that were popping up, well...the Doctor and Sec were examining the plans, Angel was standing close beside the Doctor, a small frown on her face, as she tried to keep up. It wasn't that it was difficult, but...she'd never paid the most attention in her science classes. The plans and equations might as well have been Greek to her...not that it would really help, the TARDIS would translate it for her, but still...she was completely lost.

The Doctor though...judging by the look on his face...was keeping up just fine, nodding along as he saw where the plans were headed. She had to smile at that, he was just...so brilliant. She loved seeing the wheels turning in his head, how he came to the conclusions he did, they way his mind worked. She had always been able to see it on his face ages before she could read his mind, she could see it when he had an epiphany, when he'd finally managed to sort through something. She loved how clever he was because...he just got so excited when he finally solved something that he'd ramble on about it far too fast for anyone, not even her, to keep up and it always made her smile, seeing him smiling, seeing him happy. And his voice...she _loved_ listening to it. He could be talking about the different speeds different paints dried at and she'd _still_ be captivated just by the sound of his voice.

And right now...she could see it, the culmination of the Daleks' plans about to hit him...

And then he could explain it to her because she didn't have the faintest clue what was going on, how the Daleks intended to use the Empire State Building to animate the empty humans behind her.

"Gamma radiation?" the Doctor began confused, before he realized, "What are…oh, the _sun_. You're using the sun."

"Soon…the greatest solar flare for a thousand years will hit the Earth," Sec switched the diagram to display the sun and the upcoming flare, "Gamma radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor and when it strikes…"

"It wakes up the army," Angel breathed.

Well how about that, she'd managed to work that one out on her own. She'd been trying that a lot lately, trying to figure things out _without_ peeking into the Doctor's mind. He really was just so brilliant that...he made her want to be a better person, be smarter, actually _try_ to use the brains their people had been gifted with. She'd never cared for her education much on Gallifrey, she'd never seen the point. She didn't want to do anything besides take care of the TARDISes, why would she need to know what sort of treaty was forged on a distant planet or what the chemical components of the Sontaran Clonefeed were? But, being around the Doctor, it had made her really want to try, he made everything seem more interesting.

If only HE had been one of her teachers or at least a tutor at the Academy, maybe she would have paid attention and her marks wouldn't have been so abysmal.

"I still don't know what you need us for," the Doctor shook his head, really not liking the idea that they were in a room full of thousands of humans that were just _waiting_ to spring to life with Dalek minds...that did NOT bode well for him and Angel to be caught in the middle of that. No, the sooner he could get them both out of there the better.

"Your genius," Sec explained exactly what they needed the Time Lords for.

Angel, though, frowned, "Ok...so why did you need ME then?"

"Angel..." the Doctor began, reaching out to take her hand, she really couldn't see how brilliant she was, could she? And it wasn't just intelligence, he'd learned long ago from so many of his different companions that brilliance and genius could be found outside the realms of intelligence. Angel was just...brilliant with people, with calming them, with helping them, with saving them. She understood humans so well despite being an alien, well, maybe not exactly _understand_ them, she still found herself confused by them at times, but she could relate to them, she could empathize. She had such remarkable empathy and symapthy and warmth that he just...he couldn't even describe it.

And the TARDIS! The girl was a _genius_ when it came to that old box. He'd taken to watching her at times, when she went about fixing things, talking to the old box as she went. He'd been extremely interested when she fixed things HE had tried to fix in the past, things he'd just barely managed to keep from breaking further with gum and paper clips and the like, even things he actually thought he HAD fixed. She was just so confident when it came to the TARDIS that SHE would start to ramble and explain why certain things he'd used weren't needed, how one part of the TARDIS could be directly linked to another, among other things. He loved that.

900 years of space and time and he was learning more about the TARDIS he'd travelled in for so long from Angel than he had in all his own experience with it AND lessons at the Academy.

But, then again, it might just be because she fascinated him so much that he was acutely aware of everything she said and did, he hung on her every word when she spoke, listening with rapt attention. She captivated him so fully that anything and everything she said stuck with him. And that was a feat in itself, he knew he didn't have the longest attention span, but for Angel...he could focus on her for hours on end.

He beamed, seeing her blushing, knowing she'd caught those thoughts, as he'd hoped she would. He never kept his thoughts about her hidden from her, not really. She was always on his mind and it was only fair that she be privy to the thoughts about herself. He squeezed her hand again, pleased with her reaction. He loved that blush, the one that matched her hair, her lovely red hair...still SO not fair!

Sec glanced down at their hands, actually seeming to smile a bit at the sight, before he returned his attention to them, "Consider a pure Dalek...intelligent but emotionless."

"Removing the emotions makes you stronger," the Doctor turned back to him, pulled back to reality, to the danger they might be in, "That's what your creator thought all those years ago."

"He was wrong."

"He was _what_?" the Doctor blinked, truly not sure if he'd actually heard that correctly.

"It makes us lesser than our enemies. We must return to the flesh. And also…" Sec looked at Angel, "To the heart."

Angel blinked at that as well, feeling as though she might have almost been touched at THAT being HER reason for being there but...there was something...like she felt someone _watching_ her. She glanced over her shoulder to see the other three Daleks reacting uneasily to that statement.

"You wouldn't be the supreme beings anymore," the Doctor reminded him.

"And that is good."

"That is incorrect!" Caan cried.

"Daleks are supreme," Jast stated.

"No, not anymore," Sec argued.

"But that is our purpose."

"Then our purpose is _wrong_! Where has our quest for supremacy led us? To this. Hiding in the sewers on a primitive world. Just four of us left. If we do not change now then we _deserve_ extinction."

"So you want to change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek," the Doctor eyed him cautiously, not sure what to make of that.

"If…you can help me."

~8~

Martha, Tallulah, and Frank stood in the service lift of the Empire State Building, heading up, "I always wanted to go to the Empire State," Martha remarked, if just for something to break the uneasy silence that had fallen upon them, "Never imagined it quite like this though."

"Where are we headed anyway?" Frank frowned.

"To the top where they're still building."

"How come those guys just let us through?" Tallulah looked at the paper in Martha's hand, thinking about the men who had been posted at the doors, meant to keep everyone but the workers out, "How's that thing work?"

"Psychic paper," she smiled, holding it up, "Shows them whatever I want them to think. According to this, we're...two engineers and an architect."

Frank took the paper and flipped it over in his hands.

~8~

"Your knowledge of genetic engineering is even greater than ours," Sec continued, turning to the Doctor imploringly, "The new race must be ready by the time the solar flare erupts."

"But _you're_ the template," the Doctor argued, "I thought they were getting a dose of _you_."

"I want to change the gene sequence."

"Wait," Angel held a hand up to the Doctor, wanting to see if SHE understood it, "You want to...make them _more_ human?"

"Humans are the great survivors," Sec nodded, "We need that ability."

"Hold on a minute," the Doctor frowned, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the three other Daleks, "There's no way this lot are gonna let you do it."

"I am their leader."

The Doctor looked at the other Daleks, "Oh, and that's enough for you, is it?"

"Daleks must follow orders," Jast stated.

"Dalek Sec commands, we obey," Caan replied.

"But for how long I wonder," Angel murmured, eyeing them.

Daleks...she just couldn't help but be uneasy around them. They NEVER seemed to mean well. They would do ANYTHING to survive but _this_? The last time a Dalek had come in contact with human DNA, had absorbed it...well, the first one had played off it, using enough of it to understand and trick Rose, restored by it enough to kill HER when it had the chance. The next lot had been driven half-mad by experimenting on themselves, splicing themselves with human cells...and the Doctor had died. She could only imagine what this experiment would mean for the Daleks...and for the humans that would be filled with their thoughts as well.

She sucked in a breath, closing her eyes and turning a little away from Sec as the being continued to speak to the Doctor...

"If you don't help me…nothing will change," Sec said.

'... _The army awakes_...'

"There's no room on Earth for another race of people," the Doctor countered lightly, though already seeming willing to help.

'... _But you are not our master. And we…we are not Daleks_...'

"You have your TARDIS. Take us across the stars. Find us a new home and allow the new Daleks to start again."

... _the Dalek-Humans screamed as they clutched their heads, falling to the floor in agonizing pain_...

"When's that solar flare?"

"Eleven minutes," Angel answered, shaking herself out of the latest 'vision,' as Sec nodded.

"Right then," the Doctor blinked, "Better get to work!"

Angel turned, about to help him, when she froze, her eyes wide, as wide as ever. Just then...she realized...she'd just SEEN the future, a glimpse mind you, jumbled and brief and confusing but...she'd just _seen_ an actual _image_ of what was to come. That had NEVER happened before! She hadn't even noticed at first. She'd become somewhat used to hearing the future happening that she hadn't even realized...but just then, at the end...she'd SEEN it...

"Angel," the Doctor called, gesturing her over to a computer, needing her help.

She blinked and shook her head, they only had 11 minutes left...now was _not_ the time to tell the Doctor about that new development, it could wait. She knew he wanted to...needed to...try and help the Daleks evolve into more human-like creatures. And he needed her help.

So...she made her way over to do what she could.

~8~

Frank, Martha, and Tallulah entered the top floor of the Empire State Building, looking around, "Look at this pace!" Tallulah gasped, able to catch a glimpse of New York City out the windows, "Top of the world."

Martha looked around and spotted a set of architectural plans, "Ok, now this looks good," she walked over to them with Frank.

"Hey, look at the date," Frank noticed, "These designs were issued _today_. They must've changed something last minute."

"You mean the Daleks changed something?"

"Yeah, could be."

"The ones underneath, they're from before. That means that whatever they changed must be on this top sheet but not this one. We need to check one against the other."

"The height of this place!" Tallulah gushed, "This is amazing!"

"Careful, we're a hundred floors up," Martha called over to her, "Don't go wandering off."

"I just wanna see," she replied, heading over to an open area overlooking the city, "New York City. If aliens had to come to Earth, no wonder they came here."

~8~

In the lab the Doctor was examining the equipment and the readouts that Angel provided him with from the computer, "There's no point in chromosomal grafting," he muttered, "It's too erratic. You need to split the genome and force the Dalek-Human sequence right into the cortex."

Angel blinked, shaking her head, and getting back to the readouts. Didn't understand a word of that.

"We need more chromatin solution," Sec turned to Caan.

"The pig slaves have it," Caan reported as the pig men walked into the room carrying a crate, Lazlo among them.

"The men and women that you said had low intelligence," Angel began, spotting Lazlo, her hearts pinging painfully for what had been done to him, "The ones you turned into those pig things..." she turned to Sec, "What'll happen to them?"

"Nothing," Sec said, "They're just simple beasts. Their lifespan is limited. None survive beyond a few weeks."

Angel closed her eyes a moment at that, Tallulah...she had said Lazlo had been _missing_ for _weeks_ already. Oh no...

"Power up the engine feeds," Sec turned to Thay.

The Doctor nodded at the information though and headed over to Lazlo with Angel, making sure to keep her with him, not trusting the rest of the Daleks as much as Sec. He glanced back at them before speaking quietly to Lazlo, "Lazlo, I can't undo what they've done to you, but they won't do it to anyone else."

"Do you trust him?" Lazlo eyed Sec.

"I know that one man can change the course of history. Right idea in the right place at the right time is all it takes. I've got to believe it's possible," he turned to Angel as she watched the Daleks closely, "What do you think?"

She shook her head, "I'm too biased to talk. The last time a Dalek said it wanted to change it was just a trick so it could shoot me," she offered him a wary smile, "Makes me less inclined to believe any of them or trust any feelings I might have," she felt torn, like...her mind was telling her not to trust any Dalek but...she could feel that Dake Sec at least might actually really mean for them to change...it was difficult.

He nodded, it made sense, before reaching out to take her hand, lifting it to his lips to press a kiss to the back of it, silently promising he would NOT let that happen again, to either of them.

~8~

Martha had the plans spred out on the floor, kneeling by them, studying them, as Frank and Tallulah stood nearby, "I'll go and keep an eye out, make sure we're safe up here," Frank called, turning to walk off to a hallway, "Don't want nobody buttin' in."

"There's a hell of a storm movin' in," Tallulah remarked, looking outside.

"I wish the Doctor or Angel were here," Martha sighed, "He'd know what we're looking for and Angel could probably guess at it."

"So tell me, where did you and them first hook up?"

"It was in a hospital, sort of."

"'Course, him bein' a doctor," Tallulah nodded as though it made sense and knelt beside her.

"Actually, _I'm_ a doctor," Martha gave a little grin, "Well, kind of."

"You're a physician?" Tallulah gaped at her, "Really?"

"I was training. Still am, if I ever get back home."

"You could be doctors together. What a partnership. Well, you know, if only he wasn't so into the pretty redhead eh?"

Martha laughed, a bit before sighing, "They had this…companion a while back. This friend. And ever since then they've been on their own, just the two of them. But you know, sometimes I say something or do something and he looks at me, and I just sort of think…that he's not seeing _me_. He's just remembering _her_. I mean, Angel's been great, she treats me like I'm my own person and not just some…replacement…but still…"

"Aw, listen sweetheart. You wanna get all sad? You wanna have a contest with me and Lazlo?"

"No," Martha shook her head, "But listen, if the Doctor and Angel are with Lazlo now, there's every chance that they could get him out."

"And then what? Don't talk crazy. There's no future for me and him. Those Dalek things took that away. The one _good_ thing I had in my life and they destroyed it," and with that, she stood up and walked back to the open area to look out at the night's sky again, trying desperately not to cry.

~8~

"The line feeds are ready," Caan called.

The Doctor hurried over to a bunch of tubes and extracted a solution from inside with a giant syringe, "Then it's all systems go."

"The solar flare is imminent," Sec reported, "The radiation…will reach Earth in a matter of minutes."

"We'll be ready for it," the Doctor said, pushing the syringe into the main feeding tube and injecting it, "That compound will allow the gene bonds to reconfigure in a brand new pattern. Power up!"

One of the pig men hit a power switch as did Lazlo.

"Start…the line feeds," Sec ordered as one of the Daleks rolled over to the machinery, starting it up. They watched as the gene solution moved through the tubes and up to the Dalek-Humans.

"There goes the gene solution," the Doctor started to smile, hope filling him at the thought of what this could mean. If the Dalek-Humans ended up being more human than Dalek, able to feel compassion and kindness and love...maybe they wouldn't be so driven to war, maybe the Universe would be safe from them, maybe everything that had been lost in the War would have been worth it...

"The life blood," Sec agreed, grinning.

"…it's _poisoned_ ," Angel frowned as the Doctor looked at her, startled, moments before an alarm sounded.

~8~

"Gotcha!" Martha shouted, "Look!" Tallulah ran over as Martha pointed at the mast of the building, "There, on the mast. Those little lines? They're _new_. They've added something, see?"

"Added what?" Tallulah wondered.

They both looked at each other, realizing what, "Dalekanium!" Martha laughed, ecstatic that they'd figured it out.

~8~

"What's that?" the Doctor looked around.

"What's happening?" Sec demanded, "Is there a malfunction? Answer me!"

"No, no, no," the Doctor shook his head, seeing a warning flashing on a computer, "The gene feed! They're overriding the gene feed!" he rushed to the controls in an attempt to fix it.

"Impossible. They cannot disobey orders."

"The Doctor will step away from the controls," Jast rolled forward, aiming its laser arm at him.

Angel quickly pulled him back, not wanting the Dalek to have even more of a reason to fire than them just being enemies.

"Stop!" Sec held up a hand, "You will not fire."

"They are enemies of the Daleks," Caan cried.

"And so are you," Jast turned to Sec.

"I am your _commander_ ," Sec shook his head, "I am Dalek Sec."

"You have lost your authority," Thay told him.

"You are no longer a Dalek," Jast stated.

"What did you do to the gene feed?" Angel asked, eyeing them, a sinking feeling starting in her stomach.

"The new bodies will be 100 percent Dalek," Thay announced.

"No!" Sec exclaimed, "You can't do this!"

"Pig slaves, restrain Dalek Sec, the Doctor, and his Mate," Jast commanded and two pig men grabbed Sec while one grabbed both the Doctor and Angel's arm, they glanced back to see it was only Lazlo.

"Release me. I created you. I am your master."

"Solar flare approaching."

"Prepare to intercept," Thay said, turning to the machinery when the lift bell pinged.

"There's the lift," Lazlo remarked.

"After you," the Doctor said.

"Lady's first," Lazlo winked at Angel as they rushed the lift.

"The Doctor and his Mate are escaping!" Jast cried, "Stop them! Stop them!"

The pig men followed but the lift doors had already closed.

~8~

"We've only got _minutes_ before the gamma radiation reaches the Earth," the Doctor explained as the lift headed up, "We need to get to the top of the building and…"

"Lazlo, are you alright?" Angel cut in, stepping next to Lazlo, who was leaning against the wall of the lift, panting.

"Just out of breath," he smiled, strained though it was, "It's nothing. We've escaped them. That's all that matters," he closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath as the Doctor and Angel looked at him in concern.

~8~

The pig men forced Sec to his knees before the three Daleks, "You have betrayed me," Sec glared at them.

"You told us to imagine," Jast remarked.

"And we imagined your irrelevance," Thay replied.

"I was your _leader_!" Sec cried, "I am Dalek Sec. Obey me!"

Instead, Sec was forced to his feet by the pigs.

~8~

Lazlo nodded a few moments later and opened his eyes, "So that's the Final Experiment?" he looked at them, "Putting a Dalek brain inside a human?"

"Near enough," the Doctor muttered, knowing it was far too complicated to explain with the time they had left. That was really the closest he could come to explaining it in a way that a human could understand and quickly. He paused though, looking over at Angel as she stared up at the lift's floor counter, watching as they got closer to the top, "Angel...that blob..." he began.

"Was a Dalek," she nodded, "I know," she turned to give him a small smile, "Sort of hard to ignore Daleks in a sewer doing experiments eh?"

He stepped closer to her and looked down at her in concern, "You were very attached to the blob though..."

She nodded, she had been, she could admit it, "I think...I could tell how alone and actually scared it was to have been left there alone. It...it wasn't a Dalek YET," she added, frowning as she tried to explain what she'd felt when she'd held it, "It was different, like Sec, but...not strong enough. It hadn't had a chance to become a true Dalek, it hadn't hurt anyone and I just...it was _suffering_ ," she whispered the last part before she shook her head, "No one, not even a Dalek, deserves to die that way. Cold, alone, and in pain."

He shook his head at her, a smile on his face though, in a way it made sense. The blob hadn't survived long, it had been born in pain and weak and had died before it could truly be deemed a Dalek. And Angel, bless her, had only seen a wee little thing that had been so scared. It was an interesting question, what would a Dalek be if it was raised unknowing that it was a Dalek, unknowing of its origins and purpose? Would it still be a threat to the Universe?

Angel seemed to think, for a creature like that, that there was hope.

He was inclined to agree, especially when Dalek Sec was proof enough that a Dalek _could_ be different, that they could _change_ , possibly for the better.

~8~

The lift doors opened and Martha turned to see the Doctor, Angel, and Lazlo get out, "Angel!" Martha shouted, hugging the woman.

"Oh I'm so glad you're alright Martha," Angel beamed, hugging her back, "You ARE alright yes?" she pulled back to look Martha over.

She laughed and nodded, "Just fine," she promised, "Where were you? Did they take you back to that lab?"

"First floor, perfumery," the Doctor joked, not wanting to think about the army of 100 percent Daleks lying in wait below them.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Tallulah cried, rushing over to Lazlo who pulled her into a hug.

"No stopping me," he held her tight, though there was a thickness to his words.

Martha spun around and ran back to the plans, eager to show them what she'd discovered, "We worked it out. We know what they've done. There's Dalekanium on the mast," before she nudged the Doctor, "And it's good to see you too, by the way."

"Oh, come here," the Doctor pulled her into a big hug as well, twirling her around, when the lift bell dinged once more and the doors slid closed, "No, no, no," he rushed to it, Frank runnign back into the room, hearing the shouts, "See, never waste time with a hug," he flashed the sonic over the panel, "It's a deadlock seal. I can't stop it."

"Where's it going?"

"Right down to the Daleks. And they're not going to leave us alone up here. What's the time?"

"11:15," Angel answered at the same time as Frank.

"Six minutes to go. We've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits."

"Gammon radiation?" Tallulah shook her head, "What the heck is _that_?"

Martha moved over to the unfinished area, Tallulah and Lazlo following, to see the city below, "Oh, that's high," the Doctor remarked, "That's very…blimey, that's high."

"And we've got to go even higher," Martha pointed up, "That's the mast up there, look. There's three pieces of Dalekanium at the base. We've got to get 'em off."

"That's not 'we.' That's just _me_."

"No," Angel countered, "I think it's just a _different_ 'we.'"

"Angel…" he began, but Angel just strode past him and started climbing.

"I won't just stand here and _watch_ you two," Martha argued as well, moving to climb up but the Doctor pulled her back.

"No, you're gonna have your hands full, anyway. I'm sorry, Martha, but you've got to fight."

~8~

Sec was now sitting on the floor, chained to the wall, of the lab.

"Confirm time until solar intercept," Jast remarked.

"Gamma strike, four minutes and counting," Caan replied.

~8~

The Doctor climbed higher on the scaffolding, following Angel, as the wind and rain whipped around them. Angel turned and helped pull him onto the base of the mast, the two of them barely fitting on the small space. He pulled out his sonic and began to use it on the bolts holding the Dalekanium in place, Angel trying to pry it back as he worked.

~8~

"Pig slaves will take the lift," Jast ordered as the lift arrived, "Find the Doctor and his Mate. Kill them!"

The pig men squealed as they lumbered into the lift.

~8~

Martha, Lazlo, Frank, and Tallulah stood before the lift doors, holding makeshift weapons, waiting, "The lift's coming up," Martha remarked.

"I shoulda brought that gun," Frank muttered.

"Tallulah, stay back," Lazlo tried to push her back, "You too, Martha. If they send pig slaves, they're trained to kill."

"The Doctor and Angel need me to fight," Martha argued, "I'm not going anywhere! I'm not gonna let those pig things get them!"

"They're savages. I should know. They're trained to slit your throat with their bare teeth," he suddenly collapsed to the floor.

"Lazlo?" Tallulah knelt down beside him, "What is it?"

Lazlo struggled to get back up, "No, it's nothing. I'm fine. Just leave me," but he couldn't manage it.

Tallulah helped him to lean against the wall, putting her hand on his forehead, "Oh, honey, you're burnin' up. What's wrong with you? Tell me."

"One man down and we ain't even _started_ yet," Frank mumbled to Martha, who just watched the lift get closer.

"It's not looking good Frank," she admitted.

"Nope."

Martha glanced back at the sound of the storm approaching, "Wait a minute...lightening!" she turned and ran to the other end of the room.

~8~

Angel groaned as she pulled back a panel, tossing it down onto the roof before the Doctor moved to the second one.

~8~

Martha and Frank quickly arranged long metal rods from outside across the room to the lift, making sure they didn't touch the floor.

"Aw, you'll be alright, sweetheart," Tallulah doted on Lazlo, "Don't you worry," she glanced up at Martha and Frank, "What the hell are you two clowns doin'?"

"Even if the Doctor and Angel manage to stop the Dalekanium, this place is _still_ gonna get hit," Martha explained, "Great big bolt of lightning, electricity all down this building. Connect this to the lift and they get zapped."

"Oh my God, that could _work_!"

"Then give us a hand!" Frank shouted as Tallulah scrambled to do just that.

~8~

"Gamma strike imminent," Jast reported.

"In 40 rels. 39…38…37…" Thay counted.

~8~

The Doctor shivered violently as he worked on the second panel, his mind flashing to how terribly cold Angel must have been in just her dress...when the sonic slipped from his fingers and fell over the edge onto the roof, leaving them no time to climb back down to get it.

"What do we do now?" Angel asked him, her eyes wide with concern.

The Doctor merely looked up at the mast, his attention pulled past it to the lightning flashing through the sky, before he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the Doctor grinning, whenever that happens you just KNOW he's gonna do something mad lol :)
> 
> But yay! Angel caught an actual glimpse of the future! I really wanted her to see that bit because it will actually have a VERY big impact later :) And aww, Angel's so sweet. Her greatest enemy was the blob yet she couldn't bring herself to just leave it alone and abandoned like the Daleks did, sweet :)
> 
> Just have to say, really random question but...Rory. What do you think the show would have been like if HE had been the one that the 11th Doctor crash landed in front of instead of Amy? Idk, for some reason I think he'd be freaking out about the strange man in the smoking box, then spend the rest of the time trying to convince himself that the Doctor was just a dream, and then freak out when he shows up again :) I honestly can't imagine past The Eleventh Hour in terms of what it would be like for RORY to be the main companion, Amy was just so spunky :) Hmmm...no idea where that came from, just a random thought that struck me.


	20. Evolution of the Daleks: A New Race

Martha and Frank backed up, looking at their work, at the metal beams forming a line from the open area right to the lift, "Is that gonna work?" Tallulah asked, eyeing the beams warily.

"It's _got_ to," Martha shook her head.

She _really_ wished Angel had stayed with them, the girl could have used her ESP to let them know if it really would work or not. And, she supposed, because she just...felt safer with Angel there. The girl really was like a guardian angel, just...wanting to protect everyone. Things just seemed to go better when Angel got involved. But then again...she'd worked out what that blob must have been, a discarded Dalek experiment and, given the reactions of the Doctor and Angel to the aliens...they were deadly enemies. Yet Angel had cared for that little blob, so she doubted the Time Lady would want to do anything that could harm someone else, not even an enemy.

Perhaps it was a _good_ thing Angel was up on the mast right now. The _last_ thing she wanted was for Angel to be there if the plan actually worked. The girl was just too kind and had too pure of hearts to have to witness the pig men fall like that.

"I've got it all piped up to the scaffolding outside," Frank agreed.

"Come here Frank, and sit in the middle and don't touch anything metal," Martha moved over to the side of the room where Lazlo was sitting with Tallulah.

~8~

"No…" Angel shook her head at the Doctor's _brilliant_ plan before struggling to pry the panel off with her bare hands. The Doctor quickly reached forward and took her hands, stopping her, not wanting her to harm herself in her attempt.

~8~

"12…11…10…" the countdown continued in the laboratory.

~8~

The Doctor pulled Angel to him, kissing her deeply before standing, "Just keep back!" he warned her.

~8~

Martha, Frank, Tallulah, and Lazlo sat huddled in the corner, their eyes on the lift as it drew ever nearer.

~8~

The Doctor climbed up onto the mast, wrapping his arms around it, clinging tightly to it, his eyes screwed shut, knowing what would be coming.

Angel shook her head frantically, her mind racing, she needed to DO something. She had to _help_! She couldn't...she couldn't let what she'd seen come to pass. She knew what the Doctor was planning but...she could _feel_ it...it would need something... _more_.

She looked up as the lightning drew nearer, illuminating the Doctor's face, revealing his shut eyes. She took a breath, deciding to take the chance, and looked at her hands, reaching out to place them flat on the Dalekanium the Doctor was standing on. She focused on them, on the force inside her, as much as she could anyway with the rain and the wind and the lightning and her fear for the Doctor distracting her.

Another flash of lightning struck nearby and she was almost afraid that it wouldn't work...

But then...a golden light rippled from beneath her hands, the Doctor unaware as he braced himself against the mast, his eyes still shut.

~8~

The lift arrived and the doors slid open.

~8~

"0!" the Daleks cried, "Gamma strike!"

~8~

A bolt of lightning struck the mast, coursing down, through the Doctor, who screamed, and past Angel, sucking the golden energy out of her hands and down the length of the building.

~8~

The lightning passed along the pipes to the lift, striking the pig men as the humans closed their eyes.

~8~

The Doctor screamed, his eyes screwed shut, as Angel fell to the platform, unconscious.

~8~

The pig men fell.

~8~

Energy charged down the whole of the Empire State Building and straight into the Dalek labs.

"The army awakes," Jast reported as the bodies began to lower, reviving, pushing off their shrouds as they sat up, their faces expressionless, emotionless.

~8~

The Doctor slumped, spent, and fell onto the platform as well.

~8~

Martha, Frank, Tallulah, and Lazlo opened their eyes and looked over to see the dead pig men in the lift. Martha rushed over, staring at them in horror.

"You did it Martha!" Tallulah cheered as Frank put an arm around Martha.

"They used to be like Lazlo," Martha breathed, "They were people and I killed 'em."

"No, the _Daleks_ killed them," Lazlo told her, "Long ago."

"What about the Doctor and Angel?!" Martha suddenly remembered, rushing outside.

~8~

A line of Dalek-Humans stood impassively, facing their creators, "You will identify," Jast glided up to a man.

"I…am…a Dalek," he replied, his voice monotoned.

"Excellent!" Thay cheered.

"Begin the invasion of Manhattan," Caan ordered, "The population will be converted to Daleks."

"And from this island we will conquer the world," Jast agreed.

"Assume battle positions," Thay commanded, "Take arms!"

The Dalek-Humans turned and marched past a rack of guns, each taking one.

~8~

Martha and Frank climbed the mast to see Angel and the Doctor lying, side-by-side, on the platform, unconscious, "Doctor!" Martha cried, "Angel!" she knelt by them, "Look what we found halfway down," she waved the sonic before them, "You're getting careless."

"Oh my head," the Doctor murmured, groaning as he rubbed his head, Angel blinking blearily as she woke as well with a flinch.

"Hiya," Martha smiled.

"Hi," Angel smiled back at her, sitting up slowly, blinking a bit as the world around her spun for a moment. She was a little dizzy and...tired...SO tired. It felt like all her energy had been sucked out of her by the lightning, though, judging by the Doctor's pained expression, he felt much the same.

"You survived then?" the Doctor asked her.

"So did you," Martha nodded, "Just about," she cast a glance at the mast, "I can't help noticing…there's Dalekanium still attached…"

The Doctor shot up.

~8~

The Dalek-Humans marched through the sewers.

~8~

"War demands strategy," Caan stated, "I am designated controller."

"That was to be _my_ position," Sec argued.

"You are unfit," Jast told him.

"Connect me to the military computer," Caan ordered, rolling towards a bank of machinery set up in the back of the room, "I will coordinate all units."

~8~

"The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing," the Doctor said as they rushed into the top floor, both Time Lords feeling energized by the shot of adrenaline they'd felt at seeing the Dalekanium still affixed to the mast, realizing that the army of Dalek-Humans had probably been awakened, "They'll be using the sewers, spreading their soldiers out underneath Manhattan."

"How do we stop them?" Lazlo wheezed a bit, making Angel look at him in concern, hearing the strain in his breath.

"There's only one chance. I got in the way. That gamma strike went zapping though me first."

"But what does that mean?" Martha asked.

"We need to draw fire. Before they can attack New York, we need to face them. Think, think, think, think. We need some sort of space, somewhere safe, somewhere out of the way," his eyes widened as he spun around, "Tallulah!"

"That's me," Tallulah smiled, "Three Ls and an H."

"The theater! It's right above them, and, what, it's gone midnight? Can you get us inside?"

"Don't see why not."

"Could we um," Angel swallowed hard, trying NOT to look at the main lift, "Take a different lift down?"

Martha winced, realizing that the electricity had disabled the main lift, the doors were still open, the lift still there, the _pig men_ still there, "We came up in the service elevator," Martha told her gently, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder, seeing the upset look on her face for the death of the pig men, understanding it had been life-or-death for the humans but not liking that it had had to happen regardless.

"That'll do," the Doctor nodded, moving to take Angel's hand, squeezing it, feeling her sorrow for the pig men, "Allons-y!"

~8~

Caan stood before Jast and Thay hooked up to the battle computer, wires connected to its casing, "Report status," Jast called.

"Maximum efficiency," Caan replied, "I am now ready for full-scale war."

"Control over Dalek-Humans?"

"Connection confirmed. All soldiers will take heed."

~8~

The Dalek-Humans stood at attention, able to hear Caan through the comms. the Daleks had provided them.

~8~

"All weapons will be primed…" Caan continued.

~8~

The Dalek-Humans cocked their weapons.

~8~

The Doctor, Martha, Angel, Frank, Tallulah, and Lazlo ran into the darkened theater, the Doctor glanced around, "This should do it. Here we go," he switched on the sonic.

"There ain't nothin' more creepy than a theater in the dark," Tallulah remarked, when Lazlo collapsed into one of the chairs, "Lazlo, what's wrong?" she moved to sit beside him as Angel frowned and moved to his other side, looking down at him intently.

"Nothing," he panted, trying not to alarm her, "It's just...so hot."

"But…it's _freezing_ in here," Tallulah started to frown, realizing something was wrong, "Doctor, what's happening to him?"

But the Doctor listened to his sonic, looking for the right frequency, "Not now Tallulah. Sorry."

Angel slowly sat down beside Lazlo, casting a glance at the Doctor and Martha, seeing them both preoccupied, one by the sonic and the other by watching him fiddling with the sonic, before she turned back to Lazlo. She reached out, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, trying to muster enough energy to pull the power to the surface _again_. It was...hard, she was _so_ _tired_ , she'd used more than she realized on the mast but still...she had to _try_. For Lazlo, for Tallulah, she just... _had to_.

Tallulah frowned, watching her, not sure what on Earth the girl was trying to do, sitting there, looking so concentrated. But then...her eyes widened as the girl's hand began to faintly _glow_ golden for a moment, the light seeping into Lazlo, but, wisely, she kept calm and quiet…especially when Lazlo started breathing easier…

"What are you doing?" Martha shook her head at the Doctor, not having noticed the small interaction going on behind her.

"If the Daleks are going to war, they'll wanna find their number one enemies," he replied, "I'm just telling them where we are," he held up the sonic, looking at the ceiling as he turned it on.

~8~

"Sonic device detected!" Caan cried as a beep went off.

"The Doctor and his Mate survived," Jast reported.

"Find them and exterminate!" Thay ordered.

~8~

"I'm telling you to go," the Doctor looked at Martha as he and Angel stood before her and Frank, Lazlo and Tallulah resting on the chairs, "Frank can take you back to Hooverville and Solomon can..."

"And I'm telling you I'm _not_ going," Martha stood her ground.

"Martha, that's an _order_."

"Who are you, then? Some sort of Dalek?"

"It's not that Martha," Angel spoke up, "It's just...the last time I asked Rose to do something...she didn't listen…and we _lost_ her. I don't want that to happen again. So please Martha, just…" she blinked, cutting herself off suddenly as she turned to look at the doors, "It's too late…"

The doors were shoved open moments later as a line of Dalek-Humans marched in down either aisle, trapping them between the two lines, "Oh, my God!" Tallulah tensed, afraid, as she stood in shock, "Well I guess that's them then, huh?"

"Humans…with Dalek DNA," Martha swallowed.

Frank moved to attack them but Angel pushed him back, "Frank, please, _don't_ ," she didn't want any of them to give the Dalek-Humans a reason to attack first.

"It's alright," the Doctor whispered to him, "Just stay calm. Don't antagonize them."

"But what about the Dalek masters?" Lazlo frowned, standing as well, "Where are they?"

~8~

"Doctor and his Mate located," Caan called over the comm., "Advance. Advance!"

~8~

There was an explosion on stage as they all dove behind the seats for cover. The Doctor and Angel peered over to see Daleks Thay and Jast wheel onto the stage with Sec crawling, chained, between them. The Doctor stood slowly as did the rest, his hand grabbing Angel's.

"The Doctor and his Mate will stand before the Daleks," Jast called. The two Time Lords glanced at each other before getting up and stepping on the backs of the chairs...well... _the Doctor_ stepped on their backs, Angel walked along the armrests instead...as they made their way towards their enemies, stopping in the front row, "You will die. It is the beginning of a new age."

"Planet Earth will become New Skaro," Thay added.

"Oh, and what a world," the Doctor scoffed, "With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec," he nodded at the chained alien, "Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is _that_ your new empire? Hmm? Is _that_ the foundation for a whole new civilization?"

"My Daleks…just understand this," Sec looked at the two beside him, "If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you."

"Incorrect," Jast cried, "We will always survive."

"Now we will destroy our greatest enemies, the Doctor and his Mate," Thay agreed.

"But they can _help_ you!" Sec shouted.

"The Doctor and his Mate must die," Jast determined.

"No, I _beg_ you, _don't_!" Sec crawled before Jast, pleading.

"Exterminate!" Thay commanded.

Sec stood up just as Jast fired at the Time Lords, killing Sec instead.

"Your own leader," the Doctor sneered, disgusted, "The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him," he addressed the Dalek-Humans, "Do you see what they did? Huh? You see what a Dalek _really_ is?"

"Warning," they heard Dalek Caan call of the Daleks' comms., "Dalek-Humans show increased levels of serotonin."

"If we're gonna die, let's give the new boys a shot," the Doctor said, squeezing Angel's hand, reassuring her that this was NOT at ALL like back in Hooverville, knowing that she knew that, that she knew his plan, but still wanting to comfort her, needing comfort _from_ her, as he made them both targets, "What do you think, eh? The Dalek-Humans. Their first blood. Go on, baptize them."

"Dalek-Humans, take aim," Jast cried as the Dalek-Humans aimed at the Doctor and Angel, who just stood there, seemingly completely unaffected, waiting.

"What are you waiting for?" the Doctor frowned, "Give the command!"

"Exterminate!" Thay shouted.

The Doctor glanced at Angel who just smiled because...

Nothing happened.

"Exterminate!" Thay repeated, but still _nothing_.

"Obey!" Jast cried, "Dalek-Humans will obey."

"Not firing," Martha blinked, looking at the Doctor, "What have you done?"

"You will obey!" Thay ordered, "Exterminate."

"Why?" one of the Dalek-Humans said as everyone looked at him.

"Daleks do not question orders," Jast chastised.

"But why?"

"You will _stop_ this!"

"But… _why_?"

"You must _not_ question!"

"But you are not our master. And we…we are _not_ Daleks."

"No," Angel smiled at them, "No you're not, and I don't think you ever will be."

"Sorry," the Doctor smirked at the true Daleks, "I got in the way of the lightening strike. Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom."

"That's it," Angel nodded at the Dalek-Humans, starting to feel warm inside as another feeling hit her, pride, "You're free. _Completely_ free."

"If they will not obey, then they must die!" Thay turned the laser on their former creations.

"Duck!" Angel called, pulling the Doctor down a moment before Thay fired at the Dalek-Human man. The Dalek-Humans crouched down as one before opening fire on the Daleks as the Doctor, Angel, and the humans hid behind the seats.

"Exterminate!" the Daleks called, "Exterminate!"

"Destroy the hybrids!" Caan called, "Destroy."

"Exterminate!"

The Doctor and Angel covered their heads as Thay was blown up, "Extermin…" Jast never got to finish as he too was destroyed. The Dalek-Humans stopped firing as everyone slowly stood.

The Doctor quickly walked over to the Dalek- Humans, lowering their weapons, "It's alright. It's alright. It's alright. You did it. You're free."

"The Dalek-Humans are failures!" they heard Caan shout over the comm. that was still intact in the remains of the Daleks' casings, "Destruct! Destruct! Destruct!"

The Doctor looked over at the Dalek-Humans in shock and horror, waiting for the inevitable genocide, of course the Daleks would have a backup plan to stop their creations if anything went wrong...but...they just _kept_ standing there, unaffected, "What?" he breathed, stunned.

"What is this treachery?!" Caan shouted, clearly _just_ as shocked as the Doctor was, "DESTRUCT!"

But still, the Dalek-Humans stood there.

"That's incredible," the Doctor shook his head, pulling out his sonic to scan one of them. So focused was he on the Dalek-Humans that he never even noticed Angel still standing in the middle of the theater a smile on her face.

The power of the Vortex, that little bit of energy needed to sever the controlling link the Daleks had to their creations., truly offering them _freedom_.

~8~

The Doctor and Angel entered the Dalek lab to see Dalek Caan still stationed there, connected to the battle computer on the other side of the room, "Now what?" the Doctor asked, smirking lightly. The Dalek-Humans were fine, out of the Dalek control, and this Dalek was alone, the _last_ Dalek in existence.

"You will be exterminated!" the Dalek shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Just think about it, Dalek…what was your name?"

"Dalek Caan."

"Dalek Caan," he moved closer with Angel, smirking just a bit wider as the Dalek wheeled back the closer they came, "Your entire species has been wiped out. And now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated. Leaving only you. Right now you should consider yourself lucky I'm showing you any compassion at all after all the devastation your kind caused, especially after you threatened my _Mate_ ," his expression and gaze turned dark for a moment, recalling when the Dalek laser had been turned on her in Hooverville, but Angel squeezed his hand, reminding him she was still there, very much alive, and he took a breath, "Caan…let me help you. What do you say?"

"Emergency Temporal Shift!" Caan cried, disappearing in a flash of light, leaving the wires hanging.

The Doctor charged forward too late. If the Dalek had refused, he was prepared to make sure it was the last Dalek he destroyed, but now it was _gone_.

Angel lowered her head, there was too much confusion about all this. The fact that the Dalek-Humans still existed with Dalek DNA made it difficult for her to pin point the Dalek in all the jumble and mess, she couldn't sense what it would do and had told the Doctor as much before they'd stepped into the lab. Still though, she felt like she should have been able to sense _something_ about it...

"Doctor!" Martha called as she, Lazlo, and Tallulah ran in, they'd been following as the Doctor and Angel raced away back to the labs, the Time Lords clearly getting there first.

"Lazlo!" the Doctor's eyes widened as though _just_ realizing that Lazlo was a pig man and, if his condition in the lift had been anything to go by, he was nearing his time, "How are you?" he rushed over, scanning him with the sonic.

"Fine," Lazlo replied, blinking as he realized just how _true_ that was, "Actually, never felt better."

The Doctor looked at his sonic, stunned at the readings, "Impossible…"

"What is it?" Martha asked as Angel came over to look at the scan as well, her hand lightly resting on the Doctor's arm as she peered over his shoulder at the sonic.

"None of the slaves survive for long," he shook his head, "Most of them only live a few weeks…but Lazlo," he looked up, shocked, "The mutation's stopped. I mean literally _stopped_ …"

"What does _that_ mean?" Tallulah frowned.

"It means you're gonna be fine," Angel explained with a smile, "We can't reverse the pig part, but…you're not dying. Right, Doctor?"

"Yeah," he nodded, still completely flabbergasted.

"What about the Dalek-Humans?" Martha asked.

"Right!" the Doctor spun around and ran back to the war computer, "Just have to send a location for them to meet us to their comms. and they should all be ready to go!"

Angel just shook her head, watching him work. He'd already picked the perfect planet to drop the Dalek-Humans off on, now he just had to get them all in the same spot and then…they could start their new lives.

~8~

The Doctor, Angel, and Martha stood at the edge of Central Park, after having dropped off the Dalek-Humans, with Tallulah and Lazlo, Lazlo in an overcoat and a hat, when Frank joined them, "Well I talked to Solomon, told him what happened, he talked to the rest of 'em, reckon he shamed one or two of 'em."

"And?" Angel smiled, "What did he say?"

"They said yes," Frank smiled too as Tallulah hugged Lazlo, "They'll give you a home, Lazlo. I mean, uh, don't imagine people _ain't_ gonna stare. I can't promise you'll be at peace but, in the end, that is what Hooverville is for, people who ain't got nowhere else."

"Thank you," Lazlo breathed, "I…I can't thank you enough."

"Come on," Frank nodded towards the camp. Lazlo stepped forward, following him, as Tallulah hugged the Doctor and Martha and then Angel.

"Bye Tallulah," Angel hugged her tightly, "It was SO nice to meet you."

"Angel..." the showgirl whispered to the Time Lady, "I don't know what you did to Lazlo...but thank you."

Angel smiled as she pulled back, nodding at her, "I'm glad I could help," she squeezed Tallulah's hand and stepped away, heading off with the Doctor and Martha, pausing to wave back at Tallulah one last time before they left.

~8~

The trio stood, looking out at the Manhattan skyline, "Do you reckon it's gonna work, those two?" Martha wondered.

"I don't know," the Doctor shrugged, "Anywhere else in the Universe, I might worry about them, but New York...that's what this city's good at. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, and maybe the odd pig-slave-Dalek-mutant-hybrid too."

Angel laughed, "The pig and the showgirl."

The Doctor smiled, "The pig and the showgirl."

"Just proves it, I suppose," Martha smiled as they turned to walk back to the TARDIS, "There's someone for everyone."

"Yes there is," the Doctor agreed, wrapping a hand around Angel's waist.

"Smith and Jones," Angel smiled up at him, making him laugh, "The perfect pair."

"Meant to say…sorry," Martha added quietly.

"What for?" Angel looked over at her as they reached the door.

"Just 'cos that Dalek got away. I know what that means to you both. Think you'll ever see it again?"

The Doctor unlocked the door, "Oh yes," he nodded, holding the door open for Martha to enter.

"One day," Angel agreed, taking his hand before they both headed in and closed the door.

~8~

"Oh!" Martha exclaimed as she stepped out of the door on top of the gantry to see Angel kneeling on the ground beside the console, "Sorry, I was trying to find the kitchen..."

Angel smiled as she stood, wiping off her hands on an old rag. She was mostly back in her typical attire, her dark blue jeans, her brown boots, but her jumper had, for the moment, been replaced by a white tank top. Her usual jumper was white and she didn't want to dirty it as she worked on the TARDIS. There was already a few smudges of something on her tank top, on her hands, even a bit on the knee of her left leg and the toe of her right boot. Martha smiled, seeing a bit of whatever it was, probably grease or something, on the girl's cheek as well.

"That's alright, want me to show you?" Angel asked, already heading up the steps towards her.

"If you want to..." Martha began, not wanting to impose or annoy the girl.

She was starting to think that the TARDIS was doing it on purpose, the hallways always seemed to change, she was beginning to feel like she was in Hogwarts or something. Every time though it always led her to wherever Angel was, whether the girl was working on the console or reading in the library, or cleaning the kitchen after another failed attempt to cook. _That_ had been a laugh though, walking into the kitchen to see the girl on a ladder, a broom in her hand with a wet cloth on the end of it, trying to wipe some sort of goop off the ceiling. At least Angel had learned from THAT experience to make sure the lid on the blender was secure and that it wasn't set on the highest mixing speed BEFORE she turned it on.

"Of course!" Angel smiled, linking her cleaner arm with Martha's, "I know how it can be, this old box, she's a wonder but she can be a little overwhelming. And...I _do_ think she likes to play tricks on humans sometimes."

Martha nodded, at least it wasn't just HER that thought that.

"She changed the halls on Rose a few times too," she added absently, "I think it's her way of saying that she likes you, like...she wants you to spend time _around_ her instead of locked away in a room or something."

"I'm glad SHE likes me at least," Martha murmured.

Angel frowned and looked at her, "What's wrong?"

She sighed, "I just...I know that the Doctor really misses Rose and I just..." she trailed off, truly not knowing how to phrase it.

"You wonder whether he'll miss YOU just as much when the 'one trip' is over?" Angel asked with a small smile.

Martha looked at her, wide eyed, "How did you..." before laughing a bit, "Psychic, right, almost forgot about that."

Angel paused a moment, thinking, "Come with me," she said, pulling her down a different hallway than the kitchen, the door Martha could see only a few feet away, which confused her as to where they were going. But Angel just led her down a hallway, up a flight of stairs, past the wardrobe, down an elevator, and through an archway to another set of halls before she stopped and turned to face her, "Close your eyes," she instructed.

"Why?" Martha frowned, even more confused.

"Just trust me," she put her hands on Martha's shoulders as the girl closed her eyes, "Now...I know that the TARDIS gave you a room but...it's not really YOU is it?"

"Not really," Martha nodded, it was more a generic sort of 'guest' room, which only served to remind her each and every time she stepped into it that she was just a _guest_ , not a _friend_ , not a _companion_ , at least not to the Doctor.

"Ok, so...the TARDIS's telepathic circuits should be able to reach us out here and..."

"The TARDIS's what?" Martha laughed.

"It just means...think of the room you want, any room, any size, any color, any furniture, anything at all. Your _perfect_ bedroom, picture it in your mind..." she watched Martha intently, "Have you got it?"

Martha smiled softly, nodding, "Yeah."

"What's it like?"

She smiled more, "It's...red. A deep red with brown accents. It's got...big windows that just...let's all the light in, that you could watch a sunrise from. A bookshelf and a desk for my studies, and...a little table in the middle where I can put candles, just to add life and character to the room at night. It's wooden, a wood floor, with a slanted ceiling, rectangular skylights. The bed's...small but it's only because that means I get it all to myself. With a brown duvet and red sheets, it doesn't have a footboard but more...like a box with a mattress on top of it, and a simple headboard. There's drawers under it, so I can put things in. A closet that's built into the wall with a wooden doors that fold open, and a mirror, a full body mirror set up beside it..."

Angel listened intently as the woman trailed off, her room clearly fully pictured in her mind, "Well then," she smiled, as Martha opened her eyes, "Take a look," she nodded at the door beside her.

Martha's eyes widened as she stared at Angel, shocked, wondering if it was what she thought it would be. She turned and ran over to the door, throwing it open and rushing in...to see something she was NOT expecting.

The room inside was purple, with pink accents. The bed was large, with a canopy and fluffly sheets, the carpet was light purple and fuzzy, the windows circular, no desk in sight or a bookshelf really. There was something like it, but more a movie case, with a TV set up near the foot of the bed, a ceiling light and a door slightly ajar that she could see a walk in closet through. There were pillows and a few stuffed animals on the bed as well.

"Um..." Martha blinked quite a few times, not sure what to make of all this.

"This," Angel walked beside her, putting an arm around Martha's shoulders, "Was Rose's room," she told her, nodding at the door.

Martha turned to see Rose's name etched on the door, with an image of a rose carved beneath it.

"Then what..." she shook her head, turning to Angel, completely confused now, not a clue what was going on.

"That room you described Martha. That was YOU. That was the sort of person YOU are. Everything you wanted about it, all those unique little things, they reflect _your_ personality. Just like _this_ room reflects Rose's," she looked around it sadly a moment before turning to Martha with a smile, "You can see how different the two rooms are, yes?"

"Yeah," Martha scoffed a bit, there was almost NOTHING the same except there were windows and a bed, and even THOSE were as different as could be.

"Your rooms are different because YOU are different people. You're _not_ Rose, Martha, and you never will be, and that's a GOOD thing," she stepped away, taking Martha's hand instead, wanting her to know how she felt, she could see conflicted Martha was about how the Doctor felt having her there after having lost Rose and she wanted to make sure Martha understood how SHE felt, that they were different people and that she wasn't _replacing_ Rose because she _wasn't_ Rose, she was Martha, "I just wanted to prove that to you before I showed you...this..." she pulled her back out of the room and a little ways down the hall where another door was set up, a wooden door that had 'MARTHA' written on it, a caduceus beneath it.

Martha's eyes widened, reaching out to trace the carvings of her name. That was...new. The guest room's door was blank but THIS one, this door had HER name on it. She reached for the handle and slowly opened the door, gasping as she saw her room behind it. HER room, exactly as she had described it, just as she'd pictured it, right down to the smallest detail. There was even false sunlight streaming in through the windows!

It was _perfect_.

"Angel..." she breathed, shaking her head, feeling tears in her eyes at what this could mean.

"This _is_ going to be your room Martha," Angel told her, "I can just..."

"See it?" Martha joked, smiling at her so widely.

"Yes," she nodded, though she hadn't exactly 'seen' it, she knew what Martha meant, "I really like you Martha, and I wanted you to know that I like YOU. Martha Jones. The Doctor...he's a bit thick at times, it'll take him a while to realize that you aren't just some passenger on for a ride," she squeezed Martha's hand, "But he WILL realize it, he will and when he does...what do you think? Is the room enough to tempt you to stay?"

Martha looked at the girl as though she were mad for thinking she'd EVER want to _leave_!

She laughed and shook her head, moving closer to hug Angel tightly, "I don't think it's the _room_ that will make me want to stay."

Angel smiled widely as she hugged her back, pleased to know it was HER too.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Angel saved the Dalek-Humans AND Lazlo! :) I always felt terrible that they were humans who died, and then JUST when they get their freedom, they die again. That wasn't fair so...yay Angel! :) I'll say this, we'll actually see quite a few Dalek-Humans again :)


	21. The Lazarus Experiment: Wrong

Martha held onto the console as the Doctor and Angel ran around it, trying to pilot the TARDIS, "There we go..." the Doctor smiled as they landed.

"Well done girl," Angel reached out to pat the rotor, beaming as the TARDIS hummed in what sounded like pride.

"Perfect landing," the Doctor nodded, "Which isn't easy in such a tight spot."

"You should be used to tight spots by now," Martha joked, "Where are we?"

"The end of the line," the Doctor said as Martha rushed to the doors, "No place like it."

Martha looked at him questioningly when he nodded at her to open the doors. She did and ran outside, only to stop, disappointed, as she saw the destination…her bedroom and not the one the TARDIS had made for her. The Doctor glanced at Angel who was looking sadly at the door before taking her hand. He knew she must be sad to see Martha go. But he'd said one trip, and even then it had been stretched.

This was it.

"Home," Martha mumbled as they stepped out, "You took me home?"

"In fact, the morning after we left, so you've only been gone about 12 hours."

"Well," Angel cut in lightly, "14 hours and 53 minutes."

The Doctor beamed at her, "No time at all, really," he started looking around the room as Angel wandered off, smiling softly at the pictures on Martha's mantle of her family, one of her standing with a young woman and a young man, clearly her siblings given how much they looked like each other.

She'd never had a brother before. Just her sister. She often wondered what it would have been like though, to have a brother, an older brother, to protect her. It was probably why she'd been so close to Jack, after he'd stopped trying to flirt with her of course. He was so protective of her and Rose, so playful yet serious at times, he always looked out for her but tried to make her laugh and comfort her when needed. It meant so much to her to have him in her life, the fact he wasn't there any more hurt her so much.

She missed him.

A lot.

"But all the stuff we've done," Martha shook her head, "Shakespeare, New New York, old New York?"

"In just one night," Angel nodded, "Relatively speaking of course."

"Everything should be just as it was, books, CDs," the Doctor picked up some undergarments drying on a small rack, "Laundry," Martha snatched the lingerie from his fingertips, "So, back where you were, as promised."

"This is it?" Martha asked.

It couldn't be. It just _couldn't_! She had a room on the TARDIS, an actual _room_! With her _name_ on it. She had Angel vouching for her, she had the girl's promise that she'd be able to stay. So...why wasn't she? Why hadn't the Doctor realized how much she wanted to stay? Angel had sensed it, used her ESP or whatever it was that she had, and told her he would. But...when? Because he was cutting it a little fine right now. He truly seemed ready to just walk off and not look back and she couldn't bear that.

The Doctor took a deep breath, "Yeah, we should probably…um…" he was cut off by Martha's phone ringing.

"Hi!" Martha's answering phone picked up, "I'm out! Leave a message!"

"I'm sorry," she had to smile at that at least, embarrassed though she was, it put off the 'goodbye' a little longer.

"Martha, are you there?" her mother called out, "Pick it up, will you?"

"It's mum. It'll wait."

"Alright then, pretend that you're out if you like."

Angel laughed, "She certainly knows you," she nudged Martha, getting the woman to smile a bit more.

"I was only calling to say that your sister's on TV. On the news of all things. Just thought you might be interested."

Martha gasped as she turned to pick up the remote and turn on the TV to where an old man was standing before a press conference, Martha's sister, they recognized her from when they'd first met Martha, standing in the background, "The details are top secret…"

"How could Tish end up on the news?" Martha shook her head, watching as the screen read 'Professor Lazarus,' the man in his late 70s.

"Tonight, I will demonstrate a device…"

"She's got a new job. PR for some research lab."

"…with the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be human," Lazarus said as Martha switched off the TV.

"Sorry," she smiled before turning to them, "You were saying we should…"

"Yes, yes, we should," the Doctor nodded, "One trip is what we said."

"That's what YOU said," Angel reminded him pointedly, letting him know she did _not_ agree with his plan at all. He just smiled sadly and pulled her closer, putting an arm around her apologetically.

"Yeah," Martha nodded at him, starting to feel resigned to the fact that she really _wasn't_ going to become the next companion. She supposed it made a little sense, Angel, when they'd first met and been cornered by the Judoon, had said that she couldn't see everything. Perhaps she _hadn't_ seen the future, seen her joining them, maybe it had just all been wishful thinking, "I suppose things just kind of…escalated."

"Mmm," he nodded, "Seems to happen to me a lot. Though...usually just when I'm around Angel," he shot a wink at the ginger woman as she blushed, feeling his hearts speeding up, their rate escalating with her nearness.

"Thank you," Martha looked between them, sincere, "For _everything_."

"It was our pleasure," the Doctor smiled, heading back into the TARDIS, his arm slipping from Angel's shoulders to her hand to tug her along.

Angel stopped halfway through the door, letting the Doctor continue on without her, to look back at Martha with a small, knowing smile, "Give us 30 seconds yeah?"

Martha looked at her, confused, when the door shut. The wheezing noise filled the room as she stepped back, watching as the box disappeared. She looked at her watch, counting down the seconds until…

The box materialized again... _30 seconds later_.

The Doctor stuck his head out the door with Angel, "No, I'm sorry. Did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?"

~8~

Professor Lazarus stood in his office of his laboratory that night, looking out the window at London, at the partygoers coming for his presentation when an old woman, his backer, moved to stand beside him. She was roughly the same age as him with her hair pulled back in a serious bun, standing primly, "Are you sure it's safe?" she asked.

"There were some issues," he admitted, "They've been resolved. I'm confident I'm in no serious danger."

"That's comforting Richard, but it wasn't just _you_ I was worried about," she remarked dryly.

Not only was his safety on her mind but her own. She had put a lot of money, time, and resources into funding his research, her reputation, her investment, would be on the line as well. Not to mention Mr. Saxon would have recommended quite a few more potential backers to attend and HIS reputation could be tarnished by what happened tonight. That was NOT something any of them wanted.

"Your concern is touching," he rolled his eyes

"The people in that room will represent billions of pounds' worth of potential investment. Mr. Saxon wants to be sure they like what they see."

"Don't worry. Our friend will get his money's worth."

"You wanted to see the guest list for tonight, Professor?" Tish asked, entering the room with a file of papers.

"Yes," he turned to her, smiling, "Thank you, Leticia," she nodded, setting the file down onto his desk when he put his hand on hers, stopping her from leaving, "That's an interesting perfume," he leaned in, actually seeming to be sniffing her, "What's it called?"

"Soap," she replied, pulling her hand away, thoroughly and sufficiently disturbed by the man, feeling rather uncomfortable, so she turned on her heel and left the office, Lazarus watching her go intently.

~8~

As the Doctor, Angel, and Martha walked down the street, when Angel tugged the Doctor to the side, narrowly avoiding him walking into a tree that had been planted along the edge of the sidewalk, "Careful!" she laughed, seeing him completely out of his depth and distracted.

Martha shook her head, highly, _highly_ amused by what she was seeing. The Doctor had been in a stupor ever since she and Angel had stepped out of the wardrobe. She really only had one or two 'dresses' that she could wear to a party or social gathering like this, but Angel hadn't the slightest idea what was acceptable in human terms for this era. So Martha had volunteered to help her pick out a dress...oh she had been DYING for that chance ever since they'd seen Tallulah and the showgirls performing. She knew she couldn't go THAT far in terms of dressing Angel up for the Doctor, but still...she DID want Angel to look nice AND get the Doctor all flustered. It was just adorable how 'in control' the man was most of the time but how completely that was lost whenever Angel was around.

She had managed to find a beautiful white dress with red flowers, roses, embroidered all over it, and a pair of white flats with tiny red bows on the top and a rim of red around the bottom of it. The dress was a halter style dress, not the kind where it was mostly two straps that tied behind the neck, but more of a solid bit of fabric that covered the chest with a small, round loop that slid over the head to hold the dress in place. It was fitted very well to Angel and went to about her knees, the skirt cut in a layered 'pixie style' that looked adorable on the ginger. But...the BEST part...was that the dress was nearly entirely backless. She'd seen it with her brother, how he reacted to his own girlfriend when they went out, men seemed to love the dresses that showed off their girls' legs, shoulders, and back...and the Doctor was about to get ALL three. AND she did him one better...she'd convinced Angel to leave her hair _down_ as well and NOT in a plait. She'd noticed how the Doctor perked up when Angel's hair was down, how he playfully tugged it when it was dangling in its braid. She _did_ know that Angel seemed to really love the braids though so she did include some of it in the hairstyle. She'd taken two pieces of Angel's hair near the top and front of her head and braided it, tying the ends to the beginnings to make two braided loops. She pulled a bit of hair through the loops and simply braided them together as a normal plait as well. The girl looked lovely.

And the Doctor's reaction had been _priceless_ , truly one she was determined to commit to memory for the _rest_ of her life. They'd stepped out of the wardrobe and made their way to the console room where the Doctor was still rambling on about what that Lazarus bloke might be attempting to do by talking about all the other times he'd encountered a human who had changed into something else. She was sure she'd caught something about a werewolf and something about plastic goop but shaken her head. She'd just shouted out that they were ready and he'd turned...completely sputtering out when his gaze landed on Angel.

He'd stared, completely and openly, at her, his eyes wide, his mouth open to the point where she could almost _swear_ she'd seen a bit of drool about to dribble onto his shirt. But Angel had grown uncomfortable and a bit concerned by his reaction, him being SO speechless, and asked if her dress was alright. His mouth had snapped shut and he'd just walked right over to her, reaching out to cup her face before pulling her into a kiss that had HER blushing just seeing it happen before she turned away to give them some privacy...

That is, till the TARDIS bucked and they nearly toppled to the floor. Angel and the Doctor had laughed, standing up, the Doctor helping the Time Lady up, SHE had manged to stay standing for once, having been nearer to the console and able to grab on. Angel had asked him once more if he was _sure_ the outfit was alright. He'd just brushed a lock of hair away from her face, assuring her it was, that she was just beautiful. Angel had beamed and eagerly run to the door...and the Doctor saw the BACK of her outfit...or lack thereof and been struck dumb once more it seemed.

She'd laughed SO hard when Angel had turned around at the door to call them over and the Doctor had just nodded mutely and, in a daze, made his way to the door, his gaze so focused on Angel that he'd nearly run into the captain's chair on the way and tripped to the floor. She'd helped him up and they'd stepped out with Angel to head for the labs...

Though the Doctor, it seemed, still hadn't managed to pull his gaze away from the ginger even then...which explained the tree.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright Doctor?" Angel asked, eyeing him with genuine concern, he wasn't acting like himself.

He blinked quickly, as though actually trying to remind himself how to talk, and nodded, "Fine, fine, just fine," he said, his voice a bit squeaky. He cleared it, seeing Angel frowning at the tone, "It's just um..." he looked down at himself, at his black suit, for ANYTHING to distract himself with, and started fussing with his cuffs, "It's just this...black tie. Whenever I wear this, something bad always happens."

"It's not the outfit, that's just you," Martha laughed, seeing him peeking at Angel once more, clearly more interested in her than the cuffs. She herself was wearing a lovely purple, sleeveless, knee-length dress with a V-neck and black heels, her hair hanging down.

"Oh no," Angel shook her head, "It's definitely the suit."

"Ah well," he beamed at her, reaching out to take her hand, "Good thing I've got my good luck charm with me eh?"

She smiled but reached out to pat his bowtie, "Still...I think we'd have much more 'luck' if this was a _tie_ rather than a bowtie," she winked at him and his mouth went dry at the implication, he knew _exactly_ why she loved his tie so much.

He turned, his hand moving around her as he twisted to look down the street, "It wouldn't take too long to go back to the TARDIS would it?" he looked at Martha, "We'd be on time wouldn't we?"

Martha smirked, "Go BACK to the TARDIS?" she waggled her eyebrows as the Doctor blushed, snapping his hand away from Angel's bare back, where it had been resting, as though shocked. Angel just looked confused by the action while Martha shook her head, "Probably not," she told him, "And besides, I think the tie suits you, the _suit_ as well. Sort of in a James Bond kind of way."

"James Bond?" he frowned a moment, before smiling in approval, "Really?"

"Why must you stroke his ego?" Angel asked Martha jokingly as they laughed.

"Oi," Martha nudged her, "That means YOU get to be 'the gorgeous woman' he has his adventures with."

"You're gorgeous too," Angel nodded at her, "I love that dress Martha, purple really _suits_ you."

"Thanks Angie," Martha smiled, before blinking, seeing Angel's own smile dim just a bit, "Everything alright?"

"Fine," Angel said quietly, "It's just...haven't been called Angie in a while."

Martha frowned and looked at the Doctor when Angel stepped past them to head into the building, Lazarus Laboratories, as they arrived.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked the Doctor, concerned, if she had then she truly hadn't meant to.

"No," the Doctor reassured her, "It's just...her um... _brother_ ," he supplied, knowing how Angel felt about the man, "He used to call her Angie all the time."

It was mostly true, Jack had called her Angie first, seemed to prefer calling her that instead of Angel, like a playful nickname. _He'd_ called her Angie once, but she hadn't been around, it had been to Mrs. Finnegan in the Royal Hope Hospital as she worked on the MRI machine. In fact, the only other time he'd heard someone call her Angie was Jackie Tyler, _once_ , right before they lost Rose and her family to Pete's World. Besides that...no one but Jack had really called her it.

"Where is he?" Martha frowned, "Was it...was it the War?"

"No, it was um...Daleks," he answered, not really wanting to get into it, they were getting closer to where Angel was standing, looking at a 'Vote Saxon' poster on the wall, and he didn't want to talk about all that right now.

He wasn't entirely sure just how much of that whole fiasco Angel remembered, even with their mental bond, it was like that was a door _not_ meant to be opened, like anything to do with the Vortex was just locked away in her mind. Bringing it up now...he didn't want to have to tell her that Jack was alive, that he'd felt the man coming back, felt the shift in time, and that HE'D abandoned the man who was so much like Angel's older brother, that he'd left him behind. Angel had been too absorbed by the Vortex, too overpowered, and then fallen unconscious, there was a chance she didn't know what had happened, that she only assumed Jack had died with the rest of the men and women the Daleks attacked save Lynda and the Controller, both alive due to her interference.

He couldn't bring it up and have her think she'd managed to save two women, two _strangers_ , but NOT her _brother_.

He couldn't bring it up and have to tell her what became of her brother _because_ of her.

It would crush her and he could _never_ do that to her.

He walked over to her, slipping an arm around her and pressing a kiss to her hair, smiling when he saw her smile at the action, Martha reaching out to sqeeze the woman's hand as well in a silent apology and comfort. He nodded to himself when Angel turned her head to smile at Martha, no, he wouldn't tell her, it was a far kinder fate to let her think Jack had died than become what he knew the man was.

~8~

The guests mingled around the reception area, looking at a large, white cabinet that had four pillars around it, slightly curved at the top, stationed in the middle of the room.

"Oh, look, they've got nibbles!" the Doctor grinned, pulling a handful of the hors d'oeuvres off a tray of a passing waiter, "I love nibbles!" he popped one into his mouth as Angel took one from his hand, trying it herself, tossing it into the air to catch, grinning as she chewed on it, it was delicious!

"Hello!" Tish greeted, walking over to them.

"Tish," Martha smiled, hugging her tightly.

"You look great. So, what do you think? Impressive, isn't it?"

"Very."

"And two nights out in a row for you, that's dangerously close to a social life."

"If I keep this up, I'll end up in all the gossip columns."

"You might, actually," Tish warned her, actually serious, "Keep an eye out for photographers. And mum. She's coming too, even dragging Leo along with her."

" _Leo_ in _black tie_?" Martha eyed her, incredulous, "That I _must_ see," Tish nodded but looked at the Doctor and Angel, "This is, uh, the Doctor and Angel."

"Hello," the Doctor greeted, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Angel agreed, shaking her hand too, so pleased to officially meet Martha's sister.

"Are they with you?" Tish looked at Martha.

"Yeah," she shrugged.

"But they're not on the list. How did they get in?"

The Doctor and Angel exchanged a glance, "My um...brother's around here somewhere," Angel supplied, her mind still on Jack since Martha had called her 'Angie' before, "I'm his plus one."

Martha nodded, following along, "And _he's_ my plus one," she gestured at the Doctor.

"So, this Lazarus bloke, he's your boss?" the Doctor quickly changed the topic, not wanting Tish to ask Angel who, exactly, her brother was to check it against her list.

" _Professor_ Lazarus, yes," she corrected, "I'm part of his executive staff."

"She's in the PR department," Martha waved it off.

"I'm _head_ of the PR department, actually."

"You're joking," Martha's eyes widened.

"I put this whole thing together," she gestured around the room.

"Well congratulations Tish!" Angel beamed, moving over to hug the girl, startling her a bit as Tish blinked but eventually hugged her back, "It's wonderful," she added, pulling away, "You've done a fantastic job."

Tish smiled a bit at that, proud of her work, and looked at Martha who had glanced around the room at Angel's words and looked back at her, proud as well. That felt...nice. Even though the girl was a complete stranger, Angel's praises had made her feel rather good about it, happy. It was nice to know her hard work was appreciated.

"So do you know what the professor's going to be doing tonight?" the Doctor nodded at the cabinet, "That looks like it might be a sonic micro-field manipulator."

"He's a science geek," Tish shook her head at him, "I should've known. Gotta get back to work now. I'll catch up with you later," she told Martha.

"Science geek?" the Doctor frowned as Tish walked off, "What does _that_ mean?"

"That you're obsessively enthusiastic about it," Martha laughed.

"Oh, nice," the Doctor nodded, pouting.

"That's you in a nutshell," Angel laughed, that was _exactly_ like him, but he pouted more, so she reached out and put her arm through his, squeezing it, "Still...my science geeky thief."

He beamed at that, "My beautiful ginger psychic," he kissed her temple as Martha smiled at them.

"I really need to find a man," Martha murmured, before her eyes widened, absolutely NOT having wanted THAT to slip out like that.

Angel laughed, "Find a Smith," she told her, reaching out to squeeze Martha's hand, not wanting her to feel embarrassed about it, "Trust me, for us Joneses...it's _gotta_ be a Smith," she turned and looked up at the Doctor, "I said it once, I'll say it again, Smith and Jones, the perfect pair."

The Doctor nodded, gazing down at her softly, his arms wrapping around her, "Never argue with a psychic," he said sagely.

Martha shook her head with a smile, "I'll keep that in mind," she promised.

~8~

"Your father's caused me enough heartache already with his menopause and his trophy girlfriend," Martha's mother muttered as she walked into the reception with her arm linked with Leo's.

"Yeah, mum, I know," he sighed, repeating those words for what must have been the 100th time just in the last hour, "It's just something he said last night."

"Martha!" she waved, spotting her.

Martha turned around from where she had been watching Angel and the Doctor dancing with each other on a makeshift dance floor, the two of them swaying, their eyes closed, holding each other, the Doctor's chin resting against Angel's temple as his hand absently stroked up and down her bare back, making Angel smile as they moved. The music wasn't all _that_ slow, but the two didn't seem to mind and Martha couldn't help but feel the Doctor was definitely setting the bar for Mates, or whatever they were, with how well he treated Angel. If she could only find someone who was even _half_ the man the Doctor was...she'd be a VERY happy woman.

But she shook herself from those thoughts when she saw her mother and smiled, "Mum!" she ran forward, hugging her as like she hadn't seen her in _ages_ as Angel and the Doctor looked over and smiled at the reunion.

"Oh," her mother hugged her back, a bit surprised, but pleased, "Alright, what's the occasion?"

"What do you mean? I'm just pleased to see you, that's all."

"You saw me last night."

"I know. I just…miss you. You're looking good, Leo."

"Yeah," he nodded, "If anyone asks me to fetch 'em a drink, I'll swing for him."

Martha saw her mother glance at the Doctor and Angel behind her as they stepped up to join her, "You disappeared last night," she remarked.

"I just...went home," Martha supplied.

"On your own?"

"These are friends of mine, Angel and the Doctor."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Jones," Angel smiled, shaking Mrs. Jones's hand, "Leo," before turning to him as well.

"Doctor what?" Mrs. Jones eyed the Doctor.

"No, it's just the Doctor," Martha said, "We've been doing some work together."

"Yeah, alright," the Doctor shook Mrs. Jones's hand as well, "Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Jones. Heard a lot about you."

"Have you?" she raised an eyebrow, "What have you heard then?"

"Oh, you know, that you're...Martha's mother and…um…no, actually, that's…that's about it. We haven't had much time to chat, you know, been busy."

"Busy? Doing _what_ , exactly?"

"Oh…you know…stuff…" he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"That _didn't_ help," Angel joked, wrapping her arm around him as he put his arm around her.

"Yeah, I know," he muttered, that simple action of being so comfortable around Angel, of how his gaze just drifted to her and _stayed_ there, seemed to assuage Mrs. Jones's suspicions, if only a bit.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" professor Lazarus called, tapping on a glass to draw their attention, "I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I'm going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you'll awake to a world which will be changed forever," he turned around and stepped into the cabinet.

Two female technicians started the machine from a bank of instruments off to the side. There was a high-pitched whir and a bright blue light emitted from the cabinet as the four pillars began to spin individually, creating a force field. They then began to rotate around each other, going faster and faster, making the light brighter and brighter...

"Something's wrong," Angel said, staring straight into the light, "Something isn't right…"

'... _That means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns_...'

What? He did _what_?!

'... _Have you see Lazarus or Tish anywhere?_...'

Why did Martha sound so frantic? So scared?

... _a creature looking more like a cross between a human skeleton and a scorpion, reared up_...

Angel gasped at the horrible sight, just as the warning alarms went off.

"It's overloading!" the Doctor yelled.

The technicians tried to stop it but the panel exploded, short circuiting. The Doctor rushed over, jumping over the desk and turning the sonic at the controls.

"Somebody stop him!" Lazarus's backer cried, "Get him away from those controls!"

"If this thing goes off, it'll take the whole building with it!" the Doctor yelled back at her, his hearts racing at the reminder that his Mate was IN the building, "Is that what you want?" he tried the sonic on another panel but it didn't work. He reached over to the main wires and yanked them out. The cabinet, thankfully, slowed down, stopping spinning. Martha rushed forward, despite Angel trying to hold her back, and over to the door, "Get it open!"

Martha pulled the door open, smoke coming out, as Lazarus emerged, 40 years younger. The photographers went wild, snapping away, as Martha and the Doctor looked on, amazed, Angel's eyes, though, widened in _horror_.

Lazarus smiled at them, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus. I am 76 years old and I am reborn!"

Angel shook her head and frantically backed away through the cheering crowd as though trying to get as _far_ away from Lazarus as possible. The Doctor frowned, seeing it, and ran after her, Martha following, "Angel!" he called, managing to grab hold of her arm on the other side of the crowd, "What is it? What's happened?"

"It's all _wrong_ ," she said, shaking her head quickly and looking at Lazarus, "HE'S wrong. I…I can't even _look_ at him…he's just…he's…"

He quickly pulled her to him, seeing her shaken up, _badly_. He had _no idea_ what had happened to Lazarus or what _might_ happen because of it, but if it scared Angel _that_ badly…it _couldn't_ be good.

~8~

People actually stood in line for an opportunity to take a picture with Lazarus while Angel and the Doctor stood near the machine. The Doctor was examining it while Martha had her arm around the girl, who seemed calmer than she was before, though still had her eyes on Lazarus as though expecting him to explode.

"It _can't_ be the same guy," Martha remarked, "It's impossible. It must be a trick."

"Oh, it's not a trick," the Doctor sighed, "I wish it were."

"What just happened, then?"

"He changed everything that it means to be _human_ ," Angel replied quietly, her stomach churning as she watched the man.

There was a _terrible_ pit in her stomach that told her he was _so far_ from _human_ right now that...she just _couldn't_...she wanted to leave, now, she wanted to run away but...there were _so many_ people there. So many _innocent humans_ who might be hurt if her fears were confirmed, that he was that horrible creature she'd seen in her vision.

She couldn't abandon them, no matter what.

~8~

Lazarus's partner walked over to him as he spoke with some guests, "Excuse me," she smiled at them pulling him away, "That was the most astonishing thing I've _ever_ seen. Look at you!"

"This is only the beginning," he smiled at her, "We're not just making history, we're shaping the future too."

"Think of the _money_ we'll make. People will sell their _souls_ to be transformed like that. And I'll be first in line," Lazarus cracked his neck in pain and gasped before snatching a tray of hors d'oeuvres off a passing waiter, shoveling one after another into his mouth as she watched, aghast, "Richard!"

"I'm _famished_!"

"Energy deficit," the Doctor remarked as he walked over with Angel and Martha, though the two women stood a bit back for Angel's sake, "Always happens with this kind of process."

"You speak as if you see this every day, Mr.…"

"Doctor. And, well, no, not _every_ day, but I have _some_ experience in this kind of transformation."

"That's not possible."

"Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance. That's…that's _inspired_."

"You understand the theory, then?"

"Enough to know that you couldn't possibly have allowed for all the variables."

"No experiment is entirely without risk," he waved off his concern.

"That thing nearly exploded!" the Doctor snapped now, seeing how flippant the man was with the safety of the lives around him, of his _Mate's_ life, "You might as well have stepped into a blender!"

"You're not qualified to comment," his partner said snootily.

"If he hadn't stopped that machine...it _would_ have exploded," Angel took just a half step closer.

"Then I thank you, Doctor," Lazarus turned to the man, "But that's a simple engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was _supposed_ to happen. No more, no less."

"You've no way of _knowing_ that until you've run proper tests," Martha shook her head.

Lazarus chuckled, holding out his arms, "Look at me! You can see what happened. I'm all the proof you need."

"This device will be properly certified before we start to operate commercially," his partner added.

"Commercially?!" Martha gaped, "You are _joking_. That'll cause chaos."

"Not chaos," he shook his head, " _Change_. A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve."

"No," Angel shook her head at him sadly, "It's not about improving to you is it? Just how much longer your clients can live for."

"A lot longer," he answered, nodding his head, imagining it, "Perhaps indefinitely."

"Everything dies. Everything, _all things_ , must die at some point."

"Richard, we have things to discuss," his partner reminded him, heading off, "Upstairs."

"Goodbye, Doctor, ladies," Lazarus smiled, moving to follow as Angel stepped back, "In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you were," he reached out to take Martha's hand, kissing the back of it before leaving.

"Ooh, he's out of his depth," the Doctor sighed, "No idea of the damage he might have done."

"Not _might_ have," Angel watched him go, crossing her arms, uneasy.

"So what do we do now?" Martha asked.

"Now…well, this building must be full of laboratories," the Doctor looked around, "I say we do our own tests."

Martha held up her hand, "Lucky I've just collected a DNA sample then, isn't it?"

"Oh, Martha Jones, you're a star!" he beamed.

"I _told_ you she was good!" Angel linked her arms with Martha's un-Lazarus DNA-ed arm, now in a much better mood as the professor was gone.

~8~

Lazarus stood with his partner in his office, sipping scotch and looking out at London, "I grew up over there," he pointed, "Tiny flat above a butcher's shop."

"It'll have a blue plaque soon," she remarked, "'Richard Lazarus lived here.'"

"It's gone. Destroyed in the war. The bombing."

"Of course."

"1940. D'you remember? Night after night. Explosions. Guns. Firestorm."

"My parents had sent me to the country by then."

"When the sirens went, we'd go to the cathedral there. We used to shelter in the crypt…the living cowering among the dead."

"But look at what you've built here, now. You've laid the foundations for an empire. An empire we can rule together," she reached up and pulled him down for a kiss, when he pulled away, exhaling sharply, "Well, what's wrong?"

He wiped his lips with his hand and chuckled, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at her reflection in the window, " _Look_ at yourself woman."

She pushed his hand away and glared at him.

~8~

Martha and Angel sat on stools in a lab, looking at the results of the DNA test on the computer, as the Doctor leaned over them, standing between them, "Amazing," the Doctor breathed.

"What?" Martha looked at him.

"Lazarus's DNA."

Angel frowned, "I can't see anything different."

"Look at it!" he pointed, just as the image flickered.

"Oh my God!" Martha gasped.

"Tell me that _didn't_ just _change_ ," Angel frowned, her hearts starting to race at the sight, at all the horrible things it could mean.

"But it _can't_ have!"

"But it _did_ ," the Doctor nodded solemnly.

"It's _impossible_."

"And that's two impossible things we've seen tonight," the Doctor smiled, "Don't you love it when that happens?"

"That means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns."

"Hypersonic sound waves to destabilize the cell structure then a mutagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands..." he trailed off, seeing both girls staring at him, "Basically, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate."

"But they're still mutating now," Martha commented, watching as the screen blipped _again_.

"He missed something, didn't he?" Angel looked up at the Doctor as he nodded again, "There's something in his DNA that activated because of those waves," she shook her head as it changed another time, "I don't think he'll be able to stabilize. It's like..." she blinked, "Something's trying to _change_ him."

"Change him into _what_?"

"I dunno but I think we need to find out," the Doctor nodded, stepping back.

"That woman said they were going upstairs."

"Let's go!" the Doctor shouted as they rushed from the lab.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww...I can't help but wonder...if Angel had THAT reaction to Lazarus being just...wrong...how will she deal with Jack? :(
> 
> But yay! Did you LOVE the Doctor's reaction to the dress? Lol, I loved writing it :)


	22. The Lazarus Experiment: Hiding

"It's _me_ who made this all possible," Lazarus's partner glared at him, offended by his change of affections. Of course, in the back of her mind, she knew he was the sort of man who preferred the company of the young, she'd seen how he acted around that Tish girl, how captivated he'd been by her. He hadn't looked at HER like that in too long a time. It both irritated and...hurt her...that he would turn on her, turn away from her, simply because SHE was 'old' while HE was 'young.' She shook her head at him and started to pace behind him as he looked out the window, "This is _my_ triumph, and I will _not_ be denied, not by you, not after everything I've done here!"

"You backed me because you saw a profit," he countered, rolling his eyes at her dramatics, if the woman hadn't been providing most of the money for his work he would have probably strangled her ages ago out of simple annoyance, "Your concern was financial."

"Well! You want the money as much as I do. We had a plan," Lazarus closed his eyes and cracked his neck, "When the device is ready, I'll be rejuvenated, too. We could be rich and young and together!"

"You think I'd water _another_ lifetime on you?" he sneered.

"Did that process make you even more cruel?" she spat back at him. He'd always been a monster to her, never hit her, but was just as harsh in his words, it seemed now the inner monster was coming out much more as his pride and arrogance grew.

"No, my love. That I learnt from _you_. You have a gift for it."

"Then you know that I'll protect my involvement in the project," she stuck her nose up and turned, heading for the lift, "I'm sure Mr. Saxon will be interested…" Lazarus groaned in pain as the cracking in his body became more noticeable, she turned at the noise, "What's going on?"

Lazarus gasped, "It must just be…ah!" he jerked.

"What is it?"

"I'll be fine in a moment," he groaned, "It's probably just a cramp," he smiled at her reassuringly before gasping and falling to the floor.

"Oh!" she ran to his side, their argument forgotten, "Richard!" he began jerking and convulsing, "Is it some sort of seizure? What should I do? I don't understand what's happening!"

Lazarus screamed as the bones of his body ripped out the back of his suit, horrifying her. There was a growling and the woman screamed when a scorpion-like tail stabbed her.

~8~

In the lift, Angel shivered violently.

~8~

"Tish!" Mrs. Jones called her over, "Have you seen Martha and those two others she was with anywhere?"

"Not since the demonstration," Tish shook her head, "The girl, Angel I think her name was, seemed a bit overwhelmed, they probably went out to get some air or something."

"Do you know anything about them?" her mother cut in, missing Tish's concerned look as she turned to glance at the doors that would lead to small patio spaces, "Has she ever mentioned them before?"

"Not to me," she looked back at her mother.

"The way she followed them…"

"She's a doctor. She was just doing her job," she glanced at the doors again, "I hope Angel's ok though, she seemed really freaked out by the professor..."

"She's not a doctor _yet_. Never will be, if she doesn't stay focused."

"Look, she's found some friends," Leo rolled his eyes at his mother's yapping, "So what?"

He thought the Doctor and Angel were alright. Martha clearly liked them and she was an excellent judge of character. For them to be as close to Martha as they obviously were, having known each other for such a short amount of time...well, he assumed it was short, HE'D never met them before...they must have been special.

"There's something going on, Leo, I can feel it," and with that, Mrs. Jones turned back to looking around the room for her wayward daughter.

~8~

The lift opened and Lazarus stepped out wearing a new suit as his old one had been...rather unfortunately dirtied. He twisted his neck, cracking it, and turned to see Tish. He stepped over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Leticia Jones. I'd recognize the smell of that soap anywhere."

"Professor," she smiled up at him, far more at ease around him now, actually looking at him with a bit of a blush.

"I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen, you'll have to excuse me while I take care of Leticia here," he said to the guests she had been speaking to, "I've been neglecting her," he smiled at her as he led her away, the girl letting him guide her.

~8~

The Doctor, Angel, and Martha quickly got out of the lift and moved into Lazarus's office. The Doctor hitting the lights on.

"This is his office, alright," Martha looked around.

"So, where is he?" the Doctor asked as Angel stepped in a bit more.

"Dunno," Martha shook her head, "Let's try back at the re…ception…" she trailed off, seeing Angel stop in the middle of the room, staring at something with wide eyes and a horrified expression. She stepped next to the girl, following her gaze to see a pair of feet sticking out from behind the desk. The girls rushed forward to see the skeletal bones wearing high heels were connected to the remains of Lazarus's partner, "Is that Lady Thaw?"

"Used to be," the Doctor knelt down beside the husk as did Martha, Angel just standing close to him, "Now it's just a shell. Had all the life energy drained out. Like squeezing the juice out of an orange."

Angel grimaced, "There goes me ever drinking orange juice again," she shuddered at the thought.

The Doctor just reached over and lightly took her hand as it hung beside her, pressing a kiss to the back of it in comfort. She smiled at him and tugged her hand away gently to run in through his hair a moment, making him close his eyes at he sensation.

"Lazarus," Martha said, pulling the Doctor out of the moment and back to the present matter at hand.

"Could be," he nodded, frowing a little as Angel pulled her hand away from his hair.

"So he's changed already."

"Not necessarily. You saw the DNA. It was fluctuating. The process must demand energy. This might not have been enough."

"So he might do this again?"

"No…" Angel shook her head, the pit dropping into her stomach again, the horrible creeping sensation rising in her, "Not might… _will_ …" they looked up at her as she blinked, her mind finally connecting the dots as to WHY Martha had sounded so frantic in her 'vision,' her eyes widened, "Tish!" she shouted, rushing towards the lift.

Martha jumped up and raced off with her, the Doctor following close behind. A moment after their doors closed...another set opened and out walked Tish and Lazarus.

"You seem very young to have such a responsible position," Lazarus commented, his formerly discomforting gaze locked on her, "Have you much experience?"

"Not really," she admitted, blushing even more seeing his attention so fully on her, "But the interview panel thought I had all the necessary attributes."

"How perceptive of them."

She chuckled, "So where are you taking me?"

"Up to the roof. It's a lovely evening. I thought I'd show you the view. It's extraordinary."

"Like a lot of things around here, then," she smiled at him coyly, her meaning clear.

He grinned at the praise, motioning for her to go ahead, up the stairs, as he cracked his neck following, the girl none-the-wiser about the danger she was stepping into.

~8~

The trio ran back into reception, looking around for Lazarus or Tish, "I can't see them," Martha cried, growing frantic at the thought her sister could be in danger.

Angel had explained the vision she'd seen in the lift on the way back down but then...she'd cut herself off. The Doctor had looked at her, she'd looked at him, they'd shared a look, and suddenly the Doctor's eyes widened and he soniced the lift to go faster. That did absolutely _nothing_ to calm Martha's nerves. She knew that the Time Lords could speak telepathically, Angel had explained it after New New York, she'd been curious how Angel had known what the Macra were through the thick fog. Now she probably would have thought it was the girl's ESP, but Angel had just said that she and the Doctor shared a mental bond, one that allowed them to read the other's mind. Whatever had happened in the lift, she could bet that Angel had shown him something about the future, she'd told them that as well after Old New York, how she'd _seen_ the Dalek-Humans dying.

It had been odd though, how the Dalek-Humans survived. But Angel had said that she'd gotten that 'vision,' her first _true_ vision of the future _before_ the Doctor had stepped onto the mast. They assumed she had seen what would have happened before the Doctor had altered the Dalek-Humans and that, whatever the Doctor had done, the hybrids had gotten more of him than they thought.

But still...Angel had shown him _something_ , and it had to be terrible for the Doctor to look so startled. And that meant that the 'something terrible' was out there, right now, with her _sister_!

"He can't be far," the Doctor said, sprinting off with Angel as the girl struggled to try and sense the girl, "Keep looking."

"Hey, you alright, Marth?" Leo walked over, "I think mum wants to talk to you."

"Have you see Lazarus or Tish anywhere?" Martha asked him quickly, scared.

"Yeah. He was getting cozy with Tish a couple of minutes ago."

"Ah, Doctor!" Mrs. Jones called, walking over to them as the Doctor and Angel joined Martha again.

"Leo, do you know where they went?" Angel asked Leo. She'd been trying to force a 'feeling' to find Tish but...it just wasn't working. She knew the girl was there, in the building, she could sense THAT at least, but as for where...it was hard, it was like her own instincts were telling her NOT to find Lazarus and, as a result, it was keeping her from finding him. And she hated that, because it also meant it was keeping her from finding and helping Tish as well.

"Upstairs I think, why?" he shook his head.

"Doctor…" Mrs. Jones began, but the Doctor just rushed past her, pulling Angel along, knocking Mrs. Jones's drink onto her arm.

"Sorry!" Angel called as she was pulled away.

Mrs. Jones just glared after them, "I'm _speaking_ to you!"

Martha followed them, calling back to her mother, "Not now mum!"

Mrs. Jones huffed before heading over to a table to get a napkin, wiping her arm, when a man walked over to her, "I think you need one of these," he handed her a fresh glass of champagne.

"Thank you," she smiled, taking it, "That's very kind of you."

"Do you know that man?"

"No."

"What about the woman? That ginger girl?"

She shook her head, sighing, "They're friends of my daughter apparently. Though I'VE never heard of them before."

"Perhaps she should choose her friends more carefully," the man said cryptically before walking off, leaving Mrs. Jones frowning after him, concerned as to what he meant.

~8~

The trio dashed into Lazarus's office once more, "Where are they?" Martha turned around, looking everywhere for her sister.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic, "Fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature. I might be able to pick it up…"

Angel looked up slowly, her stomach churning and she knew...the roof...she DIDN'T want to go anywhere near it so...

The Doctor spun around in a circle, the beeping increasing as he started to lift it up, "Got him!"

"Where?" Martha looked at him. The Doctor just pointed the sonic right at the ceiling as it beeped rapidly, "But this is the top floor! The roof!"

They bolted for the stairs, the Doctor taking Angel's hand, sensing her unease and unwillingness to have to go up there, but knowing she needed to, for Martha.

~8~

Tish stood beside Lazarus on the roof, just looking at the beauty of London at night, "That clock tower's beautiful all lit up like that," she commented.

"It's Southwark Cathedral," he said, "One of the oldest churches in London. Been around longer than I have."

"Well, you're looking pretty good for your age," she nudged him playfully.

"Thank you," he grinned smugly.

"Can I?" she reached out a hand to his face tentatively.

"Of course," he nodded.

She smiled, running the back of her hand gently along his cheek as he turned into the caress, "Still can't take it in," she breathed.

"I'm still adjusting myself. I've been working toward it for too many years, it's hard to believe the moment's finally arrived."

"And is it like you expected?" she smiled.

"I find that nothing's ever exactly like you expect. There's always something to surprise you. 'Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act…'"

"'Falls the shadow,'" the Doctor finished, stepping up with Martha and Angel as Lazarus turned to see them, Angel taking just a small step back, shaking a bit at the man's gaze.

She could feel it now, with every beat of her heart, just how WRONG he was. How far from human he'd become despite how he looked at the moment. She glanced at Tish and could just tell she had to get the girl away from him, she _had_ to...he wasn't safe.

"So the mysterious Doctor knows his Eliot. I'm impressed."

"Martha, what are you _doing_ here?" Tish frowned.

"Tish, get away from him," Martha said cautiously, her eyes on Lazarus as were Angel's.

"What?! Don't tell me what to do."

"Then I'll ask you," Angel called to Tish, "Please, Tish, please just...come over here."

Tish frowned, eyeing the woman, a bit startled she actually HAD asked her but not wanting to step away, not while she didn't know why she was being asked to.

"I wouldn't have thought you had time for poetry, Lazarus, what with you being busy defying the laws of nature and all," the Doctor remarked.

"You're right, Doctor," he smiled, "One lifetime's been too short for me to do everything I'd like. How much more would I get done in two or three or four?"

"That's not how it works," Angel breathed, blinking as she forced herself to stare at the man, no matter how difficult it was just to _look_ at him, "There are people who can live fuller lives by the time they're 20 than others can reaching 80. It isn't the _time_ that matters...it's the _person_ using it."

"But if it's the _right_ person, what a _gift_ that would be."

"But it could be a _curse_ as well," Angel shook her head, looking at him with pity, "Can't you see what you've _done_ to yourself, what you've _become_?"

"Who are _you_ to judge _me_?" he spat at her, glaring, making the Doctor take a protective step in front of her.

"Over here, Tish," Martha gestured for her sister to come.

"You have to spoil _everything_ , don't you?" Tish remarked, but, to Martha's relief, began walking over, " _Every_ time I find someone nice, you have to go and find fault..."

Martha's eyes widened as Lazarus fell to the ground, having another attack, "Tish, he's a monster!"

"I know the age thing's a bit freaky, but it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones," she shrugged.

But then a growling sound rose from behind her.

She slowly turned her head to see Lazarus, now a creature looking more like a cross between a human skeleton and a scorpion, reared up at them, roaring, snarling, a crazed look in his eyes, no flicker of humanity left in them.

"Run!" the Doctor yelled, grabbing Angel's hand as they all turned and ran inside, the Doctor sealing the lock on the door with his sonic as Martha ran to the lift.

"Are you ok?" Martha asked her sister as she pushed the button for it.

"No time!" Angel shouted, running past them and heading to the stairs, "Security breach! Lockdown! Lifts are offline!"

"What…" Tish shook her head.

And then the security alarms blared, "Security breach," the speakers called, "Security breach. Security beach."

"How did she..." Tish stared at her.

"Come on!" Angel called again, jolting them all into action as they ran after her, following her down the stairs.

~8~

No one in the reception area had any idea what was going on as they stood there, looking around at the alarms, not even thinking to at least _try_ to make for the exits.

~8~

"What's happening?" Martha called as they ran down the stairs.

"Uh, an intrusion," Tish shouted over the noise, "It triggers a security lockdown. Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts. Seals the exits."

Martha shook her head, "Angel, I bloody love you right now!" she told the ginger, her mind already going to what could have happened to them if they had waited up there for the lifts...because they could hear thudding as Lazarus pounded away at the doors, all of them knowing it would only be a matter of time before he'd broken in.

"He must be breaking through that door," the Doctor guessed, hearing the thumps.

There was a crash a few floors above them.

"He's inside!" Angel gasped.

"Haven't got much time!" the Doctor agreed as they ran down the last few flights.

~8~

The group ran into the reception area, "Tish!" the Doctor looked at her, "Is there another way out of here?"

"There's an exit in the corner, but it'll be locked now," Tish said.

The Doctor gave Martha his sonic, "Martha, setting 54. Hurry," Martha rushed off with Tish as the Doctor hopped up onto the steps to Lazarus's machine, "Listen to me! You people are in serious danger! You need to get out of here right now!"

"Don't be ridiculous," a wealthy woman scoffed, "The biggest danger here is choking on an _olive_."

As though hearing her words, glass shattered as Lazarus the Scorpion appeared on the landing above them, jumping down into reception. Everyone scrambled for the exits _now_ as Martha and Tish rushed to open them.

"Mum, get back!" Leo shouted, trying to usher his mother away with the crowd, before he was hit in the back by a table Lazarus sent flying.

"Leo!" his mother shrieked.

"Over here!" Martha called, getting the door open, her eyes wide as she glanced back to see her brother fall, "This way! Everyone downstairs now! Hurry!"

Lazarus moved in on the wealthy woman as she just _stood_ there, frozen in shock.

"No!" the Doctor cried, "Get away from her!"

Lazarus raised his tail and launched it at the woman, fully intent to suck the life out of her as he had done Lady Thaw...

When the woman was tackled out of the way by Angel, narrowly missing the tail herself. Lazarus roared as Angel got up and ran behind him, making him turn, knowing he'd want revenge on her for the lost hunt, managing to draw his attention away long enough for Mrs. Jones to rouse Leo.

"Lazarus!" the Doctor joined Angel in holding his attention, running to her side, "Leave them alone!"

Martha rushed over to help her mother and Leo, "Martha!" she cried.

"C'mon, stay with me," Martha mumbled to Leo as they managed to get him out.

"What's the point if you can't control it?" the Doctor baited the monster even more, "The mutation's too strong. Killing those people won't help you. You're a fool, a vain old man who thought he could defy nature. Only nature got her own back, didn't she? You're a _joke_ , Lazarus! A footnote in the history of _failure_!"

The Doctor quickly grabbed Angel's hand and fled the reception area, an irate Lazarus following after them.

~8~

"What're the Doctor and Angel doing?" Tish asked as Martha examined Leo.

"They're trying to buy us some time," Martha remarked, "Let's not waste it. Leo, look at me. Let me see your eyes," she looked at him closely before turning to her mother, "He's got concussion. You'll need to help him downstairs," she ran over to an ice bucket and put some cubes in a napkin, handing them to her mother, "This'll keep the swelling down. Go! I'll be right behind you! Tish, move! We need to get out of here!"

She needed to get everyone out as quickly as possible...so she could head back in and help the Doctor and Angel. She knew they'd want her to get the others out first, that's why the Doctor had given her the sonic, and she knew Angel would be _so_ disappointed if she even _thought_ of trying to help _them_ first above the humans. So she needed to hurry, because she couldn't _bear_ the thought of anything happening to the Time Lords.

~8~

The Doctor and Angel ran into a service hall, filled with all sorts of pipes, as they crept through it quietly, "It's no good, Doctor," Lazarus hissed from somewhere, "You can't stop me."

"Is that the same arrogance you had when you _swore_ nothing had gone wrong with your device?" the Doctor remarked.

"The arrogance is _yours_. You can't stand in the way of progress."

"Feeding on innocent people is what YOU call progress?" Angel shook her head, disgusted, "You're completely mad!"

"It is a necessary sacrifice."

"That's not your decision to make," the Doctor countered, when Angel pulled him off down another service hall just as Lazarus crashed through a door after them.

~8~

The crowd ran down the stairs to the main entrance but those doors were locked as well, "We can't get out!" Tish gasped, "We're trapped!"

"There must be an override switch," Martha reasoned, "Where's the security desk? Tish!"

"Right there," she pointed.

Martha ran to the desk and slid over it, checking the panel layout before using the sonic, turning the power on and opening the doors, one step closer to getting back to the Doctor and Angel.

~8~

As the power turned back on the lights in the service hall turned on as well, "Peek-a-boo!" Lazarus chuckled from above them, clinging to the ceiling.

"Don't _look_ , just _run_!" Angel grabbed the Doctor's arm to keep him from looking up at Lazarus and darted down the hall with him.

~8~

"I've got to go back," Martha told her family as she got them outside.

"You _can't_!" her mother gasped, "You _saw_ what that thing did. It'll _kill_ you."

"I don't _care_. I _have_ to go."

"It's _those_ two isn't it? _That's_ what's happened to you. That's why you've changed."

"They were buying us time, Martha," Tish agreed, "Time for you to get out too."

"I'm _not_ leaving them," Martha said, "Angel didn't leave me and I won't leave her!"

"Martha!" her mother shouted, but she just turned and ran back inside.

She _had_ to find Angel, that girl...she'd stayed with her in New New York, in Old New York, and probably would stand by her in the future as well. She _couldn't_ let anything happen to Angel, she owed the woman too much to let her or the Doctor be harmed. She was...

She was her _friend_.

She was actually probably her _best_ friend. She'd never had someone who could cheer her up so quickly, who knew just what to say and...she _knew_...it _wasn't_ because Angel was psychic that she knew what to say, it was just... _her_. She was just so kind and compassionate that she couldn't bear to see others in pain or upset. She just...wanted them to be happy and feel better and that alone was enough to brighten anyone's day. And Angel always had such _faith_ in her, had believed she'd be good and brilliant and spot things when they'd met Shakespeare, had trusted that she would be able to help with the Judoon. She was always there to explain things the Doctor didn't, to make her feel included, to make her feel...like a _companion_.

Angel was her friend, and for that reason alone, she had to help her.

~8~

Angel pulled the Doctor into a lab, the two taking a moment to look around before the Doctor beamed, "Brilliant!" he kissed Angel quickly before he dashed over to a battery on a light fixture, fiddling with it till the wires were exposed. He motioned at the gas jets to Angel, turning them on along with her before ducking down in the back when they heard Lazarus approach.

"More hide-and-seek, Doctor?" the creature called, "How disappointing. Why don't you come out and face me?"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" he stood up with Angel, "Why would I wanna face _that_ when I've got the face of an angel instead?" he somehow managed to turn and wink at Angel while also pulling her out of the room, flicking a switch as they left, causing the room to explode behind them.

"Martha what are you doing here?!" Angel gasped as they ran right into the woman.

"I'm returning this," she held up the sonic, "I thought you might need it."

"How did you…" the Doctor began.

"Are you psychic too?" Angel eyed her.

Martha laughed, "I wish. I heard the explosion. Guessed it was you."

"We blasted Lazarus," the Doctor told her.

"Did you kill him?" she asked, a moment before Lazarus came crashing down the hall.

"I think he's more annoyed really," Angel said before pulling them into a run again.

~8~

Mrs. Jones sat with her son and daughter on the main steps of the labs, not about to leave till they knew Martha was safe, "She'll be alright," Tish promised, "The Doctor, Angel, and her, they'll look out for each other."

"She turned her back on us, went in there with that _thing_ for _them_ ," Mrs. Jones spat.

"They must be _some_ friends," Leo remarked, smiling a bit. Good on Martha to find friends of the sort.

"She just met them!"

"Is you daughter still in there with the Doctor and Angel?" a man asked, coming up to them, the same one who had offered her champagne.

"Do you know them?" Mrs. Jones stood.

"He's dangerous. And she encourages him. There are things you should know..."

"What things?" she eyed him.

The man smirked and leaned in, whispering in her ear, her expression growing more and more tense.

~8~

The trio dashed back into reception, "What now?" Martha gasped, "We've just gone 'round in a circle!"

Angel looked around frantically when her gaze was pulled to the machine as it had been since they'd first entered the labs. But before she could even process why...Lazarus burst in.

She gasped and led them over to the machine, "We need to keep him in here, away from the people..." she opened the door to it, "Get in, quickly!"

They all managed to cram in there, pressed together with almost no space between them, "Are we hiding?"

"No, he knows we're here," the Doctor shook his head, his arm winding around Angel to hold her closer, no matter the situation, life-or-death as it was, _any_ excuse to have her in his arms was one he'd take, "But this is his masterpiece. I'm betting he won't destroy it, not even to get at us."

"But we're _trapped_!"

"Well, yeah, that's a slight problem."

"You mean you don't have a plan?"

"Yes, the plan was to find somewhere to hide."

"Then what?"

"Try to think of another plan," Angel answered, staring at the door, her eyes wide in concern, there really was no reason for Lazarus not to just rip the door open and pull them out.

"In your own time, then," Martha rolled her eyes, listening as Lazarus walked around outside the capsule, seeming to do just as the Doctor had thought, be unwilling to damage his machine in any way.

"Angel," the Doctor called lightly, pulling her attention away from the door and back to him, "Why'd you want to hide in here?"

Angel blinked, as though just realizing SHE had been the one to usher them into the machine, "I'm...not sure..."

"Think," he told her gently, his thumb stroking the skin on her back from where his hand was resting, his other hand, holding hers, squeezing it, "You can do it..."

Angel's face scrunched a moment before she blinked, "Reverse the polarity of the neutron flow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD to put that line in there :) I also really wanted to use this chapter to show the friendship that has grown between Martha and Angel. In the show, I think Martha kept going back in because she 'loved' the Doctor. But here, it's more Angel she's worried about. Angel really has been more accepting and open with Martha than the Doctor has but believe me, he's going to get a firm talking to about that in the next chapter :)


	23. The Lazarus Experiment: Invitation

"What?!" Martha shook her head, having not a _clue_ what on Earth Angel was talking about. Reverse the what of the what flow? Was that even english?

But the Doctor though, just beamed, cheering, "Oh brilliant!" before leaning forward the half an inch that separated him from Angel to plant a firm kiss on her lips, laughing as he pulled away, struggling to pull his hands away from her to reach into his pocket for his sonic.

"Hey!" Martha cried as he nearly elbowed her in the process.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," he pulled it out, "Here we are!"

"What're you gonna do with _that_?"

He grinned and just looked at Angel instead, "I'm in the mood for a jelly baby now."

She laughed, "Well, let's survive this first and then we'll go get some."

He winked at her and slid down to the floor and popping open a panel.

"I still don't understand where that thing came from," Martha shuffled as much to the side as she cood to give him access, "Is it alien?"

"No, for once it's strictly human in origin," he said, sonicing some wires.

"Human?" Martha raised an eyebrow, "How can it be _human_?"

"Probably from dormant genes in Lazarus's DNA. The energy field in this thing must have reactivated them. And it looks like they're becoming dominant."

"So it's a throwback."

"Some option that evolution rejected for you millions of years ago, but the potential is still there. Locked away in your genes, forgotten about until Lazarus unlocked it by mistake."

"It's like Pandora's box."

"Exactly. Nice shoes, by the way," he glanced up at Martha before moving to return his attention to the wires...only for his mouth to run dry as he realized...Angel's legs were right in front of him. The skirt of her dress, while not short, wasn't exactly long as well, and he was now face-to-face with her perfect, at least to him, legs.

"Um, Doctor?" Angel called as he didn't move, "The wires?"

"Right!" he shook his head, swallowing hard as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment at having gotten caught, "Yes."

Martha smirked, despite the deadly situation they were currently in, she HAD to add, "Shake a _leg_ Doctor," laughing as he grumbled under his breath, his cheeks even more red, as Angel looked between them, confused.

~8~

Lazarus moved over to the controls, grinning as he pressed the red button that would start the process, turning to watch the pillars begin to spin individually, the field starting to form, the three trapped inside about to become _just like him_.

~8~

A blue light began to glow around them as Martha looked up at it, alarmed, "Doctor, what's happening?" she asked.

"Sounds like he's switched the machine on," he replied casually...as though he were remarking on the weather outside.

"That's not good, is it?"

"It's not if he doesn't hurry!" Angel said, having to stand on her tippy toes so the Doctor could get the bottom panel open and work on it. It was rather uncomfortable, being wedged to the side of the small box...she didn't like it. It was the perfect example of why the TARDIS was the ultimate box, it was the complete opposite of this thing. Bigger on the inside, warmer, inviting, comfortable, and FAR less dangerous. She nodded to herself as she resolved to give the TARDIS an extra pat when they got back to her.

"Well, I was hoping it was gonna take him a little bit longer to work that out," the Doctor remarked as the pillars around the machine started to spin around it.

"I don't want to hurry you, but…" Martha added.

"I know, I know."

"Hurrying WOULD be better Doctor," Angel agreed.

"Nearly done," he huffed.

"What're you even doin'?" Martha had to ask, still not sure what was going on.

"Trying to set the capsule to reflect energy rather than receive it. Or, as Angel likes to say, 'reverse the polarity of the neutron flow.'"

"Oi!" Angel kicked him a bit, more like a nudge to his leg with her foot as she really couldn't move much, " _You_ said it first!"

"Will that kill him?" Martha frowned.

"When he transforms, he's three times his size, cellular triplication, so he's spreading himself thin," the Doctor murmured.

"We're gonna end up like him, aren't we?"

Angel reached out, able to move her arms a bit more than her legs, and took Martha's hand, squeezing it, "We'll be fine Martha, I promise."

Martha looked over at her, not all to sure she could agree. ESP or wishful thinking...she wasn't sure what Angel was feeling, she could only hope it was the first option.

"Just one more…" the Doctor pulled a wire out and the energy field changed, moving out from the box, knocking Lazarus away.

Angel twitched a bit, startled when she felt the Doctor's hand wrap around the back of her calf as he used her to pull himself up again, fairly certain he'd given her leg just a little extra squeeze and a brush of the hand as well as he stood. The wink he shot her also didn't help her suspicions any but she had little time to think on that as he pushed the door open and jumped out, her and Martha behind him.

"I thought we were gonna go through the blender then," Martha breathed a sigh of relief.

"Really shouldn't take that long just to reverse the polarity," the Doctor looked around, trying to see where Lazarus was, whether he was hiding, whether he'd somehow escaped as they were working, whether he'd been struck by the field, "I must be a bit out of practice."

"Oh..." Angel said softly, a hint of sadness in her voice, a hint of pity.

They looked over to see her staring at the ground a few feet away with a frown on her face and turned. And there he was, Lazarus, lying in human form, naked, on the floor before them.

"Oh God," Martha breathed as she and the Doctor walked over, Angel moving to a fallen table, "He seems so…human again. It's kind of pitiful."

"Eliot saw that, too," the Doctor stared down at the man, "'This is the way the world ends, not with a bang, but with a whimper.'"

Angel walked over to the body, a tablecloth in her hand as she knelt beside him, placing the cloth over him like a shroud, "I'm sorry," she told the man in a whisper.

She pitied him and she felt sad for him as well. He had tried to do something incredible but ended up doing something horrifying. He hadn't done this on purpose, turning into that monster hadn't been his intention, it just...happened. He hadn't been able to control it and had just...lashed out. But, kneeling there, looking at the remains of his human self...he _was_ still human, deep down, and it always hurt to see any of them die.

She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder to see the Doctor beside her, holding out his other hand for hers. She took it and he helped her up, pulling her into his arms in a tight hug as he comforted her for what they'd had to do, and what had happened to Lazarus because of it, placing a gentle kiss on her head.

~8~

Medical services had come to take Lazarus's body away, carrying it out on a gurney and body bag. Martha, Angel and the Doctor watched from the steps, the Doctor's arm around Angel's waist as she leaned on him, frowning as she watched the body go. She didn't know what it was...that pit that had formed in her stomach...it was _still_ there. It should have gone when Lazarus died, but...it was there, even now. And...it was getting worse. Something was wrong...but what?

"She's here!" Tish shouted, running over to pull Martha into a hug, leading her family over with her cries, "Oh, she's alright."

"Doctor…" Angel looked up at him quickly as he turned to her, "Remember how I didn't warn you that Donna was going to slap you?"

"Yeah…" he trailed, eyeing her, not liking where this was going.

"Watch out," she whispered as Mrs. Jones stormed over, Angel taking a step away from him.

"Ah, Mrs. Jones, we still haven't finished out chat," he turned to the woman...only to get slapped in the face.

Angel flinched at the action but...she _had_ warned him this time...

"Keep away from my daughter!" Mrs. Jones threatened, pointing at the both of them with a hard glare, making Angel hold her hands up in surrender as she'd seen the Doctor and other humans do to try and calm someone else.

"Mum, what are you _doing_?!" Martha gasped as the Doctor put his hand to his cheek, staring at the woman wide eyed.

"All their mothers, every time," the Doctor muttered. Angel shook her head at him sadly and stepped closer once more, gently pulling his hand away so she could examine his cheek, already able to see the red forming on it.

"They are _dangerous_!" Mrs. Jones snapped, "I've been told things."

"What are you _talking_ about?" Martha shouted.

Mrs. Jones took Martha by the shoulders, "Look around you! Nothing but death and destruction!"

"This isn't _their_ fault. They _saved_ us, all of us!"

"It was Tish who invited everyone to this thing in the first place," Leo butted in, "I'd say, technically, it's _her_ fault."

Angel looked over sharply in the direction the ambulance had taken off in, "It's not over…"

And then there was a crash.

The Doctor grabbed her hand and ran off, Martha moving to follow when her mother pulled her back, "Leave them!"

Martha just shook her head, yanking her arm back and rushing after them.

"Martha?" Tish frowned, stepping away from her mother, watching Martha run off.

"Not you too?!" Mrs. Jones looked at her younger daughter, gaping at her for how SHE was about to do exactly what she'd been warning Martha NOT to do.

"Sorry," Tish said, following her sister.

Martha was NOT the sort to just run into a dangerous situation without a reason, and her reason clearly was the Doctor and Angel. She wouldn't have followed them if she didn't think they'd need help. And she'd seen what Lazarus was like, up close, she'd been saved by them, she owed them this, her help, in whatever way she could do it. And Martha...she _couldn't_ leave her sister, not when she'd risked her life to come after HER and save her from Lazarus the first time.

Now it was her turn.

~8~

The Doctor, Angel, and Martha stood before the ambulance, the back doors open, the medics nothing but dried out husks lying within, "Lazarus, back from the dead," the Doctor muttered with a sigh, "Should've known, really," he pulled out the sonic and started to search for Lazarus again, able to pick up a trace much faster than the last time as the sonic now had a sense of it already.

"Where's he gone?" Martha frowned, looking around the streets, fearful that Lazarus might have run off into the night, might be about to attack some poor family in the safety of their home...

"That way," the Doctor nodded at the old stone building beside them, "The church."

"Cathedral," Tish cut in, making them turn to see she had run up behind them, "It's Southwark Cathedral. He told me."

They nodded and turned to head inside, proceeding up the nave, the Doctor in front with the screwdriver held out before him, tracking the man, attentive to the fact he might try and jump out at them as his gaze wandered this way and that, looking out for him.

"Do you think he's in here?" Martha whispered, not seeing any real sign of Lazarus save for the sonic's beeping.

"If you were scared and alone, wouldn't you go to a church to feel safe?" Angel pointed out.

"Cathedral," Tish corrected lightly, though seeming more distracted by the fact that Lazarus might be in there with them than truly trying to correct anything.

They walked forward, through the empty cathedral, to an open space behind the altar to see Lazarus sitting there, gasping, a red blanket from the ambulance pulled tight around him, "I came here before," he muttered when he caught sight of them, "A lifetime ago. I thought I was going to die then. In fact, I was sure of it. I sat there, just a child…the sound of planes and bombs outside."

"The Blitz," the Doctor said.

"You've read about it," he looked up.

"We were there actually," Angel told him gently as she stopped coming closer, not wanting to get near them man, the Doctor moving just a step ahead of her, but still beside her, holding her hand tightly, feeling her unease, Tish and Martha off to the side behind them.

"You're too young."

"So are you," the Doctor eyed him.

Lazarus laughed but then gasped in pain, fighting the mutation, "In the morning, the fires had died, and I was still alive. I _swore_ I'd _never_ face death like that again," the Doctor looked over at Angel when he saw her look away from Lazarus and up at the bell tower a moment before following her gaze, thoughtful, Martha watching them intently, _knowing_ they were planning something, "So defenseless. I would arm myself, fight back, defeat it."

"That's what you were trying to do today."

"That's what I _did_ today."

"But all those other people," Angel looked back down at him, forcing herself to really, "All the ones you tried to kill, the ones you DID kill...what about _them_?"

"They were nothing," he sneered, " _I_ changed the course of history."

"What's to say _they_ wouldn't have done the same, if they'd had the chance?" she aruged, swallowing hard, stepping further back from the Doctor, out of his grasp, unable to bear being so near to Lazarus any longer, "History...it's not made by math or science, it's the _people_ who shape events. Everything, all things, must die, and facing that death is all a part of being _human_. I don't understand why you would want to _change_ that, to change something so human..."

"No," he cut in, " _Avoiding_ death. _That's_ being human. It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fiber of being. I'm doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I've simply been more…successful," he groaned, his body shaking as the change tried to force itself up.

" _Look_ at yourself!" the Doctor glared, "You're _mutating_! You've _no_ control over it! You call _that_ a _success_?"

"I call it _progress_. I'm more now that I was. More than just an ordinary human."

"There's _no such thing_ as an _ordinary_ human," Angel said quietly.

"He's gonna change again at any minute," Martha stepped forward, speaking quietly to the Time Lords, though her gaze remained on Lazarus, all too aware that her sister was right behind her, that her sister had been a target of the man in the past.

"We know," the Doctor nodded, glancing up again, "If I can get him up into the bell tower somehow, I've an idea that might work."

"Up there?" Martha eyed the tower's base, her mind starting to race.

Angel looked at Martha, hearing something in her voice, before she winced and closed her eyes a moment...

'… _we've gotta lead him up…_ '

'… _there's nowhere to go! We're trapped…_ '

'… _MARTHA!…_ '

No!

Her eyes flew open as she let out a startled breath of air, her focus on Martha, something...she did something. She was going to do something, she might do something...urg! Tenses! Whatever it was, Martha had been in danger in her 'vision,' that shout was far too terrified to be just concern.

Martha was going to do something...and she _couldn't_ let the girl do it.

She took a breath and glanced over at Martha, Tish, and the Doctor respectively having heard their shouts along with an echo of horribly loud music.

The Doctor, it seemed, hadn't noticed.

Which was just as well, he probably wouldn't like where her thoughts were going right now as she tried to work out what Martha had done...er, would do? She knew she'd only _just_ started to actually _see_ the future, but that would have been rather handy to have happened just then...

"You're so sentimental, Doctor," Lazarus laughed a bit, "Maybe you are older than you look."

"I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one," he turned back to Lazarus, "In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to you. Tired of watching everything turn to dust," he crouched down before the man, "If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you end up alone."

"That's a price worth paying."

"I don't think it is," Angel whispered, looking over at Martha to see her glancing up at the bell tower and the doorway to the staircase that would lead up to it. And then she realized _exactly_ what Martha must have done...would do...

"I will feed soon," Lazarus twitched.

"We're _not_ gonna let that happen," the Doctor told him.

"You've not been able to stop me so far."

"That's only 'cos you haven't faced _me_ ," Angel stepped up before Martha could, trying to think of _anything_ she could say that would provoke the man, she _really_ wasn't good at insulting people, but she had to think of _something_ to get the man focused on her, and _only_ her, "Thought you might fare better against him, wanted to save what little pride you had left. How would you feel to get beat by a girl?"

Lazarus glared at her, snarling, and transformed.

Angel dashed off, him running after her.

"Angel no!" the Doctor cried, lunging after her as he stood, but it was too late, the two were already at the stairs, running up towards the bell tower, "Martha," he turned to her desperately, knowing that what he needed to do to stop Lazarus was down there...as much as he hated that, as much as he wanted to go after Angel, as much as the Mating instinct was telling him to run after Lazarus and stop him...the _only_ thing that _could_ stop him...was the organ.

"I've got her," Martha nodded, dashing off with Tish to help the ginger Time Lady.

"Did you hear that?" Tish gasped as they reached the narrow staircase to hear screaming above.

"He's changed again. We've got to hurry! Angel!"

~8~

The Doctor moved to the middle of the floor, trying to spot his Mate, "Where are you? Angel?!"

Angel popped out of one of the archways of the next floor, "I know!" she shouted down, "To the top!"

He nodded, his hearts racing, his blood rushing through him, his fists clenching as he realized...he'd have to trust her safety to _two humans_ when he saw her take off again.

~8~

Angel glanced behind her to see Lazarus making his way along the passage and ran, thanking Martha silently for selecting flat shoes instead of heels.

~8~

The Doctor ran over to a large pipe organ, sitting down on the bench, pulling out the sonic, "Hypersonic sound waves..." he fiddled with the sonic, nearly dropping it a few times in his frantic actions and shaking hands before he managed to set it and shov it into a slot, pulling out all the stops he could find.

~8~

Angel reached the top of the bell tower, running along a circular walkway with wooden rails to the other end, and looked around. There was no way out and...Lazarus was standing in the doorway, blocking the exit. She quickly jumped to the side as the creature swung his tail down at her.

~8~

The Doctor looked up, hearing a smash, "Better be good acoustic in here," he started to play.

~8~

Lazarus knocked away part of the wall, Angel dodging to the side, when Martha and Tish appeared in the doorway, "Angel!" Martha shouted.

"Martha get back!" she cried, distracted, not wanting the girls to be hurt or become targets...which allowed Lazarus to swing his tail right into her, knocking her over the edge.

"ANGEL!" Martha shrieked, fear lacing her voice as she watched the Time Lady fall.

~8~

The Doctor looked up at the scream, his hearts stopping, and began to play faster, as fast as he could, his mind hissing ' _faster, faster, faster!_ '

~8~

Martha stared in horror as Angel clung to the edge of the walkway, Lazarus looming over her, "Get away from her!" she yelled, distracting him enough to not deal a deadly strike at the woman, but turn his attention on _them_ instead.

~8~

The Doctor pulled the sonic out and reset the power, "Turn this up to 11…" he stuck it back in and started playing again, his gaze over his shoulder at the bottom of the bell tower, not needing to see what notes he hit, it didn't matter, he just needed the noise...

~8~

Tish held her head in agony, trying to cover her ears, as the sound waves from the organ resonated up the tower. Martha winced, forcing herself to watch Angel as Lazarus began to twist in pain, Angel holding on for dear life as Lazarus stumbled over the ledge, thankfully falling _past_ her and not _into_ her as he toppled down to the ground.

~8~

The Doctor stopped, seeing Lazarus landing on the floor before he even heard the crash, the man now returned to human form.

~8~

Martha and Tish ran around the walkway and over to Angel's side, both grabbing an arm and hefting the woman back up, "We've got you," Martha told her, pulling.

"Hold on," Tish cried as they managed to get her back on the walkway, all of them shaking at the too close call.

"Angel?!" the Doctor shouted up to them, knowing Angel was alright in his mind but needing to _hear_ it from her.

"We're fine!" Angel yelled, "We're just fine, all of us!" she looked at Martha and Tish, beaming at them before pulling them into a tight hug, "Thank you," she whispered, holding them close as they wrapped their arms around her as well, clutching to her, all of them panting, before starting to laugh at the thrill of having survived.

~8~

The Doctor knelt by Lazarus's body, closing the man's eyes as the body became old once more, which he knew meant it must really and truly be over. He turned, sensing Angel nearing, feeling her enormous joy even from a distance, and ran over to the stairs, pulling her into a tight hug as she bound down and over to him. He spun her around, holding her closer, before kissing her gently, deeply, pouring all his relief at seeing her alright into the kiss...and the second one...and the third one as well. Still, even after all that time, he never could get enough of kissing her.

"I didn't know you could play," Martha joked, smiling at the sight the pair made, neither of them seeming to remember that she and Tish had been right behind Angel.

The Doctor grinned, pulling away, not even the slightest bit embarrassed he was too happy at the moment, and went to hug her as well, "Oh, well, you know, if you hang around with Beethoven, you're bound to pick a few things up."

"Hmm, especially about playing loud."

"Sorry?" he asked, pretending he couldn't hear her, making Angel smile, she was under the impression that Beethoven had been faking his deafness in part, the Doctor had been known to give quite a few people an earache so it was understandable someone might pretend they couldn't hear so he'd not really 'talk' to them.

Martha just laughed as he moved back to Angel, putting an arm around the girl, pulling her to his side and dropping a kiss to the top of her head, before closing his eyes and just taking a moment to feel his hearts returning to their normal rates.

~8~

Martha stood before the TARDIS in her bedroom, the Doctor and Angel across from her, "Something else that just kind of escalated, then," the Doctor remarked.

"I can see a pattern developing," Martha said, "Don't have to have ESP either," she nudged Angel, "You should take more care in the future. And the past, and whatever other time period you find yourselves in."

"It's good fun, though, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So…what d'you say, one more trip?" the Doctor asked as Angel frowned, seeing he _still_ wasn't getting it and HE was supposed to be the clever one of the two of them.

"No," she shook her head, "Sorry."

"What do you mean?" he frowned, "I thought you liked it."

"I do, but I can't go on like this. 'One more trip.' It's not fair."

"What're you talking about?" he shook his head, seeming genuinely confused.

"I don't want to be just a _passenger_ anymore. Someone you take along for a treat. If _that's_ how you still see me, well, I'd rather stay here."

The Doctor frowned, "Ok, then. If that's what you want..."

"Right. But we've already said goodbye once today so it's really best if you just...go."

The Doctor nodded and actually started to head back into the TARDIS when Angel called, "Give us a moment," before grabbing the Doctor's hand and pulling him into the TARDIS, spinning to face him as soon as she'd shut the doors behind her, "I want Martha to come," she got right to the point.

"Angel," he began, shaking his head, "I don't think I'm read…"

"We can't let Rose rule our lives."

"What?" he breathed, stunned at her remark.

She winced, realizing how that sounded, not at all how she intended, "What I mean is...we can't let what happened to Rose determine how we live our lives. You've had companions _before_ Rose and I just _know_ you'll have companions _after_ her. You need to...well, you need to move on."

"How can you just let go like that?" he shook his head at her, "How can you be so ready to just…replace her! Did you care about Rose at all?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them. He KNEW how much she loved Rose.

"Theta!" she frowned at him, her eyes narrowed in what he might have thought was a glare...actually...it might have been, "I may not have known Rose as _long_ as you did but I like to think that I cared about her _just_ as much. She was like a _sister_ to me, my _little_ sister, my _baby sister_ ," she started tearing up, blinking quickly to try and hold them back, "I lost my real sister, she's dead, and Rose reminded me of her, she was like her in _so many ways_ but I could never replace her with Rose just like no one could replace Rose to us. But I'll tell you what, finding traits in someone that reminds you of all the good times _helps_. We NEED Martha. She's _different_ than Rose, she can help us _both_ move on. We _need_ to be able to know that we CAN move on and that we won't become lost in our grief if we _do_ lose someone else otherwise we'll end up sulking away, living on a cloud somewhere. You know as well as I do they can't always _stay_ with us forever. And who knows what Martha will become to us, but we CAN'T close out everyone who comes our way otherwise we miss out on getting to know fantastic, brilliant people."

The Doctor looked down, taking in every single word.

Angel looked at him a moment before taking a breath, "Am I a replacement for your wife?"

"What?" he looked up sharply, absolutely _stunned_ she would ask that.

"Am I just replacing your wife?"

"Of course not!" he shook his head, stepping over to her and taking her hands.

"Why not?"

"Because I _love_ you. On Gallifrey it was an arranged marriage, we were cordial, that was _as far_ as it went…but I love YOU Nella, _so much_..."

"You see," she said gently, putting a hand on his cheek, "It's _different_ for everyone, _everyone_ is different. Martha isn't Rose and Martha certainly won't take Rose's spot in our hearts, but who's to say she won't carve out her _own_ spot? If she wants to come and she can handle it, we should give _her_ the choice," she waited a moment before adding semi-jokingly, "And besides, I _like_ Martha quite a bit, if _you_ don't take her as a companion...I _will_."

"Why don't you?" he asked her, sensing that she was holding off on asking Martha herself for a reason.

"YOU need this more than I do."

It was why she hadn't asked Donna to be HER companion when they'd met her despite desperately wanting to, Gingers United after all. But the Doctor had just lost Rose, a companion, HIS companion, that he'd had for nearly two years and, though she missed Mickey _terribly_ , the Doctor was hurting more than she was from losing _his_ companion so violently, so suddenly, so unexpectedly. She at least had seen Mickey's temptation at staying in Pete's World coming, knew what he'd likely decide when they'd left that world. Rose had wanted to _stay_ with them, and it had looked like she really _would_ , till it all fell apart.

He'd lost HIS companion.

HE needed a companion right now more than she did.

The Doctor sighed, shaking his head with a little laugh, she was right. She was _always_ right. He really shouldn't be surprised by now, "Alright," he nodded.

"Good," she beamed, making him smile as well, "Now, let's go get your newest companion, shall we?"

He laughed and took her hand, throwing open one of the doors to pop his head out of the TARDIS, "Are you up for the challenge Miss Jones?"

"Am I!" Martha laughed, running over and hugging them, "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" she gave Angel an extra squeeze, _so_ thrilled!

"Well, you were never really _just_ a passenger, were you?" the Doctor finally admitted as he and Angel walked to the controls, the TARDIS disappearing a moment later.

~8~

"Hi, I'm out!" Martha's answer phone picked up only a moment after the blue box had faded, "Leave a message!"

"Martha, it's your mother. Please, phone me back. I'm _begging_ you. I know who this Doctor and that Angel girl _really_ are. I know they're dangerous. You're gonna get yourself _killed_. Please, _trust_ me. This information comes from _Harold Saxon_ himself. You're _not_ safe!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've done that yet with my OCs, having the Time Lady be the one to go up the bell tower first. I had Evy get pulled along with the Doctor and stay at the base, I had the Professor run up AFTER Martha to protect her, so I really think the only option left was to have the Time Lady go first, and with Angel's 'feelings' she definitely knew what Martha was planning to do. Lol, she reminded me of Idris with the tenses :)
> 
> I hope you liked the little 'mini' row between the Doctor and Angel. Not really a fight as Angel really just put him in his place (did you notice the tiny foreshadowing in that long rant of hers? :)), but I wanted to show that she's willing to let the Doctor take the lead on a lot but she won't stand for anyone, not even HIM, treating her friends/family the way he'd been treating Martha, especially not if she was about to become a companion as well :)
> 
> Have to say, I'm actually really excited for 42, given that Angel had that one glimpse of it way back in Smith and Jones :) Have you noticed that her 'visions' seem to be getting further apart from the events? I'm really trying to slowly progress the distance, the farther she can 'see' into the future while also adding a strengthening in terms of actually seeing instead of hearing the future to come. I can only imagine what she'll be able to see in later episodes :)


	24. 42: Warm

The TARDIS was gently moving through the Vortex, just drifting in time, the start of a, hopefully, peaceful adventure. They were heading to Koorhan to go ice skating! Angel was very excited. She and the Doctor had been walking around during Christmas, after the Sycorax, just looking at all the humans celebrating their survival, and she'd spotted some humans ice skating. She'd wanted to try it ever since, but the Doctor had still been recovering from his regeneration and then his fight with the Sycorax leader, she hadn't wanted to tax him. Last Christmas they hadn't even really thought to spend much time on Earth, had it not been for Donna, but still...she'd always wanted to give it a go and Martha had been excited for the suggestion of doing something so normal but on an alien planet.

Which was why Angel was standing around the console, piloting, which may have accounted for the smoothness they were feeling at the moment, while the Doctor flashed the sonic across Martha's phone as the woman watched. He walked around the console, pressing a kiss to Angel's cheek as he passed, grinning when, as he went in for a second kiss, she'd turned her head to give him a peck instead, "There we go!" he cheered, turning back to Martha, "Universal Roaming. Never have to worry about a signal again," he tossed it over to Martha who caught it in one hand.

"No way!" Martha's eyes widened, seeing 'Universal Roaming' really was on her phone's screen, "But it's...too mad! You're telling me I can call _anyone_ , anywhere in space and time on my _mobile_?!"

"Long as you know the area code," he nodded, moving to help Angel, well...moving to stand beside her with a hand on the small of her back, while Martha just stared at the mobile, stunned, "Frequent Fliers' privilege."

She had to smile at that, frequent flier, she was a _companion_ now! _Finally_!

"Go on," the Doctor looked at her, eager, "Try it."

Martha started to call her mother, when Angel called out, "Brace yourselves!"

And then the TARDIS jerked violently, nearly throwing them to the floor had they not grabbed hold of the console and railings at Angel's shout. The Doctor looked over at the monitor, now flashing red, "Distress signal! Locking on!" Angel flipped a switch he was aiming for with his foot, already at work locking the TARDIS onto the call, "Might be a bit of..." there was another violent jolt that, this time, really _did_ send them to the floor before everything grew still. The Doctor sat up and looked at Martha apologetically, "…turbulence. Sorry!" he helped Angel to her feet and tugged her towards the door.

Angel, though, pulled back, turning to help Martha up, checking to make sure she hadn't been hurt by the bump just then, "Come on Martha," she smiled, "Let's take a look!"

Martha grinned as Angel helped her and they both ran to the door the Doctor was leaning out of. They were in some sort of ventilation room, a red heated glow shining within it.

"Whoa!" the Doctor exclaimed, stepping out, "Now _that_ is _hot_!"

"Not as hot as you," Angel countered, making the Doctor beam widely at that.

"Whoa!" Martha gasped as she and Angel followed, now able to feel the heat once they were out of the TARDIS, "It's like a sauna in here!"

Martha turned, ready to open the TARDIS door and toss her jacket inside, when she paused, seeing Angel standing there, absently holding the door open with a hand even as she gazed around the room. Psychic. She laughed, throwing her jacket in before Angel shut the door. Martha had to eye her a moment though, she didn't seem disturbed by the heat despite her thick jumper, before shrugging it off as a perk of being an alien or something.

"Venting systems," the Doctor muttered, examining some equipment, "Working at full pelt. Trying to cool down…" he straightened up, "Uh, wherever it is we are. Well! If you can't stand the heat…" he walked towards a heavy duty door and opened it, stepping out into an area reading 'Area 30,' "Well, that's better…"

Angel nearly smiled...when she turned around as though hearing something moving behind her. She frowned, looking around, she could have _sworn_ she'd heard someone whispering...

' _Burn with me…_ '

She shook her head as the words faded. It was...familiar...but she couldn't place where she'd heard it before. And there was no one there. She didn't think it could be a 'glimpse' of the future, it didn't really _feel_ like the other 'visions' she'd had, but still...it was enough to make her uneasy about it all.

"Oi!" a man shouted, "You three!" they looked over to see a trio, two men and a woman, running down the hall towards them, all looking rather hot, sweating and dirty and even a bit frantic.

"Get out of there!" the woman pointed at the door behind them.

"Seal that door!" the younger of the two men called, "Now!"

The Doctor just frowned, confused, as the two men rushed past him and closed the door behind Martha and Angel.

"Who are you?" the woman eyed them, "What are you doing on my ship?"

"Are you police?"

"Why do you think we're police?" Angel asked, "Did you...call them..." she trailed off, her gaze drifting over to a golden glow coming through a window a few feet behind the crew.

"We got your distress signal," Martha said.

"If this is a ship, why can't I hear any engines?" the Doctor asked.

"It went dead four minutes ago," the woman told him.

"So maybe we should stop _chatting_ and get to engineering," the older man looked at the woman, before wincing at his tone and who he'd been speaking to, "Captain."

"Secure closure active," a computer stated through the speakers above them.

"What?!" the captain turned as there was a loud clank behind her.

"The ship's gone mad," the older man shook his head.

Martha glanced over at Angel, wondering if she might be able to use her ESP to tell them what was wrong, only to see her staring at the glow in the window, fixated on it really.

The Doctor and the crew looked over to see a young woman running down the corridor, heading for them, _just_ managing to avoid the doors slamming shut behind her, "Who activated secure closure?" the woman panted, "I nearly got locked in to Area 27," the door behind her into Area 29 slammed shut, "Who are you?"

"He's the Doctor, she's Angel, and I'm Martha," Martha answered, very distracted by the look on Angel's face, she'd never seen the girl quite so...distracted yet _focused_ before, "Hello..."

Angel stepped past them, Martha following her, concerned, as the girl went to look through a small window on the side of the ship, to find out what the glow was.

"Impact projection," the speakers called, "42 minutes."

"We'll get out of this," the captain turned to the Doctor, "I promise."

"Doctor…" Angel breathed, her voice shaking a bit, her eyes wide as she stared outside.

"42 minutes 'til what?" the Doctor frowned, not liking the tone of the captain's voice, especially not liking how it sounded with his Mate only a few feet away because...it sounded like the woman thought they were in danger.

"Doctor!" Martha yelled, seeing Angel's quiet words weren't reaching him, "Look!" he stepped over and stood between them, looking out the window to see a burning sun far too large, too close to the ship and only getting bigger.

"42 minutes until we crash into the sun," the captain replied.

"It hurts…" Angel whispered, frowning at the sun.

The Doctor took her hand, wanting to comfort her, assuming the 'hurt' was her own, and turned back to the captain, lightly tugging Angel with him, away from the window, "How many crew members onboard?"

"Seven, including us," the captain stated.

Angel frowned, looking back at the sealed doors…the captain had said _seven_ …so _why_ did she feel like it was _eight_?

"We transport cargo across the galaxy," the older man explained, "Everything's automated. We just keep the ship…"

The Doctor nodded, running back to the door they'd come from, "Call the others, I'll get you out!"

He moved to open the door as the younger man called out, "What's he doing?!"

"No!" the captain shouted, "Don't!"

Angel reached forward and pulled the Doctor back just before the heat from the area blasted out at him. The young woman grabbed a breathing apparatus and slammed the door shut.

"But our ship's in there!" the Doctor cried.

"In the vent chamber?" the younger man asked as the woman pulled off the apparatus and looked the gauges.

"It's our lifeboat!"

"It's _lava_ ," the older man countered.

"The temperature's going mad in there!" the young woman read, "Up _3,000 degrees_ in _ten seconds_ , and still rising."

"Channeling the air," the younger man nodded, "The closer we get to the sun, the hotter that room's gonna get."

"We're stuck here?" Martha shook her head.

"So?" the Doctor shrugged, "We fix the engines, we steer the ship away from the sun! Simple! Engineering down here, is it?!" he started running down the corridor, pulling Angel along with him.

"Impact in 40.26."

~8~

The Doctor and Angel burst into the engine room with Martha and the crew to see the entire room in disarray, "Blimey!" the Doctor frowned, "Do you always leave things in such a mess?"

"Oh my God!" the captain gaped.

"What the hell _happened_?!" the older man demanded, walking in. The room was wrecked, wires springing up, casing all torn from the engine, thrown everywhere.

"Oh, it's wrecked," the younger man sighed, looking at the engine.

"Pretty efficiently too," the Doctor muttered.

"Someone knew _exactly_ what to do," Angel agreed, standing there, just looking around the room. She swallowed hard, something was in the ship, something that didn't want them to escape the sun, but...why? What had they done? And who had done _this_?

The Doctor glanced at her, giving pause to her words, understanding them, seeing that she seemed to as well. Someone had _purposefully_ done this to the ship, had destroyed the engine and their chance at escape for some reason, they just had to find out what it was. He shook his head, first he needed to know WHERE they were, so he walked over to the nearest computer terminal, slipping on his specs.

"Where's Korwin?" the captain turned to her crew, "Has anyone heard from him or Ashton?"

"No," the older man shook his head.

"You mean someone did this on purpose?" Martha asked quietly as she turned to look at Angel and the Doctor, having heard Angel as well.

Angel sighed and nodded, "I think so," she reached out to take Martha's hand, knowing that little bit of information probably didn't help comfort her in any way.

"Korwin?" the captain shouted into an intercom system on the wall, "Ashton? Where are you?" no reply, "Korwin, can you answer?!" still no reply, "Where the hell _is_ he? He should be up here!" the captain stepped back.

"Oh!" the Doctor beamed, looking at the computer as the crew rushed about trying to fix everything, "We're in the Torajji system! Lovely!" he looked over at Martha, "You're a long way from home, Martha. Half a Universe away."

"Yeah," Martha sighed, "Feels it."

Angel squeezed her hand, offering her a small smile that Martha had to return. She really didn't know what it was but Angel's smiles were just...well, you couldn't NOT smile back when she gave one to you. It was comforting.

"And...you're still using energy scoops for fusion?" the Doctor asked the captain as he stepped away from the computer.

Angel looked up at that, more alarmed than she knew she should be by the information. Fusion scoops, that...had to do with the sun right? Oh she wished she'd paid more attention in school. She knew _exactly_ how a TARDIS was powered, how it used energy, but anything else...she was lucky she knew what fusion was. But still...something about the sun...it was _different_ , it wasn't a normal sun, but what? What _was_ it?

"Hasn't that been outlawed yet?" the Doctor eyed the crew, seeing them exchange a guilty look.

"We're due to upgrade next docking," the captain said, walking away to the older man, ending THAT conversation, "Scannell, engine report."

Scannell walked over to the computer the Doctor had been at, scanning the engine from it while everyone looked on anxiously. The machine beeped, "No response…" he ran over to the engine.

"What?!"

Scannell shook his head, examining piece of the wires, "They're burnt out. The controls are wrecked. I can't get them back online."

"Oh come on!" the Doctor took off his specs, "Auxiliary engines! Every craft's got auxiliaries!"

"We don't have access from here," the captain shook her head, "The auxiliary controls are in the _front_ of the ship."

"Yeah, with _29 password sealed doors_ between us and them," Scannell reminded them, "You'll _never_ get there in time."

"Can't you override the doors?" Martha wondered.

"No. Sealed closure means what it says. They're all deadlock sealed."

"Which means no sonic…" Angel remarked to the Doctor as she frowned, thinking on that. It would probably be useful if they could find some way to get past a deadlock, given the number of times they seemed to encounter them. Hmm...

" _Nothing's_ any use. We've got _no_ engines, _no_ time, and _no_ chance."

"Oh listen to you!" the Doctor shook his head at them, "Defeated before you've even started! Where's your Dunkirk spirit?!" he turned to address the captain, "Who's got the door passwords?"

"They're randomly generated," the younger man stepped forward, "Reckon I know most of 'em. Sorry. Riley Vashti."

"Then what're you waiting for Riley Vashti, get on it."

"Well, it's a 2-person job," Riley said, stepping back and pulling out a magnetic clamp and a huge backpack, "One it takes to answer the questions, and the other to carry this," he swung the kit onto his back, "The oldest and cheapest security system around, eh captain?"

"Reliable and simple, just like you, eh Riley?" the captain joked back, giving the boy a small smile.

"Try and be helpful, get abuse. Nice!"

Martha walked over and took the clamp from Riley, "I'll help you. Make myself useful."

"It's remotely controlled by computer panel. That's why it needs two," he turned and headed back to where the doors were sealed, Martha following.

"Martha!" Angel called, getting her attention, "Please, be careful yeah?"

Martha smiled at Angel's concern, "You too."

She turned and followed Riley away when a man came over the intercom, "McDonnell? It's Ashton."

The captain turned to the intercom, "Where are you? Is Korwin with you?"

"Get up to the med-center NOW!"

The captain, McDonnell, immediately turned and ran off. The Doctor and Angel exchanged a look before following, running out of the engine room, past Martha and Riley, and after the captain.

"Impact in 34.31."

~8~

In the med-center Korwin was thrashing around in agony on a bed attached to some sort of MRI-like machine, his eyes screwed shut. Another man, Ashton, was standing beside him, trying to restrain him as another woman helped, "Argh!" Korwin groaned, "Stop it!"

"Korwin!" the woman shouted, "It's Abi! Open your eyes, I need to take a look at you!"

The captain burst through the door...well, a plastic sheet hanging in the doorway really...with the Doctor and Angel right behind her, "Korwin! What's happened?! Is he ok?!"

They ran to the foot of the bed, when Angel stopped suddenly, gasping at the sight, "It's burning him," she murmured as the man thrashed.

"Oh God!" Korwin cried, "Help me! It's _burning_ me!"

The Doctor glanced at Angel quickly, storing that information away as well, before getting back to the immediate task, "How long's he been like this?!"

"Ashton just brought him in," Abi said.

The Doctor grabbed the sonic and began to scan Korwin.

"What are you _doing_?!" the captain asked, panicked as the man gave another cry of pain, seemingly in reaction to the sonic.

"Don't get too close," the Doctor warned her, seeing the results, his eyes wide.

The captain just pushed past Ashton to stand at the head of the bed, disregarding the Doctor's words, "Don't be so stupid, that's my husband!"

"And he's just sabotaged our ship!" Ashton shouted.

"What?!"

"He went _mad_. He set the ship to secure closure, then he set the heat pulse to melt the controls."

"No way! He wouldn't _do_ that!"

"I _saw_ it happen, captain."

The Doctor handed Angel the sonic to hold, to look at the results as well, as he leaned forward to try and speak to the man, "Korwin? Korwin, open your eyes for me a second."

"I can't!" the man ground out.

"Yeah, course you can. Go on."

"Don't make me look at you! Please!"

The Doctor frowned and looked over at the sedative dart gun on a tray, he grabbed it, knowing he wouldn't be able to get anywhere, help the man, if he fought them like this every step of the way, "Alright, alright, alright. Just relax," he looked at Abi, nodding at the gun in his hand, "Sedative?"

"Yes," she replied.

He quickly pressed the gun to Korwin's neck and administered it, the man giving one final shout before falling silent and still, asleep though his breathing was labored. The Doctor placed the gun on the tray and turned to lean against the bed, Angel handing the sonic back to read the results again, "Rising body temperature, unusual energy readings…" he looked over at the machine, "Stasis chamber. I do love a good stasis chamber. Keep him sedated in there. Regulate the body temperature," Abi looked at him questioningly but did as he said nonetheless, "And, just for fun, run a bio-scan and tissue profile on a metabolic detail."

"Just doing them now," she muttered.

"Oh, you're good," he nodded, "Anyone else presenting these symptoms?"

"Not so far."

"Well, that's something."

"Will someone tell me what is the matter with him?!" the captain shouted, still standing at the head of the bed.

"Some sort of infection. We'll know more after the test results. Now, Allons-y, back downstairs. Ay! See about those engines. Go," Ashton turned to go but the captain didn't, "Ay! _Go_ ," she hesitated a moment before reluctantly doing as he asked, "Call us if there's news!" the Doctor told Abi before he and Angel headed out as well, "Any questions?"

"Yeah," Abi eyed them, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor!" he grinned.

"I'm the Angel," Angel added, glancing at the chamber, "Abi...keep an eye on him..." she frowned, looking at the man a moment longer before leaving.

Abi shook her head at them, stunned, before turning to run some tests...not even noticing Korwin's hand twitch.

~8~

"Heat shields failing. At 25 percent. Impact in 32.50."

Martha looked up at that announcement as she and Riley reached the first locked door, Riley typing away on a keypad, glancing at Martha who stood by the door, bored, waiting to do what she was supposed to and open the door, "Hurry up, will you?" she asked.

"Alright," he finished typing, "Fix the clamp on!"

Martha lifted the clamp and attached it firmly to the door, holding it there, ready, "What are you typing?"

"Each door's trip code is the answer to a random question set by the crew. Nine tours back, we got drunk, thought 'em up. Reckoning was if we're hijacked, we're the only ones who know all the answers."

"So you type in the right answer…" Martha began, following along.

He tapped the backpack, "This sends an unlock pulse to the clamp. But we only get one chance per door. Get it wrong, the whole system freezes."

"Better not get it wrong then."

"Ok," he said excitedly, shifting to a readout screen where the first question appeared, "Date of SS Pentallian's first flight? That's alright!" he typed in the answer and yelled to Martha, "Go!"

Martha pressed the trigger on the clamp which beeped a few times before the lights turned green and the door opened, "Yes!"

"Only 28 more to go!" Riley laughed as they ran through the door to the next one.

~8~

Angel sat in the engine room, staring at the intercom on the wall as though not really seeing it, just... _staring_...lost in her thoughts, in the feelings swirling inside her at the moment. The whole situation felt...wrong, off, dangerous. It was like...she could just _tell_ that everything that could possibly go wrong...would. And THAT scared her. Usually she always felt a sense of some sort of calm even in the middle of a dangerous situation, because _the Doctor_ was there. But right now...all she felt was ill at ease, like something was trying to sneak up on her but equally like something was trying to _tell_ her something but she just...couldn't hear it.

"Abi, how's Korwin doing?" the Doctor called into the intercom, moving over to it as Scannell continued to try and work on the engine, "Any results from the bio-scan?"

"He's under heavy sedation," Abi answered, "I'm just trying to make sense of this data. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll let you know."

Angel frowned, looking down at her hands for a moment, before she blinked and got up, walking over to the intercom, the Doctor watching her intently, questioningly, but she she didn't even seem to notice as she pressed the button, "Abi, actually, why don't you come to the engine room? Bring the results with you and examine them here?"

"Why? All my equipment is..."

"Please," Angel cut in, worry evident in her voice, "Just...come down here, now."

"Captain?"

She looked over at the captain, who was looking at her as though trying to see why she wanted Abi away from her husband, where she could help him. But then the captain saw it, the expression on Angel's face, one that seemed to be a cross between anxious, concerned, and almost... _knowing_ , a dreadful knowing, "Do as she says," she determined, "Korwin's sedated, he'll be fine for now."

He'd better be fine, nothing had better happen to him when Abi left or she'd kill that girl for suggesting it.

"Right then," Abi sighed, "On my way."

"What was _that_ about?" the Doctor asked Angel quietly as she stepped over to his side, letting out a breath of relief, seeming to the others as though she just wanted to have Abi bring the results for him to look at, but he could tell, even from when she'd been across the room how worried she was about something. He could feel it even stronger when she wrapped her arms around his own, leaning on him. He moved his other arm around her as well, knowing that she wanted comfort.

"I'm not entirely convinced he's _completely_ sedated," she replied, just as quietly, not wanting to alarm the crew when she couldn't back up or explain her 'feelings' to them without them thinking her mad.

He nodded, his own suspicions confirmed. He kissed her gently on the head before hitting a switch on the wall once more, linking up a different comm., "Martha? Riley? How're you doing?"

"Area 29, at the door to 28!" Martha called.

The Doctor pulled on his specs and looked at a readout displaying their location, "You've gotta move faster!"

"We're doing our best!"

"Find the next number in the sequence: 313, 331, 367… _what_?" Riley asked, reading the question aloud.

"You said the crew knew all the answers!"

"The crew's changed since we set the questions."

"You're joking…"

"379!" the Doctor shouted.

"What?!"

"It's a sequence of happy primes. 379."

"Happy _what_?"

"Just _enter_ it!" the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Are you _sure_?" Riley cut in, "We only get _one_ chance!"

"Any number which reduces to one when you take the sum of the square of its digits and you continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number," the Doctor explained, very quickly in his annoyance, "Any number that doesn't, isn't. A happy prime is a number which is both happy and prime, now type it in!" he shook his head and turned to the captain as she stepped down from a ladder, not at all pleased that he was shouting at her crew, "I dunno, talk about dumbing down!" he glanced at Angel, "Don't they teach recreational mathematics anymore?"

Angel shrugged, "I didn't do very well in that class."

"Really?" he frowned, puzzled by that, "But the TARDIS…"

There were certain aspects of the TARDIS that operated on quite advanced mathmatics and she was _brilliant_ at them...seriously, she gave HIM a run for his money when they had to re-input those numbers at times. He'd literally stared at her for a good 20 minutes the last time she'd done it.

"Oh ask me any math question in relation to a TARDIS and I'm golden," she smiled a bit, "But in any other context…" she shook her head.

It was odd, she'd never really been able to connect that way to math, even by trying to imagine a problem as though it were one she were facing in trying to fix a TARDIS, but when she _actually_ _was_ working on the TARDISes...the numbers and answers just seemed to come to her, almost instinctively, but ask her to explain it to anyone else how she'd gotten it and she drew a blank.

There was a buzz as the door lock sounded over the comm., "We're through!" Martha cheered.

"Brilliant," Angel stepped forward again to push the intercom, "Keep going Martha," she paused, when the Doctor stepped over with her. She looked at him, concerned, not sure how to phrase what they both suspected.

The Doctor pulled off his specs and spoke quietly, knowing exactly what Angel was thinking, "And Martha...be careful. There may be something else onboard this ship."

"Any time you wanna unnerve me, feel free!" Martha remarked.

"Will do, thanks," he switched off the comm. and turned to head back to the engine.

Angel glanced at the comm. once more before looking over as Abi stepped into the room. She smiled at the woman before she moved to watch the Doctor help Scannell instead.

"Impact in 30.50."

~8~

Martha looked over at Riley as they stood at the next door, "I can't believe our lives depend on some stupid pub quiz! Is _that_ the next one?"

"Oh, this is a _nightmare_!" Riley remarked, "Classical music. Who had the most pre-download number ones," he frowned, struggling to pronounce the names, "Elvis Pre-sley or The Be-atles? How're we supposed to know _that_?"

~8~

The Doctor looked down at a piece of equipment as the crew stood around, watching him, Abi sitting on the ladder-steps the captain had come down from before, going over the results, "We need a backup in case they don't reach the auxiliary engines in time. Come on! Think! Resources, what have we got?"

"You!" Angel offered.

He beamed at her, "Thanks," and kissed the back of the hand he was holding, "Though I think it's more _you_."

"Me?" she scoffed, this ship wasn't a TARDIS, she didn't have a clue what SHE could do to help.

"My good luck charm eh?" he winked at her.

"Doctor?" Martha interrupted on the comm., "Angel?"

"What is it _now_?" he pouted at his little moment with Angel being interrupted.

"Who had the most number ones, Elvis or the Beatles? That's pre-download."

"Elvis," he said confidently, before, "No! The Beatles! No! Wait! Um…um…" he started slapping the back of his head, as though he might somehow force the information to the surface by doing so, "Argh! What was that remix? Um…I don't know! Angel?"

"I was chained up during both of them," Angel shrugged, not really even able to guess who those two people might be, "Van Statten didn't play music over the speakers. I have no idea who either of them are."

"We're a bit busy!"

"Fine," Martha shot back with a huff, "I'll ask someone else!" and then the comm. switched off.

"Now, where was I? Here comes the sun. No…"

"Resources," Angel reminded him.

"And good luck charms," he winked at her again, before nodding, getting back to task, "So, the power's still working, the generator's going. If we can harness that...ah!"

"Use the generator to jump-start the ship!" the captain's eyes widened as she realized his plan.

"Exactly! At the very _least_ , it'll buy us some more time."

"That…is brilliant."

"I know!" he beamed, "See! Tiny glimmer of hope! Oh I said she was good luck, didn't I?" the Doctor beamed, putting an arm around Angel as he kissed her temple.

"How did _I_ help?" she shook her head, confused as to what she could have possibly done just sitting there, though pleased with his kiss.

"You jump-start my hearts," he told her, sincere, meaning every single word, "Feels like my hearts are racing when you look at me. Feels like the world's a little lighter when you smile. Feels like I'm being shocked in the best way possible every time you kiss me..."

"Well then," she blushed at him bringing up their intimate moments around the others, "I'm glad I helped you figure out how to buy us time."

" _If_ it works," Scannell _had_ to comment.

"Oh, believe me," the captain turned to him, "You're gonna _make_ it work."

Scannell sighed and walked off, dejected, while Ashton, Abi, and the Doctor looked at the captain with respect, "That told him!" the Doctor smirked.

Angel's smile, though, faded as she caught sight of a soft golden glow out of one of the smaller windows, the sun...

"Impact in 29.46."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Abi! I felt so bad for the way she died, and with Angel there I wonder who else will be saved...well...let's just say, she didn't stop at JUST Scooti did she? And she's MUCH stronger now than she was facing the Beast isn't she? All I can say is...next chapter is when it really gets good :)
> 
> Lol, I loved the Doctor's little pout moment when Martha interrupted, and his little thing about Angel being a good luck charm, sweet :)


	25. 42: Hot

"Hello?" Mrs. Jones's voice answered.

"Mum?" Martha's eyes widened as she stood on the ship, surprised the phone had actually worked, though she supposed it shouldn't surprise her much, she'd seen the Doctor and Angel do some VERY amazing things in the time she'd been with them, this should have been nothing, "It's me, it's Martha," she laughed, "Wow!"

"Where are you? Don't you check your messages? I've been calling you."

"Actually, bit busy," she smiled, "Need you to do something for me."

"No. Listen to me. We have to talk about this Doctor and that Angel girl."

"Mum! Please not now! I need you to look something up on the internet!"

"Do it yourself. You've got a computer."

"Oh just _do_ it will you!" she shouted before realizing what she'd done…and laughing a bit, oh she could feel the adrenaline kicking in even now, the time limit, the ridiculous questions, the sun looming ever closer, but still...no reason to shout, "Please."

"When did you get so rude? I'll tell you when. Ever since you met that man."

Martha rolled her eyes, knowing that was where her mother was going with it, "Yes, yes, he's rude, I know, but Angel's sweet and polite so she balances all that out. I'm no more rude now than I was before I met them so can you please just answer a question for me?"

Her mother huffed, "Fine."

"Thank you. I need to know who had more number ones, the Beatles or Elvis?"

"Hang on. The mouse is unplugged," Martha nearly groaned in annoyance, she should have called Leo, "Ok, I'm on. What is this? Pub quiz?"

"Yeah..." she trailed tensely, not really sure how she could explain that she was on a spaceship hurtling towards a sun half a Universe away and probably a bit in the future to her mother who could barely work a computer, "A pub quiz. That's it."

"Using your mobile is cheating."

"Have you found it?!" she really did groan this time, really? Of all times? Her mum picked NOW to talk about cheating on a quiz? Not the time!

"There's over 400,000 results. Give me a minute."

Martha looked up as the ship announced the time left, knowing they didn't have even a minute to spare.

"Impact in 28.50."

~8~

"Doctor," Abi called the Doctor over, looking at the readings with a frown, finally having gotten through them...and then read them again, and a third time, just to make sure what she was seeing was real, "These readings are starting to scare me."

He turned and walked over to her as Angel looked up, "What d'you mean?" he leaned over the side of the ladder's railing to peer down at the results.

"Well," she shook her head, pointing at different things on the sheet, "Korwin's body's changing! His whole biological makeup, it…it's _impossible_."

The Doctor took the scans and had _just_ started to look at them when there was a crash over the comm., "What was _that_?" he asked, looking up and around as though he might spot the thing that made the noise.

Ashton walked over to the comm. and looked at the reading, "It's coming from the med-center."

'… _burn with me…_ '

"He's awake," Angel gasped, her eyes wide, the feeling hitting her now along with the words.

She remembered now, where she'd heard those words before, in the MRI room, with Mrs. Finnegan trying to fry half the Earth. She'd gotten a terrible pain in her head, it seemed...way back then...she'd 'glimpsed' this happening...no wonder she'd been so uneasy ever since stepping off the TARDIS. She'd _known_ this was coming since then. But...what was going to happen now that they were there?

Everyone looked around, stunned, not believing that for a moment. It _had_ to be impossible…Korwin was under heavy sedation wasn't he?

"Stay here!" the Doctor shouted as he grabbed Angel's hand and ran out, "Keep working!"

The captain stopped what she was doing and ran after them, it was _her_ husband after all, she was not about to leave him when he might be in danger or hurt.

"Burn with me…" a growl came over the comms., "Burn with me…"

Angel winced, pressing a hand to her temple as she ran on...

'... _It's your fault_...'

... _the Doctor opened his eyes, glowing golden_...

'... _I'm scared! I'm so scared_...'

She shook her head, her hearts racing at the image, the Doctor, in pain, his eyes glowing like the sun outside. But what had happened?! _How_ had it happened? Why were her visions so disjointed? She never knew enough to really be able to work it out till it was nearly too late, like with Martha and Lazarus, she'd gotten lucky then and...she couldn't help but feel like...she _wouldn't_ now.

The Doctor tugged her arm, jolting her out of her thoughts as she and the captain ran with him towards the med-center, when the Doctor slowed down to see Scannell behind them, "Captain?!" Scannell called.

"I _told_ you to stay in engineering!" the Doctor yelled.

"I only take orders from _one_ person round here."

"Oh, is he always this cheery?"

~8~

"Elvis," Mrs. Jones's voice came back on the line.

Martha looked down at the phone, nearly completely forgetting she was still on it at the sound of the man's growling words over the speakers, "What?!" but then her eyes widened, "Really?" she turned to Riley, "Elvis."

"Burn with me…" the voice echoed as Riley turned to the machine, frantically typing the answer, "Burn. With. Me!"

Martha looked up in terror, when the door opened and they ran into the next room, "Mum, you're a star!"

"Now, we need to have a serious…" her mother began when there was a low guttural shout over the intercom, "What was _that_?"

"I've gotta go," Martha breathed, shutting the phone down, really not sure how to explain THAT one to her mother.

~8~

In the med-center, Korwin, on his knees, growled as a fire shot from his eyes, striking the wall across from him before he shut them and hunched forward, panting. He slowly reached out and pulled a heavy-duty welding helmet from beside him over his head, shutting the protective lens before pushing himself up and walking stiffly out.

~8~

"Doctor, Angel, what were those screams?" Martha's voice called over the comm..

"Concentrate on those doors!" the Doctor shouted as he and the small group ran on, "You've gotta keep moving forward!"

"It'll be alright Martha," Angel added, "Trust me, you'll be just fine."

"Impact in 27.06."

~8~

They rushed past the plastic 'door' to the med-center, looking all around to see Korwin's bed now empty.

"Korwin's gone…" the captain breathed, startled, how had that happened? He'd been sedated!

Scannell turned around to see a large, black scorch mark on the wall, "Oh my God…what is _that_?"

The Doctor slowly walked over to it, touching it.

Angel stared at it, blinking quickly as it kept...changing. It was like a blob one minute but the shape of a woman trying to cower away the next, "It was _supposed_ to be Abi," she realized with a gasp, _knowing_ it was true though. Abi would have _been_ in that room, with Korwin, if she hadn't...she swallowed hard, feeling a bit sick at the thought that Abi would have burned to death, scared, alone, if she had stayed there.

"Burn with me," the Doctor muttered.

"That's what we heard Korwin say," Scannell said, "He was after Abi?"

"What?!" the captain shrieked, "D'you think…no way! Scannell, tell him! Korwin is not a killer! And he can't make...whatever that is," she gestured at the mark, "He's _human_!"

The Doctor seemed to realize he was still holding the scans of Abi's, "His bio-scan results…" he read through them quickly, "Internal temperature, 100 degrees! Body oxygen replaced by hydrogen! Your husband hasn't been infected, he's been overwhelmed!"

"The test results are wrong!" the captain grabbed the scans out of his hand.

"But what _is_ it though? Parasite? Mutagenic virus?"

"It needs a host," Angel murmured, still staring at the blob, "It needs something to live in...something...warm..."

The Doctor frowned, walking over to her, seeing how pale she had gotten, the look on her face, and put an arm around her. He knew that, while she had saved Abi from a painful death, she was thinking about what _could have_ happened if she hadn't sensed it in time, ' _You saved her,_ ' he whispered to her in her mind, nuzzling his nose against the side of her head, ' _Focus on that. She's alive, she's fine. THAT is NOT Abi._ '

He watched her carefully as she nodded and pressed a kiss to her temple, rubbing her arm before turning her away from the mark, taking her hands and looking at her, wanting to test her just a bit, "Can you tell me how it got inside him?" he asked, if she was sensing what was _in_ him...she might be able to say _how_ it was spreading.

She frowned, her face scrunching as she concentrated, closing her eyes, trying to figure out what she was feeling, to feel _more_ of it but...she let out a small breath and opened her eyes, shaking her head, nothing. The Doctor nodded, kissing her forehead for her effort, "We'll figure out what's gotten into him," he murmured, "See if we can't find a way to run some tests and..."

"Stop talking like he's some kind of experiment!" the captain cried, slightly hysterical.

"Where's the ship been?" the Doctor looked at her, turning slightly to put his arm around Angel's waist, holding her beside him, not wanting to leave her side really, not when she was clearly alarmed and worried over the whole situation. He could feel it flowing into him from their contact, though he could see it on her face just as well, "Have you made planet-fall recently?" the captain just looked at him, "Docked with any other vessels? Any kind of external contact at all?"

"What _is_ this? An interrogation?!"

"We've got to stop him before he actually ends up killing someone."

"We're just…a cargo ship," she turned away, distraught.

"Doctor," Angel said softly as she looked up at him, "Give her time," she told him, before stepping away from him to the captain's side, gently putting a hand on the woman's shoulder, "I'm sorry this is happening," she squeezed her shoulder in support, being sincere, "I _really_ am."

The captain nodded, taking a few deep breaths before reaching up to put a hand on Angel's, squeezing it in return, "I'm fine," she nodded, "I need to warn the crew," she turned and walked over to the intercom, Angel moving to join the Doctor as he looked at the black burn mark again, "Everybody listen to me! Something has infected Korwin. We think…we think he may try to kill someone. None of you must go anywhere _near_ him, is that clear?"

"Tell them to come here," Angel said suddenly, pulling her hand away from where she'd touched the mark as though SHE had been burned by it.

"What?" the captain looked at her.

"Please."

The captain hesitated, but glanced at the scorch mark. Somehow the girl had _known_ Abi would be the first victim, she'd _saved_ her by having her come to the engine room…if she was asking for the crew to move _now_ …

"Everyone come to the med-center," she turned back to the comm., "Now! That is an _order_. Drop what you're doing and get here _now_!"

~8~

The young female crewmember paused in her search through a storage cupboard for parts and quickly dashed down the hall back to the engine room, not even noticing Korwin step out into the very same corridor she had just been in only a moment later.

"Understood Captain," Ashton called over the comm., "Erina? You heard her, head out."

"Already on my way," she called back.

"Impact in 24.51."

~8~

The Doctor, Angel, Scannell, and the captain stood in the med-center, waiting for the crew to join them, the Doctor still looking at the results while the captain sat on a crate, Scannell standing close, Angel remaining in front of the scorch mark, staring at it, "Is the infection permanent?" the captain murmured, "Can you cure him?"

"I dunno," the Doctor said seriously as he frowned at the results, trying to work out what was happening there.

"Don't lie to me, Doctor. Eleven years we've been married. We chose this ship together. He keeps me honest. So I don't want false hope."

He nodded to himself, being honest, "The parasite's too aggressive. Your husband's gone. There's no way back. Sorry."

Angel blinked and frowned at that before looking down…maybe not…maybe it _wasn't_...

"Thank you," the captain said, looking down as well but far less thoughtfully than Angel, more solemn.

"Are you…certain nothing happened to provoke this?" the Doctor walked over to her, "Nobody's working on anything secret, 'cos it's _vital_ that you tell me."

"I know every inch of this ship. I know every detail of my crew's lives. There is _nothing_."

The Doctor stared at her harshly, "Then _why_ is this thing so interested in you?"

"I wish I knew…"

"It's in pain," Angel said, reaching out to touch the mark again, resting her hand on it, "And it blames _you_."

"What?" the captain looked up, startled.

Angel blinked, pulling her hand away from the wall to turn and face the woman, "Sorry…" she shook her head, "I don't know where that came from…"

The Doctor frowned and walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her. Her senses had been getting stronger with time. There were some instances where she seemed not only to sense what was coming, but what was happening around them at that very moment. He'd seen it when they'd met Shakespeare, those little words and rhymes she'd been muttering, it had been Lilith casting her spell on Lynley at the same moment. But she hadn't realized it at the time though it seemed she did now.

And if she was right, this creature, whatever it was, wouldn't stop till it had destroyed them all.

Just then Ashton, Erina, and Abi walked in, none of them knowing just _how close_ they'd come to being killed by Korwin.

~8~

Riley and Martha ran over to the door to Area 17, Martha rushing to hold the clamp to it, "Doctor, Angel, we're through to Area 17!" she called over the comm..

"Keep going," the Doctor called back, "You've got to get to Area 1 and reboot those engines."

~8~

In the engine room a lone figure in a welding mask stepped in. He paused, looking around, only to find it empty. He let out a low growl at that before storming over to the engines, seeming partially fixed, and ripping it apart before walking out.

"Heat shield failing. At 20 percent."

~8~

Riley hit the small monitor in the wall, having trouble getting the computer to work, "Come on!" he looked over at Martha, "Everything on this ship is so _cheap_!"

And then they heard a bang.

"Who's there?!"

The banging continued and they put down their tools, slowly creeping forward to see what had followed them. There was smoke filling the room behind them, a figure walking through it, "Is that Korwin?" Martha asked in fear.

"Oh my God…" Riley's eyes widened as Korwin walked towards them, welding mask and all, stiff, tense, not like Korwin at all.

"Burn with me…" Korwin growled as he moved up to open his eye shield.

Martha quickly turned and slapped a button to open a nearby door, "Move!" she shouted, squeezing through the gap as it opened, "Come on!" she entered a small room and cowered in a far corner, Riley following her, punching the keypad to close the door, sliding it shut just before Korwin could make to follow them. Once the door was fully closed they sighed with relief, but gasped when Korwin appeared in the porthole, pounding the door, trying to get in.

Riley pushed another combination of the keypad and another hatch opened next to them, an escape pod, they quickly clambered inside, "What is happening on this ship?!"

"Never mind that," Martha gasped, "Where _are_ we?"

"Airlock sealed," the computer stated before Riley could speak, "Jettison escape pod."

"That doesn't mean us?" Martha turned to Riley, scared and angry. But he just gave her a look before lunging for the internal keypad, "Doctor! Angel!"

"Pod jettison initiated."

Riley frantically typed on the pad while Korwin stood, watching them from outside the pod.

"Doctor!" Martha grabbed the comm. next to him, "Angel! We're stuck in an escape pod off the Area 17 airlock."

~8~

The Doctor and Angel looked up in the med-center at Martha's voice, "Korwin's trying to jettison us! You've gotta help us!"

The Doctor's eyes widened as he headed out.

"Get to the engine room!" Angel shouted to the crew as they ran off.

"Why is this happening?" the captain called.

"Do as she says!" the Doctor cut in, "And stay there! I _mean_ it this time! Jump-start those engines!"

The captain and Scannell exchanged a look before the crew of five dashed off in the opposite direction, to the engine room. They slowed though, seeing a scorch mark on the wall just at the end of the room. And they knew what that meant...

Korwin had been there.

They moved forward, stopping short to see the engine _devastated_ , torn apart completely beyond repair.

~8~

Riley frantically tried to reverse the jettisoning process, "Jettison held."

"Thank you…" he heaved a sigh of relief.

Korwin however, just raised his hand and tapped on the keypad outside the pod, starting the process again, "Jettison reactivated."

Martha screamed and started to hit the door wildly while Riley, once again, tried to hold it off, "Come on…"

Korwin entered something else into the keypad, making it more a race of who could type the fastest.

~8~

Angel and the Doctor raced down the corridor, trying to reach Martha in time.

~8~

"Geovinsci sequence…" Riley muttered as Korwin tried to jettison the pod, "This'll get him."

"Jettison pod stabilized."

Both Riley and Martha breathed a sigh of relief, "You're pretty good," she smiled at him.

Korwin just began typing again.

~8~

"Korwin's hacked into the systems," Scannell called as the crew rushed around, trying to do something, anything to fix the engines, "I can't reroute the generators! There's no way I'm gonna be able to jump-start this ship!" he kicked the equipment, "Why the hell did he _do_ that?!"

The captain tried to stay calm, before her frustrations got the better of her and she ran over to the comm., "Korwin?" she called, knowing that, wherever he was, Area 17 or somewhere else on the ship, that he could hear her, that he was listening, "Why are you killing my crew?! How could you _do_ this? What have you done to my husband?!"

"It's _your_ fault!" Korwin's voice replied with a low growl to it, not sounding like her loving husband at all.

~8~

The Doctor and Angel ran at full speed, dashing around the corner of Area 18...almost there...

~8~

Riley tapped the keypad as did Korwin, both racing for control of the pod.

~8~

"That's enough!" the Doctor yelled as they raced around the corner and into Area 17.

"What do you _want_?" Angel asked Korwin.

"Why this ship? Tell us!"

Instead of answering, Korwin punched his fist through the keypad, causing sirens to blare.

"Jettison activated."

~8~

"He's smashed the circuit," Riley breathed, "I can't stop it. I can't stop it!"

~8~

"What do you mean, it's _my_ fault?" the captain's voice called over the comm..

"It's _your_ fault," Korwin repeated, sounding angrier that the woman didn't understand what he was talking about.

"What is?" Angel asked, "What did she do?"

"Come on," the Doctor goaded, "Let's see you…" Korwin slowly advanced on them, the Doctor pulling Angel back, "I wanna know what you _really_ are…"

Korwin lifted his visor...

"Wait!" Angel shouted, pushing her way forward, past the Doctor to face Korwin, her hands up in surrender, hoping he wouldn't attack, " _Talk_. What has the crew done? What happened? Please...we weren't here, we don't know...so tell us..."

Korwin lowered his hand, turning to face her, seeming to have calmed at someone asking why the crew were at fault.

She had no idea what she was doing, what she was saying but...it seemed to be working. Korwin was focused on her instead of the pod or the Doctor and that was all she could ask for. She could feel it, vaguely, a feeling like...when she was in a TARDIS and it would hum, like it was calling out, wanting someone to listen, to _hear_ it, and whatever was in Korwin...it just wanted someone to understand it...

The Doctor's eyes widened as Angel started to back away, further away from him, leading Korwin with her. He watched her carefully, not sure what she was doing till she nodded at him and he realized she was trying to distract the man so he could help Martha. He didn't want to leave her to face Korwin alone but...he was there, if anything happened he could turn around and help her. Martha though, she was trapped, but Angel...Korwin had tried to kill before and...

' _Go help Martha,_ ' Angel's voice said in his mind, ' _Please, I can do this Theta but she needs help. We can't lose her._ '

He swallowed hard, knowing how important Martha was to Angel as well and dashed behind Korwin, over to the keypad, trying to scan the mess of wires and fix everything before whatever was in Korwin might try to attack Angel, he had to hurry.

"Airlock sealed," the computer stated.

"You can't say can you?" Angel asked Korwin quietly, watching the man closely, "You try and you _try_ but they can't understand you. You're in too much pain...and...and they don't know how to _listen_ do they?"

Korwin stopped suddenly, seemingly surprised at her words given the way his back straightened and his head twitched.

"Tell _me_."

~8~

"This thing's locked!" Martha cried, pounding on the porthole.

"Airlock decompression completed. Jettisoning pod."

The Doctor appeared in the airlock window, looking out at her, pounding on the glass, calling her name though she couldn't hear, "Doctor!" she shouted.

"We'll save you!" he mouthed back.

~8~

" _Show_ me," Angel said, reaching up her shaking hands to Korwin's visor.

~8~

"Martha, it's too late," Riley told her gently, trying to pull her back so she wouldn't hurt herself with her hits.

Martha ignored him, pulling away from him to continue shouting and pounding on the window, "Doctor!"

"We'll save you!" the Doctor repeated silently.

"I can't hear you!"

As the pod moved further away, all she could see was the Doctor mouthing 'We'll save you!' over and over.

"Impact in 17.05."

~8~

The Doctor spun around at the sound of a thud to see Angel and Korwin collapsed on the ground and his hearts stopped, "Angel!" he shouted, rushing over to her, shaking her gently, frantic, not knowing what had happened, why she had fallen, if she was alright, "Angel wake up!"

She moaned, screwing her eyes shut before quickly backing away from him with a gasp and pressing herself to the wall, "No, you have to keep back," she said tightly, her hands pressed against the sides of her head.

"What is it?" he asked, holding his hands up as he watched her, startled she was acting that way, or reacting that way.

"Oh my head…" a man groaned. The Doctor looked over in shock as Korwin pushed himself up, pulling the welding helmet over his head to reveal a completely _human_ man, no sign of the thing possessing him, though clearly confused, "What happened?"

Angel groaned instead.

The Doctor turned his gaze on her, eyes wide in fear, as everything fell into place in his mind, "Angel… _what_ have you _done_?"

She forced her eyes opened just a smidge, but the golden glow of the sun from within he could already see…

~8~

"What did he mean, your fault?" Scannell asked the captain as she stood by the comm. stunned at what her husband had said to her, at what the thing inside him had _made_ him say.

"I don't know," she shook her head.

"So what are we gonna do? Stay here until we _burn_?!"

Suddenly the comm. crackled back to life, "I need everyone down here NOW!" the Doctor shouted, "Scannell! I need a spacesuit in Area 17!"

"What for?"

"Just get down here!" he nearly growled, "We haven't got time!"

"Well," the captain swallowed, thankful for the distraction, the last thing she needed was her crew to mutiny on her, "Let's go!" she ran out of the room, leading her crew along with her as Scannell grabbed the requested suit.

~8~

"The wonderful world of space travel," Riley commented as they stared out the porthole, his arm around Martha as she sat beside him, just staring at nothing, "The prettier it looks, the more likely it is to kill you."

"He'll come for us," Martha insisted, starting to nod, believing that, "Him and Angel, they both will."

"Nah, it's too late. Out heat shields will pack in any minute, then we go into free fall. We'll fall into the sun _way_ before they have a chance to do anything."

"You don't _know_ them. Angel said we'd be fine, didn't she?" she looked at him, "And if she said it, it'll happen."

"Yeah? How?"

"I don't know, but it will. She's psychic, she _knows_ things. And I believe her. I believe in them. They'll save us, I know it."

"Then you're lucky. I've never found anyone worth believing in."

"No girlfriend?" Martha looked at him, "Boyfriend?"

"The job doesn't lend itself to stable relationships."

"Family then?"

"My dad's dead. And I haven't seen my mum in…six years. She didn't want me to sign up for cargo tours. Things were said, and since then…all silent. She wanted to hold onto me, I know that. She's so stubborn!"

"Yeah well, that's family," she whispered, blinking back her tears as she thought of her own family.

"What about you?"

"Full works," she nearly laughed, "Mum, dad, dad's girlfriend, brother, sister. No silence there. So much _noise_. Oh God!" she started crying, just a hint of fear and doubt striking her, "They'll never know! I…I'll just have disappeared. And they'll always be _waiting_."

"Call them."

~8~

The captain skid to a halt at the sight of Korwin standing by the keypad of Area 17, trying to fix the wires, "Korwin?" she breathed. He looked up at her, and she _knew_ , it was her husband again, he was _back_ , "Korwin!" she ran over to him, hugging him tightly as he did her, "Oh thank God..."

"It's alright," the Doctor whispered to someone, "Breathe…"

They looked over to see Angel sitting on the floor, hugging her stomach as she sweated, shaking, looking far hotter than any of them, the Doctor crouched beside her, his hand on her back as he rubbed it, his jaw clenched, his body tense, able to feel the agony she was in, he wouldn't even have to touch her to do it, it was _that_ extreme.

"What's wrong with her?" Scannell asked, not liking the sight of all this.

"She's infected. Somehow she got it to leave Korwin and take her instead."

"And you _brought_ us all down here?!" Ashton shouted, "She'll _kill_ us!"

"Does she _look_ well enough to _kill_ you?!" the Doctor snapped back as Angel grabbed his hand, groaning.

"I asked it...to show me why it's angry," she hissed, her face scrunching agian as she started to shake her head, "But there's _so much pain_ …so much and I…I _can't_ …"

She felt like she could hardly _breathe_ let alone _speak_. The star...inside her...it was so _hurt_ , so angry, so pained, it was screaming and _screaming_ and it was all she could do not to scream as well. She didn't know what was wrong with it, it was...overwhelming, raging inside her like a fire. But...it wasn't controlling her, it wasn't...it wasn't _trying_ to. Not right now. It seemed like it really _had_ just wanted someone to _listen_ and this... _this_ was how it was conveying the message in her. It was showing her everything it felt...and it _hurt_. It hurt so _badly_. She wanted it to stop, not just stop hurting her, but stop hurting in general, no one, nothing, deserved this sort of pain and torment. Whatever the crew had done to make the star this way...she could see why it was trying to take revenge. She didn't agree with it at all, but...it was hurt and lashing out. She just had to hope either the Doctor worked out what was wrong and stopped it or she managed to break through to the root of the pain herself before they all fell into the sun.

"Abi!" the Doctor called as he stood, "Look after her. Scannell, give me that suit!" he snatched it from him, "We've gotta get Martha back, and then we have to help Angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap...the star's in ANGEL?! OMG! :O Korwin's alive?! So...if he's alive...and Abi's alive...and Korwin didn't infect Ashton...who would try to kill Erina when infected then...they all seem safe so far aren't they? :) Wow...way to go Angel! You save 'em girl! Woo! Lol. Wonder what will happen next...I suppose it would be something like the Storm vs. the Star wouldn't it? :) But, then again, the humans seem safe so far...that star...is angry and it's in Angel who's got a power growing in her that she's only barely starting to understand and control...imagine what might happen if the star discovers it...hmm...


	26. 42: Burning

"I can't let you do this," Scannell shook his head at the Doctor as he held the helmet of the suit, trying to keep it out of the man's reach, thinking him absolutely barking mad for even _thinking_ of attempting this. Ashton was standing by Angel, acting almost like a guard, with one of the fire extinguishers in his hand, should she try to attack them, while Abi and Erina knelt by her side, Erina trying to comfort her as Abi tried to check on her vitals and other stats. The captain and Korwin were nowhere to be found as they were currently trying to get through the rest of the doors now that Martha and Riley weren't.

"You're wasting your breath, Scannell," he told the man, shooting him a fierce glare, "You're _not_ gonna stop me."

The sooner he could get out there and save Martha, the sooner he could get back and save Angel as well. He knew, he could feel it in her, that whatever was inside her trying to take her over, not at the moment, only able to feel that she was in terrible pain. Martha ran the risk of dying in the next few minutes if he didn't act and THAT would cause Angel more pain than the thing burning her _ever_ could. The girl really did hate deaths, especially violent, painful, unexpected ones, and that was exactly what Martha and Riley were heading for. He couldn't _ever_ be responsible for causing her a pain like that. And he knew...either way...she would REFUSE to let him help her till he got Martha back.

So really, he NEEDED to get Martha in order to save Angel and no one, not Scannell, not even his own mother, would stand in the way of that happening. He _would_ save her and THEN he'd find out what was inside her and have quite a few 'words' with it about what it had done to her...somehow.

"You wanna open an _airlock_ in _flight_ on a ship spinning into the _sun_ ," Scannell reminded him, shaking his head, stepping back with the helmet, " _No one_ can survive that!"

"Just you _watch_ ," he nearly snarled as he ripped the helmet from Scannell's hands, enough with the humans trying to keep him from helping his Mate!

"You open that airlock, it's _suicide_. This close to the sun, the shields will _barely_ protect you."

"If I can breach the magnetic lock on the ship's exterior, it should remagnetize the pod. And trust me, we're gonna need Martha to help with whatever's happening to Angel. Now, while I'm out there, you have _got_ to make sure the captain and Korwin get the rest of those doors open. We _need_ those auxiliary engines."

"Doctor, will you _listen_!" he grabbed the man's arm, "They're too far away, it's too late!"

"I'm _not_ gonna lose her," the Doctor promised, "I'm not gonna lose either of them," before pulling out of the man's hold. He shot him one more glare before turning, the crew watching as his expression immediately softened the nearer he came to Angel, till he was crouched in front of her. He reached out, putting a hand to her too-hot cheek, stroking it with his thumb, smiling as she leaned into his touch despite the gloves he wore, "I'm gonna get her back," he whispered to her.

"Be…careful…" she strained, panting, her eyes still squeezed shut.

He nodded, kissing her lips and then placing another on her head before standing and putting the helmet on, walking past Scannell, ignoring the man really, and into the airlock. He stared out at the sun blazing as the door shut behind him, tensing with every second that went by. He could still feel it, the pain Angel was in despite her trying her hardest to...not _hide_ it, they had agreed no more hiding, but... _dim_ it, try to keep it from affecting him too much.

Not that it helped in the slightest. He closed his eyes, she could get a paper cut and he'd declare war against the trees and papermills for it, he loved her that much. But Angel, bless her, would never let him. She'd just smile and hold up her finger to his lips for a 'kiss to make it better' and his world would be right again. He needed her to be ok, he needed her to be saved, because his world would _never_ be right again, it would never be light, never shine, without her there.

He opened his eyes, he had to be quick, he didn't like not being there for her, not being the one comforting her, protecting her.

"Decompression, initiated," the air slowly sucked out of the room, "Impact in 12.55."

~8~

"Hello," Mrs. Jones answered once more.

"Me again," Martha called, smiling softly as she heard her mother's voice, "Sorry about earlier."

"Is everything alright?" her mother asked, concerned.

"Yeah," she swallowed hard, "Course."

She knew she'd be alright, Angel had said so, she'd promised but...there were times she wondered whether some of her ESP wasn't just wishful thinking, like...she said something hoping it would be true or said it just to comfort others and make them feel better. She couldn't be sure, she trusted Angel, she really did. But...sitting there, with the sun looming ever closer...well, she and the Doctor were really cutting it a bit fine if that was the case.

Still...her mother should know _something_ at least, in case the absolute _worst_ happened.

"Martha…" her mother trailed, knowing her daughter well enough to not believe her tone at all.

"Mum, I…you know I love you, don't you?"

"Course I do," her mother said softly, "What's bought this on?"

"I never say it. Never get the time. I never think of it, and I…" her voice broke, "I _really_ love you. Tell dad, Leo, and Tish that I love them."

"Martha...what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Martha said quickly, hearing the fearful tone in her mother's voice, "Promise."

"Where are you?"

"Just out."

"With anyone nice?"

"Some mates," she answered, before letting out a little laugh, well she _was_ travelling with a pair of Mates, but still, they _were_ her _mates_ , her friends, probably her best friends, especially Angel. She nodded, yeah, she liked the sound of that, the Doctor was her _pilot_ but _Angel_ was her best friend.

" _What_ mates?"

Martha paused, "Mum, can we not just _talk_?"

"Of course," Mrs. Jones sighed, hearing the tears in her daughter's voice, that tone...it was one Martha _only_ used when she really and truly was _scared_ and needed comfort. She doubted Martha even realized she _had_ a tone like that, but she would NEVER begrudge her daughter a request when she used THAT tone, because she hardly _ever_ did. She could probably count the number of times on one hand really, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I dunno, anything!" Martha laughed, relieved, "What you had for breakfast. What you watched on telly last night. How much you're gonna kill dad next time you see him. _Anything_."

"Are the Doctor and Angel with you?" she asked, for once not suspicious or chastising, but genuinely wanting to know...because she would kill them next time she saw them for leaving her daughter in a situation where she felt scared, "Are they there, now?"

"Mum, just leave it," she cried quietly.

"It's a simple enough question."

"I'd better go."

"Um, no Martha, wait!"

"See you mum," and with that, she hung up the phone, tears in her eyes as Riley pulled her into a tight hug.

~8~

"Impact in 11.15. Heat shield failing. At 10 percent."

The Doctor pushed a button on a keypad inside the small chamber, opening the exterior door. He pulled back slightly from the heat and the light, but quickly recovered, holding onto the frame and battling against the vacuum as he clambered out onto the hull of the ship. He groaned, nearly being swept away before pulling himself into the right position, swinging his hand out to try and reach the buttons to the right of the airlock. He missed the first time but stretched, "Come on!" he shouted through grit teeth, "Go on my son!" and pushed it.

He stretched to the box on the other side of the buttons.

"Doctor!" Scannell called over the comm., "How're you doing?"

"I can't!" he groaned, stretching even more, "I can't reach!" he cried out, overwhelmed, needing something, needing something to make him do it, "Angel! Angel...don't know how much longer I can last!"

"Don't…give up…" Angel's voice drifted over to him, "I'm not."

He nodded, she wasn't, she was fighting with everything she had, and so would he. He moved, reaching out and stretching...till he grabbed the handle and yanked the cover off the box. With a scream, he grabbed the lever inside it and pulled down.

~8~

Martha and Riley were knocked into each other by an invisible force, "We're being pulled back!" Riley cried, seeing 'remagnetizing' on the screen.

"I _told_ you!" Martha cheered, "It's the Doctor and Angel!"

Oh she was NEVER doubting Angel EVER again!

~8~

The Doctor struggled back inside the airlock, watching as the pod slowly headed back to the docking point. He shuffled to his knees, looking at the bottom lip of the airlock, looking past it, out at the sun.

"Doctor… _don't_ ," Angel groaned over the comm. as though knowing what he was doing...and she did. Not just in his mind but feeling it happening at that very moment.

But it was too late.

He stared in confusion and fright as the light reflected off him, "It's alive…" he breathed, "It's alive?" before gasping, "It's _alive_!"

~8~

"Doctor, close the airlock now!" Scannell called over the intercom as the captain ran back in from Area 10, having heard the remagnetization kicking in, "That pod's gonna smash into him!"

"He's...overwhelmed," Angel ground out, shuddering in pain.

It was unbearable now...not only was she feeling the star within her, the pain, but also...the Doctor. It was in HIM now too, she could feel his pain even from their distance apart, and all it was doing was magnifying her own in return. It was typical of a Mating, that with the emotional connection came increased emotions. You felt what the other felt, most of the time, if it was the same emotion, it made it that much greater of a feeling. It was wonderful when both of a Mated pair were happy, were laughing, were content, were pleased...yet it could be just as bad if one or both were in pain.

The only light she could see at the end of this tunnel, if that were the proper Earth saying, was that the pain she felt now...it was _focusing_ , allowing her to see _why_ the pain was there…because the star in HER wanted _understanding_ , wanting to get its _feelings_ across to her, the version of the star that was in _the Doctor_ wanted _revenge_ and the reason _why_ was on its mind.

"Stay here!" the captain shouted to the women as she shoved the clamp into Scannell's hand, "Scannell go with Ashton and help Korwin get the doors open," she ordered, running back to the airlock.

"Impact in 8.57."

~8~

The Doctor pulled his helmet off, in pain, as he collapsed to his knees, his eyes clamped shut.

"Airlock recompression completed."

He stumbled forward, falling out of the airlock and into the corridor as the captain pulled the door open. Martha and Riley climbed out of the escape pod and over to the Doctor, writhing on the floor in pain, as soon as they saw him.

"Doctor!" Martha gasped, "Doctor!" she crouched beside him, "Are you ok?"

She flipped him onto his back so he could sit up but the Doctor opened his eyes, glowing golden, causing Erina and Abi to gasp and back away. The Doctor quickly scrambled away from them, instinctively over to Angel, feeling something _beyond_ just the Mating connection pulling him to her side, the stars...they wanted to be with each other, whole again, it just wanted to be _whole_.

"Stay away from me!" he shouted angrily, fighting it, fighting the star within him as it desperately tried to get closer to Angel, to keep the humans away by whatever means necessary, to keep them from doing it again.

Doing _what_ again?

"What's happened?" the captain demanded.

"It's _your_ fault, Captain McDonnell!"

"Riley," she turned to him, "Get down to Area 10 and help them with the doors. Go!" he ran off.

"You _mined_ the sun!" Angel cried, tears streaming from her closed eyes, not just from the increased pain but the terrible knowledge of what the humans had _done_ to it, "You...tore her apart! Just for...cheap fuel!"

"You should have scanned for _life_!" the Doctor shouted, grabbing Angel's hand tightly in his own as they struggled with the forces inside them.

"I don't understand," the captain shook her head.

"What are you talking about?!" Martha asked.

"The sun...it's _alive_!" Angel said, her face scrunching as she tried to keep the star's anger from consuming her, from growing even more angry than it already was, the anger feeding over to it from inside the Doctor as well, "It's a living organism! And they..." she gagged, disgusted by the thought of it, "They carved out its _heart_...for fuel, and now..." she let out a small sob, "It's _screaming_!"

"What do you mean?" the captain panicked, "How can a _sun_ be _alive_? Why's she saying that?!"

"Because it's living in _us_!" the Doctor screeched.

"Oh my God…"

"Humans!" the Doctor cried angrily, "You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry!" he screamed as Angel grabbed his arm, "You should have _scanned_!"

"It takes too long! We'd be caught! Fusion scoops are _illegal_."

"You've got to...freeze him, quickly!" Angel called, holding the shaking Doctor in her arms.

"What?!" Martha gasped.

"The stasis chamber! You need to...bring him to...below minus 200. Freeze it out of him!"

"But what about _you_?" Erina stared at the girl.

"It's been in you longer!" Abi agreed, "At this rate you won't las..."

"I volunteered," Angel cut in, NEEDING them to help the Doctor, the anger, the darkness, it was coming from the star in HIM, "I was willing…he isn't. It'll kill him faster!"

And...it wasn't _just_ that.

The Vortex...it was swirling inside her, she could _feel_ it, trying to keep the star at bay, trying to keep it from harming her too badly, even protecting her mind which was why the Doctor hadn't been able to tell it was the sun living in her that had infected her. The Vortex was raw energy, and right now it was _blazing_ inside her fighting off the star, trying to keep her strong, keep her steady, keep _it_ back. If SHE were frozen too...she didn't even _know_ what that would mean. She could just feel it, SHE would be fine for a while longer, but the Doctor...he didn't have that advantage of the Time Vortex inside him. It was why she could feel it taking _him_ over and not _her_. The humans were too weak, once infected it had taken them completely, Time Lords were stronger, it was taking longer with the Doctor but it would _still_ get him if they didn't _hurry_.

As though to emphasize her point the Doctor screamed, "It'll use me to kill you if you don't!" he shouted, "The closer we get to the sun, the stronger…" he strained, "It gets! Med-center! Quickly! Quickly!"

"Please Martha," Angel called, "Trust me."

"Help me!" Martha nodded to the women. She and the captain grabbed the Doctor while Abi and Erina helped haul Angel to her feet, struggling to get them down the hall back to the med-center.

"Impact in 7.30."

~8~

Riley ran into Area 10 to see Scannell throwing Korwin the clamp as they reached the next door, he and Ashton trying to work out the next question when they spotted him, "What's your favorite color?!" Scannell looked at him.

"You...what?" Riley asked.

"It's the question!"

"Purple!" he fired as Korwin clamped the door.

"I thought you said orange?" Ashton asked him.

"Did I?" Riley frowned.

"Come on!" Korwin grumbled, "Which is it?!"

~8~

Martha and the captain broke through the plastic of the med-center as the Doctor screamed, rushing forward to the stasis chamber. Martha ran over to the instruction manual, "I can do it!" she muttered.

"Let me help," Abi moved to her side, she hadn't really used the stasis chamber as a 'cool down' tank before. She wasn't even sure it could _reach_ minus 200.

"Angel!" the Doctor shouted, reaching around, "Where are you?!"

"It's alright!" Angel called as Erina helped bring her over to him, lowering her beside him, "It's ok Doctor..."

"Stasis chamber, minus 200, yeah?" Martha called.

"Yeah," Angel swallowed hard, nodding her head, feeling very useless without being able to move much or even open her eyes, "You need to get him on!" she turned her head just a bit to where she could feel Erina behind her, a hand on her shoulder.

"Got it," Erina replied, running over and helping the Doctor onto the chamber's bed.

"No!" the captain cried, "Erina you know how this equipment works! You'll kill him! Nobody can survive those temperatures!"

"They're not human!" Martha argued, "If they say he can survive, then he _can_. And if _Angel_ says he will, then he WILL."

"Let me help you then!" she reached forward, knowing that the more people working on a problem meant the quicker it was taken care of.

"You've done enough damage!"

"Martha," Angel called, shaking her head. She'd been on the receiving end of that anger before…it was almost _always_ uncalled for, "It'll...be alright."

Martha just went back to the manual as the Doctor said, "Ten seconds. That's all I'll be able to take. No more!" he screamed, "Angel!"

Angel lurched forward, trying to make it to him with her eyes closed, but unable to. So the captain quickly made her way over, helping her up and to him, "There...we are," Angel winced, feeling her body starting to shake. It was worse standing up. Sitting down, you could curl up, it was less jarring to move, standing _...everything_ moved, everything _hurt_ , "Hello..."

"It's burning me up," he gasped and gagged, reaching blindly for her till Erina jerked forward to put his hand on Angel's, "I can't control it. If we don't get rid of it…" his voice grew dark, "I could kill you. I could kill you all."

"Fight it," Angel whimpered, feeling her hearts breaking for the fear in his voice, the darkness, she knew it wasn't _him_ , and she knew it was killing him on the inside to hear himself talking like that, "Use that...Dunkirk spirit eh?"

He seemed near laughing as he groaned, "I'm scared!" he breathed, grabbing her arm tightly, "I'm so scared!"

"I...know," she squeezed him back, wincing and groaning herself, for once _not_ knowing what she could possibly say to make him feel better.

"Just…stay calm," Martha told them, "You saved me, now I return the favor. Just…just _believe_ in me."

"Always will...Miss Jones," Angel somehow managed a smile in Martha's general direction.

"Well then, Miss Jones," Martha let out a laugh, "It'll work then."

"It's bloody killing me!" the Doctor groaned as another spasm hit him, "Then what'll happen?!"

"That's enough!" Martha cut in.

"We've got you!" Abi nodded, frantically searching through another manual.

"Then you'll...regenerate," Angel told him softly, blindly reaching out and managing to touch his hair without poking his eye out, running her fingers through it, hoping to offer him some comfort, "Nothing new," she squeezed his hand, "Maybe you'll..." she bit her lip to keep from gasping, "Get to be ginger too...not so bad..."

He let out a weak, if pained, laugh, "Gingers United."

"We need some boys," Angel agreed.

"Got it!" Abi cheered, turning the machine on.

"You ready?" Martha looked over.

"No!" the Doctor admitted as Angel was tugged back by Erina and the captain when Martha pushed the lever that slid him in.

She typed 200 on the button and Abi started the process, the Doctor screaming inside as Angel slumped to the ground between the two women, shuddering as though she was about to be violently ill, the two women moving her to lean against the chamber, the force inside her reacting to the pain of the force in him.

"Heat shields failing. At 5 percent."

~8~

In the med-center the stasis chamber had _just_ reached minus 70...

When it shut off.

The Doctor whimpered inside as the women looked around, shocked, Abi rushing off to a computer to check what happened, as Angel panted, knowing something had just gone wrong.

"No!" the Doctor yelled, "Martha you can't stop it! Not yet!"

"What's happened?!" Martha looked over.

"Power's failed," Abi called, "A circuit's either switched off from a surge or a fuse was blown."

"Can we fix it?"

"Power's controlled down in engineering," Erina said.

"Leave it to us," the captain shouted, "Erina with me!"

Martha watched as the two women ran out of the room, the Doctor screaming in the chamber, which made Angel wince and clutch her head so she ran over to the Time Lady, pulling her into her arms as she held her, trying to comfort her, knowing she was probably feeling, not just her pain, but her Mate's agony at that very moment and feeling helpless to stop it.

"Impact in 4.47."

~8~

The men made it to Area 4, sprinting through the door and straight to the next one, Scannell with the backpack while Riley held the clamp, Korwin handling the typing, as Ashton did all he could at the various controls they passed to try and halt the ship.

"Reckon we'll do it in time?" Scannell asked them.

All of them could only look at each other, resigned, very much doubting it.

~8~

Martha sat beside Angel as she shook and shuddered, Abi trying to get the chamber to work, "Come on!" the woman cried, frustrated, banging the controls with a fist.

"That never...works..." Angel wheezed, hearing the hits.

"He's defrosting!"

"Martha!" the Doctor shouted, "Listen!" Martha knelt up and looked inside the chamber, her hand still in Angel's as the girl squeezed it in pain, "I've only got a moment. You and Abi have gotta go!"

"No way!" she argued.

"Get to the front! Vent the engines! Sun particles in the fuel! Get rid of them!"

"I am _not_ leaving either of you!"

"You've _got_ to!" Angel groaned, "It wants to be whole," she told them, her voice hoarse, "Give it back its heart!"

"But…"

"Please! _Go_!"

Martha nodded, stepping back, "We'll be back for you," and with that Martha and Abi ran out of the room, Abi leading the way.

"Impact in 4.08."

~8~

The captain and Erina ran into the engine room, hurrying over to the controls for the med-center's power. They could see, even from there, that the circuit had switched the lever down instead of up. They darted over, smashing it back up, but the readouts told them the power was _still_ out.

Erina opened a panel to see that the fuses were all blown to hell…the heat had been too much for it and there was _no way_ they could fix it or replace it in time…

"What do we do now?" Erina breathed.

The captain could only shake her head, helpless.

"Impact in 3.43."

~8~

Martha ran past Area 21 following Abi.

~8~

"It's the last door!" Riley shouted as they reached it, "We've gotta keep going!"

"Impact in 2.17."

~8~

In the med-center, the Doctor fell off the stasis chamber, landing beside Angel as had been his intention, he could feel her pain flowing back into him and couldn't stand it any longer. The woman pulled him into her arms as they struggled to hold on, the force growing stronger in each of them.

"Primary engines critical. Repeat: Primary engines critical."

~8~

"Survival estimate projection: 0 percent."

Martha ran through Area 4, when the Doctor called over the comm., "Martha!"

"Doctor!" Martha gasped as Abi stopped in the doorway, "What are you _doing_?"

"I can't fight it. Give it back or…" his voice deepened, "Burn with me. Burn with me Martha!"

"Martha...run!" Angel shouted, as though knowing the women had stopped, " _Run_!"

Martha gasped and ran on, Abi following HER now.

"Impact in 1.21."

~8~

The Doctor screamed as Angel held him tightly in her arms, him holding her just as much. Angel scrunched her face, trying to manipulate the force inside her to pull back the one in him, to lessen his pain, but it wasn't working.

Nothing was working.

~8~

"Got it!" Riley shouted, entering into Area 1.

"Life support systems reaching critical. Repeat: Life support systems reaching critical."

They all rushed over to the keypads, Riley and Korwin typing as fast as they could to boot up the engines as Scannell put the equipment down.

"Impact in 1.06. Collision alert. Collision alert."

Ashton ran over to a wall covered in switches and buttons, frantically pulling and pressing them, "It's not working!" he called as he watched the readings.

"Why's it not working?!" Riley asked.

"Collision alert. Fifty eight seconds to fatal impact."

Martha burst into the room with Abi, "Vent the engines. Dump the fuel."

They all turned to stare at her, " _What_?" Korwin demanded.

"Sun particles in the fuel. Get rid of them," but they just stared.

"Do it!" Abi shouted, "Now!"

The men sprang into action and went over to two walls, turning dials, releasing the fuel.

Martha ran to the window, looking out, the ship lurching, flinging them all around as the fuel leaked out in a golden stream, drifting in a trail back to the sun, "Come on Doctor...hold on Angel..."

"Fuel dump in progress. Fuel dump in progress."

~8~

The Doctor and Angel screamed as the glow in their eyes faded, both falling onto the ground in pain, sweating and shuddering, Angel landing with her head in the Doctor's lap as he fell back against the chamber, both of them panting.

~8~

"There!" Scannell shouted, "How're we gonna fly?!"

"Impact averted. Impact averted. Impact averted."

They all looked up at the announcement, stunned, before turning to see the ship moving _away_ from the sun. Martha looked around as they all got to their feet, "We're clear!" Riley breathed in disbelief, "We've got _just_ enough reserves."

The men started embracing when Martha realized something, "Angel…Doctor!"

She turned and ran out of the room, down the corridors, back to the med-center, only to see the Doctor, looking slightly worse for the wear, helping an Angel who looked completely worn and exhausted down the hall towards her. She ran to them, nearly knocking them down as she hugged them tightly.

"Well done Miss Jones," Angel whispered in her ear as she hugged the woman.

"Couldn't have done it without you Miss Jones," Martha joked back, feeling tears of relief behind her closed eyes.

They were all gonna be just fine.

~8~

The crew stood before the TARDIS, staring at her while the Doctor and Angel walked around her, checking to make sure everything was alright, Angel's hand lightly trailing over the blue painted wood lovingly, proud of how strong the old box was, how resilient.

"This is _never_ your ship!" Scannell gaped.

"Compact eh?" the Doctor asked, "And another good word, robust! Barely a scorch mark on her."

"We can't just leave them drifting with no fuel," Martha turned to the crew.

"We've sent out an official mayday," the captain replied, her arm around Korwin.

"The authorities'll be round to pick us up soon enough," Korwin agreed.

"Though how we explain what happened…" Abi shook her head, she couldn't even wrap her OWN mind around all the madness of the last 42 minutes.

"They'll think we've gone mad," Erina nodded, "Suns coming to life and all."

"Still...at least we're alive to tell it," Ashton had to smile.

As the Doctor opened the doors to the TARDIS, Angel returned the smile and told them, "Just..." she swallowed, hearing her voice go scratchy, "Tell them..." she paused to think, "Tell them the sun needs to be loved and protected, just like every living thing should be."

The crew nodded as the two stepped inside the TARDIS, leaving Martha to follow, "So…uh, you're off then," Riley caught her arm, "No chance I'll see you again?"

"Not really," Martha shook her head, "It was nice…not dying with you," she chuckled, "I reckon you'll find someone worth believing in."

"I think I already did," he smiled at her.

Martha hesitated a moment before kissing him, surprising him, as the rest of the crew smirked, "Well done," she pulled away, "Very _hot_ ," he laughed as she stepped into the TARDIS and shut the door, walking up the ramp, beaming, "So! Didn't really need you in the end, did we?!"

"We needed you though," Angel smiled, sitting on the captain's chair, still looking a bit in pain. The Doctor had explained that, while the pain had been more intense for him as he'd been fighting the force of the star inside him, it would last longer for Angel as it _had_ been in her longer.

"How're you doing?" Martha sat beside her, putting an arm around her.

"Been better."

"We need a nice little trip to recuperate," the Doctor determined, eyeing Angel with concern, "Ice skating on the mineral lakes of Koorharn? Still fancy it?"

"Or we could...go to the Eye of Orion?" Angel suggested, really feeling a bit wary of any activity that would require her to move a lot at the moment and, given that she'd never been ice skating before, she was almost guaranteed to fall on her bum every two minutes, not something she wanted to do given the ordeal she'd just had.

The Doctor beamed, it was brilliant, the peaceful setting of the Eye would be _perfect_ to just rest up, "Perfect," he looked at Martha, "What do you think?"

"Whatever you like," Martha laughed, looking forward to whatever place they had in mind.

"By the way, you'll be needing this," he pulled out a TARDIS key on a long chain.

"Really?!" Martha's eyes widened in excitement.

"You've earned it," Angel nudged her, "Though _I_ think you earned it facing down rhinos in a hospital but..."

"Frequent Flier's Privilege," the Doctor cut in with a small smile, dropping it down into Martha's hands, "And thank you."

"Don't mention it," she smiled, "Oh no! Mum!"

Angel laughed as Martha jumped up and went to call her mother before getting up and moving to the Doctor's side, helping him pilot as he wrapped his arm around her, not seeing the concerned gaze of her Mate lingering on her even longer.

~8~

"Hello?" Mrs. Jones answered, picking up the phone of her sitting room.

"Me again!" Martha replied cheerfully this time.

"Three calls in one day," she remarked sarcastically.

"Sorry about earlier," Martha laughed, "Over emotional, mad day!"

"What are you doing tonight? Why don't you come round? I'll make something nice and we can catch up."

"Yeah…tonight…" she gave a soft chuckle at that, "Do my best. Um, just remind me, what day is it again?"

"Election day."

"Right. 'Course. I'll be round for tea. Roughly."

"And what about…"

"Anyway, gotta go! See you later! Love you!"

Mrs. Jones looked down at the phone as Martha hung up before glancing over at a table where a woman was sitting with earphones on, listening in on the conversation, with two burly men in suits on either side of her. She handed them the phone, dropping it into a clear plastic bag that they held out to her, "That's all?" she asked.

"For now," the woman smirked, "Have you voted?"

"Of course. Just don't expect me to tell you who for."

"Thanks for all you're doing, Mrs. Jones. Mister Saxon will be very grateful."

Mrs. Jones just watched as the woman and her guards got up and left.

~8~

Angel blinked blearily as she heard a soft clink on the bedside table beside her. She opened her eyes as she laid on her side to see a small plate with a red velvet cupcake on it, a glass of hot chocolate beside that, with a vase of flowers behind them. And then she felt the duvet she'd snuggled into being pulled higher up on her and closed her eyes as she felt the Doctor place a kiss to her head, "What's all this for?" she asked, wincing as she moved to roll onto her back to look up at him.

He smiled softly down at her, stroking her hair from her face, she left it out of its plait when she slept, which he loved. He couldn't count the number of times he woke up before her and would just watch her sleep, her hair fanned out around her like a blazing red halo, making her look all the more like the angel he knew she was, one of the seraphim, the fiery ones, a description which did her hair justice as he'd rarely ever seen hair that deep a shade of red before. And when they couldn't sleep, and would just lay awake, talking, he could run his hand through it, stroke it, play with it more, he loved those moments, those little things with his Mate that he could cherish because they were private and just for the two of them.

"I know you're still a bit stiff from stopping the sun," he said softly, knowing that her head had been hurting her before, it was why he'd dimmed the lights a bit, bright lights and loud noises just made it worse at the moment.

She nodded a little. She'd tried to make it seem like she was alright around Martha, she knew the Doctor could see through her in an instant, but she'd still wanted to go to the Eye of Orion, wanting to relax so she hadn't said anything. But she hadn't moved around as much, hadn't run through the feilds with Martha or picked flowers with the Doctor she just...ached. Her body felt like it had been run over, backed up over, and then run over again after the sun left her, made her weary and worn. To be honest, all she wanted to do was just curl up and go to sleep but she hadn't wanted to disappoint Martha, they'd _promised_ her a _nice_ trip and ended up being sucked towards a sun. She was sure Martha would have understood, but she still wanted to go, despite the pain in her body. The Eye of Orion _was_ beautiful and peaceful and amazing and, quite possibly, one of the few trips that they had taken Rose on that Martha wouldn't mind sharing with the previous companion, it was just THAT lovely of a spot. It really was one that she vowed to take ALL future companions to at one point or another. It really was _such_ an overlooked spot, it really should have been included in the 'Top 10 Greatest Destinations for the Discerning Intergalactic Traveler' pamphlet the Doctor had shown her once, not that horrid planet with all the coffee shops, though she'd heard the second most popular spot, Apalapucia, was beautiful as well. Still, there was something special about the Eye of Orion that just kept pulling her to it. And it had been _such_ a nice day she'd tried _so hard_ not to let on how badly she really felt, not wanting to dampen the cheery mood.

Her head hurt, her muscles ached, her stomach rumbled but she just didn't feel very hungry at the moment. She felt cold, but could tell she was still sweating a bit, and the light bothered her eyes, noises made her head thump even more. The Doctor had scanned her, said she'd just worn herself too thin, that she would need rest before she could feel better. And since then he'd been at her bedside. He'd massaged her temples when her head hurt her, he'd given her the most wonderful neck and back rub she'd ever had when her muscles had seized, he'd even gone so far as to feed her soup even though she was sure she could have done THAT one herself. He'd been very good about her change in night clothes, usually wearing blue and white plaid baggy bottoms with a white tank top, though now she was sporting more shorts and a lighter tank top. He'd 'resisted' her and let her rest which she loved about him, because she had felt his eyes watching her all the while before she got into the bed and covered herself once more with the duvet. She'd felt cold just then and he'd immediately put the cover over her more, after having brought her her favorite treat. And there he was, still, right beside her, the man who couldn't seem to ever sit still and could barely stand how slowly time moved, waiting patiently with her for her to feel better.

She truly _didn't_ know what she could have _possibly_ done to deserve him, to deserve a man as wonderful as he was to her. He understood her in a way no one, not even her family, not even her mother really, ever had. He accepted her, he cared for her, he protected her, and he loved her. She felt the same for him and then some. She really couldn't picture her life without him. Even now, even if she thought back on Gallifrey, had the War never happened, he'd _be_ there. Somehow, she _had_ to believe she would have met him.

She closed her eyes imagining it a moment, with how often the Doctor broke the TARDIS, she could see him coming to Gallifrey, or the box _making_ him return, to be fixed. Her being there as it appeared and just going about her business to fix it. Perhaps chastising him for stealing the old box, which would have startled him undoubtedly that she seemed to know what he'd done. She could see him watching her work, then watching HER intently, before asking her if she'd like to see the fruit of her efforts, see the Universe in the TARDIS she'd fixed.

And she'd turn him down.

She couldn't abandon the rest of the TARDISes that needed her care. She could see him being intrigued by her dedication, perhaps returning to see her in between visits to the Earth and other times, perhaps purposefully...or as he would claim...accidently breaking the TARDIS so badly that he'd _have_ to come back for _her_ to fix it. She could see him 'stealing' her like he had the TARDIS, kidnapping her to see the Universe, reminding her it was a _time machine_ , that he could have her back a minute after they'd left if he wanted to. Though she doubt he would, want to that is, want to take her back, he struck her as the sort of man who held onto the things he liked...

"Close," the Doctor murmured, kneeling beside the bed, on the floor, his arms crossed on the edge of it, his chin resting on his arms as he gazed at her when she opened her hot-chocolate eyes, " _Very_ close but...I think you have one very _big_ detail off."

She blinked, realizing he'd seen her daydream, "What?"

He smiled, reaching out to stroke her cheek, "Having _met_ you Angel..." he shook his head, "There's _no way_ I could _ever_ just _leave_ you."

She tilted her head a bit, pushing herself slowly up onto an arm to stare at him in shock, "You'd have... _stayed_? On Gallifrey?" she shook her head, "No more adventures? Why?"

He just winked at her, "YOU are all the adventure I need in my life," he reached out to put a hand on hers as it rested on the bed, "If you asked me, Nella," she took in a gentle breath when he used her name, "I'd stop travelling, I'd settle down. I'd get that house and those doors and the carpets, for you."

He would do _anything_ to make her happy, to see her smile, to be the cause of it.

She blinked, feeling tears in her eyes, recalling how much he _hadn't_ wanted even the _idea_ of that when Rose had brought it up on Kroptor, "Really?"

He nodded, "Rule 3."

She smiled.

Rule 1: The Doctor lies.

Rule 2: The Angel doesn't.

"You never lie to me."

Rule 3: The Doctor _doesn't_ lie to the Angel.

"Exactly," he told her.

She moved, wincing a bit, to sit cross-legged on the bed, taking his hand that was on hers, his scarred knuckles standing out, and kissed them, "I don't want the house and doors and carpets though," she told him, "The TARDIS is our home, she's all we need."

He beamed, "YOU'RE all I need."

"We need each other," she nodded, "But the TARDIS needs the _both_ of us."

"Touché," he agreed.

She laughed, moving to try and sit against the headboard, wanting to talk to him more despite how much she also wanted to sleep, it seemed sleep just...wasn't coming to her. She'd been lying in bed for nearly a half hour before she'd opened her eyes to see the Doctor bringing her the snack, not having been able to manage actually falling alseep.

"Here," he stood, moving her pillow behind her to help her.

"You're too good to me," Angel smiled softly at him, tired though she was.

"I give as good as I get," he winked, "YOU were the BEST nurse. Only fair that I be as good a doctor…" she shifted, frowning, "What's wrong?"

"I can't get comfortable. I just…hurt everywhere."

He smiled, "Let me help," before gently moving her pillow against the headboard, leaning her forward so he could sit behind her, wrapping his arms around her as she sat back between his legs, her head resting on his chest, "Better?"

He looked down when she didn't answer, to see she'd fallen asleep as soon as he'd held her. He smiled, pressing a kiss to her head, pleased. He wiggled a bit, getting comfortable and closed his eyes, her warmth and the beating of her hearts that he could feel through his chest lulling him to sleep as well, and really, that was all he needed to sleep peacefully, no nightmares, no memories of the War springing up, this was all he needed...Angel, in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww sweet, don't you love it when the Doctor doctors someone :) Especially Angel :) I can say this...there will be a bit of doctoring going on in the Unicorn and the Wasp too but I'll leave it up to your imaginations as to why till then :) Lol, did anyone catch the hints of Girl Who Waited and The Bells of Saint John in this last scene? Very subtle for the Bells though :) 
> 
> I hope everyone's liking Angel so far :) I'm trying to give her some sort of quality that makes her just as remarkable as the Doctor (like saving people he can't) without overshadowing him or making her too unbelievable or unrelatable. 
> 
> Now here's the teaser for the next two episodes...I wonder what happens if you put TWO Time Lord consciousnesses in ONE watch? Hmmm...I guess we'll find out soon won't we? ;)


	27. Human Nature: The Smiths

_The console sparked insanely as Angel dashed into the TARDIS, half-pulling Martha to the floor before a blast of green shot past them. The Doctor tucked, throwing the doors shut and running over to them, helping them up, quickly checking Angel over to make sure she was alright and hadn't been hurt, before turning to Martha, "Did they see you?" he looked at her, urgent._

" _I don't know!" she shook her head._

" _Did they see you?!"_

" _I don't know, I was too busy running!"_

" _Martha," Angel cut in, far more calmly than the Doctor, though that may have been because she was trying to catch her breath from the mad run they'd just had, "It really is important," she reached out and turned Martha to her, gently placing her hands on the woman's shoulders to make her look at her, "Did they see your face?"_

" _No," she said after a pause, thinking about it now that she had had a moment, "They couldn't have!"_

_The Doctor and Angel nodded, running around to the console and getting the controls going, "Off we go!" the Doctor called. Martha ran over to stand by them as they watched the rotor intently. Suddenly a warning beeped and Angel brought up the monitor to see symbols on the screen, "Ah!"_

" _They're...following us," Angel breathed, her eyes wide at that bit of information, "They've locked on to us!"_

" _How can they_ do _that, you've got a time machine?!" Martha shouted._

" _Stolen technology," the Doctor sighed, "They've got a Time Agent's Vortex Manipulator. They can follow us wherever we go, right across the Universe…"_

" _They'll never stop hunting us," Angel looked at him seriously,_ knowing _it was true,_ feeling _it. They would go to the ends of the Universe, to the end of time and back, to find her and the Doctor._

_He ran a nervous hand through his hair, not liking the thought of his Mate being hunted, "Unless..." he looked at Angel, "We'll have to do it..."_

_Her eyes widened, seeing the plan forming in his mind, "But...we_ can't _."_

" _We've_ got _to."_

" _But it's not meant to hold_ two _of us. They could…"_

" _We don't have a choice," he took her hand, squeezing it as he stared into her eyes, "They won't leave us and I_ won't _leave_ you _."_

_She looked up at him, panting a bit out of fear of what could happen, because she truly didn't know, she couldn't see that far ahead and that scared her. So many things could go wrong, not just in the process of doing it, but in the time after, and especially when the time was meant to come to an end, but...she trusted him. He was brilliant and if HE thought there was really no other way...she nodded, "Ok."_

_He nodded as well, turning to face Martha, "Martha, you trust us don't you?"_

" _Of course I do," Martha said quickly, meaning it completely._

"' _Cos it all depends on you," he dove below the console to retrieve something as Angel went to the controls, lowering a helmet from the ceiling as Martha watched in confusion, not understanding what was happening._

" _What does, what am I supposed to do?"_

_The Doctor popped up, holding an old, grey pocket watch with Gallifreyan symbols on it, "Take this watch, 'cos our lives depend on it. The watch, Martha…the watch is…"_

His eyes flew open as the bed beside him shifted violently. He looked over to see his wife sit up with a gasp, her ginger hair, loosely held in a side ponytail, whipping before her at the move, when she put a hand to her head, "Angela?" he asked, scooting up, "Are you alright?"

She took a few breaths, calming, "Fine, John."

He eyed her closely, knowing her well enough to know it wasn't entirely true, that she just didn't want to worry him, before pulling her to him, "Another nightmare?" she swallowed hard, nodding, "Which one?"

She had quite a few dreams since they had arrived, most of them terrible nightmares. One had her surrounded in golden energy, facing these metal monsters, another standing before what seemed like the Devil with the golden energy whipping around her, and still another where metal men were attacking. Those were only among her most recurring dreams, there was a plethora of others, "It was the Devil," she whispered, brushing a bit of hair behind her ear.

He nodded, dropping a kiss to her forehead as his hand stroked her back in comfort, "It was only a dream."

"I know," she nodded, leaning against him, taking comfort in being in his arms, "I'm being silly again."

"Oh no," he whispered gently in her ear as he nuzzled his nose against her temple, "I dream quite often too, you know that."

"About what this time?" she smiled, his dreams were _much_ lighter than hers, more adventurous, more entertaining. He opened his mouth to speak when she suddenly called out, "Come in!" a second before there was a brief knock on the door and it opened.

Martha stepped in, wearing a maid's uniform circa the early 1900s, with a tray of breakfast in hand. Her eyes widened, seeing the pair sitting in bed, "Pardon me, Mr. Smith, Mrs. Smith, you're not dressed yet. I can come back later…"

"No, it's alright Martha," Angela called as she turned to get out of bed, wrapping a light blue dressing gown around her long white nightdress, "It's alright. Put it down, please."

John got out of bed as well, pulling on his dark blue gown over his light blue, pinstripe pajamas as Angela walked around the bed and over to him. Martha moved to a table in the center of the room, putting the tray down, her eyes low as John watched her.

"What is it?" Angela asked him quietly, noticing.

"I was, um..." he paused, shaking his head as he took her hand and led her over to the table, "Sorry, sorry," he smiled over at Martha, "Sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams."

"As do I," Angela sighed, reaching out to pick up a bit of fruit from the tray, taking a small bite of a strawberry before holding up part of it to John, the man smiling softly as he opened is mouth and ate it from her fingers.

Martha nodded, hiding a smile at seeing their little moment, one of many, _many_ she'd seen since they'd arrived, and crossed to the window, pulling the curtains open, "What about, sir, ma'am?"

Angela just waved her hand, turning away from John and back to the food, not wishing to speak about it at the time. Martha glanced at her though and she nodded that she _would_ talk to her about it later, just...not wanting to upset John. She talked to Martha a great deal actually, took walks with the woman, had tea with her, talking about all the nightmares she'd had, it seemed like she had one every single night the last two months they'd been there. It was always the same though, some terrible monster, some creature, some horrible terror to be faced and, more often than not, there was that terrifying golden light consuming her. Martha had been such a comfort though, such a confidant to her, such a _friend_ in keeping the talks between them so as not to alarm John or make him fret unnecessarily.

John, though, seemed willing to share, "I dream I'm this..." he searched for the words, "Adventurer. This...daredevil, a madman. 'The Doctor,' I'm called," he smiled down at Angela, wrapping an arm around her, turning her in his arms so her front was pressed to his chest, "You were there too, 'the Angel,' I called you. My angel," she blushed at that, moving onto her toes to give him a peck on the lips for his sweet words, making him beam before he looked over at Martha again, not seeming disturbed or embarassed at all that the maid had seen their moment, he loved his wife with everything he had and had vowed to show her that in everything he did regardless of who might be watching them, "And last night I dreamt that _you_ were there, as our..." he frowned, thinking on that word, it...didn't _fit_ , "As MY...companion."

Martha smiled at that, her back to them a moment longer, thinking on how she really was the _Doctor's_ companion, but Angel's _friend_ , before she schooled her features and crossed back over to the tray, "A teacher, a housewife, and a housemaid, sir? That's impossible."

"Ah no, a man from another world, though..."

"Well it can't be true because there's no such thing."

John moved over to the fireplace, looking at the mantle where an old, gold pocket watch was sitting, "This thing..." he picked it up, "The watch..." he smiled as he looked at it, turning to Angela as she leaned against the table the food was on, "I remember when I first got this watch."

She nodded, walking over to him, gently running a finger along the design on the front, "My father gave it to you when you asked for my hand."

He dropped a kiss onto her head before putting the watch back down, "Ah, it's funny how dreams slip away. But I _do_ remember one thing...it all took place in the future. In the year of our Lord 2007."

"I can prove that wrong for you sir," Martha called, "Here's the morning paper," she handed it over, "It's Monday, November 10th, 1913, and you're completely human, sir."

Angela smiled at him, "As human as they come."

He grinned as well, "Mmm, that's me...completely human."

~8~

The union flag was raised to full mast as a choir of boys sang a hymn to begin the day at their school. It was an impressive building, old, large, like a fortress, with schoolboys marching in regimented lines along the grounds.

John Smith strode past a group of students in a suit with a mortar board hat and a teacher's gown, "Morning, sir," one of the boys greeted.

"Morning, sir," and another.

He nodded at them as someone rang a hand bell, calling for class to start. John walked down another hall and past a line of teachers, nodding to the stern-looking man by a flight of stairs, "Headmaster."

~8~

Angela Smith, dressed in a solid bronze, long sleeved dress with a sleeveless, V-neck, sheer, robe-like bronze top that crossed in the front and fell to mid-thigh over it walked into the kitchens. She pulled her free-hanging ginger hair, typically worn natrually down as John did seem to love running his fingers through it, into a sloppy bun before tying an apron around her dress as she greeted the other cooks. She did not have a set position at the school, not like her husband, who had been hired as a history teacher, so she put her time towards helping out in the kitchens, helping the school's nurse, just...helping where she could. The school was full of growing boys who would need their strength.

"Hello Mary," she smiled at the head cook before moving over to the vegetables and chopping away.

~8~

John stood before his history class, a cane in one hand and a textbook in the other. There was a neat scrawl across the chalkboard reading, 'Battle of Waterloo, 18th June 1815.'

"'…impediment," he read aloud from the book as the class listened attentively, never more interested in history than when Mr. Smith taught, "The French were all but spent, with only two battalions of the old guard remaining. A final reserve force was charged with protecting Napoleon. By evening, the advance of the Allied troops had forced them to retreat…'"

~8~

Angela glanced over when she caught sight of Martha, knelt at the base of the stairs beside another maid, her good friend Jenny she recalled, as they scrubbed the tiled floor. She smiled at her as Martha looked up when she and John walked past, arm-in-arm, talking quietly as they headed to the stairs to go take lunch in their rooms, "Morning, sir," Martha greeted, "Ma'am."

"Yes, hi," John replied, a bit distracted by his beautiful wife, everyone had noticed that the man seemed to have a difficult time pulling his gaze away from her at times.

"Hello Martha," Angela greeted warmly before they disappeared upstairs, making their way into their rooms, Angela smiling as she saw the small bit of food set up on the table for them.

"What is it?" John asked, seeing her brush a lock of hair behind her ear, which drew his attention...not that it wasn't already there...to her lovely face, which now had a look on it that he _knew_ meant she was debating asking something.

"Would you mind terribly, John, if I asked Martha to join us?" she turned to take his hands, playing with them as she looked up at him, "She's been working so very hard since we arrived here and I think a small bit of rest is in order."

He looked as though he were about to say 'no' before he sighed, knowing he could never say that to her and smiling at her for her thoughtfulness, "Of course not, go fetch her and I'll set everything up."

She beamed, leaning in to kiss his cheek before she hastened off.

~8~

"Head in the clouds, that one," Jenny nodded at John when the two headed up the stairs, out of earshot, "Don't know why you're so sweet on them."

Martha smiled, "They're just kind to me, that's all. Not everyone's that considerate, what with me being…" she gestured to her face, to her skin.

Jenny laughed, "A Londoner?"

"Exactly. Good old London Town!"

"Ah, now then, you two," one of the senior boys walked over with his friend. Martha and Jenny stopped laughing, recognizing him as Baines, "You're not paid to have fun, are you. Put a little backbone into it."

"Yes sir, sorry, sir," Jenny nodded, getting back to work, her head bowed.

"You there, what's your name again?" the second boy, Hutchinson, asked, eyeing Martha.

"Martha, sir," she said, "Martha Jones."

"Tell me then, Jones," Hutchinson nearly sneered, "With hands like _those_ , how can you tell when something's _clean_?" the two boys laughed cruelly at that.

"That's very funny, sir," Martha deadpanned.

"Is it?" a voice called from behind her and she turned to see Angela slowly descending the stairs, "Because that is _not_ a word _I_ would use to describe it."

"Mrs. Smith!" the boys straightened, now in the presence of what THEY would call a proper lady.

Angela paused on the steps and just shook her head sadly at the boys, "Oh Jeremy, Thomas...I am so disappointed in you."

The boys blinked, "D-disappointed ma'am?" Thomas Hutchinson frowned, both boys looking as though they'd been struck in the gut at that.

It was no secret that, among the boys, Mrs. Smith had become like the mother figure they all secretly missed but would never admit to missing. She wasn't a servant, she wasn't staff, she was just...there. She worried about them and took care of them and took an interest in them because...she _wanted_ to. Not because it was her _job_. They all loved her dearly for that and just the _thought_ that they'd disappointed her, that they'd _failed_ her in some small way...it affected them enormously.

She stepped off the stairs and slowly walked over to them, "You boys are privileged, you're here, in this school, to learn how to be leaders. To learn how to, one day, run our fine country and be the men other young ones will look up to. Remarks like the ones I just heard out of your mouths are completely unbefitting of young men such as yourselves."

Martha had to smile at that, even while chastising the boys Angela still maintained all the gentleness and kindness of Angel, never rasing her voice, never using sharp tones, just... _talking_ to them.

"Now, can you tell me WHY you said that to Martha?" she asked them, adding, as they opened their mouths, "And please do not say it is because she is a woman, or one of color, or a servant. She is a human being, just as we all are, and should be afforded every respect in that regard. So...do you have an answer?"

The boys shook their heads, bowing them slightly in shame.

"No ma'am," Jeremy Baines murmured.

She smiled softly at them and reached out, lifting their chins with her fingertips so they would look at her, "I want you boys to remember that a truly _great_ man is judged _not_ on how he treats others of his station, but how he treats those others would deem inferior," she gave a soft laugh, tapping their chins, making them smile, "What a rubbish word that is, isn't it? Inferior? What right do we have to decide who is superior or inferior? We are all equal in the eyes of our Lord aren't we?"

"Yes ma'am," the boys nodded.

"Good, now I should fondly hope that I shall _not_ be hearing words of the like from either of you again?" they nodded to that as well, "Good, now best be off," she put a light hand on their shoulders and turned them back the way they'd come, "Go eat your lunches and," she leaned forward between them to look at them both, "You had both best eat your greens and chew your food properly. And don't try to cheat, I have eyes everywhere, I'll know."

"Yes ma'am," they gave a little laugh at how motherly she was before heading off, both having been firmly reprimanded but still...feeling like they had come away better people from it.

Martha moved to thank Angela, when she held up a finger, her eyes on the boys.

Hutchinson stopped, turning around, "Miss Jones," he called, "I want to apologize for what I said to you. It was unjustified and you did not deserve it. I'm sorry."

"Yes," Baines nodded as well, "I too hope you will accept my most sincere and humble apologies?"

Martha's eyes widened at that, clearly _not_ having expected the boys to do that, "Of course."

The boys glanced at Angela to see her beaming, _proudly_ , at them and smiled, walking off with a spring in their step.

"They're learning," Angela remarked, smiling down at Martha, "I didn't even have to ask them to apologize this time."

Martha smiled in return, "Still, thank you ma'am."

"Martha..." she gave her a playfully-chastising look, "What have I asked you to call me when it's just us?"

Martha laughed, "Thank you _Angela_."

"That's better," she nodded.

"Might I ask, why did you come back down?" Martha frowned, "Did you forget something?"

"Oh, no," Angela shook her head, as though just recalling she'd come down for a reason, "I wanted to ask you if you'd like to join John and I for lunch Martha? You are more than welcome to come as well Jenny."

Jenny looked startled that the woman knew her name and was offering her such a thing as she started sputtering. But Martha could only shake her head, "We've both still got this floor to finish, I don't think we'd be done in time..."

"Would you like some help?" Angela offered.

"No!" Jenny shouted, seeing the woman about to get down on her hands and knees to physically help them, "I mean," she flushed at how she'd basically shouted at the woman, "It's fine ma'am, we're more than halfway done as it is."

Angela nodded, straightening, "If you're sure?" she looked at Martha, wanting confirmation, and she nodded, "Very well then, might I be able to tempt you with tea later then, Martha?"

"Oh..." Martha frowned, "I promised Jenny I'd go with her to the pub later today..."

"You're welcome to join us Mrs. Smith," Jenny called, echoing Angela's earlier offer.

Angela smiled, "I think I shall, but might I impose John to join us too?" Jenny nodded, still seeming a bit startled that a woman of her station had accepted, "Wonderful, then I shall see you both later tonight," and with a final smile, she turned and headed back up the stairs to her husband, knowing that, despite his acceptance of her wish to have Martha join them, he would really rather take meals with just _her_ , he loved it being just them, getting her 'all to himself' as he liked to say. She had to admit, she DID love the private moments she could share with her husband as well.

"That Mrs. Smith," Jenny shook her head as they watched her go, "Never met a lady like her."

"You're telling me," Martha smiled, "Never saw anyone get the better of Jeremy Baines before."

Jenny laughed as they got back to scrubbing, "Just think though. In a few years time boys like that will be running the country and they'll be all the better at doing it having known her."

"1913," Martha murmured quietly, "They might not."

~8~

"Excuse me, ma'am," a young boy apologized as he walked past the school's nurse.

"Oh, good morning Mr. Smith," the woman greeted, walking over to John, who was struggling with an armful of books in front of the door to his rooms, fumbling as the top book fell to the floor.

"There we go…" he stepped on it quickly so it wouldn't tumble away.

"Let me help you," she moved to pick it up.

"No, no, I've got it, no..." he called, looking between the books in his arm and the one on the floor, wondering how to pick it up without dropping the rest of them, "Um...ah...just to...retrieve...ah...if you could take these..." he handed the pile of books off to her and bent down to snatch the fallen book up.

"Good," she laughed.

"No harm done," he smiled.

"John!" a muffled voice called through the door, before it opened and Angela took a step out, flipping absently through a book, "Was _this_ the book you were looking for?" she looked at him as she held it up for him to see.

"Yes," he nodded, beaming, "That's the one. Where did you find it? I looked everywhere!"

"In your _shirt cupboard_ ," she smiled fondly at him, "Honestly, _so_ absentminded…" she then turned to see the nurse, "Oh, hello Joan! How was Jenkins?"

"Oh just a cold, nothing serious," Joan told her, the woman was so concerned about the boys of the school it was just endearing. She normally wouldn't give out such information, confidentiality and all that, but Angela had been the one to send Jenkins to her in the first place, "I think he's missing his mother more than anything."

"That's what I thought it might be."

"Aw, can't have that," John remarked.

"He received a letter this morning so he's a lot more chipper," Joan added.

Angela turned and handed the book to John before frowning, blinking as she glanced back at Joan, "John, why is Nurse Redfern holding all of your books?"

John's eyes widened as though he'd just realized he HAD given her all the books, "Yes, she is! Sorry, sorry," he moved to take the books back, "Just let me…"

"No, why don't I take half?" Joan suggested as Angela shook her head at her husband's antics.

"Ah, brilliant idea, brilliant," he nodded, taking half the books, "Perfect."

"Division of labor," Angela remarked.

"So, these books?" Joan asked, "Were they being taken in any particular direction?"

"Yes," he turned around, looking, "Um..."

"Library's that way," Angela pointed him down the corridor, over his shoulder.

"Right," he nodded, turning to his wife, "Care to join us?"

"No," she shook her head, "I thought I might tidy the room a bit."

He frowned, "That's _Martha's_ job."

"Oh hush you," she laughed good-naturedly, "Martha's got enough to do around the school. I don't see why I can't help from time to time."

He smiled at her softly, gazing at her with a gentle awe, "You are an angel," he leaned forward and gave her a quick peck, and another one...or two...before managing to pull himself away and head off with Joan, Angela closing the door behind her to get to work.

Joan had looked away at the display of affection. The Smiths were _so_ sweet on each other, it often reminded her of her late husband and how he had been with her. So lost in her thoughts was she that she didn't even realize John had been speaking, "I always say, Matron," John continued, oblivious to her embarrassment, "Give the boys a good head of steam, they'll soon wear themselves out."

"Truth be told, when it's just you and me, I'd much rather you call me Nurse Redfern," she said, "'Matron' sounds rather...well, matronly."

"Ah, Nurse Redfern it is then."

"And despite knowing you and Angela only two months I consider you to be very good friends of mine, I don't see why you couldn't call me Joan like she does."

"Joan?" he frowned, actually looking _genuinely_ confused as to who 'Joan' was.

"That's my _name_ ," she laughed, having already guessed he didn't know her first name. That man...he only had eyes and attention for his wife. It was like there were only two women in his life, Angela...and everyone else.

"Well," he flushed a bit, embarassed, "Obviously..."

"And it's John, isn't it?" she asked politely, trying to make him feel better for his slip.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Have you seen this, John?" she stopped halfway down the stairs to look at a bulletin board, "The annual dance at the village hall tomorrow. It's nothing formal, but rather fun by all accounts," she smiled up at him, "Do you think you and Angela shall go?"

"I hadn't thought about it," he blinked, he honestly hadn't even noticed.

"It's been _ages_ since I've been to a dance, only no one's asked me. I would go if I had friends who would be there as well though."

"Well…even if we shouldn't go, I'm sure you could still have a lovely time. But…" he smiled, "I think Angela would _love_ to go," he nodded more, _really_ thinking about it, "The last time we danced was during our wedding come to think of it."

Joan smiled, seeing his expression grow more dazed at the thought of his wife, "You both seem rather much in love."

"I grow more in love with her as time goes on."

"The stairs," she cut in suddenly, her eyes widening, seeing him moving to walk again but not really paying attention to WHERE he was going.

"What about the stairs?" he asked her, still a bit distracted by his thoughts, the images his mind was making of him dancing the night away with his wonderful wife in his arms...

"They're right _behind_ you!" she warned.

He turned around and ended up falling straight backwards down them at the action, sending the books and papers he was holding flying everywhere.

~8~

Joan stood behind John in his rooms, cleaning the cut on the back of his head while Angela sat beside him, the man actually holding his wife's hand at the pain, "Stop it," Joan chastised with a laugh as he groaned, "I get _boys_ causing less fuss than this."

"Because it hurts!" he cried, pouting.

"I know _just_ what you need then," Angela smiled, lifting his hand she was holding to kiss the scars on his knuckles, her eyes staring right into his as she did so, making his breath hitch, "Better?"

"Inordinately," he gave a little nod, reaching out his free hand to tuck a lock of hair behind her ears, he loved her hair, it was so soft and red and he couldn't ever help himself when it came to playing with it, it was too hard to resist. SHE was too hard to resist at times. With her warm chocolate brown eyes, her bright smile, her soft laugh, her kind soul...she was just...perfect. He couldn't stop himself from cupping her cheek as he moved to pull back, stroking it with his thumb in thanks for her efforts. That was his wife, his Angela, his angel, taking all the pain away.

"I'm glad then," Angel leaned into his touch, her eyes falling closed at the sensation, Joan looking away from their intimate moment.

"Is he alright?!" Martha rushed into the room, ending their moment.

"Excuse me, Martha," Joan looked up at her, startled at her audacity, "It's hardly good form to enter a master's study without _knocking_."

"Oh it's alright Joan," Angela smiled up at the woman before turning to Martha, "He's fine Martha, it was just a scrape."

Martha nodded, relieved, "They said he fell down the stairs…"

"No, it was just a tumble, that's all," he murmured, pouting at how they'd been interrupted, completely forgetting Joan had been standing there as well. That always happened though, whenever he was with Angela it was like...the rest of the world just faded away and it was just them, just her.

"Have you checked for concussion?" Martha looked at Joan.

"I have," Joan replied tensely, "And I daresay I know a lot more about it than _you_."

"Sorry," she looked down, "I'll just..." she gestured at the desk, "Tidy your things."

"I'll help you," Angela stood and walked over to her, having given John's hand one more squeeze.

Martha's eyes widened, "You don't have to ma'am…"

"I shall. We are friends after all and friends help each other. And besides, I was in the middle of doing it anyway."

Martha smiled lightly at that. It seemed, that when she and the Doctor had changed, that Angel still retained enough presence of mind to let more of her in than the Doctor had. Angela still treated her as though they were good friends, for which she was thankful, she would have completely broken down if the woman hadn't seen her as at least a friend.

Joan, on the other hand, watched the two women, disturbed, as they did the work around the room. To her it appeared that Martha was taking advantage of a woman who had extended her friendship, not just to the servant, but also to a woman of color…that seemed just like Angela Smith though, friends with anyone.

"We were just telling Joan about some of our dreams," Angela told Martha.

"They _are_ quite remarkable tales," John looked up at Joan.

Martha looked up in interest, having only gotten snippets of their dreams here and there. Angela _did_ talk to her more about her nightmares than John did about his dreams, but still, any chance to learn more was one she took. She did feel terrible though because, it seemed, Angela had _only_ had nightmares while John had had wonderful fantasies.

"I keep imagining that I'm someone else. That Angela and I are...hiding..."

"Hiding?" Joan frowned, "In what way?"

"Um...er...almost every night..." he laughed, "This is going to sound silly…"

"That's _me_ John," Angela reminded him lightly as she stacked a few books, "YOU are the brilliant one," he smiled at her.

"Tell me," Joan said.

"I dream, well, we both do, quite often, that we...have two hearts," he tried to explain.

"Well then, I can be the judge of that," Joan nodded, reaching into a battered doctor's bag beside her and pulling out a stethoscope. Martha watched as Joan placed the scope against his chest, listening to both sides before returning to his left, "I can confirm the diagnosis, just one heart, singular."

"Yes…" he sighed sadly, reaching out and snatching Angela's hand as she walked past to put a small potted plant by the window, "I rather liked the idea of giving you _two_ hearts instead of just this humble one."

Angela smiled softly down at him, "One heart is more than enough for me John," she leaned forward and kissed him gently, her hair falling over her shoulder like a red waterfall, "It's big enough to fit the Universe in," she added softly, standing, brushing her hair behind her ear, and moving to finish tidying.

"We have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction..." John turned back to Joan.

"Would you be interested in reading some of it Joan?" Angela asked.

"I'd be _very_ interested," she nodded.

John smiled and went over to his desk, picking up a small back journal, "Well...we've never shown it to anyone before…"

Joan walked over and read the first page, "'Journal of Impossible Things,'" John handed her the book and she flipped through the pages, Angela coming over to look on beside John. There were pages and pages covered in writing and ink pictures, she could recognize Angela's neat scrawl and could only assume the sketches were John's as Angela had mentioned once she couldn't draw for anything. There was a picture of a rather advanced console, monitor screens, a detailed sketch of a gasmasked person, "Just look at these creatures!" she turned a page to reveal a creature they had named a Dalek, "Such imagination."

"Yes," Angela nodded as she looked at the page sadly, "Unfortunately some are the things of nightmares."

John reached out and put an arm around her, rubbing her back reassuringly, "It's become quite a hobby."

Joan turned to the next page where there was a sketch of a small blue alien, two mannequins, a clockwork men wearing a period French mask, "It's _wonderful_ …"

She turned the page to a sketch of a blonde woman and Angela gasped, making Joan look at her, concerned, "That's Rose," she explained quietly, "She was my best friend as a child, like a sister to me we were so close."

John nodded sadly, "She disappeared," Joan nodded as well and turned the page to metal men, then a small blue phone box, "Ah, that's the box, the blue box, it's always there."

"Like a magic carpet," Angela looked at it fondly, reaching out to trace a light finger down it.

"This funny little box that transports us to faraway places."

"Like a doorway?" Joan supplied.

"Mmm," he nodded. Joan turned the page to see a mess of writing with pictures of ten men, "I sometimes think how magical life would be if things like this were true."

"If only," Joan remarked.

"They're just dreams though," Angela sighed, almost sounding _thankful_ for that.

Joan turned to the last page, a picture of his watch.

~8~

The school bell rang as Joan left the Smiths, with the journal tucked in her arm, when Martha ran after her, "Ma'am! That book…"

Joan stopped and turned around, "Oh, I'll look after it, don't worry. They _did_ say I could read it."

"But it's silly, that's all," Martha called as Joan turned to leave again, "Just stories."

"Who are they, Martha?"

"I'm sorry?"

"It's like he's left the kettle on and like she's expecting _something_ to happen," Joan sighed, trying to find words to explain it, it was already a bit odd that the two had had so many similar dreams, almost the same dreams she would say, "Like...he knows he has something to get back to, but he can't remember what and she…"

"That's just them," Martha laughed nervously.

"You arrived with them, didn't you? They found you employment here at the school, isn't that right?"

"I used to work for his family, he just sort of inherited me."

"Well, I'd be careful. If you don't mind my saying, you sometimes seem a little familiar with him and _far_ too comfortable around her. Best remember your position."

With a nod she turned and left, leaving Martha looking back at her, unimpressed, "Yes ma'am," she muttered with a bit of a bite in her words before she sighed and turned to head back to the study.

Times like these...she REALLY missed Angel.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! BOTH Time Lords are human now! :) I really don't know if that's ever been done in a DW/OC fic before? I haven't read many, and even then I never got very far because I just sort of wanted to see if Time Ladies were accepted. So I really don't know. If it has, awesome. If not, woo for being the first lol. Yay, human Angel! :) I really hope I was able to make her as lovable as a human, yet still having that special something to her, as she is as a Time Lady :) What do you think? Is Angela doing good so far?
> 
> And the fluff! Oh, the Smiths really are just so sweet on each other aren't they :) -dreamy sigh- I can say...there's definitely a reason for it that has a basis in how long they've been human for and these two episodes will be where the fluff between Angel and the Doctor really starts to pick up :)
> 
> Lol, did you like how I put Angel in the kitchen given how BAD her cooking skills are normally? I sort of figure, 10 said he couldn't draw but John Smith can sketch pretty well. So Angel can't cook but Angela Smith can :) Well...I suppose it's only the most recent incarnations of Angel. I will say this, at some point, we will get an Angel who can cook but, uh, well...her taste in food definitely proves she's an alien :)
> 
> I'm not sure if Thomas is Hutchinson's real name, I don't think they ever said it in the episode so I made one up. I think the actor who plays him is a Tom though :)


	28. Human Nature: The Family

In one of the dormitories Hutchinson called over a young boy as he laid on his bed, "Ah, Latimer. Here you are, Latin translation," he tossed a book to the floor as the young boy, Latimer, picked it up, "Blasted Catullus. I want it done by morning."

"Yes sir," Latimer nodded, turning to sit on his bed and start the work.

It was more...a tradition of the school than a desire to shirk his work to another, at least in Hutchinson's mind. Mrs. Smith would, undoubtedly, frown upon this, but...it couldn't be helped. He had done it when he had been a new student, when he'd been younger. All the senior boys were to pick a younger student and pick a subject for that student to tak over. It was only one subject and it was more meant to help the older boys gain more time so they might better prepare for their final exams and entering the world of men when they graduated. The older boys had so much to do before school ended, securing many things outside of school, advancements and the like, that they needed the time they normally would have spent struggling on their weaker subjects. It also taught the younger boys hard work. It did make the course load a bit tougher on them, being so new to the school, but it was only for one year after which their work seemed lighter as they wouldn't have to worry about the extra subject they had before.

It was a balance of sorts and a tradition, that was all.

"And no mistakes," Hutchinson added, "I want it written by best handwriting," he opened a letter and started to read, "Listen, father says he's been promoted," Baines looked over from reading a book on his own bed beside Hutchinson's, "That means more money. Might end up in a better school."

"Ah, he should enjoy it, sir. My uncle had a six month posting in Johannesburg. Says it was the most beautiful countryside on God's Earth."

"What are you talking about?" Hutchinson frowned.

"Africa," Latimer stood, turning to the other boy, "Your father."

"You been reading my post?" Hutchinson demanded.

"What?"

"Who said Africa?" Hutchinson glared, "I've only _just_ read the word myself," he stood up and crossed the room to Latimer, grabbing him by the collar and forcing him against the wall, "How did _you_ know that?"

"I haven't…"

"Have you been _spying_ on me?"

"No! I just guessed..."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I'm good at guessing, that's all."

Hutchinson gave him a suspicious, angry look, before letting him go and striding away, "Idiot."

Latimer straightened his jacket and moved back to his bed, "Sometimes...I say things and they turn out to be correct. Just little things. Tiny things. I can't help it...it's just...some sort of luck."

Baines and Hutchinson looked at him a moment before Baines stood, "Right, well never mind that little toad," he nodded, certain that Mrs. Smith wouldn't fault him for calling a boy, who _clearly_ was snooping through other people's mail, a toad, "Who's for beer?"

"You've got beer?" Hutchinson looked at him.

"No, but Baxter's hidden a secret supply in Blackdown woods."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Hutchinson laughed as Baines moved to the window and unlatched it, climbing out, "Make sure the Bursar's down the pub before you go past his window."

"A bottle for everyone, is it?" Baines looked around at the other boys in the room.

"And none for the toad," Hutchinson shot Latimer a dirty look, still thinking the boy had been going through his possessions, no one could just _guess_ Africa of all places, "And hurry back, Baines, I'm parched," Baines saluted and climbed out of their window as Latimer turned away sadly.

~8~

Jenny sat on a bench outside the village pub that night, when Martha came out, carrying two pints, tugging her coat closer, hat and gloves on, "Ooh, it's _freezing_ out here!" she complained, "Why can't we have a drink _inside_ the pub?"

"Now don't be ridiculous," Jenny smiled, "You do get these notions! It's all very well those Suffragettes, but that's London, that's _miles_ away."

"But don't you want to scream sometimes, having to bow and scrape and behave, don't you just wanna tell them?"

"I dunno. Things must be different in your country."

"Yeah, well they are. Thank God I'm not staying."

"You keep saying that."

"Just you wait. One more month and I'm as free as the wind. I wish you could come with me, Jenny, you'd love it!" she was fairly certain that the Doctor would have some sort of argument as to why Jenny couldn't come, but she could also guess that Angel would be able to convince him, she doubted Angel would have an issue with Jenny tagging along, seeing the stars. Angela seemed to like Jenny well enough after all.

"Where are you gonna go?"

"Anywhere," she sighed, looking at the stars, "Just look up there. Imagine you could go all the way out to the stars."

"You don't half say mad things!" Jenny chuckled.

"That's where I'm going," Martha nodded, "Into the sky, all the way out," Jenny laughed but Martha just looked up at the stars still. Suddenly a bright, green light flared in and out of existence in the night's sky, "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Did you see it though?" she stood, "Right up there, just for a second."

"Martha, there's nothing there," Jenny shook her head.

"Is everything alright Martha?" Angela asked as she and John stepped out of the pub with a pint of something in hand, a soft smile on her face, John's arm around her waist.

John didn't look quite as pleased as Angela though, he'd been content to sit in the warm pub and enjoy their drink but Angela had insisted they join Martha and Jenny…and who was he to deny his wife anything?

~8~

Joan crossed a field, alone, heading to the pub, when suddenly a green light burst into life a few meters ahead of her, hovering in the sky. She shielded her eyes as it beamed down on her. A few seconds later though, it disappeared. She looked back the way she came to see the green beam light up again and drift across the countryside before going out again. She quickly turned and ran.

~8~

Martha, Jenny, Angela, and John were sitting outside the pub, talking, as Martha looked around uneasily at the sky, Jenny looking rather flustered that the two were willing to join them in the cold, when Joan ran over. Martha stood up quickly, seeing the woman distressed, "Matron, are you alright?"

"Did you see that?" she asked, breathless, "There was something in the woods...this light..."

"What light?" John asked, looking around.

"There!" Angela pointed to the sky just as the light flew overhead, like a green shooting star.

"There, look in the sky!" Joan cried.

"That's beautiful," Jenny smiled.

"I suppose," John nodded, considering the light, "I've seen far more beauty before though," he smiled at his wife.

"What is it though?" Angela wondered, watching the star in awe, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "Is it supposed to be green?"

John stared at her face a moment longer, a soft look in his gaze as he took in her beauty, looking more ethereal bathed in the green light of the star, "They're...orgom," he explained, seemingly more to his wife than the other women, "Commonly known as a meteorite. It's just rocks falling to the ground, that's all."

"It came down in the woods," Joan looked at the forest.

"No, no, no, they always _look_ close when, actually, they're _miles_ off," John added, "Nothing left but a cinder," he turned to Angela, "Now," he took her hand, kissing the back of it, "I should escort you back to the school," he told her, knowing she must be tired, she usually was whenever she woke as violently and suddenly as she did earlier that morning, "And you Nurse Redfern?" he asked Joan, who nodded, not wanting to walk alone after seeing that odd light. He turned to Martha and Jenny as well, knowing Angela was fond of them and would wish to see them safely back to the school, "Ladies?"

"No, we're fine, thanks," Martha said distractedly, looking up at the sky.

"Then we shall bid you goodnight," John said, putting his hat on.

"Have a goodnight Martha," Angela smiled at her friend, pointing at her playfully, "I shall expect tea tomorrow though."

Martha smiled, nodding, "Yes ma'am."

"Good," she nodded, pleased, "Sleep well."

"You as well ma'am," Martha watched as John tugged Angela on, leading her off with Joan, back towards the school before she turned to Jenny, "Jenny, where was that? On the horizon, where the light was headed."

"That's by Cooper's Field," Jenny said and Martha took off, "You can't just run off! It's dark, you'll break a leg!" she sighed and got up, heading after her.

~8~

Off in the woods, Baines grinned as he found the stash of beer, he picked up a crate, when a strange sound made him stop. A moment later a strange green light drifted down towards the woodland floor a few meters ahead.

He watched when the light went out and scrambled over to it, curious, "I say, hello? Is that some kind of aeroplane? You chaps alright?"

He was cut off abruptly when he walked into a clearing and straight into a green force field that flared to life, repelling him. He stepped back and it died down, invisible. Experimentally he reached out and pushed until he hit the wall again. He pulled back with a gasp, looking around, but seeing nothing.

He tried again but with his fist, still taken aback, "What...that's...that's impossible!"

He slowly pushed the palms of his hands against it, looking at the indents of what seemed to be windows. He slid a hand along it till he hit a button and a door opened, "Some kind of door...hello?" he shouted, only to hear an echo, "Is...is anyone there?" he stretched his hand out again and followed it through the door and inside.

~8~

Martha ran through the woods, Jenny right behind her, before stopping at the clearing, only to see nothing there, "There y'are..." Jenny gasped for breath, "Nothing there. I _told_ you so."

"And that's Cooper's Field?" Martha asked.

"As far as the eye can see, and no falling star. Now come on, I'm frozen to the bone, let's go. As your Mr. Smith says, 'Nothing to see,'" Jenny turned and strode way, Martha giving the clearing one last look before following after.

~8~

Baines stumbled around the craft, through the dark, wires hanging everywhere, "But I don't understand. Who _are_ you?"

"We are the Family," a distorted, male voice replied.

"Far more important, who are _you_ , little thing?" a woman asked.

"My name is Baines," he answered, "Jeremy Baines. Please...can I go?"

"I'm so sorry, Baines, Jeremy Baines, but I don't think you can _ever_ leave."

"But...who are you? Why can't I _see_ you?"

"Why would you want to _see_ us?" the man and woman asked as one.

"I want to know what you look like!"

"Oh, that's easily answered, because very soon, we will look so...familiar," the woman said.

Baines screamed as a green light shot right at him.

~8~

Latimer sat on the floor, polishing his shoes in the dormitory while the senior boys played a card game behind him, "Where _is_ he?" Hutchinson asked as a clock struck, "Promises us beer then vanishes into the night," just as he finished, there was a knock at the window, they all looked over, "There he is," he turned to one of the younger boys, "Let him in," the boy got up and unlatched the window, Baines climbing in as Latimer looked at him warily, "Baines, you dolt. I thought you'd been caught by the rozzers," Baines stared at him, wide eyed and blank faced, "Well then? Where is it, man? Where's the blessed beer?"

"There was no beer," he replied, "It was gone."

"Damn it all, I've been waiting. Pretty poor show, Baines, I have to say," Baines sniffed loudly, "What's the matter with you? Caught sniffles out there?"

"Yes, I must have. It was cold. _Very_ cold."

Latimer just eyed him uneasy.

"Well don't spread it about, I don't want your germs," Hutchinson told him, "Come on, might as well get some sleep," he turned to the other boys, "Come on chaps, maybe tomorrow."

Baines looked over at Latimer.

"Jackson's got some beer in the pavilion..."

Latimer looked away, back to polishing.

~8~

The next morning Martha rode a bike through the woods to a quaint, old, stone barn. She pushed the door open, smiling as she saw the TARDIS standing in the back. She pulled the TARDIS key out and unlocked the door, heading into the mostly dark console room.

"Hello!" she greeted before shaking her head, "I'm talking to a machine..." she sighed.

She'd seen Angel do it loads of times, but...it always seemed like the box was answering her back, it always sort of...hummed...or made some sort of noise when Angel spoke to it. That didn't happen when SHE talked to the box though, not even before it had been powered down. She'd found herself, at times, in the console room, alone, and would...talk, just for a short while, at the box, but...nothing. No hums, no nothing, the rotor hardly even moved when she did so. She wasn't sure if it was a Time Lord thing or an Angel thing, she knew the Time Lady had been responsible for the TARDISes on Gallifrey so that might have been it.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and pulled off her gloves, heading to the console, sighing as she looked at the dormant rotor, recalling what had happened that night two months ago…

… _the Doctor held the pocket watch before her, "Martha, this watch is me, it's Angel, the two of us."_

_Martha nodded, confused, taking it from him as he ran to help Angel set up, "...right, ok, gotcha...no, hold on! Completely lost!"_

" _Those creatures are hunters, they can sniff out anyone," he explained quickly, "And with us being Time Lords."_

_He turned to Angel, running a hand down her back, kissing her temple, his hearts racing at the new threat against them, at what he'd have them do to try and escape it. He knew, without a doubt, whoever he became would protect Angel, whoever she became, to his last breath, but...he didn't like not being able to control his own body, to not know or be aware of what was going on, to basically have to trust her life to a stranger but...Martha would be there, she'd protect Angel, protect them both, and he had to...hiding or hunted, he would pick whatever would keep his Mate the safest, hiding it was._

_"Well, makes it easy for them," he mumbled, returning his attention to helping Angel frantically try to get everything set up, "They can track us down across the whole of time and space."_

" _And the good news is?" Martha stared at him, shocked._

" _They can ONLY sniff us out, right?" Angel looked at the Doctor who nodded, "By smell, if they haven't seen us, which...I don't_ think _they did..."_

" _Their life's bound to be running out," the Doctor agreed, "So, we hide, wait for them to die."_

" _But they can track us down!" Martha argued._

" _That's why we've got to do it," the Doctor stopped, taking Angel's hand and looking at her seriously, "We have to stop being Time Lords. We're gonna become human."_

_Angel swallowed hard, pulling a lever and the helmet lowered farther so they could reach it. She glanced at it, staring at it a long while, "I never ever thought I would use that," she breathed, eyeing the helmet._

" _All the times I've wondered..." the Doctor admitted._

" _What does it do?" Martha asked._

" _It's called a Chameleon Arch," Angel explained, blinking as she turned away from the helmet and to Martha, "It's supposed to rewrite the biology of a Time Lord, change every single cell in our bodies and..." she looked at the monitor, flashing with Gallifreyan symbols Martha couldn't recognize, "It's set to human."_

_The Doctor took the pocket watch back and fit it into a section in the helmet, "Now, the TARDIS will take care of everything. Invent a life story for us, find a setting, and integrate us. Can't do the same for you...you'll just have to improvise."_

" _We should be able to let you in," Angel added, trying to reassure the woman, "Be aware enough to include you somehow..."_

" _But...hold on, if you're going to rewrite every single cell, isn't it going to hurt?" Martha frowned._

" _Oh yeah," the Doctor nodded_ _as he squeezed Angel's hand, "It hurts."_

Martha flinched, recalling his screams of pain as the Arch went to work on him a short while later, Angel having to stand there and _witness_ it before she was forced to do the same just after he was released, unable to go to his side as he collapsed to the ground. The watch, from what she gathered, wasn't meant to hold _two_ Time Lords in it, Angel had to be quick in order to continue the stream of the Time Lord essence, make the watch think that it was just more of the Doctor pouring into it.

She turned away and activated a few keys, thankful Angel had taken to showing her what a few of them did here and there, bringing up the monitor, "This working?" the Doctor tapped the camera as he sat down before it with Angel close beside him to fit in the frame.

"Martha," Angel smiled at her, "We wanted to make you this list of instructions before we become human."

"1: don't let us hurt anyone. We can't have that, but you know what humans are like. Though I can't imagine any form of Angel doing something like that, I mean, me? Well, as long as no one's trying to harm Angel I don't think I'd hurt anyone either but you never know what sort of people we'll become and..."

"2," Angel cut in lightly, knowing they _didn't_ have time and that he was on the verge of rambling, "Please, don't worry about the TARDIS. I'll set her to run on emergency power to keep them from detecting her. She should automatically land in a well-hidden place so just...let her be."

"4…"

"3."

"Right, 3: no getting involved in big historical events."

"4: _you_ ," Angel said gently, "Martha, _don't_ let us abandon you. Don't let us leave you or send you away. Handcuff yourself to us if you have to."

Martha smiled at that, as though _any_ version of Angel would just abandon someone, as though she would let the Doctor do that.

"And 5…"

Martha twisted a dial and sped through more of their speech, having watched it so many times now she could probably recite it herself, "But there was a meteor, a shooting star, what am I supposed to do _then_?"

"And 23," the Doctor continued, "If anything goes wrong, if they find us, Martha, then you know what to do. Open the watch. Everything we are is kept safe in there."

"Be careful though," Angel added, "There's a perception filter on it. That means the human versions of us won't even really notice it, it'll just be any old watch to them."

Martha scoffed, that watch certainly _wasn't_ just any old watch, not with how John displayed it, with how he _never_ let it leave their rooms for fear of it being damaged, wanting it pristine, a memento of his proposal to his wife.

"But _don't_ open it unless you _have_ to," the Doctor reminded her, "Because once it's open, then the Family will be able to find us," she could see him squeezing Angel's hand, "It's all down to you, Martha. Your choice."

He started to walk off the screen, when Angel pulled him back, looking at the camera still, "And thank you, Martha, thank you _so much_ for doing this."

"Yes," the Doctor nodded, kissing the top of Angel's hair at her words and turned to the camera as well, "Thanks."

The recording stopped at their smiling faces, "I wish you'd come back," Martha muttered quietly.

~8~

Latimer stood outside a door marked 'J. Smith' before knocking. The door opened moments later to reveal John standing there, "You told me to come and collect that book, sir," he reminded.

"Good lad, yes…yes!" John nodded, stepping back to let him in, "'The Definitive Account of Mafeking' by Aitchison-Price, where did I put it?" he walked over to his desk while Latimer followed behind, coming to a stop near the fireplace, "And I wanted a little word, your marks aren't quite good enough."

"I'm top ten in my class, sir."

"Now, be honest, Timothy, you should be the _very_ top. You're a clever boy, but you seem to be hiding it," he turned and mumbled to himself, "Where _is_ that book..." walking into a small annexed library off in the back, "And I know why. Keeping your head low avoids the mockery of your classmates. But no man should hide himself, don't you think?"

"Yes sir..." Latimer trailed, his attention caught by a watch on the mantelpiece that seemed to be whispering to him.

"You're _clever_ , be _proud_ of it. Use it."

Latimer stared at the watch as a pair of voices, one male, one female whispered out to him, " **Time Lords**... _Timothy, hide yourself_... **We're trapped, kept inside the cogs**... _Stay safe_ …" he reached out and took it in his hand, pressing the button on top and opening it, releasing wisps of golden energy.

~8~

Baines's head jerked around as he stood outside the grounds.

~8~

"Oh hello!" a woman said. Latimer quickly closed the watch and pocketed it, looking up to see Angela Smith standing in the doorway, dressed in a very simple, sleeveless, though fitted, green dress with a black shawl tied over her shoulders, holding a small tray of tea with a bit of fruit on it, "Timothy isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am," he nodded.

"Ah, Angie!" John called, still rummaging around the back, "Have you seen that book, 'The Definitive Account of Mafeking' by Aitchison-Price?"

Angela rolled her eyes playfully and walked over to place the tray down on the desk, "Have you checked the desk?"

"Yes," he called, coming to lean in the doorway of the annex.

"How about the bookshelves?" she asked, smirking as she could _obviously_ see he _had_.

"Yes."

She thought about it a moment, brushing her hair behind her ear as she considered it, "Under the bed?"

John blinked a moment before walking over to their bed and kneeling down to look under it, pulling out the book in question. He stood up, looking at it before shaking his head and walking over to her, "My psychic," he kissed the side of her head.

"My thief," she joked back.

John grinned widely before dropping onto a plush chair, pulling her, laughing, down onto his lap as he wound his arms around her, holding her close, gazing up at her in the gentle awe that always seemed to be on his face. His wife was just...so remarkable, like something from a dream, truly such an angel that he often found himself staring at her, wondering if she could truly be real, truly be his...and then pinching himself to ensure that it was, that _she_ was.

"Psychic?" Latimer asked, seeing that the two of them seemed to have forgotten he was still there.

Angela turned to him, smiling, "Sometimes I say things or guess things and they turn out to be correct..." she eyed him a moment, "Like _you_ , yes?" Latimer blinked, surprised she knew that, but she just reached out as far as she could in John's unrelenting hold, to take Latimer's hand, squeezing it in reassurance and comfort, recalling how timid SHE had been about her own talents till she had met her remarkable husband, "It's _nothing_ to be ashamed of Timothy, trust yourself."

Latimer nodded, looking at Angela a moment longer as she sat back against her husband, before asking, "Why do you call him a thief?" for he felt like _something_ about their little exchange before was important.

She smiled, "Guess."

He frowned, "He's...stolen something."

"Very good. Could you venture what?"

Latimer looked at her intently, John watching the two with a fond smile, seeing his wife at work, improving the lives of all those around her, she must be exhausted doing it but it never stopped her, "…you?"

"He's stolen my heart," Angela nodded, turning to her husband and reaching out to gently touch his cheek, stroking it a bit as she smiled at him warmly, all the love she felt for him shining in her eyes.

John just hugged her closer, positively beaming at that, before he moved to reach up a hand and touch her hair...only to realize he was _still_ holding the book and held it out to Latimer, "Fascinating details about the siege, really quite remarkable. Now, just remember to use that brain of yours!"

Latimer nodded and took the book, blinking as a vision filled his mind of John Smith, dressed in a different suit, holding some sort of metal wand with a blue light on it in one hand, pulling Angela, dressed in a sweater and blue trousers in another, "… _ **Power of a Time Lord**_ …" whispered in his mind.

"Are you alright Timothy?" Angela asked, eyeing him in concern.

"I'm fine, ma'am," he nodded, "Thank you, sir," he said quickly, walking out of the office. He shut the door before running back up to his thankfully empty dormitory. He hopped on his bed and pulled the watch out of his pocket, holding it in his hand as he opened it once more.

" **You are not alone**... _Keep us hidden_..." Latimer's eyes widened as images flashed across his mind…Daleks, Cybermen, Ood, the werewolf from the Torchwood Estate, the Empress of the Racnoss, Lazarus, the Sycorax, and a brilliant golden light that forced all the images back…allowing him to snap the watch shut again.

~8~

Baines sniffed loudly.

~8~

John stood up suddenly, Angela squealing as he lifted her with him, holding her tight in his arms, bridal style, for a moment, before she laughed. He beamed at the sound and turned in a circle, making her laugh even more before he silenced her with a quick kiss...which turned rather deep, to the point where he had to set her onto the ground in order to move his arms around her more.

He smiled as he pulled away quite a few moments later, resting his head to hers, "I love you," he whispered to her, "So very much."

She gave a gentle giggle, "I can tell," she murmured, her hand resting on his chest, feeling his heart pounding against it, before she lifted his other hand to rest it over her heart as well, "I love you as well."

"I'm glad," he winked at her, leading her by the hand to the tea she'd brought up, reaching for it when she playfully slapped his hand away.

"That's not for you dear," she told him, kissing his cheek as he pouted, he knew full well it was for her and Martha to share.

He sighed but nodded, "I have class to see to anyway," he nodded, "Have a lovely time with Martha," he told her, kissing her once...twice...more before he picked up his class books and headed out, leaving his wife to set up the tea, nodding at Martha as he passed her at the door.

"Afternoon, sir," Martha greeted as he stepped out, "Afternoon ma'...Angela," she corrected, seeing Angela shooting her a playfully-cross look, "I apologize for my tardiness," she walked over to the woman, "I went to the kitchens to collect the tea but they said you'd already taken it. You didn't have to do that..."

"I was in the kitchens this morning Martha," Angela assured her, nodding to one of the chairs for her to _sit_ and NOT try to serve the tea herself, "It was no trouble at all to bring the tea with me as I left."

"Thank you," Martha smiled, taking a cup Angela offered her.

Angela sat there, watching Martha sip her tea in silence before placing her cup to the side, reaching out to take Martha's and do the same, holding the woman's hand, "Are you alright Martha?"

"What do you mean?" Martha frowned.

"Is everything alright?" Angela looked at her, concerned, "Are you doing well here? Do you like it here? There are no more mishaps like yesterday I hope?"

Martha blinked and smiled, "No, no, everything's fine, just fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes but..." she trailed off as Angela looked at her, Martha's heart pinging seeing _Angel_ looking at her, as she had in the past, with keen attention and friendly concern, "I think I should be asking YOU that, don't you think?"

"Oh I'm fine," Angela tried to wave it off, sitting back in her chair and brushing her hair behind her ear, taking her cup back up.

But Martha could see it, she could just... _tell_...Angel...she had a special connection to TARDIS, to time itself she'd guess. The Time Lady had always had a talent for pinpointing time, for sensing what was coming, what was happening, how the TARDIS was...to be _human_ , to be _without_ that...she could just tell that _Angela_ didn't feel right being there, being human, being Angela. But she couldn't say, she couldn't risk the woman opening the watch for she seemed a bit more aware of it than John was, she'd often caught the woman polishing it when she'd come to tidy the room.

"It was another nightmare, wasn't it?" she asked softly, knowing that Angela, during the times she _didn't_ wake her husband when she started awake, always tried to play it off throughout the day, but she could tell, the woman would keep it in till it ate away at her. She needed to _talk_ about it to feel better and if SHE could be that ear that listened, she would.

Angela sighed and nodded, "Yes, it was."

"What about?"

Angela hesitated, "I was..." she blinked, trying to recall it, "I was standing in a dark room with these creatures, the...Daleks, we've named them. John was there and...he was _scared_ , we were surrounded and...suddenly...Rose appeared. She gave me something and...the next thing I knew..." she shook her head, tears in her eyes, "I wasn't ME anymore, I was...I was something _else_. I... _did_ things. Strange things. There was this...power...around me, this _overwhelming_ power and..." she swallowed, "I don't think I could control it and..." she let out a shuddering breath, "My brother...something happened to my brother Jack..." she shook her head, " _I_ did something to him..." she blinked and a tear fell from her eye, "He wasn't there anymore..."

Martha quickly got out of her seat to kneel before Angela, taking the woman's hands, "It was _just_ a dream," Martha told her, "Your brother died in the war, remember? YOU had NOTHING to do with it."

It was another aspect of the story the TARDIS had invented. It seemed like there were three people besides her that Angela remembered from her time as Angel. Rose, who she knew was the Doctor's previous companion, like a sister to Angel who became a close friend of Angela that disappeared one day, no one knew where she'd gone. Then there was a boy, Mickey, a young man of color who she knew was _Angel's_ previous companion, had been a 'servant' of Angela's family but so much a dear friend to Angela that she convinced her father to pay for the man to attend University, he'd left the family for a better life. And finally there was Jack, who the Doctor had told her all about during Lazarus, a man like a brother to Angel, had really _become_ a brother to Angela. He'd been a soldier and died near the end of the Second Boer War. Angela had been _devastated_ when they received word that the man had died apparently.

"I know," Angela whispered, pulling Martha's attention back, "I just...I wish there was something I could have done to save him."

Martha smiled, reaching up to wipe away the woman's tears, "He died doing what was right," she nodded, "He died with honor and dignity and for love, he died to _protect_ you," she sighed, "Perhaps _that's_ why you dreamt that? You feel like it's your fault still. But he would do it all over again in a heartbeat, I know so," she squeezed the woman's hand, "Anyone who's met you would do the same."

Angela nodded after a moment, taking in Martha's words, "I just...I miss him."

"I miss my brother as well," Martha admitted, "And my sister, my family..." she'd never really been away from her family so long before without a way to contact them. She'd had to leave her mobile in the TARDIS to keep it from being noticed or seen or going off.

"Perhaps we can go visit them," Angela suggested, "Over the holidays? Best Christmas present they could ask for."

Martha shook her head, smiling at Angela, and there she went again. She'd _just_ spoken of a terrible nightmare, had to relive the death of her 'brother,' felt terrible about it all...and now she was trying to cheer HER up.

That was just like Angel...er, Angela...both of them really.

"I'd like that," Martha told her.

"Then that's what we'll do," Angela determined, squeezing Martha's hand again, "Thank you Martha."

"No problem at all," Martha beamed, getting back up to sit in her chair once more, picking up her tea. She watched as Angela reached out for a grape, tossing it into the air and catching it in her mouth, making Martha smile behind her cup at the familiar action.

~8~

A teacher rang a bell to signal the change of classes while Baines walked through the corridors, down a main hallway, and stepped into a gap beneath the main stairs. His eyes rolled back into his head as green glow surrounded him.

' _There is a trace, but somehow scattered,_ ' he called telepathically to the ship, ' _The scent is confused. Nevertheless, we'd best arm ourselves._ '

The glow disappeared and his eyes snapped open, "Activate the soldiers."

~8~

A portly, middle-aged man strode down the lane in the village, glancing over at the country, where a scarecrow raised its arm in greeting. He stopped, staring at the scarecrow in shock as it lowered its arms.

"That is my property, and you're trespassing on my land!" he shouted, waving a finger at it as he advanced towards it, it was _just_ like the boys of the school to play a trick like this, though less common now since that new teacher and his wife had arrived but still likely to happen, "Come on, who's in there?" angrily he started pulling straw away to try and find the prankster, "One of those idiot boys from the school, is it, eh? Come on, there's…" he trailed off, his eyes widening as his hand went _through_ the scarecrow, "But how did you…"

The scarecrow's head tilted to one side as two identical scarecrows walked stiffly up the bank behind him. It raised its arms and the other two attacked, grabbing the man.

~8~

A little girl skipped down the lane, a bright red balloon in her hand, when a scarecrow lumbered out from the bushes behind her. She turned, hearing the rustle, and screamed as it grabbed her and carried her off.

~8~

Angela stood outside, on a terrace of the school, watching as the boys went about target practice. There were three dummy-like targets made of buckets and sticks standing a few feet away, the boys running machine guns behind a bunker of sandbags.

"Concentrate!" John called, leading them.

"Hello Joan," Angela greeted as Joan appeared behind her, moving to her side, watching. Hutchinson and Latimer fed one gun while Baines watched the targets, John standing a few feet behind.

"How can you _bear_ it?" she asked as they watched, "These boys learning this…"

"I _can't_ ," Angela admitted sadly, "This is the one thing I dislike about this school, about John's position. Children have _no_ place near guns or in war. None at all. War in itself...there's no need for it. There _shouldn't_ be."

~8~

"Hutchinson, excellent work!" John cried.

"Cease fire!" the headmaster called, walking over.

"Good day to you, headmaster."

"Your crew's on fine form today, Mr. Smith."

"Excuse me, headmaster, we could do a lot better," Hutchinson muttered, " _Latimer_ is being _deliberately_ shoddy."

"I'm trying my best," the boy defended.

"You need to be _better_ than the best," the headmaster replied, "Those targets are tribesmen from the dark continent."

"That's _exactly_ the problem, sir. They only have _spears_."

"Oh dear me. Latimer takes it upon himself to make us realize how wrong we all are. I hope, Latimer, that one day you may have a just and proper war in which to prove yourself. Now, resume firing."

Hutchinson did as ordered, Latimer feeding the ammunition again as the firing rang out.

Latimer stared in the distance as a vision filled his mind…

... _he and Hutchinson struggled through the dark, Hutchinson injured_...

... _He looked down at a watch in his hand_...

'... _One minute past the hour. It's now. Hutchinson, this is the time. It's now!_...'

... _he looked up as a bomb dropped straight at them_...

"There's a stoppage, immediate action!" Hutchinson looked at Latimer, who was still dazed, never having seen something like that before, "Didn't I tell you, sir, this stupid boy is _useless_! Permission to give Latimer a beating, sir?" he looked at the headmaster.

"It's _your_ class, Mr. Smith," the headmaster turned to John.

"Permission granted," John nodded.

"Right, come with me, you little oiyk," Hutchinson hefted Latimer up and dragged him off to a small tent, most of the other boys walking with him. Baines, though, remained outside, sniffing loudly.

"Anything the matter, Baines?"

"I thought..." he began, "No sir. Nothing sir," he turned sharply and headed off to join the beating.

"As you were, Mr. Smith," the headmaster continued on.

~8~

"If you would excuse me," Joan said quietly to Angela, "This reminds me of when my husband was shot…I can return the journal tomorrow?"

"Of course," Angela said understandingly, placing a hand on the woman's arm for a moment before the nurse walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously LOVE writing the Smiths, they're so much fun and you can just feel the love :) I also wanted to add that tea scene to show the friendship that still exists between Martha and Angel/a.
> 
> Lol, as for the voices in the watch, can you guess who is who? Bold vs. Italics? :)


	29. Human Nature: The Threat

"Ah...Pemberton, Smythe, Wicks, take post!" John ordered as three other boys took up positions, resuming their little exercise with the targets. He looked up, spotting Angela standing there with Joan walking away, back to the school. He smiled softly when he saw her just watching him and walked over to the edge of the school's property to the terrace to talk to her, "My angel," he gazed up at her.

Normally the sweet name he often called her in private would bring a smile to her face, but it was hard for her to do that when she could see the rest of the boys leaving the tent, heading back to the guns to check them and ready them for the next round, "Oh John," she sighed, shaking her head sadly as she watched them, "I do so hate the fact that the boys are learning how to fire weapons."

He nodded in understanding, his wife just had a truly kind heart, she couldn't imagine harming another living creature or another creature deserving it. She was so unique like that, she wouldn't even swat a fly or kill a spider if she saw one. She really wouldn't and hadn't in the past. Most other women would scream if they saw a spider, even a little one, but not his Angela, she would just smile and reach out, scooping up the creature in her hands, and bring it outside to a nearby tree.

He reached out and took her hand in his, his thumb lightly stroking over her knuckles, "How about I take you to the village after class for a stroll?"

She pulled her gaze away from the boys and back to him, smiling at him, "I would love it John. May I ask Joan to accompany us? It would be good for her to get away from the sound of the guns as well."

"Of course," he kissed her hand, "Anything for you."

She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck, only for him to cup her cheek and pull her in for a deeper kiss before allowing her to pull away. She smiled at him, at the half-lidded look on his face as he smiled back at her, reaching out to touch his cheek a moment, before heading back into the school to find Joan.

~8~

John and Angela strolled through the village, Angela with her arm tucked in John's, as Joan walked beside them, just talking to them about her own experience with guns and war as a small group of men were lifting a piano in the distance, trying to get it in a window, "His name was Oliver," Joan said to Angela, "He died in the battle of Spion Kop. We were childhood sweethearts...but you see, I was angry with the army for such a long time."

"It seems you still are," Angela remarked softly, reaching out to put a gentle hand on Joan's shoulder a moment before dropping it.

Joan took a breath, nodding, "I find myself as part of that school, watching boys learn how to _kill_."

"Don't you think discipline is good for them?" John frowned.

"Does it have to be such _military_ discipline? I mean, if there's another war those boys won't find it so amusing."

"Well...Great Britain's at peace, long may it reign."

Joan hesitated, "In the journal, in one of your stories, you wrote about next year…1914."

"That was just a dream," Angela tried to wave it off, though the pit in her stomach grew.

She swallowed hard, there was a distinct difference in the passages in the journal. So many stories were of the past, memories, most of John's, some of hers, the ones she was willing to put to paper. But there were other stories, few though they were, that she had penned just herself, dreams of the things to come, of the future. John would always smile at them, despite them being dark or not, and just kiss her, calling her his psychic but reassuring her that it was just a dream.

"All those images of mud and wire," Joan continued, looking between them, "You told of a shadow, a shadow falling across the entire world."

"Well, then we can be thankful it's not true," John squeezed Angela's hand, feeling her tense beside him, starting to grow a bit defensive with Joan for upsetting his wife. It was like there was a...pressure inside him, a force that roared to life whenever she was upset or hurt. He could never help himself from that feeling of needing to protect her from everything, to see her laughing and smiling, to...hurt...whatever had hurt her, "And I'll admit mankind doesn't need warfare and bloodshed to prove itself, everyday life can provide honor and valor and...let's hope that from now on this, this country can...can find its heroes in smaller places...in the most ordinary of deeds and…" his anger tapered off as his speech began to trail, looking at Angela intently as she had stopped walking and was staring off at the edge of town, "What is it?" he asked her quietly.

Joan frowned, looking at them, sensing something different about them, a shift of some sort...

"It's going to snap…" Angela breathed, staring straight at the men lifting the piano, a woman with a baby in a pram walking in that very same direction, when she grabbed his arm, "John, it's going to snap!"

John looked over at the piano movers and the woman and then around or something to use. He spotted a boy tossing a cricket ball and grabbed it, throwing it at a bundle of scaffolding poles standing alongside a shop. The poles fell over and hit a plank of wood with bricks on it, the bricks flew into the air, up and over the piano, just as the rope snapped and fell to the ground. The bricks hit a milk churn on a cart, knocking it into the path of the woman, stopping her _just_ as the piano fell a few feet _before_ her.

Joan's eyes widened as she looked at them, stunned.

"Lucky..." John muttered.

"That wasn't luck," Joan shook her head, "How did you _do_ that?"

"I…I just…noticed the rope," Angela shook her head, though breathing easier at the sight of the woman and her child safe.

But John knew better, she'd had one of her little 'feelings' again, ones she'd had ever since he'd known her. She _knew_ the rope was going to snap, she'd _felt_ it…and she'd wanted to save the woman and her child. And that was just _so_ _her_ , thinking of everyone and anyone. But he also knew those feelings scared her from time to time, how randomly they happened, what they meant, why they happened. Even when it helped someone else, she always felt uncomfortable after, afraid of what others might think of her, might think her odd for it. He knew that, during school as a girl, she had been cast aside quite a bit by the other children, all of them thinking her odd for her abilities, and he'd made it his life's mission to show her how truly remarkable she was.

But for right now, she needed comfort. So he reached out and took her hand, "Angela would you like to attend the village dance this evening?"

Angela blinked, shaking her head from her thoughts, knowing he knew where her mind had gone, he always seemed able to read her thoughts he knew her so well, before looking up at him, "I was wondering when you'd ask," she laughed as he hugged her to him, Joan just looking on in amazement.

~8~

"It's all becoming clear now," Joan remarked as they walked down a lane, back towards the school, passing a field with a scarecrow in it, "The Doctor and the Angel are the people you'd both like to be, spotting things before they happen and doing impossible things with cricket balls."

"Well, I discovered a talent, that's certainly true!" John smiled, "Angie though," he winked at his wife, "She's just always been that incredible," he turned to take both her hands, "Divine," he kissed her left hand, "Perfect," and the right, "A nymph," then both of them, "No, she's a goddess," he whispered, kissing her lips, making her blush a beautiful shade of red that matched her gorgeous hair, "That's what you are," he told her.

Joan just shook her head at them, smiling as she watched them, there truly was no one like the Smiths, the way he treated his wife, the obvious care he showed for her, the love she could see in every move he made around her. She could tell the woman truly was the center of her husband's Universe. And so, she had to tease, "But the Doctor has an eye for the ladies!" as she had seen a few more sketches of other women in the journal, though Angela's descriptions made it _clear_ they were all _only_ friends, "A girl at every fireplace."

"Now, there I have to protest," he laughed, moving to wrap an arm around Angela's waist, "The only girl for me is my lovely angel."

Angela looked away, embarrassed, though touched, by her husband's charms, when something caught her eye, "That scarecrow…" she remarked, staring at one hanging on a post with an odd expression on her face.

"It's all skewed," John noticed, crossing the furrows to reach it and stretch it across the frame again, the women following him, though Angela seemed hesitant.

"Ever the artist," Joan commented, "Where _did_ you learn to draw?"

"Gallifrey," Angela and John replied.

"Is that in Ireland?"

"Yes, it must be, yes," John said, a bit unsure, as Angela frowned, staring more at the scarecrow.

"But you're not Irish?"

"Not at all, no. My father Sidney was a watchmaker from Nottingham and my mother Verity was a nurse…"

"And you?" Joan looked at Angela.

But Angela blinked, frowning at the scarecrow, she reached out and touched John's arm, ignoring Joan for the moment, "I don't like it…"

John frowned, "Is it still askew?"

"No, John," she said more urgently, "It _scares_ me."

Joan smiled, "I suppose it's doing its job then."

But _John_ wasn't laughing, he was watching Angela's expression intently, _listening_ to her, he'd learned so long ago that when his wife had one of her feelings, or even just spoke at all, to listen to what she said, "What is it?"

"Can we leave?" she asked him, serious, "Please…I don't like it," he nodded, taking her hand and kissing the back of it in reassurance before leading her back to the road, a confused Joan following after, not quite sure why Angela was reacting that way to a simple scarecrow.

~8~

John sat in his study later that day with Angela across from him, Joan having left them a while ago to see to her duties. He was currently sketching his wife into the journal Joan had returned, smiling at her softly, "I can't believe I haven't sketched YOU yet," he remarked, amused, as he finished.

"May I see it?" she asked, smiling, her husband was so creative and she did so love seeing all his different creations.

"Of course," he got up and moved to sit next to her on the sofa, one of his hands moving to rest on the small of her back, "But for a price," he grinned mischievously.

She gave him a knowing smile and leaned in to rest a hand to his cheek, kissing him gently till they had to stop as he was smiling so widely, " _Now_ may I see it?" she murmured, looking up at him.

He blinked, those eyes of hers, he felt like he could see her soul reflected in them, "Of course," he repeated, seemingly unable to think of any other words to say, his vocabulary having left him, as it always did when she looked at him like that.

He handed her the book with his other hand, holding it between them really, "Oh…" she breathed, "I don't look like that, do I?" she laughed, looking at him, "Isn't _that_ more me?" she pointed to as sketch of a creature they called a Slitheen on the opposite page.

"Most definitely _this_ page," he pointed at her sketch, "I should think my wife looks _nothing_ like _that_!"

"You've made me far too beautiful John," she sighed, "Again."

He was always insistent that she was beautiful and so many other things that she just couldn't see, "Well that's how I see you," he defended, brushing a lock of hair away from her face, "From the second I met you and forever," slowly he leaned towards her, resting his forehead to hers to look into her eyes, "The moment I saw you, I knew you were special. I knew you were for me, my own personal angel," and with that, he kissed her gently, deeply, reveling in this moment he could share with his wife, leaving him smiling as he pulled back, "I think I could spend the rest of my life doing that," she blushed, though her cheeks were already flush from the kiss, but had little time to respond as he leaned in, kissing her again just a bit more forcefully than before...

Just then, Martha burst into the room, making them jump apart, "Martha, what have I _told_ you about entering unannounced?"

Martha blushed crimson as John snapped her and hurried back out the door.

"John!" Angela scolded, hitting him lightly on the chest before laughing, him doing the same a moment later...until her laughter turned into a yawn she tried to stiffle behind her hand.

John looked at her with a soft smile, "You had another nightmare, didn't you?" she nodded, looking down, but he lifted her chin, "You should have woken me."

She shook her head, "I feel horrid enough that I DO wake you at times John, you need your rest..."

"As do _you_ ," he reminded her, "Especially if I'm going to be whisking you off your feet all night at the dance," he smiled as she laughed, "Why don't you take a nap before that? Just...rest your eyes?"

She looked down again, brushing a hair behind her ear, "I..." she let out a breath, whispering, "I don't want to have another nightmare."

They really _were_ starting to take their toll on her, she hardly managed to sleep through the night as it was and when she _did_ she was always jostled awake by them. When she did wake in the middle of the night, she could hardly get back to sleep and would write about the dreams in the journal, though adding more of a fantastical spin to it so as not to disturb John when he read it later. She was often tired throughout the day, weary, and she knew it concerned her husband a great deal but...she didn't know what else she could do.

"I don't think you will," he told her, "Not this time."

"Why not?" she looked up at him.

"Because _this_ time," he moved closer to her, pulling her into his arms as he laid them down on the sofa, her between his legs, her back to his chest, "I'll be awake to fight the nightmares off," he kissed the back of her head, "I'll keep you safe Angie, I'll protect you, I'll watch over you."

"We watch over each other," she murmured, already starting to be lulled to sleep by the soft beating of his heart at her ear, his warmth, his strong arms around her, feeling safe, feeling like she really might be able to sleep now that he was conscious and watching for the nightmares.

"Always," he whispered, kissing her head once more as he felt her breathing slow, smiling as she fell asleep, pleased that he had such an affect on her as to make her feel so safe she could sleep anywhere as long as he was there.

~8~

Latimer sat outside the school, on a bench, with the watch in his hand, toying with it as the voices whispered, " _The darkness is coming_... **Keep us away from the force and empty man**... _The last of the Time Lords_ … **The last of a wise and ancient race**..." he looked up to see Baines heading through the grounds and over to a man he recognized as Mr. Clark from town, when a red balloon bobbed along the wall, a little girl joining them. He watched as they all turned to look at him, tilting their heads and sniffing deeply.

~8~

Jenny rode her bike down a muddy lane, when a figure stepped out in front of her, making her stop sharply, "Who's that playing silly beggars?" she gasped at the scarecrow, "Nearly broke me neck!"

The scarecrow said nothing, only tilted its head.

"Who's that then? Is it you, Saul?" her smile faded as she saw two more scarecrows approach from behind, closing in on her as she screamed.

~8~

Jenny sat, frightened, in the alien craft, a scarecrow standing guard as Mr. Clark advanced on her, "I don't understand..." she said, "It's Mr. Clark, isn't it? What have I done wrong?"

"Nothing at all," he replied, "In fact...you're just what we need, girl."

Baines appeared, "She works at the school. Whatever's happening seems to center round that establishment, the faintest of traces but they all lead back there."

"It's Baines, isn't it?" she looked at him, scared, "This isn't very funny, sir."

"Just shut up! Stop talking, cease and desist, there's a good girl!" he paused and looked up, "Mother of Mine is dying to meet you. And here she is," he pulled a globe-like device out.

"Stop mocking me, sir!"

"No! Mother of Mine just needs a shape. We go through a shape so very fast. Yours is perfectly adequate...if a little grim. Mother of Mine, embrace her," Baines tilted the globe towards her as a green smoke billowed out and over to her as she screamed.

~8~

Angela smiled up at John, spinning slowly in her gown. It was a white, long sleeved dress with a slightly bunched up skirt in the front with a sleeveless sort of shirt over it that went down to her waist. Her hair was held back by two simple braids, the rest falling in waves around her, "You look wonderful," John breathed as he looked at her.

"You as well," she smiled, stepping towards him to give him a kiss, "I have to say though, I hope this _won't_ be like our wedding."

He laughed, recalling his near-atrocious dancing, "Well I _was_ a bit drunk. I was so nervous."

She blinked as though shocked by that, "About what?"

"I thought you'd take one look at me and run off. Seeing what you were settling for."

"You mean settling for the most _remarkable_ man in the world? Of _course_ I realized, that's why I stayed put."

He beamed down at her, pulling her into a deep kiss, she always knew just what to say.

~8~

Martha looked up from making a pot of tea as Jenny stepped into the maid quarters, "There you are! Come and look what I've got. Mr. Poole didn't want his afternoon tea so cook said I could have it. And there's enough for two," Jenny just stood there, staring at her blankly, "What are you standing there for?" Jenny sniffed loudly, "Are you alright?"

"I must have a cold coming on," Jenny replied, walking over to a small sitting table.

"Problem is, I keep thinking about them but I don't know what to do," Martha sighed, sitting down.

"Thinking about who?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith. We're gonna leave in a few weeks and I'm worried about them."

"Why?"

"It's like his contract comes to an end. And she's going with him and I don't know how they're going to react to that."

Angel had explained during one of the listed items that they would need her to keep a look out for if hers and the Doctor's memories started to blend, if she started to remember things only the Doctor knew or vice versa. She'd been warned that the watch was meant to hold only one essence of a Time Lord and sticking two in there could be dangerous. There were so many things that could go wrong. Their essences could merge, or react against each other and basically destroy small bits of each other at a time (though she personally couldn't imagine THAT happening between the Doctor and Angel), and if they even managed to last…separating them in the end could be devastating as their essences would be so intermingled that it would basically be like ripping them apart to stick them back in their bodies, the separation alone could be more damaging than if their essences were to attack each other.

"Leave for where?"

"All sorts of places. I wish I could tell you Jenny, but...it's complicated."

"In what way?"

"I just can't."

"It sounds so interesting. _Tell_ me. Tell me _now_."

Martha looked at her, seeing Jenny looking at her _far_ too intently, being far too _forceful_ , she didn't need to be a precog to know that something _wasn't_ right, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes thanks."

"I could put a nice bit of gravy in the pot. And some mutton. Or sardines and jam, how about that?"

"I like the sound of that."

"Right..." she smiled tensely, "Hold on a tick," she got up and moved to the door, closing it on her way out. She walked to the stairs...and started to run, managing to get out of the house and run down the walk as Jenny fired a green bolt at her feet, just narrowly missing her.

~8~

John and Angela stood in the middle of the room, sharing a loving kiss, when Martha burst in, breathless, "Martha?" Angela looked over, concerned, "Are you alright?"

"They've found us," Martha gasped.

"Martha, I've _warned_ you…" John started. He knew his wife had no qualms with Martha being so forward and informal, but there was a _line_ …

"They've found us. And I've _seen_ them…they look like people, like us, like normal. I'm sorry, but you've _got_ to open the watch," she turned to the mantelpiece, to see it was gone, "Where is it?" she started shuffling through the things on the mantle, "Oh my God, where's it gone? Where's the watch?!"

"Martha calm down," Angela stepped forward, taking Martha's hands, not quite sure why Martha seemed so attached to it, but knowing that the woman seemed near a panic at the moment, "Calm down, we'll find it. It has to be here somewhere," she offered Martha a smile, "You know how absentminded John can be and..."

"But we _need_ it...oh my God, Doctor we're hiding from aliens!" she rounded on John, thinking it might be enough to get through to him, tell him about the aliens after his wife, before she turned to Angela, seeing him staring at her blankly, "Angel they've got Jenny," she tried, knowing the woman would be concerned regardless of whether or not she understood what was happening, "And they've...possessed her or copied her or something and you've _got_ to tell me, you must sense it, _where's_ the _watch_?"

"Oh I see..." John nodded, though Angela stared at Martha in quiet shock and confusion, "Cultural differences…" he picked up the journal and held it out to Martha, "It must be so confusing for you. Martha, _this_ is what we call a _story_."

"Oh you complete..." she trailed, gesturing at him, "THIS is not you, it's not _either_ of you!"

"What do you mean?" Angela asked her quietly.

"THIS is 1913!"

"Good," John nodded, "This IS 1913."

"I'm sorry, I'm _really_ sorry but I've _got_ to snap you out of this," Martha turned to him before slapping him, hard, across the face.

"Martha!" Angela gasped.

" _Wake up_! You've _got_ to come back to the TARDIS with me!"

"TARDIS?" Angela blinked, shaking her head as though the word were familiar, words starting to echo in her mind...

'... _She's a Type 40!_...'

'... _They were grown, not built_...'

'... _OUR spaceship. Our TARDIS_...'

Martha turned to her, John still in shock of being slapped, "Yes!" she nodded, eager, seeing something in Angela's eyes, recognition, "Our transport, it's called a _TARDIS_ , remember?"

"You…you mean it's _real_?" Angela shook her head, blinking quickly, "The _nightmares_? They're _real_?!"

"No, no, no, enough!" John shouted, grabbing Martha's arm, "We are _not_ listening or going anywhere with an insane servant! Martha, you are dismissed, you will leave these premises immediately. Now get out!" he shoved Martha out the door and turned back to Angela, who seemed near tears, "Angie," he whispered, taking her head in his hands, " _Don't_ listen to her, they're _dreams_. That's all, they are NOT real."

"But…" she swallowed hard.

John just pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly...and cursing Martha for upsetting her.

~8~

Martha ran into the night, bumping into Latimer as he rounded a corner, "Oh, sorry!" she cried, rushing off as Latimer watched her, seeing her not as she was but in strange fitted clothes running off.

"Martha?" he whispered.

"Not now Tim, busy!" she called, now a maid once more.

He watched her go before turning and walking away.

~8~

Martha ran into the TARDIS, straight over to the Doctor's coat, lying on the beam, and rifled through it till she found the sonic. Grabbing it tightly, she ran off, back into the night.

~8~

The door to John Smith's study was kicked open as Jenny and Baines entered, "Mr. Smith?" Baines called, "No one home."

"The maid was definitely hiding something," Jenny remarked, "A secret around this Mr. Smith and his wife."

"We both scented them though. They were plain and simple humans."

"Maybe they know something. Where are they?"

~8~

Angela and John walked over to the village hall where the dance was being held, hand-in-hand, Angela smiling despite the earlier incident.

"Spare a penny for the veterans of the Crimea, sir?" a man asked at the door.

"Yes, of course," John nodded, pulling out a few coins, always one to help, "There you are."

As they headed inside, Latimer watched from a hiding spot and crept to the doors as well, sneaking in as the man had his back turned.

~8~

Inside, people were just milling around, getting drinks from beer kegs, laughing, talking. Latimer entered slowly and looked around, spotting John and Angela speaking briefly with Joan, Angela seeming to be offering the woman some sort of journal to look at.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the host smiled, "Please take your partners for a waltz."

John smiled widely before taking Angela's hand and leading her onto the dance floor to begin the dance, "Much better," Angela laughed as they moved around the room.

"I've surprised myself," he remarked...when they bumped into another pair, "Sorry."

"Should've known that would happen," Angela giggled as John just pulled her closer.

~8~

Jenny and Baines continued searching through the Smiths' room, rummaging everywhere, till Mr. Clark entered, holding up a poster for the dance, "I think this might help."

"That makes it easy, Son of Mine," Jenny smiled, "Because Daughter of Mine's already there."

"We've been invited to the dance," Baines grinned.

~8~

"Ooh, staff entrance I think, miss!" the man at the door shouted as Martha strode towards the building.

"Yeah, well think again mate," she said, heading straight in, not noticing the scarecrows waiting in the foliage around the hall. She walked in, seeing Angela sitting down at a table with Joan, tossing a small bit of meat in the air to catch it in her mouth, while John stood over by a small refreshment stand, getting drinks. She quickly walked over and sat down.

"Martha what happened before?" Angela asked her, reaching out to take her hand, more concerned than angry with what she'd done to John. She knew Martha, she wasn't the sort of person to strike someone else unless something was really and truly wrong.

Martha just turned to Joan instead, "They're different from any other person you've ever met, right?"

Joan blinked but couldn't help but admit it, "Yes."

"And sometimes they say these strange things, like people and places you've never heard of, yeah?" Martha continued as Angela frowned, "But it's _deeper_ than that. Sometimes, when you look in their eyes, you know, you just _know_ that there's something else in there. Something _hidden_. Right behind the eyes, something hidden away. In the dark."

"Martha…" Angela began.

"I'm so sorry Angel," Martha turned to her, "You KNOW I'm right don't you? You can FEEL it. You feel so...displaced here, don't you?" Angela swallowed hard and nodded, but _how_ could Martha _possibly_ know that? Not even _John_ knew that, she hadn't told _anyone_ that, "Then I just wanted to say sorry for what I'm about to do."

"Oh, now really, Martha," John called, looking at her less than pleased, as he walked over to them, "This is getting out of hand. I must insist that you leave."

Martha held out the sonic, "Do you know what this is? Name it. Go on, name it."

"John…" Angela began, staring at it, as was he, "That…"

Joan looked between them, seeing some sort of recognition in their eyes, "What is that silly thing?"

John slowly reached out and took it from Martha, turning it over in his hands, "You're _not_ John and Angela Smith," Martha told them gently, "You're called the Doctor and the Angel. The man and woman in your journal, they're _real_. They're _you_."

~8~

"Evening all!" the collector grinned, seeing a small group approaching, "Spare a penny, sir?"

"I didn't spare you," Baines remarked, pulling out a gun and disintegrating him.

~8~

Angela suddenly stood and looked around, her heart racing as she caught sight of a red balloon out of the corner of her eye.

~8~

Latimer walked over to a window and pulled back the curtain to see a scarecrow on the other side, making him jump, but when he looked back...it was gone.

~8~

Mr. Clark stalked into the dance hall, a gun in his hand, shoving a hat stand away, making people shriek and jump back, "There will be silence! All of you!" the scarecrows filed in after Baines and Jenny, "I said silence!"

"Mr. Clark!" the host frowned, "What's going on?" Clark only turned and fired at him, dissolving him into nothing.

Angela gasped as John quickly stepped to her side, taking her hand.

"Mr. Smith, Mrs. Smith," Martha turned to them, eyes wide, "Everything I told you, just forget it! _Don't_ say _anything_."

"We asked for silence!" Baines yelled, "Now then. We have a few questions for Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

"No, better than that," the girl with the red balloon stepped over to Baines, "The teacher… _he's_ the Doctor. I _heard_ them talking."

"You took human form," Baines commented, eyeing him.

"Of course I'm human, I was born human!" John argued, "As were you, Baines. And Jenny, and you, Mr. Clark! What is going on? This is madness!"

"And a human brain, too!" he chuckled, "Simple, thick, and dull."

"They're no good like this," Jenny remarked.

"We need a _Time Lord_ ," Clark agreed.

"Time Lord?" Angela breathed quietly, before wincing...

'... _You lot are scared of one Time Lord eh? How do you think you'll be facing TWO?!_...'

'... _You do know we are Time LORDS yeah?_...'

'... _We're not from Mars_...'

"Easily done," Baines smirked, stepping forward and aiming the gun at John, "Change back."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he frowned.

"Change back!"

"I literally _do not_ know…"

Jenny grabbed Martha, holding a gun to her head.

"Martha!" Angela gasped.

"Get off me!" Martha twisted, trying to escape.

"She's your friend, isn't she?" Jenny smirked, "Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?"

"I _don't_ know what you _mean_!" John exclaimed.

"Wait a minute... _Mrs._ Smith...that woman, there!"

"Let's have you!" Clark grabbed Angela and yanked her to him.

"We really only need _one_ Time Lord after all."

"Have you enjoyed it, Doctor?" Baines smirked, "Being human? Has it taught you wonderful things, are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid or Mate? Your friend or your lover? Your choice."

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, we'll see a little hint of the Storm coming up in the next chapter. Who would have thought John Smith could qualify as the Oncoming Storm? But remember, there is no end to what the Doctor would do to protect his Mate, John Smith is willing to go that far for his wife as well :) We sort of saw bits of Angel sneaking through in Angela in the last chapter, even more so here, so I really wanted to bring up some things with the Doctor and John in this chapter, like semi-reciting what he said to her in front of Shakespeare and how they fell asleep during the last episode, little details about the Doctor and his feelings for Angel springing up :)
> 
> But aww...poor Angela, she definitely believed Martha more than John did but...that also meant that ALL her nightmares were true and had really happened :( I will say that there's a reason why she believed Martha, why she has nightmares, among other things.


	30. The Family of Blood: Flee

"Make your decision, Mr. Smith," Jenny sneered, though taking enormous pleasure in the fear filling John's eyes as he stared at the wide eyes of his wife.

John couldn't think, he couldn't move, not while a gun was being held to his wife's head. What was he supposed to do? How could he stop it? One wrong move, one wrong word, and they would kill her and he couldn't...he COULDN'T lose her. He couldn't be alone again, not again. His whole life he'd felt out of place, like no one understood him, like no one really _knew_ him...and then, one day, out of the blue, he was walking through a museum and bumped into the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He'd stood there, like an idiot, his mouth hanging open, his eyes wide, his mind blank, just...staring at her. And she had just smiled and apologized to _him_ for bumping into him. He'd fiercely shaken his head, stuttering out how it was HIS fault and that he should be apologizing. She had only been 19 at the time...but there was such a wisdom and understanding in her eyes, when she looked at him, he felt like she SAW him, right down into his soul, like she _knew_ him already, even having just met him.

That had been the end of it, the end of his life without her. He hadn't left her side from that moment on, he'd escorted her through the museum, he'd walked her home, he'd accompanied her everywhere she went. Hardly a day had gone by that he didn't see her or talk to her. And the days that he was forced to do that...to be without her...they were agonizing and _endless_. They were worse now for having known her, to be without her warmth, the...light that just shined from within her...the world was that little bit less kind, more cold, darker...without her there. Oh all he wanted to do on those days was see her again, find her, hold her...he counted down the seconds till he could be with her again and the smile, that smile she always gave him when she saw him once more...it lit his world on fire and sent his hearts racing.

He couldn't imagine life without her and right now...that was a very _real_ possibility if he didn't think of something he could do to stop this madness. He'd promised he'd _protect_ her! He'd promised her father, what's more, he promised _himself_...

"It'll be alright John," Angela breathed quietly, though they could hear a tremor in her voice. She was scared but trying to be brave.

Martha closed her eyes a moment, truly not sure if it was wishful thinking or some of Angel's ESP leaking through. She had sworn never to doubt Angel again, but...this technically wasn't _Angel_ , was it? She HAD noticed things about Mrs. Smith, how she seemed to know when someone was at the door before they knocked, where John's things ended up when he couldn't find them, but this...sensing something like this seemed beyond Angela Smith.

Latimer slowly reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the old, golden watch.

"Perhaps if that human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge," Baines suggested, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Latimer opened it at the threat against Mrs. Smith, a woman who did NOT deserve the fate these...aliens...were speaking of, she was far too kind to deserve death and he knew he had to stop it. He knew, he could _feel_ it, she was FAR too important to lose.

" _ **Time Lords...**_ " the watch hissed.

"It's them!" Baines whirled around.

Martha quickly grabbed Jenny's gun and held it on her, pulling away, out of the woman's hold, but twisting her so Jenny was now in the same position she had been in, "One more move and I shoot!"

"Oh, the maid is full of fire!"

"And you can shut up!" Martha fired the gun to the ceiling despite her shaking hands.

So much rested on her being able to talk the Family down, distract them enough to get everyone out. It wasn't just the humans in the building, but the Doctor and Angel...John and Angela. They both had no idea what was going on and Angela was being threatened. She'd seen it before in the Doctor, how he reacted when Angel was upset or hurt or in danger. John, she didn't think, would ever reach the point the Doctor did, not now, judging by how frozen in fear he was at the moment.

"Careful, Son of Mine," Clark whispered, sensing more of a threat from this human than the others, clearly if she knew about the Smiths then she knew about THEM too, "This is all for you so that you can live forever."

"Shoot you down!" Baines threatened her, turning his gun on her.

"No!" Angela cried, struggling more, trying to break free, to help Martha, but was unable to.

"Try it," Martha glared, "We'll die together."

"Martha don't," Angela gasped, fearful for her friend, not even wanting to _think_ about her dying, "Please..."

"Would you _really_ pull the trigger?" Baines laughed, "Looks too scared."

"Scared _and_ holding a _gun_ ," Martha reminded him, "It's a good combination. You wanna risk it?"

Baines looked at John, who seemed _completely_ out of his depth, staring at Angela in fear, before lowering his gun, motioning for Clark to release her. Angela quickly ran to John's side as he pulled her to him, his arms wrapping around her as he held her close, before moving her behind him, away from the mad people who had just tried to kill her.

"Doctor, get everyone out. Get Angel out! There's a door at the side. It's over there. Go on!" but John stood there, "Do it, Mr. Smith. I mean you!"

"Do what she said," Joan said, casting a concerned glance at John as he wasn't...frozen, he wasn't fearful any more but...he was tense and growing tenser by the moment, and his face...it was slowly hardening, a dark look entering his eyes as he started to glare at Baines, "Everybody out now," she started to lead people out, "Don't argue, Mr. Jackson. They're mad. That's all we need to know. Susan, Miss Cooper, outside, all of you!" the villagers started to leave the hall, screaming.

"Timothy," Angela looked over to see Latimer in the back of the room, "Please, go, get back to the school, you'll be safe there..."

"And you two," Martha added, pulling Angela's attention back to her, "Go on. Just shift."

"What about _you_?" Angela shook her head, unwilling to just leave her.

"Mr. Smith, please get Mrs. Smith out of here."

John seemed to snap out at that, at the reminder of his wife still being there, and pulled his gaze away from the monsters before him to grab Angela's hand, pulling her out, "No," she struggled, resisting him and his attempts, "Martha!" she called, not wanting to leave her friend.

"I'll be fine, just _go_!"

John pulled Angela out of the room, out of the hall, "Mr. Hicks, go to the village!" John called, "Get everyone out. Latimer, get back to the school. Tell the headmaster…"

"Don't touch me!" Latimer stepped back when John reached for him, "You're as bad as them!" and then he ran off.

He'd seen it, in the watch, he'd seen the man John Smith _really_ was...he'd seen the things he'd done...

~8~

Martha backed away, still holding the gun at the Family but with both hands now, trying to keep it steady despite how scared she was, she didn't know what to do. She'd never, ever killed anyone before, she'd never even really held a gun before this...unless you counted the fake one Cheen and Milo had used against them. She didn't want to do this, especially not to Jenny but...what other choice did she have? They were after the Doctor and Angel and, if they got them, she didn't even want to imagine what would happen then.

"Don't try anything. I'm warning you, or sonny boy gets it."

"She's almost brave, this one," Baines remarked as they slowly moved towards her.

"I should have taken _her_ form," Jenny said, "Much more fun. So much spirit."

"What happened to Jenny?" Martha asked as she backed away, praying there might still be some way to save her friend, "Is she gone?"

"She is consumed. Her body's mine."

"You mean she's _dead_ ," Martha glared.

"Yes. And she went with precious little dignity. All that, ah," she mocked a scream, "Screaming."

One of the scarecrows grabbed Martha from behind, "Get the gun!" Baines shouted. Martha ducked under its arm and ran outside, "Good work, soldier."

~8~

Martha ran out the front of the hall to see John, Angela, and Joan _still_ there, "What are you _doing_?!"

"I couldn't just _leave_ you!" Angela frowned, how on Earth could Martha _ever_ think that she would, didn't she know how important she was? They were friends, despite everything, despite the supposed difference in station, despite the difference in color, despite it all, they were friends. Friends didn't abandon their friends. If John hadn't pulled her out of that room, she doubted she would have left Martha's side at all, not to let her face that alone.

She just...she didn't want to leave Martha alone, she couldn't. There was something inside her that told her to stay with the woman, to watch out for her, to protect her...

"Well don't just stand there, _move_!" she ran past them, "God, you're rubbish as humans! Come on!" she led them off into the night, John and Angela holding hands as they ran.

~8~

Latimer ran alongside the road, through the woods, towards the school, hearing the distant screams of villagers behind him. He closed his eyes tightly a moment, this was all Mr. Smith's fault. This was all the _Doctor's_ fault. He had brought this upon them, he'd seen that in the watch too, this always happened whenever the Doctor showed up, chaos, destruction, death...

 _Always_.

~8~

Baines fired at the villagers as they ran away from the hall, "Run! Ah, this is super. We've been in hiding too long. This is _sport_."

"I can smell the schoolteacher and his wife," Jenny remarked, "They've gone back to the academy."

"And what do we know about her?"

Jenny closed her eyes and glowed green as she searched through what lingered of Jenny's mind, "This body has traces of memory, was once her friend. Martha would go walking to the west. Husband of Mine, follow the maid's scent. Go to the west. Find out what she was keeping secret."

"Soldiers!" Clark called, leading the scarecrows out towards the wood.

"As for you, Mother of Mine, let's go to school," Baines grinned, holding out his arm to his mother.

~8~

John, Angela, Martha, and Joan ran into the school, breathless, John shutting and locking the thick wooden doors behind him before running to the hall and grabbing the bell.

"What're you _doing_?" Martha hissed as he rang it loudly, frantic.

"Maybe one man can't fight them, but this school teaches us to stand together," he shouted up the stairs, "Take arms! Take arms!"

"You can't _do_ that!"

"You want me to _fight_ , don't you?" he snapped at her before looking up the stairs once more, hearing the boys getting up, "Take arms! Take arms!"

"John…" Angela walked forward, putting a gentle hand on his arm to stop him, " _Please_ …" she begged, tears in her eyes at the thought of what was coming, " _Don't_ involve the _children_."

He just turned to her as the boys rushed down, looking at her, deep in her eyes, "I will do _anything_ to protect you," he told her, a threat in his voice that told her he really _would_ do _anything_.

He could feel it, that pressure building in him again. He'd been fearful at the hall, not again, never again, he would _not_ be weak, he would not be afraid, not when Angela's life was on the line. Those aliens, they had been focused on him and Angela, they wanted them, but...they only needed one, they had said. He was NOT going to let them take Angela from him, he was NOT going to let himself be taken from her either. Never again. The pressure grew stronger, sending his heart racing, his blood burning as though it were on fire, his mind spinning with the fierce desire to protect her.

He could hear it, in his mind, even now, the whispering, ' _Protect her...protect her. Protect her! Protectherprotectherprotecther!_ ' over and over, faster and faster, with every beat of his heart, growing stronger. The mantra filling his mind, filling his heart and soul, it was a mission, one he knew he had to see through, he _had_ to protect her, with _everything_ he had, no matter the cost, _nothing_ was more important to him than her safety, her life, just... _her_.

"Angie, look at me," he said softly, reaching out to touch her face, his thumbs stroking her cheeks as she looked into his eyes, needing to reassure her, "You'll be safe. I _promise_. I will not let anything happen to you, not ever. I swear on my life you will be protected. They _won't_ take you from me."

"I say sir, what's the matter?" Hutchinson ran over, interrupting their moment.

But this time, John wasn't as angry for it, for it reminded him of the danger at hand, "Enemy at the door, Hutchinson. Enemy at the door. Take arms!" and with that, he turned to help the boys prepare.

Martha stared at John a moment, shock evident in her eyes. She had been wrong, SO wrong before, John Smith...was exactly like the Doctor when it came to her. But she had little time to think on that when she saw Angela stumble back, breathing heavily at the war that was about to happen at their gates, at who would be involved, and how young they all were. She ran to Angela's side, putting an arm around her shoulders, trying to calm the woman, comfort her, though she herself was scared to death as well of what might become of the boys.

Angela pressed her hands to her temples as a pain shot through her...

'... _We'll take care of each other, keep each other safe_...'

'... _There is no power in this Universe that can stop me!_...'

'... _I warned you. You took my Mate, you put her in danger, you hurt her_...'

God, what was it? What did it mean? Who were those people? She could recognize herself, John, others, she recognized the voices, but _why_ were they saying what they did? When had they _ever_ said that? Her head was pounding the more she thought about it. At first, at the hall, it hadn't been bad, more startling than anything. But the second time it happened...it hurt a bit. This...it was just getting worse...

~8~

Baines, Jenny, and the little girl approached the school with a few scarecrows, "They're sounding the alarms," Baines realized with an amused smirk.

"I wouldn't be so pleased, Son of Mine," Jenny chastised, "These bodies are silly and hot. They can damage and die. That's why we need the Time Lord."

"Indeed. They will have guns. Perhaps a little caution. Sister of Mine, you're such a small little thing. Find a way in and spy on them."

The little girl smiled before skipping away, down a path.

~8~

Inside the school the boys were loading machine guns and other weapons, "You can't _do_ this, Doctor," Martha trailed after him, "Mr. Smith!"

"Maintain position over the stable yard!" John called, ignoring her.

Well, not REALLY ignoring her. It was like...his mind couldn't focus on her, on anything else really. The mantra was far too loud in his ear, the only thing he could hear was the drive to protect his wife, the need to do whatever he could to see her safe. Martha's words...were _nothing_ to him.

"They're just _boys_! You can't ask them to _fight_!"

"Faster now! That's it."

"They don't stand a chance!" she grabbed his arm, "We'll ALL be killed if you fight, including Angel!"

THAT, however, DID get through to him.

"They're cadets, Miss Jones," he yanked his arm away from her, "They are trained to defend the King and all his properties."

They _wouldn't_ fail. They _couldn't_. Too much was at stake for him to put his faith in something that wouldn't work. It HAD to work.

"What in thunder's name is _this_?" the headmaster cried, entering the room, "Before I devise an excellent and endless series of punishments for each and every one of you, could someone explain very simply and immediately exactly what is going on?"

"Headmaster, I have to report the school is under attack," John stepped forward, serious, not willing to waste time talking when more needed to be done to secure the school.

"Really? Is that so? Perhaps you and I should have a word in private..."

"I promise you, sir," he cut in, "I was in the village with Angela and Matron. It's Baines, sir. Jeremy Baines and Mr. Clark from Oakham Farm. They've gone mad, sir. They've got guns. They _threatened_ my _wife_. They've already _murdered_ people in the village. I saw it happen."

"Matron, is that so?" the headmaster looked over at her.

"I'm afraid it's true, sir," she nodded.

And then he noticed she had her arm wrapped around a shaking Angela. He'd had the pleasure of conversing quite a few times with Mrs. Smith, she truly was a unique soul. He'd been laid up in bed with a cold the first week she and her husband had been there and the woman, barely even knowing him, had come to see how he was, brought soup for him and flowers to put in a vase to 'brighten up the room' as she had said. She was endlessly sweet and kind, he'd seen her around the school doing much the same. He'd seen her sharing a laugh with the staff, playing with the youngest boys, talking to the older students as they ate their lunches, just fretting over them all. For someone, anyone, to threaten _her_...it had to be serious. He knew Mr. Smith as well, the man would _never_ imagine up a scenario of the like, whatever had happened, it was real.

"Murder on our own soil?"

"I saw it, yes."

"Perhaps you did well then, Mr. Smith," he nodded, "What makes you thing the danger's coming here?"

"Well, sir, they said, um..." he struggled to find the words to express the depth of the threat made against his wife.

"Baines threatened Mr. Smith and his wife, sir," Joan answered for him, seeing the pain in his eyes at the memory, "Um, said he'd follow them. We don't know why."

"Very well," he gave them another nod, "You boys, remain on guard. Mr. Snell, telephone the police. Mr. Philips, with me. We shall investigate."

Martha strode up to him, "No, it's not safe out there."

"Mr. Smith, it seems your favorite servant is giving me advice," the headmaster sneered, "You will control her, sir," and with that, he turned and stormed away.

"I've gotta find that watch," Martha sighed before turning to head upstairs. Angela quickly followed after her, having heard her, Joan as well, not wanting to leave Mrs. Smith alone with the servant.

None of them noticed Latimer hiding in an alcove as they passed.

" _Hold us_. **Keep us safe**. _**Keep us dark**_. **Keep us closed**. _The time is not right..._ "

The little girl entered the end of the hallway.

" ** _Not yet._ Not while the Family is abroad**. _Timothy danger!_ "

~8~

The headmaster and his assistant, Mr. Philips, strode outside to speak with, and try to reason, with Baines and Jenny, "So, Baines and one of the cleaning staff. There's always a woman involved. Am I to gather that some practical joke has got out of hand?"

"Headmaster, sir," Baines greeted, "Good evening, sir. Come to give me a caning, sir? Would you like that, sir?"

"Keep a civil tongue, boy," he glared.

"Now, come now everyone," Philips tried to reason, "I suspect alcohol has played its part in this," John watched on from the window, "Let's all just calm down. And who are these friends of yours, Baines? In fancy dress."

"Do you like them, Mr. Philips? I made them myself," he walked over to one of the scarecrows, "I'm ever so good at science, sir. Look…" he tugged, ripping one of the arms off, "Molecular fringe animation fashioned in the shape of straw men, my own private army, sir. Ever so good, sir."

"Baines, step apart from this company and come inside with me," the headmaster commanded.

"No, sir. You, sir…you will send us Mr. and Mrs. John Smith. That's all we want, sir, Mr. and Mrs. Smith and whatever they've done with their Time Lord consciousness. Then we'd be very happy to leave you alone."

"You speak with someone else's voice, Baines. Who might that be?"

"We are the Family of Blood."

"Mr. Smith said there had been deaths."

"Yes, sir! And they were good, sir!"

"Well, I warn you, the school is armed."

"All your little tin soldiers. But tell me, sir, will they thank you?"

"I don't understand."

"What do you know of history, sir? What do you know of next year?"

John stiffened at that, it was the second time that particular year had been brought up today.

"You're not making sense, Baines."

"1914, sir. Because the Family has travelled far and wide looking for Mr. and Mrs. Smith and, oh, the things we have seen. War is coming. In foreign fields, war of the whole wide world, with all your boys falling down in the mud..."

John tensed, Angela had written much the same in the journal.

"Do you think they will thank the man who taught them it was glorious?"

"Don't you forget, boy, I've been a soldier. I was in South Africa, I used my dead mates as sandbags, I fought with the butt of my rifle when the bullets ran out, and I would go back there tomorrow for King and Country!"

"Etcetera, etcetera," Baines rolled his eyes before turning his gun on Mr. Philips and disintegrating him as John looked on in shock, "Run along, headmaster. Run back to the school, and send us Mr. and Mrs. Smith!"

Jenny laughed as the headmaster ran back inside, John backing away from the window, looking up as the headmaster strode in, "Mr. Philips has been murdered, Mr. Smith. Can you tell me why?"

"Honestly, sir, I have no idea. And the telephone line's been disconnected. We're on our own."

"If we have to make a fight of it, then make a fight we shall. Hutchinson, we'll build a barricade within the courtyards, fortify the entrances, build our defenses. Gentlemen, in the name of the King, we shall stand against them."

"Yes, sir!" the boys shouted. The headmaster turned and walked out as the boys got to it with the defenses, "Right. Get on. Let's get moving."

~8~

Three boys lowered a wooden bar across the heavy main doors, "Hurry, get back!" one shouted.

"Drop!"

~8~

"Barricade the kitchens," Hutchinson delegated, "Secure the passageway to the stables," he grabbed Latimer, "You coward! You'll do your duty, Latimer, with the rest of us!"

~8~

"Sandbags to the north and west!" the headmaster shouted.

"...stables in case of..." John called.

"Load the spare magazines with bullets!"

"Quickly now!" Hutchinson ordered, "Take the magazine cut-off out!"

The little girl with the red balloon smiled as she watched this all from the window.

~8~

"They've got an army," Baines commented, "So do we. Soldiers. Soldiers!"

~8~

The scarecrows came to life all across the town and fields, making their way over to the school.

~8~

"That's it!" the headmaster called, "We need water for the Vickers gun. See to it. Faster! All of you, faster!"

"Lockley, when firing commences, you're in charge of the gallery," John ordered.

"Peterson, that is not acceptable. Report to your senior officer."

~8~

"War comes to England, a year in advance," Baines said as the army arose behind him.

' _Family of Mine, wait,_ ' the little girl called to them in their minds, ' _Hold the soldiers back. The Time Lords are playing some sort of trick._ '

' _Discover them Sister of Mine._ '

~8~

Martha searched through John's office with Angela and Joan, though the latter stood there mostly watching, still not as convinced as Angela seemed to be that it was all real, "I _know_ it sounds mad," Martha explained, mostly to Angela, "But when you and the Doctor became human, you took the alien part of yourselves and stored it inside the watch. It's not really a watch, it just _looks_ like a watch."

"And alien means...not from abroad, I take it," Joan commented, not sure how to feel about the woman's claims that two of her good friends were actual _aliens_.

"Angela and John Smith...were born on another world."

"A...a different species," Angela breathed, searching the back shelves of the annex.

"Yeah."

Angela paused, looking over at Martha, "Time Lords?"

"Yes."

'... _My family were responsible for the TARDISes on Gallifrey_...'

'... _They were grown, not built, with Gallifrey gone_...'

'... _Our home planet is far away and long since gone. But its name lives on. Gallifrey..._ '

"From...Gallifrey."

Martha looked over at her, shock evident on her face, "How did you know that?"

It didn't make sense. The Doctor and Angel had been specific, they would forget everything about being Time Lords. Their dreams were really _all_ that remained of their memories. She could understand the woman guessing 'Time Lords' Baines and the Family had said it earlier, but Gallifrey? Where had THAT come from.

Angela blinked, as though _just_ realizing she'd said it, "I don't know," she said quietly, closing her eyes, "I don't know what's going on," she shook her head and opened her eyes, stepping out of the back and into the room, "Who are you Martha? To the Doctor and the Angel? To…us?"

"A friend," she smiled, "Just your friend. You're um...Angel's actually probably my best friend really."

"You're human then?" Joan eyed her.

"Human," she nodded, "And more than that, I just don't follow him around. I'm training to be a doctor, not an alien doctor, a proper doctor, a doctor of medicine."

"Really?" Angela smiled proudly at her, momentarily forgetting the situation at the news, "Martha that's wonderful."

"That's _nonsense_ ," Joan shook her head, "Women _might_ train to be doctors, but hardly a skivvy and hardly one of your color."

"Joan…" Angela frowned at her for her tone, Martha was an amazing woman, one who, she didn't doubt, would make an incredible doctor one day.

"Bones of the hand," Martha held up her hand, pointing at all the parts as she listed them, "Carpal bones, proximal row; scaphoid, lunate, triquetrum, pisiform. Distal row; trapezium, trapezoid, capitate, hamate. Then the metecarpal bones extending in three distinct phalanges; proximal, middle, distal."

Joan shook her head, though she had to admit she was a bit surprised at that, "You read that in a book."

Martha laughed, "Yes, to pass my exams. Can't you see this is true?"

"And the others?" Angela frowned, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "The…the Family, you said? What about them?"

"If we find that watch we can stop them."

Angela nodded, seeing that might be the _only_ way to stop the boys fighting. How a _watch_ could help, she didn't know, but if it stopped the battle...she'd find it, "I'll go check downstairs."

Martha nodded as she headed out.

"I must go," Joan said, "Those boys are going to fight. I might not be a doctor, but I'm still their nurse. They need me," she turned and left as well.

~8~

' _Son of Mine, Wife of Mine?_ ' Clark called out, glowing green.

' _Father of Mine, what have you found?_ ' Baines replied.

' _Their TARDIS. The Doctor and his Mate can't escape._ '

~8~

John walked into a room with two boys, seeing Joan off to the side in her nurse's uniform and Angela through a doorway in another room, seeming to be looking for something, "You're with Armitage and Thwaites," he instructed the boys, distracted though he was as he looked at his wife, "They know the drill," as soon as the boys turned to go he strode through the room and into the next, right over to Angela, "Angie, it's not safe."

"I _can't_ go John," she said, still looking, "The boys are fighting. The _children_ …not again…"

He reached out and took her hands in his own, stopping her a moment, "Angela please," he whispered, tilting her head to look at him, "I _need_ to know your _safe_ if we're attacked."

"Nothing about our lives has _ever_ been safe."

"What do you mean?" he asked, eyeing her in concern.

She took a breath, knowing he wouldn't like what she was about to say, "I think Martha's right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Latimer, he's so scared of the Doctor :( I wonder if Angel will be able to change his mind :) But poor Angela, tonight is just not her night is it? And John, chills, I really wanted to bring up more of his 'Time Lord moments' him semi-slipping into the Doctor's mentality. I feel like...there's something odd about Angela in how much she remembers, how much is coming to her, that it's affecting John as well, almost like it's pulling his inner Time Lord to the surface. Hmm...


	31. The Family of Blood: Stand Together

"Angela they're just _dreams_ ," John insisted, squeezing her hands.

He just couldn't understand why she was so believing of Martha's stories. She was human, the most human human he'd ever met and her heart was proof enough of that. She wasn't a _thing_ like those people in the hall, claiming to be proper aliens, she was the _farthest_ thing from it. And he didn't know why she seemed to...want...the stories to be real, as she had said before, that would mean her nightmares were real. He saw how much they affected her thinking them just dreams, imaginings of her mind, but for them to have actually _happened_? He couldn't begin to imagine what that would do to her, what that could mean that she'd had to experience those things, that she'd lived through them.

No, they _were_ dreams, they _had_ to be. Because she was so _afraid_ after having them, they _scared_ her, she was scared when they were happening. And that would NEVER happen, he'd never let her feel that scared. HE never would, never mind whoever the Doctor was. If the dreams were real, and they were the Doctor and the Angel, then the Doctor hadn't been there. He couldn't have been. The Angel wouldn't have been so scared if he _had_ been. And he couldn't bear the thought that he, in some form, hadn't been there for his wife, that he had let her feel that fear. It was his job to protect her and keep her safe, make it so she never felt fear like that.

No, he was NOT the Doctor.

"Dreams which feature Martha," she countered lightly, "She's _there_ John, she's _in_ them and she _knows_ things that I haven't told her, things that...that I haven't even told YOU," she admitted, swallowing hard, "What if…what if she's _right_? What if THIS is the dream?"

"Angie…"

"It's a far nicer dream than any I've had these last two months," she continued, cutting him off, "Being here, with you, peaceful. But isn't that what a dream is _meant_ to be?"

"Yes," he had to nod at that.

"Remember Nottingham?"

"Sorry?" he blinked, startled by the sudden change.

"Nottingham, where we were brought up," she kept on, she didn't know why she'd brought it up but... _something_ told her to, that there was something about their past that needed to be looked at closer, "What do you remember about it?"

"It lies on the River Leen, its southern boundary following the course of the River Trent, which flows from Stoke to the Humber. I lived on Broadmoor Street, adjacent to you on Hotley Terrace in the district of Radford Parade," it had truly been a wonder that he hadn't ever bumped into her before the museum, having lived so close to her.

"That all sounds like something from a textbook," she squeezed his hand, "But my memories are the same. Whenever I try to think of places I played as a child, all those secret little places and hidden nooks that only a child could know about…I don't know of any. I can't even picture what my bedroom looked like."

"How can you think that we're not real?" he looked at her, shaking his head, frantic at what she was implying, "When we kiss, is that not real?" he pressed her hand to his heart, "How fast my heart beats when you're around…is that not real?"

"Of course it is," she whispered, feeling tears in her eyes at seeing him getting so upset, at knowing SHE had been the one to make him so.

She didn't like that.

She didn't ever want to hurt him, even in a small way, but she couldn't help it. There was something dangerous lurking outside the halls of the school, something was after her and her husband and...thinking themselves human, _insisting_ they were...it would get _everyone_ killed, especially the children, and she couldn't bear that thought, to be responsible for so much death.

She hated death.

"But this Doctor and Angel…they sound like some...some romantic lost prince and his fair maiden. Would you rather that?"

"Of course not," she kissed his scarred knuckles quickly, "YOU are the only one I need John, I don't want a lost prince when I have my knight in shining armor."

"And I don't want a fair maiden when I've got my beautiful angel," he started to smile.

"But John…" she blinked, a tear falling from her eye, "This attack is happening because those things WANT the Doctor and Angel…and if they want _us_...wouldn't that mean we're..."

"They _won't_ get us," he promised, reaching out to brush away her tear, staring into her eyes so she could see the promise within them, "Neither of us, I won't let them take you from me," he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Mr. Smith, if you please!" the headmaster called from another room.

He broke away, resting his forehead to hers, his eyes closed as he nodded to himself, "I've got to go," he said, kissing her once more before running off.

~8~

The teachers and the boys stood in the courtyard, making their final preparations, "Get those bags piled up, toad," Hutchinson said to Latimer as they were paired at a gun, "Gonna mean the difference between life and death for us."

"Not for you and me," Latimer remarked, almost bitterly.

"What are you babbling about?"

"We're going to battle together. We fight alongside. I've seen it. Not here, not now."

He didn't want to see it. He truly didn't. He didn't want to know the terrors to come, the terrible war coming to their country. But the blasted watch, the Doctor...it was _all_ about war and battle and rage for him. He'd seen the darkest moment of his future, him and Hutchinson, together, about to be killed by a bomb. What sort of man was he that whenever he touched the watch he saw the Doctor's most horrifying feats. That he saw the darkest things to come. All he'd seen since he'd held the watch was destruction and fighting.

Well...except...there was the gold light.

When he'd been sitting in his room, having just taken the watch, he'd been overwhelmed by the sheer darkness he was seeing, the rage, the ice, the fire within the Time Lord. He hadn't been able to move, he'd been too...afraid. But then the light had come. The golden light had appeared, lit up the darkness, pushed it back, let him shut the watch. In that one brief instant that he'd seen the golden glow...it was warm. It was comforting and soft, but strong and brilliant and blazing at the same time. It made him feel...safe.

He didn't know what it was though. He knew there were two people in the watch, or so it seemed, a man and a woman, the Doctor and the Angel they called themselves, could the light...could it have been the Angel?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hutchinson shoved him out of his thoughts.

"It means you and I both survive this. And maybe..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out the watch, "Maybe I was given this watch so I could help…" he looked down at it, if he could get rid of it...give it back to Mr. Smith, or Martha, yes, Martha, she'd know best how to handle what was in the watch, he could...he could _feel_ it, "Trust myself, she said," and then he jumped up and ran off, "I'm sorry."

"Latimer, you filthy coward!"

"Oh yes, sir. Every time!"

~8~

Martha screamed in aggravation, throwing papers into the air before running out of the room to find Angela and hope Angel's ESP had kicked in and she'd had better luck.

~8~

Latimer sat alone in the hallway, holding the watch in his hands, "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?"

He was scared, he wanted to get rid of the watch terribly, the longer he had it, the more his fear grew. But...he hadn't been able to find Martha anywhere and he had to be careful that none of the other boys spotted him before he reached her or they'd force him back to the lines.

" _Beware..._ " the woman in the watch, the Angel, whispered gently, as though sensing his distress.

"Beware of what?" he looked down at the watch.

" **Her,** " the man, the Doctor, called.

He looked up to see the little girl with the red balloon standing at the end of the hall. But he knew it wasn't really a little girl, it just looked like her, he knew where he'd seen her before, what she'd been a part of. He stood up, hiding the watch as she sniffed deeply, "Keep away," he warned her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I saw you at the dance. You were with that family. You're one of _them_."

"What are you hiding?" she tilted her head, seeing his arm behind his back.

"Nothing."

"What have you got there?"

"Nothing."

" _Show_ me, little boy."

"I reckon whatever you are, you're still in the shape of a girl. How strong is she, do you think? Does she really want to see _this_?" he opened the watch, sending the memories at her. The little girl's eyes widened at the images of the Doctor surrounded by fire and water, a shrieking red spider crying out in agony, and then something new happened...there was a woman, a blonde woman, surrounded in a golden haze, turning small metal aliens to stone…

She ran off, terrified.

Latimer fell back against the wall, staring at the watch as he closed it. Who was that woman? And why, when she seemed as deadly as the Doctor, did he not feel as scared of her as him? Why, when she was consumed by such raw power and energy, did he feel...safe? Protected even?

~8~

"Time Lords!" Baines shouted, having seen it through his sister's eyes.

"Inside the device," Jenny nodded.

"Everything they are concealed away in the hands of a schoolboy. Now we know, that's all we need to find, the boy and the watch. What are we waiting for?" he turned his head sharply at the scarecrows, "Attack!"

The scarecrows moved forward.

~8~

Inside the courtyard the boys were stationed at their guns, watching the main doors, "Stand to!" the headmaster called as the scarecrows pounded at the door, "At post!"

Everyone aimed their guns, even John, even as Angela and Martha watched from the window behind him, Martha's arm around Angela's shoulders as the woman looked on, frightened.

"Enemy approaching, sir," a boy called.

"Steady! Find the biting point," the wood bar across the gate cracked and the scarecrows were in, "Fire!"

The boys opened fire at some of the scarecrows, making Angela flinch and close her eyes, covering her ears...hearing not the sound of bullets but...lasers going off, people screaming, crying, explosions...and then...in the middle of it all...

'... _EXTERMINATE!_...'

'... _And now I shall have the pleasure of killing the Life Bringer_...'

'... _Emergency Temporal Shift!_...'

"No," Angela shook her head, begging for it to stop, feeling such enormous pain in her soul like what she was glimpsing was _so much worse_ than she could imagine, the loss so much greater, "No...please...make it _stop_...not again..."

Martha held her tightly, turning her away from the window and into a hug as the woman started to shake, watching over her shoulder as the scarecrows fell, but even more kept coming.

John took aim but couldn't bring himself to fire as he watched the children transformed into soldiers before him. This was wrong, this was _all_ wrong…not again…

"Cease fire!" the headmaster ordered, walking over, through the scarecrows when he saw the area cleared, no one remaining standing, "They're straw. Like he said. Straw!"

"Then no one's dead, sir?" Hutchinson asked John as he stared, wide eyed, "We killed no one?"

The headmaster rushed back, hearing footsteps approaching, "Stand to!"

Martha ran outside after Angela, who had suddenly dashed out of the room, with Joan following them, as the little girl with the red balloon stepped in.

"You child, come out of the way. Come into the school. You don't know who's out there. It's the Cartwright girl, isn't it? Come here. Come to me."

"Mr. Rocastle, please," Martha shouted, realizing why Angela had led them outside, she had to stop this, they wouldn't guess the girl was dangerous and who knew what would happen if she was let into the school, "Don't go near her."

"You were told to be quiet," the headmaster snapped at her.

" _Listen_ to me, she's _part_ of it! Matron, Mrs. Smith, tell him."

"She's right headmaster," Angela murmured quietly, her eyes stuck firm on the little girl, watching her warily.

"I think…I don't know," Joan said, agreeing but too confused to make heads or tails of it all, "I think you should stay back, headmaster."

"Mr. Smith?" Martha turned to John as well.

"She was with Baines in the village," John nodded, his eyes narrowing at the girl, knowing she was a part of that Family that had threatened his wife. No matter being a little girl or not...something inside him roared to life at that thought that she'd had a hand in it all.

"Mr. Smith, I've seen many strange sights this night but there is no cause on God's Earth that would allow me to see this child in the field of battle, sir," he turned to the child, "Come with me."

"You're funny," the girl tilted her head at him.

Angela started shaking her head, breathing a little heavier, a pit forming in her stomach...

"That's right," he nodded, reaching out to her, "Now take my hand."

"So funny," the girl pulled out her gun and fired at the headmaster...who was pulled out of the way at the last second by Angela.

"Put down your guns!" John called, his heart racing at the sight of his wife nearly being vanished as well. That was too close, this had gone too far, gone on long enough. It ended, _now_!

"But sir…" Hutchinson turned to him.

"Mr. Smith!" the headmaster spat even from his spot, panting on the ground, his eyes wide with shock at what had nearly happened to him, the same thing that had almost happened to his assistant.

"I'll _not_ see this happen!" John shouted, taking charge, the look on his face, the tension in his body, _daring_ any of them to contradict them, "Not anymore. You will retreat...in an orderly fashion...back through the school. Hutchinson, lead the way."

"But sir…" he tried again.

"I said, lead the way!" he nearly snapped, his voice dark, breathing heavily. Every boy out there was just another distraction, another target for the little girl, another person he KNEW his wife would try to save and, as incredible as she was, there was only so much she could see.

"John," Angela moved to his side, taking his hand, knowing he needed to remember she was there, she was safe, she hadn't been vanished.

He took a breath, squeezing her hand, calming just from her touch, just from the sound of her voice. She always had such a profound affect on him, it truly was incredible how quickly his emotions could shift when she was around. She calmed him when he raged, she soothed him when he was upset, she cheered him when he was devastated, she sustained him when all he wanted to do was give up.

And she loved him when all he thought he deserved was hatred.

"Go on then, run!" Baines said, shot into the air as he arrived as well. The boy started screaming and panicking as they retreated into the building, Angela turning and pulling the headmaster in with them.

"Come on!" Martha called, pulling Joan in as well.

"Reanimate!" Baines ordered the scarecrows which started to rise at his command as though they had never fallen in the first place.

~8~

The boys ran through the school as the scarecrows followed. Latimer dashed off upstairs as John, Angela, Martha, and Joan led a few boys downstairs and through a passage to the stables, "Let's go!" John called, rushing them to a run, "Quick as you can!"

"Don't go to the village!" Martha told them.

"It's not safe!" Angela agreed.

"And you, ladies!" John looked at them.

"Not until we get the boys out," Joan replied as Martha and Angela nodded.

~8~

Baines and Jenny stood before a group of captured boys, parading them around in front of the girl, knowing she had gotten a better look, a better sniff, of the boy protecting the Time Lords, "One of these boys has got the watch," Jenny said, "This one?"

"No," she sniffed.

"This one?" Baines moved another forward.

She sniffed again, "No."

"This one?"

"No."

"Let go!" Hutchinson shouted as he was dragged forward, "I said get off me!"

Baines grabbed him by the arms, "Ah! This one, is _that_ him?"

"No."

"Right. Kill this lot," he waved dismissively and the scarecrows raised their weapons...

~8~

Latimer opened the watch in his dorm room, holding it above him at the ceiling, not wanting to see what new horrors would be shown to him.

" _ **Lords of Time...**_ "

~8~

"That's him!" Baines gasped, spinning around as they sensed it.

"Upstairs!" Jenny shouted, rushing over to the stairs with the Family and the scarecrows, leaving the boys alone.

"Don't just _stand_ there, outside!" Hutchinson grabbed a boy beside him and pushed him on, "Come on!" and they ran out.

~8~

Outside the stables John paused, heading back, "Now, I insist. The three of you just go. If there are any more boys inside, I'll find them…" he opened the door to the passage, when Angela slammed it shut and locked it, just barely letting him glimpse the scarecrows beyond.

"I think...we should probably leave," she panted, her heart racing at the near call.

He nodded, taking her hand as they all ran out into the dark.

~8~

The Family arrived in the dorm rooms to see them empty. They glared at the empty beds and turned to leave, not even noticing Latimer running off into the night, having escaped through the window.

~8~

John, Angela, Martha, and Joan crept along the woods near the school, when they heard Mr. Clark calling, "Doctor! Angel!" they paused, looking over to see him standing before a blue police telephone box, "Come back, Doctor. Come home Angel. Come and claim your prize."

"Oh my God…" Angela breathed, staring at it with wide eyes, "The box…"

'... _I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck_...'

'... _Oh, I've got this um...this...it's hard to explain, it just sort of...appears_...'

'... _Your spaceship's made of wood_...'

"Out you come, Doctor!" Baines shouted, joining Clark, "There's a good boy. Come to the Family."

"Time to end it now!" Jenny laughed.

"You recognize it, don't you?" Martha looked over at Angela, seeing more recognition in her eyes than ever before. She should have realized, Angel and the TARDIS, they were close, they had a special bond, one as unique as the one that the Doctor shared with the box, but...different. She should have guessed Angela only really needed to see the box to fully and completely believe what she'd been trying to tell them.

"Come out, Angel!" Clark smirked, "Come to us my dear girl!"

"I've never seen it in my life," John frowned, trying to take Martha's attention off his wife.

"But you _have_ ," Martha turned back to Angela, "Do you remember its name?"

She hadn't told them the _box_ was called the TARDIS, she'd only said that their _transport_ was the TARDIS. If Angela...

"TARDIS," she muttered, staring at it, taking it all in, it was...beautiful...it really was, familiar, comforting, "It's called a TARDIS."

Martha let out a breath of relief at that, she was starting to remember, and if SHE was, maybe, just maybe, it would be easier to get John to open the watch when she managed to find it.

"John," Joan said quietly, "It was in the journal, the blue box. You drew the blue box, Angela wrote about it..."

He shook his head, "I'm John Smith," he said, "I'm John Smith," he turned to Angela, "And you're Angela Smith, you were born Angela Jones but now you're my wife, you're Mrs. Smith," he took her hands, "That's _all_ I want to be, John Smith, with his life and his job and his wife. Why can't I be John Smith? Why can't we be the Smiths?" he looked back at Joan, "Aren't they good people?"

"Yes. Yes, they are."

"Why can't we stay the way we are?" John turned to Martha.

"Because we need the Doctor and the Doctor needs the Angel," Martha said quietly.

"So what are we then, nothing? Are we just stories?"

"It was all _real_ …" Angela shook her head, tears in her eyes as well as it finally all _hit_ her, "All the _nightmares_ …they _happened_."

John just grabbed her hand and pulled her away, as though they might be able to escape the truth, as though he could pull her away from the nightmares that haunted her in her waking hours now.

"One more phase and we won't have to hunt," Baines said to the Family, "The Doctor and the Angel, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, the boy, the watch, they will come to us. Soldiers! Guard this thing!"

Martha watched as the Family left, leaving a few scarecrows there, before running after John and Angela with Joan.

~8~

Latimer leaned against the side of a shed with a huff, panting from the run. He pulled the watch out of his pocket and looked at it, glared at it really, before moving his arm back, as though he were about to throw it away, when...

" _...don't, please Timothy..._ " he heard the voice whisper, just the woman this time, " _Don't be frightened..._ "

"How can you expect me _not_ to be?" he asked the watch, not feeling foolish at all about it, "The Doctor...he's _terrifying_!"

The watch just warmed in his hand a second later and his eyes widened as a faint gold energy drifted out of it, wafting softly around his hand as images filled his mind...

~8~

The quartet ran down a country lane, stopping to take a breath and get their bearings, "This way," Joan murmured, "I think I know somewhere we can hide."

"We've got to keep going," John disagreed, needing to put as much distance between that Family and his wife as possible.

"No," Angela spoke up, squeezing his hand, "No, no, I think...I think we should follow Joan."

He nodded, trusting her, and Joan took the lead.

~8~

"Fully armed and ready," Baines grinned as the Family stood inside their ship, "Mother, Father and Sister of Mine, prepare the armaments. I doubt that England is ready for this! Fix targets and counting down."

~8~

Joan burst through the door of a dark house, "Here we are. It should be empty. Oh, it's a long time since I've run that far."

"But who lives here?" Martha looked around.

"No one," Angela remarked, feeling the pit in her stomach grow even more at that knowledge, "Not anymore."

She didn't know why this was happening. She had always gotten little feelings in the past, but _never_ so much as she was now. It was like...a continuous stream of feelings and they were just getting stronger, getting darker, and that scared her.

They walked over to a small kitchen area, "Hello?" Joan called out, "No one home. We should be safe here."

"Whose house is it, though?" Martha asked.

"Um, the Cartwrights. That little girl at the school, she's Lucy Cartwright, or she's taken Lucy Cartwright's form. If she came home this afternoon and if the parents tried to stop their little girl, then they were vanished…" she reached out and put her hand to the teapot on the table, "Stone cold. How easily I accept these ideas."

John sat heavily by the table, Angela moving to sit gently beside him, "I must go to them before anyone else dies," he said.

"No," Angela shook her head, taking his hand, "You can't. Not without me."

"Angie…"

" _No_ ," she cut in firmly with a tone she rarely _ever_ used but one that left him no room to argue, before turning to Martha, "Martha, there has to be something we can do to stop this."

Martha sighed, "Not without the watch."

"You're their companion!" John cried, "Can't _you_ help? What exactly do you do for them? Why do they need you?"

"John," Angela said soothingly, placing her other hand over his, lightly stroking the skin on his scarred knuckles, trying to calm him. He never did well when she was in trouble.

"I'm their friend," Martha explained.

There was a knock at the door as they all turned to face it, "What if it's them?" Joan breathed.

"It's not," Angela blinked at the door, "I think it's Timothy."

Martha quickly went to the door and opened it to reveal it was indeed Latimer standing there, "I brought you this," he held out the watch.

" _ **Martha!**_ "

Martha had to laugh, hearing to different tones from the voices in the watch. One relieved, the Doctor, the other excited, Angel.

"How did you find us?" Angela asked as Martha and Latimer walked back in.

"I trusted myself," he smiled at her as she managed a small smile in return.

Martha stepped over to them, "Hold it."

"I won't," John shook his head as he stood.

"Please, just hold it."

"It told me to find you," Latimer told them, "It wants to be held."

"You've had this watch all this time?" Joan frowned at him, "Why didn't you return it?"

"Because it was waiting. And..." he hesitated, "Because...I was scared of the Doctor."

"Why?"

"Because I've _seen_ him. He's...like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun."

"Stop it," John shook his head, not wanting to believe everyone thought him to be _that_ sort of man.

"He's ancient and forever. He burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the Universe."

"Stop!" John shouted as Angela took his hand once more, "I said _stop_ it."

"And he's wonderful," Latimer smiled softly, nodding, he could see it now, "Angel showed me that."

She really had. He'd been so afraid and she'd somehow sensed it, even being trapped in the watch, she'd known he was frightened and reached out to him. She'd let him see her memories of the Doctor and they were _so_ different from the memories in the watch. And he realized, the memories he'd seen so far had been the Doctor's, he was a far more active presence in the watch, stronger...seeing how different he was to Angel it had made him see things differently. The Doctor in the watch, he was _purposefully_ showing all the devastation he had caused because he was warning people away from _opening_ it, from letting them out and putting his Mate in danger of the Family. He was doing it to show the holder of the watch how deadly he could be, to protect his Mate.

Everything he'd done was to protect Angel.

And then Angel, bless her, had given him insight to the _real_ Doctor. He'd seen images of the man cuddling with her, holding her, kissing her, taking care of her, being so _gentle_ with her that it was almost like there were two different men within him, yet two men that merged on one key fact...Angel. She hadn't stopped there either. She'd let him see the Doctor's excitement as he piloted the TARDIS, him laughing, smiling, he'd seen the Doctor around his companions, like Martha, hugging them and protecting them as well. He'd seen how much the man had done for the Earth, for the humans, how much he _protected_ them _from_ aliens like the Family.

"What do you mean?" Angela looked at him sharply at that, moving a strand of hair behind her ear, recalling Martha had said SHE was this Angel woman.

"She's…" he trailed, trying to find the words, "She's the light and the calm, like the earth and the air to him. She's golden and shining...she burns like the sun in the heart of time and understands more than she even knows…"

John couldn't help but think that was _just_ like his Angela. Which only made his heart ache more, how could a person like the Angel care for a man like the Doctor…

"I've still got this," Joan called, pulling out the journal Angela had given her at the dance to read their latest stories, "The journal."

"Those are just stories," John waved her off automatically.

"Now we know that's not true. Perhaps there's something in here…"

"Fire…" Angela muttered.

They looked at her, confused, moments before a large explosion flared to life outside.

Martha ran to the window, "What the hell?"

They all looked out as something like meteorites fell upon the village.

~8~

"This'll flush them out!" Baines grinned, pushing and pulling buttons, "This'll do it! Super, super fun."

He laughed, the Family watching with glee as they went about destroying the town, if anything would draw the Time Lords out it was humans in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the 100th(!) chapter of the Heart of Time Saga! Woo! :) 
> 
> Who loved the Oncoming Storm moments? I know I did :) And we got to see a bit of Angel working her magic on Tim, showing him the good in the Doctor. I always thought it was odd that the only things he saw in the watch were the Doctor vanquishing enemies. So, I gave a reason for that :) I actually debated saving the headmaster since he was so mean to Martha, but I figured, Angela's RIGHT there, she wouldn't just stand there as the man was killed...and it gave us a chance to see John take charge even against the man :)


	32. The Family of Blood: To Live Forever

"They're destroying the village," Joan gasped, watching as fires sprang up in the village as things exploded in the distance.

"Watch…" John muttered quietly, turning and picking it up off the table.

" _ **Come closer,**_ " two voices whispered to him, echoing in his mind.

"Can you hear it?" Latimer asked as Angela stood and stepped over to her husband's side, hearing the voices as well, startled by it actually.

" _Closer._ **Closer.** "

"I think they're asleep," John murmured, holding the watch, just looking at it feeling...something, "Waiting to awaken..."

"Why did they speak to _me_?" Latimer shook his head.

"Because you're special Timothy," Angela smiled at him warmly, which made the boy smile as well.

But John though, "Oh, low-level telepathic field," he replied, sounding incredibly like the Doctor, startling Angela a bit as she took a step back from the sudden difference in her husband, "You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing…" he stopped abruptly with a gasp, his eyes widening in shock and a bit in fear at how little control he'd had over his words just then, he literally did not know where it had come from, "Is that how he talks?"

"That's him!" Martha shouted excitedly, "All you have to do is open it and he's back, they both are."

"You knew this all along and yet you never said!?" John glared.

"I didn't know how. They gave me a list of things to make sure of but they never said how to get you to open it!"

"You _lied_ to us this whole time. And now you expect us to die?"

The explosions went off again.

"It was _always_ going to end, though! The Doctor said the Family's got a limited lifespan. That's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die. Like mayflies, he said."

"So your job was to execute me? Execute _my_ _Mate_?"

Martha blinked at the word he'd just used, "Your...what?"

"My wife!" John glared, as though not even realizing what he'd said.

"You said Mate," Martha told him, pointing at him with a small smile, pleased that it had slipped through. Holding the watch must have been making a difference if he'd chosen _that_ word.

"No," he shook his head, "I said wife."

"John," Angela called, stepping to him again, putting a gentle hand on his arm, "You said _Mate_."

He stared at her a moment, believing her over Martha, she would NOT lie about that, "I did?" he breathed.

She nodded.

"You said they were together," Joan turned to Martha though, a frown on her face.

"They _are_ ," Martha nodded, "They're Mates, not friends but like...'Mate for life' sort of thing."

John looked down at the watch, torn, disappointed that the Angel wasn't married to the Doctor like he was Angela, but...feeling something stirring inside him at the thought that she was still his, for life. But that didn't change anything, he didn't want to be that man.

No, that was a lie.

He would have no problem opening the watch, ending the destruction, giving his life to save others, but...he could NOT risk Angela's. HER life was on the line as well. Opening that watch would mean killing HER as well and that was something he could NOT do, not ever. He loved his wife far too much to do that.

"There has to be another way," he muttered.

"People are dying out there!" Martha shook her head, focusing on that, knowing that, if she couldn't get through to the Doctor in him with _that_ , she most certainly _would_ get through to the Angel in Angela, the woman was too kind to let that devastation continue if she could stop it, "They need him and he needs Angel! And you've got no idea what they're like. I've only just met them. It wasn't even that long ago, but they are everything...just _everything_ to me and they've done more for me than you know. I can do this for them."

The house rocked, "It's getting closer," Latimer murmured, shifting uneasily, nervous with the bombs going off. It reminded him far too much of the vision he'd seen in the watch.

"I should have thought of it before!" John exclaimed suddenly, turning to Angela, "We can give them _this_ ," he held the watch up to her, "Just the watch. Then they can leave and we can stay as we are!"

Angela frowned, reaching out to take the watch from him, staring at it intently.

"You can't _do_ that!" Martha shouted.

"If they want the Doctor, they can have him."

"And what about Angel?" Martha countered, "Would you give them _her_?"

He stopped suddenly, as though realizing that if _the Doctor_ was a part of _him_ , _the Angel_ was a part of _her_ …he didn't want to kill his wife by opening the watch but, if Angel was Angela in another form...he'd be condemning HER to die as well...there truly was no way to get out of this. Either way, one version of them would die.

"If they get the watch…" Angela spoke quietly, holding the watch in her hand, cradling it, a look on her face that reminded Martha of when Angel would get a 'glimpse' of the future, "Then everything ends. In fire and destruction and death. That Family...they'll become immortal and live only to breed and conquer. They'll wage endless war after endless war, right across the stars...for every planet, every species...every _child_ ," Angela blinked, staring at the watch with tears in her eyes, _seeing_ those images playing out in her mind, her heart breaking for the sight of it.

John, sensing his wife near her breaking point, turned to them, "Martha, Joan, Timothy, would you leave us alone, please?" Martha nodded and ushered the others out.

"John…" Angela shook her head, the tears falling now.

He quickly pulled her into his arms, both of them crying for the choices they would have to make and the consequences that might come from it.

~8~

Martha, Joan, and Latimer sat outside, on a bench, just...watching as the fire rained down on the village, praying that the villagers would be alright.

~8~

John and Angela sat at the hearth of a fireplace, hands entwined, side-by-side, John holding the watch as Angela leaned on him, both of them just...silent. Their minds an entire galaxy away from the village as they wondered what to do.

"Do you think he loves her?" John asked her quietly after a few moments.

It had been something that had been nagging him since Martha mentioned Mates, well, he supposed, since HE mentioned them. He didn't know what it meant, what sort of tie the Doctor had to the Angel and he _needed_ to know that, whatever life he was sending his wife to, that she'd be taken care of and protected and loved more than anything else. Because _he_ loved her _so much_ , he just wanted to know she would feel it in some way as the Angel. If he _knew_ , if he could just be _certain_ …

"I think he does…" she nodded into his shoulder, staring at the watch in his hand, her eyes never having strayed from it since they'd sat down, "If what I feel for you and what you feel for me is in _any_ way based on them," she nodded at the watch, "She loves him more than _anything_ in the world, in the Universe."

"As I do you," he agreed. They fell silent again, "This was real. Wasn't it?"

She nodded, hesitating a moment before she reached out to touch the watch with him and they were suddenly pulled into a vision of what could come from their lives as humans…

_...their first child, a boy, cried in her arms as she rocked it, John moving to sit beside her..._

_...they walked in the park with their three children..._

_...they laughed as their grown children hugged them..._

_...they were lying peacefully on their bed, old..._

_'...They're all safe, aren't they? The children...the grandchildren...everyone's safe?...'_

_'...Everyone's safe, John, and they send us all their love...'_

_...John smiled, closing his eyes along with her as they passed on peacefully, together..._

"Did you see?" he gasped when she pulled her hand away, blinking quickly, tears in her eyes.

She nodded, "The Time Lords I..." she swallowed hard, "Your dreams John," she whispered, "They were full of such wonder, such adventure, they live their lives like that," he leaned over and kissed her forehead, knowing she wasn't speaking about her own dreams for his sake, and for hers, they both, if they had to choose the life of a Time Lord, wanted the adventures and not the nightmares hers had been, "But THIS," she nodded at the watch, "I don't think they could have a life like that."

"And yet _we_ could!" he shook his head, looking at the watch, such regret in his eyes, such longing for that life they'd just seen.

"But could we live with the destruction?" she asked quietly as they glanced out the window, able to see the fires burning the village, "I don't think we could."

He nodded solemnly and looked at her, "What should we do?"

"Whatever we do," she said, turning her head to look up at him, resting her chin on his shoulder, "We do together. We go together, or we stay together, always."

~8~

"We'll blast them into dust, fuse the dust into glass, then shatter them all over again!" Baines threatened as he and the family stood in the ship, waiting. They'd been attacking the town for quite a while now and there was no sign of the Time Lords. It was starting to get boring now, the screaming and the crying from below. He was getting frustrated and he knew his Family was as well...when there was a thunk behind them.

They looked over to see John stumbling into the room, "Just…" he lurched forward, clumsy, and leaned against the side of the ship, hitting a few buttons by mistake, "Just stop the bombardment. That's all I'm asking. I'll do anything you want, just stop."

"Say please."

" _Please_ ," he said without a moment's hesitation.

Jenny turned to a switch and stopped the bombing, "Wait a minute," she inhaled deeply, smirking as she eyed him, pleased, "Still human."

"Now I can't…I can't pretend to understand, not for a second. But I want you to know that I'm innocent in all this, _Angela_ is innocent. _They_ made John and Angela Smith. It's not like we had any control over it…" he fumbled as he tried to explain, only ending up hitting more buttons.

"He didn't just make himself human, he made himself an _idiot_."

"Same thing, isn't it?" Baines asked.

"I don't care about this Doctor and your Family," John continued, "The _only_ thing I care about is my wife. I just want you to go. So, we've made our choice…" he held up the watch, "You can have them. Just take it, please! Take them away!"

"At last," Baines cheered, taking the watch. He gazed at it even as he reached out and grabbed John by the lapels, "Don't think that saved your life," he pushed John away, causing him to fall and hit even more buttons than before as John hit the wall and nearly slid down it, "Family of Mine, now we shall have the lives of _two_ Time Lords!" he opened the watch and they breathed deep, anticipating a rush of immortality, but...nothing happened, "It's empty!" they turned to him.

"Well," John blinked, "Where's it gone?"

"You tell me," Baines glared, throwing the watch at him.

John caught it singlehandedly and stood up with a confidence he hadn't had before, "Oh, I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by a simple olfactory misdirection, little bit like ventriloquism of the nose," he spoke quickly and they knew...the Doctor had returned, "It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy. But it has got to be said…" he put on his specs and looked at some gauges, "I _don't_ like the looks of that hydrokonometer. It seems to be indicating you've got energy feedback all the way through the retrostabilizers feeding back into the primary heat converter, ah…" he hissed through his teeth, "'Cos if there's one thing you shouldn't have done, you shouldn't have let me press all those buttons. But, in fairness, seems Angel's rubbed off on me, so I _will_ give you _one_ word of advice, run."

And then he turned and ran out.

"Get out!" Baines yelled, "Get out!"

The Family bolted out of the ship, running behind the Doctor, before the ship exploded, throwing the four of them to the ground. They looked up to see the Doctor standing before them, the Angel a few feet away, in the doorway of the TARDIS. Neither of them looked pleased, though Angel looked more sad than the anger they could clearly see in the Doctor's face.

"You threatened my _Mate_ ," he glowered down at them, freezing their insides with fear.

~8~

"You don't have to do this," Joan said as she hugged Angela tightly, John shaking Latimer's hand off to the side as Martha held the watch, waiting for them to say their goodbyes. They had decided to open it, of course they had, they couldn't bear to be the cause of such destruction and injury, not if there was a way to stop it. And they both agreed, this was the only way, go together.

"I think we do," Angela whispered back, "I'm sorry."

Joan nodded and stepped back as Angela moved to John's side, both of them holding hands as Martha stood before them, "Ready?" Martha asked them.

"No," John swallowed hard, squeezing Angela's hand.

Martha gave a solemn nod before opening the watch and holding it at them, letting the bright white light fill the room just as John turned to pull Angela into one final kiss...

And when it faded, Joan frowned, seeing John and Angela still there, in the middle of the room...kissing. Which wasn't all that different from what she'd seen of the Smiths.

Latimer seemed to be of the same mind for he asked, "Did it work?"

Martha just watched on baited breath as the two slowly pulled away, looking at each other.

The ginger woman reached out to touch the tie under his chin, "I thought we talked about the disadvantages of bowties," she patted it.

"It worked," Martha breathed, recalling their playful banter about the ties.

The two looked over and beamed, "Martha!" the Angel shouted, rushing over to hug the woman tightly a moment before pulling away, "Are you alright?" she looked her over for any sign of injury, "What's happened?"

She knew she _knew_ something had happened, it wasn't like they were going to forget everything about their time as humans but, being so newly restored, it made things...fuzzy. The rest of their human story would come back to them within the next few hours, but she could feel like something was happening NOW that needed to be dealt with.

The Doctor frowned, moving beside Angel and putting his arm around her waist, "What do you mean?"

Angel looked up at him, "It's only been two months."

The Doctor's eyes widened and he looked around, inhaling deeply to get his bearings, realizing it really HAD only been two months and not the three they'd instructed Martha to wait till. Which could only mean one thing...

"Where are they?" the Doctor asked, snapping his head back to Martha, a dark look, a dangerous look, in his eyes as he demanded the location of their enemies.

"Cooper's Field," Martha answered promptly, knowing how the Doctor could get when he sensed a threat against Angel lingering, "It's just there," she pointed right out the doors, "About..."

"Half a mile into the woods?" Angel finished.

"Yeah," Martha nodded.

"Well then," the Doctor smiled softly at Angel for her guess, "Lead the way psychic."

She nodded, taking his hand, "I'll take you to them and then get the TARDIS ready for you, the _stolen_ TARDIS mind you, thief," she nudged him.

"Oi!" he laughed, reaching out to wind an arm around her stomach completely, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around as she gave a light squeal and a giggle, the two of them so lost in their moment they didn't even realize Latimer and Joan were watching them, stunned at how they were SO different than the Smiths but still...so similar.

"Doctor!" Angel shook her head at him fondly when he set her down again, "We really _should_ stop the Family first..."

He nodded, agreeing, and turned to head to the door, plucking the watch out of Martha's hand as he passed, when he stopped suddenly. He frowned, wiggling his mouth around a moment before grimacing, "Martha...why do I taste _pears_?"

Martha couldn't help it, she just started laughing, rule 5 of the video had been to not let him eat pears. She laughed and laughed, so hard in fact that she started crying...truly crying, just so relieved they were back.

Angel gave her a soft smile and pulled herself away from the Doctor to her side, hugging her tightly once more.

~8~

" _He never raised his voice," Baines spoke, "That was the worst thing. The fury of the Time Lords. And then we discovered why. Why this Doctor and his Mate, who had fought with gods and demons, why they'd run away from us and hidden, they were being kind. The Angel truly had influenced the Doctor._ "

~8~

The Doctor stood behind Clark, bound in thick metal chains, Angel at the console, solemn, piloting the TARDIS to hover over a star, as he pushed the man out. Watching as he fell, a dark look on his face.

~8~

" _They wrapped my father in unbreakable chains, forged in the heart of a dwarf star._ "

~8~

Angel watched grimly as the Doctor didn't hesitate to open the TARDIS doors, Jenny falling backwards out of the ship towards a collapsing galaxy.

~8~

" _They tricked my mother into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy to be imprisoned there...forever. They still visit my little sister once a year, every year._ "

~8~

The Doctor and Angel stood before an ornate mirror somewhere in the TARDIS, Angel with a frown, the Doctor with a hard expression even with Angel's arm linked through his as she held his arm in both of hers, leaning on him as they looked into it. There was a door cracked open behind them and Lucy was peering out at them.

~8~

" _I wonder if one day they might forgive her, but there she is, can you see? They trapped her inside a mirror, every mirror. If ever you look at your reflection and see something move behind you, just for a second, that's her. That's always her._ "

~8~

Baines stood attached to a beam, dressed as a scarecrow, in the middle of a field.

~8~

" _As for me, I was suspended in time. And they put me to work..._ "

~8~

Angel sighed, handed the Doctor a mask, the man smirking as he placing the hood over Baines's head.

~8~

" _...standing over the fields of England...as their protector._ "

~8~

The Doctor nodded, satisfied with his work, satisfied in the knowledge that this Family would NEVER threaten his Mate again. He reached out and took Angel's hand, turning to walk away, lifting her hand to kiss the back of it as they walked.

~8~

" _We wanted to live forever, so the Angel made sure that we did, despite the Doctor wishing quite the opposite._ "

~8~

The Doctor and Angel stepped into the Cartwright house that morning, hand-in-hand, dressed in their regular apparel, the Doctor in his suit, Angel in her white jumper and jeans with her hair in a plait over her shoulder, to see Joan waiting for them, "Is it done?" she asked, looking out the window.

"It's done," the Doctor said softly.

"Police and the army are at the school. The parents have come to take the boys home. I should go. They'll have so many questions. I'm not sure what to say," she turned around and flinched at the sight of them, trying to keep looking at them despite how her gaze kept turning away from them, "Oh, you look the same. Goodness, you must forgive my rudeness. I...find it difficult to look at you. Doctor, must call you Doctor, and Angel. Where are they? John and Angela Smith?"

"They're still here," Angel smiled softly, pointing to her head, the memories had returned completely by now, "We remember everything Joan."

Joan, though, flinched at hearing her name spoken from such a familiar voice but with such a different sound to it, or so it seemed to her to be different, "Like a story. Could you change back?"

"Yes," the Doctor nodded.

"Will you?"

"No," Angel shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"I see. Well then. They were braver that you, in the end. Those ordinary humans. You chose to change. They chose to die."

"Come with us," the Doctor offered.

"I'm sorry?"

"Come travel with us," Angel added.

"As what?"

"My companion," she smiled, she'd come to like Joan quite a bit when she'd been human. The woman was rather remarkable to have endured that night and kept her wits about her. And...she was a nurse. She had jokingly told the Doctor that she thought, perhaps, her next companion should be one...well, she'd _meant_ it as a joke at the time but now...something inside her was telling her that her next companion might just really be one.

"Companion…" Joan breathed, looking down, tears in her eyes as she realized with that one word...they were gone. Angela and John Smith, two people who had become her very best friends, were _gone_ …and in their place were two strangers, "I can't. It would be too hard," she looked up at them, "Angela and John Smith are dead and you _look_ like them."

Angel nodded slowly, understanding how hard it must be to see someone who looked just like a person who died. She found herself thinking about Mickey, how he had looked like Ricky, how Jake had reacted to having to work with him, the man who looked like his dead best friend. She knew they'd come to respect each other, that Jake had been able to look past that to see him as Mickey the Magnificent, as she had decided to call him in her mind, and she hoped Joan might be able to do the same. But everyone was different, they reacted differently, and right now, it didn't look like Joan could cope.

"I have to know though…" Joan continued after a moment, "If the Doctor and the Angel had never visited us, if they'd never chosen this place on a whim...would anyone here have died?" they couldn't answer, "I'm sorry."

"So are we," the Doctor nodded before they turned and left.

"Goodbye Joan," Angel whispered, "It was nice to meet you."

Joan nodded sadly, watching them go before picking up the journal, still resting on the table beside her.

~8~

Martha stood by the TARDIS, now parked in a field, watching as the Doctor and Angel approached. It had taken them a bit longer to make it back from seeing Joan but she knew why. The boys were being removed from the school till an investigation could be done. And quite a few of the younger boys were refusing to leave till they could say goodbye to Mrs. Smith. She knew that, even though it was Angel now, the woman still remembered each and every boy and would play the part for them, give them closure and the Doctor would stand beside her and smile as he watched her, letting her take all the time she needed, that was just SO them.

"Alright," the Doctor smiled, "Molto bene!"

"How was she?" Martha asked.

"Time we moved on," the Doctor said quickly as Angel looked down, his arm wrapping around her as he felt her sorrow at not managing to convince Joan to come aboard.

"If you want, I could go and…"

"Time _we_ moved on," the Doctor said again, squeezing Angel a bit.

She looked up at him, hearing a slight double meaning in his words before smiling as she realized what meant. Time HE moved on. He remembered everything Martha had done, everything she'd gone through and put up with in the course of watching out for them and getting them back. And now, in his hearts, he was _finally_ ready to admit _completely_ that Martha _was_ his _companion_. Yes, he'd asked her to join them as it, but it had been more...the first step in healing from losing Rose. But NOW...now he felt _ready_ to actually let go of the past and see where their adventures with Martha would take them in the future. Angel _had_ to smile at that, at least something good had come from this.

"I meant to say back there," Martha began, "I'm sorry about last night. You know, slapping you and making the human yous realize what was really happening."

"It's ok," Angel smiled at her.

"And we never said thanks for lookin' after us," the Doctor stepped forward as they pulled Martha into a big group hug.

"Doctor, Angel, Martha!" Latimer shouted, rushing over to them.

"Tim-Timothy-Timber," the Doctor smiled.

"I just wanted to say goodbye. And thank you, because I've seen the future and I now know what must be done. It's coming, isn't it? The biggest war ever."

"You _really_ don't have to fight Timothy," Angel reminded him softly, still not feeling right about children fighting.

"I think we do," he nodded with a quiet maturity.

"But you could get hurt," Martha frowned, agreeing with Angel.

"Well, so could you, travelling around with them," he laughed, "But it's not going to stop you since you've got an angel watching out for you," he joked.

"Tim, we'd be honored if you'd take this," the Doctor handed him the old grey watch.

"I can't hear anything," he looked down at it.

"That's because it's empty, just a watch again," Angel said, reaching out to close his fingers around it, squeezing his hand as her rested on his, "But keep it with you Timothy, _wherever_ you go. For good luck," he looked at her as she winked knowingly, pulling away.

"Look after yourself," Martha hugged him, kissing him on the cheek before getting into the TARDIS.

"Don't need to be psychic to know you'll like this bit," the Doctor grinned as he stepped inside with Angel as well.

Latimer stepped back, watching with a smile as the TARDIS disappeared.

~8~

Two men struggled through the mud in the WWI trenches, a bomb whistling overhead.

"Incoming!" a man shouted.

~8~

_"In June, 1914," the Doctor explained, "An archduke of Austria was shot by a Serbian and this then led, through nations having treaties with other nations, like a line of dominoes falling, to some boys from England walking together through France on a terrible day..."_

~8~

"One minute past the hour," Latimer looked at the watch in his hands, "It's now. Hutchinson, this is the time, it's _now_ ," he looked up to see a bomb headed for them, "To the right! To the right!" he shoved Hutchinson to the right, into a muddy ditch, as the bomb fell. He smiled, "We made it!" he looked down at the watch, "Thank you, Angel, Doctor. Come along, chap."

"Leave me," Hutchinson waved him off, injured, "I'm not gonna make it."

"Oh yes you are," Latimer grinned, "Didn't I promise you, all those years ago? Now, come on, and that's an order!" he pulled his friend to his feet and slogged off across the battlefield.

~8~

A female vicar stood before a gathering of a Remembrance Sunday service, an old man, Latimer, sitting in a wheelchair before her as she read 'For the Fallen' by Laurence Binyan, "'...they mingle not with laughing comrades again, they sit no more at familiar tables of home, they have no lot in our labor of the day-time, they sleep beyond England's foam. They went with songs to the battle…'"

Latimer looked down at the grey watch in his hand, a number of medals on his chest.

"'...they were young, straight of limb, true of eye, steady and aglow. They were staunch to the end against odds uncounted…'"

He looked over to see Martha attaching a poppy to the Doctor's lapel as Angel smiled and waved over to him, holding one in her hand.

"'…they fell with their faces to the foe. They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old, age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn. At the going down of the sun and in the morning, we will remember them…'"

~8~

Angel leaned against the console of the TARDIS, the Doctor beside her as Martha said goodbye to Latimer outside. She glanced at him as he absently set some coordinates, before she moved to the other side of the console, as far away from him as she could bear to get, "Can you feel it?" she asked him suddenly.

"Feel what?" he looked at her through the rotor.

"Just _feel_ …"

He frowned a moment before his eyes widened slowly in realization. There, in his heart of hearts, he could _feel her_ …what she was feeling right then. Her pride, her happiness, her sorrow, her contentment…but...he wasn't even beside her, wasn't touching her, wasn't even _trying_ to feel her and it was just... _there_...

"But that's impossible!" he shouted, emotional bonds were supposed to take _years_ to form.

"Our essences were merged for _two months_ ," she reminded him, slowly making her way back around the console to him, now that her point had been proven, "It was bound to have some sort of effect on us."

But of _all_ the situations that _could_ have arisen from forcing two Time Lords into the same watch, all the complications…this was _not_ what they expected.

"We'll have to be careful though," she added.

"Did something go wrong?" he looked at her sharply, his hearts racing at the thought that there might be something wrong with the bond they now shared. He didn't want there to be...it felt... _wonderful_. It was like...he could feel her hearts beating in HIS chest, feel her joy bubbling inside HIM, feel her love racing through him. It was...such an incredible feeling.

"Our essences are still adapting to being back in our bodies," she said softly, placing a hand over her hearts, in the center of her chest, "They may start to feel the, um, _lack_ of the other soon…"

He nodded, understanding what she was saying. If the emotional bond's full development was a result of their essences being together, then their essences had bonded as well, it would be a tense few weeks or even months lasting though the aftereffects. They wouldn't want to be far from each other, and, more than likely, they wouldn't want to lose any sort of physical contact, they'd want to be as close to the other as they could. He actually started blushing when he realized there was a chance their bodies would start to _crave_ physical contact to compensate for the loss.

"We need to be careful," she repeated, "I don't want to move too fast and complete the Mating process before we're entirely ready."

He nodded, moving his arm around her waist, "We'll wait till the effects wear off so we're sure of it."

He didn't want to rush into it either. The final stage of the Mating process, after the mental connection and emotional bonds, was a physical union. But it was a _serious_ step and had to be handled even _more_ delicately than the previous ones. They had to make sure their bodies were as ready as their hearts and minds were. They would give themselves time to settle the emotional bond, make sure it was _truly_ complete and go from there.

"Doctor…" Angel cut through his thoughts.

He looked down and realized he'd been stroking small patterns into the side of her waist, unconsciously lifting her sweater just a bit to expose the skin of her side, and snapped his hand away, "Sorry."

She just laughed and turned, draping her arms around his neck, making him smile when she pecked his lips, "What is it?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"What is what?" he asked.

"I can feel something bothering you," she told him, tapping him on the nose, which made him smile for a moment, "Can't hide anything from me now."

"Not that I could before," he leaned his head forward to bop her nose with his, "Psychic."

"Thief," she smiled.

He looked at her softly before sighing, "When we were human...you kept having dreams. Nightmares..."

It had been bothering him for a while now. His dreams had been so incredible, so brilliant and amazing and filled with excitement. Hers had been terrifying, horrifying, left her so scared he could still feel her shaking in his arms even hours after it had faded. Why? They'd seen much the same things, experienced it all, together, so...why were their reactions to it _so_ different? Why were their adventures _nightmares_ to her? It broke his hearts to think that he might somehow have been responsible for it.

"They weren't nightmares," she told him, "Now, looking back at it. They were just...memories. Very clear memories that Angela didn't know what to make of."

He looked at her, unconvinced, but she didn't know what else to say about why her memories had been clearer than his. Well, she DID know...there was...another reason she had mentioned they should wait till their emotions settled before trying the last step of Mating. Before Mating was finished, the Mated pair were meant to be completely open and honest with each other, but...she...she wasn't ready to tell him about the Vortex hidden inside her. SHE didn't even know what it was meant for, why it was in her, what could happen. She barely knew how to control it at times and she didn't want him to worry. She wanted to be able to sit him down and tell him about it, explain it to him, when she finally figured it out for herself.

She had realized, upon waking, when she'd been able to feel the Vortex inside her...that it _had_ been there, even when she'd been human. She always felt warm as Angela, even sitting outside with Martha and Jenny in the bitter cold, she hadn't been as affected. She would find herself getting shocked at times, when she went to open a door or something similar, but...instead of a flash or spark of white, it was gold. She hadn't thought anything of it till she'd woken up. And she realized, her dreams, almost all of them featured the Vortex appearing at some point. From the Daleks to the Beast but even in smaller ways, the Elemental Shade she'd dreamed of once or twice with her hand casting a golden glow, a mad picture come to life being held back by a flash of gold, a man falling to his death only to land on a golden wall...nearly every dream had _something_ to do with the Vortex. She suspected that might be why she retained more of her Time Lady self while being human, the Vortex had somehow...protected her it seemed.

And then there was the watch.

It was _grey_.

All the while their essences had been locked inside, it had turned gold, but it was grey now as it had been before they'd locked themselves away. She knew it wasn't the fact that there were two of them in there that had done it, but that the Vortex had been a part of her. She wasn't sure if that scared her or not, knowing that the Vortex seemed to be a part of her essence. She knew it had helped Timothy Latimer as a child, helped keep the Doctor's darkness from overwhelming him and that was nice but she still wasn't sure how she felt about it. Yes, she'd been able to use the Vortex to save people, like Lazlo and Lance, but...until she truly knew why it existed in HER...there would always be a fearful part of her.

She nodded though, moving an invisible strand of hair behind her ear as she looked at the Doctor, "When _I_ look back on those adventures, I remember feeling thankful that we lived, relieved that you were ok, and so... _alive_...to have faced such odds and won," she smiled, reaching out to take his hand, "Angela...she didn't remember what came before, the struggles and the loss, and she always woke before she could see what happened after, how we saved the day," she laughed, making him smile, "If she had...her nightmares would have been the absolute best dreams she could have ever had."

He rested his forehead to hers, "I wish she had been able to see at least one of them."

"Well you know what humans are like," she nudged him, "So impatient."

He laughed, nodding his head as he pulled away, "Where should we go next?" he asked, eager to get to another adventure that would provide Angel with 'good' dreams once more.

"I think Martha should pick," she told him, "She deserves it."

"Too right you are," he agreed, turning to fall back onto the captain's chair to wait, taking her down with him as she landed in his lap with a laugh, his arms locking around her as he just smiled at her.

He could get quite used to this, actually feeling her be so happy and, he supposed, it was perfect because now, now he could finally show her how he felt for her in his hearts, he just had to think of the perfect way to show her...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! The emotional connection has been completely forged! Did you really think I'd make you guys wait YEARS to see it happen? :) They WERE locked in the watch, together, JUST their essences, touching in ways they couldn't in their bodies, for months, bound to have some sort of effect don't you think? ;) But, not only that, there was a tiny hint of something of Angel's human life carrying over back with her, it'll actually end up being a little habit she'll have. Anyone spot it? :)
> 
> Lol, I loved the little slip John had about Mate vs. Wife :) And I wanted to add in that little scene of them returning just because I wanted to show how different they were that Joan and Latimer could just tell seeing them interacting and talking :) I hope it wasn't too confusing having that sort of flashback happen a bit out of order...
> 
> As for Blink...there's going to be a twist I haven't done in either OC series in the beginning :) Won't say just what though :) But oh the rampant emotions of Time Lords trying to settle a surprisingly newly established emotional bond...in 1969 no less. Oh boy :)


	33. Blink: Angels Everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so things don't get confusing with the Weeping Angels running around...Angel (capital) is the Angel the Time Lady, Weeping Angel well...says enough, angel (lowercase) is NOT the Angel but just an angel in general or one of the Weeping Angel statues. And I'm going to do something a little different with the scene breaks for this episode, instead of ~8~ I'll do ~year~ so we know where we are :) I can say quite a few of the original scenes will be ~1969~ but the trio will appear in some form in most of the 2007s as well and...we may just see one of our characters appear in the episode scene before their time :)

Blink: Angels Everywhere

A young blonde woman jumped a fence one night, looking around to check no one had seen her enter the yard of an old run down house. She doubted they had, no one really came near that particular house anymore, it was rather creepy. She smiled to herself before she started walking past the 'Danger Keep Out' sign and over to the house. She moved around it, trying to find a way in when she spotted some boards nailed across a small entrance. She quickly kicked them in and crept into the house, looking around with her torch, taking a picture here or there.

She glanced over at the wall she'd just snapped a photo of when she noticed something, the paper had begun to peel in one corner and it looked like there was something written behind it. She frowned and reached up to tear it back, only to see the world 'BEWARE' painted there. She pulled some more off, wanting to see if the mysterious note would say what to beware of and found that 'THE WEEPING ANGEL' followed. She squinted, seeing a hint of yet another word before just ripping the entire length of the paper off the wall completely.

'OH AND DUCK! REALLY DUCK!'

And pulled some more...

'SALLY SPARROW'

She gasped at seeing _her_ name written there and hesitated pulling back the last strip, but _needed_ to know what was to follow...

'ANGEL SAYS DUCK NOW!'

She heard something glass break behind her and ducked quickly as a large stone hit the wall where her head had been. She looked down at the stone with disbelief before turning to the window, shining her light through it to try and find the culprit. But there was no one there, only a Weeping Angel statue. She moved to the window to look out at it but returned to the wall and pulled the last strip of paper off.

'LOVE FROM THE DOCTOR, MARTHA, AND ANGEL (1969)'

"What?" she breathed, shaking her head.

~2007~

"Why did we have to come here Doctor?" Martha frowned as she and the Doctor wandered through a rather old house, rather disused, trash and dust everywhere.

"I told you," he replied, just a bit testily, "The TARDIS picked up a temporal disturbance in this location and we need to check it out!"

"Alright Mister," Martha rolled her eyes, not at all perturbed by his snippy tone, she knew EXACTLY why he was that way.

Angel wasn't there.

They'd had a bit of a run in with a few Lizards earlier that day, apparently some aliens were trying to breed them on Earth and they'd tried to track them down and stop them, but ended up being overwhelmed, a few of them escaped, the aliens trying to teleport out with them and they had needed to track them all down. The TARDIS had been their go-to means of doing that and the poor old box seemed rather cross when one of the Lizards managed to get inside the box and attacked the console. They'd stopped the Lizard but the TARDIS had had to emergency land on Earth, about...a years before they had last been on Earth, it was 2007 now when they'd originally been chasing the Lizards in 2008.

Never mind the TARDIS though, ANGEL had been rather cross about it all as well and had grumbled about the 'bad, bad lizard' wrecking the controls. They'd been a bit stuck at the moment, quite a few of the controls that were meant to get them into the Vortex were disconnected and half-warped. The Doctor had been rather amused watching Angel's grumblings and rather pleased that it wasn't something HE had done that had broken the TARDIS this time. But still, Angel had gone about trying to repair the box, promising that it would be all taken care of by the end of the day. She'd JUST managed to get the scanners back online, wanting to make sure there were no other Lizards left to track, there weren't, but it also set off a small warning that there was some sort of disturbance at this house.

The Doctor had, of course, wanted to explore, but Angel was adamant about not leaving the TARDIS till she'd fixed the box, asking the Doctor how he'd feel trying to go through the day without his sonic as a comparison for the TARDIS not being able to run correctly. He'd pouted that they'd have to wait, before offering to help her...to which Angel had said that if he helped her it would take _3_ days because he'd just break things as he went.

He'd pouted again.

Till Angel commented on how that really _didn't_ help him any because, what was meant to be a face to make her feel bad and give in to him, really only looked adorable on him instead.

He'd beamed at that.

And then...Angel had suggested he take HER to go see the house. She'd never seen two people argue over not wanting to be separated before. Usually it was because someone was too clingy, but they'd actually argued about staying together. Well, the Doctor had argued, Angel had just said that the disturbance would only get bigger and that she would be perfectly safe in the TARDIS so he wouldn't have to worry about HER being in danger. The Doctor had to admit that was true. And then Angel added that Martha could watch out for him for her, that they were just going to see what it was, not to save the world from a deadly enemy, they should be fairly safe.

He'd grudgingly agreed and there they were, though he was in a foul mood about it. She'd noticed that he and Angel were rarely ever apart since they'd left 1913. Hardly ever let go of each other, so she could see why the Doctor was so keen to see what was going on and then get back to the TARDIS and Angel. Which was all rather strange as he was usually the one who wanted to run out and have endless adventures, and there he was, actually wanting to be stuck in the TARDIS with nothing to do, but just wanting to be with Angel again.

It really was very sweet to see them that way, a bit embarrassing when she walked in on them sharing a rather loving kiss here or there, she always felt like she was invading on a private moment, but the Doctor never seemed embarrassed. Just like John Smith, he wanted the world, no, the Universe, to know that Angel was his.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" she asked, glancing at a stone statue of an angel through a window, "I mean, what does a temporal disturbance look like?"

"Hmm," the Doctor hummed, "Could be anything."

"Well I don't see a swirling black hole appearing in the middle of the kitchen so..."

"What?" he looked at her, confused.

"Aren't black holes like doorways to other dimensions and times?"

He blinked, recalling how Rose had wondered much the same once, "Some of them, but it's not a black hole Martha, THAT we'd definitely have seen on the scanner. No, it's something...simplier than that."

Martha watched him a moment, waiting to see if he'd do anything before sighing, "So use the sonic then. It could find it right?"

"Right!" he cheered, just remembering that, "Martha Jones you're a star!"

"Angel was right to send me with you then," Martha laughed, watching as he took out the sonic and flashed it around, the device starting to beep rapidly when it moved past a doorway.

They slowly followed it, entering a room with quite a bit of wallpaper torn off it, a big, bold message painted on the wall that had them frowning as they looked at it, 'Beware the Weeping Angel, oh and duck! Really duck! Sally Sparrow! Angel says duck now! Love from the Doctor, Martha, and Angel (1969).'

"Doctor..." Martha said warily as she saw him stiffen, "I don't remember writing that..."

"Because we haven't yet," he breathed, his eyes widening as he pulled out a purple folder from his pocket, something a girl...Sally Sparrow! She said her name was that, the same as written on the wall. She'd given him the folder earlier that day but a year from now, said something about 1969 too.

And then he realized what the first part of the message said.

The Weeping Angels.

"Martha..." he began slowly, glancing over his shoulder to see a Weeping Angel statue in the doorway behind them, one that _hadn't_ been there before.

"What?" Martha asked, her voice shaky, sensing something wrong.

"Run!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door, hoping they might be faster than the angel...

Oh how wrong he was...

~1969~

"No!" the Doctor shouted as he and Martha fell to the ground in an alley at night, clearly not in the old house anymore, clearly not even in 2007 either given the posters on the wall and the people they could see walking past the entrance to the alley on the street all in a 1960s style, "No!" he leapt to his feet and ran to the expanse of brick wall they'd fallen against.

"Oh my head..." Martha moaned, rubbing it as she winced, before looking at the Doctor as he soniced the wall, "Doctor what happened? What was that thing?"

But the Doctor was far too frantic as he flashed and flashed the wall and looked at the readings with wide, devastated eyes, "NO!" he turned and started pounding on it, "No! Take me back! Now! Take me back to Angel! Do you hear me!? TAKE ME BACK!"

"Doctor!" Martha gasped, jumping up and running to him, grabbing his hand to keep him from beating the wall any more. Any harder and he might end up breaking his hand or something, "Doctor stop!"

"Let go of me!" he yanked his arm away, though he refrained from hitting the wall again, panting heavily, his teeth bared, his eyes wide, his hearts racing, "Angel!" he shouted, spinning around as though hoping she might somehow appear there.

"Doctor..." Martha began, more softly, "She's in the TARDIS...wherever we are, she probably knows something happened and she can come and get us..."

"She can't," he shook his head, panting now, his chest constricting painfully as he literally _felt_ the distance between him and Angel.

He didn't like it.

He didn't like it _at all._

He wanted nothing more than to be with her. He could _not_ be apart from her, not now. He knew that, in any other case, he wouldn't be acting the way he was, feeling as extremely as he was, but...the emotional bond, it was still so new, his body was reacting to that, to the sudden disappearance of his Mate's physical presence in that time period. What had happened to them, when they'd been in the watch, it needed time to settle, they _needed_ to be _together_ , their essences within them needed to be reassured the other was still there.

Now...now he was alone.

Worse yet... _Angel_ was alone.

"Why not?" Martha frowned.

"That writing," he told her, trying very, _very_ hard to be calm about it all, knowing that the wall wasn't a portal back to Angel, that the Weeping Angels had to have sent them to a time period BEFORE they were in the area in order to absorb the energy of them dying by living out their lives, and knowing Martha wasn't at fault. But it didn't help.

God, he just...he wanted Angel.

"This folder," he pulled it out to show her the pictures and notes he'd barely given any thought to before now.

He should have looked through the folder as soon as he got it, he should have sat down in the TARDIS and reviewed the information. Maybe then he would have known that the Weeping Angels were the disturbance and gone in better prepared or not gone in at all. But he hadn't thought. He'd completely forgotten about it as soon as they'd had to go after the Lizards again, it had just...faded into the back of his mind.

"What about it?" Martha shook her head.

"This is an established chain of events," he told her, "This already happened. If Angel comes back now with the TARDIS she'd be trapped here in the timeline with us. We wouldn't be able to use the TARDIS to leave."

"Well...it's a time machine," Martha reminded him, "Can't she just travel to the end of the established events, pick us up right at the end?"

He let out a huff of air, "She _could_ ," he admitted, "If she knew when that was."

And that was the thing. They _didn't_ know, not exactly, how long they would be in 1969 for. And that...that would mean, that _could_ mean... _months_ without her...

He didn't think he could bear that...he felt like he could barely breathe as it was and it hadn't even been five minutes.

Martha looked at the man closely, seeing him close his eyes and lean back against the wall, rubbing his eyes, looking as though his world had fallen apart. She took the folder from him and flipped through it a bit, pausing when something caught her gaze on a transcript of some sort...

 _Angel_ had a few lines in it, which meant Angel must have joined them at some point...she smiled widely, "Doctor, I don't think you have to worry..."

~2007~

Sally Sparrow wandered her best mate's house after setting the kettle on, having let herself in, calling out for her, "Kathy? Kathy!" but no one answered.

She sighed, looking over at a room down the corridor where she could see a man on a monitor with brown spiky hair and brainy specs on through the open door.

"Your life could depend on this," the man said, "Don't blink! Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you can believe. _Don't_ turn your back, _don't_ look away, and _don't_ blink. Good luck."

She walked over to the monitor as the video stopped playing, just standing there in the doorway, looking around at various screens all with the man on it, some had him and a lovely black woman though there was one of a red haired woman. She quickly pulled out her phone, sufficiently weirded out by this, and called her best mate Kathy as she moved back into the kitchen to turn the kettle off and pour them some drinks.

"Hello?" Kathy answered drowsily, clearly having been asleep.

"Bit freaked," she said, getting right to it, not just about the monitors, which she _really_ needed to ask about, but also by the wall she'd seen in the house, "Need to talk. Making you a coffee."

"Sally Sparrow, it's one in the morning. You think I'm coming round at one in the morning?"

"No," she laughed, "I'm in the kitchen. What's that on all those screens in your front room?"

"Oh, God!" Kathy gasped, now sounding fully awake, "Oh, God! Sally, you've met my brother Larry, haven't you?"

"No…"

"You're about to," she remarked just as a man with brown hair and a hint of stubble appeared in the doorway, completely stark _naked_.

"Ok…" he eyes widened as he saw Sally standing there, "Not sure, but really, _really_ hoping…" he pointed down, unwilling to look, "Pants?"

"No," Sally shook her head, a small amused smirk on her face.

"Put them on!" Kathy's voice shouted as the woman in question ran down to them in her dressing gown, "Put them on! I hate you! What're you thinking?!" Larry just left the room and Kathy huffed before noticing Sally had moved to sit on a chair by the table, "Sorry. My useless brother…" she trailed off, seeing Sally looking pale and rather worried and that was NOT a reaction she'd expect from just seeing her brother in his birthday suit, no...something was up, "Sally? What's wrong? What's happened?"

~2007~

Angel smiled as she worked on the TARDIS, just talking to the old box as she went, "...really different," she was saying, "Being human. But...I dunno, I didn't really _feel_ that different. I just...felt like me but with one heart..." she trailed off, her smile fading to a small frown, "What does that mean for me? That I was almost no different as a human than a Time Lady?" she looked up at the rotor as though the box could give her an answer.

It hummed softly, almost...comfortingly.

"I know," she nodded her head, "But I've never really been all that extraordinary," she laughed, "Just call me the human Time Lord eh?" before she scrunched her face, "No, that's a rubbish title. And to get a human Time Lord wouldn't there have to be a...what is it, a _metacrisis_ with a human? That's too dangerous to try for," she sighed, "I just wish...that I was even just a little extraordinary, for the Doctor..."

There was a fierce hum now.

She laughed, patting the console as she stood, "Say what you like, but the only thing I can do that the Doctor can't is get feelings and fix a TARDIS. Without that..." she blinked, "Well, I'd be a bit useless wouldn't I?" she shook her head, shrugging, "I just can't see why he loves me so much, the Doctor," she looked at the rotor again, "I really don't know why I mean, I know why _I_ love _him_. He's so brilliant, and mad, and wonderful, and caring, and selfless, and fit, and funny, and..."

The TARDIS hummed again in what sounded like exasperation.

She laughed more, "Oh hush, he's not here for me to stroke his ego and you know you agree with me. He's a remarkable man, YOU were the one who picked him to be your pilot and you're amazing," the box hummed, pleased, "And I know...I'm so lucky that he's mine," she smiled, "He says HE'S the lucky one, but I think he's wrong. For once. I think he's wrong be...cause..."

She trailed off, a terrible pit forming in her stomach. She let out a breath, her breathing becoming a bit labored as she half-fell against the console, her hand clutching her chest as she shook...

... _she caught sight of the angel statue in the garden_...

'... _Martha...I think there's something wrong with me, I don't feel right_...'

'... _They're coming. The angels are coming for you_...'

She gasped, something had happened to the Doctor.

It wasn't nearly as bad as when he'd been taken to Pete's World by the buttons, that had put him in an entirely different world, Universe, dimension, this...he just...wasn't there but he was still alive. So...another time then? Another planet?

She shook her head and ran to the monitor to see the TARDIS was already scanning for what had happened...and located it right at the temporal disturbance site. She looked up at the rotor, her mind racing as she tried to figure out what to do...there were indicators now on the scanner, where he'd gone, 1969, and she remembered, Sally Sparrow, she'd said the Doctor got taken to 1969 earlier that day a year from now...

She closed her eyes, letting out a breath, he'd just begun an established chain of events. If she took the TARDIS back they'd be stuck. She could go to the end of the event, pick the Doctor and Martha up, it would be an instant for her...but the Doctor...he'd be without her for who knows how long...she _couldn't_ do that to him but...what could she do?

Suddenly she fell back onto the captain's chair as the TARDIS took off on her own. She pushed herself up and ran to the monitor, looking at it as the TARDIS brought her to the same temporal disturbance location as the Doctor and Martha had been in. She shook her head lightly at the box, realizing why the box was taking her there, "I can't just leave you," she told it with a frown.

She could guess what sort of disturbance was out there, Weeping Angels. She'd heard of them once or twice in a class about other forms of time travel, they could send people back in time without a capsule of some sort. But...the TARDIS, the power inside her that would be something the angels would _love_ to have. She couldn't just leave the box to their mercy...but...this might be her once chance to get back to the Doctor...

She looked over, hearing a thump to see one of the doors had opened by itself, the TARDIS humming almost impatiently.

She let out a little laugh and nodded, "Thank you old girl," she whispered, running to the doors, trusting the box would be alright if she was practically forcing her out the doors so to speak...

~2007~

"Ok!" Kathy beamed as she and Sally walked up the path towards the old house that morning, Sally having just explained all the strange events she'd encountered, "Let's investigate! You and me, girl investigators. Love it! Hey! Sparrow and Nightingale! That _so_ works!"

"Bit ITV," Sally shrugged as Kathy linked her arm with hers.

"I know!" Kathy laughed, before grimacing at the sight of the house when they entered it, "What did you come _here_ for, anyway?"

"I love old things," Sally smiled at an old mirror, "They make me feel sad."

"What's good about sad?"

"It's happy for deep people," Sally laughed as they stood around in the room with the writing on the wall, looking at a Weeping Angel statue stationed in the garden through the window, "The Weeping Angel."

"Not goin' in my garden."

"It's moved."

"It's what?"

"Since yesterday," she moved over to it, eyeing it closely, "I'm sure of it. It's closer. It's got closer to the house…" she shook her head and walked along the wall to the torn paper, "How can my name be written here? How is that possible?"

The doorbell rang and the girls looked over their shoulders, confused.

"Who'd come here?" Kathy asked when Sally headed for the front door, "What are you doing?! It could be a burglar!"

"A burglar who rings the doorbell?" Sally raised an eyebrow as she went to leave the room.

"Ok. I'll stay here in case of..."

"In case of?" Sally laughed.

"…incidents?"

Sally shook her head at Kathy before walking through the house and over to the front door, Kathy dashing upstairs to look around some more. She opened it to see a woman standing there, "Do I know you?" she asked, frowning at the ginger woman in the white jumper and jeans. She was...familiar, it was like she'd seen her before but just didn't know where...

"Not yet," the woman replied, smiling, "I'm Angel though, and you're Sally Sparrow."

Sally frowned, "How do you know my name?"

"I'm psychic," she laughed at the little joke as Sally just stared at her, not following.

"What are you doing here then?"

"Well, I was in the neighborhood..." she frowned, "That's the expression yes? Well, I was around, on my way here actually, and I bumped into a lovely man on the way, promised I'd give this to you for him," she held out an envelope to Sally.

Well, the man hadn't really given it to her to give to Sally, she'd managed to snag the psychic paper and convinced the man SHE was Sally if just to have an excuse to be there. She'd been concerned that the paper might not work if she tried it, much like it didn't work if she tried to read it, but everything had gone just fine. And there she was.

"How did you know I'd be here though?" Sally shook her head. SHE hadn't even known she'd be there. If it hadn't been for Kathy wanting to see the wall herself she doubted she'd have ever stepped foot in that house again.

"Psychic," she repeated, giving the letter to Sally as she stepped past her and into the house, looking around with interest.

Sally though, frowned at the envelope in her hand, examining it closely, "Looks old..."

"It is," Angel said, wandering through a door, "87 years old."

"Hold on," Sally jogged after her, not knowing where she was going or what she was planning to do in the house.

~2007~

Kathy walked around, looking at one of the upstairs rooms, absently listening as Sally and some woman spoke downstairs. She looked over at the Weeping Angel down in the garden, eyes covered by its hands, before turning around, unable to see that now...

The statue had its hands lowered to its mouth as it looked up at the window, at her.

~2007~

"Really, how did you know I was coming here?" Sally asked Angel, following her to the room with the writing, Angel pausing to look at it before she caught sight of the angel statue in the garden, "I didn't tell anyone. How could anyone have known?"

"Really, I'm psychic," Angel said, before murmuring under her breath, "I never believed him when he said humans don't listen. Oh well, shame on me."

She glanced at the wall once more before turning to the open archway that would lead outside the house, frowning when she saw the angel statue was gone...

"Well, why are YOU here then?" Sally kept on, following her out into the garden, through the weeds and dead leaves, till the woman slowed, her sight locked on another angel statue.

"For that," Angel started to smile as she looked at the second statue.

~2007~

Kathy wandered through the hall, coming to a window at the end of it, looking down at Sally and a ginger woman in the garden...

Not even noticing the statue she'd seen before had disappeared, that it was right behind her, just standing there.

~2007~

"You really ought to read that letter Sally," Angel remarked over her shoulder, still staring at the statue, stepping closer to it.

"Who's it from?" Sally eyed it, not recognizing the handwriting of her name on the front.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

~2007~

The Weeping Angel stood behind Kathy, its hand reaching out to her...

~2007~

"The man said it was from his grandmother, Katherine Wainwright," Angel told her, "Maiden name Nightingale, and speaking of her..." Angel took a breath, squaring herself before the statue, only an arm's length away, "You should probably check on her."

No sooner had the words left her mouth was there a crash from inside the house.

"Kathy!" Sally shouted, turning to run back inside.

Angel smiled, knowing she'd had to wait till Sally left, she couldn't see what was about to happen or the angels wouldn't let her leave. She nodded to herself, hearing Sally's footsteps thundering up the stairs inside and closed her eyes...

~1920~

Kathy stood up in the middle of a field in the middle of nowhere to the sound of mooing cattle and several animals in the background.

~2007~

"Kathy?!" Sally called, racing up the stairs, "Kathy!?"

~1920~

Kathy frowned and walked over to a rather handsome man in simple, if old-fashioned, clothing, sitting on a stone wall, eating an apple and reading something, "Excuse me? Where am I? I was in London. I was in the middle of London."

"You're in Hull," he replied, turning to her.

"No, I'm not."

"This is Hull."

" _No_ , it _isn't_."

"You're in _Hull_."

"I'm _not_ in Hull," she nearly stomped her foot, "Stop saying Hull!"

~2007~

"Kathy!" Sally ran past the rooms, glancing into each of them for her friend, "Kathy where are you?"

But she was gone.

~1920~

"Don't have that in London," the man continued, "There's no call for it. It's all Hull," he passed her a newspaper, the date clearly reading December the 5th…

"1920?!" Kathy gaped.

~2007~

"Where did she..." Sally trailed off, running back into the garden, only to see the ginger woman was gone.

But that wasn't all she noticed, the statue the girl had been standing in front of, its eyes were buried in its elbow as it covered its eyes, but its hand was reaching out as though pointing.

Sally shook her head and pulled out the envelope, dumping the contents into her hand to see pictures of her best friend, in black and white, dressed in rather old clothes...

~1920~

"Where are you going?" the man asked, watching as Kathy stormed off.

~2007~

"'My dearest Sally Sparrow,'" Sally read, turning to move back into the house, not seeing the statue had moved to look up from its arm to watch her go, "'If my grandson has done as he promises he will, then as you read these words it has been mere minutes since we last spoke. For you. For me, it has been over 60 years. The third of the photographs is of my children. The youngest is Sally. I named her after you, of course.'"

"This is sick!" Sally glared as she looked around, trying to find the ginger woman again or Kathy, they both had to be in on this little joke, "This is totally sick! Kathy? Kathy! Kathy? This isn't funny anymore!" she turned and ran up the stairs one final time, only to see three statues arranged in the area. There was a sound of wings and she turned to see another statue behind her.

One of the Weeping Angels was holding a key on a thin rope of twine.

She crouched down and looked at it, gently reaching out to take it for a closer look, not seeing the statue behind her move its hand...

And then the front door slammed shut, "No, wait!" she ran out, thinking it was Kathy or that Angel girl running off to spook her, "Hang on!" she raced out of the room, not even noticing the statue behind her now had its arm outstretched.

She ran down the stairs to see that the wind had blown the door she'd left open shut, before throwing it open and running right outside to see no one was there, at all. She let out a huff of air before a pit formed in her stomach, what if...what if it _wasn't_ a joke?

She looked down at the letter in her hand before turning to walk off, needing a place to read it.

~1969~

Martha huffed as she walked up the six flights of stairs to the small flat she and the Doctor had managed to rent when they appeared in 1969. The lift was broken, of course...that's what the Doctor got for trying to sonic it faster. The poor man seemed to be in a phase of sorts. He seemed to think that, by doing everything faster, he could make time itself move faster and Angel would be there sooner. They both knew the girl would join them at some point, the Doctor had been both joyful and sorrowful at that news. Happy because Angel would be there, with him, but sad because it meant she'd be killed by a Weeping Angel.

Oh she had NOT been pleased to learn THAT was what had happened to them, or was meant to happen to them. They both knew that they'd be leaving _long_ before they died, that much they were sure of. But they didn't know when or when Angel would get there to tell them. It had been why the Doctor had insisted, the first thing they do, was paint that message for Sally in that old house, thinking if it was there, Sally might find it sooner and Angel would be there quicker.

It had carried over into everything he did, he ate faster, he walked faster, he talked faster, he did everything he could faster than he should. But...that had faded quickly and he'd just...tapered off. He stopped talking a lot, just sat in silence for ages, with his eyes glued on the door. No TV, no books, no music, no nothing, just...waiting. He ate less, he slept less, he reacted less, it was like he was just a statue sitting there...granted they'd only been there three and a half days, but the man was a _wreck_. She'd managed to get a job, since neither of them knew how long they'd be there or how long they'd need to pay rent for, in a quaint little coffee shop...and...this had truly frightened her...the DOCTOR got a job as well. It seemed he'd tapped into his time as John Smith and managed a job as a history teacher at the local primary school. He'd said he needed something, anything, to distract him from being away from Angel. That was really the only thing he did besides wait.

Teaching helped, but not by much.

She'd come in late just last night, the shop closing at midnight, to see him sitting up, in the dark, staring at the door as though just waiting for Angel to walk through it. She'd seen the disappointment on his face when he'd seen it was HER and not Angel. She didn't fault him for it either, every time the bell above the shop door rang she'd look up and hope that it was Angel.

It never was.

Right now it was her lunch break, well, really she was off. She'd switched shifts with another girl at work, hence getting in at midnight, and the other girl came in early, so she had the rest of her Friday to herself, till the Doctor got out of school. She had the groceries in her arms though, just three bags, but they were very full and she still needed to get her keys out. She paused before the door to the flat and struggled to try and get the bags into one arm or at least secure enough where she could somehow get the key out of her pocket...

"Let me help!" someone shouted, rushing over to take two of the bags from her.

"Thanks," Martha breathed, actually able to _breathe_ now as she turned to the lock and stuck the key in.

"No problem Martha."

Martha blinked and turned, gasping as she dropped the bag in her arms, not even caring that she'd probably broken the jar of jam in the bottom of it, because right in front of her was Angel!

"Angel!" she shouted, reaching out to pull the woman into a hug despite the bags in her arms getting in the way, "Oh my God, you're here!" she pulled away, "How did you get here?" she shook her head as Angel moved to speak, "No, never mind, Weeping Angel, had to be," Martha nodded, had Angel had the TARDIS it would have landed _inside_ the flat if just to give her a heart attack when she entered to see it sitting there, so the only other way for her to get there was the Weeping Angel, "But how did you find us?" before she rolled her eyes, "Psychic right."

Angel laughed, "You sounded like me just then," she told Martha, beaming, "Guessing what I'd say."

Martha just shook her head, "That's 'cos I know you."

Angel opened her mouth as though she were going to say something when she frowned, "Martha...what are you _wearing_?" she did love dressing for the times as much as anyone but Martha...she'd _never_ seen the woman in clothing quite like that before...

Martha looked down at her attire and blushed, it was the uniform at the coffee shop, they were a rather...spirited bunch. She was basically wearing a black, bra-like top, with black shorts, but with a sheer black tank top over it that did little to hide her top but left her feeling just a bit more like her modesty had been preserved. The light of the shop was usually dim so not many people saw through her shirt and she usually wore a jacket over it when she walked there and back, but with the groceries in hand, she'd left the jacket tied around her waist for the moment. Her hair had been teased out into a full on afro as well.

"It's 1969," Martha defended, before her eyes widened as an idea struck her, "Which means YOU are NOT dressed for the times!"

She grabbed Angel's hand and pulled her into the flat, knowing it was only a matter of time before the Doctor rushed back, sensing Angel's return, and she needed to get the girl ready for him before then.

~2007~

Sally sat solemnly in a café, reading the letter Kathy had supposedly left her, "'I suppose, unless I live to a really exceptional old age, I will be long gone as you read this. Don't feel sorry for me. I have led a good and full life. I've loved a good man and been well loved in return,'" she wiped a tear from her cheek and looked at the wedding picture Kathy had left her in the envelope, "'You would have liked Ben. He was the very first person I met in 1920.'"

~1920~

"Are you _following_ me?" Kathy demanded as the man, Ben, stalked after her across the field.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Are you gonna _stop_ following me?"

"No, I don't think so," he smiled, she was rather amusing.

~2007~

Sally walked through the cemetery till she reached Kathy's gravestone, solid _proof_ her friend was gone, somehow, and gently placed a bouquet of lilies down before it. She looked down at the letter, reading on, "'To take one breath in 2007 and the next in 1920 is a strange way to start a new life, but a new life is exactly what I've always wanted.'"

She looked at the stone, seeing her birthday listed as 1902, " _1902_?" she exclaimed shaking her head, "You told him you were _eighteen_! You lying cow!"

She looked back at the letter, "'My mum and dad are gone by your time, so really there's only Lawrence to tell. He works at the DVD store on Queen Street. I don't know what you're going to say to him, but I know you'll think of something. Just tell him...I love him.'"

~1969~

The Doctor raced up the stairs of the building, taking the steps two at a time, school hadn't even ended yet and he'd left, citing an emergency had arisen. It wasn't an emergency, technically speaking that is. It _was_ urgent that he get back to the flat though, because...he could _feel_ her.

Angel was back!

She was there!

He knew the TARDIS hadn't come with her, he couldn't feel the psychic link to the box as strongly as if it were in the same place as him which meant...she'd let herself get killed by a Weeping Angel just to get back to him. He couldn't _begin_ to describe the rush of emotions he'd felt in feeling her appear in 1969, being able to sense her completely, feel her, hear her in his mind...it felt like he'd been starved of water or food for years and finally been offered them once more. He'd bolted out of the school in half a human heartbeat and ran the entire way to the building. It was normally a 15 minute walk, he enjoyed walking, but he _needed_ to get there faster, even _15 minutes_ was too long to be away from her now that she was back, especially since it had been 3 and a half days without her so far, for him.

He patted his pockets quickly, needed the blasted key, contemplating just kicking the door down to get inside, before he just grabbed the sonic and flashed the lock, throwing the door open and running inside. He let out a breath of air, hearing Angel and Martha faintly talking in one of the bedrooms of the 2-bedroom flat, seeming to be arguing over something. He closed his eyes a moment, just taking a moment to finally _breathe_ , before he walked over and lifted a hand to knock on the door...

Only for it to fly open and Angel to launch herself into his arms. He beamed, holding her close, scooping her off the ground as he spun her around, setting her down only to pull her into a deep, desperate kiss that left them both breathless and panting, yet had him pecking every inch of her face when they pulled away before resting his forehead to hers.

"I missed you," Angel whispered softly.

He smiled, "I missed you more."

"You missed me _longer_ ," she corrected.

"I missed you _more_ ," he insisted, opening his eyes to look into hers.

God, the amount of hot chocolate with golden sprinkles he'd had Martha supply him with at the shop would probably fill a swimming pool. He just...couldn't get enough of it. He drank it for breakfast, with his lunch, dinner, dessert, randomly throughout the day, and it had _barely_ been four days. He just...it reminded him of her eyes and it was as close to her as he could get without her being there.

But nothing could beat the real thing, having her warm eyes looking into his.

"I think you broke a record getting here Doctor," Martha commented, "You barely gave me enough time to get her ready."

"Ready for what?" the Doctor frowned, looking at Martha confused.

Martha smiled and just nodded at Angel.

He blinked and looked at her, his mouth dropping open as his eyes widened, staring at her openly for her outfit, making Angel shift a bit under his gaze, tucking a piece of hair behind her ears, something, he'd noticed, she'd done ever since 1913. Her hair usually didn't hang freely enough for her to need to move it behind her ear, but she just...did it, like a little habit, though her hair now had been let free and given just _a bit_ of poof and volume at the top. All it really did was draw his attention to her hair, to her face, her eyes, her ears, her hands, just...her.

And right now, _all_ he could see was her.

She was wearing a tight, emerald green, short-sleeved shirt that was a bit low-cut, the black trim of it drawing his eyes to a spot he admitted he stared at just a mite too long before flushing and pulling his gaze away...though it only ended up travelling down to her very, _very_ short green shorts, down the length of her legs to her black boots that went up to her knees...

He swallowed hard, "You...you look pretty girl...good!" he shouted, his face now redder than Angel's hair, "Pretty _good_! Beautiful really. Stunning..."

Angel just smiled, a bit pleased with his reaction despite how uncomfortable she felt in the outfit, it really was _far_ too tight for her liking, and took his hand, kissing his scarred knuckles, Martha smirking off to the side.

~2007~

Sally walked into a video store and up to the main desk, the plump man behind the counter holding up a finger as he watched a show on the telly before him. She waited a moment before he nodded at her to speak, the episode over, "Excuse me," she smiled, "I'm looking for Lawrence Nightingale."

"Through the back," the man nodded his head to the side.

Sally turned and headed into a side room, "Hello?" she called, walking further in, past a small monitor set up when someone called out...

"Martha!" the man on the monitor shouted as the black woman she'd seen on the monitor in Kathy's house said something and she turned to face it.

"Sorry," Martha said before scurrying off.

"Quite possibly," the man continued a moment later, "'Fraid so."

"Oh," Larry stepped into the room behind her, "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Hi," Sally turned to him.

"38," a woman's voice came from off-screen.

Sally frowned at that, the voice was _very_ familiar.

"Er, just a mo," he moved past her and picked up the remote to pause the picture, "Hang on. We've met, haven't we?"

"It'll come to you," Sally smirked.

"Oh, my God!" his eyes widened as he looked down to make sure he was wearing pants this time.

" _There_ it is," she laughed.

"Sorry," he grimaced, "Sorry again about the whole..." he gestured at his bottom half.

"Message from your sister," she cut in, _not_ wanting to relive that moment _ever_ again.

"Oh! Ok! What?" his smile started to fade when Sally remaind quiet, "What is it?" he frowned, worried now, "What's the message?"

"She's had to go away for a bit..." Sally swallowed hard.

"Where?"

"Just a work thing. Nothing to worry about."

"Ok…"

"And..."

"And what?" he shook his head.

She looked at him softly, "She loves you."

"She what?"

"She said to say. She just sort of mentioned it. She loves you. There, that's nice, isn't it?"

"Is she ill?" he frowned more.

"No! No."

"Am _I_ ill?" he began to pat his body as though he'd be able to feel it if he were.

"No!"

"Is this a trick?"

"No. She loves you."

"Yeah...yeah..."

And then the picture sprang to life again, "People don't understand time," the woman sighed off-screen.

"It's not what you think it is," the man nodded.

"Who _is_ this guy?" Sally asked, eyeing the monitor.

"Sorry, the pause thing keeps slipping," he moved to pause it once more, "Stupid thing."

"Last night at Kathy's, you had him on those screens. That same guy. Talking about, I dunno, blinking or something."

"Yeah, the bit about the blinking is great!" he grinned, "I was checking to see if they were all the same."

"What were the same? What is this? Who is he?"

"An Easter egg."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Angel was separated from the Doctor!? Poor Martha having to deal with the Doctor without her...but I couldn't keep them separated for too long, they're both too determined to be with each other to stay apart for long :) And...who loved the Doctor's reaction to Angel's 'period' clothes. If he was THAT bad just seeing her dressed like that, well...can you imagine the rest of the episode? Especially since we've still got 'Date Night' to come in the next chapter AND...a tiny 'hint/reference' to River Song in the last chapter of this episode :) I hope the original scenes were alright, I'm going to try and make the 1969 scenes more like a sequence, following each other as opposed to random time skips :)
> 
> I did a little other twist with the timing of the Doctor getting sent back. I don't think they ever really said in the episode when it happened so I thought it would be ironic that they get sent back right after Sally saw their message, like she JUST missed them :) If they did say and I'm just blanking on it, I'll adapt the story for it :)


	34. Blink: Green Eyed Monsters

"Excuse me?" Sally blinked, not sure what he was talking about.

"Like a DVD extra, yeah?" Larry said before seeing Sally still looked confused, "You know how on DVDs they put extras on, documentaries and stuff? Well, sometimes they put on hidden ones, and they call them Easter Eggs. You have to look for them, follow a bunch of clues in the menu screen."

"Complicated," the man spoke, the pause slipping yet again.

"Sorry," Larry paused it once more, "It's interesting, actually. He is on seventeen different DVDs along with these two other women. There are seventeen totally unrelated DVDs, all with them on, always hidden away, always a secret. Not even the publishers know how they got there. I've talked to the manufacturers, right? _They_ don't even know. They're like...a ghost DVD extra. Just shows up where they're not supposed to be. But only on those. Those seventeen."

"Well, what does he do?" Sally eyed the still frame.

"Just sits there making random remarks. It's like we're hearing half a conversation. Me and the guys are always trying to work out the other half."

"When you say you and the guys," Sally turned to him, "You mean the internet, don't you?"

"How d'you know?" Larry frowned, staring at her.

Sally smirked, taking a leaf out of that ginger woman's book, "I'm psychic," she laughed, "Spooky, isn't it?"

"Very complicated," the Egg kicked to life again.

"Florence?" the manager called from the front as Larry rolled his eyes at the twist on his name, "Need you!"

"'Scuse me a sec," Larry smiled at Sally apologetically before dashing off.

Sally watched as the picture began to play, a woman with red hair moved the camera off the man and onto herself and she frowned, that girl...where had she seen her before?

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint…"

"Angel!" the man called.

Sally gasped, realizing WHERE she'd seen the woman, at the house, that Angel woman, it was HER! But...why had she been there? Where had she gon? Why was she on this DVD?

The camera hifted to the man pulling the camera back to him, "It's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey wimey stuff."

"It's not like that at all!" the woman shouted off-screen, but kept the camera on him anyway, "Honestly, you make it more confusing than it is."

"Oh and spouting non-linears is better?" he retorted but with a soft, proud smile on his face as he looked not at the camera but at the woman holding it.

"Started well, that sentence," Sally remarked, still a bit dazed at realizing the woman she'd seen on the screens she'd met only a day ago.

"It got away from her, yeah," the man agreed.

"Ok, that was weird," she stiffened as he seemed to reply to her, "Like you can hear me."

"Well, I _can_ hear you," he said.

"Ok, that's enough," she reached forward and turned off the monitor completely, "I've had enough now. I've had a long day and I've had bloody enough!" she turned, hearing a noise in the doorway to see Larry had returned, "Sorry," she flushed, embarrassed, "Bad day."

He nodded, understanding, "Got you the list."

"What?" she shook her head.

"The seventeen DVDs," he held up a paper in his hand, "I thought you might be interested."

"Yeah, great, thanks!" she nodded, not really interested but snatching it anyway on her way out.

"Go to the police, you stupid woman!" the manager cried at a TV as she walked past, "Why does nobody ever just go to the police?"

Sally paused, hearing that, an idea striking her...

~1969~

"You're staring at me again," Angel told the Doctor with a soft smile on her face as she stepped out of the bedroom ready for that night. She'd been in 1969 for a little more than 24 hours and the Doctor hadn't let her leave his side at all, not that she wanted to be far from him. She'd been hoping the angel would send her back to the same moment the Doctor and Martha landed in, not nearly 4 days later. When she'd appeared in that year, she'd felt his sorrow, his loneliness, his desperation and wanted nothing more than to get back to him and stay with him forever, not that she didn't already feel that way.

But after being in the flat for 24 hours straight, she wanted to go out and see 1969. Martha had had a brilliant idea, the coffee shop was throwing a small party that night and she'd invited them to come. The Doctor had beamed when Martha explained it was more a date for couples as it was near Valentine's day but not quite, like a mixer but where other couples could come as well. He'd been thrilled and promptly asked Angel if she'd like to accompany him to the party, as his date.

She'd had to smile, thinking about their first 'date' when they'd tried to stop Margaret the Slitheen and, despite what happened to the TARDIS after, she had enjoyed herself. She always did when she was with the Doctor though. She'd agreed without a second of hesitation.

Martha had been excited for the prospect of dressing her up again, but Angel had gently asked if she might pick out her own outfit this time, the last outfit, while perfect for 1969, was a little too tight for her liking. She liked her current outfit much better.

"I can't help it," the Doctor smiled softly at her, reaching out to take her hands, holding them out to look at her, "You look…divine," he winked at her before holding onto one of her hands and spinning her in a circle, pulling her to him and swaying, just dancing with her in the middle of the flat, no music, just them.

She blushed, resting her head on his shoulder as she glanced down at herself. She'd chosen a layered, dark red, tunic styled dress with billowing sleeves and a short brown vest over it with moccasin style boots that went to her mid-shin of the same color. It was flowing and free but still very much in the fashion of the late 1960s.

"You look dashing then," she smiled, he was wearing much the same suit he always did, but with a more pronounced pinstripe to it and a red button up shirt under it. She laughed, "We match."

He grinned, "Good, then people will know we came together, that we are together," he was a bit concerned about that. The men of 1969…they were rather…flirty. Like numerous Jack clones running around and he knew how uncomfortable Angel had gotten last time the man flirted with her. He hoped the men would get the hint and leave her be so she could enjoy their night.

Angel stepped back, moving to brush a lock of hair behind her ear and he had to grin, seeing she'd left her hair down, held back by two braids, oh he loved it when her hair was down. He reached out and took her hand before she could do it, holding it gently and moving it to his other hand as he reached out to brush the lock back himself.

"You really are _so_ beautiful," he told her, looking at her softly.

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning in to kiss him quickly, smiling when he held her cheek as she moved to pull away and kissed her again, "But we're about to be late," she told him, laughing as he pouted, "Martha said 7."

He sighed but nodded, "Right, right," he smiled, holding out an arm, "My lady."

"My lord," she laughed, linking her arm with his as they headed out the door.

~2007~

Sally stood in the police station later that day trying to speak to one of the officers there, "Look, I know how mad I'm sounding."

"Shall we try it from the beginning this time?" the sergeant at the desk asked, sighing, weary from a long day.

"Ok," Sally huffed, "There's this house, a big old house, been empty for years, falling apart. Wester Drumlins, out by the estate. You've probably seen it."

"Wester Drumlin?"

"Yes."

"Could you just wait here for a minute?" he eyed her, nodding behind him.

She nodded and he got up to head to a back room. She sighed, wondering what he had gone to do and turned to look out the window...only to see two Weeping Angel statues across the street. She gasped, looking away, towards where the officer had gone and back...but the statues were nowhere to be seen "Ok," she swallowed hard, a bit scared, "Cracking up now…"

"Hi," a black detective came over to her, rather young, rather handsome, but not really looking at her but at some papers in his hand, "D.I. Billy Shipton. Wester Drumlins, that's mine. Can't talk to you now, got a thing I can't be late for, so if you could just..." and then he looked up and caught sight of her, smiling, "Hello!"

"Hello," she smiled back.

"Eh, Marcie," he called back to one of the secretaries, "Can you tell them I'm gonna be late for that thing?"

~1969~

Angel smiled as she watched the Doctor get up from the small table the two of them had been sitting at in the coffee shop that night, having a little dinner on their date, Martha walking around, talking to a few men, just wanting to find some nice man to spend the evening chatting with, wanting to give the Time Lords privacy for their date.

The Doctor had gone to get them some coffee to drink after a lovely meal. It had been quite the typical 'human' date. They'd eaten, talked, laughed, just spent time with each other. It was almost like all the other people in the shop didn't exist, that it was just them sitting there together. But that was how she always felt when she was with the Doctor, he really was her whole world.

She smiled, thinking about him, and turned to see him waiting on the short line to the counter…her smile fading when she saw a woman with blonde hair, wearing what looked like a bikini and very short shorts beside him, seeming to be chatting with him. She blinked a bit, feeling…something…odd inside her. It was like there was this pressure in her stomach that was spreading through her, her hearts racing the more she watched. The woman seemed bubbly, she kept…touching the Doctor and laughing and flipping her hair and, even though the Doctor was smiling uncomfortably and shying away from the woman, the girl just wouldn't back away, in fact…it seemed like she was getting closer to him.

She shook her head, feeling a flash of something that startled her and ran over to Martha, "Martha," she gasped, taking her arm, "I'm so sorry," she apologized to the man Martha had been laughing with, "Please a moment?" the man nodded and gestured for them to go.

"Angel what's wrong?" Martha asked, seeing the woman looked frantic, "What happened?"

"Look," she pointed at the Doctor and the woman.

Martha's eyes widened but more from the woman's failing attempts at flirting than the fact it was happening, "Oh _that_ is _funny_ ," she laughed, watching the Doctor continue to move away and away from the girl, clearly growing more uncomfortable as each second passed.

"No Martha…" Angel frowned, looking worried, "Martha...I think there's something wrong with me, I don't feel right."

Martha looked at her in concern, "What is it? What do you feel?"

"I feel like…" she shook her head.

"Like?"

"Like I want to claw her eyes out," she said, frowning, "That's…that's never happened to me before," she looked at Martha, "I…I don't…"

But Martha started laughing.

"Martha!"

"I'm sorry," she tried to stop, she really did, "I'm not laughing at you I'm just…finally!" she cheered, hugging Angel.

"Finally what?" she asked, completely lost now.

Martha pulled away with a smile, her hands on Angel's shoulders, "Angel, that feeling…like you don't want anyone to look at him, like you want to tape someone's mouth shut for talking to him, like you don't want another girl near him…" Angel nodded, that was _exactly_ how she felt, "Angel, that's jealousy."

"It is?" she looked down. She'd never really been…jealous of anyone before. Not even her sister.

"You're nearly 800 years old and you've never been jealous?" Martha eyed her.

"Not like THIS," she admitted, she'd never wanted to literally pull someone away from the Doctor before. She'd never wanted to march over there and kiss him full on the mouth till his brain melted into goo bef…ok, that was a bit of a lie, she always wanted to kiss him, but never because another person talked to him!

"Welcome to the club then," Martha smiled.

"What do I do?" Angel frowned, she didn't want to hurt someone. What if…what if this was just another thing to worry about? She already had the Vortex in her and, if that operated based on her emotions, like she was afraid it might, what if she got _really_ jealous? What if she _hurt_ someone just because she was _jealous_?

"Kiss the Doctor," Martha shrugged, "Always worked for me when my boyfriends got chatted up. Reassures you. Trust me," she put a hand on Angel's shoulder, squeezing it, "Just kiss him and you'll feel better."

Angel nodded, not sure how it would help, but trusting Martha. She walked back to the table and sat down, trying not to look back, but still able to see what was happening in the reflection of the shop window she was next to. She did smile though when she saw the Doctor completely ignore the woman and turn to head back to their table when he got the coffees, the woman putting her hands on her hips to glare at him as he left.

"Everything alright?" the Doctor asked as he sat down, he'd felt a rush of emotions from her only moments ago, jumbled though, he couldn't really make heads or tails of them, "Angel?"

She just looked at him softly before getting up and moving over to him, leaning in to kiss him gently. She smiled, feeling him kissing her back eagerly, his arms moving to wind around her, pulling her down with a muffled squeal onto his lap, continuing to kiss her even then. She could feel it, Martha was right. Though she should have expected that she'd feel better after kissing the Doctor, she _always_ felt better when he was there.

She smiled as she pulled away, moving to rest her head on his chest, not bothering to get off his lap, though he didn't seem all that willing to let her go even if she tried to get up.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that," the Doctor's voice whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, "But what brought that rather spectacular kiss on?"

Angel blushed a bit, "I was, um…jealous, I think."

He looked at her, a bit startled at that, "Jealous? Of what?"

She glanced over at the blonde woman who was now glaring at HER even as she sat with another man's arm around her shoulder, "Her."

The Doctor looked over at the woman before shaking his head. He smiled though, thinking that this might be _just_ the right time to tell, no, to _show_ Angel exactly what was in his hearts. He'd been keeping it back, as hard as it was, not wanting to overwhelm her as they tried to let the emotional bond settle naturally. But…he so wanted her to be able to feel what he felt for her, to know the true extent and depth of his feelings for her and now…now would be perfect!

"Angel," he began, reaching out to gently lift her chin to his, smiling at her, "There's something I…"

And then something beeped.

He blinked, confused for a moment, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a rather large device that looked like a lunchbox with a small fan and lights on it, his timey wimey detector.

They looked at each other, "Billy!" they shouted, Angel jumping off him and running to get Martha as the Doctor tried to determine where Billy might arrive…

~2007~

"All of them?" Sally asked as they walked through a section of the station containing a number of cars, all seeming to be from people who had disappeared in that very same old house that Kathy had.

"Over the last two years, yeah," Billy nodded, having explained the items to her, "They all still have personal items in them and a couple still had the motor running."

"So over the last two years the owners of all of these vehicles have driven up to Wester Drumlins House, parked outside, and just...disappeared?" she glanced over to see something that was most certainly NOT a car, a big blue police telephone box, "What's _that_?"

"Ah!" he grinned, "The pride of the Wester Drumlins collection. We found that there too a few days ago. Somebody's idea of a joke, I suppose."

"But what is it?" she eyed it, walking around the box, "What's a police box?"

"Well, it's a special kind of phone box for policemen. They used to have them all over. But this isn't a real one," he knocked on the side of it before opening the instruction panel, holding up the phone, "The phone's just a dummy," he shut it and pointed up, "And the windows are the wrong size. We can't even get in it," he shook the door handle a bit but the doors remained shut, "Ordinary Yale lock, but nothing fits. But that's not the big question," he leaned against it, his arms crossed as he smiled at her, "See, you're missing the big question."

"Ok, what's the big question?" she turned to him.

"Will you have a drink with me?"

"I'm sorry?" she blinked.

"Drink, you, me, now?"

"Aren't you on duty, Detective Inspector Shipton?"

"Nope. Knocked off before I left. Told 'em I had a family crisis."

"Why?"

"Because life is short and you are hot," he grinned as she blushed, "Drink?"

"No."

"Ever?"

"Maybe," she laughed.

"Phone number?"

"Moving kind of fast, DI Shipton," she smiled, pulling out a bit of paper and jotting something down.

"Billy," he insisted, "I'm off duty."

"Aren't you just!" she handed him the paper.

"Is that your phone number?" he grinned down at it, seeing numbers written there.

"Just my phone number," she pointed at him, "Not a promise. Not a guarantee. Not an IOU. Just a phone number."

"And that's Sally..."

"Sally Shipton," she answered, before gasping, "Sparrow! Sally _Sparrow_ ," she let out a groan and turned to walk off, "I'm going now. Don't look at me."

"I'll phone you!" he laughed, watching her go, taking a few steps away from the box as though to follow her.

"Don't look at me..." she called back, too embarrassed.

"Phone you tomorrow."

"Don't look at me."

"Might even phone you tonight."

"Don't look at me!"

"Definitely gonna phone you, gorgeous girl!" Billy smiled.

She turned at that and smiled at him, "You definitely better!"

Billy's grin widened as he watched her go, disappearing from sight before he looked back at the police box, jumping back a little when he saw Weeping Angel statues around it. He walked over to them, frowning as he could have sworn they _hadn't_ been there before…

He eyed one closely, getting right up in front of it's face...and blinked...

~2007~

Sally stepped out of the station, hurrying across the street, when she felt something hot in her pocket. She frowned and pulled out the key on the string she'd taken off the statue, when Billy's words came back to her, 'Ordinary Yale lock, but nothing fits...'

Her eyes widened as she hurried back, wanting to try the key she'd found on the phone box...only to find that it and Billy were gone.

~1969~

Billy's back hit against a wall as he nearly fell to the ground. But then he felt someone grab his arm and steady him, "You're alright, I've got you," he looked up to see a ginger woman in a red dress and brown vest helping him sit down slowly, sitting beside him to make sure he was ok.

"Welcome!" a man in a brown suit and red shirt greeted as a black woman stood beside him.

"Where am I?" he winced, rubbing his head.

Some sort of device in the Doctor's hand beeped as Angel replied, "You're in 1969."

"Not bad, as it goes," the Doctor nodded, "You've got the moon landing to look forward to."

"Oh, the moon landing's brilliant," Martha agreed, "We went four times. Back when we had transport..."

"Working on it!"

"How did I get here?" Billy asked, panting a bit.

"The same way we did," the Doctor said, moving to sit on the other side of the man, "The touch of a Weeping Angel. Same one, probably, since you ended up in the same year," Billy groaned as he tried to get up.

"You shouldn't," Angel reached out to stop him, gently pulling him back down, "Please, just rest. Time travel without a ship can be quite jarring."

"Catch your breath," the Doctor agreed, "Don't go swimming for half an hour."

"I don't…" Billy murmured, "I can't…"

"Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels. The only psychopaths in the Universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you _might_ have had, all your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy."

"What in God's name are you talking about?!" Billy stared at him.

"Trust me," Martha sighed, "Just nod when he stops for breath."

"Or when he looks at you expectantly," Angel added, "Sometimes he just doesn't stop."

"Oi!" the Doctor pouted.

"Oh hush," Angel smiled across Billy at him, "You know I love it when you talk."

He smiled at that.

"Only person in the Universe who loves the sound of his voice more than him eh?" Martha joked.

"Oh yes," Angel laughed, but nodded.

"Who are you people?" Billy shook his head at them.

"Oh sorry!" Angel turned to him, "That was rude, you should expect that from the Doctor, by the way, rudeness, he's the Doctor," she nodded at the Doctor.

"Hello!" he waved.

"That's Martha," she pointed at Martha.

"Hi," Martha nodded in greeting.

"And I'm Angel," she smiled.

"My Mate," the Doctor added.

Angel blushed a bit at that, "Nice to meet you."

"Billy," Billy mumbled.

"We know."

"How?" he frowned.

"She's got ESP," Martha told him, they'd learned quite early on that telling people they were time travellers didn't always get others to believe them. Oddly enough, they seemed to believe psychic over time travel.

"That's how I knew to catch you," Angel nodded.

"We tracked you down with this," the Doctor held out his device to show the man.

"Excuse me?" Angel smirked at him.

"Oh alright," the Doctor rolled his eyes, "Angel led us here."

"We had a bet which would sense you faster," Angel explained to Billy, who seemed to be struggling to keep up with everything that was happening, before turning to the Doctor, "You owe me 10 quid by the way."

Martha laughed as he groaned, "It's your own fault. Even _I_ know better than to bet against her, and she's YOUR Mate!"

"What _is_ that thing?" Billy looked down at it.

"This is my timey wimey detector," the Doctor grinned, "It goes ding when there's stuff. Also, it can boil an egg at 30 paces, whether you want it to or not, actually, so I've learned to stay away from hens. It's not pretty when they blow."

"I don't understand. Where am I?"

"1969," Martha said sadly, "Like Angel said."

"Normally, I'd offer you a lift home," the Doctor sighed, "But somebody nicked our motor."

Angel winced a bit at that, the Doctor had shown her the folder Sally gave him and they'd worked it out that, at some point, the angels would capture the TARDIS. She regretted leaving that old box alone now, felt terrible for it really.

"So…" the Doctor continued, getting up and holding out a hand to Angel to help her up, his arm wrapping around her, sensing her distress and wanting to ease it, "We need you to take a message to Sally Sparrow. And I'm sorry, Billy, I am very, _very_ sorry. It's gonna take you a while."

~2007~

Sally's phone rang two hours later, "Hello? Billy? Where are you?" she frowned, "Where?"

~2007~

Sally slowed down as she walked through the hospital, entering a ward and seeing an old black man, lying in a bed in the back corner, "Billy?" she called softly as she walked over to him to see he was asleep. She eyed him a moment, it was certainly Billy, but an old man as well. She sighed, shaking her head and moved to the window, watching the rain.

"It was raining when we met," Billy said, waking up and seeing her by the window.

"It's the same rain," she turned to him.

~2007~

Sally stood at Billy's bedside, looking at a picture of Billy's, him and a woman, on their wedding day, "She looks nice."

"Her name was Sally too," he told her.

"Sally Shipton," she smiled sadly, almost regretfully.

"Sally Shipton!" he laughed, "I often thought about looking for you before tonight, but apparently it would've torn a hole in the fabric of space and time and destroyed two thirds of the Universe. Also...I'd lost my hair."

"Two thirds of the Universe…where'd you get that?"

"There's a man in 1969. Him and two women. They sent me with a message for you."

"What man?"

"The Doctor."

"The women..." she put the picture down, "Martha and Angel?"

"Yeah," he nodded, not surprised she'd worked it out, he knew Martha and Angel were named in the Easter Egg.

"And what was the message?"

"Just this...look at the list."

"What does _that_ mean? Is that it, look at the list?"

"The ginger lady, Angel, she said you'd have it by now. A list of seventeen DVDs," he smiled, "I didn't stay a policeman back then. Got into publishing. Then video publishing. Then DVDs, of course."

" _You_ put the Easter Egg on?!" Sally's eyes widened as it fell into place.

"Have you noticed what all seventeen DVDs have in common yet? I suppose it's hard for you, in a way."

"How could the Doctor, or Angel for that matter, have even known I _had_ a list? I only just got this."

"I asked him how she knew a lot of the things she did. He said she was psychic, but I think he just couldn't tell me. He said you'd understand it one day, but that I never would."

"Soon as I understand it, I'll come and tell you."

"No, gorgeous girl, you can't," he looked at her sadly, "There's only tonight. Angel told me all those years ago that we'd only meet again this one time...on the night I die."

"Oh, Billy…" she breathed, her eyes filling with tears. She'd only just met him and now she was losing him.

"It's kept me going," he shrugged, "I'm an old, sick man. But I've had something to look forward to. Ah, life is _long_. And you are hot," he sighed and looked down at his hands, "Oh, look at my hands. They're old man's hands," he sniffled a bit, "How did that happen?"

"I'll stay," she sat beside him on the edge of the bed, "I'm going to stay with you. Ok?"

"Thank you, Sally Sparrow," he smiled, taking her hand, "I have 'til the rain stops."

And stay she did.

~1969~

Angel smiled as she stood at a small table set up with different pastries and, she was pleased to see, cupcakes, especially red velvet ones. She reached out to take one when another hand moved to do the same, ending up taking her hand instead. She frowned, looking to her side to see a man there, young, with black hair trimmed short, parted on the side and combed to perfection, he had brown eyes, a clean shaven face. He was wearing a black turtleneck and a solid grey suit over it, black shoes, and he was grinning at her.

"Well hello," he smiled at her.

"Hi?" she frowned, not sure why he seemed so pleased to meet her.

"I'm Dallas."

"Angel."

"I thought so," he nodded, eyeing her up and down, "I knew you had to be."

"Why?" she asked, wondering vaguely if he was psychic too.

"Because you look like you were hurt when..."

"When?"

"When you fell out of heaven," he winked.

"I'm from Gallifrey," she stated.

The man nodded as though that were the most interesting thing he'd ever heard, "Really? I could have sworn you were from Tennessee, you're the only ten I see."

"No he's over there," she nodded over her shoulder at the Doctor, unable to really point as the man was still holding her hand, "He's 10."

"Oh," Dallas bumped his head, "How rude of me," he tugged her hand, moving to kiss the back of it, "I only told you my _first_ name, I'm Mr. Right, at your service," he kissed her hand right as the Doctor looked over, "Someone said you were looking for me?"

"No," she shook her head, finally getting her hand back and turning to the cupcakes to pick one up, smiling, "I was looking for the cupcakes."

"So…" he leaned on the table, watching as she took a bite of her cupcake, "Do you come here often?"

"No, I just got here yesterday."

He smirked, "Well I can show you around, or give you directions if you need any, to the store or the library or my flat or…"

"No, my friend Martha's been here longer than me, she's showing me around."

"Good for her," he nodded, before wincing and rubbing his eye.

"Are you alright?" she frowned, munching on her cupcake.

"Yes, there's just something wrong with my eyes," he winked at her, "I can't take them off you."

"It's probably an eyelash," she remarked, "You should rinse it out."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," he eyed her, starting to frown a bit at how she was responding to him, "Say…are YOU alright though? You look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?"

She shook her head, "I feel fine actually," she answered, taking another bite of her cupcake.

"You more than feel it," he complimented, "You ARE it. On top of that you must be a hell of a thief because you stole my heart from across the room."

"Oh no, that's my Mate," she laughed, " _He's_ the thief."

"Like you're the psychic," the Doctor's voice said from behind her.

She turned, beaming when she saw him there, moving closer to her to wrap his arms around her waist from behind, holding her to him, glowering at the Dallas over her shoulder, smiling at her when she looked up at him, offering him a piece of the cupcake for him to eat. He leaned in and ate it from her fingers, pressing a kiss to them before giving her a peck as he munched, smirking when he saw Dallas glaring at him.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," he reached out and held a hand to Dallas to shake, both men instantly setting into a test to see who had the strongest death grip, the Doctor barely flinching as he squeezed the man's hand tightly, making him wince and pull away, "I see you've met my Mate, Angel."

"Yes, we were having a lovely conversation," Dallas smiled at Angel, "Which we seemed to have dropped, would you care to pick it up over there…" he nodded over his shoulder, smiling charmingly at him.

"No thank you," she smiled, leaning back into the Doctor's arms, "We're in the middle of a date."

Dallas's eyes widened, he had hoped the man was just a friend playing 'boyfriend' to save his friend from someone flirting with her but it seemed they really _were_ in some sort of relationship. He nodded, "Well then, Angel-face," he smiled at her, wanting one last lingering remark before he left her, "I have to say, that dress looks great on you..." he eyed her up and down, "As a matter of fact, so would I."

The Doctor stepped away from Angel, as though about to go after the man, but Angel just said, "Thank you, I like the dress too."

Dallas laughed and turned to walk off, Angel turning to the Doctor about to ask him something, when she paused, seeing him…odd.

"Doctor?" Angel frowned, eyeing the man as he stood beside her, he was tense, his eyes narrowed, his fists clenched, his back rigid, and…he appeared to be _growling_ a bit. She blinked and reached out to take his hand, concerned, "Are you alright Doctor?"

He just continued staring across the room at the man who was _still_ smirking suggestively at Angel, his lip curling into a scowl when the man had the audacity to wink at HIS _Mate_!

Martha though, having come over to them when she'd seen the man trying to speak to a rather confused looking Angel, had to smirk, reaching out to pat the Doctor's arm, "Green is a good color on you Doctor," she told him as a still shaken Billy joined them, looking at the Doctor a bit concerned.

The Doctor's fisted hands shook as he glared at Dallas. He'd heard the man, everything he'd said to Angel, all the innuendo and the suggestive remarks and the flirting. It had taken everything in him not to storm across the shop and punch the man in the face for daring to talk to his Mate in such a manner. But Angel had looked so confused, so innocent, he hadn't wanted to injure the man with Angel not knowing why before he did it. So he'd refrained, hoping the man might work out that Angel genuinely _wasn't_ interested and leave, but that didn't happen, if anything the man just tried harder to talk to her.

When he'd started talking about the blankets, it had been the last straw, he'd stormed over, pulling her into his arms as though staking his claim on her, daring the man to try anything…and he _had_! The nerve! That last remark...if it hadn't completely gone over Angel's head...he would have thrown the man into a black hole…somehow…even without the TARDIS there he'd find some way to do it.

"Doctor," Angel reached out and touched his fists, his hands uncurling almost instantly under her soothing touch, "What is it?"

"He was flirting with you Angel," Martha explained, seeing the Doctor still too angry to manage speech.

Angel frowned and blinked, "He was? It didn't sound like it."

Martha laughed, she'd been near enough to catch snippets of what the man had said, "How did THAT not sound like flirting?"

Angel shrugged, "He didn't sound like the Doctor."

The Doctor looked over at that, his eyes widening as he realized…Angel truly _hadn't_ known the man was flirting with her. To her, any other man couldn't flirt with her, because any other man wasn't HIM. HE was the only one she associated flirting with, HE was the only one she _wanted_ to flirt with and be flirted with. He laughed, shaking his head, looking back on it now, her remarks, the ones he thought she was saying to politely turn the man away, really _had_ been as innocent as she'd said them.

"I love you," he told her, smiling at her, the murderous edge fading, just a bit.

"I love you too," she smiled back at him, stepping on her toes to kiss him.

Of course, just because he wasn't going to _murder_ the man, didn't mean he couldn't stick it to him a bit that Angel was HIS, preferably by deepening and drawing out the kiss as long as it could go and, with their respiratory bypass system…that could be quite a good long while.

What better way to spend the date than with Angel, showing the world she was his.

~2007~

"Banto's," Larry answered the video store's phone.

"They're mine," Sally said on the other end.

"What?"

"The DVDs on the list. The seventeen DVDs. What they've got in common is me. They're all the DVDs I own. The Easter Egg was intended for _me_!"

"You've _only_ got _seventeen_ DVDs?"

"Do you have a portable DVD player?"

"Course, why?"

"I want you to meet me."

"Where?"

"Wester Drumlins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, Angel is just adorable isn't she? :) I sort of made her uncomfortable when Jack flirted with her so, for this incarnation, I wanted to make her more oblivious because, with Jack, she wasn't with the Doctor then. Now that she is, there really isn't anyone but him for her so she doesn't even really notice when someone who isn't him tries to flirt with her :)
> 
> I also hope Angel's jealous moment was ok. I couldn't see her as actually getting up and punching someone or acting on it. I see her more as, if she feels something she hasn't felt, something very strong, she runs away before she can act on it, to find out what it is. Like...she feels so suddenly that she wants to almost hurt that girl that, instead of doing it, she runs off so she won't, till she can understand what she's feeling and why. But awww, the Doctor/Angel are so cute together :)
> 
> Next chapter will have more Doctor/Angel cuteness and some Martha/Angel bonding time :) And then we get Utopia!


	35. Blink: Staring Contests

~1969~

"If you keep staring at me, I'm going to stare right back," Angel remarked as she smiled at the Doctor. They were currently walking in a nearby park, hand-in-hand, their arms swinging gently between them. It was such a lovely morning, warm, despite it being February. It was the day after the coffee shop date and the Doctor had wanted to get out of the flat, not go to the shop, but just…be together and enjoy the time they had in 1969. Now that Billy was there, they were almost certain their time would be ending soon.

It had been one of the reasons they'd made the DVD conversation that morning after Martha had woken up, well, really about noon-ish. As it was Sunday, the shop didn't open till 11, her shift wasn't till 2 so she took the time to enjoy the lie-in. The Time Lords had been up at the crack of dawn, well, they hadn't gone to sleep really. They'd gone into the bedroom but neither was tired, neither of them needing much sleep being aliens, so they stayed up, just cuddling in bed, talking in hushed tones so as not to wake Martha.

Angel was rather sad that she'd only been in 1969 barely 3 days and might have to leave it already, at least the Doctor and Martha had gotten a week out of it. And, since they didn't know when they'd be leaving, Angel had taken to wearing the outfit she was most excited to wear given that it was the 60s. She had bellbottom jeans on that flared at the knee, with flip-flops, a long sleeved white shirt with a tie-dyed peace sign on it, a short brown vest with a bit of fringe on it and a longer bit of fringe hanging off the bottom of it. Her hair was down, which he loved, and she had a headband not on her hair but around her forehead, completing the look with round spectacles that were red-tinted, every bit the 'hippie.'

She had understood him staring at her in the outfit Martha had selected, it was far too short and tight, and she understood him staring when she wore the dress the other night, it was a bit short as well, but right now she was quite covered and he was _still_ staring at her. She honestly didn't know why he thought she was so beautiful. But she could just see it in his eyes, the honesty in his gaze, he really DID think she was beautiful.

Well that proved it, he really _was_ mad.

"I wouldn't mind that," the Doctor beamed at her.

"You just want to see if you can win a staring contest with me," she joked, poking him in the side.

"Oh I _know_ I'd win," he countered, turning to take her glasses off so he could look at her, "I could stare at your eyes for _years_ Angel. For _centuries_."

She blushed at that, "And you think I couldn't do the same with yours?"

"You _could_ ," he nodded, "But the _second_ you stare into my eyes like _that_ I'd end up kissing you to make you blink."

It was true, there was just…something about her gaze, when she looked right into his eyes, right into his _soul_ , that he could never fight the magnetic pull that drew him to her. Her eyes were the windows to her soul and through them he could see such warmth, such love and compassion and…light…that he could never ever deny himself the chance to be closer to her, to touch that. Her eyes, despite being dark and brown, were full of such light and sparkle…just like she was. She just…glowed, in his eyes, shined in the darkness, his guiding light.

"I wouldn't mind that," she echoed.

And he smiled, stopping in the middle of the park's path to tug her closer, winding his arm around her waist as he kissed her deeply.

"Ewww!" they heard a chorus of small voices call.

They pulled apart to see they had stopped before the play area, a small gaggle of children grimacing at their affection and giggling at them.

"Oi!" the Doctor laughed, smiling widely at the children, "Quiet!"

Angel just smiled at them, "Wait till you're older," she told them, "You'll be the same way with the person you love."

The Doctor beamed at that, not even noticing the children scattering, squealing about cooties, as he looked at Angel, "So you love me do you?" he teased her.

"Quite a lot actually," she nodded.

"Oh? How much?"

"More than anything."

"That's supposed to be my line," he reached out to touch her cheek, knowing, right at that moment, this perfect little moment, that it was time, "Nella…" he began, seeing her eyes widen just a bit as she looked up at him for the use of her name. He took her hand and placed it in the center of his chest, "I _love_ you," he told her, " _So much_."

"I know," she said gently.

"I know you know," he joked, before growing serious, "But now…now I want you to _believe_ it."

She watched, curious, as he closed his eyes, a soft smile on his face…before she gasped, emotion after emotion after emotion filtering into her from him.

Everything he felt, _everything_ , was completely open to her.

She could _feel_ it.

His love for her.

Blazing inside of him like an inferno.

It was powerful and fierce, raging and calming, all consuming, in _every single facet_ of his being, it was there. She could feel how she was always on his mind, how his gaze and attention always drifted to her, how he loved her unique scent, how he thoroughly enjoyed kissing her, how he loved the sound of her voice as much as she did his, how the words he spoke to her had never been given to another. She could feel his hearts beating, for her, how his pulse quickened, his breath left him at the sight of her, how his stomach filled with butterflies that were the size of birds when she dressed up. She could feel how his feet would always bring him to her, how his arms would always hold her, his hands always take her own, meant for her own.

She felt it…

He _loved_ her.

He really, _really_ loved her.

The Doctor's quest was cut off quite suddenly, barely even a fraction of the way through showing her how he felt about her, when he was nearly tackled to the ground, more startled than tackled really, by Angel throwing herself into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck as she kissed him deeply.

He held her tight, off the ground, her knees bending as he spun them in a circle, still kissing her, feeling it, the reassurance, the _belief_ , settling in her.

 _Finally_ , she saw in his hearts, how _much_ he loved her.

"I…" he pulled away to peck her repeatedly, "Love…" and again, "You…" and again, "So…" and one more time, "Much," before kissing her firmly.

She smiled when she pulled away, looking at him with tears in her eyes, happy tears, "I _know_."

And she finally _did_.

~2007~

Larry looked around the old creepy room of Wester Drumlins where Sally had told him to meet her, "You live in Scooby Doo's house."

"For God's sake, _I_ don't live here," she rolled her eyes as he set up his portable DVD player with a few of the discs of the Easter Egg.

"Ok, _this_ is the one with the clearest sound," he held up two discs, "Slightly better picture quality on this one, but I don't…"

"Doesn't matter."

"Ok," he nodded, hearing something urgent in her voice and deciding to just slide one in and get to the Egg, "There he is."

"The Doctor," Sally gasped, seeing the man sitting there on the screen.

"Who's the Doctor?" Larry frowned.

"He's the Doctor," she pointed.

"Yep," the Doctor smiled, "That's me."

"Ok, that was scary."

"No, it _sounds_ like he's replying, but he _always_ says that," Larry said.

"Yes, I do," the Doctor nodded.

"And that."

"Yep, and this."

"He can _hear_ us," Sally breathed, "Oh, my God, you can really hear us!"

"Of course he can't hear us," Larry smirked, holding up a small pile of papers, "Look! I've got a transcript, see, everything they says. 'Yep, that's me.' 'Yes, I do.' 'Yep, and this.' Next it's..."

"Are you really going to read all of that?" Larry said at the same time as Angel's voice, off-screen.

"Sorry," Larry said.

"Who are you?" Sally turned to the monitor.

"I'm a time traveler," the Doctor said, "Or I was. I'm stuck in 1969."

" _We're_ stuck," Martha moved onto screen to stand beside him, "All of space he promised me, all of time Angel promised me…now I've got a job in a shop, I've got to support them!"

"Martha!"

"Sorry," she apologized, shuffling off.

"I've seen this bit before," Sally said.

"Quite possibly," the Doctor nodded.

"1969, that's where you're talking from?"

"'Fraid so."

"But you're _replying_ to me. You can't know exactly what I'm gonna say 40 years before I say it!"

"38," Angel called from off-screen.

"I'm getting this down!" Larry laughed, seeing the incredible feat playing before him, "I'm writing in your bits."

"How?" Sally asked them, " _How_ is this possible? Tell me!"

"Not so fast!"

"People don't understand time," Angel sighed.

"It's not what you think it is," the Doctor agreed.

"Then what is it?" Sally frowned.

"Complicated."

"Tell me."

"Very complicated."

"I'm clever and I'm listening. And don't patronize me because people have died, and I'm not happy. _Tell me_."

Just then the camera shifted to Angel, holding it out to herself, "People always assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint…"

"Angel!" the Doctor shouted, taking the camera and shifting it back to him, "It's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey wimey stuff."

"It's not like that at all!" Angel called off-screen, but kept the camera on him anyway, "Honestly, you make it more confusing than it is."

"Oh and spouting non-linears is better?"

"Yeah, I've seen this bit before," Sally shook her head, "You said that sentence got away from her."

"It got away from her, yeah."

"Next thing you're going to say is, 'Well, I _can_ hear you.'"

"Well, I _can_ hear you."

"This isn't possible."

"No," Larry smiled, "It's _brilliant_!"

"Not _hear_ you exactly," the Doctor admitted, "But I know everything you're going to say."

"Always gives me the shivers, that bit."

"And it's not 'cos of me," Angel added.

"Psychic," the Doctor shot at her with a soft smile.

"Thief," she retorted, a little laugh following.

"How can you know what I'm going to say then?" Sally shook her head, getting back to topic.

"Look to your left," the Doctor said.

Sally did as she was told and looked to her left...to see Larry sitting there, "What does he mean by, 'Look to your left?'" he mumbled, "I've written _tons_ about that on the forums. I think," he clicked his pen, "It's a political statement."

"He means _you_ ," she said, eyeing him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing in your bits," he held up the transcript, "So I've got a complete transcript of the whole conversation. Wait until this hits the net. This will _explode_ the Egg forums."

"We've got a copy of the finished transcript," the Doctor called, "It's on my autocue."

"How can you have a copy of the _finished_ transcript?" Sally asked him, "It is still being _written_."

"I told you. I'm a time traveler. I got it in the future."

"Ok, let me get my head 'round this. You're reading from a transcript of a conversation you're _still_ having?"

"Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey," he waved his hand at her.

"Actually, never mind that…" she glanced to Larry, "You can do _shorthand_?"

"So?" he shook his head.

"What matters is we can communicate," the Doctor said, serious this time, "We have got _big_ problems now. They've taken the blue box, haven't they? The angels have the phone box."

"The angels have the phone box!" Larry laughed, "That's my favorite, I've got it on a t-shirt!"

"What do you mean, angels?" Sally turned back to the monitor, "You mean those statue things?"

"Creatures from another world," he corrected.

"But they're just _statues_."

"Only when you _see_ them."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Lonely assassins, they were called. No one knows where they came from. They're as old as the Universe, or very nearly. They've survived this long as they have the most perfect defense system ever evolved. They are quantum locked. They don't exist when being observed. The moment they're seen, by any other living creature, they freeze into rock. No choice. It's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they _literally_ turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. Course, a stone can't kill you either. But then you turn your head away, then you blink, and oh, yes it can!"

Sally turned, seeing a statue behind Larry and motioning for him to look, " _Don't_ take your eyes off that."

"That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping, they can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. The loneliest creatures in the Universe. And I'm sorry, I am very, _very_ sorry, it's up to you now."

"You don't have to scare her," Angel said, shifting the camera again to face her, "Don't worry Sally, everything will be just fine. In a way, we know it'll be fine because we've got the finished transcript with us."

"What am I supposed to do?" Sally asked.

The Doctor cleared his throat and Angel returned the camera to him, "The blue box, it's our time machine, mine and Angel's. There is a world of time energy in there they could feast on forever. The damage they can do can switch off the sun. You have _got_ to send it back to us!"

"How? How?"

"And that's it, I'm afraid. There's no more from you on the transcript, that's all I've got. I dunno what stopped you talking, but I can guess. They're coming. The angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this. Don't blink! Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you can believe. _Don't_ turn your back, _don't_ look away, and _don't_ _blink_! Good luck!"

And the picture froze.

"No, don't, you can't!"

"I'll rewind him!" Larry ran over to help her.

"What good would _that_ do?!" Sally snapped...when she realized something, "You're not looking at the statue..."

"Neither are you," he breathed. They turned to look, only to see the statue far closer to them than before, its arms reaching out for them, face distorted.

"Keep looking at it," Sally whispered, hearing a thud behind her, "Keep looking at it!"

"There's just one, right, there's just this one? We're ok if we keep staring at this one statue, everything's gonna be fine."

"There's three more."

" _Three_?!"

"They were upstairs, I think I heard them moving."

"Where? Three moving where?"

"I'll look around, I'm going to check," she started creeping towards the door, " _Keep_ looking at this one, don't blink. Remember what he said, don't even blink!"

"Who blinks?" he laughed fearfully, "I'm too scared to blink."

"Ok," she nodded, backing up, "We're going to the door. Front door. Ok. We can't both get to the front door without taking our eyes off that thing. You stay here."

"What?!"

"I'll be just round the corner, stay here!" she ran off to check the door, shouting back to him as the door didn't budge, "They've locked it. They've locked us in!"

"Why?"

"I've got something they want."

"What?"

"The key, I took it last time I was here. They followed me to get it back. I led them to the blue box. Now they've got that!"

"Give them the key!"

"I'm gonna check the back door, you wait here."

"Give them the key, give them what they want! Sally, no, what if they come behind me?!"

"Hang on!"

"Oh, God!" he breathed, hearing her leaving, "Oh, God!"

"It's locked!" Sally shouted a moment later.

Larry swallowed hard, quickly looking over his shoulder and back only to see the angel advanced to right in front of his face, "Sally! Sally!"

"It won't open!"

"Sally, please, I can't do this! Sally, hurry up! Where are you?!"

"Larry! They've blocked off the back door, but there's a cellar," she pulled the door open and ran down, "There might be a way out, delivery hatch or something."

"I'm coming! I can't stay here..."

And with that, he backed away and dashed down the stairs.

~1969~

Martha smiled as she looked up, wiping down the counter of the coffee shop when Angel entered, heading right over to her, "Hi!" she greeted, pleased that it was a slow day and she'd have time to talk to her friend even while working, "Can I get you anything?"

Angel nodded, "The Doctor wanted two hot chocolates with yellow…"

"Gold," Martha cut in, "He was VERY specific that they had to be _gold_ , not yellow sprinkles."

She frowned, "What's the difference?"

Martha smiled softly, "GOLD is the color of the flecks in your eyes apparently."

Angel blinked, "Oh."

"Yeah," Martha laughed, "Give me a mo," she turned to press one of the machines on, needing to wait for the liquid to heat up, before she made her way back, "Where IS the Doctor anyway?"

She pointed outside where he seemed to be having a rather awkward conversation with an old man, rubbing his neck and wincing as the man seemed to berate him, "Who is he?" she asked Martha. The man had just cornered them as they were walking up to say hi to Martha and the Doctor had ushered her in, saying he'd be in in a moment.

Martha smirked, "That's one of the local farmers."

"Why does he want to talk to the Doctor?" Angel looked back at her.

"Well, the same night we arrived, the Doctor decided to make that detector he used to race you to Billy with. He spent the whole night trying to track down some sort of time…thing…" she shrugged, not sure what it was called really, "To see if he could get back. He wandered out to one of the farms and, well, you remember how he said that bit about the hens blowing up?" Angel nodded, "THAT was their owner."

Angel's eyes widened, "You mean he _really_ blew up hens?!" she had thought it was a joke!

Martha laughed, "Oh yeah, he," she nodded at the older man, "Wasn't too happy."

"Those poor hens," she frowned.

Martha smiled at that, "He was desperate to get back to you," Angel blushed a bit, "Though I'm glad YOU found us first," she poked the girl, "Gave me a chance to dress you up."

"You really like doing that don't you?" Angel asked.

Martha shrugged, "My sister Tish was never really one for dress up when we were kids. I was the oldest, I wanted to dress my baby sister up and I missed out. NOW though," she smiled, "I get to do that with my best friend."

Angel smiled at that, "You're my best friend too."

Well, her best _human_ friend.

"I _still_ think you should have let me pick out an outfit for your walk," Martha teased, "I had the PERFECT dress in mind, though," she looked at Angel's current outfit, "That one DOES suit you. You know…I think this is your decade."

"My decade?" she shook her head, confused.

"Yeah, you know how everyone has a certain time period that's their favorite or that they feel like they should have been born in instead?" Angel shook her head, not really, but Martha just continued, "Well, I think the 60s is perfect for you."

"Why?"

She gestured at Angel's 'hippie' clothing before explaining, "It's all about peace and love and things," she shrugged, "You, Angel, are like the modern day hippie."

"Urg," the Doctor grimaced at that, having come over to them in time to hear Martha's remark, "No she's not."

Martha scoffed, "You BOTH are really."

He pouted at that.

Angel just smiled and put her arm around his waist, "At least we're not archaeologists."

He had to nod at that, he _hated_ archaeologists.

"I still can't believe you actually pointed and laughed at Howard Carter," Martha laughed, remembering that adventure to Egypt.

"He deserved it," he countered sulkily, "He's an archaeologist!"

Angel patted his arm before she frowned, "Ding."

They looked at her oddly, when the timer on the hot chocolate machine dinged a moment later. Martha laughed, "I love it when you do that," she remarked.

"No," Angel shook her head, "It wasn't THAT it was…"

Something inside the Doctor's pocket went ding, and he pulled out the timey wimey detector, whirring madly which could only mean one thing…

The TARDIS was coming.

~2007~

Sally stopped short, seeing three Weeping Angels standing around the blue box in the middle of the cellar, "Ok, boys, I know how this works. You can't move so long as I can see you. Whole world in the box, the Doctor says," she heard Larry run down the stairs, "Hope he's not lying, 'cos I don't see how else we're getting out," she glanced over to see Larry's Weeping Angel had joined them as well, "Oh, and there's your one."

"Why's it pointing at the...light?" Larry asked as he spotted one doing just that.

The light flickered.

"Oh, my God!" she gasped, "It's turning out the lights!"

"Quickly!" he shouted, quickly making his way to the box with her.

"I can't find the lock!" she cried as the lights flickered again.

"Sally, hurry up!" he struggled to keep them all in sight but the lights dimming weren't helping, "Get it open! They're getting faster, Sally, come on!"

"It won't turn!" she told him, having managed to get the key in.

"Sally!" he yelled as the Weeping Angels were almost upon them.

Sally pushed the door open, the two of them running in and shutting the door behind them as the Weeping Angels surrounded the ship.

"This is security protocol 712," a holographic projection of the Doctor appeared on the gantry, "This time capsule has detected the presence of an authorized control disc, valid one journey," Larry quickly opened a DVD case to see the disc glowing, "Please insert the disc and prepare for departure."

Sally ran over to the console, looking around it...

"It's right here," Angel's voice said as a hologram of her appeared beside the console, pointing at a slot on one of the panels, "Good luck," she smiled at them before blinking out.

The humans looked at each other a moment, wondering how the girl had known they'd need help finding it, "She's psychic," Sally muttered.

"I think she's just nice," Larry shook his head.

Having watched the DVD so often, he felt like he knew the people on it. That girl, Angel, she was rather kind and seemed to try and be reassuring, it seemed like something she might do, knowing that a disc was a ticket for a ride and knowing someone would need to know where to put it.

Before they could say another word about it, the TARDIS jolted, the angels rocking it.

"They're trying to get in!" Larry shouted.

"Well, hurry up then!" Sally cried as he shoved the CD into the slot Angel had pointed at. They looked around as the box started to disappear _around_ them but not _with_ them.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Oh, my God! It's leaving us behind! Doctor, no, you can't! Angel!" they crouched onto the floor, huddling together as the box disappeared completely, leaving them in the cellar, "Look at them! Quick, look at them!"

They stood up and looked at the statues that were stationed in nearly a circle around them...when Larry noticed something, "I don't think we _need_ to. He tricked them, the Doctor tricked them. They're looking at each other!" he laughed, turning in a circle to see each angel was looking at the one across from it, keeping the other frozen, "They're never gonna move again!" he cheered, pulling Sally into a hug.

~1969~

The TARDIS touched down in the cellar of the old house, as soon as it had solidified, Angel had bolted to it, running right in, leaving the Doctor and Martha standing outside a moment before they followed, a bit startled by the sudden move. They stopped, seeing Angel by the console, rubbing the rotor, "I'm SO sorry girl," she was saying to the box, "I never should have left you to the angels…" the TARDIS gave a soft hum, but Angel kept on, "I didn't know they were going to take you at the time, I really didn't," and hummed again, "I swear, if I had, I'd have stayed with you and…"

They had to smile when the TARDIS gave a rather loud hum, cutting her off.

Angel looked up at the box as the light of the rotor brightened for a moment, and she smiled, "Thanks girl," she whispered, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, interpreting that to mean she was forgiven.

"Everything alright?" the Doctor asked as he walked over, his arm sliding around her waist automatically.

He knew she was worried about the TARDIS being cross with her for leaving the box so easily earlier. It had been her purpose on Gallifrey, to care for the TARDISes, and she had, in her mind, abandoned one. Never mind that the TARDIS herself had taken her to the house, had opened the door in a clear indication for her to go to the Doctor, it still didn't sit right with Angel that the box had been taken by the angels in the first place. But it didn't seem like any damage had been done, the box was just too resilient to be bested by stone statues.

Angel smiled and nodded, resting a hand on his chest, "Just fine."

"I told you," the Doctor murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I know," she laughed, "Are you psychic too?"

He beamed, "Maybe. Maybe you've rubbed off on me!"

"Oh she's definitely rubbed you," Martha teased, looking pointedly at Angel's hand that was lightly rubbing a circle into the Doctor's chest, LOVING how they both blushed at that and Angel pulled her hand away, only for the Doctor to snatch it and just hold it in his.

They really were just SO easy to tease!

"So," the Doctor cleared his throat, trying to control his blush.

Angel shook her head and moved to the monitor, checking something, "We need to refuel," she called the Doctor over, showing him some readings as Martha joined them.

"Ohh…" he hissed through his teeth, "Seems like the angels managed to drain a bit of the power."

Martha nodded, following, "So what do we do? How do we refuel a time machine?"

"I know the perfect spot," Angel smiled, moving to the keypad and typing in coordinates, not noticing the Doctor's smile fade when he saw the location…

_Cardiff._

~2008~

One year later would find Sally sitting in a shop, looking down at files of the Weeping Angel incident, when Larry came in, "Can you mind the shop? I'm just nipping next door for some milk."

"Yeah, no worries," she waved him off.

"What's this?" he looked down at the purple folder in her hands.

"Nothing," she tried to hide it but it was too late, he saw it.

"Sally! Can't you let it go?"

"Of course I can't let it go!"

"This is _over_."

"How did the Doctor know where to write the words on the wall? How could he get the transcript? Where did he get all that information from?"

"Look...some things you never find out. And that's ok."

"No, it isn't!"

"Ever think this might be getting in the way of...other things?" he shifted, looking at her softly.

"We just run a shop together," she said quietly, "That's all it is, just a shop."

He nodded sadly before taking a breath, "Anyway...milk. Back in a mo."

Larry turned to head out as Sally watched him go before her eyes widened, spotting the Doctor, Martha, and Angel getting out of cab with bows and arrows strung across their backs right outside the door, "Doctor!" she called, running out of the shop, "Angel! Doctor!"

"Hello!" the Doctor smiled, turning around, as Martha ran on, Angel stopping with him, "Sorry, bit of a rush, there's a sort of thing happening, fairly important we stop it."

"My God, it's you, it really _is_ you," Sally gasped, "Oh, you don't remember me, do you?"

"We don't have time for this!" Martha shouted, "Migration's started."

"Look, sorry, I've got a bit of a complex life," the Doctor apologized, "Things don't always happen to me in order. Gets confusing, especially at weddings, I'm rubbish at weddings, especially my own."

"Oh, my God!" Sally just shook her head, "Of _course_ , you're a _time traveler_. It hasn't happened yet! None of it, it's still in your future!"

"What hasn't happened?" Angel asked.

"Doctor!" Martha shouted, "Angel! Twenty minutes to red hatching!"

"It was _me_ ," Sally shook her head, "Oh, for God's sake, it was me all along. You got it all from _me_!"

"Got what?" the Doctor eyed her.

"Ok," she stepped forward, "Listen. One day you're going to get stuck in 1969. Make sure you've got this with you. You're going to need it," she handed him the folder.

"Doctor!" Martha called, "Angel!"

"We really _should_ go," Angel told him, tugging his arm.

"Yeah, listen, listen, got to dash...things happening," he told Sally, "Well, four things. Well, four things and a lizard."

"Ok," Sally smiled, "No worries, on you go. See you around, some day."

"Sorry, what was your name again?" Angel asked her.

"Sally Sparrow."

"Nice to meet you Sally Sparrow," she smiled.

Larry walked up just then, looking at the trio in shock, completely stunned. Sally just stepped back to him and took his hand, "Goodbye, Doctor, Angel," she turned and led Larry into the small shop, their arms around one another.

The Doctor smiled at the sight before taking Angel's hand and hurrying off.

~1969~

"Don't blink! Blink and you're dead! _Don't_ turn your back. _Don't_ look away. And _don't_ blink! Good luck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, did you catch the River reference? And awww, I loved that little scene in the park, how adorable are Angel and the Doctor? 
> 
> Utopia...OMG! Next we get Jack! I'm so excited :)


	36. Utopia: The End of the Universe

Angel, now back in her typical attire, laughed as she piloted the TARDIS to land in Cardiff in front of the water tower in Rald Dahl Plass.

"Cardiff!" the Doctor cheered, shaking himself out of his lingering thoughts about the place and what it could mean, who could be there.

"Cardiff?" Martha frowned, not really sure why they were coming there to 'refuel' as Angel had said.

"Ah, but the thing about Cardiff is that it's built on a rift in time and space, just like California and the San Andreas Fault!"

"The rift sort of...emits energy," Angel rolled her eyes at him, at how he wasn't really explaining anything, so she took it upon herself to do it.

She'd made a promise to herself that she would never leave a companion confused or unknowing of what was going on. She'd seen how much Mickey appreciated the fact that _she_ , at least, took the time to fill him in and make sure he understood what was happening. So she'd sworn she'd do that whenever she could. There _were_ times where she didn't have the faintest idea what the Doctor was talking about either, but when she DID understand, she made sure the companions did as well.

"The TARDIS can usually soak up the energy of the Universe for power, but, sometimes when we want to be quick about it, we find a rift and open the engines. She soaks up the energy quick enough and converts it to fuel."

"So it's a pit stop," Martha realized, understanding now that Angel had said that.

"Exactly," the Doctor grinned as he walked over to Angel and put an arm around her a moment, kissing the side of her head. He loved it when she talked about the TARDIS, because she was just SO confident when she did, it gave him the shivers actually, but in a good way, "Should only take about 20 seconds."

"Much shorter than last time," Angel remarked, looking at the monitor before frowning despite the Doctor leaning over her to rest his chin on her shoulder and look on as well, "It looks like the Rift's been active…" she turned her head to look at him, completely comfortable with how close he was.

~8~

Captain Jack Harkness ran as fast as he could through the Plass, a pack on his back, his WWII jacket on, shoving people out of his way as he practically flew towards the blue police telephone box in the distance.

~8~

"Wait a minute," Martha frowned, pulling their attention away from the monitor, "They had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple years ago. Was that you?"

"Bit of trouble with the Slitheen," the Doctor admitted.

" _A bit_?" Angel raised an eyebrow, turning to step out of his arms and look at him, "Margaret nearly blew up the Earth!"

"And we got our first date out of it," he winked at her, making her smile and shake her head, heading to the console to put some coordinates in to leave when the TARDIS had finished as he turned to Martha, "It was a long time ago," he continued, "Lifetimes. I was a different man back then."

"I was a different woman," Angel sighed, flicking a switch as her mind wandered to the last time she'd been in Cardiff, who had been with her. Rose, Mickey, Jack...she closed her eyes, all of them were gone now, weren't they?

"What like that regeneration thing you were telling me about?" Martha asked them.

"Exactly that," the Doctor nodded.

~8~

"Doctor!" Jack shouted as he neared the TARDIS, "Angel!"

~8~

"Finito!" the Doctor beamed at the TARDIS when the box hummed, "All powered up."

Angel looked up suddenly, sensing the Doctor's emotions shifting, growing panicked, and saw him staring at the monitor before he hurriedly moved to start the TARDIS. She frowned, trying to see in his mind what he'd seen but he was blocking her. So she made her way over to the screen...

~8~

Jack, hearing the wheezing starting, leapt through the air for the box…

~8~

Angel had almost made it around the side of the console when the TARDIS suddenly jerked, the console sparking, sending them all to the floor. It was so sudden even SHE hadn't had time to see it coming.

"What's that?" Martha cried, holding onto the console as the Time Lords struggled to their feet.

"We're flying to the future," Angel called, now at the monitor which was only displaying the readings, "One billion A.D. Five billion...Five _trillion_... _50_ trillion…" her eyes widened, "The year 100 trillion!"

"That's impossible!" the Doctor shouted, making his way around to her side to look for himself.

"Why?" Martha asked, "What happens then?"

"We're going to the end of the Universe!"

~8~

Outside the TARDIS, Jack clung to the side of it as he was whipped through the Vortex, "Angel! DOCTOR!"

~8~

A man with facial tattoos and piercings, ritual scarring and pointed teeth, raised his head as fires burned behind him, "Hu-mans…" he murmured to the crowd of others like him as they stood in the dark on a deserted and desolate planet, "Humans are coming."

They all sniffed the air and snarled.

~8~

A young man in worn out clothes stumbled as he ran, a woman with pointed teeth jumping out at him, snarling, "I just…I just wanna go," he begged her, "Please, let me go."

"Human!" she shouted into the night.

"Human!" another man the distance called, hearing her.

The young man took off.

"Human!" the woman screeched, running after him.

"Human!" the second man called back to the camp.

"Hunt!" the leader of the tribal camp ordered, "Hunt! Hunt!"

~8~

An old man in a white tunic, black vest, and black slacks stood before a sort of sonar machine, watching as the hunt began, "There's movement on the surface," he remarked to his assistant, a blue, insectoid woman, "Another human hunt. God help him."

"Chan-should I alert the guards-tho?" she asked.

"No, no, we can't spare them," he sighed sadly, "Poor beggar's on his own," he crossed the lab he was standing in and headed to a small sitting area filled with machines of different technologies, "One more lost soul dreaming of Utopia."

"Chan-you mustn't talk as if you've given up-tho."

"No, no, indeed. Here's to it. Utopia," he took a sip from his mug, grimacing a bit at the taste of the black liquid within, "Where it is hope the coffee is a little less sour. Will you join me?" he offered his mug to the woman.

"Chan-I am happy drinking my own internal milk-tho," she smiled at him politely.

"Yes, well," he nodded with a small smile, "That's quite enough information, thank you."

"Professor, I don't mean to rush you, but how are we doing?" a man called over a speaker.

"Uh, yes…uh…uh, yes," he called back, moving over to a small comm., "Working. Yes. Almost there."

"How's it looking on the footprint?"

"It's good," he replied tensely, "Yes. Fine. Excellent," he looked over at his companion and gestured for her to continue for him as he felt a headache coming on.

"Chan-there's no problem as such," she began, moving to his side, "We've accelerated the calculation matrix but it's going to take time to harmonize-tho. Chan-we're trying a new reversal process, we'll have a definite result in approximately two hours-tho," she watched as the professor walked off and put his hand to his head as a terrible pain struck, feeling like drums pounding his mind, or at least that was how he often described it to her. She called over to him, having spotted something on another scanner, but it didn't seem like he could hear, "Chan-Professor-tho!"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," he waved her off, "Working."

"Chan-it's the surface scanner, Professor, it seems to be picking up a different signal-tho."

"Well, that's not a standard reading," he looked over at the scanner to see a solid green square in the middle of it, "It would seem something new has arrived."

~8~

The TARDIS calmed with a thump as they trio looked around questioningly, "Well, we've landed," the Doctor remarked.

"So what's out there?" Martha grinned, eager for her next adventure.

"I don't know."

"Say that again. That's rare."

"The Time Lords never came this far," Angel murmured, a pit settling in her stomach as she looked at the monitor blinking the date, "We shouldn't be here. We should leave. We really need to go..." she looked up to see Martha and the Doctor exchanging looks before rushing to the door, "Doctor!" she shouted, she was _really_ being serious.

He just turned and grinned at her, holding out his hand to her.

She sighed and took it, never one to deny him anything, as he pulled her to the door.

Martha stepped out to see a desolate, barren landscape in what looked like the middle of the night...and a man collapsed on the ground a few feet away, "Oh my God!" her eyes widened, rushing over to him and checking his vitals as they looked on, the Doctor not surprised and Angel...completely stunned, "Can't get a pulse. Hold on, you've got that medical kit thing…" she pushed herself up and ran back to the TARDIS.

"Hello again," the Doctor said softly as he ambled over to Jack with Angel, knowing there was no way to cover this up, Angel could clearly see him lying there. He looked at her closely, watching her intently, this was what he'd been afraid of...

"Oh, I'm _sorry_ Jack," Angel breathed sadly, tears filling her eyes as she looked down at him, feeling the Doctor pulling her closer, his arm around her waist, trying to comfort her.

Martha ran back out, "Here we go. Out of the way," she moved past them and knelt beside Jack, "It's a bit odd, though. Not very 100 trillion, that coat's more like World War II."

"I think he came with us," the Doctor sighed. The man couldn't have stayed in Cardiff could he? Of anything that could ever happen in the history of the Universe...this was NOT what he wanted to happen, the ONE thing he dreaded...Jack finding him, finding _Angel_ , again.

"How d'you mean? From Earth?"

Angel blinked as she stared down at him, knowing what happened, "He was holding onto the outside of the TARDIS," she shook her head, "Went with her all the way through the Vortex."

"Well, that very him," the Doctor shrugged, squeezing Angel closer still, sensing a terrible sorrow rising in her.

God, he DIDN'T want this to happen! It literally _killed_ him to feel how sad Angel was, how devastated...all because of Jack.

"What?" Martha frowned, "Do you know him?"

"Friend of ours. Used to travel with us. Back in the old days."

"But he's…I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat," she told them, "There's nothing. He's dead..."

Jack suddenly woke with a gasp, alive, grabbing Martha, who screamed.

"Oh well, so much for me," Martha let out a huff, before trying to calm the man, "It's alright. Just breathe deep. I've got you now."

"Captain Jack Harkness," he grinned up at her, "And who are _you_?"

"Martha Jones," she blushed.

"Nice to meet you, Martha Jones," he shook her hand.

Martha nodded, "You definitely know Angel then," she remarked at the same time the Doctor scoffed, "Oh, don't start!"

"I was just saying hello," Jack defended, glaring up at the man.

"I don't mind," Martha breathed.

"No one ever does," Angel murmured as Martha helped Jack to his feet.

The two men turned to look at each other coldly, Angel fidgeting as Jack seemed to look at her in the same way.

"Doctor," he greeted.

"Captain," he nodded.

"Angel."

"Jack."

"Good to see you both."

"And you," Angel smiled softly, a small stirring of hope inside her.

"Same as ever…although…have you had work done?" the Doctor asked.

"You can talk!" Jack shouted, looking at the two of them.

"Oh yes, the faces."

"Regeneration," Angel said, gesturing at the two of them.

"How did you know it was us?"

"The police box kinda gives it away," Jack stated, "I've been following you for a long time. Keeping tabs on you. Especially Angel," he added, and he really had.

He'd used all the resources available to him to keep an eye out for her, it was how he knew she'd regenerated, had an interesting chat with a young man named Elton since he seemed to be the first human to see the new Angel. He'd wanted to know what the new her was like. At first he'd thought she'd regenerated on the Game Station, because, if she was a new person, that would explain why...

"You abandoned me."

Because the Angel he knew wouldn't have _ever_ done that...

"Did I?" the Doctor said dryly, "Busy life. Move on."

Unless...

"In my defense," Angel spoke up, "I _was_ unconscious at the time."

Jack eyed her, concerned, as she finished his thought for him. She would never have done that unless SHE had no choice in it. Unless something had happened to her that kept her from stopping the Doctor, "What happened?" he breathed.

"Never absorb the Heart of the TARDIS," she warned him.

"But you're ok?" he asked her, needing to know, needing to _hear_ it from _her_.

"I'm fine," she nodded, before she shifted again, "But um..." she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "Are...are YOU ok Jack?"

He gave a smile, "I'm fine Angie."

Her face scrunched a bit as the tears in her eyes became more obvious, "Angie?"

He blinked, frowning, confused, "Yeah."

"You're...you're not... _mad_ at me?" she whispered, "For what happened?"

"Oh Ang, of _course_ not," he stepped closer to her, lifting her chin with his fist, "How could I _ever_ be mad at that face eh?" he bumped her chin, winking at her, "I could never stay mad at my baby sister."

She nodded, "Good, 'cos...I'd be a right old mess if my big brother was cross with me."

His eyes widened a moment, _touched_ by that. It was no secret that he thought of her as his baby sister, he'd told her so on the Game Station just before he'd gone to face the Daleks. But to hear it reflected back at him, that she looked at him the _same way_...it meant more to him than he could say.

But he had only a moment to think on that before Angel jumped up and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his neck as he held her tight around the waist, half lifting her off the ground as she shook, starting to cry, just _so_ happy to have found him again, "I _missed_ you," she sniffled.

He nodded, looking up at the black sky, tears in his eyes now as well, "I missed you too," he admitted to her quietly before burying his face in her hair as well.

Martha smiled at the touching reunion, realizing who the man was now from Angel's time as Angela, Jack Harkness, the man who was like a brother to her. She looked at the Doctor, expecting to see him either beaming, happy that Angel was so happy, or nearly growling, because another man was hugging his Mate...but that wasn't what she saw at all. Instead, the Doctor was staring at them with his eyes wide, his mouth open, shaking his head slowly, looking _completely_ stunned, bewildered, and speechless about what was happening for some reason she couldn't guess.

Jack let out a happy sigh as he put Angel back down on the ground, laughing when he reached out to wipe the last of Angel's tears away with his sleeve, though he knew what he was about to ask her might bring on more tears, "Angie...I gotta ask...the Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. It...said Rose Tyler..."

"Oh no!" the Doctor called, shaking himself out of his shock, hearing that, putting his current thoughts in the back of his mind, not wanting to bring them up right now, "Sorry! She's alive!"

"You're kidding?!" Jack turned to him.

"She's in a parallel world with Mickey," Angel nodded.

"And her mother!" the Doctor added, happy that Jackie was in another Universe.

"Oh _yes_!" Jack laughed, pulling the two of them into a hug, so thrilled that he not only got his baby sister back but good news about Rose as well.

Martha smiled on, she'd heard stories of her predecessor, she knew the two aliens cared about the girl a great deal just as much as, she liked to think, they did her so she was happy to see them sharing that relieved moment.

"Oi, Martha get over here," Angel held out an arm.

Martha laughed and ran over to the group hug, she should have known Angel wouldn't leave her in the cold when it came to a hug.

~8~

The young man ran as fast as he could, the tribe chasing after him.

~8~

Jack was walking beside Martha as the Doctor and Angel walked in front of them, arms linked, "So there I was, stranded in the year 200-100, ankle deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me," Jack explained to Martha his own version of what happened, not really sure what the Time Lords had told her or how much of it, "But I had this," he held up his wrist so she could see the device around it, "I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a Vortex Manipulator. They're not the only one who can time travel," he smirked.

"Oh, excuse me," the Doctor turned to look back at him, "That is _not_ time travel. It's like we've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper."

"Boys and their toys," Martha smirked.

"It's not just _me_ ," the Doctor defended, nodding at the Angel, "She's _just_ as bad when it comes to the TARDIS," he smiled down at her, "One of the things I love about her."

Angel laughed and gave him a peck, before they turned and continued on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Jack called, stopping, making them turn as well, "What was _that_?"

Angel blinked, "What was what?"

He narrowed his eyes playfully at her, "That little smooch just then."

"I didn't smooch him," Angel stated as the Doctor started blushing, "I gave him a kiss."

"Why?"

"Because he's my Mate."

Jack let out a small laugh, "I hope you don't go around kissing all your mates, believe me, I speak from experience, it can get very awkward especially when you..."

"No," the Doctor cut in, clearing his throat, "She means we're _Mates_."

Jack blinked at them.

"Like 'Mate for life,'" Martha added, seeing him looking confused.

Jack blinked again.

Angel frowned and stepped closer to him, waving her hand in front of his face, afraid he may have broken, "Jack? Are you alright?"

He held up a hand, rubbing his forehead with the other, "Let me get this straight," he took a breath, "YOU," he pointed at Angel, "Are dating HIM?" and then at the Doctor.

"I'm _Mated_ to him," Angel corrected.

"But yes," the Doctor smiled, tugging Angel back to wind his arm around her again, "In your terms, yes, we're dating."

"My _baby sister_ is dating my _best friend_?" Jack asked again.

"Yep," the Doctor laughed.

"You kissed him!" he pointed at Angel.

"Yes?" she frowned, not sure where this was going.

And then he started smirking as _another_ thought hit him besides how awkward that was to have his sister kissing the Doctor in front of him, to...his sister was _dating_ his best friend. Oh the fun he could have with that!

"So how is he?" he waggled his eyebrows at Angel, "We can compare notes."

"Jack!" the Doctor flushed as Angel laughed, Martha's mouth dropping open at the implication that Jack had kissed the Doctor as well.

Jack glanced at the Doctor, "Are you sure you want HIM Angie? From what I remember, he was a little rusty..."

"Jack!" the Doctor cried.

"He's gotten better," Angel countered.

"Angel!" he was as red as her hair just then.

"He set off fireworks when you kiss him?" Jack continued, "Or just little sparklers, I mean the man's 900 years old, might be fizzling out a bit..."

"Jack!"

"Supernovas actually," Angel smiled at the Doctor.

"Angel!" the Doctor looked like he was ready to beg them to stop.

"Good to know," Jack laughed at the Doctor, "Though, Doc, if you need any pointers on _dancing_ , give me a call and I can help you out," he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing again at the Doctor's sputterings, "I only want the best for my sister."

"JACK!"

But Angel just smiled, "Aw, thanks Jack," and moved to hug Jack, touched he still cared about her after all that had happened.

Martha was biting her fist to keep her laughter in as Jack's comments went right over Angel's head though they hit the Doctor quite literally. And she didn't need to have ESP to know that Jack was doing it on purpose if the sly smirk he sent the Doctor over Angel's shoulder was anything to go by. It seemed the man was intent to tease the Doctor more for his abandonment than Angel, given she hadn't been able to stop the man at the time and had been hurt...and his sister.

"Anything for you Ang," he gave her a little squeeze before letting her go.

"Are you alright Doctor?" Angel asked as she turned around to see his face was really, _really_ red, "Do you have a fever?" she walked over to him and put a hand to his forehead and cheek to check.

"Oh something's given him a fever alright," Jack's smirk widened.

The Doctor just shook his head, for once completely speechless in how to retort to the onslaught of innuendo and teasing.

"What?" Angel looked at Jack who just shook his head.

"Maybe you should kiss him better," Jack winked at her.

Angel blinked and smiled, nodding to herself before she turned and tugged the Doctor down by his tie to kiss him, the man's eyes falling closed as he wound his arms around her, kissing her back, seeming to forget the other two watching him.

And Jack's smile faded a bit...it was SO MUCH fun to tease the Doctor but...just then...he realized that Angel _was_ kissing the Doctr. His _baby sister_ was _kissing_ someone.

Awkward...

He cleared his throat after quite a few moments of them continuing to kiss and Angel pulled away, thankfully.

"Feel better?" Angel asked the Doctor, smiling at him, hopeful her kiss had worked.

The Doctor reached out to touch her cheek, "I always do when I'm with you."

Jack had to smile at that though, he could see it even then, had no idea what Mating was all about, but he could tell...they loved each other.

Angel smiled, "Good," and took the Doctor's hand, tugging him off so they resumed their walk, Martha and Jack behind them again.

Jack eyed them as the Doctor slipped his arm around Angel's waist instead, they were very, _very_ cozy together, "Are they always like that?" he asked Martha quietly, just...wanting to know how much he'd missed of his sister's life.

"Oh yeah," Martha nodded with a smile, "You haven't seen _anything_ yet."

"It gets _worse_?" he glanced back at the duo, he hadn't seen the Doctor let go of the girl since he woke up, only really to let him hug her.

"Wait till you walk in on them," she muttered.

She hadn't ever walked in on them in a compromising position, though she _had_ had the misfortune to see them in the middle of rather intimate kisses over the last few months. They'd explained the aftereffect of being in the watch to her, and she supposed it was very sweet how they naturally gravitated to each other, but still, she didn't need to see EVERYTHING.

"Anyway," Jack got back to point, trying not to envision anything too bad. Despite it all, he still considered Angel to be like a little sister to him, and despite his joke to the Doctor about _dancing_ , he did NOT want THAT image in his head, best to get off topic for now at least, once he recovered, he'd be back to teasing the Doctor like there was no tomorrow, "I bounced. I thought '21st century, best place to find Doc and Angie' except that I got it a little wrong. I arrived in _1869_ and this thing," he tapped his wrist, "Burnt out so it was useless."

"Told you!" the Doctor laughed.

"I had to live through the _entire_ 20th century waiting for a version of them that would coincide with me."

"That makes you more that 100 years old!" Martha's stared at him.

"And looking good, doncha think?" he grinned, "So I went to the time rift, based myself there 'cos I knew they'd come back to refuel. Until, finally, I get a signal on this," he gestured to the pack on his back, "Detecting the Doctor and here we are."

"But the thing is, how come you left him behind, Doctor?" Martha looked over at them.

"I was busy," the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck, not looking back.

"Is that what happens, though? Seriously? Do you just get bored with us one day and disappear?"

"Not if you're blonde," Jack replied, knowing that the duo had continued their travels with Rose, that Angel had been blonde as well.

"Oh, she was blonde!" Martha joked, already knowing Rose's hair color, "Oh, what a surprise!"

"I did something stupid and the Doctor _died_ because of it," Angel turned to them suddenly, sounding upset which made them pause and quiet, _not_ having wanted _that_ to be the result of their teasing, "He regenerated _instead_ of me. He died _because_ of _me_. Can we please _not_ talk about it?"

The Doctor quickly moved her to look at him, feeling his hearts tugging at the crack in her voice right at the end, cursing the humans for upsetting her, "That _wasn't_ your fault," he told her, reaching out to cup her cheeks with both his hands. He knew she still felt guilty over it, he could feel it even now, crushing her, and he would not have that, "It was going to happen anyway, whether it was you or Rose or the Daleks, _something_ was going to make me regenerate."

She looked down, "I know…"

He lifted her face, "I'm _glad_ I regenerated, because this one is braver than the last one," he stroked her cheek, "This one could tell you how he felt. How _much_ he _loved_ you."

She smiled softly at him, he always knew just what to say to make her smile agian, "I love you too," he beamed at that and kissed her deeply, pouring his contentment with his regeneration into the kiss.

Jack and Martha exchanged a look. Jack nodded at them as though asking if _this_ was like what she was talking about. She just smirked, 'not yet' she mouthed. He shook his head waiting a few more minutes before clearing his throat yet again.

He whistled as they pulled away, Angel blushing along with the Doctor this time, "Ok love birds, enough with the PDA," he joked, smiling.

"We'll stop as soon as you stop 'saying hello,'" the Doctor joked back.

Jack just shook his head, "That'll be the day."

The Doctor smirked and nodded, "Right then," he looked around, "We're at the edge of knowledge itself…come on!" he took Angel's hand and the two walked briskly off, Jack and Martha silently laughing behind them.

They eventually came to an edge of a canyon that looked like a city of some kind had once been thriving there, "Is that a city?" Martha squinted, unable to really make it out in the darkness.

"A city. Or a hive. Or a nest. Or a conglomeration..."

"It looks like a conglomeration to me," Angel nodded.

"Looks like it was grown. But look there," he pointed, "That's like pathways, roads…must have been some sort of life. Long ago."

"What killed it?" Martha asked.

"Time," Angel said, "Everything, all things, must die. Time just...ran out."

The Doctor nodded, "Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing."

Jack looked up, "It must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death."

"Well, Martha, Angel, and I, maybe." the Doctor glanced at him, his hearts tugging for Angel as he murmured, "Not so sure about you, Jack."

"What about the people?" Martha blinked, "Does no one survive?"

"I suppose we have to hope. Life will find a way."

"Wait…" Angel cut in, looking around a moment.

They stared at her...

When she suddenly took off running.

"Angel!" the Doctor shouted, following after her as Jack and Martha ran as well.

"Where's she going?" Jack called.

"She's psychic!" Martha told him as they jogged on, "She must have sensed something with her ESP or _seen_ something."

"You mean she's _really_ psychic now?" Jack gaped, he knew she got tiny feelings from time to time, but Martha had said 'seen' just then.

"Oh yeah," Martha laughed, "She can even _really_ see the future."

"Huh," he blinked, "My sister can see the future," he smiled, "That's pretty badass...and speaking of...eyes front soldier!" he shouted at the Doctor, noticing the man's gaze hadn't _quiet_ been on Angel's _back_ as she ran _ahead_ of them.

"Stop it!" the Doctor yelled back at him, catching up to Angel as she led them along the canyon wall, till they saw a man running towards them, being chased by people with torches.

"Oh, I've _missed_ this!" Jack laughed as they headed for the man, grabbing him, "I've got you."

"We've gotta run!" the young man cried, "They're coming! They're coming!"

Jack moved him over to the Doctor and grabbed a revolver, aiming it at the tribe of hunters, "Jack, don't you dare!" the Doctor shouted.

Jack glanced over, seeing Angel frowning at him holding a gun, and fired into the air instead, making the hunters stop.

"What the hell are they?" Martha gasped, seeing their deformed faces and teeth.

"There's more of them," the man told them, "We've got to keep going."

"We've got a ship nearby," the Doctor said, "It's safe. It's not far, it's just over there…" he turned to see more hunters running the way they'd come, "Or maybe not."

"We're close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we're safe."

"Silo?" the Doctor looked back.

"Silo," Jack and Angel said at once.

"Silo for me," Martha agreed.

And they took off running, the man leading the way till they were able to see a huge gated area with watchtowers and guards.

"It's the Futurekind!" the man shouted as they ran to the gate, "Open the gate!"

"Show me your teeth!" one of the guards called, "Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!"

"Show them your teeth!" the man ordered. They all grit their teeth in a wide smile, showing off their non-pointed teeth.

"Human!" the guard nodded, "Let 'em in! Let 'em in!" the gates opened and they all ran inside, "Close! Close! Close!" the guard stepped forward and fired at the ground in front of the Futurekind.

"Humans," the leader of the Futurekind rasped, "Humani. Make feast."

"Go back to where you came from. I said go back! Go back!" he lifted his gun.

"Oh, don't tell _him_ to put down his gun," Jack muttered sarcastically.

"He's not my responsibility," the Doctor shrugged as he held Angel close.

"And _I_ am? That makes a change."

"No," Angel shook her head, "You're MY responsibility," she nudged him, "MY brother."

Jack nodded, "My sister," he agreed, which meant...there was something he'd have to talk to the Doctor about quite soon...

"Kind watch you," the leader said, "Kind hungry," before signaling the others to back away.

"Thanks for that," the Doctor turned to the guard.

"Right," the guard walked back, "Let's get you inside."

"My name is Padrafet Shafekane," the man said, running up to the guard, "Please tell me, can you take me to Utopia?"

"Oh yes, sir," he nodded, "Yes, I can."

~8~

"Professor!" a man shouted over an intercom as the old man and his assistant worked away in the lab, "We've got five new humans inside. One of them is calling himself a doctor."

"Of medicine?" he asked.

"He says of _everything_."

"A _scientist_!" he gasped, "Oh my word! Just…just…Chantho…oh, I don't know! I'm coming!" he rushed out of the room.

~8~

The Doctor, Angel, Martha, and Jack stood around with the head guard, who they'd learned was Atillo, along with Padrafet, "It's a box," the Doctor said, "A big blue box. I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there..."

"Are you alright Padra?" Angel cut in a bit, looking at Padrafet, the man looked beyond worried about something. She knew the TARDIS would be alright, that the Futurekind wouldn't be able to get in or hurt her, but this human...right now it looked like HE needed to be taken care of first.

"No," Padra breathed, thankful the woman had allowed him a moment of the guard's attention instead, "I'm sorry, but my family were heading for the Silo. Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafekane. My brother is Beltone."

"The computers are down but you can check the paperwork," Atillo said, "Creet!" a young, 10 year old, blonde boy peeked out from around the corner, "Passenger needs help."

"Right," Creet moved over with a clipboard, "What d'you need?" Padra walked over and started skimming the names listed on it.

"A blue box, you said?"

"Big, tall, wooden," the Doctor agreed, "Says 'Police.'"

"We're driving out for a last water collection. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

"Come on," Creet motioned for Padra to follow him.

"Sorry, but how old are you?" Martha called out, following the little boy as well, the group with her.

"Old enough to work. This way," he led them through corridors of people camping in them, "Kistane Shafekane!" he called, "Kistane Shafekane. Kistane and Beltone Shafekane? Looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafekane."

"The Shafekanes anyone?" Padra pleaded, desperate.

"It'll be alright Padra," Angel put a hand on the man's shoulder, stepping beside him, "We'll find them."

Padra nodded, not really believing it, but wanting to and very grateful for her words of comfort.

"Anyone? Kistane and Beltone Shefkane? Anyone know the Shefkane family? Anyone called Shafekane?"

"It's like a refugee camp," Martha murmured.

"Stinking," Jack agreed as they passed a large man who stared at him, offended, "Ooh, sorry. No offense."

"Don't you see that?" the Doctor inhaled deeply, making Angel laugh as she looked back at him, "The ripe old smell of humans. You survived. Oh, much better than a million years evolving into clouds of gas. And then another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental humans."

"Kistane Shafekane!" Creet shouted.

"End of the Universe and here you are. Indomitable! That's the word! Indomitable! Ha!"

"Is there a Kistane Shafekane?"

"That's me," a woman stood at the end of the hall before gasping at the sight of Padra.

"Told you," Angel beamed at Padra.

"Mother?" he called, his gaze on the woman.

"Oh my God!" Kistane gasped.

"Beltone?" Padra ran to them, hugging his mother and brother close.

"See?" Angel smiled, watching them, "There's always hope."

"Especially with you around," the Doctor whispered in her ear as he pulled her back against his chest, his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her head.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack greeted as a man walked past him, "And who are you?"

"Stop it," Angel laughed, trying to turn in the Doctor's arms, only to end up turning him with her as he refused to let go.

Jack moved to make a witty retort but it died out as he looked at the Doctor and Angel, the man with his arms around her, Angel leaning against him, both of them looking so content and happy just to be with each other, and had to smile.

The Doctor looked down, blinking when he saw Angel's gaze had seemed to be pulled away from them and to a door beside them. He smiled, knowing what that must mean, there was something behind the door!

Reluctantly he pulled away from her and headed over to the door, "Give us a hand with this," he called to Jack as he tried to get a door open. Jack went to help the Doctor as Martha and Angel stood behind them, "It's half deadlocked. See if you can overwrite the code," Jack nodded and got to work, "Let's find out where we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BWAH HA HA HA HA! Sorry, I seriously had to edit the scenes with Jack's teasing like 3 times because I kept spelling things wrong I was laughing so hard as I wrote it. 
> 
> But, awww...how touching was the little reunion between Jack and Angel? :') Have to say though...WHY was the Doctor so shocked? Well, we'll find out very soon along with Angel's thoughts on the Doctor knowing he was alive :)


	37. Utopia: The Perfect Place

The door before them opened suddenly and Angel quickly lunged forward, pulling the Doctor back by the tails of his coat before he almost fell down into the silo, "Doctor!" Angel gasped, whacking him on the arm for scaring her like that.

"My good luck charm!" he smiled, giving her a quick kiss, "Thanks."

She smiled, giving him a kiss in return, "You're welcome."

"Now that is what I call a rocket," Martha remarked, peering into the silo, knowing that if she didn't cut them off now they'd have a 'pecking contest' where one would kiss the other and back and forth...she'd seen them go for three and a half hours once.

"They're not refugees," the Doctor realized, "They're passengers."

"He said they were going to Utopia."

"The perfect place."

"Perfect on the _outside_ maybe," Angel murmured, frowning as she looked up at the rocket, "But nothing is what it appears to be…"

"Except you," the Doctor smiled at her, "You're perfect."

"Well look at you," Jack smirked at him, "Quite the charmer this one is, isn't he?"

"Yes he is," Angel grinned, taking the Doctor's hand.

"How's his dancing?" Jack turned to her.

"Jack!" the Doctor cut in, knowing that Angel would probably take that to mean literal dancing and that was NOT a conversation he wanted to have with anyone but Angel, "Do you recognize those engines?" he asked, looking down, wanting to change the topic so Jack would leave him alone.

"Nope," Jack shook his head, "Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though."

"Boiling," the Doctor murmured.

"And let me guess," Jack slung an arm around the Doctor's shoulders, "That how Angie makes you feel? All hot and bothered?"

"Jack!"

Martha started laughing at that as they stepped back to let Jack shut the door, but had to ask because she really was curious, "But if the Universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?"

Suddenly the old professor rushed up to them, looking between Jack and the Doctor before turning to Jack, "The Doctor?"

"That's him!" Angel pointed at the Doctor.

"That's me," the Doctor raised his hand, winking at Angel.

He grabbed the Doctor's raised hand and pulled him away, pulling Angel along as well as the Doctor hadn't let go of her hand, "Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good."

"It's good apparently," the Doctor called back as they were led away, Jack and Martha following.

Angel glanced back one more time at a woman with her back to them, sitting by the wall, before she was pulled around the corner.

The woman in question grimaced, flashing her pointed teeth.

~8~

"Chan-welcome-tho," the blue alien, who looked quite a bit like an insect, greeted them.

"Hi!" Angel smiled at her before she was tugged off by the Doctor who was pulled away by the man.

"This is the gravitissimal accelerator," the professor led the Doctor and Angel over to a machine, "It's part of the…"

"Chan-welcome-tho," the blue woman greeted Jack and Martha.

"And over here is the footprint impellor system. If you know anything about end time gravity…"

"Hello," Martha smiled at her, not at all perturbed by the odd look of her, she'd seen more than her fair share of strange things during her trips with the Doctor and Angel, "Who are you?"

"Chan-Chantho-tho," she introduced.

"But we can't get it to harmonize!" the professor huffed.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack shook her hand, grinning devilishly at her.

"Stop it," both Angel and the Doctor called.

"Can't I say hello to _anyone_?"

"Chan-I do not protest-tho," Chantho blushed, her cheeks turning a lovely violet color.

"Maybe later, Blue," Jack winked at her, "So, what have we got here?"

Martha followed Jack as he stepped into the room, frowning as she _swore_ she heard something coming from his backpack.

"And all this feeds into the rocket?" the Doctor asked as he looked around.

"Yeah, except without a stable footprint we'll never achieve escape velocity," the professor grumbled, "If only we could harmonize the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?"

"Well, um, basically…sort of…"

"He hasn't got a clue," Angel smiled softly, patting his arm.

She didn't have the faintest idea what was going on either, but she suspected it was far more normal for _her_ to feel that way than him. If it wasn't a TARDIS, she was usually lost but the Doctor was just brilliant. For HIM to not know what was going on...it must be something entirely new.

"Nothing?" the professor frowned.

"We're not from around these parts," the Doctor shrugged, absently putting his arm around Angel's waist and pulling her closer, "And I've never seen a system like it. Sorry."

"No, no," the man shook his head, weary, " _I'm_ sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help."

"Oh my God," Martha gasped, pulling out a hand in a glass container and bubbling water, setting it on the table before her as the others gathered around, "You've got a hand. A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag."

"That's…that's _my_ hand!" the Doctor pointed at it, recognizing his long lost hand.

"I _said_ I had a Doctor detector," Jack smirked, before nudging Angel, "Has he been 'handy' with you Angie?"

Angel smiled, "Oh the Doctor's always handy," she remarked, so innocently that Jack had to laugh at how that was SO _not_ what he was implying, though the Doctor seemed to work out what he meant.

"Oi!" the Doctor glared at him for it, "I'll have you know I've been a perfect gentleman!"

"Has he?" Jack turned to Angel, "Has he been perfectly _gentle_ with you Angie?"

The Doctor rubbed his face, considering if it was better to just _not_ say _anything_ to Jack anymore lest he turn it around into some sort of remark or tease.

"You know he's always been Jack," Angel nodded, hugging the Doctor from the side, "He's always been a big old teddy bear."

Jack laughed at that, a teddy bear was _not_ the term he'd have used for the last Doctor he'd met, "Only to you Ang."

And it was true, even in the Doctor's last self, he had a soft spot for the Time Lady. He treated her differently than others, he was kinder to her, more awed by her, more encouraging and protective. He'd seen it himself how the man acted around other men who came in contact with her, how possessive he was and he KNEW they hadn't been Mated or whatever it was then. The man had been so gone about the Time Lady even then and hadn't even realized it. She had him wrapped around her little finger, probably from the moment they met, though he couldn't be sure, he'd met them after Angel had been travelling with the Doctor for a while.

"Chan-is this a tradition amongst your people-tho?" Chantho eyed the hand and then the Doctor.

"Not on my street," Martha grimaced, "What d'you mean that's _your_ hand? You've got _both_ your hands, I can see them."

"Long story…" he waved her off, not trusting Jack not to somehow make a joke about his 'sword' or 'skills' or something.

"His hand got cut off on Christmas," Angel replied softly and the Doctor immediately knew Jack would NOT be commenting on it, anyone could tell this was _not_ a bright spot in their past for her, "After he regenerated, in a swordfight," the Doctor moved his arm from her waist to her shoulders, gently rubbing her arm, he knew she still had bad memories of that whole incident, "Oh look," she tried to smile as she touched the glass and the hand started to move, as though trying to wiggle towards her own, "I think it likes me."

The Doctor smiled softly at her, "Well _I love_ you," he whispered in her ear, kissing her temple as she smiled fully.

"What?" Martha shook her head, _still_ not able to wrap her head around it all, "You grew another hand?"

"Um yeah. Yeah I did. Yeah. Hello," he wiggled his fingers at her.

"Might I ask what species are you?" the professor eyed him.

"Time Lord. Me and Angel, my Mate. Last of. Heard of them?" he looked up at the professor and Chantho, "Legend or anything?" they just stared, "Not even a myth?" and stared some more, "Blimey, end of the Universe is a bit humbling."

"Chan-it is said that I am the last of my species too-tho."

"Sorry, what was your name?" the Doctor looked at her.

"My assistant and good friend, Chantho," the professor smiled at her.

Angel smiled in return, reaching out a hand to shake Chantho's, "It's nice to meet you Chantho."

"Chan-nice to meet you too-tho," Chantho shook her hand as well, knowing enough from the professor that this was a human way of greeting someone new.

"She's a survivor of the Malmooth," the professor continued, "This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge."

"That thing carved into the canyon...was that where your people lived?" Angel asked her.

"Chan-the conglomeration died-tho," she nodded.

"Conglomeration!" the Doctor smiled, sitting down and pulling Angel down with him, right onto her lap as she laughed, his arms tight around her, "That's what I said!"

"'Sorry' would be a better thing to say," Angel mumbled to him, a bit distracted as he began rubbing a circle into her knee as his hand rested on it.

"Oh, yes," he nodded, looking up at Chantho, "Sorry."

"Chan-most grateful-tho."

"You _grew_ another _hand_?" Martha repeated.

The Doctor wiggled his fingers again, "Hello again. It's fine. Look. Really, it's me," he held out his hand, shaking hers.

"All this time and you're still full of surprises," Martha shook her head as the Doctor just winked.

"Chan-you are most unusual-tho."

"And wonderful," Angel added, looking at him softly as she touched his cheek, him looking at her for it, gazing at her as she gently traced his face with a finger, "Mad, ridiculous, brilliant..."

"Well..." the Doctor smiled.

"Slim..." she continued, her own smile becoming a bit playful, "And a little bit foxy too."

He laughed, recalling that adventure with Rose and Cassandra, "And yours," he told her, kissing her finger as it lingered near his lips, "Completely and totally _yours_."

She smiled, resting her forehead against his, "Likewise."

"Awww," Jack had to interrupt, a wide smile on his face at their tender moment, making them both blush as they turned to look at the small group around them, having completely forgotten they were there.

" _Jack_ ," the Doctor huffed at having the moment broken.

Jack just winked and turned to the professor, "So what about those things outside? The Beastie Boys. What are they?"

"We call them the Futurekind," the professor sighed, "Which is a myth in itself, but, uh, it is feared they are what we will become. Unless we reach Utopia."

"What exactly _is_ Utopia?" Angel asked.

"Oh, every human knows of Utopia," he laughed, "Where have you been?"

"Bit of a hermit," the Doctor replied, looking down as Angel absently played with his fingers.

"A hermit with friends?"

"And a Mate," he added, squeezing Angel once more for good measure, "Hermits United. We meet up every ten years. Swap stories about caves. It's good fun…for a hermit."

Jack smirked, "What, did you pick her up over your shoulder like a caveman and whisk her off to your cave Doc?" he grinned widely, "I'd imagine there'd be quite a bit of grunting going on then so it really would work."

"Cavemen don't grunt," Angel told Jack matter-of-factly, not noticing the Doctor's face growing redder behind her, "Not with the translation circuits working, even that would be turned to english."

"Angie you are even more adorable now than you were before," Jack smiled, nudging her chin with his fist, "I like this new you. Especially loving the ginge thing."

Angel smiled at that, pleased he was ok with the new her, she knew how jarring it had been for Rose to see the Doctor change, and she was especially happy to hear he liked her red hair. Which reminded her...

"I think it's high time Hermits United and Gingers United went head-to-head in something," Angel remarked, turning back to the Doctor, "Maybe a...pub quiz? That's a thing right?"

The Doctor smiled and nodded, "We'll set up a match when we get back," he promised her before turning to the professor again, "So, um, Utopia?"

The professor gestured for them to follow and walked over to a computer with a navigational chart, a blinking red dot on it, "The call came from across the stars over and over again," he explained as Angel stood, allowing the Doctor up, the two of them heading over to the screen, "Come to Utopia. Originated from that point."

"Where is that?" Angel frowned, eyeing it. She was a fair bit when it came to space but she'd _never_ seen a chart like _that_ before, without the stars to guide the way she was as lost as the man seemed to feel.

"Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness. Out towards the wild lands and the dark matter reefs. Calling us in. The last of the humans. Scattered across the night."

"What do you think's out there?" the Doctor asked.

"Darkness…" Angel breathed, before shaking her head, not liking that. She shifted a bit, something...unsettling inside her to think this man, this kind old man, was leading the humans right to it. She looked at him, eyeing him carefully, he seemed...sweet. But...she couldn't help but remember what she'd said earlier, _nothing_ was as it appeared to be. There was just...something off about the man...she just...didn't know what.

The Doctor looked at her, concerned at her words, when the professor spoke again, "I don't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?"

"Oh yes," the Doctor smiled, "And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic..."

Angel frowned, blinking a bit as her head started to hurt, like...a pressure building, pounding away...

"There's a good sign. Someone's out there. And that's…ooh, that's a navigation matrix, isn't it? So you can fly without stars to guide you," the Doctor looked over, noticing the professor holding his head, "Professor? Professor?"

The man looked up, shaking his head as Angel felt the pounding stop suddenly, "I…right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave. Thank you."

Angel turned and watched him walk away, a frown on her face…something wasn't right here, something _really_ wasn't right, but...the man was clearly hurt by something, "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm fine! And busy!"

"Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it?" the Doctor remarked, "This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working."

"We'll find a way!"

"You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, they still think they're gonna fly."

"Well, it's better to let them live in hope."

"Quite right, too," he reached out to take Angel's hand, kissing the back of it, she had taught him more about hope than anyone or anything ever had, "And I must say, professor…" he pulled off his coat and tossed it at Jack as he passed, "Um, what was it?"

"Yana."

"Professor Yana," the Doctor smiled, "This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen...if I did this?" he picked up a circuit and flashed the sonic against it, switching it on and the power with it.

"Chan-it's working-tho!" Chantho cried.

"But how did you _do_ that?" Yana gasped.

"Oh, we've been chatting away," he shrugged, "I forgot to tell you..."

"He's just brilliant!" Angel smiled, hugging him as he beamed at the pride shining in her eyes.

~8~

"All passengers prepare for immediate boarding," Atillo's voice came over the speakers in the halls as the families gathered their items, "I repeat, all passengers prepare for immediate boarding. Destination: Utopia."

~8~

Atillo hit a switch on the banks of machinery in the engine room of the silo, the gates opening to allow the lorry that had gathered water in, "All troops fall back to the silo. I repeat, all troops fall back to the silo."

Outside the gates the Futurekind watched the vehicle drive in, hissing at it.

"Inside!" a guard shouted, "Everyone inside! C'mon! Move, move, move!"

Atillo looked away from the monitor and into a red room with five cylinders in it.

~8~

Padra and his family headed for the rocket, in line with other passengers.

"I repeat, all passengers prepare for immediate boarding."

~8~

Martha, Angel, and Chantho headed through the halls, opposite the people moving towards the rocket, carrying circuit boards that Yana had requested. Angel had long ago explained to Martha that the Doctor was most certainly the brains in the pair and, while Martha had argued she was sure Angel was brilliant, she just denied it, saying that she was _at most_ an _average_ student in the Academy and that would have been if she'd actually put effort into her studies, barely clever, which was why she was helping carry the boards instead of helping Jack and the Doctor get everything running.

"Excuse me," Martha called, seeing the little blonde boy in line, "Hey, what was your name?"

"Creet," Angel recalled.

"That's right, ma'am," the boy nodded.

"Who are you with, Creet?" Martha looked at him, "You got family?"

"No, miss. There's just me."

Angel smiled softly, "I'm the last of my family too," she told the boy gently, before shifting the boards to the side to kneel before him, eye-to-eye with him, "But that's alright, because they're not gone are they?" he shook his head, "They live on in us, in our hearts," she lightly tapped his chest, "Don't they?"

"Yes, ma'am," Creet nodded, determined, as she stood.

"Well, good luck," Martha gave a sad smile at that, "What do you think it's going to be like in Utopia?"

"My mum used to say the skies are made of diamonds," he beamed.

Angel let out a breath at that...

'… _the skies are made of diamonds…_ '

'… _and it's all your fault…_ '

'… _regressing into children, but it didn't work…_ '

Angel closed her eyes and shook her head, pressing her palm to her forehead for a moment, the pounding starting up again as she heard...someone...talking in the future but...she didn't know who. It was a voice she didn't recognize. It was about something she didn't know about. And it was frustrating because...her stomach was churning, and she'd come to realize long ago, much like when she would sometimes shiver, that it was NOT a good thing at all. Whatever was coming...it would be _devastating_.

"Good for her," Martha was saying to Creet as her headache faded again, "Go on, off you go. Get your seat," Creet rushed off down the line as Martha watched. She turned to Angel to see her looking down, deep in thought, "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I…" she trailed off, feeling her gaze pulled down the hall, to the same woman whose back she'd seen earlier when Yana had pulled the Doctor off was now facing her, glaring at her for some reason.

"Chan-we should return to the lab, they will need the circuits soon-tho," Chantho reminded them, quickly walking back to the lab.

"You _sure_ you're alright?" Martha asked, eyeing Angel closely as they followed.

"I'm...I'm not sure," she admitted.

~8~

The Doctor and Yana were working on either side of a large clear circuit board in the middle of the lab, the Doctor with his back firmly to Jack, knowing the Time Agent was smirking, just _waiting_ for him to say something, _anything_ , that could be used as a tease against him. He sniffed one of the cords in his hands, "Is this…"

"Yes, gluten extract," Yana answered, "Binds the neutrino map together."

"But that's _food_ ," the Doctor shook his head, utterly impressed, "You've built this system out of food and string and staples. Professor Yana, you're a _genius_."

"Says the man who made it work."

"Ooh…it's easy coming in at the end but…you're stellar. This is…this is _magnificent_. I don't often say that 'cos…well, 'cos of me. And Angel, she's the most magnificent person I've ever met..."

"Well, even my title is an affectation," Yana remarked, though he smiled at the man's dazed look as he thought about his Mate, whatever that term was, "There hasn't been such a thing as a university for over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another."

"If you had been born in a different time, you'd be revered. I mean it. Throughout the galaxies."

"Oh, those damned galaxies. They had to go and collapse. Some admiration would have been nice. Just a little. Just once."

"Well you've got it now," he smiled, "But that footprint engine thing. You can't activate it from onboard. It's gotta be from here. You're staying behind."

"With Chantho," he confirmed, "She won't leave without me. Simply refuses."

"I've been there before," he nodded, thinking on Angel, "You would give your life so they could fly."

"Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia. Time I had some sleep."

"Professor, tell the Doctor we've found his blue box," Atillo yelled over the intercom.

"Ah!" the Doctor beamed.

"Doctor!" Jack motioned them over to a monitor where they could see the TARDIS safely inside the silo.

The Doctor gave Yana a small pat on the shoulder, "Professor, it's a wild stab in the dark, but I may just have found you a way out," and then he headed off to go get the TARDIS.

Yana, though, stared at the blue box, the pounding in his head returning.

~8~

Angel groaned a bit, closing her eyes as she rubbed her head, "What's wrong?" Martha called, seeing her friend in pain again, for how honest the girl was, how much she hated lying, she wasn't very truthful when she knew it could upset or worry someone else.

"Nothing, it's just…" she scrunched up her face as a particularly loud beat hit, "My head's _killing_ me…"

Martha nodded, "Well, we're almost back, we can have the Doctor look at you when we get in..."

"No, no, it's ok," Angel shook her head, not wanting to worry him. The last time she'd sneezed the man had run all sorts of tests only to find out it was just a natural reaction, she'd knocked over the pepper in the kitchen and gotten a whiff of it, "I'm fine."

~8~

The TARDIS materialized in the lab, the Doctor running out with a long power line, "Extra power!" he called, putting it into an outlet, "Little bit of a cheat, but who's counting? Jack, you're in charge of the retro-feeds."

Martha and Chantho entered the room, Angel just behind them, the pounding gone, but still leaving her head hurting. Martha grinned, seeing the TARDIS, "Oh, am I glad to see that thing."

Chantho placed the circuits down on a nearby table and went over Yana, seeing him sitting heavily on a chair, "Chan-professor, are you alright-tho?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he nodded, "I'm fine. I'm fine. Just get on with it."

"Connect those circuits into the spar, same as that last lot," Jack called to Martha, "But quicker."

"Yes, sir," Martha remarked. She turned, seeing Angel already putting the circuits Chantho had set down in the spar and quickly walked over to the Doctor, using the girl's distraction to her benefit, "Doctor…I think there's something wrong with Angel."

"What?" he turned to her sharply, his work forgotten at that remark, "What's wrong?"

"I dunno," she shook her head, "We were just walking and she got this really bad headache, but that's never happened to her before, not like that, not so suddenly, so I thought I'd just let you know."

He nodded and immediately went over to Angel's side, "You alright?"

Angel shook her head, though she smiled, she should have known Martha would go to him, "I told Martha I was fine."

"That's _Martha_. Now tell _me_."

"It's nothing, _really_."

"Angel…" he began, reaching out to lift her face to look at him, " _Tell_ me."

She sighed, "I just…I feel like there's this...drumming...in my head. Like it's pounding away at me. It's gone now, but when it comes…it hurts."

He nodded, "If it happens again, let me know."

She nodded as well, "It looks like the professor might need more help right now than me," she remarked.

The Doctor looked over to the man still sitting wearily on the chair as though trying to gather his strength. He turned and dropped a kiss onto her head before turning to go check on him, "You don't have to keep working," he told Yana as he crouched down before him, "We can handle it."

"It's just a headache," he sighed, "Just…just _noise_ inside my head, Doctor. _Constant_ noise inside my head."

The Doctor frowned, glancing back at Angel, who was now working with Martha on the rest of the circuits, "What _sort_ of noise?"

"It's the sound of drums," he replied, not noticing the Doctor tense at those words, "More and more as though it's getting closer."

"When did it start?"

"Oh, I've had it all my life. Every waking hour. Still, no rest for the wicked," he stood up and went back to work.

The Doctor glanced at Yana and then over at Angel, whatever it was that was hurting her, it was connected to the old man and that...that made him a little more suspicious, a little more wary of the man before him.

~8~

Angel smiled as Chantho came and relieved her of her circuits, telling her Jack needed some help, "How long have you been with the professor?" Martha asked the alien.

"Chan-17 years-tho."

"Blimey. A long time."

"Chan-I adore him-tho."

"Oh right, and he…"

"Chan-I don't think he even notices-tho. Chan-but I am happy to serve-tho."

"Do you mind if I ask? Do you have to start every sentence with 'chan?'"

"Chan-yes-tho."

"And end every sentence with…"

"Chan-tho-tho."

"What would happen if you didn't?"

"Chan-that would be rude-tho."

"What, like swearing?"

"Chan-indeed-tho."

"Go on, just once."

"Chan-I can't-tho."

"Oh, do it for me."

"No," Chantho giggled.

~8~

"Professor!" Atillo's voice came over the intercom, "Systems are down…" static flared, "Professor, are you getting me?"

Yana made his way to the computer as Atillo came into focus, "I'm here! We're ready! Now all you need to do is connect the couplings. Then we can launch…" the picture faded out, "God sakes! This equipment! Needs rebooting all the time!"

"I can help," Angel offered as she stepped over, "I may not be able to help much with all this stuff," she gestured around the room, "But I can push a button if you need me to."

"Yes, if you could," Yana got up so she could sit, "Just press the reboot key every time the picture goes out."

She hit the button and Atillo appeared again.

"Are you still there?" Atillo was saying.

"Ah, present and correct. Send your man inside. We'll keep the levels down from here."

~8~

In the control room, Atillo slid a door open for one of his men in a hazmat suit to enter the red room.

~8~

"He's inside," Atillo reported, "And good luck to him."

Yana called to Jack, "Captain, keep the levels below the red."

"Where is that room?" the Doctor asked, looking at the picture, his hand on Angel's shoulder.

"It's underneath the rocket. Fix the couplings and the footprint can work. But the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation."

"Stet? Never heard of it."

"You wouldn't want to. But it's safe enough. We can hold the radiation back from here," they watched as the man entered the room, working on the couplings, Atillo standing outside, watching through a window, when small beep went off, "It's rising…0.2. Keep it level!"

"Yes, sir!" Jack shouted.

~8~

The man moved onto the second coupling.

~8~

Angel blinked, a feeling of dread creeping into her, "Get out!" she suddenly shouted over the intercom, "Quickly, get him out! Now!"

"What?" Yana gasped, "No, no, he needs to finish!"

~8~

The Futurekind woman made her way to the power room, switching off all the fuses she could find.

~8~

Just then, alarms went off.

"Chan-we're losing power-tho!"

"Get him out of there!" the Doctor shouted, seeing why Angel had been shouting it now.

~8~

The Futurekind woman found a weight and threw it at the fuse box, destroying it, sending power fluctuating all over the silo, especially in the labs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO! We all know what's coming next don't we? All I can say is...Angel might just know more about certain things than she's letting on...
> 
> I know that the teasing sort of trickled off just a little, but...as the danger increases, can you imagine how much the 'overprotective brother' side to Jack will come out now? The teasing will continue, probably not as much as in the first chapter or this one as the danger will be a little more pressing to deal with, but there will still be comments popping up :)


	38. Utopia: The Fob Watch

"Radiation's rising!" the Doctor looked at the readouts, his eyes wide as the lights flickered in the lab, various bits of equipment starting to spark as the power surged.

"We've lost control!" Jack cried, struggling to get the levels down.

"The chamber's going to flood," Yana's eyes widened in horror as he watched the levels just keep rising.

"Jack!" the Doctor yelled, "Override the vents!"

"Atillo please get him out!" Angel continued to shout to Atillo as the man within the chamber kept working.

"Get out!" Atillo agreed, banging on the door of the chamber, "Get out of there! Jate!"

~8~

The Futurekind woman laughed as flames erupted around her, knowing she'd most likely caused the destruction of the last hope of the humans.

Two armed guards, though, spotted her.

"Oi!" one shouted, "You!" she turned around, snarling at them, her pointed teeth bare, revealing her true nature.

"Go!" they shouted, firing at her.

~8~

"We can jump-start the override!" Jack grabbed two live wires.

"Jack no!" Angel gasped.

"Don't!" the Doctor shouted, "It's going to flare!"

Jack just smashed them together, screaming as the power coursed _through_ him, the others watching, helpless, as he fell to the floor, Angel burying her face in the Doctor's stomach, not wanting to watch it happen despite knowing he'd be alright in the end.

~8~

"Jate, get out of there!"Atillo smashed his fist against door, "Get out!" he watched in horror as Jate turned to him, his body disintegrating, the suit falling to the floor, "No!"

~8~

"I've got him!" Martha shouted, moving to Jack's side.

"Chan-don't touch the cables-tho!" Chantho warned, pushing the wires aside so Martha could move.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Yana frowned, staring sadly at the man on the ground.

The Doctor just stood behind Angel, his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly, one of her hands on his as they watched, the Doctor unperturbed, Angel sorrowful, "The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?" the Doctor asked as Martha started mouth-to-mouth on Jack.

"Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for _nothing_!"

"Oh, I don't know," the Doctor sighed, giving Angel's shoulders one more squeeze before he walked forward, "Martha, leave him."

"You've gotta let me _try_ ," she argued as he pulled her up gently.

"Come on," he pulled her away, "Come on. Just listen to me. Now leave him alone. It strikes me, professor, you've got a room a man can't enter without dying. Is that correct?"

"Yes…" Yana nodded.

"Well…" the Doctor trailed as Jack woke with a gasp, alive once more, "I've got just the man."

"Was someone kissing me?" Jack asked.

"I will," Angel told him, rushing to kneel at his side, hugging him tightly, happy he was back, before kissing his cheek.

Jack smiled and hugged her in return, feeling just a little guilty that he'd scared her doing that.

~8~

Jack and the Doctor raced through the silo, heading for the control room, when Jack grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him to a stop, "Doctor...we need to talk..."

"Now?" the Doctor huffed, trying to run again but Jack pulled him back, "You want to do this _now_?"

"Good a time as any," he shrugged.

"Jack, people's _lives_ are at stake!"

"And _Angie's hearts_ are at stake," Jack countered, his previously smiling expression now set in a glare, "You tell me Doc, which is more important?"

The Doctor didn't even hesitate to say, "What do you want to say?"

Jack's expression did a 180, the man smiling again, pleased with the answer, it was _exactly_ what he wanted to hear from the man. He knew he should feel guilty, that he was happy about it. So many lives really _were_ at stake but, call him selfish or overprotective, but...he was relieved to hear that the Doctor valued Angel more than all those other lives. It would make what he had to say that much easier.

"Just...you break her hearts, I break your legs..." Jack told him, before having to add, "And your arms...and your face too...and every other bone I can think of after I hunt you down."

The Doctor actually let out a soft laugh at Jack's 'big brother' side coming out before shaking his head and growing serious, knowing he needed to be for Jack to fully believe him, "Jack, I break her hearts, I break my own."

Jack nodded, glad they understood each other, but needing to know _one more thing_ , "This Mating thing...it's _serious_?"

"Very," the Doctor nodded, "I love her Jack, more than anything, and I want to be with her for the rest of my lives. That's what Mating is, we bind ourselves to another person mentally, emotionally, and physically. We can never be with another, nor would I want too."

"Good."

The Doctor paused a moment, "And can you stop asking about dancing though, 'cos we haven't yet."

They _could_ , they technically _had_ reached the point in the Mating where the next step _would_ be a physical union, but their emotions were still settling from their time in the watch, 1969 had been evidence of that. With it being the final and ultimate step, they needed to be absolutely certain they were both ready for it, for what would come after it, what might come, it was NOT a step to be taken in a haste and they refused to lessen the importance of it by doing so.

Jack actually let out a breath of what sounded like relief at that, "Oh thank God," he mumbled, clapping the Doctor on the shoulder, "For all that teasing about it, I really DON'T want to think about you deflowering my baby sister Doc," he grimaced at the thought, making the Doctor smirk at _finally_ making _Jack_ uncomfortable for once, "I was dreading the thought of having to give her 'the talk.'"

"She wouldn't know which talk you meant," the Doctor joked.

"Yeah, things sort of just go right over her head in this body don't they?" Jack smiled, it was adorable though.

"Are we done now?" the Doctor asked after a moment of silence, eager to get the rocket working, knowing that, while he valued Angel's life more than anyone else's, Angel valued everyone's above her own and he didn't want to disappoint her by failing to save all those people waiting for Utopia.

"Yeah, we're done," Jack nodded, "I just wanted to make sure of how you felt about her."

"She's _my life_ Jack," he told the man, meaning _every single word_ , and Jack knew it too.

"Well then, let's go launch a rocket!" Jack cheered, running off with the Doctor.

"Lieutenant, get onboard the rocket!" the Doctor said to Atillo as they came upon the man frantically trying to work the controls outside the radiation filled room, "I promise you're gonna fly."

"The chamber's flooded!" he countered.

"Trust me. We've found a way of tripping the system. Run!" Atillo nodded and took off as Jack removed his shirt, "Wh…what are you taking your clothes off for?"

"I'm going in," Jack said simply.

"Well by the looks of it, I'd say that stet radiation doesn't affect clothing, only flesh."

"I look good though," he smirked, stopping at the door to look back at the Doctor, knowing why HE was going into the room and not the Doctor, knowing why the Doctor thought he should, "How long have you known?"

"Ever since I ran away from you," the Doctor said softly, really not wanting to talk more about that and everything that had happened on the Game Station, "Good luck."

Jack nodded and stepped into the room, heading straight for the couplings as the Doctor watched through the window.

~8~

"I can't get the picture back up," Angel remarked as she sat at the computer, fiddling with it but really having no idea what to do with it or what might help, there was just static on the screen.

"Must have gone out when those things flared up," Martha reasoned, before calling into the intercom, "Doctor, are you there?"

"Receiving, yeah," he called back, "He's inside."

"And still alive?!"

"Oh, yes."

"But he should evaporate," Yana frowned, startled by that information, "What sort of a man _is_ he?"

"I've only just met him," Martha said, "The Doctor and Angel sort of travel through time and space and pick people up. God, I make us sound like stray dogs. Maybe we are."

"Oh no," Angel smiled over her shoulder up at Martha, "You've all been adopted," she nudged Martha in the side, "No more being strays."

Martha laughed, "Good to know."

She was rather pleased to know that Angel considered her officially 'adopted' into what she had once called 'the TARDIS Family,' a small joke they'd made after 1913 when Angel realized how the previous companions had become like family to her. She always joked about it, but after 1913 she seemed very serious and intent on that. Martha though, knew that Angel didn't see her as a sister, but the very best friend she'd ever had in a human. And she was actually rather pleased with that. To her, family was someone you _had_ to like, but friends were the ones you _chose_. It was nice to think that the Doctor and Angel had both chosen her in different ways. The Doctor chose her as his companion, while Angel chose her as her best friend.

"You travel in time?" Yana asked Angel distractedly, she nodded, glancing back at him as he looked away.

"That's a TARDIS," Martha nodded at the box, "The sports car of time travel, he says."

 _That's a TARDIS…_ echoed in Yana's mind... _That's a TARDIS_... _That's a TARDIS_...

"Are you aright professor?" Angel asked, watching him.

"Yes, yes," he mumbled, "Fine."

She frowned, not really believing him but she heard a hiss over the intercom and turned to it, her attention pulled back to the Doctor and Jack.

~8~

"When did you first realize?" the Doctor asked Jack as he watched the man carefully.

"Earth 1892," Jack said, working on the coupling, "Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up. Thought it was kinda strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War I, World War II, poison, starvation...a stray javelin..." the Doctor winced, "In the end, I got the message, I'm the man who can never die. And all that time...you knew."

"That's why I left you behind," the Doctor sighed, finally admitting it out loud, "I didn't want to put Angel through that Jack. It's not easy even just…just _looking_ at you, 'cos you're _wrong_."

He hadn't wanted to force Angel to confront what she'd done to the man.

"Thanks," he remarked sarcastically.

"You _are_ , I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my gut. You're a fixed point in time and space. You're a fact. That's _never_ meant to happen. Even the _TARDIS_ reacted against you, tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the Universe just to get rid of you."

"So what you're saying is that you're, uh," he finished the third coupling, "Prejudiced?"

"I never thought of it like that."

"Angel doesn't seem to be," Jack added, moving to the fourth one.

"I _still_ don't understand that," the Doctor frowned, shaking his head as he thought on how absolutely _shocked_ he'd been at her reaction to Jack. He'd half expected her to run away from the man given her reaction to Lazarus just being _wrong_. And there she was, throwing herself into the man's arms instead. He probably should have been thankful for the shock he'd felt though.

He doubted Angel would have been very happy with him if he killed the man she saw as a brother for touching his Mate the way he had.

It was a _hug_.

Between _siblings_.

But his mind would have just seen a _man_ touching HIS _Ma_ te and he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from lashing out. It was an effect of the Mating, of their new emotional bond. Any other day, had the bond formed normally, he'd have had time, years, to get used to the idea that other men would undoubtedly touch her, she was quite the hugger, but that hadn't happened. Seemingly overnight he was left with the powerfully possessive feeling that HE should be the ONLY one to touch Angel in ANY way. He knew it wasn't fair, because he had hugged Martha once or twice after 1913, which _should_ have set Angel off as well, but that girl...she had the biggest hearts he'd ever known. She would just smile, like she was pleased he was hugging someone. It might have just been that she was a girl and they typically weren't as volatile as the men of Gallifrey were, or that they'd been around Martha so long she already sensed Martha wasn't a threat, or that she was just _that_ kind...

Whatever it was, he did NOT have even an _ounce_ of it.

If he hadn't been shocked, Jack would probably be missing his arms right now.

But he HAD been shocked, that was it. Angel had _hugged_ the man, touched him. HE could barely stand _looking_ at Jack and Angel was as comfortable around him as she had always been after he stopped flirting with her. And _that_ was what confused him.

"She's got a connection with the TARDIS I can't even _begin_ to understand. She _should_ be _worse_ than me."

"But…" Jack glanced at him.

"But she's not. I think her hearts are too big to see you as anything but her brother," his expression turned soft as he thought on that, on his Mate, "She's remarkable."

~8~

Angel smiled gently at that though it faded when she glanced back again, to see Yana staring _at_ the TARDIS this time...before Jack continued and her hearts constricted painfully at where the conversation was heading...

~8~

"Last thing I remember back when I was mortal…" Jack began again, "I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life. What happened?"

"Rose did something," the Doctor began, not sure how to continue. Angel had clearly been terrified that Jack was mad at her for what happened, but clearly the man didn't know what she'd done. He didn't want to say something that _would_ make him angry with her.

"I thought you sent her back home?"

"She came back. Angel left her a message. Told her how to open the Heart of the TARDIS and put the Time Vortex into a necklace bio-coded to get the TARDIS back to her."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Jack frowned, recalling how Angel had mentioned the Heart of the TARDIS earlier.

"When Angel put the necklace on, she absorbed the Vortex. No one's _ever_ mean to have that power. If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god, a _vengeful_ god. But…" he let out a small laugh, "Not Angel…she just wanted to help, to protect, to guard. The guardian angel of the Universe she is…" he trailed off a moment, "But it was too much for her. She brought you back to life but I don't think she could control it. She brought you back forever," he sighed, "That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life."

~8~

Yana frowned as _Time War_ echoed in his mind.

~8~

"Do you think she could change me back?" he asked.

"The power was _killing_ her," the Doctor shook his head, "I took the power out of her then. But it happened again and she died that time Jack, she _died_. I won't _ever_ let that happen to her again."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too," he agreed.

He still blamed himself for that. She'd barely gotten a year in her body before she'd died and been forced into a new one. He'd had so many dreams where he wondered what would have happened if he'd stayed and not gone down into the planet. It would still be orbiting the black hole, he'd have gotten the humans away, Angel would still be her last self, but...he wouldn't trade her present self for the world.

He looked at Jack again through the window, watching the man carefully, "Do you wanna die?"

"Oh, this one's a little stuck," Jack struggled with a coupling.

"Jack?"

"I _thought_ I did," Jack admitted, "I dunno. But this lot, you see them out here surviving and that's fantastic!" he got the coupling and moved on to the last one.

~8~

Angel let out a small sob as she heard Jack talking, admitting he'd wanted his life to end, and felt her hearts break at that. Because it was because of HER that he was like that.

"Hey," Martha put a hand on her shoulder, hearing the story of what had happened, "It's alright."

"It's _my_ fault," she whispered, " _I_ did that to him."

"You couldn't control it," Martha reminded her.

Angel was silent.

They had _no idea_ how wrong they were.

~8~

"You may be out there, somewhere," the Doctor remarked.

"I could go meet myself," Jack smiled.

"Well, the only man you're ever gonna be happy with."

"This new regeneration, it's kinda cheeky."

"Hmm," the Doctor smirked, "And Angel loves it."

~8~

"I never understand half the things he says," Martha said to Chantho, when she saw Yana was crying behind them, "What's wrong?"

"Chan-professor, what is it-tho?" Chantho turned to him as well, both women walking to his side as Angel just swiveled in her chair to face them, not getting up, not moving nearer.

She'd been steadily growing more and more wary of the old man. There was just...something _so wrong_ about him...so... _off_...so... _dark_...

"Time travel," he shook his head, "They say there was time travel back in the old days. I _never_ believed...but what would I know? I'm just a stupid old man," he sniffled, "Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked," he pulled an ornate, grey fob watch from his pocket.

Angel could see it even from across the room...

'… _Chan-but you've lowered the defenses, the Futurekind will get in-tho…_ '

"Time and time and time again," Yana continued, "Always running out on me."

"Can I have a look at that?" Martha reached for it.

"Oh, it's only an old relic. Like me."

… _Yana advanced on Chantho with a live wire, thrusting it into the alien's stomach_ …

"Where did you get it?" Martha continued, not noticing Angel close her eyes and clutch her head behind her.

"Hmm? I was found with it."

"What do you mean?"

'… _r_ _emove one-tenth of the population..._ '

"An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned with only this."

"Have you opened it?"

"Why would I? It's broken."

… _the Doctor flailed in pain, the laser beam striking him, aging him rapidly, 900 years_ …

"How do you know it's broken if you never opened it?"

"It's stuck. It's old. It's not meant to be. I don't know," but Martha gently turned the watch around, revealing the same Gallifreyan engravings. She stepped back, breathless, "Does it matter?"

"No," she shook her head, "It's…nothing. It's…listen, everything's fine up here. I'm gonna see if the Doctor needs me. Angel, you coming?"

' _...i_ _f I can't have this world, Doctor, then neither can you..._ '

Angel gasped and looked up, blinking as she glanced over at Chantho before turning back to Martha, "No, no, I'll stay here," she swallowed, absolutely terrified to do it, "Keep an eye on everything."

Martha nodded and ran out of the room, not even seeing Angel looking at Yana in fear.

~8~

Jack released the last coupling, "Yes!"

"Now get out of there!" the Doctor shouted, "Come on!"

~8~

Martha ran through the corridors.

~8~

Jack stepped into the control room as the Doctor called up Atillo, "Lieutenant, everyone onboard?"

"Ready and waiting," Atillo answered.

"Stand by! Two minutes to ignition."

"Ready to launch," Atillo's voice came over the speakers, "Outer doors sealed. Countdown commences T minus 99…98…"

Jack and the Doctor rounded on the controls, setting them up as Martha ran in, "Ah, nearly there," the Doctor turned to her, "The footprint is a gravity pulse. It stamps down, the rocket shoots up. Bit primitive. It's gonna take the both of us to keep it stable."

"Doctor, it's the professor," she cut in, "He's got this watch. He's got a fob watch. It's the same as yours. Same writing on it. Same…everything."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I asked him. He said he's had it all his life."

"So he's got the same watch," Jack shook his head, not seeing the significance.

"Yeah, but it's _not_ a watch. It's this chameleon thing."

"No, no, no," the Doctor shook his head, flustered, "It's this…this thing, this device, it rewrites biology, changes a Time Lord into a human."

"And it's the same watch!"

"It _can't_ be," he breathed.

An alarm blared and the Doctor turned to set it.

"That means he could be a Time Lord," Jack realized, "You and Angel might not be the last ones!"

"Jack, keep it level!" the Doctor ordered.

"But that's brilliant, isn't it?" Martha asked.

"Yes, it is. Course it is. Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic, yeah. But they died, the Time Lords. All of them, they died."

"Not if he was human," Jack reminded him.

"What did he say, Martha?" he turned to her, yelling, "What did he say?"

Martha swallowed, "He looked at the watch like he could hardly see it. Like that perception filter thing."

"What about now? Can he see it now?" Martha nodded and he ran a hand through his hair before he looked back and realized something that made his hearts stop and his blood run cold, "Martha...where's Angel?"

~8~

Yana stood in the lab, staring at the watch, voices flowing through his head…

_'...the TARDIS...'_

_'...t_ _he Time Vortex...'_

_A low evil laugh._

_'...regeneration...Regeneration...'_

_'...the drums, the drums, the drums...The never ending drumbeat...Open me, you human fool...Open the light and summon me and receive my majesty...'_

_'...destroy him...And you will give your power to me!...'_

"Chan-Yana, won't you please take some rest-tho?" Chantho said, stepping forward.

"Chantho," Angel stood and reached out, pulling the woman back, her eyes on Yana, "Keep back…"

~8~

"13, 12, 11, 10…"

~8~

"If he escaped the Time War then it's the perfect place to hide," Jack said, not giving Martha time to answer, "The end of the Universe."

"Think of what the Face of Boe said," Martha agreed, "His dying words. He said…"

The Doctor launched the rocket.

~8~

Yana snapped open the watch, the orange energy pouring into him.

~8~

"You are not alone…" the Doctor recalled, "YANA."

~8~

The Futurekind watched the rocket take off.

~8~

"Chan-professor Yana-tho?"

"It's not him anymore Chantho," Angel whispered as he turned to them, his face hard, his eyes cold, his mouth curling into a sneer, and she knew, she just _knew_ who it was…

~8~

' _THETA!_ ' Angel screamed in his mind.

Without even bothering with the controls the Doctor took off down the hallway, if he was right about who was in the watch, then his Mate was in _terrible_ danger…

~8~

Yana threw a lever down, shutting and locking the main door before the Doctor could get there.

"Chan-but you've locked them in-tho," Chantho gasped as Angel tried to back them away.

~8~

The Doctor pulled out his sonic while Jack tried the keypad, both needing to get through, "Get it open!" he shouted, "Get it open!"

"I'm trying!" Jack grunted, his heart racing. The Doctor's reaction...that was NOT excitement. That was _fear_.

Angel was in danger.

~8~

"Not to worry, _my dear_ ," Yana grinned, "As one door closes, another must _open_ ," he threw another switch and the power cut off all around the silo, allowing the Futurekind in.

"Chan-you must stop-tho!" Chantho pulled her way out of Angel's grip, trying to stop him, but he ignored her and continued working on the controls.

Angel looked around helpless, she didn't know which controls to press...

"Chan-but you've lowered the defenses, the Futurekind will get in-tho!"

~8~

The Futurekind rushed the gates.

~8~

Jack got the door open and they ran through.

~8~

"Chan-professor, I'm so sorry but I _must_ stop you," Chantho pulled out a gun, "You're destroying all our work-tho."

Yana turned to eye her, sounding almost gleeful, "Oh… _now_ I can say I was provoked," he grabbed one of the live wires off the floor and held it at her.

~8~

The trio ran down the hall till they saw the Futurekind invading and ran back.

~8~

"Did you never _think_ , in _all_ those years standing beside me, to _ask_ about that _watch_?" he spat at her, " _Never_? Did you never think, not _ever_ , that you could _set me free_?"

Chantho whimpered, backing up, knowing this was _not_ the professor any longer, "Chan-I'm sorry-tho. Chan-I'm so sorr..."

"And you, with your 'chan' and your 'tho,' driving me _insane_ ," he sneered.

"Chan-professor, please…"

" _That_ is _not_ my _name_! The professor…was an _invention_. So perfect a disguise that I forgot who I am."

"Chan-who are you-tho?"

"I am...the Master," he smirked, thrusting the cable forward at her stomach...

When the power suddenly cut from it.

He spun around to see Angel standing by the controls, the Doctor's hand jar clutched firmly in her arms, having turned all the switches off in an attempt to cut the power, "Oh…oh ho ho," he grinned, "How delightful… _the Doctor's_ _Mate_."

~8~

The Futurekind chased them down the halls till Jack stopped at an intersection, "This way!" he shouted.

~8~

The Master smirked at the terrified ginger woman a moment longer before striding over to her and smacking her across the face, knocking her down...just as the trio slammed against the locked doors.

"Angel!" the Doctor shouted from the other side as Jack quickly got to work, trying to open the door. His eyes widened, seeing the man standing over his fallen Mate, "Angel!" he pounded on the door, "Jack, get the door open!"

The Master eyed her on the ground, smiling widely, an idea forming in his mind, the most _perfect_ way to hurt the Doctor...through his Mate. He recognized the signs from Yana's memories, how the Time Lord acted around the Time Lady, he knew _exactly_ what stage they had to be in for the Mating...distance often made the heart grow fonder...but mid-Mating...it would be _agony_. Such _exquisite_ agony.

He leaned down, grabbing the Doctor's hand from her limp arms. He smirked, hearing the Doctor screaming on the other side of the door, vainly trying to break it down to get to his Mate, fully aware of the danger she was in.

He just turned and pulled out the computer records of Utopia, "Utopia," he sneered.

"They're coming!" Martha called from the other side of the door.

"Open the door!" the Doctor shouted, horrified, as the Master approached the unconscious Angel, terrified he'd try to abduct her, take her away from him when...

There was a shot and the Master stumbled backwards, away from Angel, looking up to see Chantho had fired at him in an attempt to stop him from harming the girl she probably owed her life to. In his glee over realizing he had the Doctor's Mate at his mercy, he'd forgotten to crush the insect behind him. He staggered back, against the TARDIS, as the alien ran to Angel's side, trying to rouse her while also keeping her gun aimed on the mad Time Lord.

"Chan-stay away from her-tho!" Chantho glared at the man-who-was-not-the-professor.

The Master grimaced, pressing a hand to his wound, knowing he'd never be able to dispose of the insect _and_ drag the Time Lady into the TARDIS in the state he was in, an old, wounded, _weak_ man.

Jack, desperate to get in, having seen Angel hit as well, smashed the keypad with the butt of his revolver, opening the doors. The Doctor rushed in and straight over to Angel, checking on her, looking up at the Master as soon as he was sure she was alright. He stepped forward but the man just ducked into the TARDIS and locked it. The Doctor ran to it, trying his key but the Master bolted the door, staggering to the console.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic as Angel slowly came to, but was in no state to run over and try to get the doors open, the nasty bruise forming on the side of her head was evidence enough of that.

~8~

"Deadlocked," the Master muttered, flipping a switch on the console, stopping the sonic as well.

~8~

The Doctor ran forward, "Let me in!" he banged on the door, "Let me in!"

"Angel!" Martha gasped, helping the woman sit up.

"I've broken the lock!" Jack shouted, struggling to keep the door shut on his own as the Futurekind tried to shove through, "Give me a hand!"

"I'm _begging_ you!" the Doctor cried at the TARDIS door as Martha and Chantho ran to Jack's side, Angel having waved them off to lean against the equipment, pressing a hand to her head, trying to make the room stop spinning so she could help the Doctor, "Everything's changed! It's only the three of us! We're the only ones left! Just let me in!"

~8~

"Killed by an _insect_!" the Master muttered, "A _girl_! How inappropriate. Still, if the Doctor can be young and strong, then so can I. The Master… _reborn_!" he stood in front of the console and threw his head back, regenerating in a bright orange light.

~8~

The Doctor's eyes widened as he saw the light, the three struggling to hold the door back as Angel managed to get to her feet.

"Doctor!" Jack shouted, "You'd better think of something!"

~8~

Inside, the Master, now looking near 30, woke up on the floor beside the Doctor's hand, "Ha ha!" he laughed, "Ha ha ha!" he got up and ran around the console, "Ha ha ha!" he flicked on the speaker, "Doctor, ooh, new voice," he made his voice low, "Hello," then high, "Hello," and normal, "Hello. Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me?" he scoffed, "I _don't_ think!"

~8~

"Hold on!" Martha's eyes widened, "I _know_ that voice!"

"I'm asking you really, properly!" the Doctor pleaded, "Just stop! Just _think_!"

"Use my name," the man inside the TARDIS called.

"Master. I'm sorry."

"Tough!" the Master cried before starting up the TARDIS.

"No!" Angel jolted forward, not wanting him to take the TARDIS, fully intent to cling to the outside of it like Jack had, but the Doctor grabbed her as she stumbled, holding out the screwdriver in his other hand.

"I can't hold out much longer Doctor!" Jack called.

"Oh, no you don't!" the Master laughed from within, "End of the Universe. Have fun. Bye bye!"

"Doctor, stop him!" Martha shouted.

The Doctor could only watch as the TARDIS dematerialized...

To be continued...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How awesome was Chantho...and Jack? Did you love the little 'big brother' speech :) I could totally see Jack being threatening but with a hint of humor to him :) And go Chantho! I really wanted her to be the one to save Angel from the Master, just because she's alive! Woo! But...what will that mean for The Sound of Drums? We'll find out soon :)


	39. The Sound of Drums: Vote Saxon

A Time Portal opened in the middle of an alleyway, the Doctor, Angel, Martha, and Jack appearing with a groan as they half-fell out of it. Angel stumbled a bit but the Doctor caught her, steadying her, before pulling her tight into his arms, just holding her a moment, his face buried in her hair as he breathed in her scent. His hearts finally started to slow at the familiar, beautiful scent, calming from the mad race they'd been running the last few minutes. Minutes which seemed like hours.

As soon as he'd heard her scream in his mind...everything shut down. He couldn't think of anything besides getting back to her, finding her, feeling her fear increasing his own, the desperation to save her nearly driving him mad. His hands were bruised from how he'd beaten on the door, needing to get in to her but unable to break through the solid metal. But he didn't care, it didn't even hurt, not with Angel in his arms, nothing ever hurt when she was with him. And that was _all_ that mattered, she was safe, she was back, the Master _hadn't_ taken her away.

He truly _couldn't_ imagine what the man would have done to her to get to him. Ages ago...he truly would have said nothing too bad, maybe just held her hostage, jokingly. They'd been friends oh so very long ago. Back then...the Master wouldn't have harmed her. But now? Now he couldn't say what the man would do in his insanity. He doubted the Master would ever go to the extremes of...taking something from Angel just to destroy their hope of finishing the Mating. No, not even the Master was _that_ sadistic as to do that to Angel. He'd kill her without a moment's hesitation, yes. But he'd _never_...force himself upon her.

 _Never_.

Mating was _too_ sacred an event for even the Master to try and desecrate it.

But it wouldn't have stopped the Master from hurting Angel in every other possible way just to spite him, just to get to him and anger him, make him vulnerable, use her as bait in a trap. He wouldn't put it past the man, especially not when Angel had a bruise on her head as proof that the Master had no qualms with hurting her already.

He pulled away, looking gently at her, before lifting his hand to lightly trace the bruise, wincing himself as Angel flinched at how tender it was. He began to stroke it gently with his thumb, a slight orange energy pouring out of it, healing the bruise. It was probably something he shouldn't do, use his regeneration energy like that. Time Lords _could_ heal each other with their regeneration energy, but it was only meant to be used in the most dire of circumstances as it was a precious energy and one not to be wasted.

But it was _never_ a waste if it meant Angel wasn't hurt any longer.

He'd give all his regeneration energy to see her perfect and healthy and fine for the rest of eternity.

Angel gave him a small smile, before lifting his hand, lightly kissing his scarred knuckles, "Thank you," she whispered to him.

He tilted her chin up with his hand, "You're very welcome," he replied, just as quietly, before leaning in to kiss her deeply, pouring his relief at her safety and his thankfulness for Chantho's quick actions into the kiss, just a hint of desperation to assure himself she really was there with him falling into it.

"Oh, my head!" Martha remarked, rubbing it, making the Time Lords pull apart, both having forgotten the humans were with them.

"Time travel without a capsule," the Doctor agreed, winding his arm around Angel's waist, needing to hold her in his arms, _needing_ her there, it would take quite a while before he fully believed she was still with him and that this _wasn't_ just a very vivid fantasy that she'd been saved, he truly had been THAT scared, "That's a killer."

"But it wasn't that rough the first time," Martha grumbled.

They'd escaped the silo and dropped Chantho off on a distant planet a few centuries earlier with a species similar to her own so she could live the rest of her life in peace, with the express warning _not_ to get involved in serious events, but to just live a quiet life. Chantho had been more than willing and happy to agree.

"We weren't travelling billions of years then," Angel explained.

Jack cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders before they stepped out of the alley, walking along the main street, trying to get their bearings, "Still, at least we made it. Earth, 21st century by the looks of it. Ha ha, talk about lucky."

"That wasn't luck, that was me and Angel," the Doctor said.

Angel frowned and looked up at him, " _Me_? What did I do?"

The Doctor leaned in, rubbing his nose against hers lightly, "You were there."

~8~

_The Doctor grabbed Jack's arm, sonicing his manipulator as they all tried to hold the door back, Angel's gaze still on where the TARDIS had been sitting only moments ago, "Hold still! Don't move! Hold it still!"_

_"I'm telling you, it's broken!" Jack shouted, "It hasn't worked for years!"_

_"That's because you didn't have me," the Doctor said, "Everyone, grab hold!" he shouted and they all touched the manipulator, "Now!" and disappeared._

~8~

"My good luck charm."

"She better not be helping you get THAT lucky Doc," Jack warned with a smirk. He may not want to KNOW about them _dancing_ , but he sure as hell didn't have a problem teasing them about it.

"Jack!" the Doctor cried, flushing.

Angel just looked confused, "But I alwa..."

Martha quickly reached out and put a hand over the girl's mouth, knowing what she was about to say, "Don't. Really...just _don't_."

Angel smiled as she pulled Martha's hand off her mouth, "You sounded like the Doctor just then."

Martha beamed at that.

~8~

The quartet sat around in the middle of a pedestrian-only road, "The moral is, if you're gonna get stuck at the end of the Universe, get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his Vortex Manipulator," Jack smirked, tapping his wrist device.

"But this Master bloke, he's got the TARDIS," Martha shook her head, "He could be anywhere in time and space."

"No, he's here," Angel nodded, though her gaze was locked on one of the 'Vote Saxon' posters scattered around the streets and poles. She could just _feel_ it, the Master was there, and not just HIM, but...the TARDIS as well. It was like the box was calling out for help and that worried her because she really had no idea what the Master could have done to her...

"Trust us," the Doctor agreed, following Angel's glace at the 'Vote Saxon' signs, frowning as he eyed them. He'd noticed she had stared at them each and every time they'd been on Earth. When they asked Martha to travel with them, when they'd gone to Lazarus Labs, and now...and for HER to be that intent with bits of paper...it had to mean something...

"Who is he, anyway?" Martha asked, "And that voice at the end, that wasn't the professor."

"If the Master's a Time Lord, he must have regenerated," Jack shrugged, "Changed his face, voice, body, everything. New man."

The Doctor looked over at a homeless man tapping four beats on a mug in his hand. Angel looked over, seeing his attention shift, and frowned at that…there was something about that beat…

"Then how are we gonna find him?"

"We'll know him," the Doctor assured her, "The moment we see him."

"It's a Time Lord thing, we always just...do," Angel smiled, recalling her first meeting with the Doctor.

She'd felt him _the moment_ he'd touched down in the museum. The mental dampener she'd been forced to wear may have kept her from calling out, but it didn't stop things from coming in. Though...the readings...the dampener also acted like a monitor, watching her brainwaves. It beeped whenever there was a large spike, which didn't happen often as there was little to stimulate her in the museum. But...

A moment _before_ the wheezing of the TARDIS filled the museum...it had spiked.

It was like, even then, she knew he was coming for her.

And she was glad for it.

That spike, coming from out of nowhere, had given her hope that something would change. And change it did. Seeing the Doctor...the second she'd laid eyes on him...she'd known he was a Time Lord. And when he'd ripped the dampener off her head and her mind had tentatively begun reaching out...she'd nearly collapsed with relief to feel he was real. She _hadn't_ imagined him, he was _really_ there before her, she _wasn't_ alone...

She felt the Doctor take her hand, squeezing it, seeing and feeling where her thoughts were going, ' _And you will never ever be alone again,_ ' he promised her, kissing the back of her hand.

' _Neither will you,_ ' she swore as well, ' _I'll be with you forever Theta._ '

He beamed at that.

"But hold on," Martha shook her head, looking at the posters, pulling their attention back, "If he could be anyone…we missed the election. But it _can't_ be…"

Angel got up slowly and walked over to where a giant screen was showing the news, the Doctor following, curious as to what she was doing, just as the picture changed to the newly elected Prime Minister, "Mr. Saxon has returned from the Palace and is greeting the crowd inside Saxon Headquarters," the reporter said, showing Saxon walking down stairs with an entourage and a woman at his side.

"I _said_ I _knew_ that voice. When he spoke inside the TARDIS. I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've _seen_ him. We all have. That was the voice of _Harold Saxon_."

"That's him," Angel breathed, staring at the screen with wide eyes, "The Master's Prime Minister."

"Mr. Saxon, this way, sir," a photographer called, "Come on, kiss for the lady, sir."

"The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain," the Doctor shook his head, stunned...when the Master _kissed_ the human woman beside him, "The Master and his _wife_!"

Angel frowned, actually feeling just a bit... _sorry_...for the Master at the Doctor's words. She could only imagine how painful it was to not only become a Time Lord again, but to realize that the others were gone, that it really _was_ just the three of them, and to know he would _never ever_ be able to find a _Mate_ with _her_ being the _only_ Time Lady and already Mated. She couldn't imagine how devastated she'd feel to find out that the only man she could really be with was out of her reach, to know that there was _no hope_ for her to find true love or a family in the future.

She supposed it was how the Doctor felt just after the War, before he'd found her, to realize that _every_ hope you had for the future was gone.

Time Lords were one of the few species where they _had_ to keep within their species in order to produce a child. Humans...well...they _all_ knew that they would spread out among the stars, beginning new races by breeding with different, yet similar, species. Time Lords didn't have that luxury. They'd long since passed that point during their evolution. Time Lords could only reproduce with other Time Lords, no matter how similar another race might be to them, like Apalapchians, having two hearts, or humans, looking like Time Lords, it was physically and biologically _impossible_ between species.

For the Doctor, a man who loved children, to come out of the War _knowing_ he'd _never_ have any again...must have been _crushing_. She didn't think the Master wished for children or gave thought to being a father but...still, to realize he'd _never_ be able to _Mate_ to someone...that the possibility was truly and completely gone...she could only imagine how bitter that must make him. Yes, he could take a wife, have relations with a woman or whoever he chose, but he'd _never_ be able to _Mate_ to them.

The Master turned to speak to the press and Angel stepped closer to the Doctor, almost feeling like he was looking right at them, "This country has been sick and lost. This country needs healing and guidance. This country needs medicine and hope. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that, what this country really needs, right now…is a doctor, a guardian angel," he smiled into the camera.

And they realized, he _knew_ they were back...

~8~

The Master walked down a hall in Number Ten Downing Street, his wife beside him, as clerks handed him files, "Finance report, sir," one said.

"Military protocol, sir."

"EC directive, sir."

"Annual budget, sir."

"Recommendations."

He stopped outside the Cabinet Room as his wife smiled at him, "I'm so proud of you, Harry."

He smiled and pulled her into a kiss, when Tish Jones walked up, "Bless."

"Uh, sir…if you don't mind me asking…" Tish spoke, "I'm sorry, but it's all a bit new. What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Oh yes, what was it, uh..."

"Tish. Letitia Jones."

"Tish, well then Tish…you just stand there and look gorgeous," he turned and entered the Cabinet Room to see the ministers there, waiting for him, "A glorious day. Downing Street rebuilt, the Cabinet in session. Let the work of government begin," he threw the files into the air as he plopped down into a seat, "Oh, go on. Crack a smile. It's funny, isn't it? Albert, funny? No? Little bit?"

"Very funny, sir, hmm," Albert remarked dryly, "But...but if we could get down to _business_ , there is the matter of policy, of which we have very little..."

"No, no, no, no. Before we start all that, I just want to say…thank you. Thank you, one and all, you ugly, fat-faced bunch of wet, snivelling traitors."

"Yes, quite," Albert nodded slowly, not sure what to make of that, "Very funny. But I thi..."

"No, no. That _wasn't_ funny," he stood, "Hmm, you see, I'm not making myself very clear. _Funny_ is like this," he exaggerated a smile, " _Not_ funny is like this," he exaggerated a frown, "And right now, I'm not like this…" he smiled, "I'm like this…" he frowned, "Because you...are traitors. Oh yes, you are! As soon as you saw the vote swinging my way, you abandoned your parties and you jumped on the Saxon bandwagon. So…" he sat down again, "This is your reward," he reached over and pulled a gasmask from under the table, putting it on.

"Excuse me, Prime Minister, do you mind my asking…what _is_ that?" Albert asked.

"It's a gasmask," he said, muffled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's a gasmask," he lifted it quickly to explain and put it back on.

"Yes, but, uh, _why_ are you wearing it?"

"Well, because of the gas," he said, muffled again.

"I'm sorry?"

"Because of the gas," he repeated with the mask off a moment.

"What gas?"

He leaned back, slipping the mask back on, " _This_ gas."

Just then the speakerphones in the center of the table popped up and emitted a white gas. The ministers started coughing, choking, gasping...as he just smiled, watching them, enjoying it.

"You're insane!" Albert pointed at him, choking.

He merely raised both thumbs, waiting till they all collapsed, dead, on the table before tapping out a four beat rhythm on the wood.

~8~

Angel shivered violently as they entered Martha's flat, though Jack and the Doctor were too preoccupied with trying to find a computer or something to notice, "Home," Martha smiled.

"What have you got?" the Doctor searched the room, "Computer, laptop, anything?" Jack pulled out his phone and tried to call someone, "Jack, who are you phoning? You _can't_ tell anyone we're here!"

"Just some friends of mine, but there's no reply…"

Angel looked over at Jack, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, as she eyed him, hesitating a moment to say what she wanted...when Martha spoke, keeping her from speaking herself, "Here you go," Martha gave the Doctor the laptop, "Any good?"

Jack took it though, "I can show you the Saxon websites. He's been around for _ages_ ," he moved to sit down at the desk and searched the internet.

"That's so weird though," Martha remarked, "It's the day _after_ the election. That's only four days after I met you."

"We went flying all around the Universe while he was here the whole time," the Doctor sighed, sitting on the bed, reaching out to Angel to sit beside him, his arm moving around as soon as she was down, her leaning on him, both of them worried about what the Master could do with the power he now had.

"You gonna tell us who he is?" Martha looked at them.

"A Time Lord," Angel sighed.

She knew of the man, certainly. There were rumors of the Master throughout Gallifrey, dark legends, of his cruelty, his madness, his never ending vendetta against the Doctor...she never thought she'd ever have to _meet_ him though. Especially with everything that happened during the War, he'd disappeared, assumed dead, executed by the Daleks, but now...to know he had returned? She was honestly and truly scared of what would happen.

The Doctor squeezed her tighter, trying to reassure her, promising himself he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Not Angel. Not his Mate.

"I sort of got that thanks," Martha smiled at Angel, "But what about the _rest_ of it? I mean, who'd call himself the Master?"

"That's _all_ you need to know," the Doctor said, not wanting to talk of the man's exploits, not when Angel was clearly worried, so he looked at Jack, "Come on, show us Harold Saxon."

Martha shook her head and moved to check her answer phone, "Martha, where are you?" Tish spoke on the recording, "I've got this new job. You won't _believe_ it. It's weird, they just phoned me up out of the blue. I'm working for..."

Martha cut her off, deleting the message, "Oh, like it matters."

Angel though, just looked at the machine, unable to help feeling like it really, _really_ did matter.

~8~

Tish followed a reporter through the office, trying unsuccessfully to turn her away, "I'm sorry, but you're not allowed in..."

" _Harold Saxon: A Modern Churchill,_ " the woman said, "It's the definitive think piece on the man himself," she handed a copy of the article to Tish, "Oh, come on, sweetheart, you must've read it!"

"Um, not really, sorry. I'm new."

"Mr. Saxon _does_ like a pretty face. But I'm here to see _Mrs._ Saxon."

"You can't just go barging in!" she exclaimed but it was too late, the woman entered the sitting room to see Mrs. Saxon in there by herself, sitting on the sofa, massaging her feet.

"Mrs. Saxon, Vivien Rook, _Sunday Mirror_ ," she held up a press card, "You've heard of me."

"Oh, can't I just have an _hour_ to myself?" she lamented, weary, "It's been a hell of a day."

"Oh, strike while the iron's hot, that's what I say, Lucy. I can call you Lucy, can't I? Now, everyone's talking about Harold Saxon, but I thought 'What about the wife?' All I need is twenty minutes."

"Oh, I think maybe we should wait," Lucy cast a nervous look over her shoulder at the connecting door in the back of the room.

"The headline's waiting to print: _The Power Behind the Throne_ …"

"Really?" Lucy asked, a bit intrigued now.

"Britain's First Lady."

"Gosh…" she smiled.

"Front page," Vivian added.

"Oh, well," Lucy nodded, "I suppose…oh, go on then. Twenty minutes."

"Excellent!" Vivian smiled, "Thank you! Oh, oh," she glanced at Tish who was still standing behind her, "What was it? Oh, Tish. Now you can leave us alone," she handed Tish her coat.

"No, but I'm supposed to sit in," Tish looked at Lucy.

"No, no," Vivian waved her off, "It's…it's only a profile piece. You know, hair and clothes and nonsense. There's a good girl. Out you go. That's it," she nudged Tish out of the room and closed the door behind it before spinning around to face Lucy, far more serious than she had been, "Mrs. Saxon, I have reason to believe…that you're in very great _danger_. All of us, in fact. Not just the country, but the whole world," Lucy scoffed, "I _beg_ of you, hear me out."

"What are you _talking_ about?" Lucy asked.

"Your husband is _not_ who he says he is. I'm sorry, but it's a lie. Everything's a lie."

~8~

"I'm voting Saxon," Sharon Osborn said, "He can tick my box any day."

"Vote Saxon!" McFly cried, "Go Harry!"

"I think Mr. Saxon is exactly what this country needs," Anne Widdecombe said, "He's a very fine man. And he's handsome too."

Jack paused the commercials playing on the Saxon website, "Former Minister of Defense. First came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve," he turned to look back at the Doctor as he stroked Angel's hair absentmindedly, "Nice work, by the way."

"Oh, thanks," he nodded.

"He goes back _years_ ," Martha added, "He's _famous_. Everyone knows his story. Look...Cambridge University, Rugby blue, won the Athletics thing, wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything. He's got a whole life."

"Everything's a lie," Angel shook her head, "It's all made up."

"Let me see that," the Doctor got up to look at the laptop, Jack getting up to let him sit before he made his way into the kitchen, knowing they'd all need a very strong cup of tea to deal with what was happening.

"Getting through?" a voice asked behind him as he tried to check his phone again after turning the kettle on.

He looked back to see Angel had followed him, "No," he sighed, shutting his phone and just...staring at it, worried.

Angel eyed him, unable to bear the concerned look on his face a moment longer without telling him, "Ianto's fine."

"I hope he..." Jack stopped, blinking, and looked at her, stunned, "How did you..." before he shook his head, "Psychic, right."

"No," she shook her head with a soft smile, "You're not the only one who's been keeping tabs on someone."

"You _knew_?" he looked at her, "Where I was? This whole time?"

She nodded, "Why do you think I chose the Rift in _Cardiff_ when I had the whole Universe to pick from?"

He let out a breath, completely shocked, "So you know about where I work?" she nodded again, "Why didn't you come _find_ me Ang?"

He had an excuse. He didn't know where in all of time and space they were except a few times they landed on Earth, and even then it was never long enough for him to get to them. It seemed even now, Angel had been the reason he'd been able to this time. But if she knew...why didn't she come see him?

She looked down, "I was scared."

"Of my team?" he guessed, knowing she and the Doctor hadn't had the best experience with that particular foundation in the past.

"No," she smiled at him, "They're great, I know they are, you wouldn't still be there if they weren't. I was..." she sighed, "I was scared you'd hate me. Because of what I did to you."

"Angie, I didn't even know what happened, let alone that you had anything to do with it," Jack reminded her.

"I didn't know that at the time," she explained, "I'm not a very clever Time Lady, Jack, I hadn't worked that out. I thought you knew it was me and...I thought, if I showed up and you turned me away, that it was going to hurt. If we just...appeared and _you_ sought us out...maybe it meant something good. Maybe it meant you forgave me."

"I will always forgive you Angie," Jack stepped over to her, hugging her, seeing she really had been worried that he'd hate her, as though it were possible, "No matter what you do, you will be forgiven, always and completely forgiven."

Angel nodded as she hugged him back, "Thank you Jack...but I'm still sorry."

He squeezed her tighter, not sure what she was still apologizing for, but forgiving her.

"I want to meet him," Angel said as she pulled away, pointing at him in mock-warning, "I need to make sure he's a good man for my brother...and a suitable _dance_ partner..." she nudged him, with a playful smile.

"Angie!" Jack cried, blushing.

"Look at that!" she cheered, "The famous Captain Jack... _blushing_!"

He shook his head and looked at her, "You noticed?"

She rolled her eyes, "I may not know when people flirt with me but I'm not _completely_ oblivious. I DO know when the Doctor's being teased."

"But you didn't seem..."

"He's just _adorable_ when he gets all flustered and embarrassed," she smiled, letting him in on the secret that, at least _a bit_ of the time, she'd only been _playing_ innocent.

Jack laughed loudly at that, leave it to Angel to surprise him and get him to smile and laugh when all he felt was fear and concern.

~8~

"All of it," Vivian said, "The school days, his degree, even his mother and father. It's all invented," she held up a photo of the man claiming to be Harold Saxon, "Look, Harold Saxon never went to Cambridge. There was no Harold Saxon. The thing is, it's _obvious_. The forgery is screaming out and yet no one can see it. It's as if he's mesmerized the entire world."

"I think perhaps you should leave now," Lucy told her stiffly.

"18 months ago he became real. This is his first, honest-to-God appearance, just after the downfall of Harriet Jones. And, at the exact same time, they launched the Archangel Network."

"Mrs. Rook, now stop it."

"Even _now_ they say that the…the Cabinet has gone into seclusion. I mean, what does that mean, 'seclusion?'"

"How should _I_ know?!"

"But I've got plenty of research on _you_ ," Vivian sat down beside her, "Yes, good family, Roedean, not especially bright but essentially harmless. And that's why I'm _asking_ you, Lucy. I'm _begging_ you. If you have seen _anything_ , heard anything, even the _slightest_ thing that would give you cause to doubt him…"

"I think…"

"Yes?"

"There _was_ a time when we first met, I wondered…but he was so good to my father. And he said…"

"What? Just tell me, sweetheart."

"The thing is…I made my choice."

"I'm sorry?"

"For better or for worse," Lucy shot the woman a look before calling over her shoulder, "Isn't that right, Harry?"

Vivian looked up to see the Master leaning on the connecting door, "My faithful companion."

"Mr. Saxon," she gasped, "Prime Minister, I…I…I was just having a little joke with poor little Lucy. I…I didn't mean..."

He walked to the center of the room, "Oh, but you're absolutely right. Harold Saxon _doesn't_ exist."

"Then tell me…who are you?"

"I'm the Master and these," he held out his hands, "Are my friends."

Four small, metal spheres appeared and floated around him.

"I'm sorry?"

"Can't you _hear_ it, Mrs. Rook?"

"What do you mean?" she backed up.

"The drumbeat. The drums coming closer and closer."

The spheres headed towards her, spikes sticking out of them, "The lady doesn't like us," the first sphere cried in a child-like female voice.

"Silly lady," the second one, a male voice said.

" _Dead_ lady," the last male sphere laughed.

Vivian screamed as the spheres attacked.

The Master pulled Lucy from the room and shut the door behind him, deadening the screams. He took a breath and opened the door to hear the screaming. He winced, shutting it...before opening it again and quickly shutting it as the screams picked up again.

Lucy sighed, "But she _knew_. Harry, she knew everything. You _promised_. You said Archangel was 100 percent."

"Um, 99, 98?" he corrected.

"But if _she's_ asking questions, then who _else_?" she asked, frantic, "How much time have we got?"

He held out his arms and pulled her into a hug, "Tomorrow morning, I promise. That's when everything ends."

~8~

Angel flinched as she shivered this time, a pit in the center of her stomach...she'd long since guessed what her shivering meant...the Master, he'd just killed someone.

"But he's got a TARDIS," Jack called from the kitchen, finishing up the tea, "Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades."

"No," the Doctor sighed, still sitting at the desk.

"Why not?" he turned to stand in the doorway, "Worked for me."

"When he was stealing the TARDIS, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently."

"That means he can only travel between the year 100 trillion and the last place the TARDIS landed," Angel explained to Martha, seeing her questioning gaze.

"Which is right here, right now."

"Yeah, but a little leeway?" Jack guessed.

"Well..."

"18 months," Angel spoke.

He paused a moment, thinking, that sounded about right, and he trusted her guessing when it came to the TARDIS far more than his own, "The most he could have been here is 18 months. So how has he managed all _this_? The Master was always sort of…hypnotic but this is on a _massive_ scale."

"I was gonna vote for him," Martha sighed.

"Really?" the Doctor looked at her, shocked.

"Well, it was before I even met you. And I liked him."

"Me too," Jack said, thoughtful.

"Why did you like him?" Angel frowned, eyeing them, sensing something off about it.

"What was his policy?" the Doctor questioned, "What did he stand for?"

"I dunno..." Martha looked away, a bit distant, "He always sounded…good," she started tapping the four beat rhythm, "Like you could trust him. Just nice. He spoke about…I can't really remember, but it was _good_. Just the sound of his voice..."

"What's that?" the Doctor jumped up, pointing at her hands.

"What?" Martha looked up, startled.

"That! That tapping, that rhythm! What are you doing?"

"I dunno," she shook her head, "It's nothing. It's j…I dunno!"

A tune played on the website as a message, 'Saxon Broadcasts all channels,' appeared.

"Our lord and master is speaking to his kingdom," the Doctor muttered, turning on the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, how sweet was that scene of the Doctor healing Angel. It won't happen much, because I doubt the Doctor will let Angel out of his sight after what happened with the Master...or will happen with the Master -evil smirk- but...I took a little guess from LKH and TATM that Time Lords can only heal each other sort of thing. Though...the Vortex technically isn't regeneration energy, it's much more powerful...as can be seen with Jack...so you never know, we may see Angel's abilities grow into semi-healing now :)
> 
> And...I never specifically said in earlier chapters that Angel didn't know what she'd done to Jack or that she didn't know he was alive :) Love those little tricks and twists :) Angela Smith was the closest Angel had come to believing Jack was dead, but Angela didn't remember the Vortex much so she would have really thought he'd died. Angel knew better though. I think the most I said was the Doctor assuming Angel thought he was dead and Angel remarking on how Jack just wasn't there any more :) But how sweet is that, that she's been keeping an eye on her brother and knows about Ianto :)


	40. The Sound of Drums: Run and Hide

The Master was sitting in front of a beautiful fireplace in the Cabinet Room, all the ministers gone, "Britain, Britain, Britain," he smiled, shaking his head as he addressed the public, the small group watching on the screen of Martha's telly, "What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so _small_. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies," a clip of the Slitheen's false ship smashing Big Ben played, "You've seen it happen, Big Ben destroyed," then cut to the Sycorax ship hovering above them, "A spaceship over London," and switched to the Cybermen invading, "All those ghosts and metal men," and next the Racnoss's star, "The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again the government told you _nothing_. Well not _me_. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this, citizens of Great Britain…I have been contacted. A message, for humanity, from beyond the stars," he gave a brief nod to someone off camera and new footage played.

A sphere flashed as it spoke in a child-like female voice, Angel stiffening at the sight and sound of it for a reason she wasn't entirely sure of, "People of the Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship."

"Ooh, sweet," it returned to the Master, "And this species has identified itself. They're called the Toclafane."

"What?!" the Doctor gaped.

"They cannibalized themselves," Angel muttered, her voice quiet, her eyes locked on the television, an awful pit growing in her stomach the more she heard. This was bad, not only were the Toclafane a sort of bogeyman story on Gallifrey, something from their nightmares, but she could tell...the Toclafane the Master had introduced would be far, _far_ worse.

"Who?" the Doctor looked at her, having heard her quiet words, reaching out to take her hand, feeling her fear, her concern, her...devastation. Those spheres, whatever they were, they were something that was upsetting her a great deal.

"I don't know," she shook her head, frustrated as to why she knew she should be afraid of the spheres but not knowing _why_.

"And tomorrow morning they will appear," the Master continued, "Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the Universe..."

Angel got up and suddenly lunged at the TV, leaning over the back of it, half-blocking the screen as the humans and the Doctor watched her in curiousity as to what she was doing.

"Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. And every…oh, I don't know…medical student?"

"It's a bomb!" Angel shouted, turning around as she caught sight of the bulky thing strapped to the back of the TV. They quickly ran out of the room, not even needing to turn the screen around to believe her, the Doctor grabbing the laptop and her hand on the way. They made it to the street _just_ as the front windows exploded, all of them a safe enough distance away to not have been caught in the blast.

"Alright?" the Doctor turned to look at Martha and Jack as he pulled Angel closer into a hug, kissing the top of her head in thanks.

"Fine, yeah, fine," Jack let out a breath, staring at the smoke billowing from Martha's windows.

Damn, what he wouldn't give to have Angel as a part of the team, her abilities and foresight would have saved them all a hell of a lot of time and prevented more than a few injuries, maybe even kept him from being killed half the time. But, looking at the Time Lords now, he couldn't imagine them being separated, the Doctor especially wouldn't let the Time Lady go, not if his reaction to the possibility of the Master abducting her was anything to base that on. The man had been frantic, literally trying to beat down a solid metal door with his fists to get to the woman.

He actually felt a little afraid for whoever tried to take her from him in the future.

And he was quite happy about that, to know that the Doctor would stop at nothing to get Angel back if anything ever did happen. It relieved him to know she was cared about that much, that she'd always be safe because nothing and no one would stop the Doctor from getting back to her nor, did he think, anything would keep her captors safe from the Doctor's fury when he found them again.

"Martha?" the Doctor turned, only to see Martha using her mobile, "What are you doing?"

"He knows about me," she said, her ear pressed to the phone, "What about my family?"

"Don't tell them anything!"

"I'll do what I like!" she snapped, before gasping as someone picked up, "Mum? Oh my God, you're there!"

"Course I'm here, sweetheart," her mother answered calmly, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," she started to smile...not even noticing Angel frowning as she watched her converse with her mother, "I'm fine. Mum, has there been anyone asking about me?"

"Martha, I think perhaps you should come 'round."

"I can't! Not now!"

"No, but it's your father. We've been talking and we thought we might give it another go."

"Don't be so daft! Since when?"

"Just come 'round. Come to the house, we can celebrate."

Martha opened her mouth to reply when Angel stepped out of the Doctor's arms and over to her, putting her hand on Martha's arm, slightly lowering the phone, "Martha," she said softly, "They're listening in."

~8~

Mrs. Jones looked over at the blonde woman with earphones, truly listening into the conversation, in alarm as the woman's eyes widened in shock. How could the girl have known they were there?!

~8~

"Oh my God..." Martha breathed, fully believing Angel's words. She had sworn to herself to never doubt the woman, and she never had since then. If Angel said someone was listening in, they were listening in...and that meant...her mother was either in on it or being forced to talk to her...

"Run Martha!" Martha heard her father shout over the phone, as though confirming her thoughts, "Just run!"

"Clive!" her mother yelled.

"Listen to me!" her father's voice came in clearer, he must have grabbed the phone, "Just run!" he grunted, the sounds of struggles reaching Martha, "I don't know who they are!"

"We're trying to help her! Martha, don't listen to him!"

"Dad!" Martha exclaimed, "What's going on? Dad?" and the call ended, "I gotta help them!" she ran to her car.

"That's exactly what they _want_!" the Doctor told her, stepping up to Angel's side, taking her hand, "It's a _trap_!"

"I don't care!" Martha glared, getting in.

The Doctor glared right back, his knuckles nearly white as he squeezed Angel's hand, starting to _shake_ in anger at how little Martha was considering the safety of _his Mate_. He couldn't help it...after coming so close to losing her, to seeing her hurt, to having the Master nearly take her away from him, the _last_ thing he wanted was to put her in more danger, and here Martha was, about to rush right into a trap that might endanger Angel!

"It'll be alright," Angel whispered, lifting his hand to kiss his scarred knuckles, "We _need_ to help them. It's her _family_ ," she reminded him quietly.

He took a breath, swallowing hard, nodding, his mind a bit clearer at Angel's words and reassurances. He pulled her to the car, the two of them slipping into the back as Jack took the passenger's seat...and Martha was off.

~8~

"Get off!" Clive shouted as he was dragged out of the house by two men, the neighbors coming out to see what was happening, "It's your fault, all of you! You voted Saxon! _You_ did this!"

Mrs. Jones just watched from the front door, shaking her head at him.

~8~

Martha drove like a stunt woman down the road, recklessly, fast...which did little to ease the Doctor's already mounting concern for the safety of his Mate.

"Corner!" the Doctor shouted.

Martha took the corner tightly, tires squealing, sending the Doctor falling into Angel at the turn. Angel just laughed and gave him a kiss, which calmed him quite a bit...well, calmed his _fears_ at least, it didn't do much by way of calming other things.

~8~

"Mr. Saxon, we have Condition Red on the Jones plan," the blonde woman said into her phone as she joined Mrs. Jones outside, "We're taking them in. All of them."

A man grabbed Mrs. Jones, startling her, "But I was _helping_ you!" she cried.

~8~

Martha quickly dialed a number, "C'mon, Tish. Pick up."

"Martha, I can't talk right now," Tish said, answering, "We just made first contact. Did you see..." she cut off suddenly, "What are you doing?!" there was a clink as the phone fell, Tish being seized as well, "Get off! Linda, tell them!"

"What's happening?!" Martha called, "Tish!" she cut the number and glared at the Doctor, "It's _your_ fault! It's _all_ your fault!"

~8~

"I was helping you!" Mrs. Jones shouted, struggling as the men forced her to the back of the black van where her ex-husband was already held, "Get _off_ me!" she looked up as a car screeched to a halt to see Martha there, staring at them in wide eyed shock, "Martha, get out of here! Get out!"

"Target identified," the blonde woman reported as the police took position.

"Martha, reverse!" the Doctor called.

"Take aim…"

"Get out, _now_!"

Martha quickly drove the car back into a 3-point turn.

"Fire!"

"Move it!" Jack shouted as the police took fire. He ducked, hearing the sound of bullets going off and looked back...when he noticed _none_ of the bullets seemed to have hit the car. His eyes widened as he saw the bullets hit a faint, golden wall that seemed to have appeared behind them, protecting them. He glanced at the Doctor to see if the man noticed, but he had ducked, covering Angel, and wasn't looking. When he turned back to the window...the wall was gone.

"Take them away!" the woman told the police as the Joneses watched their daughter escape, relieved.

~8~

"The only place we can go…planet Earth," Martha mumbled sarcastically, " _Great_."

"Watch out!" Angel shouted as Martha nearly drove them off the road.

"Now, Martha, listen to me," Jack began gently, "Do as I say. We've gotta ditch this car. Pull over. Right now!"

~8~

They left the car behind as they continued, on foot, under an overpass, "Martha, come on!" the Doctor yelled when she lagged.

"Leo!" Martha gasped on the phone, "Oh, thank God! Leo, you gotta listen to me. Where are you?"

"I'm in Brighton," he replied, "We came down with Boxer. Did you see that Saxon thing on telly?"

"Leo, just listen to me. _Don't_ go home, I'm telling you. _Don't_ phone mum or dad or Tish. You've gotta _hide_."

"Shut up," he scoffed.

"On my life. You've gotta _trust_ me. Go to Boxer's. Stay with him," she needed to get him, his girlfriend, and her nephew safe!

~8~

The Master smiled as he listened to Martha's instructions of over the phone, oh how he loved being Prime Minister and having access to things like the phonelines.

~8~

"Don't tell anyone!" Martha added, "Just _hide_!"

"Ooh, a nice little game of hide-and-seek," the Master's voice came on the line and Martha froze, "I _love_ that."

Angel looked over to see Martha stop short, her face fearful, and knew something had happened, "Martha?"

"But I'll _find_ you, Martha Jones. Been a long time since we saw each other. Must be, what, one hundred trillion years?"

"Let them go, Saxon," Martha demanded as the Doctor turned around at that, "Do you hear me?! _Let them go_!"

The Doctor reached forward and took the phone from her hand, "I'm here."

Angel stepped over and put an arm around Martha, leading her off, trying to comfort her the best she could while the Doctor spoke with his nemesis.

"Doctor," the Master began seriously.

"Master," he replied, equally so.

"I like it when you use my name."

"You chose it. Psychiatrist's field day."

"As you chose yours. The man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that? But then again, look at your Mate, the _Angel_?" he scoffed, "Bit pretentious don't you think?"

"Leave her _out_ of this!" the Doctor nearly growled at the mention of her name coming from the Master's lips. He felt his hand clenching into a fist beside him as he was reminded of what the man did to her, how he struck her, and wanted nothing more than to leap through the phone and strangle the man for daring to touch her, daring to hurt her.

"Have I _struck_ a nerve Doctor?" he could practically hear the smirk in the Master's voice and knew that had been his intention, to anger him to the point of violence and bringing up the fact that he HAD struck her wasn't helping.

The Master was truly a psychotic man, but he was a genius. He knew the way to hurt the most, if not through Angel, was through manipulation. If he could get the Doctor to actively harm another, to willingly take another life...well, he wouldn't be the Doctor anymore would he? He'd be a twisted, dark version of himself...and that was his goal, to destroy his enemy in the most extreme way, from inside out.

The Doctor swallowed hard, not allowing himself to rise to the bait, not allowing himself to go down that path and give the Master what he wanted. He would not become that man, Angel had made him a better man than that, she had faith that he WAS a better man than that, he would NOT disappoint her, "So…Prime Minister?"

"I know," the Master sighed, as though sensing he'd lost his opportunity, "It's good, isn't it?"

"Who are those creatures? 'Cos there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made up name like the Bogeyman."

"Do you remember all those fairytales about the Toclafane when we were kids? Back home. Where is it, Doctor?"

"Gone."

"How can _Gallifrey_ be _gone_?"

"It burnt."

"And the Time Lords?"

"Dead. And the Daleks…more or less. What happened to you?"

"The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me because…I was so _scared_."

"I know."

"All of them? But now you, which must mean…"

"I was the only one who could end it. And I tried. I _did_. I tried _everything_."

"What did it _feel_ like, though? Two almighty civilizations _burning_. Oh, tell me, how did it feel?"

"Stop it!"

"You must have been like God. Fitting isn't it?" he gave a dark chuckle, "God and his angel. How did _she_ survive?"

"Grabbed onto a Dalek before it could use its Emergency Temporal Shift. Got sucked along with it. She regenerated and was alone for _50 years_ before I found her. We thought we were alone, just us, but not anymore. Don't you see, all we've got is each other."

"Are you asking me out on a date? How would your Mate feel about that? You've completed the emotional ties haven't you?" he chuckled, "You couldn't bear to be apart, I saw you Doctor. I saw how you reacted when I nearly took her away from you. What would you have done? I wonder. If I had succeeded?"

"You could stop this, right now," the Doctor swallowed hard, not even wanting to _think_ about that, "We could leave this planet. We could fight across the constellations if that's what you want. But not on Earth."

"Too late."

"Why do you say that?" the Doctor asked, stiffening, a pit forming in his stomach.

"The drumming..." he could faintly hear fingers tapping a rhythm on a table, "I thought it would stop but it never does. Never ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming, Doctor. The constant drumming."

"I could help you. Please, let me help. _Angel_ can help you, she's helped so many people I couldn't..."

"It's everywhere. Listen, listen, listen," the tapping continued, "Here come the drums. Here come the drums."

The Doctor looked up, seeing a teenage boy leaning on a building, tapping his hands on his legs, the same rhythm, "What have you _done_? Tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures? _Tell me_!"

"Ooh, look. You're on TV."

"Stop it! Answer me!"

"No, _really_. You're on telly! You and your little band, which, by the way, is ticking every demographic box. So, congratulations on that. Look, there you are! Ha!"

The Doctor looked up to see himself on the TV of a shop window, a picture of him as the reporter announced, "...they are known to be armed and extremely dangerous."

"You're public enemies number one, two, three, and four. Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas so he won't be getting any help from them," the Doctor's eyes widened as he saw Martha, Jack, and _Angel's_ pictures appear as well, the three of them targets now too, "Now, go on, off you go."

"Doctor!" Angel called. He turned around to see her staring at a camera above them to the right, "He can see us."

"Oh, she's a smart one, isn't she?" the Master asked over the phone, "I wonder how she _knew_ to look? Hmm?" the Doctor quickly flashed the sonic at the camera, causing it to short circuit, "Ooh, you public menace. Better start running. Go on. Run!"

"He's got control of everything," the Doctor turned to them.

"What do we do?" Martha gasped.

"We've got nowhere to go," Jack said.

"Doctor, what do we do?!"

"Run for your life, Doctor!" the Master laughed.

"We run," he nodded, turning and leading them off, his hand firmly in Angel's.

"I said, run!" the Master shouted before the call cut out.

~8~

"Tomorrow morning, Britain will be welcoming an extraterrestrial species…" a BBC news reporter said.

"The President is said to be furious that Great Britain has taken unilateral action," an American reporter stated.

A Chinese news broadcast came on for a moment before it was switched to the Teletubbies.

The Master smiled as he watched his laptop in the Cabinet Room, one of the Toclafane appearing, "Have you _seen_ these things? This planet's amazing. Television in their _stomach_. Now _that_ is evolution."

"Is the machine ready?" the female sphere asked.

"Tomorrow morning. It reaches critical at 8:02 precisely."

"We have to escape. Because it's coming, sir. The darkness, the never-ending darkness. The terrible, terrible _cold_. We have to run and run and _run_!"

"8:00 tomorrow morning. Tell your people. The world is waiting," the Toclafane disappeared as he turned to look out the window, smirking.

~8~

Angel watched Martha's expression carefully as they walked down the dark streets of London, careful. She frowned, seeing the devastated look on Martha's face as she tried to hide it, "They'll be ok Martha," she said quietly, reaching out to shift the bag of takeaway to her other arm, taking Martha's hand with her free one, squeezing it.

Martha let out a breath, trying so hard to believe her. She hadn't doubted Angel in so long but...something like this...something SO important...she couldn't help the sliver of it at the thought it might be wishful thinking or Angel trying to make her feel better, "I hope so."

Angel nudged her, offering her a small smile, "They will be, no matter what. You're proof of it."

Martha frowned and looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"You're SO strong Martha," she explained, "Much stronger than you know. And you got it from them, from your parents. They gave that strength to your siblings too. And they were strong because their parents were strong..." she squeezed her hand again, "Strength runs in the family so, no matter what, they'll keep strong through everything. They'll endure and they'll survive whatever is coming, because _you_ can too."

Martha had to smile a bit at that, it was nice to think that she was strong because of her family, that her family was strong because of her. It was true too, together there was nothing they couldn't survive.

"I was scared," Angel admitted after a moment, "During the War. Terrified. I wanted nothing more than for it to never have happened, to just...escape it but..." she took a breath, "My sister was fighting, she was going to fight, and I couldn't leave her. So I went out there, and I stayed with her, and I fought. I was strong for her," she looked at Martha, "Like you need to be strong now for _your_ family, like they will be for you."

Martha nodded, feeling just a little more reassured at Angel's words. It was normal to be afraid, but you didn't need to let it take you over. You could fight against fear, you could overcome it. And what was bravery but being afraid but facing it due to the knowledge that something else was more important?

Her family was the most important thing in her life.

So she would be brave and strong for them.

"Thanks," she whispered, squeezing Angel's hand in return.

"You're welcome," Angel smiled at her as Martha pulled open the door to the abandoned warehouse she'd led them to, spotting the Doctor set up by the laptop while Jack worked on his manipulator.

"How was it?" Jack looked up at them as he heard them enter.

He'd wanted to go with them, both he and the Doctor had when Angel insisted she go with Martha...but the women had reminded them that they were much easier to spot than two women, and Angel had promised to keep her mind wide open so the Doctor could keep track of her every step of the way. Neither were very happy, but Martha also reminded them they had work to do that the women couldn't, the laptop and the manipulator.

So they'd stayed.

Reluctantly.

VERY reluctantly.

"I don't think anyone saw us," Martha replied, "Angel managed to sense anyone who might have seen us before they did and got us out of the way."

"Psychic," the Doctor beamed up at her.

"Thief," she countered, setting down the bag, "Anything come up?"

"I've got this tuned into the government wavelength so we can follow what Saxon's doing," Jack shrugged.

"Yeah, I was hoping for something about my family," Martha frowned.

"It still says the Jones family taken in for questioning," the Doctor replied, reaching out to lightly tug Angel into his arms, moving her to sit on his lap, "Tell you what though, no mention of Leo."

"He's not as daft as he looks," Martha remarked, handing out the food, "I'm talking about my _brother_ on the _run_. How did this _happen_?"

"Nice chips," Jack took one as he sat.

"Actually, they're not bad," the Doctor took a bite of one before holding one out for Angel to take one as well, the girl tossing it in the air and catching it in her mouth with a small smile.

Martha sat down, her and Jack exchanging a look, before turning to the Doctor, "So..." Jack began, "Who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?"

"And what is he to you?" Martha asked, looking between them, "Like a colleague…"

"I never met him before," Angel said, thankful for that. The stories of the Master...they were enough to scare anyone.

"A friend, at first," the Doctor admitted.

"I thought you were gonna say he was your secret brother or something," Martha laughed.

The three stared at her, "You've been watching too much TV."

"But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect," Jack replied.

"Well, perfect to look at, maybe."

"Oh, it was _beautiful_ ," Angel smiled softly, recalling her home as she leaned back into the Doctor's embrace, her eyes closing as she imagined their lost world.

"Like you," the Doctor kissed her temple, winding his arms around her tighter, resting his chin on her shoulder, "They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords. The oldest and most mighty race in the Universe. Looking down on the galaxies below…sworn never to interfere…only to watch. Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families at the age of eight, to enter the Academy."

"According to the stories, that's where it began," Angel added, thinking of the legends of the Master, all those terrifying rumors of the things he'd done, "When he was eight, when he saw eternity."

"As a novice, he was taken for initiation, to the Untempered Schism," the Doctor explained, seeing their questioning looks, recalling that they didn't know what was being talked about, "It's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the Vortex. You stand there, eight years old…staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired…some would run away…and some would go mad."

"Not everyone," Angel remarked softly, "Some just looked at it and took it in."

He looked at her, seeing a memory in her mind. His eyes widened, "How _long_ did you stare at it for?" he couldn't imagine anyone being able to stand it for longer than a minute.

"Till the Elders grew uneasy and pulled me away," she replied.

She had been a rare case on Gallifrey. She hadn't been affected like the other children, she'd stared into the Vortex...and the Vortex had stared back into her. She'd felt almost...at peace staring at it, not afraid, or crazed, or overwhelmed, but...like she was looking at the soul of a very old friend. The Elders who had accompanied her had pulled her away after nearly ten minutes, almost unheard of before her. Almost. It _should_ have tipped them off that she was a prospective Visionary as there were legends that _only_ the Visionaries could stare at the Schism so long and not go mad. It was ironic though because, later in life, their visions and abilities to see the different futures _did_ seem to drive them more than a bit barmy.

It was weird really, everyone she talked to...well... _heard_ talking about it had such brilliant and terrifying experiences when it came to the Untempered Schism. But her? It had almost felt...normal. Like she was just looking through a window of her house, like there was nothing special about it, like...it was something she had always done. She hadn't known what it meant at the time, that her experience was so...dull...but now she realized, it was because of her abilities. She could see through time, so the Vortex really was just like a window, and the feelings she'd had were always there, so it really was nothing new to her.

"Hmm..." the Doctor hummed, looking at her, "Maybe that's why you get all those feelings?" he wondered, "Staring through the Vortex may have allowed you to look through time?"

Angel frowned a moment, thinking on that. She didn't...agree. Not entirely. She'd had feelings _before_ she'd gone to the Untempered Schism. But, then again, she _had_ felt...odd...after she'd seen the power of the Vortex. She couldn't really describe it. Perhaps the Schism had had something to do with her abilities, like...it was just _one_ aspect of how she could do what she did but...she couldn't help but feel like there was something _more_ to her abilities.

"What about you?" Martha asked, looking at the Doctor.

"Oh, the ones that ran away," the Doctor said, "I never stopped," he smiled though as he looked at Angel, "But now I've got someone to run to," he winked at her...

When there was a beep from Jack's manipulator and he looked at it with a frown, "Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognize it."

"Patch it through to the laptop."

"Um, since we're telling stories, um, there's something I haven't exactly _told_ you..." Jack began, but then the Torchwood logo appeared.

"You work for _Torchwood_?" the Doctor gaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, I had to throw in that little Angel/Martha bonding moment, especially since we know what's coming for Martha, she'll definitely need some words of encouragement to do what she has to :) I loved how the Master kept trying to bait the Doctor by talking about Angel, the Doctor definitely won't be as forgiving of the Master it seems. And now we know a little bit more about a possible 'source' of Angel's abilities. There's definitely components to how she can get a sense of the future, the Schism is only ONE part of it.
> 
> Wow! Can you believe there are only like 5 chapters left?! Oh man, the Last of the Time Lords is coming...but then we get Donna! ^-^ I am SO excited for the next chapter, because...the TARDIS and Angel! And LOTTL...oh man...I can't wait!


	41. The Sound of Drums: Master of All

As soon as the word 'Torchwood' was out of his mouth, the Doctor had jumped up and pulled Angel back behind him, glaring at Jack as though he were an enemy, his eyes narrow, his teeth bared, his body tense. Jack actually found himself taking a step back at the intensity of the man's glare, at the dark look that promised hell to pay for a perceived danger against Angel.

It... _hurt_...actually.

It hurt a lot, to see the Doctor wanting to keep _him_ away from _Angel_ , from his little 'sister from another mister.' It hurt that the Doctor could _ever_ think him capable of _hurting_ Angel. No...it hurt to think he ever could hurt Angel. He never ever would, _not ever_ , no matter what. But there was the Doctor, acting like he didn't believe that for a second.

"Doc..." he began, standing and taking a step forward.

"Keep _away_ from her," the Doctor threatened, actually sounding like he was growling as he spoke.

Martha winced, his voice just then...it sounded exactly like when the star had possessed him.

Jack put his hands up, stepping back again, but the Doctor didn't relax at all, "I swear to you," he promised, sincere, "It's _different_. It's _changed_ ," the Doctor scoffed at that, "There's only half a dozen of us now..."

"Everything Torchwood did and _you're_ part of it?!" the Doctor nearly shouted, feeling himself shaking in anger once more, "You just expect me to _trust_ you, working for _them_?!"

All he could think of was everything Torchwood had done last time, everything they'd lost, everything they'd taken from him and Angel. It had crushed the Time Lady to lose Rose because of Torchwood, her baby sister of sorts, to have already lost her real sister and then Rose too...his hearts had shattered more for seeing Angel so pained and upset than losing Rose, as terrible as that was to admit. He DID miss Rose, she was his first companion after the War, but Angel...she was, in the words of his 9th self, _so much more_ than _just_ a companion. He didn't _ever_ want to see her in a situation like that again, he didn't ever want her to have to come in contact with _any_ organization that dealt with aliens, not LINDA, not UNIT, not Torchwood because...he couldn't trust them, with _his_ life yes, with Angel's...not for anything, she was _too_ important to him.

And that's why he hated this. He'd had an operative of _Torchwood_ with them, with Angel, and he hadn't known. He knew, deep down, that Jack wouldn't ever hurt his 'Angie' but his mind and hearts and the Mating instinct were screaming at him to get Angel as far away from any danger as he could, and, right now, that included Jack.

"The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf," Jack glared at him for what he'd said, what he implied in his words, as though he would EVER hurt Angel the way Torchwood had, "I rebuilt it, I changed it. And when I did that, I did it for _you_ , in _your_ honor. I made it a place that HELPS people," he looked past the Doctor's shoulder at Angel, who had remained behind the Doctor more because she knew he'd only pull her back if she tried to step away than wanting to seem like she was hiding from Jack, "Like _you_ Angie. I wanted it to be a place YOU'D be proud of."

The Doctor glared at him a moment before Angel took his hand, pulling his attention right to her for the action. His gaze immediately softened as he looked upon her. She reached up and put a hand on his cheek, just looking into his eyes as she stroked it gently, smiling when he reached up to press her hand more firmly to his cheek, leaning into her touch, calming, "He's telling the truth," she whispered to him, "I _know_ he is."

"You _feel_ it?" the Doctor asked her, not seeing Jack and Martha watching him closely, both glancing at each other and smiling at how Angel could get through to him so quickly.

That girl...it was like whenever he was angry, she was there to calm him. When he was scared, she reassured him. When he was sad, she cheered him. And they were happy, the Doctor was a remarkable man but he'd been hurt by so much in his long life. Angel made all that bearable, she made it better, she made him happier. He needed her, like she needed him. They had noticed that Angel was a rather special woman, so incredible, but didn't seem to realize it. She was insecure and timid at times and she needed someone to stand by her and support her, encourage her. And that was the Doctor in a nutshell. They complimented each other, they made each other stronger, they made each other better.

Angel laughed, making the Doctor smile at just the sound of it, "Even if I hadn't," she said, answering his question in the process, "I'd still _believe_ him," she turned and tugged him back to the chairs he'd jumped up from, tugging him down to sit, moving herself onto his lap with her arms around his neck, "Take a breath," she instructed, watching as he did so, Martha and Jack smirking at how 'whipped' he was, "Good, now," she placed a hand on his chest, feeling his hearts both slowing from his fear and racing for her nearness, "Think Doctor, do you really believe _Jack_ would _ever_ let it end up like _Yvonne's_ dynasty?"

The Doctor looked at her before shaking his head, no he didn't, Jack would _never_.

"So..." her smile turned into a slight smirk.

He let out a sigh and looked at Jack, his arms moving around Angel's waist as he did so, "Sorry," he offered the man a smile.

Jack just nodded, understanding. When someone you loved might be in danger, everything you knew just went out the window.

"If I haven't returned to my desk by 2200 hours," a woman, Vivian, popped up on the laptop, the message having finished patching through, pulling all their gazes to the screen, "This file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means, if you're watching this, then I'm…" she took a breath, shaking her head, "Anyway, the Saxon files are attached. But take a look at the Archangel document. _That's_ when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network," the screen changed to show a graphic image of Earth with satellites flying around it.

"What's the Archangel Network?" Angel frowned.

"I've got Archangel," Martha held up her phone, "Everyone's got it."

"It's the mobile phone network," Jack added, "'Cos, look, it's gone worldwide. They've got 15 satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel."

The Doctor quickly took Martha's phone and scanned it with the sonic, "It's in the _phones_! Oh, I _said_ he was a hypnotist! Wait, wait, wait. Hold on," he hit the phone against the table and it started to beep four times, "There it is. That rhythm, it's everywhere. Ticking away in the subconscious."

"What is it, mind control?" Martha asked.

"No, no, no, no. Subtler than that. Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code…Vote Saxon. Believe in me. Whispering to the world. Oh, yes! _That's_ how he hid himself from us," he looked at Angel, "'Cos we should have sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth. We should have known way back. It's not like he was walking around with a Mental Dampener on, it was the signal! The signal cancelled him out."

"Any way you can stop it?" Jack looked at them.

"Not from down here. But now we know how he's doing it..."

"And we can fight back," Martha smiled.

"Oh, yes!"

Angel gave a small smile, shifting as she stood to let the Doctor work, she couldn't help but feel like this fight...it would be the longest one they'd encountered yet...

~8~

Martha, Jack, and Angel watched as the Doctor pulled apart the mobile and the laptop and got to work, taking the keys to the TARDIS from them and using the sonic to attach the circuitry to the keys, tying them up onto strings, "Four TARDIS keys, four pieces of the TARDIS with low-level perception properties because the TARDIS is designed to blend in," he explained, "Well, sort of..."

"I _offered_ to fix it," Angel reminded him lightly, nudging him, "But I must admit, I DO love the phonebox look," she smiled, "And the blue."

He smiled back at her, "I can tell," he looked down at Angel's TARDIS blue jeans.

"Her face is up _there_ Doc!" Jack laughed, pointing up, seeing the Doctor's gaze lingering a bit _too_ long on Angel's legs, despite them being covered.

"Right!" the Doctor's head jerked up, "Yes, sorry..." Jack and Martha laughed at his sputterings as Angel smiled, "Where were we again?"

"The Archangel Network," Angel reminded him.

"Right. The network's got a second low-level signal. Weld the key to the network and…Martha," he took a step back, "Look at me. You can see me, yes?"

"Yep!" she called with a nod.

"What about now?" he put the key around his neck and Martha's vision immediately veered to the left.

Angel frowned, watching her, a bit confused as to whether something was wrong because...SHE could see the Doctor just fine. But then again...it could be for any number of reasons, he was her Mate, she was psychic and could sense him there even if her mind was saying he wasn't which let her see him, or she just...was weird. She hadn't been able to see the psychic paper and it had been something trying to trick her mind, maybe this was the same thing?

Martha though, blinked and tried to look at him again, only for it to happen once more.

"No, I'm here," the Doctor waved, trying to pull just a bit of her attention to him, "Look at me."

"It's like…I _know_ you're there but I don't _want_ to know…" Martha mumbled, concentrating.

"And back again," he yanked off the key, "See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just...unnoticed. Oh, I know what it's like. It's like…it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. _That's_ what it's like. Come on!" he grabbed Angel's hand and ran out, Martha and Jack following after, "Don't run," the Doctor told them as they headed into the city, "Don't shout. Just keep your voice down. Draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken. Just keep to the shadows."

"Like ghosts," Jack smirked.

"Yeah, that's what we are," he nodded as they pulled their necklaces on, "Ghosts."

~8~

"And as the eyes of the world turn towards Great Britain, sources indicate that Air Force One has landed on British soil tonight..." the BBC reported.

~8~

The Master and Lucy arrived with escort to greet the President of the United States on the tarmac below a large aircraft, "Mr. President, sir!" he saluted.

"Mr. Saxon," the president greeted dryly, "The British Army will stand down. From now on, UNIT has control of this operation."

"You make it sound like an invasion."

"First contact policy was decided by the Security Council in 1968. And you've just gone and _ignored_ it."

"Well, you know what it's like. New job, all that paperwork. I think it's down the back of the settee. I _did_ have a quick look. I found a pen, a sweet, a bus ticket, and uh…have you met the wife?" he put an arm around Lucy who nodded at the president.

"Mr. Saxon, I'm not sure what your game is but there are provisions at the United Nations to have you removed from office unless you are very, _very_ careful. Is that understood?" the Master zipped his lips, "Are you taking this seriously?" the man nodded, "To business. We've accessed your files on these…Toclafane."

The Doctor, Angel, Martha, and Jack stood in the background, watching.

"First contact cannot take place on any sovereign soil. For that purpose, the aircraft carrier _Valiant_ is en route. The rendezvous will take place there at 8:00 am," the Master tried to talk through his zipped lips, "You're _trying_ my _patience_ , sir."

He smirked, unzipping his lips, "So America is _completely_ in charge?"

"Since Britain elected an ass, _yes_ ," he glared, "I'll see you onboard the _Valiant_ ," he turned and left.

"It still will be televised, though, won't it? Because I promised, and the whole world is watching."

"Since it's too late to pull out, the world _will_ be watching. _Me._ "

"The _last_ President of America," the Master remarked quietly to Lucy as the president walked away, "We have a private plane ready and waiting. We should reach the _Valiant_ within the hour," he motioned for Lucy to get in their car first, "My darling," he watched the president's car drive off before turning back to where the small group of four were standing, staring at them as though he could _almost_ see them, Angel letting out a quiet breath of fear when the Master seemed to look directly _at_ her, smirking...

When a siren rang out and a police van pulled up, drawing the Master's attention away.

He smiled as the Jones family, without Leo, was taken out, "Hi, guys! All will be revealed!"

"Oh my God..." Martha gasped.

"Don't move," the Doctor stopped her.

"But…"

"Martha," Angel slowly reached out and took Martha's hand, careful that she didn't move quickly enough to draw attention, "You _can't_...I'm sorry."

Martha squeezed Angel's hand tightly as she watched her family being moved into a land rover, "I'm gonna kill him."

"Say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?" Jack suggested.

"Now _that_ sounds like Torchwood," the Doctor scoffed.

"Still a good plan."

"He's a Time Lord, which makes him our responsibility. And, as much as I hate to say it," the Doctor sighed, feeling his hands clench into fists as he thought back on what the Master had done to Angel, what he felt seeing the man hit her, what he _really_ wanted to do to the Time Lord, "I'm _not_ here to kill him. I'm here to..." he took a breath, resigned, he was _the Doctor_ , he made people _better_ , he _didn't_ hurt them, "Save him."

"I think he saw us," Angel commented, her gaze locked on the Master disappearing into his car and heading off.

"I think he was _suspicious_ yes. But I don't think he saw us."

Angel just frowned at that.

"Aircraft carrier _Valiant_ ," Jack looked down at his manipulator, "It's a UNIT ship..."

"Wonderful," the Doctor muttered, _just_ what he needed, UNIT _and_ Torchwood involved.

It wasn't that he didn't trust UNIT, he used to work for them, but he hadn't been there in so long, he didn't really know how much might have changed. If Torchwood could do a 180 from Yvonne to Jack, there was no telling what UNIT might be like now. He'd only encountered them briefly during the Slitheen incident.

"At 28.2N and 10.02E," Jack smirked, pleased it _wasn't_ just HIM the Doctor had an issue with, made him feel better to know the man just didn't trust ANYONE with Angel.

"How do we get onboard?" Martha turned to them.

"Does that thing work as a teleport?" the Doctor asked, looking at the device.

"Since you revamped it, yeah," Jack nodded, "Coordinates set."

They all touched the manipulator before the Doctor activated it...and they ended up landing in the _Valiant_ 's engine room. Martha and Jack groaned as the Doctor and Angel stayed standing, not as affected by the travel than them.

Angel quickly moved to help Martha up, "You alright?" she knew it could be a bit difficult for a human to travel that way.

"Oh, that thing is _rough_ ," Martha moaned.

"I've has worse nights," Jack commented as he cracked his neck, "Welcome to the _Valiant_."

"It's _dawn_ ," Martha breathed, walking to a porthole, "Hold on, I thought this was a _ship_. Where's the sea?"

"A ship for the 21st century. Protecting the skies of planet Earth."

They looked out the porthole to see the _Valiant_ flying through the sky.

~8~

The Master and Lucy arrived at the conference room of the _Valiant_ , secret service agents and various military men standing around as well as the camera crews for all the various reporters, "I want the whole thing branded in _my_ sort of honest, _not_ the United Nations'," the president was saying to a few men and women, "Got that?"

The Master walked over to him, "Anything I can do? I could make tea or isn't that American enough? I don't know, I could make grits. What _are_ grits, anyway?"

"It you could just _sit_."

The Master turned and made a face at the president's attitude before walking over to the chairs, "Misery guts," he mumbled before smiling at Lucy, gesturing at the room, "What do you think? It's good, isn't it?" he pulled out a chair for her.

"It's beautiful," she agreed, sitting down.

"Some of my best work," he whispered to her, "Ministry of Defense. I helped design this place," he sat down beside her, " _Every_ detail."

~8~

The group ran through the maintenance halls of the _Valiant_...when Angel stopped with a gasp, her eyes wide as something struck her, "We've no time for sightseeing!" Jack shouted to her.

"Please _no_..." she breathed, before turning and taking off down a side hall, dreading what she might find, the group running after her.

"Angel, my _family's_ onboard!" Martha cried, "We don't have _time_ for this."

Angel just ignored her, running through a set of doors to see the TARDIS standing there. She paused only a moment to look at it, instinctively knowing something was wrong with the old box, before running to it and dashing inside, the doors opening for her as always, the trio standing in shock a bit before following. They nearly ran _into_ her, stopping short as she stood a few feet away from the doorway, looking up at the red-lit TARDIS.

"What _the hell's_ he _done_?" Jack stared.

"Don't touch it," the Doctor ordered, walking over to Angel and taking her hand, feeling her absolute sorrow for what had been done to the TARDIS, for the sorry state the once-magnificent ship was in.

"I'm not going to."

"What's he done though?" Martha looked around, "Sounds like it's…"

"Sick," Angel nodded slowly, staring at the console that was basically ripped apart, stripped down, and caged off, tears gathering in her eyes realizing she wouldn't even be able to touch the console to try and comfort the ship, "She's sick..."

"It _can't_ be," the Doctor murmured, getting as close as he possibly could to the caged off area, squinting through the bars at the modifications that had been made, "No, no, no, no, no, no, it _can't_ be!"

"Doctor, what is it?" Martha asked.

"He's cannibalized the TARDIS."

"Is that what I think it is?" Jack gaped.

"He's turned her into a Paradox Machine," Angel blinked, "I'm _so_ sorry girl," she whispered to the ship, which could only give a strained, weak hum in reply.

~8~

"Two minutes, everyone!" the president said, climbing up a small set of steps to address the crowd, "According to the treaty, all armed personnel are requested to leave the flight deck immediately. Thank you."

The Master and Lucy watched with small smiles at the entertainment going on before them, "Jelly baby?" he offered, holding out a small white bag as Lucy took one and nibbled on it.

"Broadcasting at 7:58 with the arrival timed at 0800 precisely. And, uh, good luck to all of us."

~8~

"As soon as _this_ hits red, it activates," the Doctor examined the console, "At this speed, it'll trigger…" he looked at Jack's watch.

"8:02," Angel answered, not even looking at Jack or the controls the Doctor was inspecting, just staring at the rotor as it barely managed to rise.

"First contact is at 8:00 and then two minutes later…" Jack frowned, not sure what would happen or why.

"What's it _for_?" Martha shook her head, "What's a Paradox Machine _do_?"

"More importantly, can you _stop_ it?" Jack turned to the Doctor.

"Not until I know what it's doing," he sighed, "Touch the wrong bit and blow up the solar system."

"Then we've got to get to the Master," Martha determined.

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "How do we stop him?"

"Oh, I've got a way," the Doctor glanced at them, "Sorry, didn't I tell you?" he stood and moved over to Angel's side, "It'll be alright," he whispered to her, putting an arm around her to hug her to his side, pressing a kiss of reassurance to her temple. He could feel her devastation at seeing the last TARDIS in such a state and all he wanted to do was ease it the way she did his.

She gave a small nod, unable to bring herself to speak, her throat was closing with emotion and if she opened her mouth now she really would start crying, and now was _not_ the time.

"Come on," he slid his arm along her waist to her hand, taking it and tugging her out of the room.

~8~

"And in just 30 seconds' time, we'll be going live for first contact," BBC news reported, "It has been announced that Harold Saxon has invited President Winters to take the address."

"It's 3:00 in the morning on the eastern seaboard and President Winters has been chosen to lead the world into a new age..." an American reporter announced.

~8~

"My fellow Americans, patriots, people of the world…" the president began as the Master grinned in excitement beside Lucy, "I stand before you today as ambassador for humanity, a role I will undertake with utmost solemnity. Perhaps our Toclafane cousins can offer us much, but what is important is not that we gain material benefits, but that we learn to see ourselves anew..."

The Doctor, Angel, Jack, and Martha entered the room, the Master's smile fading as though he sensed them behind him.

"For as long as man has looked to the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone…"

"This plan, you gonna tell us?" Jack asked quietly.

"If I can get this," the Doctor held the key out, "Around the Master's neck…cancel out his perception, they'll see him for real. It's just hard to go unnoticed with everyone on red alert. If they stop me…you've got a key."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll get him," Martha nodded.

"I'll try," Angel said, swallowing hard, the pit in her stomach telling her this was _not_ going to end well at all.

"And I ask you now," the president continued, "I ask of the Human Race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane," the spheres materialized around him, "My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President-Elect of the United States of America and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon."

"You're not the Master," the male sphere cried.

"We like the Mr. Master," the female told them.

"We don't like _you_ ," the third agreed, another male voiced one.

"I…can be master, if you so wish," the president stuttered, "I will accept mastery over you if that is God's will."

"Man is stupid," the second male said.

"Master is our friend," the first male cheered.

"Where's my Master, pretty please?" the female sounded like it was pouting.

"Oh, alright then, it's me!" the Master stood, laughing, "Ta da! Sorry. Sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's _crazy_!"

"Saxon, what are you talkin' about?" the president glared.

"I'm taking control, Uncle Sam," the Master turned to him, dead serious now, "Starting with _you_ ," he looked at the Toclafane, "Kill him."

Before anyone could blink a Toclafane shot at Winters with its laser, turning him to dust. Chaos erupted as every human in the room tried to run out of it, but the Master's soldiers pulled out their weapons at his cry of, "Guards!"

"Nobody move!" a guard called, "Nobody move!"

"Now then, peoples of the Earth, please attend carefully," the Master looked at the camera still rolling.

The Doctor ran for the Master.

"Stop him!" a guard ordered as two men leapt forward and grabbed him, forcing him to his knees.

"And the ginger!" the Master shouted. Two guards near the door dragged Angel forward, not seeming to notice Martha or Jack, "We meet at last, Doctor," the Master laughed, "Oh, ho! I love saying that!"

"Stop this!" he glared, "Stop it now!"

"As if a perception filter's gonna work on me," the Master smirked, glancing at Angel, "I'm sure your lovely Mate informed you of _that_ , her being a precog and all," Angel tensed, alarmed that he knew and fearing what that could mean for her, "Oh, and look, it's the girlie and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which," Jack lunged at the man but he just fired a laser at him, killing him, "Laser screwdriver," he held the device in his hands up, "Who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!"

"No!" Angel gasped, not wanting to witness it happening again...she hadn't wanted to witness it the first time...

Martha rushed over to Jack.

"Master, just calm down," the Doctor pleaded, "Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could _see_ yourself…"

The Master rolled his eyes at the camera, "Oh, do excuse me, little bit of personal business. Back in a minute. Let him go," he ordered the guards.

The guards pushed him to the floor, "It's that sound, the sound in your head," the Doctor said, "What if I could help?"

"Oh, how to shut him up?" he groaned, "I know. Memory Lane!" he sat down on the steps, facing the Doctor, "Professor Lazarus. Remember him? And his genetic manipulation device? Did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? Your Mate certainly had her suspicions," he smirked, "I've seen the footage of her staring at my posters," he looked at Angel, holding out his arms, "The real thing is much better," he winked at her, smirking as the Doctor struggled more in the guards arms at that as he turned back to the man, "I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver…but, ooh, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do!" he ran over to a silver case and dropped it open, the Doctor's hand inside, "I've got his hand!"

"No," Angel breathed, her eyes wide. She remembered she'd tried to keep the hand away from Yana, from the Master, at the end of the Universe. She hadn't known _why_ then, just that she _couldn't_ let him take it...but he still did...and now she knew why she'd felt that way.

"And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?" he turnded the screwdriver on the Doctor, watching as he screamed and twisted, his body aging, Angel now the one struggling in the guards' hold to get to him.

"Teleport," Jack gasped awake, handing the manipulator to Martha, agonized over the fact that Angel was too far away, that he couldn't give it to them both to escape, not that he thought Angel would _ever_ leave the Doctor, not even if the man himself insisted.

"I can't," Martha whispered.

"We can't stop him. Get out of here. _Get out_."

The Master stopped, smiling at the Doctor who was now a very old man.

Martha moved over to him, "Doctor, I've got you."

"Aww, she's a would-be doctor," the Master sighed, "But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown 'em in all the way from prison..."

The door slid open to reveal the Jones family being shoved in, "Mum," Martha breathed.

"I'm sorry," her mother called, sobbing as she realized what she'd done in helping the man she thought was Mr. Saxon.

"The Toclafane, who are they?" the Doctor wheezed, "Who _are_ they?"

"Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break," the Master said.

"Is it time?" the first male sphere cheered.

"Is it ready?" the second agreed.

"Is the machine singing?" the female wondered.

"Two minutes past," the Master looked at his watch, before mounting the steps to stand beside his wife, "So! Earthlings. Basically, um, end of the world," he raised the laser screwdriver, "Here…come…the drums!"

The song 'Voodoo Child' began to play over the speakers as the Paradox Machine kicked into life, Lucy bobbing her head along with the tune.

The Master rushed to the window to see a rift tear through the sky and pour out millions of Toclafane. He held out a hand and Lucy joined him, "How many do you think?"

"I don't know," she shook her head, watching it all happen in awe.

" _Six billion_ ," he smiled, before turning on an outside speaker, "Down you go, kids!"

~8~

The Toclafane swarmed down upon the Earth, to all lands, firing at people in the streets.

~8~

"Shall we decimate them?" he asked Lucy, "That sounds good. Nice word, decimate," he turned to the Toclafane, "Remove one tenth of the population!"

"No!" Angel shouted, tears in her eyes, "Please! Stop it!" she managed to pull herself out of the guards' hold.

"Angie don't!" Jack cried, reaching out to grab her arm, pulling her back, holding her close as she started to cry, the first sounds of the massacre reaching them, the Doctor quickly tugging Martha closer, whispering in her ear...

~8~

The Toclafane did as commanded, with glee, bursting into people's homes, shooting them.

~8~

" _Valiant,_ this is Geneva!" a message called, "We're getting slaughtered down here!"

Martha stood up and looked down at the Doctor in tears.

"Help us, for God's sake!" another message, "Help us! They're everywhere!"

Martha turned to Angel, who looked up at her and nodded, a small encouraging smile on her face, like she was telling Martha she knew she could do it.

"This is London, _Valiant_!" a third, "This is London calling! What do we do?!"

Martha glanced over at her family sadly.

"They're killing us!" a final message, "The Toclafane are _killing_ us!"

With one last look at the Doctor, Martha pressed the manipulator and disappeared.

~8~

Martha appeared in a field overlooking the destruction of London, "I'm coming back," she promised before clutching her TARDIS key and running off.

~8~

The Master spun around and pulled the Doctor up and over to a window, forcing him to watch the Earth fall from above, "And so it came to pass…that the Human Race fell and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as master of all and I thought it… _good_."

The Doctor closed his eyes, helpless, defeated, as the Toclafane massacred the humans, Angel burying her face in Jack's chest as he held her...

To be continued...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! We're nearing the end now! Poor Jack though! I love the Doctor being all protective of Angel, but so sad that he reacted that way at Jack, her big brother! Lol, the Doctor is definitely whipped :)


	42. Last of the Time Lords: A New World

A computer screen displayed the solar system, focusing in on Earth, reading 'Extinction' beside it.

"Space lane traffic is advised to stay away from Sol 3, also known as Earth," a computer announced, "Pilots are warned that Sol 3 is now entering terminal extinction. Planet Earth is closed. Planet Earth is closed. Planet Earth is _closed_."

~8~

One year after the Master took over, a man in his late 20s with a scruffy beard stood on a dark shore with an old fashioned lantern, waiting as a boat off-shore answered by shining a light of its own in the dark night. Moments later a figure dressed in black waded ashore and strode up the beach towards him, "What's your name, then?" the lovely black woman eyed him.

"Tom Milligan," he replied, "No need to ask who _you_ are, the famous Martha Jones. How long since you were last in Britain?"

"365 days. It's been...a long year."

And it had. Being away from her family, away from her friends, from her country, hearing the awful rumors about what was happening on the _Valiant_ , what the Master was doing to her mother and sister and father, her brother still safe, thankfully. She'd run into him actually, in Japan of all places. She had been rushed out of that country, dragging her brother and his family with her upon rumors that it was about to be burned by the Master. But it was still standing, still there, still suffering. No one knew why, though most people believed it was just meant to be a warning, a frightening event, a threat, to keep them all in line. Not knowing exactly why they'd been spared had certainly quieted the people who managed to survive the first onslaught of the Master's killing rampage.

One thing was for sure, she'd learned, Angel was right, as always, she was MUCH stronger than she thought she was. She'd survived, endured 365 days of walking the Earth, taking strength from the memory of her family, the hope of seeing them again, of saving them.

She closed her eyes a moment, that thought leading to more, to the whispers she heard of what had become of the Time Lords the Master kept prisoner. She pressed a hand to her chest, praying with everything she had that the whispers of Angel weren't true. They _couldn't_ be...she was just...too strong for that to happen...she couldn't believe Angel was...

"So what's the plan?" Tom asked, thankfully cutting off her thoughts as he nodded to the side and turned to lead her up the beach.

"This Professor Docherty," she cleared her throat, focusing back on the task at hand, "I need to see her. Can you get me there?"

"She works in a repair shed, Nuclear Plant 7. I can get you inside. What's all this for? What's so important about _her_?"

"Sorry, the more you know, the more you're at risk."

"There's a lot of people depending on you. You're a bit of a legend."

"What does the legend say?"

"That you sailed the Atlantic, walked across America. That you're the reason Japan is still standing."

"How am _I_ responsible for _that_?" Martha scoffed.

"Dunno, no one does," he shrugged, "But there's stories it's gonna burn, everyone sees it coming, but then...you show up, and...Japan's still there. 'Martha Jones,' they say, 'She's gonna save the world.' Bit late for that."

She frowned, seeing his truck a few feet away, "How come you can drive? Don't you get stopped?"

"Medical staff. Used to be in pediatrics back in the old days. But that gives me a license to travel so I can help out at the labor camps."

" _Great_. I'm travelling with a doctor," she mumbled, getting into the truck.

"Story goes, that you're the only person on Earth who can kill him. That you, and you alone, can kill the Master stone dead."

Martha was silent a moment before saying, "Let's just drive."

~8~

"Citizens rejoice," the Master's voice called over the speakers, making everyone in the conference room look up, "Your lord and master stands on high...playing Track 3."

The doors to the room slid open and the Master spun around, 'I Can't Decide' by the Scissor Sisters playing as he sang along, "'I can't decide whether you should live or die…" he strode into the room, moving over to Lucy, who was now wearing a red dress, "Though you'll probably go to Heaven. Please don't hang your head and cry…" he gave her a very long, slightly forceful kiss, "No wonder why my heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're goin' for a ride…" he turned to sit in one of the chairs at the table, spinning to Mrs. Jones in a maid's uniform as she served him tea, "Oh, I could throw you in a lake or feed you poisoned birthday cake. I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone…" he tasted the tea and then poured it on the table and smashed the cup before turning to run up onto the bridge, ringing an old fashioned hand bell.

The Doctor, hearing the noise, crawled out from a tent by the stairs, straw on the floor of it, a bowl that said 'DOG' set up beside it.

"Oh, I could bury you alive but you might crawl out with a knife and kill me when I'm sleeping, that's why…" he strode down the steps to the Doctor and grabbed him, pushing him onto a wheelchair, "I can't decide whether you should live or die, though you'll probably go to Heaven. Please don't hang your head and cry. No wonder why my heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're goin' for a ride…'" he began pushing it around the room until they ended up by the window.

"It's ready to rise, Doctor," the Master whispered in his ear, "The new Time Lord Empire," a Toclafane zoomed past, "It's good, isn't it? Isn't it good? Anything? No? _Anything_?" he waved a hand before the Doctor's blank face, "Oh, but I know what _will_ …" he smirked, "Why don't we bring your lovely _Mate_ in eh?" he nodded over his shoulder and two guards stepped out to get the missing Time Lady, the Doctor closing his eyes, all too aware that Angel hadn't been in the room. He looked back to see the Doctor making fists and open his eyes to stare out at the Toclafane, "But they broke your hearts, didn't they? Those Toclafane, ever since you worked out what they _really_ are. They say Martha Jones…has come back home. Now _why_ would she do _that_?"

"Leave her alone," the Doctor spat.

It was hard.

It was _so_ hard to be even the barest bit civil to the Master. It was hard not to punch the man, to not let the Jones family poison him and kill him mid-regeneration like they often muttered about doing. It was so hard to speak to the man without snapping, without shouting, without angering him. The _only_ reason he was calm, or appeared calm, the _only_ reason he kept quiet, was because of Angel.

The Master had complete control over everything, including them, how much time they could spend together, how close they could get, when they could physically speak to each other. He was only thankful that the Master hadn't thought to forge a Mental Dampener for Angel, but he supposed the man WANTED him to hear Angel's thoughts, he _wanted_ him to feel her emotions.

Because it crushed him all the more inside.

The Master smirked, knowing where the Doctor's thoughts had gone, where they always went, no matter what was being discussed, his Mate, "But you said something to her, didn't you? On the day I took control."

~8~

_The Doctor knelt on the floor, whispering in Martha's ear as she cried._

~8~

"What did you tell her?" he demanded.

"I have _one_ thing to say to you," the Doctor murmured, thinking of a promise Angel had made him make, made him swear on HER life to do, "The only thing I can say to you. You know what it is."

"Oh, no you don't!" he got up and pushed the Doctor away, the chair rolling into a wall.

" _V_ _aliant_ now entering Zone One airspace," an announcement called, "Citizens rejoice."

"Oh look," the Master smirked, "Here's our guest now."

The Doctor looked over as Angel was dragged into the room, looking far too pale and thin for his liking. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, her red hair was dirty, and she was sweating. She barely seemed to have the energy to walk as she hung limply in the guards' hold.

Mrs. Jones looked up from cleaning the tea to eye the girl, tears in her eyes, as she was unceremoniously dumped a few feet away from the Doctor and struggled to get up.

"Come on people!" the Master began to clap, "What are we doing? Launch Day in 24 hours!"

The Doctor fell out of the wheelchair and crawled over to Angel, pulling her into his arms as she shivered in his hold, her breathing labored. He looked up as Mrs. Jones passed, and pressed three fingers against his arm as he held Angel to him.

~8~

Mrs. Jones walked past her husband, working as a janitor, and held up three fingers. Tish passed him by, going the opposite way as he placed three fingers on a broom handle. She simply walked into a gated area, past a guard, and into the room where Jack was chained up.

"Morning, Tish," he cried, cheerful despite the fact his arms were chained up, "Ah, smell that sea air. Makes me long for good old fish 'n' chips," he laughed, "Yeah. What do I get? Cold mashed swede. Some hotel. Last time I book over the Internet."

Tish fed him a spoonful of the food and held up three fingers against the tray.

He winked.

~8~

"How are you?" the Doctor asked as he sat against a wall, cradling Angel to him, the girl's hands fisting his shirt as she clutched him. It was growing more rare the last few weeks that the Master would allow them to be together. He seemed to take a sick glee from the fact that he was not allowing them to spend the precious time together.

"Fine," she strained to speak, her voice raw, looking for all the world like death had warmed over.

"We both know that's not true," he frowned, hugging her tighter to him.

She was sick.

Worse yet...

She was _dying_.

Her bond to the TARDIS went _much_ further, much _deeper_ , than _either_ of them had ever ventured to guess. As the Paradox Machine ran, the TARDIS grew ill, and so did she. But as the TARDIS was an 11-dimensional object, it could _survive_ , simply living out to the end of time, sick and struggling.

Angel, it seemed, could not.

Even now, in his arms, he could almost feel her body failing and _neither_ of them were sure she'd manage to regenerate at the end of it, not even Angel for all her abilities. Any other time he'd know she'd regenerate, he'd _know_ she'd be fine. But _this_? Something like this had never happened before! There were _no_ records on Gallifrey of a Pilot dying because their TARDIS was. There were thousands of cases where a _TARDIS_ died if the _Pilot_ did, but the reverse? This wasn't poison, this wasn't illness, this was...something else. It was like her soul was dying and they both feared that, when the end came, there would be nothing left to regenerate with. What could happen besides her dying, regenerating, and continuing to die even then? This wasn't something regeneration could even heal and regeneration was _only_ triggered to heal the Time Lord in question.

He looked down as Angel coughed in his arms, her entire body shaking with the force of the coughs, and he stroked her hair, fear filling him, he doubted she would last much longer.

"I just…" she swallowed hard, reaching up with a weak hand to touch his face, tracing it, staring at him as though she were trying to memorize the sight of him, "I don't…I don't want to leave you all alone..." her voice cracked at that last part, tears in her eyes.

He took her hand and kissed the back of it, just holding it, feeling her arm shaking, her hand trembling in his, she was _so weak_.

He felt tears in his own eyes as he held her closer, "I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair, his hearts breaking, "I'm so sorry..."

She was dying and there was _nothing_ he could do.

"Tell me a story," she whispered up at him, seeing where his thoughts had gone and wanting nothing more than to get them off that topic.

He smiled lightly at her, wiping his tears away, she always asked that, for him to tell her stories of his adventures. It was so hard for her to sleep now, it hardly ever came and when it did it was tormented and never lasted long. His voice though, helped her sleep at times, she'd often said she loved the sound of his voice and he knew his stories helped get her mind off things as well.

And so he shifted, sitting back against the wall as he moved Angel into his arms, her back to his front, his arms around her, as he whispered a story in her ears about how a lonely little boy found a magic box...

~8~

Martha and Tom walked across a rocky valley where there was a monumental statue of the Master carved in the rock, "All over the Earth, those things," Martha remarked, nodding at it, grimacing at the sight, "He's even carved himself into Mount Rushmore."

"Best to keep down," Tom said, "Here we go," they crept over some rocks and peered over them at the massive shipyard beyond, "The entire south coast of England…converted into shipyards. They bring in slave labor every morning," the ships looked far more like rocket ships stationed in silos as far as Martha could see, "Break up cars, houses, anything, just for the metal. Building a fleet out of scrap."

"You should see Russia. That's Shipyard Number One. All the way from the Black Sea to the Bering Strait. There's 100,000 rockets ready for war."

"War? With who?"

"The rest of the Universe. I've been out there, Tom. In space. Before all this happened. With two of the best mates you could ever find. And there's a thousand different civilizations all around us with no idea of what's happening here. The Master can build weapons big enough to devastate them all."

"You've been in space?"

"Problem with that?" she glanced at him.

"No. No, just uh…wow. Anything else I should know?"

"I've met Shakespeare."

Suddenly two Toclafane floated up behind them. Tom spun around to face them while Martha remained as still as she possibly could, her back to them, "Identify, little man," the first sphere demanded.

"I…I've got a license," he said, holding it up, "Thomas Milligan, Peripatetic Medical Squad. I'm allowed to travel. I was just checking f…"

"Soon the rockets will fly and _everyone_ will need medicine," the female sphere spoke, "You'll be _so_ busy," they laughed and flew off.

Tom turned to gape at Martha, "But, they didn't _see_ you."

She turned and pulled out the TARDIS key she always wore around her neck, "How do you think I travelled the world?" she pushed herself up and headed back to the truck, "'Cos the Master set up Archangel, that mobile network, 15 satellites around the planet, but really it's transmitting a low-level psychic field. _That's_ how everyone got hypnotized into thinking he was Harold Saxon."

"Saxon," Tom scoffed, "Feels like _years_ ago."

"But the key's tuned in to the same frequency. Makes me sort of...not invisible, just...unnoticeable."

"But _I_ can see you."

"That's 'cos you _wanted_ to," she laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose I did," he smiled, looking at her.

"Is there a Mrs. Milligan?"

"No. No. What about you?"

"No. Come on. I've got to find this Docherty woman."

"We'll have to wait until the next work shift," he replied as they got in the truck, "What time is it now?"

"Nearly 3:00."

~8~

A clock on the bridge of the conference room blinked to 14:59 as the Doctor looked over at Mrs. Jones and Tish, knowing Clive and Jack were looking at clocks of their own.

~8~

Jack started pulling on his chains, trying to rip them from the wall.

~8~

The Master entered the room followed by Lucy, "Time for my massage. Who shall I have today? Tanya. Come on, sweetheart. Lucy, have you met Tanya? She's gorgeous," he took his jacket off and dropped it before him on the table as a woman walked over to him, "Tanya, when we get to the stars, I'm gonna take you to Katria Nova. Whirlpools of _gold_."

~8~

The bolts holding Jack in slowly came free.

~8~

The Master sat down, glancing at Lucy, "You two should get to know each other. That might be fun."

Tanya started massaging his shoulders.

~8~

Jack groaned as he pulled the chains free before pulling a steam hose from the wall and blasting the men guarding him with it.

~8~

Angel winced as she tried to sit up more, watching the Doctor and the Jones women intently.

~8~

Clive threw water on some exposed wiring, starting a fire, setting off alarms all over the _Valiant_.

~8~

"Condition red!" the speakers called.

"What the hell?" the Master cried, going up the stairs and onto the bridge.

"Repeat: condition red."

Mrs. Jones quickly grabbed the Master's coat and threw it at Tish who gave it to the Doctor. He pulled out the laser screwdriver and turned it on the Master.

"Oh, I see," the Master put his hands up.

"I _told_ you," the Doctor breathed, "I have _one_ thing to say," he pressed the screwdriver but...

It didn't work, which made the Master laugh.

~8~

Jack shoved Clive behind a fence when he saw a row of guards with guns before them as they tried to run through the corridors, "Oh, here we go again," he muttered before putting his arms out as the men fired.

~8~

The Doctor kept trying the screwdriver but it was useless.

The Master leaned over, "Isomorphic controls," and snatched the screwdriver from him, backhanding the Doctor, sending him to the ground, "Which means they _only_ work for _me_. Like this," he turned, as though he were about to fire at Angel...when she looked at him through drooping eyes and he hesitated...turning instead to fire at Mrs. Jones, "Say sorry!"

"Sorry," she flinched, "Sorry. Sorry!"

"Mum!" Tish ran to her.

"Didn't you learn _anything_ from the blessed Saint Martha?" he asked them as Lucy rushed over and picked up his jacket, helping him into it, "Siding with the Doctor is a _very_ dangerous thing to do. Take them away."

"Move!" a guard yelled, "Come on."

Mrs. Jones and Tish were shoved out of the room.

"No, that's not _nearly_ enough," the Master glared, turning to the Doctor, "Let's see how your Mate does without _food_!" he gestured to a guard to grab Angel, who had been sitting near the Doctor's tent, against a side wall, meant to be out of the way from their attempt, and hauled her to her feet, "That should prove grand for someone so _sick_. How long do you think she has Doctor?" he asked, looking at the man as he struggled to try and get to Angel. The Master grabbed him and pulled him up, holding him by the lapels, making him watch as his Mate was pulled to the doors, " _How long_? Another week? A couple days? A few _hours_?" he turned to the guards, "Stick her in a holding cell, let's see if the cold can't speed up the process."

The Doctor watched, horrified, as Angel disappeared behind the door, being punished for _his_ actions.

"Now Doctor," the Master shoved him into a chair at the table and sat on the end of it, "Oh, do you know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor, was waging a Time War. Battling Sea Devils and Axons. He sealed the Rift at the Medusa Cascade single-handed. Ooh," he pouted, "And look at him now. Stealing screwdrivers. How did he _ever_ come to _this_? Oh yeah. _Me_!" he smirked, laughing.

"I just need you to _listen_ ," the Doctor begged.

"No, it's _my_ turn! Revenge! Best served _hot_. And this time…it's a message for Miss Jones."

~8~

Tom cut a hole in a chain link fence, large enough for both him and Martha to squeeze through. They ran across an open area of a compound, before reaching a warehouse where and older woman with short hair was sitting by a monitor, "Professor Docherty?" Tom called.

"Busy," she waved them off.

"They, uh, they sent word ahead. I'm Tom Milligan. This is Martha Jones."

"She can be the Queen of Sheba for all I care," Docherty remarked, smacking the TV, "I'm still _busy_."

"Televisions don't work anymore," Martha reminded her.

"Oh, God, I miss _Countdown_ ," she muttered, "Hasn't been the same since Des took over. Both Deses. What's the plural of Des? Desii? Deseen? But we've been told there's gonna be a transmission…" she banged the monitor again, "From the man himself…" and static appeared, "There!"

A slightly staticed, black and white image of the Master appeared, "My people," the Master called into the camera, "Salutations on this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of a child, walking the Earth, giving you _hope_ ," he stepped back to stand beside the Doctor, Angel visible being held behind him, near Lucy, in between two guards.

Martha gasped, she looked so ill. She'd heard rumors that the ginger woman on the _Valiant_ was dying, but she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't. Angel was just too strong, too full of life but...looking at her now...there was such little of it left. She could see that even with the poor quality of the transmission.

Angel was really dying...

"But I ask you…how much hope has this man got?" he gestured at the Doctor, "Say hello, Gandalf. Except he's not _that_ old but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted, little apes. What if it showed? What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All 900 years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?" the Master held out the screwdriver, activating it, "Older and older and older…"

The Doctor shook and twisted and flailed and screamed, clearly in severe pain.

Martha placing a hand on her mouth as Angel fell to her knees in the background.

"Down you go, Doctor," the Doctor fell to the floor, "Down, down, down you go…" he finally stopped, to silence, "Doctor," he bent down to a piece of the Doctor's clothing, lying empty on the floor, when a large, dome-like head stuck out of it, huge eyes blinking up at them.

The Master smirked, "That must have helped your Mate all the more don't you think?"

The Doctor's head turned to where Angel was now lying on the ground, pained, having felt it _all_ through the emotional connection.

Martha watched as the small version of the Doctor reached out to Angel...only for the Master to grab the bundle of clothes, the Doctor along with it, and turn away from Angel, moving back to the camera, distancing the Doctor from his Mate all the more, "Received and understood, Miss Jones?"

And then the transmission ended.

"I'm sorry," Tom looked at her.

Martha tried to smile, "The Doctor's still alive, means there's still _hope_ , for everyone."

For _Angel_.

~8~

"Obviously the Archangel Network would seem to be…the Master's greatest weakness," Docherty was saying as they sat around a small sitting area, "15 satellites all around Earth, still transmitting. That's why there's so little resistance. It's broadcasting a telepathic signal that keeps people scared."

"We could just take them out," Tom suggested.

"We _could_ ," she agreed sarcastically, "15 ground-to-air missiles. You got any on you? Besides, any military action, the Toclafane descend."

"They're not called Toclafane," Martha commented, "That's a name the Master made up."

"Then what are they, then?"

"That's why I came to find you. Know your enemy. I've got _this_ …" she pulled out a computer CD, "No one's been able to look at a sphere close up. They can't even be damaged. Except _once_. The lightening strike in South Africa brought one of them down. Just by chance. I've got the readings on this."

Docherty took the disc and put it into a computer, banging on it a few times before it worked, "Oh, whoever thought we'd miss Bill Gates."

"So is _that_ why you travelled the world?" Tom asked Martha, "To find a disc?"

"No," she shook her head, "Just got lucky."

"I heard stories that you walked the Earth to find a way to build a weapon," Docherty murmured, "There! A current of 58.5 kilo amperes transferred charge of 510 megajoules precisely."

"Can you recreate that?" Tom looked over.

"I think so," she nodded, "Easily, yes."

"Alright then, Dr. Milligan, we're gonna get us a sphere," Martha stood up.

~8~

Angel was lying against the wall of the holding cell, deep in the bowels of the _Valiant_ , curled up, one hand on her stomach, the other on her head as she shivered. It really _was_ the coldest down in the belly of the ship. She really wouldn't have been able to tell the difference though, she always felt cold, all the time, no matter where she was, no matter if she was even in the Doctor's arms. She was just...cold.

But she knew the room was cold by the breath she could see escaping her, shallow though it was. She'd had difficulty breathing the last few months. She supposed it was just a bit lucky she was trapped on the _Valiant_ , she didn't run. Running, she could guess, would...well...she wouldn't be able to _catch_ her breath if that were the case. She could barely catch it now just...lying there. It... _hurt_ , it just hurt to move, _everything_ hurt. Her head hurt, her stomach, her hearts, her body, her eyes, her ears, everything. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat, she could barely move without someone helping her and she just...felt tired all the time.

Tired, hurt, and cold.

She tried not to show it, as much as she could help it, around the Doctor. He felt so terribly already. She tried to hide it, she tried to bury the pain, to keep her mind on other things when around him. She tried her best to not let him feel how badly she hurt, how scared she was, where her mind went to...to what he'd be like after she was gone.

It was why she'd made him promise to...

There was the sound of a door sliding open and she looked up, her thoughts cut off, to see a flash of red appear. It was blurry though, her vision had had a bit of a haze to it the last few days. She squinted, able to make out Lucy standing at the bars of her cell a moment before they opened and the woman stepped in.

She watched Lucy carefully, not really sure what to expect, the woman didn't often visit her when she was being forced into the holding cells, but, then again, the Master was more preoccupied lately with Launch Day so near.

Lucy just stared down at her a few minutes, seeming in a bit of a daze as she had been the last few months as everything seemed to hit her, the state of the Earth, the future of the Universe, the true madness of her husband...and to realize she'd _willingly_ gone with him, hadn't even _needed_ Archangel to manipulate her to do so...it had broken something in the woman.

For the first time...she was _scared_ of her husband.

"Lucy?" Angel called, seeing the woman swaying a bit.

Lucy blinked and looked down at her before leaning over to pull the hem of her dress up, revealing something taped to her leg, hidden by her dress. She untied it, unwrapped it from around her, and looked down at Angel, now holding a thin blanket in her hands, one she'd hidden so the Master wouldn't see. She moved to Angel's side and knelt down, gently placing the blanket over the shivering woman.

Angel frowned, her face scrunching as she saw a shine to Lucy's eyes, tears. She reached out a shaking, pale hand, and placed it on Lucy's, "Lucy."

Lucy just shook her head, her own face scrunching as the tears started to fall, "I'm sorry," Lucy whispered, her voice cracking as she started to cry, "I'm _so sorry_."

She didn't know why she was telling the Time Lady that, why she was apologizing to her, but...she needed absolution, she needed forgiveness, she couldn't deal with this guilt any longer and...who better to ask forgiveness of than an angel?

Angel squeezed Lucy's hand as much as she could, which wasn't much, "It's alright," she breathed, "Everything...will be alright."

Lucy sniffled, shaking her head, "You're _dying_ ," she stressed, it was no secret how happy the Master was with that fact, to be responsible for killing the _Mate_ of _the Doctor_ without laying a hand on her, "How can you still believe that everything will be alright?"

Angel gave a tired smile, "Because...I believe...in _him_ ," Lucy stared down at the girl, when Angel squeezed her hand one more time, "Thank you...for the blanket," she pulled her hand away and curled up under the sheet.

Lucy nodded and stood, turning to leave, knowing that the Master would be wondering where she'd got to if she stayed away for too long.

"Lucy..." Angel called, so quietly Lucy almost didn't hear her. She paused though and looked back, "Have faith."

Lucy could only shake her head before she turned to leave...faith...the only thing anyone could have faith in anymore was that Earth was doomed...

~8~

Tom stood outside the warehouse, a gun in his hand, waiting. He fired three times and then took off running as a sphere followed him. Martha watched for him while Docherty made some final preparations, "He's coming!" Martha called, "You ready?!"

"You do your job, I'll do mine!" Docherty shouted.

"Now!" Tom cried, running past.

Docherty turned on the power and the sphere was caught in an electrical field, falling to the ground, stunned. They approached it slowly, Tom with his gun ready, "That's only half the job," Docherty eyed it, "Let's find out what's inside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Angel's dying?! Were you expecting THAT? Hope not :) I mentioned in a tumblr post that the Master would be responsible for any harm that fell upon Angel, she's dying because of what he did to the TARDIS :) So I've also been truthful in that he's not quite as bad as with the Professor (from my Academic Series) as he doesn't actively have to hurt her, he's just...letting her die and not helping...but he's not as nice as with Evy (from my Lunar Cycle) as he has no issue with throwing her in a holding cell and keeping her away from the Doctor :)
> 
> I've hinted at something in this chapter about the Master and Angel that will be explored further in the next chapter. But as for this one...I really wanted to add in a scene of Lucy being a decent human being. To go from dancing away as the Earth burned beneath her to breaking down in front of one of her husband's enemies...I really wanted her to just do one little thing that showed she was affected by everything before we see what she does to the Master :)


	43. Last of the Time Lords: The Trap

The Doctor stood in a birdcage, dangling from a stand, as he stared at the end of the table of the conference room where the Master had set up a small monitor displaying Angel, lying on the cold ground in a holding cell. He could see her clearly even on the small monitor, a 'gift' from the Master, perfect quality. He could see every shadow on her face, how her skin shined with sweat, could hear every groan and whimper she made as though he were right there beside her.

She looked worse, _much worse_ …what the Master had done to him, aging him like that, hurting him...had hurt her as well. She'd felt his pain as much as he tried to hide it but...she'd always been more sensitive to things than he had been. She'd still felt it. And it had weakened her that much more. She didn't deserve that, she didn't need the extra agony, to endure that suffering. She was suffering enough.

He closed his eyes tightly, she just needed to hold on, just till Martha made her way back…

~8~

The Jones family sat in their cell, still awake despite the late hour, it wasn't like they ever got much sleep anyway, none of them felt even remotely safe enough to close their eyes with the Master lurking around. So they sat up, just...talking, "I'm gonna kill him," Mrs. Jones said, "If I have to wait 100 years, I'm going to kill the Master. One day he'll let his guard down. One day. And I'll be there."

"No, that's _my_ job," Clive cut in, "I'll _swear_ to you. I'd shoot that man stone dead," he leaned forward and kissed his wife, this past year, the terrible things they'd seen...had made him realize how amazing his wife was, how strong she was. Annalise...she'd have cried and complained and cowered the whole time but not Francine, she stayed standing, she stayed strong...for Martha.

That was something Annalise didn't have, the strength of a mother.

He had been a fool to ever let his wife go like that.

" _I'll_ get him," Tish decided, "Even if it kills me."

"Don't say that," Mrs. Jones took her hand.

"I _mean_ it. That man made us stand here and listen as he had those spheres slaughter _millions_ of people. I _swear_ to you, he's _dead_."

~8~

The Master led a docile Lucy into the _Valiant_ 's conference room and over to the Doctor, smirking as he saw the man still staring at the monitor, "Tomorrow, they launch," the Master announced as he stepped in, Lucy clinging to him.

But the Doctor didn't react, just kept staring.

The Master pouted at being ignored and walked over, flicking a switch to shut the monitor off, waiting till the Doctor looked up at him before continuing, "We're opening up a rift in the Braccatolian space. They won't see us coming. Kinda scary."

"Then _stop_ ," the Doctor rasped.

"Once the empire is established and there's a new Gallifrey in the heavens, maybe _then_ …it stops," he moved over and looked at the Doctor through the bars of the cage, "The drumming. The never ending drumbeat. Ever since I was a child. I looked into the Vortex. That's when it chose me. The drumming, the call to war. Can't you hear it? Listen, it's there now. Right now. Tell me you can hear it, Doctor. Tell me."

"It's only you."

He was insistent on that. It _had_ to _only_ be the Master because... _Angel_ had heard it in the silo. But he firmly believed that it was just a psychic episode, that she had sensed the drumming and not _really_ heard it. Ever since Yana had released the Master from the watch she hadn't heard it ever again. So it really was just _him_.

"Good."

The door slid open and sphere drifted in, "Tomorrow, the war," the female sphere said, "Tomorrow we rise. Never to fall."

"You see?" the Master waved at the sphere, "I'm doing it for _them_! You should be _grateful_! After all, you love them. So very, very much."

~8~

Docherty worked on opening the sphere, "There's some sort of magnetic clamp. Hold on, I'll just trip the…" she stuck a metal cutting pen in there and the clamp released, allowing the sides to open like petals, "Oh my God!" Martha and Tom rushed over to peer inside.

There was a wizened _human_ head, green skinned, attached to machinery. The lights sparked on and its eyes opened, startling them.

"It's _alive_."

"Martha," a male voice said, "Martha Jones."

"It _knows_ you," Tom looked at her.

"Sweet, kind Martha Jones. You helped us to fly."

"What do you mean?" Martha frowned.

"You led us to salvation."

"Who _are_ you?"

"The skies are made of diamonds."

"No…" she backed away in shock, horrified, "You _can't_ be him."

"We share each other's memories. You sent him to Utopia."

"Oh my God!"

"What's it talking about?" Tom frowned at her reaction, "What's it mean?"

"What are they?" Docherty asked.

"Martha," Tom reached out and shook her a bit, "Martha, tell us. What are they?"

"They're _us_ ," she looked up, "They're humans. The Human Race from the future."

~8~

The Master sat down at the table now, smirking over at the Doctor, "I took Lucy to Utopia. A Time Lord and his _human_ companion. Had to be a human, didn't it?" he nearly sneered, "Not like _I_ have a _Mate_ ," he muttered, glaring at nothing in particular before shaking his head and smirking back at the Doctor again, "I took her to see the stars. Isn't that right, _sweetheart_?"

Lucy seemed to wince at the endearment, "Trillions of years into the future," she nodded, a bit dazed, "To the end of the Universe."

"Tell him what you saw."

"Dying. _Everything_ dying. The whole of creation was falling apart. And I thought…there's no point. No point to anything. Not ever."

She had wanted to help them escape, help ease their suffering, help them survive. But...she realized...only months ago...when she'd taken _one single trip_ down to Earth to see their empire...that THIS was _exactly_ the same. She'd helped the Master bring the end of the Universe to the present day.

It was her fault.

"And it's all _your_ fault," the Master turned to the Doctor, Lucy wincing once more, hearing her own thoughts directed at another.

~8~

"I'd sort of worked it out, with the Paradox Machine," Martha explained, "Because the Doctor and Angel said, on the day before the Master came to power, they said…the Master had the TARDIS, this time machine, but the only other place he could go was the end of the Universe. So he found Utopia."

~8~

"You should have _seen_ it, Doctor," the Master breathed, "Furnaces, burning. The last of humanity _screaming_ at the dark."

~8~

"The Utopia Project was the last hope," Martha continued, "Trying to find a way to escape the end of everything."

"There was no solution, no diamonds," the sphere said sullenly, "Just the dark and the cold."

~8~

"All that human invention that had sustained them across the eons," the Master shook his head, "It all turned inwards. They cannibalized themselves."

The Doctor flinched at those three words, recalling Angel had said the same when they first saw the spheres on the telly of Martha's home. Even then she had sensed what they were, even if she hadn't realized exactly what that was.

"We made ourselves so pretty," the sphere cheered.

"Regressing into children, but it didn't work. The Universe was collapsing around them."

~8~

"But then the Master came with his wonderful time machine to bring us back home," the sphere recalled.

"But that's a paradox," Docherty shook her head, "If you're the future of the Human Race, and you've come back to murder your ancestors, you should cancel yourselves out. You shouldn't exist."

"And that's the Paradox Machine," Martha nodded.

~8~

"My masterpiece, Doctor," the Master smiled, "A living TARDIS, strong enough to hold the paradox in place, allowing the past and the future to collide in infinite majesty."

"And you've twisted her," he glared.

"And your _Mate_ with her," the Master reminded him with a dark grin.

Oh he _loved_ this so much. When the Doctor had worked out what was wrong with his Mate, his first reaction, of course, had been to attack HIM. HE was responsible for her failing body after all, HE was the one to butcher the TARDIS and reshape her into the machine, HE was the one who had made the box sick and, as a result, the Time Lady as well. The guards had subdued the Doctor quite easily, he was just a frail old man, but the _torment_ in the man's gaze as he realized what was happening... _wonderful_.

They were the last of the Time Lords, the last two, and _she_ was the last Time _Lady_ , but she was also the Mate of the Doctor. It _did_ strike him, it did _hurt_ him, to know that he would _never_ have a Mate, not just because of his so-called insanity, but because of their planet being destroyed. Lucy was the best he could make do with, a wife and not a Mate.

If HE couldn't have a Mate, neither should the Doctor.

"She's connected to the TARDIS, isn't she? Oh I worked it out _ages_ ago when she first collapsed. How much longer can she last I wonder?"

The Doctor swallowed hard, not about to answer, not about to think on it, "But you're changing history. Not just Earth, the entire Universe."

"I'm a Time Lord. I have that right."

"But even then, why come all this way just to destroy?"

"We've come backwards in time to build a brand new empire lasting 100 trillion years," the sphere stated.

"With me as their master," the Master nodded, "Time Lord and humans combined. Haven't you always dreamt of that, Doctor?"

~8~

"What about us?" Tom asked, "We're the _same_ species. Why do you kill so many of _us_?"

"Because it's fun!" the sphere laughed madly.

Tom simply shot it.

~8~

"Human Race," the Master sighed, walking around to the Doctor, "Greatest monsters of them all. Night-night," he turned and walked out of the room, putting his arm around Lucy as the sphere followed, leaving the Doctor to look back at the blank screen, the Master hadn't turned it on, he couldn't see Angel anymore.

~8~

Martha, Tom, and Docherty sat around her living quarters once more, "I think it's time we had the truth, Miss Jones," she said, "The legend says you've travelled the world to find a way of killing the Master. Tell us, is it true?"

"Just before I escaped, the Doctor told me…" Martha sighed, "The Doctor and the Master, they've been coming to Earth for _years_. And they've been watched," she pulled a case out of her pack, "There's UNIT and Torchwood, all studying Time Lords in secret. And they made _this_. The ultimate defense," she opened it to reveal a gun with four slots on the top.

"All you need to do is get close," Tom held up his gun, "I can shoot the Master dead with this."

"Actually, you can put that down now, thank you very much," Docherty glared.

"Point is, it's not so easy to kill a Time Lord," Martha continued, "They can regenerate, literally bring themselves back to life," she sighed, "Or at least they should."

Angel...it was hard to imagine the girl regenerating, she just...looked too ill for even _that_ to save her.

"Ah, the Master's immortal," Docherty rubbed her head, "Wonderful."

"Except for this," Martha picked up the gun and three bottles, a red, blue, and green one, "Four chemicals, slotted into the gun, inject him…kills a Time Lord permanently."

" _Four_ chemicals?" Tom frowned, "You've only got _three_."

"Still need the last one 'cos the components of this gun were kept safe, scattered across the world. And I found them. San Diego, Beijing, Budapest, and London."

"Then where is it?"

"There's an old UNIT base, north London. I've found the access codes. Tom, you've got to get me there."

Tom nodded and got up, "We can't go across London in the dark. It's full of wild dogs, we'd get eaten alive. We can wait till the morning, then go with the medical convoy."

"You can spend the night here, if you like," Docherty offered.

"No, we can get halfway, stay at the slave quarters in Bexley. Professor, thank you."

"Good luck," she said, shaking his hand.

"Thanks," Martha kissed her cheek.

"Martha, could you do it?" Docherty asked, "Could you actually _kill_ him?"

"Got no choice," Martha sighed.

"You might be many things, but you don't look like a killer to me."

~8~

Martha and Tom crept down a row of dark house, sneaking past the guards, and up to one of them, "Let me in," he knocked, "It's Milligan," the door opened and he and Martha rushed in to see the house _crowded_ with people, barely able to move there was so little room.

"Did you bring food?" a woman asked.

"Couldn't get any. And I'm starving."

"All we've got is water."

"I'm sorry," Martha murmured, looking around at all the people.

"It's cheaper than building barracks," Tom explained to Martha, "Pack them in, 100 in each house, ferry them off to the shipyards every morning."

"Are you Martha Jones?" a young boy asked, looking at Martha in awe.

"Yeah, that's me," she nodded.

"Can you do it? Can you kill him? They said you can kill the Master, can you? Tell us you can do it. _Please_ tell us you can do it."

"Who _is_ the Master?" the woman asked as everyone started talking at once.

"Come on, just leave her alone," Tom called over the bustle, "She's _exhausted_."

"No, it's alright," Martha smiled, she'd learned a lot about strength this past year, it meant you kept going even when you wanted to stop, even when you wanted to give up, even when you wanted to rest...if Angel could keep going, she could too, "They want me to talk and I will."

~8~

Docherty approached a curtained off room and opened a flash, high-voltage panel to reveal a working computer with the Archangel logo rotating on screen, "Access Priority One," Docherty said, "This is Professor Alison Docherty."

"State your intent," the computer replied.

"First of all, I need to know about my son."

"State your intent."

"Is my son still alive?"

"State your intent."

She sighed, "I have some information for the Master…concerning Martha Jones."

~8~

The Doctor was lying, curled up, on the bottom of his cage, wide awake as he could barely sleep feeling the utter torment his Mate was in. The monitor had been cut off, the screen black, but it didn't mean _he_ was cut off, he could still _feel_ her. She was trying to hide it from him, suppress it, but things slipped through. He hated himself for not being there with her, holding her…not like he could even do that now in his current state, but to just be _beside_ her…

Suddenly the lights came on and the doors open.

He sat up to see the Master enter in a dark, silk dressing gown, "Guess what?" he smirked.

~8~

"You'll never guess," the Master grinned, now dressed in his suit, ready to go, as he banged on the bars of Angel's cell, waking her from the first small bit of sleep she'd managed to have in ages, "What my eyes and ears have told me."

She just looked at him, almost _thankful_ he'd woken her, the darkness just then...the sleep...had been almost _too_ welcome and she did NOT want to go there.

"You found Martha," she said simply, she may not be as clever as the other Time Lords, but that was really the _only_ reason he'd be grinning so widely. She glanced at a camera in the corner of the ceiling...

"Oh your Mate is well aware of it as well," he smirked, knowing she was worrying about the Doctor, about his concern for the human, "And he doesn't need to be a precog to know what I'm gonna do to her."

Angel just shook her head sadly.

He scoffed, "You don't think I'll kill her?" he laughed, holding out his arms, "I've killed _millions_ of humans already, one more won't hurt, this one I'll enjoy even more seeing as how she's so... _precious_...to you and the Doctor."

She swallowed hard, not from his words but trying to muster more strength to speak, "Japan."

He frowned, slowly lowering his arms. Japan. He'd been fully intent on killing the entire country, _burning_ it, _slaughtering every last one_ as they attempted to lead a revolt against him...

But...

He hadn't.

Because she'd said 'please'...just... _please_.

He didn't know how it happened. But _every time_ he came to see her, _every single time_ , to gloat about something, to bait her...he ended up walking away feeling... _guilt_. Feeling the mad euphoria that came with his plans to massacre people fading to...true disgust at his own actions.

He didn't understand it.

He didn't understand how she managed to do it!

She barely said anything!

"This will be _different_ ," he spat, turning to stalk away, not about to let her do whatever it was that always made him reconsider.

"I'm...sorry..." she panted, so quietly he'd almost missed it.

He froze and slowly turned to look over his shoulder at her, "YOU?" he shook his head, eyeing her, "For _what_?"

She tried to shift, to sit up, but couldn't manage it, instead groaning in pain, her eyes closed, missing the actual flinch he gave at the sound, before she opened her eyes weakly, curling up more, unable to even push her self up on her arms, "The noise..." she breathed, "The drum...in your head..." she blinked and he could see tears in her eyes, "It _hurts_ you."

And he realized...the tears weren't for HER pain, but for HIS.

"No it doesn't," he insisted.

"Can't lie...to a psychic," she tried to joke but ended up clutching her stomach in pain, "I...remember it," she looked at him, "When you were...Yana, I...felt it in my head. I _know_ it does. And...for that...I'm sorry..." he stiffened, staring at her, "You don't...deserve that pain."

"Your Mate would disagree," he remarked.

She offered him a sad smile, somehow still managing to smile despite everything, "Do you... _really_ believe that?"

He looked down, shaking his head, no matter what, the Doctor wouldn't wish pain on anyone, though he was very sure the man was reconsidering that policy give what HE had done to HER. He swallowed hard, already feeling the stirrings of regret surging, of...reconsideration.

"I know..." she coughed a bit, her face scrunching as she tried to keep talking, "Why you...come to see me."

He looked at her sharply.

"You try to...fool yourself...to thinking it's to gloat," she blinked quickly, trying to keep going, seeing him actually LISTENING, "But you _don't_. You... _never_ do. So you...say it's to _see_ me...to tell the Doctor...how I am...how I'm failing," she closed her eyes, "But you _don't_."

"I'd rather him SEE it happening himself," he tried to defend, "Much more entertaining to watch his expressions, they're more powerful when you're dying in his arms."

She just shook her head, her eyes still closed, "But...you _don't_ watch," she opened her eyes, "You come...because we _talk_."

He scoffed, as though he would subject himself to being in her presence solely for _talking_? Please.

He could admit, yes, he did see her at times. Yes, words were often exchanged. But it was...not like she was implying. He didn't seek her out to talk. He didn't visit her for those brief moments where he wasn't the Master but just...a Time Lord. He didn't spend time around her just because she made him feel...at peace.

He _didn't_!

"I don't... _judge_ you..." she murmured, "Everyone...hates or follows you. The Doctor...wants to change you..."

"And _you_ don't?" he sneered, feeling her words hitting closer to home than he wanted. He hadn't known she'd been able to see through his ruse.

She let out a breath, "The only thing...I wish I could change..." she looked right into his eyes, "Is for you...to not be...in pain anymore."

He stared at her as she closed her eyes and curled up more under a thin blanket he knew he hadn't authorized anyone to give her. He watched as her face scrunched in pain, before he simply turned to leave, pausing by a guard stationed outside the doors to the holding cells to instruct him to have a bit of bread brought to the prisoner as he continued on, not about to let her deter him, not about to let her change his mind on stopping Martha.

He hadn't even realized his thoughts had turned to _stopping_ her as opposed to _killing_ her.

~8~

Martha sat on the staircase, surrounded by the housemates, "I travelled across the world. From the ruins of New York, to the fusion mills of China, right across the radiation pits of Europe. And everywhere I went, I saw people just like you, living as slaves. But if Martha Jones became a legend, then that's _wrong_ because _my_ name isn't important. There's someone else. The man who sent me out there. The man who told me to walk the Earth. His name is the Doctor. He has saved your lives so many times along with his Mate, the Angel, and you never even knew they were there. He never stops. He never stays. He never asks to be thanked. But I've _seen_ him. I _know_ him. He's my pilot and she's one of my best friends. And I know what they can do, what HE can do."

"It's him!" the woman from before yelled at the door, "It's him! Oh my God, it's _him_! It's the Master! He's _here_!"

Martha stood in shock.

"But he _never_ comes to Earth!" the boy cried, "He never walks upon the ground!"

"Hide her!"

"Use this!" Tom threw them a blanket to cover Martha with before cocking his gun and looking out the mail slot to see the Master walking down the street, flanked by guards.

"He walks among us, our lord and master," the boy gasped.

"Martha!" the Master shouted, "Martha Jo-hones," he turned his voice high-pitched, "I don't need to be the Angel to _see_ you!" before returning to normal, "Out you come, little girl. Come and meet your master. Anybody? Nobody? No? Nothing? Positions! I'll give the order unless you surrender. Ask yourself, what would _the Doctor_ do?" he was silent a moment longer, "No? Nothing? Alright then, how about this...come out here, now, and I'll let you live long enough to say goodbye to your precious _Angel_!"

Martha took a breath before pulling off her TARDIS key and shaking off the blanket. Everyone stared at her as she made her way to the door, putting her hand on Tom's gun till he lowered it and stood. She gave them all a little smile before opening the door and stepping out.

"Oh, yes!" the Master clapped, spotting her, "Oh, very well done! Good girl! He trained you well," he watched as Martha walked down the street towards him, "Bag. Give me the bag. No, stay _there_. Just _throw_ it," Martha stopped and tossed him the bag with the gun in it, which he destroyed with the laser screwdriver, "And now, good companion, your work is done," he aimed the laser at her next, "Oh look, I _lied_."

"No!" Tom shouted, running into the street with his gun.

The Master just turned and shot Tom instead. Martha glared as the man chuckled, "Lucky," he eyed the fallen man, "I've had an idea, you…when you die, the Doctor and Angel should be witness, hmm?" he took a deep, pleased breath, "Almost dawn, Martha. And planet Earth marches to war."

~8~

"Citizens of Earth, rejoice and observe," the speakers stated.

The door to the conference room slid open and two guards led Martha in but she walked on past them, alone. To the right she saw her family, to her left there was a dirty Jack, all stationed by the door. As she walked forward she saw the Doctor to her right at the bottom of the stairs, in his birdcage, Angel to the left, left to sit against the wall, slumped over and panting as she tried to hang on. Martha blinked back her tears at seeing her friend like that, she'd guessed at what had happened to the Time Lady as well. She'd seen how Angel reacted with the TARDIS, how she'd talk with the old machine, how she seemed to just tell when something was wrong, tell in a way that went deeper than her ESP. Angel and the TARDIS shared a special bond, the TARDIS was sick Angel had said, and so was the Time Lady.

She swallowed hard as she turned to face the Master again, the man standing on the stairs to the bridge.

"Your teleport device," he said, "In case you thought I'd forgotten," she dug through her pocket and threw him the manipulator, "And now… _kneel_ ," he smirked as she did it, "Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. 200,000 ships set to _burn_ across the Universe," he turned to the comm., "Are we ready?"

"The fleet awaits your signal," a man reported, "Rejoice!"

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters. Counting down!" a clock on the wall started counting down the seconds, "I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready?"

~8~

The spheres, all waiting above the Earth, called back, "We will fly and blaze and slice! We will fly and blaze and slice!"

~8~

"At zero, to mark this day, the child, Martha Jones, will die," he turned to her, "Ha, my first blood. Ha, any last words? No?" he looked over at the Doctor, "Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had people who could absorb the Time Vortex," he turned a gleeful glance at the dying Angel, sitting there, pale and panting and shaking, before returning to Martha, "This one's _useless_! Bow your head. And so it falls to me, the Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords! From this day forward…"

Martha chuckled.

"What?" he looked at her, irritated she'd interrupted him, "What's so funny?"

"A _gun_?" she scoffed.

"What about it?"

"A gun in _four parts_?"

"Yes, and I destroyed it."

"A gun in four parts _scattered_ across the world? I mean, _come on_. Did you _really_ believe that?"

"What do you mean?"

"We would _never_...ask her...to _kill_ ," Angel breathed softly from the side, barely managing to open her eyes, as the Doctor smiled at Martha proudly.

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter. I've got her _exactly_ where I want her."

"But I _knew_ what professor Docherty would do," Martha said, " _Angel_ knew!" she smiled at the girl who had told the Doctor a vital piece of information...

~8~

_"Find the professor and her son," the Doctor whispered, hearing Angel speak it in his mind, "She'll get you back..."_

~8~

"The _Resistance_ knew about her son too. I _told_ her about the gun, so she'd get me _here_. At the right time."

"Oh, but you're still gonna die!"

"Don't you wanna know what I was doing? Travelling the world?"

"Tell me."

"I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just _words_. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents, all on my own. And everywhere I went, I found the people, and I told them my story. I told them about Angel, about the Doctor. And I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that _everyone_ would know about them."

"Faith and hope? Is that _all_?"

"No, 'cos I gave them an instruction. Just as the Doctor said," she rose to her feet.

~8~

_"Use the countdown…" the Doctor whispered to her_

~8~

"I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time…" Martha began again.

" _Nothing_ will happen! Is _that_ your weapon?! Prayer?!"

"Right across the world. _One_ word, just _one_ thought, at _one_ moment…but with _15 satellites_!"

"What?"

"The Archangel Network," Jack smiled.

"A telepathic field binding the whole Human Race together," Martha grinned, "With all of them, _every single person_ on Earth, thinking the _same_ thing at the _same_ time. And that word…is _Doctor_."

The countdown clicked to zero as a white glow swarmed around the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did promise a little surprise between the Master and Angel. It seems she's had a slightly positive influence on even HIM. He's found himself going to talk to her about things, seeking her companionship and not even realizing it's because she makes him feel...better. Seems she's found a small way into his hearts too :) I really couldn't see Angel as being the sort to hold a grudge against anyone, even the Master, even after what he's done/is doing to the Earth. She heard the drums in her own head, how much they hurt her, and knows they must hurt him all the more. I think she can empathize a bit with him about why he just wants it to stop. Not to mention, she's done something to the Doctor that would make it hypocritical of her not to be kind to the Master as well, which we'll see more of next chapter :)


	44. Last of the Time Lords: Reversal

"Stop it!" the Master glared, watching as the swarm of light grew whiter and brighter around the Doctor, the man starting to float within the birdcage, "No, no, no, no, you don't!"

Angel closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the light on her face, feeling the strength within the power of it. It felt _just_ like the Doctor.

"Doctor…" Jack breathed, closing his eyes.

"Doctor," Mrs. Jones did the same.

"Don…" the Master began, steadily growing more frantic. He turned to see a screen on the walls showing crowds of people across the world gathered, all calling 'Doctor!' and glared, "Stop this right now! _Stop it_!"

"Doctor," Lucy joined.

"Doctor," Angel smiled, a single tear falling from her closed eyes, pouring all her faith and trust and love into that one word.

"Doctor," Martha added.

The Doctor broke free from his cage, de-aging back to an old man, "I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices," he told the Master, his face set, his expression hard, his hands curled into fists.

He could imagine, he could imagine quite clearly, that this must have been what Angel had felt when she'd taken in the Vortex, all that power, all that emotion...the ability to truly to _anything_ to anyone that you pleased. And right now...he wanted nothing more than to _murder_ the Master for what he'd done to her...

"I order you to _stop_!" the Master commanded, actually growing a bit fearful at the rage he saw in the Doctor's eyes.

But all across the Earth, people broke free of his control, the story of Martha Jones ringing in their minds, her instructions clear, their hope at freedom in their chanting, and so they kept on, shouting 'Doctor' over and over again.

And the Doctor returned to his normal youthful self, smirking dangerously at the Master, "The one thing you _can't_ do. Stop them thinking."

Martha and Jack laughed as the Master stared in shock as the Doctor used the telepathic field to levitate himself into the air before them.

"Tell me the Human Race is degenerate _now_ when they can do _this_!" he held out his arms and, for the first time, removed his gaze from the Master, to grin so proudly at Martha for what she had done in helping him get to this point, before he focused on his enemy again, on the man who had endangered his Mate.

Martha laughed and turned, running to her family, hugging her mother and father and sister, while Jack raced over to Angel's side, needing to check on her. It had been pure _torture_ not to be able to see the girl. He'd been chained up as soon as the Toclafane attacked the planet, the Master knowing he needed to stop him from doing anything. Angel hadn't been allowed to see him, at all. The Master, it seemed, wanted to watch the Doctor suffering much more than he cared about a miserable, if impossible, human so he'd allowed the Time Lords to be together only to tear them away from each other at the most random of times.

But it had still killed him more to not see Angel that whole year.

Or so the Master would think.

But Angel, she was a clever girl even if she didn't believe it. At first, when she'd been healthier, she'd sneak in and see him. She'd manage to sneak away during her time with the Doctor, bypass the guards using her feelings, and 'guess' at the passcode to the chamber he was in, just to see him. The Master didn't seem to consider Angel much of a threat as he recalled from his time as Yana that Angel didn't seem particularly clever...but she really _was_ brilliant in her own way. And her hugs...that girl had to have magic hugs or something because every time she'd throw her arms around him and just hug him regardless of the fact he couldn't hug back, he felt so much better. It was like...no matter how weary or worn or pained he was...just a hug from her brightened his entire month and he felt better.

But the visits grew less frequent the last few months, and he knew why. Tish would often tell him, quietly, under her breath, how the Doctor and Angel were. He'd felt like he'd been punched in the gut when he'd learned Angel was dying. He'd noticed she looked paler, felt like she was warmer when she hugged him, and she looked more tired, like she hadn't been sleeping much. He'd hoped it was just her worry over the Earth and the Doctor and him and Martha and nothing too serious. But it _was_ , it was _deadly_ serious. She really _was_ dying and, the last three months exactly, he hadn't seen her at all. Tish had barely been able to speak of the woman, the tears in her eyes and voice breaking up her words and he knew it was _bad_.

"Angie," he whispered, pulling her into his arms and holding her as she shivered, he had to hope that the Doctor had a way to save her, the man HAD to have one. He _had_ to.

"No!" the Master fired the laser at the Doctor, not even caring that Martha and Jack had been released, but the field protected him.

"For the first time Master," the Doctor shook his head at the Master, "I'm _not_ sorry."

"Then I'll kill _her_!" the Master spun to aim the laser at Angel, Jack moving in front of her to block the attack, all too ready to die for her as he would always be even if he _couldn't_ just come back to life, but the Doctor telekinetically threw the laser screwdriver as _far_ away across the room as it could go, a deadly, dark look on his face as he glared at the Master for _daring_ to threaten his Mate, "You can't do this! You can't do…it's not fair!"

The Doctor just stared at him, breathing heavily at the effort it was taking him to gain control of himself once more, to fight the power telling him to do it, to end the man before him, "And you know what happens now."

"No!" the Master backed away, down the stairs, as the Doctor floated towards him, "No!" he cowered, "No! No!"

"You wouldn't listen…" the Doctor continued, forcing the emotions down, forcing them down with everything he had...

"No!"

"Because you know what I'm going to say," he forced them down for one reason only...because he'd made a promise...

~8~

_"Promise me something," Angel whispered as she laid beside him against the wall of the conference room, curled up against him, shivering, her head pounding._

_He looked at her, already able to feel her body starting to shut down and it had only been about six months, "Anything," he swore._

_She looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes still warm, the golden flecks magnified by the tears in them, "When I'm gone..."_

_"Don't," he shook his head, feeling tears filling his own eyes just from those three words, "You're not going anywhere."_

_She squeezed the hand she was holding, "When I'm gone," she continued and he was silent, knowing this was important to her that she say it, that he listen, "Promise me you won't blame him," she swallowed, "That you won't hate him, that you won't hurt him."_

_"Angel," he let out a breath, how could she ask that of him? The Master was responsible for all of this! Not just the Earth, not just the destruction to time itself, but...for her. She was_ dying _because of that madman and there she was, begging him_ not _to take revenge?!_

 _"Please," she took a shuddering breath, the tears falling now, "_ Please _. I_ need _to know that you'll still be the same Doctor, even without the Angel."_

 _He shook his head, "I'll_ never _be the same," he told her, meaning it, "Not_ ever _."_

_He truly couldn't imagine his life without her. He'd been alone, he'd been hurt, he'd been so...broken. And she appeared, like a light in the darkness, his own personal guardian angel. She'd stood at his side, she'd taken his hand, she hadn't ever left him. She'd made him feel better, she'd taken away the pain, she'd lightened his burdened soul of its guilt. She'd healed him...healed him of things he hadn't even known were broken, fixed him, much like she had the TARDIS._

_He would shatter completely without her there, he knew it. He'd never ever be the same man if his Mate died, no...if_ Angel _died. There would be nothing left for him. The Universe...what was the point of seeing it without showing its wonders to Angel? The girl had never left Gallifrey before she'd met him, had been so awed to see everything it had to offer. What was the point of taking on a companion if they were human and not the most remarkable Time Lady he'd ever met? What was the point in taking them on if they wouldn't be Angel's best friend or sibling? There was no point, they'd just fade away to distant memories without Angel there to remember them and remind him of them. What was the point in even going on without her there beside him?_

_The point was...she wanted him to._

_The point was...that was what the Doctor did._

_He explored the Universe with a companion and saved people, helped them, healed them._

_The way she had him._

_He nodded, kissing her hair, "I will never be the same," he repeated, "But I promise...I'll find someway to forgive him."_

_Because that was her dying wish it seemed, that he not lose himself in the darkness she always pulled him out of._

_That he not become a twisted version of himself, so full of hate and bitterness and anger, all coming from what the Master had done._

_That he forgive the man because...she would have done the same, she_ always _did, she forgave_ him _for what he'd done to their people and he knew, even then, that she also forgave the Master for what he was doing to her._

_Forgiveness...that was Angel in a nutshell._

~8~

"No!" the Master curled up on himself as the Doctor touched down and moved over to the whimpering man, pulling him into his arms.

"I forgive you," the Doctor said, swallowing hard, trying his very best to _mean_ it, because he'd _promised_.

"Me…too," Angel called to them softly, Jack cradling her in his arms to keep her steady.

The Master glared at them before calling out, "My children! Protect the paradox!"

~8~

"Protect the paradox!" the spheres chanted, hearing him, swarming back towards the _Valiant_ , "Protect the paradox! Protect the paradox!"

~8~

"Captain!" the Doctor looked at him, "The Paradox Machine!"

"Go…" Angel whispered, urging him to go, knowing he was torn between doing that and not wanting to leave her.

Jack nodded, gently placing her against the wall, before turning to the guards, "You men! With me!" he pointed to a few before point at some others, "You stay here!"

The Master grabbed the manipulator from his pocket and hit it.

"No!" the Doctor shouted, grabbing it just in time, the two of them disappearing.

Martha rushed over to Angel's side as the girl struggled to move.

~8~

The Master and the Doctor teleported onto a cliff, "Now it ends, Doctor!" the Master threw out his arms, listening to the thunder rolling, " _Now_ it ends!"

Alarms sounded at the nearby shipyard.

~8~

Jack raced through the corridors with the guards.

~8~

"We've all 6 billion spheres heading straight for us!" Martha looked over as her sister called from the computer.

~8~

"We've got control of the _Valiant_ ," the Doctor reminded him, "You _can't_ launch."

"Oh, but I've got _this_ ," he held up a small button, "Black hole converter inside _every_ ship. If I can't have this world, Doctor, then neither can _you_. We shall stand upon this Earth, together, as it _burns_!"

~8~

Jack reached the TARDIS, only to see three spheres guarding it, "Can't get in," one of the guards remarked, "We'd get slaughtered!"

"Yeah," Jack nodded, exasperated, "Happens to me a lot."

And with that, he went in, firing, taking out all the spheres he could before he 'died' to give the men a fighting chance.

~8~

Martha looked over as her mother and Tish watched the monitor on the bridge, the spheres were getting closer.

~8~

"Weapon after weapon after weapon," the Doctor shook his head, "All you do is talk and talk and _talk_. But over all these years…and all these disasters, I've always had the greatest secret of them all. I _know_ you. Explode those ships, you kill yourself. That's the one thing you can _never_ do. And I _won't_ let you kill her," he swore, holding out a hand for the button, Angel might be dying, but she wasn't dead yet, he was NOT going to let her burn, "Give. That. To. Me."

The Master paused, struggling with himself, before handing it over.

~8~

Jack made it inside the TARDIS, firing at pretty much everything that _didn't_ look like it was a normal part of the magic time travelling box, causing sparks to fly as the Paradox Machine was destroyed.

~8~

The Doctor and the Master fell to the ground as the Earth shook, both fighting for control of the manipulator till the Doctor managed to activate it and send them back to the _Valiant_.

~8~

The spheres disappeared mere _moments_ before they reached the ship.

~8~

The _Valiant_ rocked dangerously as the paradox was stopped.

Martha held tight to Angel, trying to keep the sick woman steady, when another person appeared beside her, helping her. She looked over to see the Doctor wrap an arm around Angel to stabilize her, "Everyone down!" he called, "Time is reversing!" he gently pulled Angel to the floor, holding her close as they laid face-to-face with Martha, Angel weakly trying to hold onto the woman's hand as the room shook.

Mrs. Jones spotted a gun on the floor and looked over at the Master as he clung to the railings.

~8~

Time rolled backwards on Earth as people screamed, not knowing what was going on. All of them slowly began to disappear as did every change the Master made, from the statues to the shipyards and beyond.

~8~

Time slowed as the _Valiant_ stilled, all the cities back to normal as visible on the various monitors and screens of the bridge. The Doctor gently handed Angel to Martha before getting up and checking the controls, "The paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past 8:00 in the morning."

He switched on a comm. to hear, "This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there? We just saw the president assassinated!"

"You see?" he turned to the people in the room, "Just _after_ the president was killed, but just _before_ the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror. It never was."

"What about the spheres?" Martha shook her head, her hand absently rubbing Angel's back as the girl slowly stopped shaking.

"Trapped at the end of the Universe."

"But I _remember_ it," Mrs. Jones breathed.

"We're at the eye of the storm. The only ones who'll ever know," and then he noticed Mr. Jones behind her, "Oh, hello! You must be Mr. Jones! We haven't actually met..."

Seeing him distracted, the Master made a break for it, but was stopped by Jack as he returned, "Whoa, big fella! You _don't_ want to miss the party," he turned to a guard behind him, "Cuffs," he smirked, cuffing the Master's hands behind his back with pleasure, "So, what do we do with _this_ one?"

"We _kill_ him," Mr. Jones stepped forward.

"We _execute_ him," Tish nodded.

"No, that's _not_ the solution," the Doctor said.

"Oh, I think so," Mrs. Jones raised the gun she'd seen on the floor, her hand shaking as she did from the torment of it all, "'Cos all those…things, they still _happened_ because of _him_. I _saw_ them."

"Go on!" the Master baited, grinning madly, " _Do it_!"

"Francine, you're _better_ than him," the Doctor said, taking her hand and lowering the gun till she dropped it, pulling her into a tight, comforting hug.

"You still haven't answered the question. What happens to _me_?"

"You'll come with us," Angel got up, "You're the only other Time Lord left besides us, we need to stick together."

The Doctor looked over at his Mate, stunned to see her standing up on her own power, still looking pale and worn but with a strength in her eyes and voice that he hadn't seen and heard in _months_. He dashed over to her, putting a hand on her waist and shoulder as he had often done the last few months to support her, not sure she was truly ok, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, smiling widely, "I feel fine," she promised, taking his hand and squeezing it, even her grip stronger, " _Truly_ fine. Time reversed, the Paradox Machine never started up, and if it never was, then the TARDIS was never sick. The TARDIS will be fine, and," she laughed a little, so relieved, "So will I."

He beamed at her before pulling her into a tight hug, picking her up, spinning her around, both of them laughing with happiness, Jack and Martha watching on with large grins and tears in their eyes, both just _thrilled_ to see Angel better once more...

But then Angel's words registered and Jack shook his head, "Are you two _insane_?" Jack called out, "You can't trust him!" he looked at Angel, "Angie you were _dying_ because of him!"

"I know Jack," Angel said as they turned to Jack, the Doctor moving his arms around her waist, holding her back against his front, just turning from side to side gently, "But we can't just _leave_ him," she sighed, having to admit, "Look at what he did to the Earth," she shook her head, "The safest place for him _is_ the TARDIS."

"You mean you're just gonna… _keep me_?" the Master grimaced at the idea of it, of his prowess being contained and watched and...locked up.

"Hmm," the Doctor hummed, resting his chin on Angel's head as he looked at Jack, "If that's what we have to do."

Suddenly a gunshot rang out.

They turned to see the Master stagger backwards and Lucy holding a gun.

Jack strode over and pulled the gun away from her as the Doctor ran to the Master, grabbing him as he fell, "There you go. I've got you. I've got you," he lowered the man gently to the floor as Angel slowly walked over and knelt on the other side of him.

"Always the women," the Master muttered, thinking back to Chantho and how SHE had shot him as well.

"I didn't even _see_ her," Angel muttered, feeling guilty already for what had happened. Her head was still a bit jumbled from the reversal of time, her body getting used to not being on the brink of death…

"Me, dying in your arms, instead of your Mate," the Master looked at the Doctor, "Happy now?"

"You're not _dying_ , don't be stupid," the Doctor said, "It's only a bullet. And YOU can regenerate."

The Master's jaw tensed, "No."

"One little bullet. Come on."

"I guess you _don't_ know me so well. I _refuse_."

"Regenerate," the Doctor's voice broke.

At this moment, despite all that had happened, despite everything the man had done to the Earth, despite how close he'd come to losing his Mate because of the other Time Lord...Angel's promise...he HAD forgiven the man, he had to have, for her, and she was alright again. That was what had driven his anger before, Angel's plight, but she was fine, and the Earth was fine and...right now...because of all that...it was so _easy_ to recall they'd been _friends_ once.

"Just regenerate. Please! Please! Just regenerate! Come on!"

Angel reached out and put a hand on the Doctor's arm, shaking her head, just knowing he wasn't going to regenerate.

"And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with _you_ and your _Mate_?"

"You've _got_ to. Come on. It can't end like _this_. You and me, all the things we've done. Axons? Remember the Axons? And the Daleks? We're the only three left, there's no one else but us. Regenerate!"

"How about that?" the Master smirked, "I win," he took a shuddering breath and looked at Angel, secretly wanting to feel...better...just once more, just wanting a shred of comfort, "Will it stop? The drumming. Will it finally _stop_?"

Angel blinked, her eyes full of tears, and shook her head, she didn't know. She _really_ didn't.

The Master closed his eyes, letting out his last breath.

The Doctor's face crumbled as he pulled the Master into his arms, rocking his friend, a man who had once been like a brother to him, back and forth as he cried. Angel got up and moved to his side, hugging him as he hugged the Master, tears in her eyes as well. She knew what the Master had been like, as a child, the Doctor had told her. They really _had_ been the best of friends and...to see the man literally dying in his arms...it _hurt_.

And when he hurt, she hurt as well.

~8~

That night, Angel handed the Doctor a torch as he took it to light the funeral pyre they'd placed the Master on. They watched for a bit, paying their respects, before walking away, Angel pausing a moment to glance back with a frown before continuing on.

~8~

Professor Docherty walked through a park, when Martha ran up to her with a bouquet of flowers, "Just to say I don't blame you," she smiled, handing the woman the flowers before dashing off.

"But who _are_ you?" Docherty called, absolutely confused as to what had just happened...though the flowers _were_ rather lovely.

~8~

The Doctor, Angel, Martha, and Jack stood by the rails of the Peirhead building in Cardiff, looking out at the bay, "Time was, every single one of these people knew your name," Martha remarked, watching the people walk on, "Now they've all forgotten you."

"Good," the Doctor smiled, his hand absently rubbing Angel's arm as his own was around her.

"Back to work," Jack called, clapping his hands.

"I really _don't_ mind though," the Doctor insisted, "You're Angel's brother," he joked, "The TARDIS will _have_ to let you in. I swear, that box loves you more than me," he nudged her playfully.

"That's because I don't break her for _fun_ ," she laughed, knowing he did that because he loved watching her work on the TARDIS, before looking at Jack, "Really though, come with us."

She'd extended the invitation for Jack to become her companion earlier. That would be a first for the Doctor, Jack had been _his_ companion at one time and then to become _hers_ at another...that would be interesting, and a very special thing. But...something told her that Jack would refuse and he had.

"I had plenty of time to think that past year, the Year-That-Never-Was," Jack nodded, "And I kept thinking about that team of mine though. Like you both said, responsibility."

"Why do _all_ my potential companions say _no_?" Angel wondered jokingly, thinking of Joan and now Jack.

But, she had to admit, she _did_ believe that things happened when they were meant to, that all things happened for a reason. If she didn't have a companion now, it was because either she wasn't ready or they just...weren't the one. The one meant to be her next companion. It wouldn't stop her making the offer, but it _did_ stop her from feeling bad when they said no. And besides, if it was taking _this_ long to find another one...her next companion must be brilliant! She could tell.

"Defending the Earth," the Doctor nudged her playfully, "Can't argue with that."

"Come and see me sometime Angie," Jack stepped over and gave her a tight hug, lifting her off the ground as seemed to be the habit he'd formed with hugging her now.

"How?" she laughed, "I can't just walk in, I'm sure they'd be up in arms about an alien wandering about."

He nodded a little at that, "Just...tell them your Angie Harkness and they'll bring you right to me."

She blinked, "Angie Harkness?"

He blushed faintly, "I...may have told my team that was my _sister's_ name."

She smiled at that, "Good, because I told a nurse in 1913 that my _brother_ was Jack Jones."

Jack laughed at that, pleased, "Doc," he nodded, reaching out to shake the Doctor's hand, ready to leave...when the Time Lord turned his wrist to expose the manipulator, "Hey, I _need_ that!"

"I can't have you walking around with a time-travelling teleport," the Doctor said, flashing the sonic across it, "You could go anywhere, twice. The second time to apologize."

"And what about me Angie?" Jack looked at Angel one more time, needing to ask something that had been bothering him for a while, "Can you fix that? Will I _ever_ be able to die?"

She shook her head slowly, "I'm sorry Jack. But…" she hesitated a moment, debating if she should say what she knew, "I think...you _needed_ to be this way. When it happened...I felt like...something _wanted_ you to be unable to die. Like...there's something _more_ meant for you, something _special_. Like...there was something you would _need_ to do in the future that you needed to be _immortal_ for. I really don't know how to explain it."

Jack nodded in thought at that, smiling a bit...leave it to Angel to put a newer, _brighter_ perspective on it. He'd often thought it was a curse, to live so long, to never die, to have to watch everyone else grow old around you. But really...if he _did_ die from a wound...well...he wouldn't have been around to do all he had with Torchwood, so many people he'd saved would have died if not for his ability to live. Maybe...maybe it wasn't so much a _curse_ as he'd once thought, but...a _gift_ from his dearest sister...

Well, only time would tell if she was right or not.

"You're an impossible thing, Jack," the Doctor eyed the man.

Jack chuckled, shaking himself from his thoughts, "Been called _that_ before," he nodded and started off before turning back and saluting, "Sir. Ma'am. Sis," and turned off again…but stopped once more, "But I keep wondering…what about aging? 'Cos I can't _die_ but I keep getting _older_. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?"

"I really don't know."

"Then we'll see your handsome face around," Angel smiled knowingly.

Jack chuckled again, "Ok, vanity. Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid back on the Boeshane Pennisula. _Tiny_ little place. I was the first one _ever_ to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. 'The Face of Boe' they called me."

The Doctor and Martha looked at him, stunned at that.

"Hmm, I'll see you," he turned and ran off.

"Can't be," Martha blinked, watching him go.

"No, definitely not," the Doctor gaped, "No…"

"You never know," Angel remarked mysteriously.

They looked at her carefully, waiting to see if she would say more, but she just started laughing and, soon, they were too.

~8~

The Jones family was back home and together, Leo there but without Annalise, the Doctor and Angel watching from outside as the Doctor leaned against the TARDIS, Angel leaning on him, his arms wrapped around her, he'd barely let go of her since they'd left the _Valiant_ , nor did he plan to any time soon.

Mrs. Jones looked out at them before nodding her thanks.

They smiled back and turned to step into the TARDIS, now back to normal again thanks to their efforts combined with Martha and Jack's help, much to their relief. Angel patted the canister containing the Doctor's hand on the floor by the console as it calmed down before sitting beside the Doctor, who was reclining on the captain's chair, his feet on the console, both taking a moment to enjoy the gentle hum of the healthy TARDIS.

~8~

"Yeah," Martha called into the phone as she stepped out of her house, "Could you put me through? Hi, I'm looking for a Dr. Thomas Milligan."

"Yeah, hello?" Tom answered on the other end.

Martha just smiled.

"Hello?"

Martha closed her phone and walked over to the TARDIS to see the Doctor peering around the rotor as Angel peered around the other side when she walked in.

"Right then!" the Doctor shouted, getting up, "Off we go! The open road! There is a burst of starfire right now over the coast of Meta Sigmafolio. Oh, the sky is like oil on water. Fancy a look? Or…back in time. We could…I don't know, Charles II? Henry VIII? No! Not _him_ ," he shook his head, turning to kiss Angel's hand quickly, mid-rant, "I'm _not_ risking _you_ with _him_. Oh! I know! What about Agatha Christie? I'd love to meet Agatha Christie! I bet she's brilliant!"

"Doctor," Angel called softly. He looked back at her to see her standing there, smiling sadly at Martha, and looked over to see Martha looking sad as well.

"Ok…" he realized.

"I just _can't_ ," Martha said.

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded sadly.

"Spent all these years training to be a doctor. Now I've got people to look after. They saw half the planet slaughtered and they're _devastated_. I _can't_ leave them."

"Of course you can't," Angel stepped forward and hugged her, understanding completely, she would never have been able to leave the TARDISes on Gallifrey if everything hadn't happened, "Thank you so much Martha, for _everything_ you've done," she pulled back with a little laugh, "And it's quite the list!"

"Yes," the Doctor hugged her as well, "Thank you. Martha Jones, you saved the world."

"Yes, I did," Martha smiled, pulling away from him, "I spent a lot of time with you two, and you know what? It made me realize something…I _am_ good."

"No," Angel shook her head, "You are _brilliant_!"

Martha beamed at that, "You two gonna be alright?"

"Always," the Doctor nodded, putting his arm around Angel's shoulders, "Yeah. I've got Angel," he smiled down at her.

"Right then," she nodded, reaching into her coat and tossing Angel her phone, "Keep that. 'Cos I'm not having either of you disappear," she pointed a warning finger at them, "If that rings, _when_ that rings, you better come running. Got it?"

"Got it," the Doctor smiled.

"In a heartbeat," Angel nodded.

"I'll see you later," she told them before turning to leave the TARDIS, a smile on her face, confidence in every move she made.

~8~

The Master's funeral pyre burned down, as a well manicured hand with red nail polish lifted the Master's signet ring out of the ashes, laughing evilly.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Angel's alright! Did you like that little twist? Angel's ok! I know it may be weird that Angel was dying here as opposed to when the TARDIS 'died' in the parallel world but...I sort of interpret that to be, the TARDIS wasn't meant to be in the parallel world, so...it wasn't really dead, just...cut off from our Universe. As soon as the TARDIS returned to our Universe she'd be fine again so...not truly dead. AND...Angel wasn't as connected to the TARDIS then as she is now, which all sort of happened...when she regenerated didn't it? Hmm...BUT! To get back to the first point, the TARDIS was never turned on as a Paradox Machine and never grew ill...so neither did Angel! :) Love that twist :)
> 
> Did you LOVE the flashback/promise between Angel and the Doctor? She knows him so well, she knows what he'd do if she died because of the Master and I could see her as, even after death, not wanting him to lose himself like that, truly being a guardian angel to him despite dying. Makes you wonder though...if she tried to stop that happening here...what about the Ponds?
> 
> Did you also notice the nice tie-in with Gridlock? Now we know what Angel was 'right' about don't we? :D
> 
> I know that there's more to the episode, like the Titanic, but...we're going to have Time Crash as the last chapter so it wouldn't make sense to end it with the Titanic crashing into the TARDIS only to backtrack for Time Crash. And...I wanted to end this chapter on this ominous note before we get some comic relief and the start of the next story :)
> 
> Speaking of the next chapter...(OMG the LAST chapter!)...we get Five meeting Angel! And the insanity of having 2(!) Doctors running around :) And, of course, the title of the next story! :)


	45. Time Crash

The Doctor and Angel smiled as the door shut behind Martha, Angel took a breath and went to put the mobile on a small frame on the console so it would always be out and secure while the Doctor moved around the side of it, pulling the handbrake, sending them off into the Vortex, off into space.

"So," the Doctor smiled, walking around to her side, pulling her close and putting his arms around her waist, just looking at her softly, his hearts tugging at seeing her smiling up at him, looking better than he could remember seeing after a year of watching her slowly die.

"So?" she laughed, bopping her nose with his, wiggling it against his in an Eskimo kiss.

His grin widened as he leaned forward, resting his forehead to hers before leaning in more to kiss her…

When they were thrown to the ground as the TARDIS shook violently, the klaxon going off. They scrambled to their feet and ran to the controls, setting them, "Stop it!" he shouted, pulling levers.

"What happened girl?" Angel looked up at the rotor before kneeling by the hand, patting it to calm it as it started to bubble.

The Doctor made his way along the console, "What's your problem?" he muttered at the box as things started to calm.

"Right," another voice said, "Just settle down now."

"Excuse me," the Doctor murmured, thinking he had bumped into Angel in his work.

"So sorry," the man replied, both of them fiddling with the console as Angel stood slowly, staring wide eyed at them.

The Doctor had shown her his previous incarnations in his mind ages ago, and that man, working away beside him, was his _fifth self_ , looking much older, but still him.

The two men paused, before sharply looking up at each other, "What?" the Doctor stared at him.

"What?" his fifth self's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"Doctor?" Angel stepped closer, "What happened?"

"Who are you?" Five eyed them.

Angel just tugged on his arm, "There's _two_ of you," she whispered to him.

He could only nod, "Oh, _brilliant_!" Ten exclaimed, "I mean, totally wrong," he glanced at Angel, "Big emergency, Universe goes bang in five minutes but..." and back at himself, " _Brilliant_!"

"I'm the Doctor, who are you?" Five eyed them.

"Yes, you are!" Ten beamed, "You _are_ the Doctor."

"Yes, I am," he nodded slowly, "I'm the Doctor."

"Oh, good for you, Doctor. Good for brilliant old you."

Angel shook her head, blinking before realizing she was being rude and stepped up, holding out a hand, "Hello," she smiled at him, "I'm Angel, nice to meet you."

Five smiled in return and nodded as he shook her hand, "The Doctor."

Ten grinned, "She's my, well I suppose OUR, Ma…"

"Companion," Angel cut in quickly, clearly Five couldn't sense them as Time Lords, being from another point in his timeline...and given all the time distortions making things wonky, he should have at least sensed the Doctor as he _was_ the Doctor. Though saying that just seemed to make the Doctor frown and start to sputter.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Five eyed him.

Angel laughed as the man frowned, "There it is!" she cheered, turning to Ten, "The frowning face you told me about! It's _really_ him!"

Ten smiled at her softly, choosing not to say anything about how she'd basically lied to the man, before nodding at the Fifth Doctor, "Mind you, bit saggier than it ought to be, hair's a bit grayer."

"That's only because of you," she pointed out, both of them not noticing the man looking between them, "The two of you being in the TARDIS at the same time shorted out the time differential," Five's eyes widened at her words, Ten grinned seeing the man as impressed with her as he always was, oh he loved hearing her talk about time and TARDISes, so confidently, "But it should be fine as soon as we get him back home."

The Doctor laughed and tugged on Five's white coat, "Be able to close that coat again. But never mind that! Look at you!" he gestured at the man, getting excited again, "The hat, the coat, the crickety cricket stuff, the..." his eyes fell to the celery pinned to the front of the man's jacket, "Stick of celery, yeah. Brave choice celery, but fair play to you, not a lot of men can carry off a decorative vegetable."

"I know of only one," Angel smiled at him softly.

Ten winked at her as she moved to the console to help prepare for sending Five back.

"Oi!" Five cried, "Don't touch that! You don't know what you're doing!"

Ten just moved into his way, "Trust me, she's got a better idea than either of us combined," he laughed, she really did. A lifetime around the TARDISes.

Five glared at him, "Shut up! There is something _wrong_ with my TARDIS and _she's_ probably _not_ helping," he looked up as the TARDIS seemed to hum angrily, "See!" he nodded, taking the humming as agreement before he turned to the console as Angel quietly sniggered, knowing the TARDIS was more humming at his insult to her abilities than agreeing, "I've got to do something about it very, _very_ quickly, and it would help, it really would help, if there wasn't some skinny idiot ranting in my face about everything that happens to be in front of him!"

"Oh," Ten smirked, holding up his hands, "Ok. Sorry, _Doctor_."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Angel called with a laugh from the other side of the console.

"Oh!" Ten murmured, frowning as Five turned away, "The back of my head!"

"What?" he looked over.

"Sorry, sorry, not something you see every day, is it, the back of your own head? Mind you, I see why you wear a hat. I don't want to seem vain, but...could you keep that on?"

Five just ignored him to storm around the console to Angel, "What have you done to my TARDIS?" he demanded of her, knowing she was the one working at the controls for some reason, "You've changed the desktop theme...what is this one then, coral?"

Angel blinked, not at all alarmed or hurt by the man's shouting, "Actually she changed herself," she leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, "They tend to do that. Oh!" she cheered, "We can go see yours if you'd like, she's wonderful at archiving them."

Ten looked at her, startled at that, at the thought that the old console rooms still existed somewhere, "She has?"

Angel nodded, "You wouldn't believe the things she can do," she patted the rotor, "She's amazing."

Ten smiled, "Like you," he winked at her, lifting her hand to kiss the back of it, Five not even noticing as he grimaced around at the new desktop.

"It's worse than the leopard skin," he turned to the console again as Angel pulled her hand away from Ten, taking his half-moon glasses out and slipping them on.

"The glasses!" Angel laughed, pointing to them before taking them off the man's face for a closer look.

"There they come!" the Doctor walked around to Angel, putting his arm around her shoulders as he looked at them too, "The brainy specs!" he looked at Five.

Angel smiled, "You don't even _need_ them, you just think they make you look clever," she remarked, before turning to kiss Ten's cheek, making him beam as Five looked at them, confused, "And they do."

The klaxon went off again.

Five looked up, alarmed, "That's an alert. Lev…"

"Level Five," Angel nodded, putting his glasses back on him to walk to the monitor, "Which indicates a temporal collision. Which means two TARDISes have merged but only formed in one of them. Which creates quite a tug-of-war within the Heart of the TARDIS. Which is equal to a paradox the size of," she turned the monitor to them, "Belgium."

She blinked as she saw the men staring at her, Ten proud and awed, Five a mix of confused, amazed, and impressed.

"That's a bit undramatic, isn't it?" Five murmured, glancing at Ten and back at the mysterious girl who knew all about time and space and TARDISes, "Belgium?"

Ten just pulled out his sonic, offering it as the man walked to the console, "Need this?"

"No, I'm fine," he shook his head at Ten.

"Oh no, of course," he put the sonic back in his pocket, "You mostly went hands free didn't you? It's like 'hey, I'm the Doctor, I can save the Universe with a kettle and some string, and look at me, I'm wearing a vegetable!'"

Five turned to frown at him, eyeing him closely, "Who _are_ you?"

"Take a look," Ten grinned.

"Oh..." his eyes widened, "Oh no..."

Angel started to smile before she made her way to the captain's chair to watch, she _knew_ what was going to happen next, and it was funny.

"Oh yes."

"You're...oh no, you're…"

"Here it comes, yep, yep I am."

"A fan!" Five gave him a irritated look and turned back to the console as it beeped.

"Yep!" Ten beamed, before blinking, realizing what Five had said, " _What_?"

Angel giggled quietly before calling out, "Level Ten now."

Five looked over at her, startled that she knew what the readings were without seeing the monitor, but there was little time to think on that what with the TARDIS in crisis, "This is bad. Two minutes to Belgium."

"What do you mean 'a fan?'" Ten pouted, more concerned with that than the TARDIS's near explosion, Angel would take care of it, she loved that old box too much to let it explode, "I'm not just a _fan_ , I'm _you_!"

"Ok, you're my biggest fan. Look, it's perfectly understandable. I go zooming around space and time, saving planets, fighting monsters, and being, well, let's be honest, pretty sort of marvelous..."

"That you are," Angel gave a soft smile and a nod as both men looked at her, smug in that fact.

"And naturally every now and then people notice me," Five continued, "Start up their little groups. That LINDA lot...are you one of them? How did you get in here?" he pointed warningly at Ten, "Can't have you lot knowing where I live."

Ten rolled his eyes, " _Listen_ to me, I'm _you_! I'm you with a new face," he slapped his own face, "Check out this bone structure Doctor, because one day, you're going to be shaving it. Though," he paused, considering it, "Maybe not, Angel thinks we might look rather dashing with a beard, never had a beard before," he nodded, "We should try and grow one out for her. We love…"

"The way she thinks," Angel cut in again, hopping off the captain's chair a moment before the Cloister Bell sounded and made her way to the console.

"The Cloister Bell," Five breathed as Ten watched Angel with a frown, confused as to why she kept trying to deny who she was to him, how he felt about her, how important she was to him.

"Yeah…" Ten murmured, distracted as Angel set some commands.

"In less than a minute we're going to detonate a black hole strong enough to swallow the entire Universe!" Five cried, pulling his attention back.

Ten just grinned, KNOWING what Angel was doing, she was in her element at the moment and he knew that everything was under control because of that. There was no one he trusted with the TARDIS as much as he did her, so he just turned to Five, leaning against the console, "Yeah, that's my fault, actually, I was rebuilding the TARDIS. Angel told me to put the shields up but I forgot. Your TARDIS and my TARDIS...well the same TARDIS, different points in its own time steam...collided and, oops, there you go, end of the Universe butterfingers. But don't worry, I don't need to be a precog to know _exactly_ how this all works out," he turned and pointed at Angel.

"Venting the Thermal Buffer," she murmured, doing just that, "Flooring the Helmic Regulator, and frying the Zeiton Crystals."

Five's eyes widened as he tried to leap towards her to stop her, only for Ten to hold him back, "You'll blow up the TARDIS!"

"It's the only way out," Ten told him.

"Who told you that?"

Angel just looked up with a smile, grabbing a lever, "I did."

She pulled it and the room filled with a white light…

Fading slowly to reveal the three of them still standing there, alive and well.

"Supernova and black hole at the exact same instant," Five breathed, staring at Angel in awe, "That's _genius_."

"Explosion cancels out implosion," the Doctor nodded, "And yes, yes she is."

"Matter stays constant."

"Brilliant!" Ten winked at Angel.

"Far _too_ brilliant," Five eyed her, suspicious, "I've never met anyone else who could fly the TARDIS like that."

"Trust me," Ten laughed, "We've never met _anyone_ like her before."

Angel blushed.

"How did you work all that out?" Five eyed her, "Even _I_ couldn't do it."

"She's psychic," Ten said, though Five looked skeptical, taking his words as them not wanting to say, "I knew she'd work it out, fix it all up, it's why I stopped you."

Five blinked, "You remembered," he realized.

"Because you _will_ remember," he nodded, remembering himself standing there, watching a lovely ginger woman work the TARDIS in such an incredible way…so confidently…and she was so beautiful…

He blinked, perhaps THAT was why he'd wanted to be ginger so badly? Hmm...interesting...

"You remembered being me, watching her doing that. _You_ already knew that she'd do it because _I_ watched her do it."

"Wibbly wobbly…"

"Timey wimey!" Angel finished with a little grin.

Ten laughed made his way to Angel's side again, wrapping an arm around her waist and smiling softly at her…when the alarm sounded _again_.

"What?" Ten looked up.

"It's alright," Angel answered, patting his hand as it was wrapped around her, "It's just the TARDISes separating."

He nodded and looked at Five again, "Sorry, Doctor, time's up, back to long ago..." he frowned, "Where are you now? Nyssa and Tegan, Cybermen and Mara and Time Lords in funny hats and the Master? Oh he just showed up again, same as ever."

"Oh no," Five grimaced, " _Really_? Does he still have that rubbish beard?"

"No...no beard this time...well, a wife."

Five looked down at himself as he started to fade, "Oh, I seem to be off. What can I say?" he looked at Angel, "Lovely to meet you Miss Angel."

"Likewise," she nodded.

"And thank you...Doctor."

"Thank _you_ ," Ten grinned.

"I'm very welcome," Five laughed, fading completely before Ten hit a switch to bring him back, handing him the hat he'd nearly forgotten.

"You know..." he began, "I _loved_ being you. Back when I first started, at the very beginning, I was always trying to be old and grumpy and important, like you do when you're young. And then I was _you_...and it was all dashing about and playing cricket and my voice going all squeaky when I shouted..."

"He still does that," Angel added with a laugh, "I love it."

He nodded, "I got that from _you_. Oh!" and then put his foot up on the console to show him the trainers he wore, "And the trainers and..." he pulled out his own square brainy specs, "...snap. 'Cos you know what, Doctor? You were _my_ Doctor."

Five tipped his hat at him, "To days to come."

"All my love to long ago."

He watched as Five disappeared completely, for good, before turning to Angel, "Why did you…"

"I didn't want to create the future," she cut in, knowing he was going to ask about why she'd said she was a companion and not a Time Lady, why she hadn't let him say he loved her, among other things.

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"You didn't know another Time Lady existed," she reminded him, walking over to take his hands, "After the War…" she shook her head, "What you knew made you who you were. You didn't know then, so your past self _couldn't_ know now. And…" she blushed a bit, "I couldn't let you say you loved me because I didn't want to influence him," she added, "You. I didn't want you to come to love me because you saw that a future you would love me. I wanted those feelings to be genuine," she kissed his scarred knuckles before leaning in, "Like mine," and kissed him as well.

He smiled softly at her, about to kiss her once more, when…

"Oh, Doctor," Five's voice called on a whisper, "Remember to put your shields up…"

Angel laughed and hit a button…right when a blaring of ship horns sounded and something crashed into the TARDIS, knocking them off their feet again. They looked up to see the bow of an ocean liner had broken through the wall, sticking into the side of the TARDIS.

"What..." the Doctor coughed as he helped Angel up, "What?" he looked over to find a life preserver reading TITANIC, "What?!"

To be continued...in...Fading!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I loved writing Five with Angel, I really wanted to make him all confuzzled by her but still very impressed. I could see him as believing Angel was either a VERY well-taught human companion (if his future self decided to teach one to fly the TARDIS -cough-Donna-cough-) or a more advanced human, like Captain Jack since he couldn't sense her at the moment :) And I could just see Angel LOVING having two Doctors there and actually getting to meet one of his past selves and showing off just a little, she's happy here, she's alive, she's healthy, and she's working a TARDIS, completely in her element as the Doctor said :)
> 
> The next story will be a big one, not only do we get Donna but Jenny and Rose returning and the Crucible and River Song and so much more. Oh I can't wait! Just to tempt you to keep reading lol, but there's so much fluff in the first chapter of the next story it's insane :) We'll be getting the next story next Sunday ;)


End file.
